Galactic Guardians
by AshK1980
Summary: Complete! Fukufic! In the Silver Millennium there were 18 more senshi. The time has come to awaken them once again. Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. 01: Out on a New World Saving Mission

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**A Pokemon/Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 Crossover. A Fukufic production Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.**_

**_Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective writers and creators._**

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Satoshi Tanaka, Kasumi Yawa, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen(1): Age 18 Inner Senshi: Age 16, Outer Senshi except Saturn and Pluto: Age 17, Saturn/Hotaru: Age 2/7/14, Pluto/Setsuna: Looks 25 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story. Don't sue me please! I only own the characters and Senshi that are not in any of the anime or manga. .**_

_**Timelines: Pokemon: After all of the Leagues, Ranma 1/2: After the Manga and After the Anime, and Sailor Moon: Between Super S and Sailor Stars.**_

_**Summary: New Senshi, New Threat, New Crystal? The Senshi of the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto aren't enough to stop it. Not even Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endymion/Mamoru Chiba can stop it. Villains that attacked Sailor Moon and Company in the past get resurrected. **_

_**Episode 01: Out on a New World-Saving Mission**_

* * *

After Satoshi returned to Kanto he went to see Kasumi. Kasumi was ecstatic to see him. She then decided that it would be great to travel with him and Pikachu again. Takeshi went back to Pewter. He decided to stay in Pewter to help his family run the Gym and continue his quest to become a Master Breeder. Kasumi and Satoshi decided that they should try to see if they could catch more Pokemon. They decided that they should probably explore China. Little did they know in a little place called the Quing Hai Province of China, one of their lives would be changed forever thanks to a certain Green-Haired Senshi.

Our two favorite heroes were traveling through China. To be exact they were traveling through the Quing Hai Province of China, Of course they were looking for more Pokemon. Satoshi was telling Kasumi about his journey with Takeshi and Hikari through Sinnoh. He talked all about his Gym Battles, the people and Rivals he met and all the Pokemon he caught. Kasumi was really excited about Satoshi's story.

"Oh wow Satoshi! You won the Sinnoh League? That is great!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah I did! It wasn't as fun without anyone but Takeshi and Hikari to talk to. I missed talking to you, as well as Haruka, and Masato Hikari and I competed in several contests. I took the Sinnoh Gym Challenge as well. I missed all of our fights that we used to have in the olden days. I am really glad that we decided to travel again." Satoshi said.

"I was happy when we were reunited. I just hope my sisters can handle the Gym." Kasumi said.

"I'm sure they will be fine Kasu-Chan. They have improved quite a bit." Satoshi said.

"I know that Sato-Kun. I just hope I don't regret leaving them in charge." Kasumi said.

As Satoshi and Kasumi continued to walk the headed into a valley that all of a sudden started to fog over. They found themselves going further down the hill. The high peaks of the Bayankala Range towered over them. As they reached the bottom of the valley, they came across several Springs with Bamboo Poles sticking out of them. Kasumi got scared and grabbed on to Satoshi.

"Sato-Kun I'm scared. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here we should go back. It's really hard to see." Kasumi said as she clung onto Satoshi's hand.

"Kasu-Chan don't grab so tight. You can hold onto my hand but try to loosen up a little bit will ya?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh sorry Sato-Kun." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry about it Kasu-Chan. I won't let anything happen to you. Look at all these springs. I wonder where we are." Satoshi said.

"I don't know." Kasumi said as her and Satoshi continued to look at all of the Springs.

"Welcome, honored guests to Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs. Jusenkyo. I am the Jusenkyo Guide. More than one-hundred Springs here and each one with own tragic story. Very bad if you fall in Spring." The Guide warned.

"What harm can a spring do. Kasu-Chan let's explore this place." Satoshi said as he dragged Kasumi all over the place.

"Sato-Kun! I can walk by myself! You don't have to drag me." Kasumi said.

"Oh sorry Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said.

"No problem Sato-Kun. I will let go now thanks for making me feel secure." Kasumi said.

"No problem what are best friends for?" Satoshi said.

"You're right." Kasumi said as her and Satoshi continued to explore.

"Please be careful honored guests. Very bad if you fall in spring." The Guide said as he continued to watch.

"We know we know." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Perfect. I will start to complete the circle. Those two travelers have had many adventures in this life and the previous. Don't worry my Princess, I will make sure that you all succeed. The only way to do that is to make a minor adjustment. I must involve these two travelers. Kasumi will probably be fine. It's Satoshi I'm worried about. This experience at Jusenkyo will change his life forever. He will suffer the most. Please forgive me Usagi, but it's the only way I can assure Crystal Tokyo will exist. I'm sorry Satoshi." One Sailor Pluto said from the shadows. She then teleported to the Time Gate.

"Kasumi did you say something?" Satoshi asked.

"No Satoshi I didn't." Kasumi said.

* * *

**_Somewhere beyond reality..._**

* * *

"This is going to be hard on Satoshi and Kasumi. Satoshi especially. I'm sorry but I must interfere." Pluto said.

"Don't worry about it. Satoshi will be fine. He will just have to get used to it." Future Pluto said as she appeared.

"If it must be done to assure Crystal Tokyo will happen." Pluto said.

"It must be done. Goodbye." Future Pluto said as she disappeared into the Time Stream.

"Let's see here a little move here. A tiny adjustment there. I'm sorry Satoshi. One more adjustment to the Spring to lengthen Satoshi's hair to Waist Length and to change his Eye color. There finished." Pluto said as she manipulated Satoshi's movement and the magic in the spring.

"Please forgive me majesties, but it's the only way to be sure the Crystal Tokyo will exist." Pluto said

"The Circle will soon be complete." Pluto said.

* * *

**_Back to Jusenkyo..._**

* * *

Satoshi and Pikachu were exploring it more. Kasumi was cold so she went into the Guide's hut.

"Quite a place huh Pikachu?" Satoshi asked.

"Pika Pikapi."(Translation: Sure is Satoshi.) Pikachu said.

All of a sudden Satoshi stepped on Pikachu's tail.

"Pika Pika Pika pi Pikachu!"(Translation: Ow ow ow ow Satoshi you stepped on my tail Thunderbolt!) Pikachu said with cheeks sparking and executing a Thunderbolt.

"Ahhhhhhhh Pikachu! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail!" Satoshi said and then Splash! He fell into one of the springs.

"Pikachupi Pik Pikachu!"(Translation: Kasumi help I shocked Satoshi with a Thunderbolt and he ended up falling into a spring!) Pikachu said.

"Satoshi! Oh no! Pikachu what happened?" Kasumi said as she rushed out.

"Pikachupi Pikapi Pika Pika chu! Pika Pika!"(Translation: Kasumi, Satoshi stepped on my tail on accident and I shocked him so hard with a Thunderbolt and sent him into that spring!) Pikachu said as he pointed to one of the Springs.

"Oh no Satoshi!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Satoshi are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she went to the side of the spring.

Kasumi was anxiously awaiting Satoshi to surface. Instead of the Satoshi she knew, a girl popped out of the water. This girl was Kasumi's height with Waist Length Blond hair and Blue Eyes. (5'7" Satoshi is about 6'2" in his normal form.) Her build was similar to Kasumi's.

"I'm fine Kasumi." Satoshi-Chan said."

"Um Satoshi you don't look fine to me." Kasumi said.

"What do you mean Kasumi? What is wrong with my voice? How did my hair get so long?" Satoshi-Chan asked.

"Here Satoshi let me help you out of that spring. The guide told you that it was a bad thing to fall into a spring. Did you listen to him? No." Kasumi said as she helped Satoshi stand up. Satoshi-Chan felt as if his center of Balance was off. He now she almost fell face-first again into the spring. Kasumi kept him now her from doing so.

"Why did I almost fall over? What is wrong with my balance?" Satoshi-Chan asked.

"Um Satoshi you might want to take a look in my mirror." Kasumi said as she handed Satoshi-Chan her hand-held mirror.

"Wha what happened to me. I just thought it was an ordinary spring. What happened? Why are my eyes Blue?" Satoshi-Chan asked as she looked at her now feminine face in the mirror.

The guide then came out of his hut.

"Oh too bad honored customer, you fall into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl. It is very tragic story of girl that drowned in spring 1500 year ago. Whoever falls into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl take body of girl when hit with cold water. However I'm stumped, Customers that fall in spring don't usually get longer hair or have a change in Eye Color, your hair is now Waist length and Blond and your eyes are blue. I understand the change in hair color, but not the change in length or Eye Color. Oh well. Hot water reverses effect." The Jusenkyo Guide said.

"I'm a girl? No way." Satoshi said as he looked underneath his hooded sweatshirt at the T-shirt he had on. Two unusual mounds were on his chest.

"No it can't be." He said as he felt down below.

"Ahhhhhhhh I'm a girl!" Satoshi-Chan screamed at the top of her lungs with her new higher voice. She then started running all over the place. She had to tighten her Belt because her pants were baggy on her new smaller form.

"Satoshi! Calm down! Pikachu Thundershock!" Kasumi said.

Pikachu did so. Satoshi-Chan fell on he back shaking.

"Th-thanks Kasumi and Pikachu." Satoshi-Chan said as she shook off the Thundershock.

"I can't believe it I'm stuck as a girl forever!" Satoshi screamed.

"Calm down honored customer. Like I said, you aren't stuck like that forever. You and Friends follow to hut." The Guide said.

"Okay. Come on Kasumi, Pikachu let's go." Satoshi-Chan said. Kasumi and Pikachu followed. Pikachu stayed away from Satoshi-Chan because he was scared.

"Okay Satoshi. Come on Pikachu." Kasumi said as Pikachu hopped on her shoulder. Satoshi-Chan, Kasumi, and Pikachu followed the guide.

"Honored customers, welcome to hut. Nyannichuan Curse is not permanent as I said before. Hot water reverse effect see." The guide said as he poured the Tea Kettle over Satoshi-Chan reverting her back to Satoshi. His hair returned to normal length.

"Yes! I'm cured! No more girl!" Satoshi said.

"Honored Customer no understand." The Guide said.

"Whatcha mean I don't understand?" Satoshi asked.

"Hot water not permanent cure. It does cure you, but only temporary until you get splashed again. Miss Customer could you please show Mr. Customer what I talk about?" The guide asked.

"I would be happy to guide! Azumarril come on out!" Kasumi said.

"Azumarril." (Translation: What do you need Kasumi?) Azumarril asked.

"Use Water Gun on Satoshi!" Kasumi said.

"Azu Azu Marril!"(Translation: Right Water Gun!) Azumarril said as she sprayed Satoshi with Water Gun turning him into her and lengthening her hair to Waist Length and changing his Eye Color to Blue.

"Oh I see. Hot water reverts me to my natural form and cold water changes me back into a girl. Is there a permanent cure guide?" Satoshi-Chan said and then asked.

"No, is no permanent cure anymore. Nannichuan Spring of Drowned Boy dried up a while ago for some reason. I so sorry honored customer. Come back again someday and maybe it be full again." The guide said as he dumped hot water on Satoshi-Chan changing her back to him. His hair was normal length now.

"Thanks guide. Come on Pikachu, Kasumi let's go find a place to camp." Satoshi said.

"Pika Pikapi. Pika Pikachupi?"(Translation: Okay Satoshi. Ready Kasumi?") Pikachu said as he jumped on Satoshi's Shoulder.

"Yes. Thank you Azumarril return." Kasumi said as she recalled Azumarril and walked with Satoshi and Pikachu to try and find a place to camp. A few minutes later they set up camp. The guide stopped them.

"Honored Customers, this is not good place to camp. I will escort you out of this valley. That way you can find camp." The guide said as he went with Satoshi, Kasumi, and Pikachu.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Tokyo's Nerima Ward, Center of Chaos for the entire world...**_

* * *

Ranma and Akane were having the strangest dreams of a long dead kingdom, that somehow they were involved in. Ranma was in Female form wearing a really abbreviated version of some school uniform. Akane was also that way.

**_Begin Ranma and Akane's Dream Sequences..._**

Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom: A red-haired girl with flowing locks was having a conversation with her life mate.

"Akana, what are we going to do about this threat that is bound to tear the Moon Kingdom to shreds?" Ren asked.

"Mars is having a hard time protecting her planet. Especially since my Sister died of that sickness. We not only have to protect Serenity but the ruler of Mars also." Ren said.

"I don't know Ren. I guess we need to call upon the powers of Phobos and Deimos. Deimos Power Make Up!" Akana said as a Dark Red light surrounded her. Dark Red Flames surrounded Akana. A white body suit materialized on Akana. This was then followed by a Dark Red Skirt(Darker than Mars'). Which was followed by white elbow-length gloves trimmed in dark red. It was then followed by a Dark Red Sailor Collar. A Golden Tiara, Dark Red Dangly Earrings and a dark-red choker with a golden star in the center materialized on her forehead ears and neck. The Tiara had a dark red jewel set in the center of the forehead. A dark green bow materialized on her chest. Then it was followed by a ribbon of the same color at her lower back. Where Akana once stood, Sailor Daemos now stood.

"Well okay here I go. Phobos Power Make Up!" Ren said as a red-violet light surrounded her. Her uniform was essentially the same as Daemos' but where ever dark-red was, violet-red was in it's place. The Bow on her Chest and the Ribbon on her back were yellow-green. Sailor Phobos stood where Ren once was.

_**End Ranma and Akane's Dream Sequences, back to the real world...**_

Ranma and Akane shot up out of their respective sleeping areas and headed downstairs to the Kitchen to talk.

"Hey Akane, what are you doing up?" Ranma asked.

"Oh hey Ranma, I couldn't sleep. I had a strange dream about Sailor Senshi." Akane said.

"Really? You too huh? Is there any chance that in this dream of yours, that you and I are some sort of magical girls and were once part of the Moon Kingdom back in the Silver Millennium?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah exactly. You were Sailor Phobos and I was Sailor Deimos. We were best friends with Sailor Mars and we were also her guardians." Akane said.

"Your dream was just like mine. I guess this chaos is really getting to us. We need to leave this chaos behind. I wonder if we could move in with Mom. What do you think Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Maybe we could see. I just hope if we do that we won't have to worry about all the chaos here." Akane suggested.

"At least it was only a dream. I can't really see myself as a magical girl can you? I'm a guy." Ranma said.

"You're right. It was only a dream. I can't really see you as a girl either. Let's get back to bed. We could contact your mom tomorrow." Akane said.

"That will work. G'night Akane." Ranma said.

"Good night Ranma." Akane said.

Ranma and Akane went back to bed.

Nabiki got wind of the conversation between Ranma and Akane before they went to bed. The yen signs were blazing in her eyes.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

* * *

Ranma was woken up the usual way. A trip out the window into the Koi pond. Genma jumped out the window.

"Whadja do that for Pops? Ranma-Chan asked angrily.

"Your getting lazy boy. It's already 6:30 in the morning! We always get up at 6:00!" Genma screamed angrily.

"Hey Pops! Why don't you cool down." Ranma-Chan said as she kicked Genma into the Koi Pond activating his curse.

Genma-Panda hopped out and signed this:_ Show your father some respect boy! I gave you life!_

"Yeah and subjected me to 17 Fiancees, caused me to get an insane fear of C-C-cats, and gave me this body. Akane and I didn't sleep very well last night because of strange dreams. It was more of a nightmare for me! I was wearing a horrificly short School Uniform and I was a girl. Akane and I are sick and tired of all the Chaos! We want to get away from this place! We are moving in with Mom in Jubaan! Oyaji if you follow us, we will kill you understand?!" Ranma-Chan screamed as she stormed back into the house.

_Okay okay! Just stay away from me! I won't follow you!"_ Genma-Panda signed as he cowered in the corner.

"So Saotome, I couldn't help overhearing, you and my little sister are moving in with your mom in Jubaan. I am going to have to let the rest of the people know. You still have a debt to pay off. I will get my due!" Nabiki said as Ranma-Chan stormed past her.

"Nabiki, you are to leave Akane and me alone! Do not follow us!" Ranma-Chan said.

"100,000 Yen and I will leave you two alone." Nabiki said as she held out her hand.

"I'll give you 50,000 Yen." Ranma-Chan said as she pulled the cash out of subspace. How she could do that even she didn't know.

"60,000 Yen." Nabiki said.

"55,000 Yen and that's my final offer! No more Negotiating." Ranma-Chan said as she handed Nabiki the 55,000 Yen.

"Pleasure doing business with you Saotome." Nabiki said as she gladly took the money.

Unknown to Ranma-Chan, someone else was listening in. It was Soun Tendo. He went to the cabinet and got a bottle of Sake and went to find Genma-Panda who was still out in the back yard after the morning spar.

"Saotome my friend, let us celebrate the joining of the schools after all this time! Our retirement is assured.

_Well put Tendo after all this time the schools will be joined._ Genma-Panda signed.

"So Akane you and Ranma are going to move to Juban with Auntie Nodoka? Any particular reason Imoutochan?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

"Well Oneechan Ranma and I are tired of the madness here in Nerima. Let's just say that it is a change of pace. Besides, now that Auntie has accepted Ranma's curse and voided the Sepukku Contract it should be fun. We promise we will write Oneechan, please don't tell the others except for Doc Tofu, we would really appreciate it." Akane said.

"Don't worry about it Akane-Chan I won't tell anyone but Doc Tofu. Nabiki on the other hand well um I will just keep an eye on her." Kasumi Tendo said

"Domarigatou Oneechan! I really appreciate it. We will write as much as we can. See ya!" Akane said as she went to her room to pack.

"You're Welcome Imoutochan!" Kasumi Tendo said as she gave her sister a hug.

'You know what I could make a bundle of money if I tell my customers about Ranma and Akane's move to Juban.' Nabiki thought with yen signs in her eyes.

* * *

_**Later that day at The Kuno Estate...**_

* * *

Nabiki just got through talking to Kodachi and Tatewaki.

"I will not let Akane take my Ranma Darling to another district. I don't care where that Pigtailed Harlot goes she does not concern me. I Kuno Kodachi the Black Rose of Nerima will stop Akane and that pigtailed Harlot from taking my Ranma-Sama to another district. Ohohohohohohohoho." Kodachi said as she vanished in a Tornado of Black Roses.

"Unacceptable, I the Blue Thunder of Nerima will not allow that evil Sorecerer Saotome to kidnap Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl and go to Jubaan!" Tatewaki said as he picked up his boken and headed to Jubaan.

"Ranma Saotome prepare to die! I will not let you take Akane! Where on Earth am I now?" Ryoga Hibiki said. The fact of the matter is that he got lost. He wasn't even on Earth he somehow found his way to the Sea of Tranquility after he heard what Nabiki said to the Kunos.

* * *

_**Onto the Cat Cafe...**_

* * *

Nabiki did the exact same thing.

"So Tendo-San, Son-in-law and your sister are off to Juban huh. Shampoo I want you to follow the Son-In-Law." Cologne said.

"Yes Great Grandmother Shampoo follow Airen to ends of Earth. Is Shampoo's destiny to marry Ranma and get him for tribe." Shampoo said in her ever present broken Japanese.

"Where Shampoo goes, I go. I can't let my darling Shampoo fall victim to Saotome." Mousse said.

Splash, "Stupid Duck Boy no follow Shampoo. Great Grandmother please cage Stupid Duck Boy." Shampoo said.

"I will Shampoo. Sorry Mr. Part-Time you are going to stay here." Cologne said as she locked the cage.

Shampoo was then off.

* * *

_**Onto Uuchans Okonomiyaki...**_

* * *

"Nabiki what are you doing here? Have you got news about Ranchan?" Ukyo said.

"10,000 Yen and I will gladly share the information with you." Nabiki said.

"Okay, I will pay anything to get some information about Ranma Honey." Ukyo said.

"Okay Ukyo, here is the scoop. Ranma and Akane are moving to Juban with Auntie Nodoka. They said that they were tired of all the weirdness here. Although, Juban's weirdness rivals Nerima's as does Kanto with all of the monsters that attack Juban, and Team Rocket and their schemes in Kanto and Johto. Also Hoenn has weirdness with the likes of Team Magma and Team Aqua. I think Sinnoh has a team called Team Galactic. Are you interested in tracking down Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I am. By the way, are there any other reasons Ranchan and Akane want to go to Juban?" Ukyo asked.

"5, 000 more Yen and I will tell you." Nabiki said.

"Fine here you go Nabiki." Ukyo said as she pulled out a wad of bills. Konatsu was also listening in the shadows.

"Another 10,000 yen for your Ninja friend clinging to the ceiling." Nabiki said as she pointed up toward the ceiling.

"Okay Nabiki here." Ukyo said as she pulled out another wad of yen.

"Thank you. Ranma also said something about a strange dream that he and Akane were having about something called the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo." Nabiki said as she turned and walked out the door counting her yen.

"Thanks Nabiki." Ukyo said.

"Hey don't mention it. Pleasure doing business with you." Nabiki said as she continued walking.

Ukyo and Konatsu along with the various other members of the NWC sans Cologne and Mousse headed off toward Juban to search for Ranma and Akane. Taro was also flying over head.

* * *

_**Back in China...**_

* * *

The guide, Satoshi, and Kasumi were on their way out of Jusenkyo Valley. A sudden downpour started and shifted Satoshi to female form again lengthening his hair to waist length and changing his eye color to blue.

"One other thing when you Jusenkyo Victim. You become water magnet. Look there a clearing. Very good place to camp. I help set up." The Guide said.

"Thanks guide!" Satoshi-Chan said. The guide then pulled a tea kettle out of nowhere and poured it over Satoshi-Chan reverting her to him. Just to make sure that Satoshi fully understood his Jusenkyo Curse the guide explained again. His hair returned to normal length.

"Let me get this straight a girl drowned in here 1500 years ago creating Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl?" Satoshi asked.

"That is correct honored customer. Now whoever falls in this spring takes the body of a girl when hit with cold water. You are the third customer to fall in this Spring in the past two or so years. I still can't figure out how your hair became long or your eyes change color. That never happen before." The Jusenkyo Guide stated.

**_All of a sudden Pluto appeared out of nowhere._**

"Satoshi Tanaka, Kasumi Yawa, you two have a destiny to fulfill. You will be encountered with a couple of dreams tonight. Satoshi, as for why your hair got long, your eyes changed color and the others didn't. Well, I had to manipulate the magic of that spring just a little bit. It will only occur on you. When your in male form your hair will remain the same length as you originally had it. In female form it will grow until it is Waist length and your eyes will turn blue. Each time you switch back and forth your hair-length will change as will your eye color. It will just take some time to get used to. Don't worry later on you will like the long hair on your female form. Goodbye." Pluto said as she disappeared.

"Oh so that's why my hair-length changes with my forms that girl Pluto is behind it. I guess I will get used to it. I wonder what she meant when she said that I will like long hair on my female form. Oh well. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Satoshi said.

"Let me see if I got this right, Satoshi changes into a female with cold water." Kasumi said as she poured cold water on him. He then changes back with hot water." Kasumi said as she poured the Boiling hot water on Satoshi-Chan causing him to scream.

"Kasumi, it does not have to be boiling!" Satoshi exclaimed angrily. "What are you trying to do?! Set me on fire!" Satoshi screamed.

"Honored Customers I will see you later. I must return." The guide said as he waved goodbye. Satoshi and Kasumi did the same thing.

"Sorry Satoshi, are we still best friends forever?" Kasumi asked scared.

"Of course we are best friends forever. Nothing will ever change that." Satoshi said.

"I am glad Satoshi." Kasumi said.

"Come on let's get some shuteye." Kasumi suggested. We will continue our journey tomorow." Kasumi said.

"Good idea Kasumi." Satoshi said as he hugged his best friend. "Good night Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said as he hugged her.

"Night Sato-Kun sleep tight." Kasumi said as she returned his hug.

That night Satoshi and Kasumi had the same strange dreams as Ranma and Akane. Satoshi was in his female form.

**_Begin Satoshi and Kasumi's Dream Sequence._**

Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom...

"Princess Sayomi where are you?" Princess Kasumi said looking for her best friend.

"I'm right here Princess Kasumi." Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony said. Her hair was the same length as Satoshi's hair in female form was Blond and also had Blue Eyes.

"We have a meeting with Princess Serenity in the grand ballroom. Queen Serenity wants to officially announce the engagement between my twin brother Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity.

"Okay Orion let's go. I so wish that my sister was here to see this. If it weren't for that disease that took her from this place, she would be able to be here with Kasumi and me." Sayomi said to her other best friend.

"I know how you feel Sayomi. I miss her too. She was so nice to me." Orion said.

"She was nice to me too. We were great friends." Kasumi said.

"Let's Transform and get going Kasumi. Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Princess Sayomi said as a yellow light surrounded her.

"Yeah, let's do so. Terra Power Make Up!" Princess Kasumi said as a silver light surrounded her.

After the transformation sequence, Sailor Solaris was wearing the Standard Senshi Garb. Her earrings were yellow stud Earrings. Her tiara was silver with a yellow stone in the middle of it. Her choker on her neck was yellow. The bow on her chest and the ribbon on her lower back were purple. Her Fuku has a yellow skirt and sailor collar, with yellow piping on the forearm length gloves. She also had yellow high-healed shoes on. Sailor Solaris stood there in all her glory. Her waist length hair was blowing in a non-existent wind. Her locket was also located in the center of the bow on her chest.

Terra's skirt was silver. She had silver knee-high boots on. She also had Forearm length gloves with silver piping and a silver sailor collar. Her bow was black with a ribbon of the same color on the lower back. Her tiara was also silver with a black stone in the middle. Her choker was silver. Her earrings were silver stud Earrings. Her flowing hair was also blowing in a non-existent wind.

_**End Satoshi and Kasumi's Dream Sequence.**_

* * *

_**In Juban the original nine Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had the same type of dreams about long-lost Senshi. Obviously they were sleeping in their Civilian forms. Mamoru had a dream of a long lost sister.**_

* * *

From Juban to China, the various people woke up with a panicked look on their faces and went to their respective kitchens or sitting areas to think.

* * *

_**The next day after camping in China...**_

* * *

Satoshi and Kasumi caught a boat back to Japan. They were going to head back to Kanto, however for some odd reason they felt they had to take the ferry to Jubaan.. Ranma and Akane after calling Nodoka to see if it was alright to move in with her, which it was, headed to their new home in Juban. However something else was pulling them toward Juban as well. No one knew exactly what. They arrived in Juban they then saw a huge vaguely female humanoid monster. They felt that they had to do something. Team Rocket also was there trying to snatch Pokemon.

All of a sudden it started to rain, shifting Satoshi and Ranma to their female forms. Pikachu had a weird mark appear on his forehead. Satoshi's hair grew again.

The monster was heading toward Satoshi-Chan, Kasumi, Ranma-Chan, and Akane. Strange markings then appeared on their respective foreheads. A Circle(Though the circle looked more like a heart.) with a dot in the center on Satoshi-Chan's forehead, a quaretered heart in the center of Kasumi's. A Mars symbol with and ellipse surrounding it appeared on Ranma-Chan and Akane's foreheads. Those symbols also had circles attached to the ellipses.

The Senshi that were fighting the monster saw this. Out of nowhere Mars had two Henshin Wands in her hands. One for Ranma-Chan and one for Akane. Pikachu did a flip in the air and a locket similar to Usagi's original one only with the Sun Symbol on it appeared in Satoshi-Chan's hand. A Henshin Wand appeared in Kasumi's Hand. The Neo Senshi knew exactly what to do.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Satoshi-Chan said as a yellow light surrounded her.

"Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as a silver light surrounded her.

"Why do these things always happen to us Akane? Phobos Power Make Up!" Ranma-Chan said as a Violet-Red Light surrounded her.

"I have no idea Ranma. Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said as a dark red light surrounded her.

After the transformation sequence, Terra was wearing the Standard Senshi Garb. Her earrings were stud Earrings. Her tiara was silver with a black stone in the middle of it. Her choker was silver. The bow on her chest and the ribbon on her lower back were Black. Her Fuku has a Silver Skirt and silver sailor collar, silver Knee-High Boots and Forearm Length Gloves with silver piping. Her flowing hair blowing in the wind.

Solaris' skirt and collar were yellow. She had Yellow High-Healed Shoes on. She also had Forearm length gloves with Yellow Piping. Her Bow was Purple with a ribbon of the same color on the lower back. Her tiara was also silver with a yellow stone in the middle. Her choker was yellow. Her flowing hair was blowing in the wind as well. Her Locket was located in the center of her Bow on her chest.

Dark Red Flames surrounded Akane. A white body suit materialized on her. This was then followed by a Dark Red skirt and collar. This was then followed by white elbow-length gloves trimmed in dark-red. A Golden Tiara, Dark Red Dangly Earrings, and a dark-red choker materialized on her forhead, ears, and neck. The Tiara had a dark red jewel set in the center of the forehead. Also Knee-High dark red boots materialized on her legs and feet. A dark green bow materialized on her chest. Then it was followed by a ribbon of the same color in the back. Where Akane once stood, Sailor Deimos now stood.

Phobos' uniform was essentially the same as Daemos' but where ever dark red was, violet red was in it's place. The bow on her chest and the ribbon on her lower back were yellow-green. Sailor Phobos stood where Ranma-chan once was.

The original Senshi along with the four new ones started kicking some Gluteus Maximus. The monster was then turned to moon dust. Team Rocket was quickly taken care of with a well placed Thunder Attack from Pikachu.

As usual Team Rocket went... "Blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as a star twinkled in the distance.

The original Senshi headed off to Rei's Shrine for a Debriefing after De-transforming. Satoshi-Chan, Ranma-Chan, and Akane felt like they needed to follow them for some unknown reason.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Who are these Senshi? Why do Satoshi, Kasumi, Ranma and Akane have to get involved? What is with Pikachu's Crescent Moon mark? The answers and more as **_Galactic Guardians_** Continues.

Well what did you think? This is revised version of the original. If you wish to see the original, check out _**Tough Luck.**_

Please Review. Sincerely, AshK

* * *

_**Revised 03/27/2008**_. Changed the description of Satoshi's Female form.

* * *


	2. 02: Meet the Crew

_**Galactic Guardians**_

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

_**Episode 02: Meet the Crew**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own the new Senshi and this story, so don't use without my written permission.**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

After Satoshi fell into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl, him and Kasumi went to the guides hut. He explained the nature of Satoshi's new curse. Satoshi becomes a girl when splashed with cold water and his hair grows as well. Hot water reverses the effect. But it is only temporary. The next time Satoshi is splashed with cold water he becomes a she. Satoshi then asked the guide if there was a cure. Unfortunately, the Spring that would have cured Satoshi was dried up for some reason. The guide calmed her/him down. he gave Satoshi-Chan a kettle of hot water so she could change back to to her birth form. The way that Satoshi got cursed is this: Pluto saw that Satoshi was near Nyannichuan, She manipulated time just enough for Satoshi to fall in. Why you ask, because she sensed Silver Millennium Energy inside Satoshi that of Sailor Solaris. In order to save Crystal Tokyo, she had to curse him. Pluto also sensed Silver Millennium Energy within Kasumi, that of Sailor Terra.

That night, Kasumi and Satoshi went to bed but did not sleep very well. Why you ask, because of some strange dreams about being Senshi in the Silver Millennium. Satoshi was quite upset that his past life was spent as a girl.

In Nerima, Ranma and Akane were also having strange dreams about The Silver Millennuium. Ranma was Princess Ren of Phobos and Akane was Princess Akana of Daemos. Just like Satoshi, Ranma was upset that he spent his past life as a girl.

The next morning, Satoshi and Kasumi were on their way from China to continue their journey. They originally planned on going to Kanto, however they ended up in Juban for some reason. Pikachu then gained a crescent moon mark on his forhead. He then did a flip and a Locket and a Henshin Wand appeared out of nowhere. Satoshi was then caught in a brief downpour. It was enough to activate his curse yet again. The wand had the symbol of Earth on it and the Locket had the symbol of the Sun on it. Satoshi-Chan received the Sun Locket. Kasumi received the wand that had the Earth symbol on it. They knew exactly what to do. They raised it to the sky and said the first thing that came into their mind. Whatever they said caused them to transform into Sailor Terra and Sailor Solaris.(Authors Note: Refer to Chapter One for descriptions.)

Ranma and Akane wanting to leave the chaos of Nerima behind, decided to move in with Nodoka in Jubaan. However that wasn't the only reason they went there, something was drawing them there. How long will the chaos stay away from Ranma and Akane? It probably won't be very long and it wasn't. When they arrived their they ended up getting attacked. Ranma was in Female form at the time because of a sudden downpour. Strange symbols appeared on Ranma-Chan and Akane's foreheads. Mars spotted this and tossed them some Henshin wands that appeared out of nowhere. (Authors Note: Henshin means Transformation in Japanese.)

Ranma-Chan became Sailor Phobos and Akane became Sailor Deimos.(Authors Note: once again refer to Chapter One for transformation descriptions). Sol, Terra, Phobos, and Daemos helped the Senshi out and disposed of the monster. Team Rocket was also spotted and they were sent blasting off again. After De-Transforming the original Senshi headed to Rei's Shrine. Sol, Terra, Phobos, and Daemos also de-transformed and somehow felt that they had to follow them.

Now on with the story.

* * *

_**Hikawa Shrine...**_

* * *

"Setsuna, how come you didn't tell us about the four new Senshi? We could have used their help in some of the scrapes we have gotten into." Usagi muttered.

"Yeah Setsuna, why? Why didn't you tell me about Sailors Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos. Terra seems familiar to me. Do you know why?" Mamoru also asked.

"Because, it wasn't the time. Queen Serenity sent them foward in case of a bigger threat. They are now reawakened because of a big threat. It is quite a shame that Solaris and Phobos were reincarnated as male. That is why I made them both fall into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo. In order to answer your question Mamoru, Terra was your twin sister in the Silver Millennium. Solaris was a Princess of the Solaris Colony. Their used to be two Princesses of Solaris Colony. Unfortunately, one died of a terrible disease. The Solaris Colony was located between the Sun and Mercury. There were also two Princesses of Phobos. Just like one of the Solaris Princesses, one of Phobos Princesses died of a terrible disease. That is the reason why only one of each of them was reincarnated. Original they were the Solaris Duo and the Phobos Duo. Unfortunately only one of each of them was reincarnated because the other two were still born in this time. That is why there is only one of each now. One more thing Solaris and Phobos could switch between Male and Female at will. We have to try to get them to be able to do that again." Setsuna said.

"Are Solaris, Terra, Phobos and Deimos a threat?" Haruka asked.

"No Haruka they aren't." Setsuna said.

"Hey Setsuna, who are Phobos and Deimos? Their Senshi names match the names of my Companion Moons. I thought that Phobos and Deimos were not big enough to support Senshi." Rei said.

"True Rei, but they were your guardians in the Silver Millennium. They also helped us out so much that we had to make them Senshi. Together the three of you have even more power than Saturn did before she was born an infant and now a two year old. Let's just say that you three are only at a third of your power when you are apart. Together you make up the Mars Triad. Phobos and Deimos protect you, and you protect them. In the Silver Millennium you were actually best friends. That is the reason why they were Reincarnated." Setsuna said.

"Why didn't you let me know?" Rei asked quite angrily.

"That...is a secret. Not even Chibiusa knows about your two guardians who also happen to be best friends, however Chibiusa and your guardians are Best Friends in the future. Which means you are also one of Chibiusa's best friends in the Future. Titan and Rhea will be awakened once Hotaru-Chan becomes Sailor Saturn again. She is growing up quite fast. Ami who are the remaining Senshi to be awakened after the four that just were?" Setsuna said.

Ami pulled out her Mercury Computer and scanned it. "The ones that still need to be awakened are as follows: Io, Callisto, Ganymede, Europa, Triton, Charon, Titan and Rhea, Titania, and Oberon." Ami said.

"Titania and Oberon?" Haruka asked.

"I never thought that would be possible as small as those moons are?" Michiru asked.

"Neither did I until now." Ami said.

"Oh times ahead must be dark indeed." Setsuna said.

* * *

**_In her room in the 30th Century, Chibiusa sneezes..._**

* * *

"Oh I never believed that stuff about sneezing when somebody is talking about you but then again." Chibiusa said.

* * *

_**Back to present just as the meeting is about to adjourn... the doorbell rings.**_

* * *

"Hi my name is Satoshi Tanaka what's your name?." Satoshi-Chan asked Ranma-Chan and Akane..

"My name is Kasumi Yawa. I'm from Cerulean City on a smaller island called Kanto. Satoshi is from Pallet City." Kasumi said.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet ya.. This is my Fiancee Akane Tendo." Ranma-Chan said.

"It's not our fault. Our fathers made the decision." Akane said.

"Yeah who could love a Tomboy like that!" Ranma-Chan said jokingly.

"Ranma no --." Akane was cut off.

"I didn't mean it Akane. You know I was just joking." Ranma-Chan said.

"Sounds like us don't it Kasu-Chan?" Satoshi-Chan asked.

"Exactly like us Sato-Kun." Kasumi said.

"Sato-Kun?" Akane asked.

"Kasu-Chan?" Ranma-Chan asked.

The front door of the Hikawa Shrine opened revealing Rei. Her friends were behind her.

"Can we help you?" Rei asked.

"Yes you can. I'm Satoshi, this is Kasumi, that's Ranma, and that's Akane." Satoshi-Chan said pointing to the respective people.

"We were drawn to this district for some reason. Then we ran into this big monster that attacked us." Kasumi said

"We saw some color-coded magical girls. They then disappeared. You were in their place." Akane said.

"We would like some answers about these. We would also like two glasses of cold water and two glasses of hot water." Ranma-chan said as Satoshi-Chan pulled out a Locket with the symbol of the Sun on it, and the others pulled out Henshin Wands.

"That seems to be an odd request. We will oblige though." Makoto said.

"Yeah we would be happy to do so, it is always good to meet new people. The more the scarier." Minako said messing up another saying.

"I believe that is 'the more the merrier.'" Kasumi corrected.

"That too." Minako said.

"Well come in already." Rei said.

They all went into the kitchen. Rei got the hot and cold water. She still thought that was a strange request. This is Juban though. The only other wards to come close if not surpass Jubans weirdness is Nerima as well as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"By the way my name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru said.

"My name is Ami Mizuno." Ami said.

"I'm Rei Hino." Rei said.

"I'm Makoto Kino." Makoto said.

"I'm Minako Aino." Minako said.

"Haruka Tenoh." Haruka Tenoh said.

"Michiru Kaioh." Michiru said.

"Setsuna Meioh." Setsuna said.

Little Hotaru-Chan was sitting in the corner just playing with her toys.

"Nice to meet all of you I'm Satoshi Tanaka from Pallet City. This is Pikachu. He had some strange Crescent Moon mark on his forehead earlier today. That is how Kasumi and I got these." Satoshi-Chan said as she showed everyone her Locket.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa. I'm from Cerulean City. Yeah that's right we would like some answers." Kasumi said as she pulled out her Henshin Wand.

"Ranma Saotome. I need some answers." Ranma-Chan said as she held up her Henshin Wand.

"Akane Tendo. I would like some answers too." Akane said as she held up her Henshin Wand.

"First we need to know why you needed the water. I will get you fresh glasses. They are probably the opposite temperatures they were." Rei said as she got up, but was stopped by Ranma-Chan.

"These will work." Ranma-Chan said as she dumped the warm water that used to be cold over her head returning to his/her birth form.

Minako and Makoto drooled at the sight of Ranma-Kun. The other girls did the same thing except for Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi because she had Mamoru.

Satoshi-Chan repeated what Ranma-Chan did. His hair returned to normal length and color and his eyes returned to his normal Brown. The reactions were the same. Akane and Kasumi glared daggers at the other girls. Gee I wonder why?

Satoshi and Ranma explained their curses to the girls. Needless to say, they were quite amused. They kept on pouring hot and cold water on Satoshi and Ranma, activating and deactivating the curses. Satoshi's hair kept lengthening and shortening and his eyes kept on changing color as did his hair with the change of form.

"Could you please stop that!" Ranma and Satoshi exclaimed in stereo.

"Yes please stop! Satoshi and Ranma are not toys!" Kasumi and Akane exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**__****__**Revised: 03/27/2008**_

Made minor adjustments. Sincerely, AshK. Please Read and Review


	3. 03: Attack on Viridian City, Kanto

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon so don't sue me!_**

_**Episode 03: Attack In Viridian City, Kanto**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Satoshi-Chan, Kasumi, Ranma-Chan, and Akane met the Senshi. They demonstrated the Curses of Satoshi and Ranma. Last we left our heroes Satoshi and Ranma kept on changing from male to female and back again thanks to the Senshi wanting to see the curses in action.

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Team Rocket Headquarters...**_

* * *

Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu were called into to Sakaki's office.

"What do you need us for boss? We were hot on the trail of the twerp and Pikachu. The next thing we knew we woke up outside of Headquarters." Musashi stated.

"Nya-Su! I bet you anything we were blasted off by a Thunder Attack!" Nyasu said.

"We probably were as usual! Who were those girls that destroyed that monster? I believe there were thirteen of them in color-coded outfits, and one guy in formal wear." Kojiro said.

"Idiots! Those were the Sailor Senshi, but there are only nine of them and a guy in formal wear. Unless no no way! Those four could not have been reawakened. Beryl made sure that Solaris and Phobos were reincarnated as guys. If Phobos is back, that means that Deimos is back as well! Not to mention Solaris and Terra! Professor Namba get in here!" Sakaki said.

"What is it boss!" Namba asked.

"I need you to do some research on how to resurrect dead villains! As for you three continue on after that Pikachu and don't contact me until you succeed!" Sakaki Howled.

"Yes sir, Sakaki sir!" Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu said as they ran out the door in a panic.

"Grunts! Get in here now!" Sakaki screamed.

"Yes! What do you wish master?" The Grunts asked in unison.

"Try to find me Kaorinite! I think Namba might need her help with some research. I will reach into the void of darkness and send some Youma, and Daimons to get more pure hearts and energy!" Sakaki said as he shifted to a cloaked figure with a black upside down Crescent moon on his forehead."

"Yes Master Wiseman! You want us to try and bring back Nehellenia as well?" The Grunts asked as if in a trance.

"Yes do so!" Sakaki Wiseman ordered.

"Yes master!" The possessed Grunts said as they left the room.

"Soon Sailor Moon! I will gain back Black Lady. Everyones dreams and pure hearts will be mine. Even your new Senshi! Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sakaki Wiseman cackled.

* * *

_**Back to the Shrine...**_

* * *

Everyone present felt a cold sensation crawl down their spines. Setsuna felt it the worst.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up! Crystal Tokyo is in Danger so is small lady. Satoshi, Kasumi, Ranma, Akane come with me I must show you something. You must transform into Senshi." Setsuna said as she transformed and opened a portal.

"Oh okay fine! Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Satoshi said as he transformed into a she and then into Sailor Solaris.

"Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra. Authors Note: Kasumi wears her hair down now.

'Here I go again' Ranma thought. "Phobos Power Make Up!" Ranma said as he became a she, hair came out of the pigtail and became free-flowing becoming Sailor Phobos.

"Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Deimos. Her hair is also back to the length it was in Season I before the Ryoga-Ranma fight incident.

* * *

"As for the rest of us!" Usagi said switching to her Serenity Persona. "We must transform and split up. Ami where is a disturbance at?" Usagi-Serenity asked.

Ami pulled out her Mercury computer. "It looks like a disturbance is coming from Viridian City, Kanto." Ami said.

"Okay let's go then! Let's Transform and Teleport there. Kasumi described Kanto to us. Viridian means Green so let's picture a City that has a lot of Green in it on Kanto." Usagi said.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Usagi said as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Mecury Crystal Power Make Up!" Ami said as she transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Rei said as she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" Makoto said as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" Minako said as she transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!" Michiru said as she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

Mamoru just transformed into Tuxedo Kamen without saying anything.

Everyone then teleported to Viridian City.

* * *

_**Gates of Time...**_

* * *

"Welcome to the Gates of Time Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos." Pluto said. I believe you may know who is behind this Solaris and Terra. You have always encountered them throughout your journeys." Pluto said.

"Who?" Solaris and Terra asked in unison.

"Orion could you kindly tell your charges who they are?" Pluto asked.

Crescent Moon then appeared on Pikachus Forehead once again turning him into Orion.

"Solaris, Terra, Phobos, Deimos; Team Rocket and Giovanni are behind this. My advisor name is Orion." Orion said.

"What does this have to do with us Pluto?" Phobos and Deimos asked in unison.

"See for yourself." Pluto said as she pointed her Garnet Rod at the gates.

* * *

_**Team Rocket Headquarters...**_

* * *

Happosai is in Team Rocket Headquarters. "What do you want and who are you?" Happosai asked.

"I am Sakaki and I need your help to liberate all the silky darlings in Kanto, Johto, Orange Archipelago, Juban, Hoenn and Sinnoh if possible. I've heard about you Happosai Grand Master of Anything goes Martial Arts. You seek to make one Ranma Saotome your heir. This Ranma Saotome has some sort of curse. I believe it is Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl. Someone else one of my great enemies Satoshi has also fallen victim to the Curse. Which means--" Sakaki was cut of by Happosai.

"Yet another purty lady to gather energy from! I'm in. Anyting else?" Happosai asked.

"Yes, you are now under the control of Wiseman. Bring me all the pure hearts and energy you can gather." Sakaki said as he morphed into a cloak-shrouded figure and stared directly into Happosai's eyes.

"Yes Master Wiseman I hear and obey." Happosai said as a Black Upside Down Crescent Moon appeared on his forehead and vanished.

* * *

_**Back at the Gates of Time...**_

* * *

"The Old Freak! He will pay. Now he is after both me and you Solaris." Phobos said.

"Not to mention the other Senshi and Terra as well as you Deimos." Pluto said.

"We have to stop Sakaki and Wiseman whatever it takes! Even if it means we must sacrifice ourselves to do it." Solaris said.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly Solaris." Terra said.

"Whatever it takes!" Phobos said.

"We will win! and Crystal Tokyo will be saved. So will small lady. Wait a minute, how do I know about small lady?" Deimos finished.

"That is a secret." Sailor Pluto said.

"Um hate to be the killjoy guys but Viridian City is in danger." Solaris said.

"Well what are waiting for let's go help the others." Pluto said as she waved her Garnet Rod and opened a portal to Viridian City.

* * *

_**Viridian City the town with glorius Green Grasses...**_

* * *

The Senshi to put it lightly were getting their asses kicked. They were outnumbered and out classed by the number of Daemons and Youma.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto said as she executed her attack.

"Go Orion destroy those monsters with a Thunder Attack!" Solaris said.

"Right away Solaris. Take this monsters Thunder!" Orion said as he moondusted several monsters with one blow. Or so he thought. They were still standing there unscathed.

"Go Starmie use Thunder now!" Terra said. Also to no avail.

"Let me give it a try Moko Takabisha!" Phobos said. Also to no avail.

"My turn take this! Hi ya!" Deimos said as she kicked the monsters full power. This too was to no avail!

"That won't work girls use your magical attacks!" Moon screamed.

"We don't have any magical attacks! Oh no!" Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Daemos said as they were surrounded.

"Yes you do! Reach deep down into your hearts and say what comes naturally it will probably come out as an attack!" Mercury pointed out.

"Okay here I go Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said as a bunch of Youma and Daimons were instantly vaporized.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she finished off several other Youma and Daemons.

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike!" Phobos said as she instantly vaporized several more Daemons and Youma.

"Deimos Hammerhead Strike!" Daemos said as she burned through and instantly vaporized more Youma's and Daemons.

All of a sudden Mars found herself backed up against Phobos and Deimos. 'Wait a minute Phobos, Deimos we were originally best friends in the Silver Millennium. You two protected me and I protected you. We were known as the Mars Triad! If we work together we can finish off the rest of these Daimons and Youma.' Mars thought.

"Alright let's destroy these creeps now Phobos Triad Power! Huh where did that come from?" Phobos asked confused.

"Our Silver Millennium Memories Phobos! Let's do this! Deimos Triad Power!" Daemos said.

"I'm in too. Let's do this Phobos and Deimos! I call upon the power of the Mars Triad Phobos, Daemos and Mars!" Mars said.

Three-way split screen: "Phobos Power!" Phobos said. "Deimos Power!" Daemos said. "Mars Crystal Power!" Mars said. A triangle of red, dark-red and violet-red formed around the Silver Millennium best friends. Then three beams shot out in the form of a triangle. Turning most of the remaining Youma and Daimons into Moondust.

"Okay there are only three left. Sailor Moon you do the honors!" Tuxedo Kamen said. The rest of the Senshi all agreed. Sailor Moon deserved the honor.

"Okay here I go! Rainbow Moon Heartache!" Moon said. A Giant Pink Heart destroyed the reamining Daimon's and Youma.

* * *

_**Team Rocket Headquarters...**_

* * *

"It is coming along Master. Slowly but surely. As soon as Kaorinite gets here I will be able to do more your eminence." Namba replied as he bowed and left.

"See that you do! Now to get on with my plans!" Sakaki cackled.

* * *

_**Back in Viridian City...**_

* * *

"Well we saved the day again." Solaris said.

"Yeah I never get a break!" Phobos said.

"It's like the world has it in for us." Deimos said.

"And we can't do anything about it." Terra said.

Everyone agreed with their four newest Team Members. Everyone then found a hidden alley and De-Transformed. Satoshi-Chan and Ranma-Chan then all of a sudden materialized Tea Kettles out of nowhere and changed back.

"Well looks like the world is in danger again Satoshi and we have been chosen to save it." Kasumi said.

"Yeah too bad it has to be as a girl!" Satoshi grumbled.

"I know what you mean Satoshi, every single solitary time that I needed to save the world it had to be as a girl." Ranma said.

"I don't understand why you two had to be girls to save the world!" Mamoru said.

"Destiny." Setsuna said as she all of a sudden re-transformed and disappeared.

"Does she always do that Princess?" Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Yes she does." Usagi said.

"It's freaky." Ranma and Akane said in unison.

"You get used to it." Haruka said as she, Michiru and little Hotaru went home.

"See you guys around." Satoshi said.

"Yeah see ya." Kasumi said.

"We will." Ranma said.

"Bye now." Akane said.

"Bye." Usagi said as her and the rest of the inners as well as Satoshi, Kasumi, Ranma and Akane went their separate ways.

* * *

What is Giovanni planning. What does Happosai have to do with it. All this and more in the next exciting chapter of _**Galactic Guardians**_!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Fic Revised: 03/27/2008_**


	4. 04: Enter Sailors Io and Europa

_**Galactic Guardians**_

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

_**Episode 04: Enter Sailors Io and Europa.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 , or Sailor Moon. I am not that rich. I only write for enjoyment.**_

**_New Characters: Haruka Tamaki from Petalburg City: Age 15 and Sayuri from Nerima, Tokyo Japan: Age 18_**

* * *

**_Last Time on Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

Satoshi, Kasumi, Ranma and Akane had their first major battle as Sailor Senshi. They won, but Satoshi and Ranma were disappointed that they had to save the world as girls. Setsuna just said it was destiny. Ranma-Chan is Sailor Phobos, Akane is Sailor Deimos, Satoshi-Chan is Sailor Solaris, and Kasumi is Sailor Terra. Everyone then went their separate ways. Satoshi has some explaining to do as to why he is female again. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**_Pallet City: Satoshi's Home..._**

* * *

"I'm home." Satoshi said.

"How was your latest journey with Kasumi honey?" Hanako asked.

"It was all fine and dandy until I fell into a spring and got cursed." Satoshi said.

"What are you talking about honey?" Hanako asked.

"It's a long story Mom." Satoshi said.

"Plenty of time to tell your story honey." Hanako said.

"Okay here I go." Satoshi said.

"I feel a flashback coming on." Hanako said.

"You're right Mom." Satoshi said.

* * *

**_Flashback Mode On:_**

* * *

_**After Satoshi returned to Kanto he went to see Kasumi. Kasumi was ecstatic to see him. She then decided that it would be great to travel with him and Pikachu again. Takeshi went back to Pewter. He decided to stay in Pewter to help his family run the Gym and continue his quest to become a Master Breeder. Kasumi and Satoshi decided that they should try to see if they could catch more Pokemon. They decided that they should probably explore China. Little did they know in a little place called the Quing Hai Province of China, one of their lives would be changed forever thanks to a certain Green-Haired Senshi. **_

_**Our two favorite heroes were traveling through China. To be exact they were traveling through the Quing Hai Province of China, Of course they were looking for more Pokemon. Satoshi was telling Kasumi about his journey with Takeshi and Hikari through Sinnoh. He talked all about his Gym Battles, the people and Rivals he met and all the Pokemon he caught. Kasumi was really excited about Satoshi's story.**_

_**"Oh wow Satoshi! You won the Sinnoh League? That is great!" Kasumi said.**_

_**"Yeah I did! It wasn't as fun without anyone but Takeshi and Hikari to talk to. I missed talking to you, as well as Haruka, and Masato(Max). Hikari and I competed in several contests. I took the Sinnoh Gym Challenge as well. I missed all of our fights that we used to have in the olden days. I am really glad that we decided to travel again." Satoshi said.**_

_**"I was happy when we were reunited. I just hope my sisters can handle the Gym." Kasumi said.**_

_**"I'm sure they will be fine Kasu-Chan. They have improved quite a bit." Satoshi said.**_

_**"I know that Sato-Kun. I just hope I don't regret leaving them in charge." Kasumi said.**_

_**As Satoshi and Kasumi continued to walk the headed into a valley that all of a sudden started to fog over. They found themselves going further down the hill. The high peaks of the Bayankala Range towered over them. As they reached the bottom of the valley, they came across several Springs with Bamboo Poles sticking out of them. Kasumi got scared and grabbed on to Satoshi.**_

_**"Satoshi-Kun I'm scared. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here we should go back. It's really hard to see." Kasumi said as she clung onto Satoshi's hand.**_

_**"Kasu-Chan don't grab so tight. You can hold onto my hand but try to loosen up a little bit will ya?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"Oh sorry Sato-Kun." Kasumi said.**_

_**"Don't worry about it Kasu-Chan. I won't let anything happen to you. Look at all these springs. I wonder where we are." Satoshi said.**_

_**"I don't know." Kasumi said as her and Satoshi continued to look at all of the Springs.**_

_**"Welcome, honored guests to Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs. Jusenkyo. I am the Jusenkyo Guide. More than one-hundred Springs here and each one with own tragic story. Very bad if you fall in Spring." The Guide warned.**_

_**"What harm can a spring do. Kasu-Chan let's explore this place." Satoshi said as he dragged Kasumi all over the place.**_

_**"Sato-Kun! I can walk by myself! You don't have to drag me." Kasumi said.**_

_**"Oh sorry Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said.**_

_**"No problem Sato-Kun. I will let go now thanks for making me feel secure." Kasumi said.**_

_**"No problem what are best friends for?" Satoshi said.**_

_**"You're right." Kasumi said as her and Satoshi continued to explore.**_

_**"Please be careful honored guests. Very bad if you fall in spring." The Guide said as he continued to watch.**_

_**"We know we know." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.**_

_**"Perfect. I will start to complete the circle. Those two travelers have had many adventures in this life and the previous. Don't worry my Princess, I will make sure that you all succeed. The only way to do that is to make a minor adjustment. I must involve these two travelers. Kasumi will probably be fine. It's Satoshi I'm worried about. This experience at Jusenkyo will change his life forever. He will suffer the most. Please forgive me Usagi, but it's the only way I can assure Crystal Tokyo will exist. I'm sorry Satoshi." One Sailor Pluto said from the shadows. She then teleported to the Time Gate.**_

_**"Kasumi did you say something?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"No Satoshi I didn't." Kasumi said.**_

_**Somewhere beyond reality...**_

_**"This is going to be hard on Satoshi and Kasumi. Satoshi especially. I'm sorry but I must interfere." Pluto said.**_

_**"Don't worry about it. Satoshi will be fine. He will just have to get used to it." Future Pluto said as she appeared.**_

_**"If it must be done to assure Crystal Tokyo will happen." Pluto said.**_

_**"It must be done. Goodbye." Future Pluto said as she disappeared into the Time Stream.**_

_**"Let's see here a little move here. A tiny adjustment there. A tiny move here to lengthen Satoshi's hair in his female form and change his Eye Color. I'm sorry Satoshi." Pluto said as she manipulated Satoshi's movement.**_

**_"Forgive me Majesties, but it must be done to make sure Crystal Tokyo will come to pass." Pluto said._**

_**"The Circle will soon be complete." Pluto said.**_

_**Back to Jusenkyo...**_

_**Satoshi and Pikachu were exploring it more. Kasumi was cold so she went into the Guide's hut.**_

_**"Quite a place huh Pikachu?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"Pika Pikapi."(Translation: Sure is Satoshi.) Pikachu said.**_

_**All of a sudden Satoshi stepped on Pikachu's tail.**_

_**"Pika Pika Pika pi Pikachu!"(Translation: Ow ow ow ow Satoshi you stepped on my tail Thunderbolt!) Pikachu said with cheeks sparking and executing a Thunderbolt.**_

_**"Ahhhhhhhh Pikachu! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail!" Satoshi said and then Splash! He fell into one of the springs.**_

_**"Pikachupi Pik Pikachu!"(Translation: Kasumi help I shocked Satoshi with a Thunderbolt and he ended up falling into a spring!) Pikachu said.**_

_**"Satoshi! Oh no! Pikachu what happened?" Kasumi said as she rushed out.**_

_**"Pikachupi Pikapi Pika Pika chu! Pika Pika!"(Translation: Kasumi, Satoshi stepped on my tail on accident and I shocked him so hard with a Thunderbolt and sent him into that spring!) Pikachu said as he pointed to one of the Springs.**_

_**"Oh no Satoshi!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Satoshi are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she went to the side of the spring.**_

_**Kasumi was anxiously awaiting Satoshi to surface. Instead of the Satoshi she knew, a girl woth Waist Length Blond hair and Blue Eyes popped out of the water. This girl was Kasumi's height. (5'7" Satoshi is about 6'2" in his normal form.) Her build was similar to Kasumi's. **_

_**"I'm fine Kasumi." Satoshi-Chan said."**_

_**"Um Satoshi you don't look fine to me." Kasumi said.**_

_**"What do you mean Kasumi? What is wrong with my voice? Why is my hair so long all of a sudden." Satoshi-Chan asked.**_

_**"Here Satoshi let me help you out of that spring. The guide told you that it was a bad thing to fall into a spring. Did you listen to him? No." Kasumi said as she helped Satoshi stand up. Satoshi-Chan felt as if his center of Balance was off. He now she almost fell face-first again into the spring. Kasumi kept him now her from doing so.**_

_**"Why did I almost fall over? What is wrong with my balance?" Satoshi-Chan asked.**_

_**"Um Satoshi you might want to take a look in my mirror." Kasumi said as she handed Satoshi-Chan her hand-held mirror.**_

_**"Wha what happened to me. I just thought it was an ordinary spring. What happened?" Satoshi-Chan asked as she looked at her now feminine face and now waist length hair and Blue eyes in the mirror.**_

_**The guide then came out of his hut.**_

_**"Oh too bad honored customer, you fall into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl. It is very tragic story of girl that drowned in spring 1500 year ago. Whoever falls into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl take body of girl when hit with cold water. However, I no know why your hair lengthened or your eyes changed to blue it never happen before. Hot water reverses effect." The Jusenkyo Guide said.**_

_**"I'm a girl? No way." Satoshi said as he looked underneath his hooded sweatshirt at the T-shirt he had on. Two unusual mounds were on his chest.**_

_**"No it can't be." He said as he felt down below.**_

_**"Ahhhhhhhh I'm a girl!" Satoshi-Chan screamed at the top of her lungs with her new higher voice. She then started running all over the place.**_

_**"Satoshi! Calm down! Pikachu Thundershock!" Kasumi said.**_

_**Pikachu did so. Satoshi-Chan fell on her back shaking.**_

_**"Th-thanks Kasumi and Pikachu." Satoshi-Chan said as she shook off the Thundershock.**_

_**"I can't believe it I'm stuck as a girl forever!" Satoshi screamed.**_

_**"Calm down honored customer. Like I said, you aren't stuck like that forever. You and Friends follow to hut." The Guide said.**_

_**"Okay. Come on Kasumi, Pikachu let's go." Satoshi-Chan said. Kasumi and Pikachu followed. Pikachu stayed away from Satoshi-Chan because he was scared.**_

_**"Okay Satoshi. Come on Pikachu." Kasumi said as Pikachu hopped on her shoulder. Satoshi-Chan, Kasumi, and Pikachu followed the guide.**_

_**"Honored customers, welcome to hut. Nyannichuan Curse is not permanent as I said before. Hot water reverse effect see." The guide said as he poured the Tea Kettle over Satoshi-Chan reverting her back to Satoshi.**_

_**"Yes! I'm cured! No more girl!" Satoshi said.**_

_**"Honored Customer no understand." The Guide said.**_

_**"Whatcha mean I don't understand?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"Hot water not permanent cure. It does cure you, but only temporary until you get splashed again. Miss Customer could you please show Mr. Customer what I talk about? I wish I knew why your hair became long in curse form." The guide said.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Pluto then appeared out of nowhere.**_

**_"I can answer that. Satoshi Tanaka, and Kasumi Yawa, each have a destiny to fulfill. Satoshi , the reason why your hair grew unlike the others, is because I modified the magic in the spring. You are the only one that will have long hair in your cursed form. When you switch back to your regular form, it will return to your original length. You never know sometime later, you might enjoy having long hair as a girl." Pluto said as she disappeared leaving a very confused Satoshi in her wake._**

_**

* * *

**__**"I would be happy to do so guide! Azumarril come on out!" Kasumi said.**_

_**"Azumarril." (Translation: What do you need Kasumi?) Azumarril asked.**_

_**"Use Water Gun on Satoshi!" Kasumi said.**_

_**"Azu Azu Marril!"(Translation: Right Water Gun!) Azumarril said as she sprayed Satoshi with Water Gun turning him into her. Satoshi-Chan's hair lengthened again.**_

_**"Oh I see. Hot water reverts me to my natural form and cold water changes me back into a girl. Is there a permanent cure guide?" Satoshi-Chan said and then asked.**_

_**"No, is no permanent cure anymore. Nannichuan Spring of Drowned Boy dried up a while ago for some reason. I so sorry honored customer. Come back again someday and maybe it be full again." The guide said as he dumped hot water on Satoshi-Chan changing her back to him. His hair then returned to normal.**_

_**"Thanks guide. Come on Pikachu, Kasumi let's go find a place to camp." Satoshi said.**_

_**"Pika Pikapi. Pika Pikachupi?"(Translation: Okay Satoshi. Ready Kasumi?") Pikachu said as he jumped on Satoshi's Shoulder.**_

_**"Yes. Thank you Azumarril return." Kasumi said as she recalled Azumarril and walked with Satoshi and Pikachu to try and find a place to camp. A few minutes later they set up camp. The guide stopped them.**_

_**"Honored Customers, this is not good place to camp. I will escort you out of this valley. That way you can find camp." The guide said as he went with Satoshi, Kasumi, and Pikachu.**_

**_Flashback Mode Off._**

* * *

**_Back to the Tanaka Residence..._**

* * *

"That's how it happened Mom." Satoshi said.

"Um honey, could you demonstrate your curse for me? I need to see it to believe it." Hanako said.

"Okay Mom, I need a glass of cold water and a glass of warm not boiling water." Satoshi said.

"Sure sweetie." Hanako said as she went to the kitchen and returned to the couch. She then handed them to Satoshi.

"Mom we better go into the back yard. The water might make a mess." Satoshi said as Hanako escorted him outside.

* * *

**_Out in the back yard..._**

* * *

"Okay Mom, do not blink, just watch." Satoshi said as he took the glass of cold water and poured it over his head becoming a girl also her hair became Waist length and blond while his eyes became blue again..

"That's interesting. When you go off to college how will you avoid cold water. I think it is best that you go to college as a girl to avoid revealing your curse. Hot water won't just fall out of the sky." Hanako said.

"Mom, don't say that! I'm a guy! Please don't blink just watch me again." Satoshi-Chan said as she poured the warm water over her head returning to her birth form. His hair-length returned to normal as well.

"Okay. I understand sweetie. However, you can't hide it forever. Everyone will eventually find out." Hanako said.

"I know that Mom. I will cross that bridge when I come to it." Satoshi said.

"I know you will honey." Hanako said.

"Mom let's go in, I'm starving. All that walking has made me hungry." Satoshi said.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready shortly." Hanako said as she turned and went into the house.

Satoshi was about to turn and go into the house when there was a freak downpour that shifted him into his cursed form.

"Grrrrr. I'm still not use to the freak downpours that occur that shift me to this form!" Satoshi-Chan said to herself and went in the house.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Nerima..._**

* * *

Sayuri was sweeping her front sidewalk. All of a sudden she heard a scream of someone being attacked. She headed in the direction of the scream. When she got to the location she noticed a couple of girls in Sailor Suits one in Dark Red and one in Violet Red trying to take out the monster.

"Phobos Tiger palm strike." Phobos said as she shot a beam at the monster. Another monseter also appeared.

"Daemos Hammer Head strike." Daemos said as she shot a beam shaped like a Hammerhead Shark into the other monster. Both attacks were dodged by the monsters. And a third one appeared and Ukyo started beating it up with her battle spatula. It just absorbed the blows.

* * *

_**In Petalburg City...**_

* * *

Haruka Tamaki was out practicing combination attacks with all her Pokemon. The reason she was doing this was to get ready for the next contest she was competing in. She heard a scream coming from the center of town. She recalled her Blaziken(her Combusken evolved), her Venusaur(her Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur and then into Venusaur), her Snorlax(Munchlax evolved), her Blastoise(her Squirtle evolved into Wartortle and then evolved into Blastoise) her Beautifly and her Delcatty(she evolved her Skitty after she learned all of her attacks) into their Pokeballs then she headed into the center of Town.

Monsters were running rampant. She needed to do something and since she only had her Pokemon she sent them out and they were holding their own against the monsters. They were seriously outnumbered so they needed help.

* * *

_**Back in Pallet City and Cerulean City...**_

* * *

A split screen shows up. Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi get this dark feeling over them. They had to get to Petalburg. Their friend Haruka was in trouble. They left a note for their respective families. Satoshi-Chan sent out Charizard(he came back) and Kasumi got on her Altaria(she caught a Swablu and it evolved into Altaria). And flew to Petalburg. Once they got there Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi recalled their Pokemon and Transformed into Sailor Solaris and Sailor Terra. Pikachu stayed with Hanako(Satoshi's Mom).

* * *

_**Back in Juban...**_

* * *

Makoto had the same dark feeling as Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi. Makoto had to get to Petalburg City and then she had to get to Nerima. Makoto transformed and roof-hopped to Petalburg. Hotaru transformed and roof-hopped to Nerima.

* * *

_**Petalburg City...**_

* * *

Haruka and her Pokemon were seriously outclassed and outnumbered. Haruka panicked after she saw her Pokemon faint and recalled them. She was backed up into a corner. A strange symbol appeared on her forehead. It was the Symbol of Jupiter which contained a yellow shade with an Ellipse attached to a circle surrounding it. That was the symbol of Io. Jupiter, Terra and Solaris immediately saw this.

Jupiter materialized a henshin wand with the above-stated symbol out of thin-air. "Hey you!" Jupiter said.

"Excuse me I have a name." The girl said.

"Is by any chance Haruka Tamaki from Petalburg City. Pokemon Coordinator?" Jupiter asked.

"That would be me." Haruka said.

"Good catch this and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Jupiter said.

"Okay." Haruka said as she caught it.

"Io Power Make Up!" Haruka said as a yellow-green light surrounded her.

Haruka's Fuku is the Standard Senshi Seifuku. Gold Tiara with a green gem in the center materialized on her forehead, Yellow earrings, Yellow choker materialized on her neck and ears. The skirt and collar are green. Her bow on her chest and ribbon on her back are yellow. Her Boots are high-healed and come up to her knee and are also green. her gloves are white Elbow length gloves with green piping at the top. Her hair came out of her two ponytails and became free-flowing. Where Haruka once stood, Sailor Io was in her place.

"Okay Io use one of your attacks." Jupiter said.

"Attack, you mean I have a magical attack?" Io asked.

"Yes you do Io. Also, you have a disguise field that keeps people from knowing who you are. Jupiter said.

"Just say the first thing that comes to your mind Io..." Terra started.

"...it will probably come out as an attack." Sol finished.

"Okay here I go, Io Volcanic blast!" Io exclaimed.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Sol said.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said.

All four attacks hit home. Which in turn dissentigrated the Monster.

All four of them went to the alley and de-transformed. Haruka's hair went back to normal.

"Hi Haruka how are you?" The two girls that were Solaris and Terra said. Haruka immediately recognized Kasumi. She didn't recognize the girl that was Solaris though.

"Hi Haruka, my name is Makoto Kino. I'm Sailor Jupiter. Welcome to the team Sailor Io." Jupiter said.

"Sorry Haruka, you don't recognize me do you." Satoshi-Chan said as she materialized a tea kettle out of nowhere. She poured the kettle over her head becoming male again..

"Satoshi? How did you become a girl?" Haruka asked.

"Let's go to the gym and I'll explain." Satoshi said.

"He will need a glass of hot and cold water." Kasumi said.

"No problem. We will need to go in the back yard though." Haruka said.

"That works." Satoshi said.

"Well Satoshi, Kasumi, I have to get on to Nerima. Haruka it was nice meeting you. I have to go. Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" Makoto said as she transformed and roof-hopped home.

"Bye Makoto! It was nice to meet you and thank you." Haruka said as she waved goodbye.

"No problem Haruka! Bye!" Jupiter said as she roof-hopped into the distance.

* * *

_**Behind the Petalburg Gym...**_

* * *

Haruka just came back with the water. Satoshi told his story and demonstrated his curse. Surprisingly Haruka didn't faint.

"You never catch a break do you Satoshi?" Haruka asked.

"Unfortunately, I never do catch a break. Just like Ranma! You probably will meet him later. He has the exact same Jusenkyo Curse as me.

"That's cool. So are you two the leaders of the new Senshi group that I just became a part of? I remember your cursed form from a past life Sayomi!" Haruka giggled.

"Don't remind me. Maybe I was meant to be a girl!" Satoshi said.

"If I remember right Sayomi, you and Princess Kasumi were really close and not just best friends. Just like Uranus and Neptune and Phobos and Deimos. No wonder why you were drawn to each other!" Haruka started rolling on the floor laughing.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER THAT WAY! WE ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS!" Satoshi and Kasumi screamed at Haruka as they blushed.

"AND DON'T CALL ME SAYOMI! I'M A GUY NAMED SATOSHI!" Satoshi said.

"Not for long. Blastoise water gun on Satoshi!" Haruka said as she sent out Blastoise. Blastoise obeyed and caused Satoshi to become Satoshi-Chan all over again.

"Kasumi let's head back home. Here Haruka, Sailor Moon told us to give you this communicator. Now you can reach us or the other Senshi anytime!" Satoshi-Chan said as her an Kasumi left the backyard, sent out their Pokemon and flew back to Pallet City and Cerulean City.

Haruka put her wrist communicator on her dresser and headed to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nerima...**_

* * *

Sayuri was seriously outnumbered. Phobos and Deimos couldn't handle the monsters either. Luckily, Jupiter showed up and used a Jupiter Oak Evolution to dispatch one of the monsters. More kept on coming.

Sayuri was in a corner when strange symbol appeared on her forhead. It was the symbol of Jupiter surrounded by an ellipse attached to a circle. The symbol of Europa.

"Sayuri, catch this and say the first thing that comes to your mind!" Jupiter said as she tossed the Henshin stick with the same symbol as the one on her forehead to her.

"Okay here goes, Europa Power Make Up!" Sayuri said as a Turquoise light surrounded her.

The outfit was a white body suit, with a short Turquoise Skirt and Sailor Collar. It included Knee-Length Turquoise Boots flat-soled, A pair of Forearm-length gloves with Turquoise piping, an Orange-Yellow bow on her chest, a smaller ribbon of the same color on the small of her back. A golden Tiara with a Turquoise Gem in the center. A turquoise choker on her neck. She was also wearing eye-shadow of a turquoise color and red lipstick. A pair of dangling turquoise earrings appeared on ears. Her hair was also free-flowing. Where Sayuri once stood Sailor Europa took her place.

"Deimos Hammerhead strike!" Daemos said as she brought out her mallet. The beam took out another monster.

"Phobos Tiger Roar strike!" Phobos said as she executed a similar move to her Moko Takabisha. This time it was magically enhanced.

"Alright! My turn! Europa Tempest Tornado!" Europa said as a Tornado took out the final monster

After the battle, Jupiter, Phobos, Deimos and Europa; found an alley and de-transformed. Sayuri was surprised when she saw Ranma-Chan and Akane where Phobos and Deimos used to be.

"Ranma, Akane, your Phobos and Deimos. I haven't seen you around where have you been?" Sayuri asked.

"After the wedding disaster, Akane and I moved in with my mom in Juban." Ranma-Chan said.

"Oh okay. I take it you wanted to get away from the chaos?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes we did, unfortunately chaos never leaves me alone." Ranma-Chan said.

"Unfortunately is right." Akane said.

"Well Ranma it was nice to see you again. It was also nice to meet you Makoto. I have to go meet Yuka at the mall." Sayuri said as she went into the house, put her broom away. She then came back out. Bye Ranma, bye Akane, and bye Makoto." Sayuri said.

"Bye Sayuri. I have to get back to Juban. Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!" Makoto said as she transformed into Jupiter and roofhopped back to Jubaan.

"Bye Sayuri see you later." Akane said.

"Yeah see ya." Ranma said.

Ranma and Akane transformed into Phobos and Deimos and followed Jupiter to Juban.

"Bye guys." Sayuri said as she headed to the mall.

_**

* * *

**_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_**Revised: 03/27/2007**_


	5. 05: Enter Callisto and Ganymede

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2 so don't sue me! I only own this story and the New Senshi that I created. Do not use this story without my permission! **_

_**Episode 05: Enter Callisto and Ganymede.**_

_**New Characters: Chibiusa: Age 14, Nanako from New Bark Town: Age 17, Azusa Shiratori: Age 18 Lily: Age 23, Violet: Age 24, Daisy: Age 25, Professor Elm: Age 45**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Haruka Tamaki from Petalburg City was revealed to be Sailor Io and Sayuri was revealed to be Sailor Europa.

* * *

Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi were surprised who turned out to be Sailor Io. It was their old friend Haruka Tamaki from Petalburg City.

"Hey Satoshi what do you think Haruka met when she said that as Princesses Sayomi and Kasumi in the Silver Millennium were about as close as Phobos and Deimos and Uranus and Neptune?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know Kasumi. I think I know what she met by Uranus and Neptune. I am not so sure about what she met about Phobos and Deimos." Satoshi-Chan said.

"Maybe I could answer those questions for you Satoshi and Kasumi." Pluto said as she appeared out of nowhere and de-transformed.

"Okay Setsuna, start talking now!" Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi said in unison.

"Okay here goes. Back in the Silver Millennium, you two as Sayomi and Kasumi were more than just best friends. As you know, Haruka and Michiru are Lovers. In this lifetime as well as their Silver Millennium selves. As for Phobos and Deimos, they fought a lot much like Ranma and Akane do now. Which explains why they fight so much, because they did so in the Silver Millenium. You two are the exact same way. Satoshi, in the Silver Millennium you were a twin. Your twin sister's name was Sakura. Unfortunately, she died of a terrible disease. She may come to you in a dream. When that happens you will have to learn to control your curse by will. If you don't she will take over. Then again maybe she won't. However you will want to be called Sayomi when her personality is active. Heck she might even want you to go by her name since you and her share the Solaris Powers. Unless you learn to control your curse by will, you will become female in mind, body, soul and spirit. You can't let that happen. Something may also happen later. That's all I'm saying. Good luck Satoshi." Setsuna said.

"That sounds cool Setsuna. Who is going to teach me to control my curse by will?" Satoshi-Chan asked.

"That is a secret! She will be coming to help you soon. As for when, only time will tell. Setsuna said.

"That sounds cool Satoshi! You will be able to control your curse by will eventually." Kasumi said.

"It sure does Kasumi, it sure does." Satoshi-Chan said.

* * *

_**Back in Nerima...**_

* * *

A certain Pigtailed Aquatransexual Martial Artist and the current Sailor Phobos sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." Ranma said.

"I guess so Ranma. It is so weird how you sneeze whenever anyone, anytime, anywhere is talking about you. Akane said.

* * *

_**Back with Setsuna, Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi...**_

* * *

"You mean Satoshi will eventually become Sakura permanently or she will go by Sayomi? I want Satoshi to stay Satoshi." Kasumi said as realizing what she just said and covered her mouth.

"What's this Kasumi? You are actually worried about me? I thought you hated me." Satoshi-Chan said.

"I never said that Satoshi! Well I did after you destroyed my bike. Though you paid me back in full when you left for Hoenn." Kasumi said.

"So you really do care about me?" Satoshi-Chan asked.

"Of course I do silly. I am your best friend." Kasumi said as she playfully whacked Satoshi-Chan upside the head.

"I know we are! Why do you think I was so sad when you left me before I went to Hoenn. Hey Setsuna, is there any way I can keep from turning permanently into my Silver Millennium Alter-Ego and remain a guy. I of course will have to be a gal when I transform though." Satoshi-Chan said.

"Maybe, I will consult Chibiusa next time she comes back to this time. She can help you learn to control your curse." Setsuna said as she transformed into Pluto and entered the time stream.

"Cool!" Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi said in unison.

* * *

_**Thirtieth Century: Crystal Tokyo...**_

* * *

Chibi-Usa was summoned to the throne room by her parents Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I've got some stressing news my daughter." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"What is it Mommy?" Chibi Usa asked.

"I need you to go back to the Twenty-First Century and help out Solaris, Terra, Phobos, Deimos, Io, Titan, as well as the other Senshi yet to be reawakened." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Who are they?" Small Lady asked.

"The next two to be awakened are Sailor Callisto, and Sailor Ganymede. In the Twenty-First Century they are known as Azusa Shiratori from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan; and Nanako from New Bark Town, Johto. Things are getting bad back there." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"How bad is it getting?" Small Lady asked.

"Very bad my daughter. Sakaki is in the service of Wiseman. Evidentally he wasn't dead like we originally thought." Neo King Endymion started.

"In fact Small Lady, he has taken over Sakaki. As of right now Giovanni and Wiseman are one and the same. He is trying to resurrect all of our old enemies." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Who is Sakaki?" Small Lady asked.

"You will have to ask the local Professors in Kanto, Johto, Orange Archipelago and Hoenn to find out. Professor Okaido of Kanto will probably have the most information. If he can't help maybe Satoshi and Kasumi of Kanto can. You also need to help Satoshi and Ranma learn how to control their Jusenkyo Curses that Setsuna so helpfully gave them. She knew darkness was coming, so she needed to curse them with the Spring of Drowned Girl to Reawaken Sailors Solaris and Phobos. Satoshi and Ranma are scared that they are going to become girls forever. You need to help them overcome that so they can control the Nyannichuan Curse by will instead of Hot and Cold Water." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"Yes I will do that Mommy and Daddy. I will see you guys soon." Chibi-Usa said as she created her own portal and headed back to the Twenty-First Century.

* * *

_**Back to the Twenty-First Century...**_

* * *

Satoshi-Chan then found some hot water and returned to his true form.

"Kasumi, could I ask you something?" Satoshi asked.

"What Satoshi?" Kasumi asked.

"If I ever get stuck in my cursed form, will you still be my best friend?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course I will Satoshi, I wouldn't be much of a best friend if I threw away our friendship just because you were locked in your cursed form. Would I?" Kasumi asked.

"I guess you wouldn't be much of a best friend then. Thanks Kasu-Chan!" Satoshi said as he hugged his best friend.

"You're welcome Sato-Kun." Kasumi said as she hugged Satoshi and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Satoshi returned the kiss. All of a sudden their eyes met and everthing seemed right with the world. They moved their heads closer and closer until their Hormones took over and turned a friendly peck into a very passionate kiss.

After they finished their kiss, they stopped, turned away and blushed.

"Hey Kasumi there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for all these years." Satoshi said.

"If you are going to say what I think you are going to say. I love you too!" Kasumi said

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Satoshi asked.

"Just call it female Intuition." Kasumi said.

"You were right Kasumi. It is true. I do Love you." Satoshi said as he initiated another passionate kiss which Kasumi gratefully accepted.

All of a sudden one of those random downpours switched Satoshi to Satoshi-Chan which only made the kiss more passionate. Uh-Oh.

* * *

_**Back in Nerima...**_

* * *

Ranma and Akane have just gotten the bad news from Setsuna that pretty soon Princess Ranko will take over Ranma or he will want to be called Ren. He may also be locked female forever.

"What do you mean Setsuna!" Ranma asked angrily.

"Yeah is there anyway to keep this disaster from happening?" Akane said also angrily.

"Someone is coming to help you to control the curse by will. You shouldn't have a problem learning how to control it. However, Satoshi may have a harder time learning how to control it. I have already explained it to Kasumi and Satoshi. Each time Satoshi switches to his cursed form, a little more of him becomes female. Whenever he becomes Sailor Solaris it only starts to happen faster. If he doesn't learn to control the curse sooner than later his mind will completely morph into a girl until he no longer considers himself a he. Princess Sakura from the Silver Millennium will completely take over until Satoshi no longer exists or he will want to be called Sayomi which was his Silver Millennium Name. He has helped his cause a little bit by admitting that he loved Kasumi. Still he must be helped the most." Setsuna said.

"You mean Satoshi will become a complete girl if he doesn't learn to control his curse? Oh no it could also happen to me if I don't learn real quickly. Akane there is something I have been meaning to tell you ever since I first met you. Since my other erstwhile fiancees already know that you and I have chosen each other, I need to say these three words to you. Akane I--." Ranma was cut off by Akane telling him something.

"Ranma, I love you in either your male form or your cursed form. I guess the memories from our Silver Millennium Lives have finally surfaced." Akane said.

"I love you too A-Chan!" Ranma said as he wrapped his arms around Akane and passionately kissed her in both forms since there was an Impromptu Downpour. The downpour also made the kiss more passionate. Uh-Oh Spaghetti-O's.

* * *

_**Split-Screen shows up...**_

* * *

"Oh no it's starting." Satoshi and Ranma said simultaneously. Satoshi was in a lot more of a panic. The reason being is because he has very little if any meditation training. The only experience he has is when him and Takeshi met Master Bruno of the Elite Four.(Sorry I don't know Bruno's Japanese name please forgive me.)

* * *

_**Chibiusa decided to go to Kanto first so she appeared just outside the Cerulean City entrance...**_

* * *

Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi decided to head to Cerulean City to see Kasumi's sisters. Their communicators beeped.

"Hello this is Sailor Solaris may I please ask who has got this frequency." Satoshi-Chan said as she panicked even more after hearing how she spoke. She then grabbed on to Kasumi for dear life.

"Sayomi Oops I mean Satoshi please let go of me. I need to answer my Communicator." Kasumi said. Satoshi-Chan did so. Sailor Terra here please Identify." Kasumi said.

"Solaris, Terra I'm sorry I forgot that you don't know me. My name is also Usagi, but everyone either calls me Small Lady, Usa, or Chibiusa, however on this frequency I am known as(took a quick look around the coast was clear) Chibimoon . I am right outside Cerulean City. How fast can you get here?" Usa said.

"My Pidgeot just came back, but my curse has been acting pretty stra-- I mean my curse has been acting real Freaky. I do not know whether I am a girl or a guy. 'specially when I switch forms with cold water.' Kasumi and I will get there quickly. Pidgeot I choose you." Satoshi-Chan said as she threw our Pidgeot's Pokeball.

Pidgeot came out and looked at the girl that summoned him. He was about to attack but then saw Pikachu and let Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi get on him.

"Me and Kasumi will be there in a minute. Pidgeot to Cerulean City! Solaris and Terra out see ya soon Chibi-Moon." Satoshi-Chan said as her and Kasumi cut the frequency.

"Pidgeottttttt."(Translation: Right away Satoshi or is it Sayomi. Ha ha ha ha!) Pidgeot laughed.

"Pidgeot! It's not funny. Satoshi is turning into a girl in mind and body. If he doesn't learn to control his curse pretty soon, he will become a she in mind and body. Thanks to the Senshi Magic and his/her Silver Millennium Memories along with the Nyannichuan Curse." Kasumi said as she scolded Pidgeot.

"pidgeot."(Translation: Oh Sorry Satoshi. My bad.) Pidgeot said with his head hanging low.

"Oh my! Do not feel guilty Pidgeot it is my fault for not understanding the effects of the Senshi Magic in conjunction with the Nyannichuan Curse. Satoshi-chan realized she was slipping into proper grammar. Then immediately corrected it. I mean ya ain't gotta worry about it Pidgeot. I'm fine now. I just hope that Chibi Moon can help." Satoshi-Chan said as they sped off toward Cerulean City.

* * *

_**One Minute later...**_

* * *

Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi arrived outside Cerulean City.

Chibiusa was currently transformed into Sailor Chibimoon. That probably meant that Satoshi-Chan and Kasumi had to transform.

"Oh my. Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Satoshi-Chan said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Sayomi I mean Satoshi you're switching to feminine talking again. Terra Power! Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Oh no it's worse than I thought! Satoshi how long have you been Sailor Solaris? Also how long have you had the curse?" Chibimoon asked.

"Um I guess about 1 1/2 to 2 months. It is really gettin' annoying switching speech patterns." Satoshi-Chan said switching between feminine and masculine speech patterns.

"This is going to take a while. Satoshi you and me are going to have to train alone." Chibimoon said as she checked to see if the coast is clear and then switching to civilian guise. "By the way my name is Chibi Usagi future daughter of Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino. My parents Neo-King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity told me to travel back here to help you. You better de-transform and switch to male. Here you go Solaris." Chibiusa said as she produced a Tea Kettle out of nowhere.

Solaris de-transformed and gratefully took the kettle from Chibiusa. Terra also de-transformed.

"My name is Satoshi Tanaka."(It just states Satoshi on Absolute Anime, but I decided to make up a last name.) Satoshi said happy to be back in male guise.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa pleased to make your acquaintance." Kasumi said as she shook Chibiusa's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you mind if I train your boyfriend/girlfriend/soulmate to control the Nyannichuan Curse before Princess Sakura decides to take over mind and body or he decides to go by Sayomi? It has already progressed a lot faster than expected. Any particular reason why?" Chibiusa asked.

"Probably because we have had to transform a lot as of late because of the recently awakened Senshi and the monster attacks Chibiusa." Kasumi said.

"That will explain it. Wow Satoshi you really meant a minute when you said it. Your Pidgeot is amazing!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Thanks Chibiusa. It helps to have a Pokemon that can fly up to Mach Two." Satoshi said.

"Kasumi your boyfriend is quite a hunk. His female half I guess that would be your girlfriend isn't half bad looking herself." Chibiusa said as she blushed beet red.

"Chibiusa keep your grubby little hands off of him/her, he/she is mine! Just help him/her control his/her curse so he/she doesn't switch to she in mind, body and soul permanently." Kasumi said quite angrily.

"Calm down Kasumi. I know he/she is yours. It is the same in Crystal Tokyo! He/She does have control of the curse by will in the 30th century so far. The only way it will continue that way is if he/she learns to control it by will in this time as well. That is all I can tell you about the future. I hope I haven't told you too much. Anyway, you can trust me. I will make it so he/she can control the curse by will. It may take a few weeks minimum. It may take up to a few months. As far as I can tell from what I've heard he's a fast learner. So he should be fine." Chibiusa said as her and Satoshi went toward Mt. Moon to train.

Unfortunately for Satoshi, a downpour started and triggered his curse. Not only that but he started talking more Feminine like.

"Oh my, it is happening again. Small Lady help me. I'm turning into Sayomi." Satoshi-Chan said as she started walking quite feminine. Oh no.

"Satoshi are you in there? Oh no he is a she now. Please Kami-Sama let Sayomi become Satoshi again." Chibi-Usa prayed.

"I am not Satoshi. Satoshi is a boy's name I am a girl! Oh my what am I wearing! This does not feel right. Small lady I am going to go change into something more comfortable." Satoshi-Chan no Sayomi said as she ran off to change.

"Oh no this is going to take a long time!" Chibiusa said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile right when Kasumi got to the Cerulean Gym...**_

* * *

Kasumi got a bad feeling. She feels Satoshi slipping away and becoming Sayomi or Sakura not sure which one.

"Please no. Oh my my my my. What am I saying. I'm supposed to be a tomboy. What am I wearing? I must go change." Kasumi said as she headed off to the Gym. When she got there she ran into the door right past her sisters to her room.

"Like little sis, what are you like doing?" Daisy said.

"Yeah like what's your hurry?" Violet asked.

"Kasumi what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Sorry sisters but I must go put on something more fitting for my gender." Kasumi said as she ran upstairs to change.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nerima...**_

* * *

Three things were going on at once.

Azusa Shiratori was being attacked by a Daemon and a strange symbol appeared on her forehead and a Henshin Wand Appeared out of nowhere.

It was an ice blue Jupiter Symbol with an ellipse orbitting it attached to a circle. The symbol of Callisto. Somehow Azusa knew just what to do.

"Callisto Power! Make Up!" Azusa said as an ice blue light surrounded her.

Ranma was all of a sudden caught in a downpour. He then started walking, talking and acting feminine.

"Oh my. No one said anything about rain. Oh my what am I wearing. I must go shopping for some different clothes." Ranma panicked because she was wearing boy's clothes and boy's boxers. She then took off to the nearest feminine clothing store.

"Ranma, why are you actin' that way ya pervert?" Akane asked. Something then snapped inside of her. "Oh my, what am I doing. I should be talking more lady-like. Oh no what's happening to me. Why am I wearing these clothes? I should be wearing something more suitable to my gender." Akane said as she followed Ranma.

"My name is Ren of the house of Phobos. I must go change into something more quaint. Wha-What am I sayin' why am I talkin' like that. Oh no not again. Oh my I must go get some different clothes. This outfit is not fitting for a Phobian Princess. I must go change." Ren said. Ranma fought hard to stop the take over. However it was unsuccessful. He is now a she until his now her curse can be controlled by will.

Akane then followed Ranma I mean Ren to the nearest feminine clothing store.

After transforming, Azusa was wearing the standard Senshi Seifuku. Her skirt, collar, and high-heals were Ice Blue in color. Her gloves were elbow-length with ice blue piping. Her Bow was bright orange with an ice blue broach in the center. Her ribbon on the small of her back was ice blue. Her Tiara was gold with an ice blue jewel in the center. Her choker was Ice Blue. Her earrings were dangling and also ice blue.

Sailor Callisto then dusted the Daemon. She then returned back to her clepto-self.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in New Bark Town...**_

* * *

It was under attack. Nanako was now back from her journey and sent out her Meganium. A monster then attacked her and her Pokemon.

"Meganium, use Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam." Nanako said.

Meganium tried but to no avail. The heart snatcher just stood there and took the beating.(I am not going to describe it. You can use your imagination.)

Professor Elm then noticed that Meganium was about to take a blast from a Daemons star. Professor Elm took the blast and his heart crystal came out. Kaorinite showed up to examine it. It had no power. She was about to destroy it which would kill Professor Elm, when Nanako screamed and a Navy Jupiter symbol with a surrounding ellipse attached to a circle appeared on her forehead.

* * *

_**Still in New Bark Town...**_

* * *

"Professor no! I can't let this happen again. After several Millennia of piece, Crystal Tokyo is in danger again. Huh, how did I know about Crystal Tokyo?" Nanako asked to no one imparticular. Her Raticate(yes it evolved) then came out with a blazing Crescent Moon on her head. It then began to speak.

"Nanako you have been chosen to wield the Power of Ganymede. Do you accept?" Crescent Raticate asked.

'My Raticate just talked to me after a Crescent Moon appeared on her forehead. Could it be that those dreams I've been having about a long dead kingdom in a long past Empire has something to do with it?' Nanako asked herself.

"I know what your thinking and yes, it is true. Here take this and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Crescent Raticate said.

"Okay here goes Ganymede Power! Make up!" Nanako said as she caught the wand. A Navy light surrounded her.

After the light show subsided, Sailor Ganymede stood there in all her glory. White body suit, Navy skirt and collar, Tangerine bow with a Navy Broach on her chest. A Tangerine Ribbon on the small of her back. Navy High-Healed Knee-length boots. White Elbow-Length Gloves with Navy piping. Golden Tiara with Navy Gem. Navy choker. Stud Earrings completed the ensemble.

"Taking pure hearts for your own pure greed is unforgivable. I am Sailor Ganymede and in the name of Jupiter's Moon Ganymede I will punish you. Right after I return the heart crystal to Professor Elm." Ganymede said as she executed a flip. She then quickly grabbed the crystal careful not to shatter it and placed it back within Professor Elm.

"Are you okay Professor Elm?" Ganymede asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you young lady?" Professor Elm asked.

"I am a pretty Sailor Soldier for defending love and justice. There are several more like me. My name is Sailor Ganymede. You must now go hide. I have to dust that Daemon over there before she takes anymore pure hearts." Ganymede said as she went to take care of the Daimon.

"Ganymede Rock Tomb termination." Ganymede said as she executed an almost perfect Rock Tomb Attack dusting the monster and returning any and all pure hearts. She was about to take out Kaori Knight, but she vanished.

"Well Raticate we better get home. I will de-transform and you make that Crescent moon disappear." Ganymede said as she returned to Nanako and recalled Raticate.

* * *

_**Viridian City Team Rocket Headquarters...**_

* * *

"Pharoah 90, I Sakaki summon you. I have found a new host for Mistress 9. One Kodachi Kuno. She has no connections with the Senshi. She is a free vessel. Please allow me to assist you." Sakaki said.

"I hear you Sakaki. I can sense Wiseman within you. He is still alive am I correct?" Pharoah 90 asked within Sakaki's mind.

"Yes, I do share this mind with one Sakaki. He has already recruited one Happosai. I have chosen Kodachi Kuno to harbor Mistress 9. Rather Sakaki did. Mistress 9 do you accept your new vessel? Wiseman and Pharoah 90 asked in unison.

"Yes I do. She is perfect. She has a grudge against the civilian form of Sailor Deimos known as Akane Tendo, not to mention the civilian form of Sailor Titan, Ukyo Kuonji. Something about a Ranma Saotome." Mistress 9 stated.

"Yes she does. At this point Ranma Saotome is dormant. Ranko Saotome isn't. Satoshi Tanaka is also dormant. Sakura Tanaka isn't. I don't know why though." Pharoah 90 said.

"Now Mistress 9 take your place in Kodachi Kuno's mind. Soon you will once again walk this Earth Ha Ha Ha ha Ha ha! Wiseman-Sakaki-Pharoah 90 cackled in unison.

Mistress 9 did so, however Kodachi had no idea that it happened. The reason being is because she was asleep.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Revised: 03/27/2008_**


	6. 06: Beryl Returns, Enter Charon & Triton

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, or Sailor Moon. I am only writing for the enjoyment of writing.**_

_**Episode 06: Beryl Returns, Enter Charon and Triton**_

_**New Characters: Nabiki Tendo: Age 19, Imite(Duplica): Age 18. Queen Beryl: looks about Age 30 true Age Unknown.**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Nanako from New Bark Town was revealed to be Sailor Ganymede and Azusa Shiratori was revealed to be Sailor Callisto. Satoshi and Ranma's curses began to act strange. They started walking, talking and considering themselves girls. Chibi-Usa came back to the Twenty-First Century to try to help Satoshi and Ranma learn how to control their curses by will. Due to the Senshi Magic in conjunction with the Jusenkyo magic, Satoshi started to consider herself a girl named Sayomi from the Silver Millennium and Ranma started to consider herself a girl named Ranko from the Silver Millennium. Will they be able to learn to control their curses or will the become complete girls in mind, body and soul. From what it looks like now, the latter is starting to occur. They already decided to get more feminine type clothes. Akane and Kasumi started losing their tomboyish edge as well. Can this be solved? Maybe, but it won't be for a while.

* * *

_**Team Rocket Headquarters of Dark City...**_

* * *

"Sakaki sir I have done it!" Dr. Namba said.

"What have you done fool!" Sakaki said.

"Yes Namba what have you done?" Wiseman asked as he took control of Sakaki's mind.

"Tell us you ingrate!" Pharoah 90 said as he took control of Sakaki's mind.

"My lords say hello to Queen of the Negaverse Queen Beryl." Namba said.

"Oh yes! It is time to take my revenge on those pathetic Senshi! Namba resurrect my four Generals!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes my queen! They would be Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite! Am I correct?" Namba inquired.

"Yes you are Namba. Those are my generals! Now go and don't fail. Soon I will have my revenge on those brats. I will also eventually resurrect Queen Metallia! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Beryl cackled.

* * *

_**House of Imite...**_

* * *

Imite has a strange dream about Sailor Senshi. What does that mean?

_**Imite's Dreamscape...**_

"Imite. I am Triton. An order from Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity. They need your assistance. The world is in danger. I need you to be my Senshi!" The God Triton said.

"Me? Why me? I'm not cut out to be a superheroine." Imite(1) said.

"Yes you are. You will be attacked at your location. Back in the Silver Millennium you were Sailor Triton. Your power is the ability to Mimic other's attacks. That explains why you are so interested in Ditto. Satoshi and his friends need your help. Actually Satoshi is now going by Sakura thanks to her condition." Triton continued.

"What is Satoshi's condition Triton?" Imite asked.

"Have you heard of a place called Jusenkyo?" Triton said.

"Yes I have. I've read about it anyway. There are over One Hundred Springs there. Each one is cursed with it's own tragic story." Imite said recalling the article she read.

"Yes your friend Satoshi fell into Nyannichuan(Spring of Drowned Girl) thanks to a certain Senshi." Triton stated.

(Somewhere in Juuban a certain Time Gate keeper sneezed.)

"So there have been two others that fell into Nyannichan before. What makes Satoshi's condition any different. I've heard that a Martial Artist fell into Nyannichuan while training with his father." Duplica said.

"The problem is they were also Senshi in the Silver Millennium. In conjunction with Jusenkyo and the Senshi magic, their Silver Millennium Sisters are taking them over. This has caused them to start thinking themselves as girls. Someone has come from the future to help them control their Jusenkyo Curses by will. So far it is not going to well. By the way that Martial Artist you said that fell into Nyannichuan is called Ranma Saotome. That's beside the point anyway. Do you accept my proposal to being my Senshi?" Triton asked.

"If this world is in danger, and from what you have said it's true, I will accept the responsibility. Besides that I have to see how Satoshi is acting. It is going to be funny to see him I mean her act, walk, and talk like a girl. So she is calling herself Sakura Tanaka now. I suppose that was her name in the Silver Millennium. Am I right?" Imite finished.

"Yes Imite it is correct. Thank you. Sailor Neptune has a Henshin Wand for you. Thanks." Triton said as he vanished from Imite's Dreamscape.

_**End Imite's Dreamscape.**_

'Whoa what a weird dream.' Imite thought as she woke up to get ready for the day.

* * *

_**Back with Satoshi I mean Sakura, Kasumi and Chibiusa...**_

* * *

"Aw this feels so much better than my other clothes and stuff." Sakura said.

"I must agree with you Sakura. These clothes feel so much better than the clothes that I've been wearing." Kasumi said.

Sakura was wearing a Bra, Panties, a Purple Form-Fitting Short Dress she wore Purple High Healed Shoes with Yellow Knee-High Socks she also had a purse slung diagnolly across her chest. Her Blond hair was blowing free in the wind and her blue eyes shined underneath her blond bangs. She looked hot.

Kasumi was wearing a yellow Sundress. She was also wearing her same tennis shoes. Kasumi also had a purse slung diagonally across her chest the exact way that Sakura did.

All of a sudden they felt a cold chill running down their spine.

"Kasumi did you feel that chill just now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did. It is coming from I think the house of Imite. Chibiusa we need to get to the House of Imite. Our friend Imite might be in trouble." Kasumi said.

"Okay I will meet you there." Chibiusa said.

"Nonsense Chibiusa. Charizard can hold all three of us. Come on out." Sakura said. Despite the fact that Satoshi-Chan was going by Sakura and walking, talking, and acting like a girl now Charizard still knew it was his buddy Satoshi so he obeyed Sakura. Pikachu was on Sakura's shoulder.

"Charizard. Come on let us get to the Imite house. What am I wearing, ew yuck why am I dressed like a girl! Chibiusa I need hot water now! I can't go anywhere like this hold on I'm gonna go change clothes and change back." Sakura said now going back to Satoshi. She pulled a kettle out of nowhere after changing everything. She then poured the hot water over herself, but nothing happened.

"Um Kasumi why ain't I changing back? Oh my where did I get this disgusting ensemble. I need to change back. No what's happenin' to me! Chibiusa why can't I change back?" Satoshi-Chan asked.

"Sakura must have complete control of your body now. Think Guy and you will revert to your natural form." Chibi Usa said.

"Think guy think guy." Satoshi-Chan said then went into a trance and collapsed.

"Satoshi no! Are you okay please wake up." Kasumi said with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Kasumi. He is only in his dreamscape. He may learn to control his curse sooner than I thought." Chibiusa said.

"I hope you're right. Oh my I must talk more femininely. Wait a minute I'm a tomboy. I can also be girly if I want to. Right now I feel like bein' a Tomboy, but I like this dress so I will still wear it." Kasumi said.

"Sounds like you got control of your feminine urges. Good. Don't worry Satoshi will be fine. If you wish to stay with him, I will meet you at the House of Imite. I'm sure Pluto can get me there." Chibi Usa said as she went to contact Pluto.

"I will thanks. Make sure Imite is okay." Kasumi said as she waved and sat down next to Satoshi-Chan.

* * *

_**Satoshi's Dreamscape...**_

* * *

"Who are you why are you in my mind girl? What is wrong with me?" Satoshi asked. (His male and female forms were face to face, all of a sudden he switched to female with no water.)

"I am Sakura. I used to be your twin sister in the Silver Millennium. A terrible disease took me from you. That is why you got all of the Solaris Powers. They were meant to be split between us. As were the Powers of Sailor Phobos were meant to be split between Ren and Ranko. It is nice to see you again Sayomi." Sakura said.

"Ranma is Ranma. Oh wait a minute her name was Ren in the Silver Millennium wasn't it?" Sayomi(Satoshi-Chan) said.

"Sayomi? What are you talking about. Who is Sayomi, I'm Satoshi." The newly named Sayomi(Satoshi-Chan) said.

"Ranma-Chan was known as Ren and Sayomi was your name in the Silver Millennium." Sakura said.

"Do I have ta have you be present all the time. If I don't will you die?" Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) asked

"No you don't and no I won't. I've just been trapped in the back of your mind since you were born. I just want a little bit of time out. That's not asking too much is it?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"Please Sakura don't cry. I take it that when I fell into Nyannichuan you surfaced again." Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) asked.

"That is correct. Actually I was meant to be a twin sister in this time to you as well. My body was stillborn. So I have camped out in your mind for the last eighteen years." Sakura said.

"Mom told me something about that. I guess I forgot. I guess we have to share a body and a mind." Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) said.

"I have my own mind bro. Anyway, we can never get separated(so she thinks). I was the one that locked your body as a female." Sakura said.

"Oh, well here is the deal sis, we will share a body and mind. Let me know when you want to be in control. In turn I will let you know when I want to be in control." Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) said.

"That works for me bro. I wish for you to stay female for a while. You will have control of the body. Just don't do anything stupid to it. This is my body." Sakura said as she pointed to and traced the curves of her body.

"I accept. It is also my body too. When I am in this body we will split control. You don't do anything stupid to my body either." Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) said as she shifted to male with his clothes and pointing to his body.

"Deal. Can I please stay active for a while. I want to know what it's like to be free. Our minds will soon merge into one. You will not in any way, shape or form be completely removed. You are my brother sometimes sister after all. Since I don't have a body of my own(at least not right now), I must live through your female body. Do you understand bro?" Sakura asked.

"Sure you can sis. I do have to admit, the garments that you picked out for my female form are more comfortable than my male clothes on it. Let's see Chibiusa said to focus. Think female." Satoshi said as he shifted to female form again and into the clothes she was wearing outside the Dreamscape.

"You look marvelous Bro let me try. Think male." Sakura said as she shifted to male. Her clothes changed to Satoshi's outfit.

"Wow sis you look great. I think we both removed the water trigger. That is awesome! We did it together." Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) said.

"Yes we did bro! We sure did! It didn't take us as long as Chibiusa thought." Sakura-Kun said.

"Um Sakura why don't we go ahead and merge into one mind right now. That way I will remember the stuff that happened when I was female and you will remember the stuff that happened when you were male." Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) said.

"Works for me. We will be able to communicate with each other in our mind. Thanks Bro." Sakura-Kun said as he hugged Satoshi-Chan.

"You're welcome Sis." Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi) said as she returned the hug.

Both astral forms combined into one(for now).

_**End Satoshi's Dreamscape.**_

* * *

_**Back to the land of the living...**_

* * *

Satoshi awoke in female form in her female clothing.

"Sakura? Is Satoshi dead?" Kasumi said with tears in her eyes.

"Am I dead? What are you talkin' about and don't call me Sakura my Silver Millennium name was Sayomi. So in this form please call me Sayomi. I found out that Sakura was originally going to become my twin sister. Her body was stillborn. She was also my late twin sister in the Silver Millennium. Her mind was inside of me. It came out when I fell into Nyannichuan. We merged our minds into one. Now I can talk to her and give her permission to take control like now." Sayomi said. 'Sakura it is your turn to see the light of day.' Sayomi thought.

'Thanks Bro.' Sakura thought as she took control of the body. "Nice to see you again Kasumi. How is my Twin Brother treating you? I guess she is my twin sister right now. Sakura asked.

"U-Um nice to see you again Sakura. S-Satoshi/Sayomi is treating me well." Kasumi said.

"That's good." Sakura said.

"Um can I get Satoshi/Sayomi back?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure." Sakura said as Satoshi-Chan/Sayomi took over and switched to male.

"Kasumi what did you think about my sister?" Satoshi asked

"She's cool." Kasumi said.

"I will let her take over so she could be out for a while." Satoshi said. 'Sakura you can take over now. Charizard will obey you.' Satoshi thought.

"Okay Bro. Kasumi we must go there now Neptune will be there too." Sakura said as she took over.

"Okay let's go Sakura." Kasumi said.

"Charizard, let us go to the Imite House." Sakura said.

"Rooaaarrrrr!(Translation: Right up up and a way!) Charizard said as he flew toward the Imite house.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nerima...**_

* * *

Ranma has a similar dream to Satoshi. Only Ranko was involved. Their minds merged into one and Ranma gained control of his curse. Akane has also merged her mind with her Silver Millennium Self's Mind. In female form I will refer to Ranma-Chan as Ren

Pluto made an appearance in Nerima at the Supermarket where Nabiki was attacked. A strange symbol appeared on her forehead. It was the Pluto Symbol surrounded by an ellipse which was attached to a circle. Symbolizing Charon.

"Miss Tendo catch this now." Pluto said as she tossed the Henshin Wand to Nabiki.

"Charon Power! Make Up!" Nabiki said as she was engulfed in a Black light. After the light subsided, Nabiki was in the standard Senshi garb with long white gloves with black piping. High-Healed Shoes also black. Her Skirt and collar were black. Her chest bow was Orange, and back ribbon was also orange. A golden Tiara with a black stone in the center graced her forhead. Black Stud Earrings and a black choker appeared on her neck, thus completing the Ensemble.

"Phobos Power! Make Up!" Ranma-Chan said as she transformed into Sailor Phobos.

"Daemos Power! Make Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Daemos.

The Daimon was then dispatched.

* * *

_**Imite House...**_

* * *

Imite was seriously outnumbered by Youma. Chibimoon showed up just a couple of minutes before Terra and Solaris did. Neptune arrived shortly after. And saw a Purple Neptune Symbol with an ellipse surrounding it attached to a circle. That was the symbol of Triton.

"Imite, catch this and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Neptune said as she tossed the Henshin Wand to her.

She then caught it with ease, raised it high in the air and said this: "Triton Power Make-Up! A Purple light surrounded her.

After the light subsided, Imite was wearing the standard Senshi Garb, with Forearm-length glove with Purple piping. A Golden Tiara with a Purple gem in the center. Her skirt and collar were both purple. Her bow on her chest and ribbon were yellow. Her bow has a purple Broach in the center. Charon's Broach is black. A purple Choker graced Imite's neck. Her footwear is Purple Knee-High Boots. Purple stud earrings completed the Ensemble. Imite was now Sailor Triton and her hair came out of her Ponytails.

All the senshi dispatched the Youma. The battle was over. Later on, the Senshi all de-transformed and introduced themselves. Ranma and Satoshi explained about their weird behavior earlier. Their In-Mind Sisters were sure Girly-girls(no offense intended). Oh well. Everyone then went their separate ways again.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Oh no Beryl's back! What is she planning? To find out stay tuned.

* * *

_**Revised: 03/27/2008**_


	7. 07: Jadeite Returns

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Category: Pokeshipping(AAMRN)Crossover**_

_**Crossover type: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, or Sailor Moon or the characters from these Anime and Manga. I only own the new Senshi and the idea for this story. Don't use without my permission.**_

_**Episode 07: Jadeite Returns**_

**_New Character: Shuu Shizune: Age 16_**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Queen Beryl returned. Imite was revealed to be Sailor Triton. Nabiki Tendo was revealed to be Sailor Charon. Satoshi and Ranma gained control by will over their curses. They also found out the reason that they were acting strange in Female form is because their sisters were trying to see the light of day. Refer to Episode 05: Beryl Returns, Enter Charon and Triton for explanations. I don't feel like writing out the whole dream sequences again. FYI: Satoshi and Ranma's Sisters' bodies were stillborn so they resided in Satoshi and Ranmas minds. Sakura's hair isthe same length as Satoshi-Chan/Sayomi than Ranma-Chan's Silver Millennium name was Ren. Ranko was Ren's twin sister in the Silver Millennium and was also meant to be a twin in this time but was still-born. That is the reason why Satoshi and Ranma were locked female and acted, talked and walked female because their sisters were in control. Better explanation in the previous chapter.

* * *

_**Team Rocket Headquarters in the resurrection lab...**_

* * *

"Queen Beryl come quickly!" Namba said.

"What is it you worthless idiot?" Beryl asked angrily.

"You won't think I'm worthless when you find out what I've done." Namba said.

"Your words intrigue me Namba. What have you got to report." Beryl asked.

"Your first general has been reawakened. I believe his name is Jadeite. Is that right?" Namba asked.

"That is correct. Sakaki get in here! Namba has some fantastic news!" Beryl exclaimed.

"What have you got to report Namba?" Sakaki said as he appeared out of nowhere tapping into the dark magic of Wiseman to make an appearance.

"Lord Sakaki. I have resurrected Jadeite. Queen Beryl do you have the clothes that belonged to him?" Namba asked.

"Yes I do here you go." Beryl said as she materialized Jadeite's clothes out of nowhere and handed them to Namba.

"Thank you my queen. You must now vacate this lab so I can properly revive him without any female onlookers. He will be completely naked. I think it's best that you leave the room my queen." Namba said.

"Very well, but send him to me the minute he is revived. It's time to unleash him onto the world once again. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Will he be more powerful than his previous incarnation?" Beryl asked curiously.

"Yes he will my queen he will be able to destroy the Senshi once and for all. He will also be able to gather a ton of energy to help in the revival of Queen Metallia. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Namba cackled.

"Very well. I shall take my leave Namba." Beryl said as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Jadeite of the Negaverse Generals arise and serve our great Queen Beryl once again. She is willing to give you another chance. Do not fail or you shall suffer the same fate as last time you failed. You will also be in charge of Kojiro, Musashi, Kosaburo, Yamato and Nyasu!"

I will not fail neither will Kojiro, Musashi, Kosaburo, Yamato or Nyasu. Now where are my clothes. I can't very well take over the universe Buck Naked!" Jadeite laughed.

"Okay here they are. The changing room is down the hall. Make sure that you go into the Men's Locker Room and not the Women's Locker Room." Namba said.

"I won't! I may have been gone for about two years but I know the difference between the male and female locker rooms." Jadeite said as he hustled off to get dressed.

* * *

_**All over Japan from Nerima Ward to Kanto not to mention Hoenn and Johto as well as the Juban Ward...**_

* * *

A giant five-way split-screen shows up. All the Senshi no matter what form they are in at the time shudder and say...

"I have a bad feeling right now." All the Senshi stated.

* * *

_**Juban...**_

* * *

"Did you feel that Luna?" Usagi asked.

"I did. Something's wrong Artemis?" Luna asked.

"I felt it too. Diana? Minako?" Artemis said.

"I felt it just as much as you did Mother and Father." Diana said.

"Oh my. Something is definitely wrong." Minako said.

"Daddy I have a bad feeling about this." Chibiusa said as she held onto Mamoru.

"So do I Pumpkin." Mamoru said.

"Ami did you feel what I just felt?" Asked a concerned Makoto.

"I did. We better contact Rei." Ami said as she activated her communicator.

"Mars here what is it Mercury?" Rei asked.

"I just felt a disturbance so did Makoto." Ami said.

"So did I gather everyone at the shrine. Rei said.

"Right Mercury out." Ami said.

"I have a bad feeling, how about you love?" Haruka Tenoh asked.

"I did. How about you? Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"I just came from the Time Gates yeah it's bad." Setsuna said.

"Hotaru-Chan?" Haruka Tenoh asked.(Hotaru is now about 7 years old.)

"Yes Haruka-Papa? What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"You need to go to Usagi's house. Shingo will be there. Setsuna could you drop Hotaru-Chan off at Usagi's?" Haruka Tenoh asked.

"Yes I will. Come on Hotaru-Chan." Setsuna said.

"Yes Setsuna-Mama." Hotaru said as she followed Setsuna out to the car.

* * *

_**Petalburg City, Hoenn...**_

* * *

"Delcatty, I just had a bad feeling did you feel it too?" Haruka Tamaki asked.

"I did Haruka and it's bad." Delcatty said as a Crescent moon appeared on her Forehead.

"Delcatty you can talk?" Haruka asked.

"Yes I can, but only when I have this Crescent Moon on my forehead." Crescent Delcatty said.(After Skitty learned all of her attacks Haruka used the Moon Stone on Skitty to make it a Delcatty.

"We better contact Satoshi and the others." Haruka said.

"Good idea." Crescent Delcatty said.

* * *

_**Mount Moon, Kanto...**_

* * *

Now that Satoshi and Kasumi are an item, they were on a date when they felt a chill.

"Satoshi did you feel what I just felt?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I did. Something tells me it's bad." Satoshi said.

'Sakura did you feel that chill. I think something bad is about to happen?' Satoshi asked his sister in his mind.

'Yes I did. I have a feeling that you will have to go girl and Transform. Something is not right. You will have control of the body. I will not come out this time. Could you try to talk correctly?' Sakura asked.

'Yes I will try my best to talk properly while I am in female form, if you will talk masculinely in male form deal?' Satoshi said.

'Ain't gotta worry 'bout that bro. I will.' Sakura said.

'Yes my dear sister. I shall talk properly for my physical gender at the moment.' Satoshi said quite femininely after willing the gender change.

'Gotcha bro.' Sakura said masculinely after willing her gender change.

* * *

_**New Bark Town, Johto...**_

* * *

"Raticate, I felt a chill I think it's bad!" Nanako exclaimed.

"I know Nanako, I felt it too! Something is definitely wrong. We better contact the others." Raticate said after the Crescent Moon Symbol appeared on her forehead.

* * *

_**Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan...**_

* * *

_**At Azusa's house...**_

"Little Azusa feel cold! I need to figure out what it is." Azusa said.

_**At the Tendo Dojo...**_

"Ranma, Nabiki did you feel that?" Akane said as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Yes I did Imoutochan. How about you Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"I felt it too." Ranma said out loud. 'Ranko did you feel that chill like I did?' Ranma asked his sister.

'Yes I did brother! Something is definitely wrong. You are going to have to go girl and transform probably. Try talk appropriately.' Ranko thought to Ranma.

Ranma willed the change to female and said this: "I understand sister, but you must do something for me.' Ranma thought right after he switched to a she.

'What is it Bro?' Ranko thought back.

"If I am to talk properly you must do the same when in male form please.' Ren said.

'Ain't gotta worry about me Ren you can count on it. Ain't gotta worry about me.' Ranko said after switching to a he.

'Good for you Sis I will make you proud by talking appropriately in this form.' Ren said.

'Thanks bro. I really oughta appreciate you especially since ya share your mind with me.' Ranko-Kun thought.

_**At the Cat Cafe...**_

"Great Grandmother I feel strange Meow." Shampoo said right before she switched to a cat with no water. The weirdest thing was that she had a Crescent Moon on her forehead in Cat form and could talk.

"Shampoo, I mean Aurora. You are the advisor to the Neriman Senshi. However if I were you and I was around son-in- I mean Ranma I would switch to human form and explain to him. Although, now that Ranko has awakened and is sharing Ranma's mind he should not be afraid of you. Since you are the Reincarnation of Aurora of the Mau who can assume a feline form. From this day foward you shall be known as Aurora Adviser to Moon Court of Serenity. I however will still call you Shampoo as well as Mousse. The rest of the village has no idea about Aurora(I own this adviser too. I made her up.) Do you understand Great Granddaughter?" Cologne asked.

"Yes Shampoo, I mean I Aurora understand you loud and clear Elder Cologne. Can I still call you Great Grandmother though?" Shampoo... I mean Aurora asked as she switched to human form.

"Of course you can my dear Shampoo." Cologne said.

"Thank you great Grandmother." Aurora said as she left to find Ranma and Akane.

_**Across Town at Sayuri's House...**_

Sayuri was waiting for Yuka to show up so they could go shopping. When all of a sudden she felt a chill.

"I feel cold. Something bad is happening. I better go investigate. I will just leave a note for Yuka to make herself at home." Sayuri said as she pulled out a pen and paper.

_Dear Yuka,_

_Something really strange is happening. It's not just the old strangeness of Nerima. I have a really bad feeling about this. I have to go check it out._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Sayuri_

_P.S. Just make yourself at home. I will be back as soon as I can._

"Europa Power! Make Up!" Sayuri said as she transformed into Sailor Europa and went to investigate.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Team Rocket Headquarters...**_

* * *

Jadeite, Musashi, Kojiro, Kosaburo and Yamato left to carry out orders. The decided to establish a Base of Operations at Tojho Falls. They did so and Jadeite made his plan.

"Okay you five misfits you are taking orders from me now do you understand?" Jadeite said with a death glare.

"Yes sir!" Musashi, Kojiro, Kosaburo, Yamato, and Nyasu said in unison.

"It's time to release our Youma again. Musashi, Kojiro, Kosaburo, Yamato, and Nyasu, you five are now my Negaverse Lieutenants. You'll stay here and run this base while I send out some Youma. I think that Blackthorn City will be sufficient to start my Energy Gathering. Computer send a squad of Youma to Blackthorn City, Johto. There is a lot of energy in that section of Johto go." Jadeite said.

They all did so.

* * *

"Attention all Senshi report to the center of Mount Silver. Pluto can teleport all of you in here. We must all meet at these coordinates. Mt. Silver, Johto all of my Senshi are already there. Solaris out." Sailor Solaris said.

"Attention all Neriman Senshi, this is Phobos..." Sailor Phobos started.

"...and Deimos we have just received word that Solaris, Terra, and the Senshi from Johto, and Hoenn wish for all of us to meet them at Mt. Silver, Johto. Sailor Pluto will teleport you there." Daemos finished.

"We read you loud and clear!" Charon, Titan, and Callisto all said in unison.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver, Johto...**_

* * *

The original Senshi and the advisors all got the message. Aurora then got the message and met Phobos, Deimos and the other Neriman Senshi at Mt. Silver. Where surprisingly enough they had already set up a base of operations with a part of the Great Fire in one Room so Mars can see trouble. The only one that was absent was Saturn. Mainly because she hasn't awakened yet. She was only seven.

"Okay Solaris! What is the big idea. We all felt the same disturbance and it was not here it was in Dark City. Explain yourself that is an order!" Sailor Moon said as she switched to her Princess Serenity Persona. No scratch that totally transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Your Majesty, Solaris has a good reason to be here. Our original plan was to all meet at Tohjo Falls, but something is keeping us from entering there. Please let Solaris explain herself." Terra said.

"Yeah." All of the other Senshi from Hoenn and Johto all said. The Neriman Senshi agreed.

Pikachu and all of the advisers then willed the Crescent Moons to appear on their foreheads.

"Computer voice code Sailor Solaris Protocol Dark Energy Concentration." Solaris said.

"Accepted. Second voice code needed. Please state it." The computer said.

"Voice code #2 Sailor Terra. Please activate the screen to show the Dark Energy Concentration." Terra said.

"Acknowledged. Biggest Dark Energy concentration at this time... Blackthorn City, Johto. Immediate Response required." The computer said.

"As you can see your majesty all of the concentration is in Blackthorn City. We must get there as quickly as possible. If we do not, the energy from those residents will be sent to Queen Beryl. Unfortunately, she's back. Namba was able to resurrect her. He also resurrected Jadeite. That was the chill that we all got. We must now go to Blackthorn City to dispatch the Youma and save the people. Otherwise all hope will be lost." Solaris said.

"That is very true your majesty. We must all go there. If we stick together there is no stopping us." Terra said.

"I agree. We must all go to Blackthorn City." Io said.

"Yes we must or the world will be doomed." Triton said.

"We have to leave now." Ganymede said.

"Let's go! Now! Pluto. Let us go!" Phobos, Deimos, Titan, Charon, and Callisto all said in unison.

The inners used the Sailor Teleport and took Callisto along as a passenger. Pluto first took the outers. Phobos, Deimos, Titan, and Charon initiated their own Sailor Teleport with Chibi-Moon as the leader.

Solaris, Terra, Io, Triton, and Ganymede also initiated a Sailor Teleport with Tuxedo Kamen as a passenger.

The advisers all stayed behind to watch the base.

* * *

_**Blackthorn City, Johto...**_

* * *

"Hold it right there Youma, Blackthorn City is a place for aspiring young trainers to try and earn a Rising Badge! It is not for scum like you to destroy and suck out energy. In the name of the Moon we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Rainbow Moon Heartache! Pink Sugar Heart Attack." Sailors Moon and Chibimoon said in unison.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars exclaimed.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus exclaimed.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said as Lightning flew from her Tiara.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto said.

"Take this youma!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he threw about 5 Dozen Roses.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris exclaimed.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash." Terra said.

"Kachu Tenshin Armaguriken Revised: Phobos Fireball Flambe!" Phobos said as she fried the youma.

"Deimos Thunder Hammer Hematoma!" Daemos said as she fired a Hammer shaped magical blast at some more youma dispatching them.

"Io Volcanic Blast!" Io said as she melted another squad of youma.

"Europa Tempest Termination!" Europa said as she fired a Tornado off. This attack took out several more youma.

"Triton Mimic Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Triton said as she used an attack similar to Terra's but not as powerful. However, it did get the job done.

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!" Charon said as a black beam shot from her fingertips dispatching a few more youma.

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm." Callisto said as she killed several Youma.

"It's my turn now! Ganymede Rock Slide Sizzle!" Ganymede said as more youma were destroyed.

There was only two Youma left standing. The Senshi all relaxed and let Sailor's Moon and Chibi-Moon finish them off.

"Okay Small lady. It is our turn now. We must take out our Scepters." Moon said.

"Okay Sailor Moon let's do this." Chibi-Moon said as her and Moon pulled out their scepters from weapons space.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Moon and Chibi-Moon both said as two Pink hearts collided with the youma. Thus Moon-Dusting them.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Moon and Chibi-Moon said as they gave the energy back to the good people of Blackthorn City. All the Senshi heard Sirens and took them as the cue to exit.

* * *

**_Back deep inside Mt. Silver..._**

* * *

All of the Senshi De-Transformed. Satoshi-Chan and Ranma-Chan willed back to their birth forms.

"I think this is the perfect spot for our meetings." Aurora A.K.A. Shampoo said. Then she explained about how she was the Reincarnation of Aurora an adviser to the Moon Kingdom.

"I must agree with Aurora." Crescent Delcatty said.

"We think it's a great idea!" Crescent Raticate and Orion said in unison.

"I'm game how about you Artemis?" Luna asked.

"That works for me, however we should take turns between here and the Hikawa Shrine. I think Rei will like it much better." Artemis said.

"I agree with Aurora and Daddy. This is a great place, but so is the Shrine." Diana said.

"Then it is settled. We will take turns between here and the Shrine. Does that work for you Rei?" Usagi asked briefly switching to her Serenity Persona.

Sakura then took over Satoshi's body switching him to a girl. So she could talk. Ranko did the same thing.

"I like the idea and Satoshi likes the idea too. How about you Ranko? Does Ranma agree with you?" Sakura asked.

"He does like the idea. I also find that idea quite intriguing. I hereby approve." Ranko said.

"Um Sakura can I have my Satoshi back?" Kasumi asked.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean why? You know very well why!" Kasumi exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, Okay, I will! Jeez Kasumi!" Sakura said as she gave control back to Satoshi returning to the male body.

"Don't even start! I know what you want Akane I will give control back to Ranma." Ranko said as she switched to the male body and gave control back to Ranma.

"Okay, this meeting is adjourned. I must go back to the time gates to keep an eye out for Jadeite's next move. Haruka, and Michiru please transform so I can take you home. Hotaru-Chan has school tomorrow." Setsuna said as she Transformed into Sailor Pluto. Haruka Tenoh, and Michiru did the same thing and entered the portal right behind Pluto. They stopped by and picked up Hotaru and then went home.

Satoshi and Kasumi, along with Ranma and Akane as well as Usagi and Mamoru kissed passionately before everyone left Mt. Silver to return to their homes.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Shuu was returning from his most recent contest which was in Cerulean City. He was beaten by Kasumi's Sisters. Somehow (don't ask me how) he ended up at Jusenkyo, China. Pluto chuckled. "The circle will soon be complete. Titan and Rhea will soon awaken as well as Saturn. Good thing I brought Shuu here to Jusenkyo. Since I can't find Herb, he will have to do." Pluto said to herself.

"Welcome honored guest to Training Ground of Accursed Springs, Jusenkyo. More than one-hundred springs here and each one with own tragic story. Very bad if you fall in Spring." The Jusenkyo Guide said.

"A spring is a spring what harm can it do." Shuu said. Right after he said that he slipped and fell into one of the springs.

"Oh no too bad honored customer fall into Nyannichuan Spring of Drowned Girl. Very tragic story of girl who drowned in spring more than 1,500 year ago. Now whoever fall in take form of girl. Not permanent hot water reverse the effect but only unti splash again with cold water. You fourth customer to fall in spring. So sorry." The Jusenkyo Guide said.

Female Shuu's hair is a lighter green and Mid-Back length. She has the same color eyes. She is about two inches shorter than the male Shuu. Her build is like Haruka Tamaki's.

* * *

**_Back at Tojho Falls..._**

* * *

"I can't believe there were Senshi in Blackthorn! That's the last place I expected them. Back to the drawing board." Jadeite said.

"We're sorry Master Jadeite, but we didn't know about that either." Musashi said.

"We should've researched more." Kojiro said.

"Do you understand Master." Nyasu said.

"Please don't kill us." Yamato cowered.

"We will do better next time." Kosaburo said as he too cowered.

"Okay I don't know why but I trust you five as idiotic as it might be." Jadeite said as he left the main hall.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** Shuu has to get used to being a water magnet as well as cursed. Why did Pluto do it. What are her plans. What are Jadeite and Team Rocket planning? Will Saturn finally reawaken? To find out stay tuned for **_Episode 08: Saturn Returns: Enter Titan and Rhea_**

Shuu-Chan will be Sailor Rhea. Ukyo Kuonji from Ranma 1/2 will be Sailor Titan. It will turn into Contestshipping as well as Pokeshipping.

* * *

_**Revised: 04/27/2008**_


	8. 08: Saturn Returns: Enter Titan & Rhea

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Category: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, or Sailor Moon, I am only writing for enjoyment. These Animes are property of their various Creators and are Copyright: 1992-2007 by their respective Creators. I do not own any part of them. I only own this story and the Original Senshi I created.**_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Galactic Guardians- Copyright 2006, 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black. It's been a while since I worked on this Fic but here is an update!**_

_**Episode 08: Saturn Returns: Enter Titan and Rhea**_

**_New Character: Ukyo Kuonji from Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan Age: 18_**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Jadeite returned to wreak Havoc on the world. After being resurrected by Dr. Namba, he reccruited Musashi, Kojiro, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy for help. He released tons of energy-stealing Youma for Beryl. Unfortunately, his plan failed. The Senshi stopped it. Now him and Team Rocket needed to come up with a plan. Will it succeed or fail. Shuu also returned from a contest that he lost to Kasumi's sisters somehow. Unfortunately, is journey back somehow brought him to Jusenkyo. Pluto saw this and caused him to fall into Nyannichuan(spring of Drowned Girl). What will happen now. To find out, read.

* * *

_**Kuno Mansion...**_

* * *

Kodachi was somehow drawn to Dark City. She kept on hearing a voice in her head that said she was Mistress 9. It also said it needed pure hearts. The voice somehow drew her to Dark City. She woke up in a daze. She didn't even know that she was not in the mansion. We will deal with Kodachi/Mistress 9 later.

* * *

_**In Petalburg City, Hoenn...**_

* * *

Shuu was heading back to his hometown of LaRousse City. He thought he would drop by Petalburg and say hi to Haruka. As he was about to enter Petalburg, a quick downpour triggered his newly acquired curse(For description of Shuu-Chan Consult Episode 6. I don't have time to describe her now.)

"I'll never get use to this Water-Magnet thing." Shuu-Chan said.

Shuu-Chan knocked on the Gym Doors. Haruka answered the door. She somehow felt a bond to the light-green haired girl in front of her like she met her before.

"Um Hi can I help you? If you're here to challenge my dad him and Mom are out right now. I guess you can challenge me for a Badge if you wish. Thank goodness my dad got me a Gym Leader's License. Follow me to the Arena." Haruka said.

"No Haruka, I don't wish to challenge you. I came to visit." Shuu-Chan said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. How do you know my name? You do seem familiar though." Haruka said as she and Shuu-Chan entered the Arena.

"You don't recognize me do you Haru-chan?" Shuu-Chan said.

"I'm afraid I don't. However, I knew a guy once that always called me Haru-Chan. I haven't seen him since the Kanto Grand Festival though. That was a few years back." Haruka said.

"Haru-Chan it's me Shuu. I know I don't look like him, but I am. I need a cup of hot and cold water. I will show you that I am Shuu." Shuu-Chan said.

'Why does that request sound so familiar.' Haruka thought.

"Follow me Shuu or whoever you are to the kitchen. You will get your water there." Haruka said.

Haruka and Shuu-Chan arrived in the kitchen.

"Okay Haru-Chan, don't blink just watch. You will get your answers." Shuu-Chan said as she upended the cup of hot water over her head and returned to his/her birth form. Haruka immediately recognize her old rival and secret crush Shuu(though she will never admit it).

"Shuu-Kun! I haven't seen you in a few years. Glad to see that you're safe and sound!" Haruka said as she blushed and hugged Shuu.

"Okay Haru-Chan I'm glad to see you too. Um could you please let me go? I can't breathe." Shuu said through coughs.

"Oh sorry Shuu-Kun. Could you please explain how you got the curse. Satoshi has the same type of curse. Also my friend Ranma has the exact same curse too. I think someone else has the same curse as well." Haruka said.

Shuu then went through the whole story again. He demonstrated his curse over and over again until Haruka finally took notice. She couldn't help but stare at the light green haired girl as she/he went from Shuu-Kun to Shuu-Chan.

"Okay Shuu-Kun, thanks for the demonstration. I sense some weird energy from you. This energy makes me think that we met in a past life and were very close much like we are now. Although, it's quite disturbing." Haruka said.

'I think Setsuna should hear about this. Although she probably caused it to happen. If Satoshi and Ranma's former conditions are any factor, I think that we will soon have a crisis between a female Shuu from the Silver Millennium, or even a former twin sister of Shuu was stillborn. Saturn should hear about this as well. Shuu-Chan may be one of the final Senshi we are supposed to find.' Haruka thought.

"Shuu-Kun, just make yourself comfortable. Help yourself to a drink if you wish. I need to go take a shower." Haruka said as she left the room.

'Why do I think I know Haruka from a past life? Oh well might as well take advantage of the hospitality that Haru-Chan is giving me.' Shuu thought as he sat and watched television. He fell asleep.

* * *

In Nerima, Tokyo, Japan; Ukyo was waiting for customers and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Shuu's Dream Sequence..._**

* * *

"Where am I. Why am I in my cursed form?" Shuu-Chan asked to no one imparticular.

"I can answer that for you Princess Saika." A beautiful woman with a beautiful voice said. She was wearing Dusty Rose Kimono. It looked quite formal. Her hair was the length of Shuu's and a Strawberry Blonde Color.

"My name isn't Saika! I am a guy from LaRousse City, Hoenn! My name is Shuu!" Shuu-Chan said.

"Very well Shuu if that's what you call yourself in this time. My name is Rhea. I am the Goddess of Saturn's second largest moon. I need your help to be my Avatar. Your world is in danger. You must accept my offer or your world will perish." Rhea said.

"What do you need me for?" Shuu-Chan asked.

All of a sudden a full-length mirror materialized in front of her. The girl in the mirror looked just like her(duh it's a mirror). The only difference was that she was wearing a White Princess-Type Dress and surrounded by other girls that were dressed similarly. The image then shifted to that of a girl with the standard Senshi Seifuku that has a Dusty-Rose Skirt and Collar, Elbow length gloves with Dusty-Rose Piping on the top of the gloves. She also had High-Healed Shoes that were also Dusty Rose. A bow was on her chest that was Dusty-Green. She also had Mid-Back Length Hair. Shuu-Chan turned sideways and noticed that at the small of the girls back was a ribbon of the same color. Shuu-Chan then turned to face the mirror and noticed a golden Tiara on the girls forehead with a Dusty-Rose Gem in the center. Around the girls neck was a Dusty-Rose Choker. Lipstick of rose was on the girls lips, her eyes had rose eyeshadow on her eyelids. Also Dusty-Rose colored earrings adorned the girls ears. She was very beautiful. Shuu-Chan then felt like she was wearing something strange. She looked down and all but panicked. She was wearing the same thing as the girl in the mirror. Her hair was also Mid-Back Length.

"Lady Rhea welcome back." Rhea said.

"What no way! I'm not wearing this stuff. I'm a guy not a girl!" Shuu-Chan screamed.

"Not at the moment you aren't. In your past life you were a Rhean Princess. Your job was to protect Sailor Saturn along with your friend from Titan. You also had a duty to Princess Serenity. Your name was Princess Saika. You were quite close to Princess Haruka of Io." Rhea said.

"Princess Haruka? You mean that the Haruka that I know in this time and have become fairly close with was a Senshi thousands of years ago?" Shuu-Chan said.

"Yes Shuu. You may morph into a cmplete girl sometime later. That is unless, you learn to control your Jusenkyo Curse by will instead of by water. Just like the Senshi's of Solaris and Phobos. I believe you already know about Solaris. Your friend Satoshi fell into the same spring you fell into about 5 or 6 months ago. Do you Shuu/Saika Shizune of LaRousse City accept the offer of being my Avatar? Keep in mind if you refuse your world is doomed. Team Aqua and Team Magma have joined forces with Team Rocket and with the resurrected villains and villainesses that the original Senshi banished. If you decline my offer your world is doomed. " Rhea said.

"Okay I accept. How do I turn back?" Shuu-Chan/Saika asked.

"Oh that's the simple part just will yourself back." Rhea said.

Shuu-Chan did so. However she was still a she, and her hair was still mid-back length. Rhea then materialized a Tea Kettle out of nowhere and poured it over Shuu-Chan returning to his birth form and his hair returned to normal length now.

"Sailor Saturn has a Henshin Rod for you.. She will appear shortly. Go back to your world. Keep an eye out for Saturn." Rhea said.

"You also had a twin sister in the Silver Millennium. Her name was Sasami. She died of a terrible disease. You and her were both Reincarnated, however her body was still born. In the Silver Millennium you and Sasami were known as the Rhea Duo. What I mean by that is this: You both share the Powers of Rhea. You will meet Sasami in a later dream. She may also take you over. Welcome back Lady Saika A.K.A. Sailor Rhea." Rhea said as Shuu was sent back to his world.

**_End of Shuu's Dream Sequence._**

* * *

**_Back to Reality..._**

* * *

Shuu woke up on Haruka's couch. He just had a weird dream. He shook off the sleep and then heard Haruka come back from taking a shower.

"Hey sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?" Haruka asked.

"It was fine Haru-Chan. I just had a strange dream about some long dead kingdom, some Goddess named Rhea, and some Princess named Saika as well as a Princess Sasami mentioned. Something about being twins in a past life. I don't know what that was about." Shuu said.

"That does sound like a weird dream Shuu-Kun. I wonder what it means?" Haruka asked.

'Could Shuu's female form be Sailor Rhea. I dream about her all the time and how close we were. That's weird, I'm dreaming about Shuu's Cursed form. I wonder if it's a sign of some sort.' Haruka thought.

"Hey Haru-Chan?" Shuu asked while blushing.

"Yes Shuu-Kun?" Haruka asked while blushing.

"I've known you for quite a while. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Shuu asked.

"Shuu-Kun are you asking me out for a date? 'please say yes, please say yes' Haruka asked and then thought.

"I-I guess I am. I don't know why, but for some reason I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'm around you. Could it be love?" Shuu asked and then blushed.

"Maybe. I have the same type of feeling when I'm around you." Haruka said. "Do you want to go for a walk Shuu-Kun?" Haruka asked.

"Sure Haru-Chan. I would like that." Shuu said as he inadvertantly grabbed Haruka's hand. Haruka did the same thing. They were both blushing.

Haruka left a note for her parents. Her and Shuu then went for a walk hand-in-hand. Neither one of them noticed it though.

Haruka and Shuu went for a stroll through downtown Petalburg. They got something to eat, went to see a movie, and went for a stroll through the mall. They were somehow drawn to an arcade with a Sailor V Video Game. They didn't know why. As Haruka and Shuu were on their way to the arcade; Shuu was suddenly splashed with cold water. The cold water activated his curse. Shuu-Chan felt even stranger and started acting all girly.

"Oh my. What am I doing in these clothes. I should not be wearing this outfit. I need some new clothes. I hope I look alright. This outfit is so not me. Wh-what am I saying. I sound like a girl. Oh my I need some new clothes. Haruka I need a new wardrobe. I am not liking the way I look in this outfit. I have got to go get some new clothes. Wh-what. I don't need no new clothes, then again I could use a makeover . What am I saying." Shuu was panicking.

"Shuu-kun what are you talking about. Are you feeling okay. You sound so like a girl. Is there something wrong with your voice it sounds more feminine all of a sudden. I'll go get you some hot water." Haruka said as she started off only to be stopped by Shuu-Chan.

"My name is not Shuu, it's Sasami. I so do not need any hot water. I am going to go get a new wardrobe. See you later Haruka." Shuu... I mean Sasami said as she went to the nearest female clothing store. Followed by of all places Victoria's Secret. What is she thinking?

"Oh no I must go contact Chibi Usa. Something is so definitely wrong with Shuu... I mean Sasami... I mean Shuu...no Sasami. I am so worried about Sasami...no I mean Shuu. What why is he... I mean she walking like that. She does look cute though. What am I saying. Is Shuu a he or is he a she named Sasami. I am so totally confused. I better contact Usa." Haruka said as she went to the restroom.

* * *

**_In the Restroom Stall..._**

* * *

"Io to Chibi Moon come in. This is an emergency." Haruka said.

"What is it Io?" Usa asked.

"Shuu is acting really strange. Right now he is in his cursed form. He is acting, walking, and talking like a girl. I am somehow so attracted to him in both forms. Why is that? Why does Shuu keep on saying that her name is Sasami and that she's a girl. To tell you the truth, Shuu is really creeping me out. Any answers Chibi Moon?" Haruka asked.

"Hm that sounds just like Ranma and Satoshi when their former Silver Millennium Selves were trying to take over. Is Shuu a new Senshi?" Usa asked.

"He did say he had a dream about some girl named Rhea and some girl named Princess Sasami. Does that mean what I think it means?" Haruka asked.

"I remember Hotaru saying something like that. You keep an eye on him I mean her I mean Shuu... I mean Sasami... Oh you know what I mean. There is dark energy in the vicinity of the arcade. Saturn has something for Shuu...I mean Sasami. Oh whoever. She will be watching you. Keep an eye out. Chibi Moon out!" Usa said as she cut the channel.

"Will do! Io out!" Haruka said as she too cut the channel.

* * *

_**Seven Year Old Hotaru's Dream Sequences Begin...**_

* * *

**_Hotaru's Dream Sequence #1..._**

Hotaru found herself wandering the halls of Castle Saturn. Her mother from the Silver Millennium showed up.

"Hotaru come here I must see my little girl." A woman's voice said.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.

"I am your mother from the Silver Millennium. Later on you will get a visit from Sailor Saturn."" The lady said.

"Who is that?" Hotaru asked.

"She is you or what you used to be before you reverted back to an infant. Dark times are ahead. The time has come to Reawaken Sailors Titan and Rhea. Your Guardian's from years ago when I had to go out." The lady said revealing herself. She looked just like an adult version of Hotaru.

"How will I know who they are mommy?" Little Hotaru asked.

"You will know my Firefly. Once you reawaken you will need to seek them out. One is located in LaRousse City, Hoenn. He will be revealed to you at the mall." Hotaru's Silver Millennium Mother said.

"He but aren't all the Senshi Girls?" Little Hotaru asked.

"This boy obtained a curse in China, much like Satoshi and Ranma did. He will become she and become Sailor Rhea." Hotaru's Silver Millennium Mother said.

"Who is the other one mother?" Little Hotaru asked.

"She is located in Nerima Ward, Tokyo Japan. She will become Sailor Titan. Good Luck my Little Firefly." Hotaru's Silver Millennium Mother said as she vanished.

"Goodbye Mother." Little Hotaru said.

**_End Hotaru's Dream Sequence #1_**

**_Begin Hotaru's Dream Sequence #2_**

"My lady please come here." Future Saturn said.

"Who are you?" Little Hotaru asked.

"I am you. I am also your guardian." Future Saturn said.

"M-my guardian? What are you here for?" Little Hotaru asked.

"I am here to help you reawaken and seek out your Secondary Guardians. Sailor Titan and Sailor Rhea. You must awaken young Hotaru. It's the only way to beat this enemy. Awaken Sailor Saturn now!" Future Saturn said as she touched Hotaru's forehead.

All of a sudden memories assaulted her one-by-one as a purple light surrounded her. The Symbol of Saturn also appeared on her forehead. This immediately caused her to age Eight Years to 15. A year after she was of age to be a Senshi. At this time she was now one year older than Chibi-Usa, but that won't last for too long.

"Good luck Sailor Saturn! Search for Rhea and Titan. They will help you and your newfound friends destroy the enemies." Future Saturn said as she vanished.

**_End Hotaru's Dream Sequence #2_**

**_End Hotaru's Dream Sequences._**

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

* * *

Hotaru came out for breakfast. Haruka Tenoh, Michiru, and Setsuna were shocked at how much she grew and aged.

"Hotaru-Chan?" Haruka Tenoh asked.

"Is that you?" Michiru asked.

"That must mean that it's time to find Rhea and Titan." Setsuna said.

"That is correct Setsuna Mama. We should be able to find them at the Juban Mall." Hotaru said.

"Let's go then." Haruka Tenoh and Michiru said in unison.

"Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!" Hotaru said as she transformed into Sailor Saturn.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!" Haruka Tenoh said as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!" Michiru said as she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!" Setsuna said as she transformed into Sailor Pluto.

All of the outers were now off to find Rhea and Titan.

* * *

_**Nerima: Ukyo's Dream Sequence Begin...**_

* * *

Ukyo found herself in a palace. It looked like a Silver Millennium Era Castle. Wait a minute how did she know it was a Silver Millennium Era Castle?

In the Palace she saw a girl that was exactly her age. The girl also looked exactly like her. She wondered why.

She heard a voice. This is what the voice said: "Princess Ukyo are you ready for your audience with Princess Serenity?" The voice said. "Yes I am Mother." Ukyo said as her and her mother were teleported to the palace. Princess Ukyo was wearing a formal gown. The current Ukyo looked down and noticed that instead of her Male School Uniform and her Spatula, she was wearing the exact same thing as Princess Ukyo was.

Before she teleported to the Lunar Palace, Ukyo's Gown morphed into something that looked like a Happosai Fantasy.

A white body suit materialized on Ukyo. Followed by a Dark Indigo Skirt and collar. White elbow-length gloves with Dark Indigo piping materialized on her hands. Dark Indigo High-Healed Shoes materialized on her feet. A golden tiara with a dark Indigo gem Materialized on her forehead. An orange bow materialized on her chest. A ribbon of the same color materialized on her lower back. A dark indigo choker with materialized on her neck. Dark indigo stud earrings materialized on her ears completed the ensemble. Where Ukyo stood Sailor Titan was in her place. Her spatula re-materialized in her hand.

Ukyo thought that was weird. She then looked down and noticed she was wearing the same thing. 'What am I doing in this?' She thought as she tugged at the short skirt.

"I can answer that Ukyo Kuonji from Nerima, Tokyo Japan." A woman's voice said.

"Who are you. I can't help but notice that I am on Titan. How did I know the name of this moon? Wait a minute how did I know that it was a moon. Is that Saturn through the window?" Ukyo asked.

"It was your destiny to know all those things. Yes this is Titan, one of Saturn's Two largest moons. The planet that you are gazing upon is Saturn." The woman's voice said.

"What are these visions that I'm seeing? Who are you?" Ukyo asked.

"Ukyo, my name is Titan . As for the visions, they are actually memories of a past life. In the Silver Millennium you were known as Princess Ukyo of Titan. You were one of the two girls chosen to protect the Princess of Saturn. You were also good friends with her too. You, and Princess Saika were residence of the surrounding moons. All of you would spend a lot of time on Saturn. The reason being is because you were all best friends of Lady Saturn. When you all came of age, you took up the mantles of the two largest moons of Saturn. You Ukyo were Princess Ukyo Senshi of Titan. Princess Saika became known as one of the Senshi of Rhea. Her sister Sasami was killed by a terrible disease, the exact one that took Princesses Ranko, and Sakura away from us. There is a great darkness ahead. If you decline my offer to became the Senshi of Titan your universe is doomed. Do you understand?" Titan asked.

"Yes I do. If I don't accept, the universe is doomed. Which means this galaxy is doomed. Which also means my planet is doomed. I Ukyo Kuonji of Nerima, Tokyo Japan accept the mantle of Sailor Titan. I accept for Saturn, Princess Hotaru, as well as Princess Serenity. For the good of Crystal Tokyo, I accept." Ukyo/Sailor Titan said.

"Good to have you aboard Lady Titan." Titan the Goddess said.

"One question, can I switch back to my regular clothes?" Sailor Titan asked.

"Yes you may. Just think about what you were wearing before and you will switch back." Goddess Titan said.

Ukyo did so. She switched from the Fuku to the Gown, back to her original outfit.

"Good it worked." Ukyo said.

"Lady Ukyo Sailor Saturn has a Henshin Rod for you. When you receive it, just raise it up to the sky and say the first thing that comes to your mind. Now it's time to wake up." Goddess Titan said.

**_End Ukyo's Dream Sequence._**

* * *

**_Back to Reality..._**

* * *

Ukyo woke up. "Wow what a weird dream. I better find Akane and Ranchan. They're probably at the mall. I'm on my way." Ukyo said after she got the sleep out of her eyes, put her shoes on and headed to the mall.

Ukyo arrived at the mall. Quite a while after Hotaru, Haruka and Shuu... I mean Sasami were also there. Hotaru immediately transformed into Sailor Saturn.

Sasami(Girl-Type Shuu) came out looking like a girl. She was wearing a Khaki skirt, a bra, panties, a blouse that had a V-shaped neck, which was the same color as her shirt in boy-type that showed a bit of a black bra. She was also wearing high-heals. She looked every bit like a girl and had the walk an talk to prove it. Poor Shuu... I mean Sasami.

Eventually, Usagi and the others appeared at the mall after Hotaru.

Everyone met at the arcade. Akane, Ranma, Azusa, and Nabiki also arrived. Ukyo went over to greet them.

"Hey Ukyo what's up?" Akane asked.

"Not much just doing some shopping." Ukyo said.

"Oh okay." Ranma said.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Kasumi said as she came up walking hand-in-hand with Satoshi.

"Sasami, I want you to meet some of my friends." Haruka said as she dragged Sasami(Shuu-Chan) by the arm. She was enjoying it for some reason. Dang memories!

"Hey Haruka! Who's that?" Satoshi asked.

"Her oh she is my um childhood friend her name is Sasami." Haruka said.

Just then Shuu-Chan regained his senses.

"Oh hi Satoshi, Kasumi, How are you? Who are those other people with you?" Shuu-chan asked. He still hasn't noticed what he's wearing.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, we don't even know you. We know Haruka. We don't know you though." Kasumi and Satoshi said in unison.

"Oh my! I am so totally stupid. I never introduced myself. My name is Sasami. It is nice to meet you!" Sasami said as she curtsied.

She then held her head. "Aaarghhhhh what is wrong with me? I have such a headache!.. I mean I must apologize I am a bit under the weather. Please forgive me! Will ya? Ahhhhh my head. What is happening to me? I need to rest!" Shuu-Chan/Sasami said as she collapsed, but not before quickly changing clothes. After changing she suddenly fell unconscious. (I won't go into Shuu-Chan's Dream Sequence this time. I will just say that it was just like Ranma and Satoshi's. Refer to Chapter Six. I will also say that Shuu-Chan found out that her Silver Millennium name was Saika. Sasami was her twin sister in the Silver Millennium. Sasami's hair is about an inch past her shoulders, but not quite mid-back length. Shuu-Chan/Saika's hair is the same length as Shuu-Kun's is. Only instead of Satoshi/Sayomi and Sakura, or Ranma/Ren and Ranko; it was Shuu/Saika and Sasami.) Shuu and Sasami merged into one mind. Shuu now has control of his Jusenkyo Curse just like Satoshi. Just like Satoshi and Ranma, Shuu has a Sister inside his mind. Having a sister in his mind explained his strange behavior.

Shuu-Chan then woke up in her female clothes. Shuu was in control. He willed his change from female to male and vice-versa.

Sasami then took over.

"My apologies too everyone. My name is Sasami. I was originally supposed to be born as Shuu-Oniisan's Twin Sister. My body was still-born. My mind laid dormant for sixteen years. It was awakened when Oniisan fell into Nyannichuan. That is why he was acting so strange and like me. I think you can relate Satoshi/Sayomi and Ranma/Ren. Can't you?" Sasami asked.

"We can. It's time for you to meet our twin sisters." Ranma and Satoshi said in unison. 'Ranko and Sakura, it's your turn to see the light of day.' Ranma and Satoshi thought as they switched forms and personalities.

"My name is Ranko Saotome. Like you I was still-born Sasami. After Ranma fell into Nyannichuan, I woke up. It was just recently that I got the ability to switch bodies and personalities with my Twin Brother Ranma." Ranko said (her hair is free-flowing while Ranma-Chan/Ren's is in his/hers customary pigtail.

"My name is Sakura Tanaka. Just like you and Ranko, my body was still-born. My mind woke up after Satoshi fell into Nyannichuan. Just like you and Ranko, I can switch bodies and personalities with my twin brother Satoshi." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Sasami said. Her, Ranko and Sakura switched back.

Shuu then proceeded to explain how he got the curse and how he got control over it. He also said he wanted to be called Saika when in female form. The rest of the Senshi then showed up. However the only ones that came up to them were Makoto and Hotaru. The others went to different stores in the mall.

* * *

**_Later On Near the Arcade..._**

* * *

Saturn was glancing on at a distance. 'This is where my guardian said to meet my other guardians.' Saturn thought.

"Solar Prism Power Make-Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Terra Power! Make-Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Phobos Power Make-Up!" Ranma-Chan said as she transformed into Sailor Phobos her hair came out of the pigtail into a free-flowing mane of red.

"Deimos Power Make-Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Deimos.

"Io Power Make-Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"Ganymede Power Make-Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Callisto Power Make-Up!" Azusa said as she transformed into Sailor Callisto.

"Europa Power Make-Up!" Sayuri said as she transformed into Sailor Europa.

"Triton Power Make-Up!" Imite said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"Charon Power Make-up!" Nabiki said as she transformed into Sailor Charon.

There were a lot of minor monsters. Those were disposed of quickly. However the main monster was heading straight toward the direction of Shuu and Ukyo

Saturn noticed this and went toward them.

Terra and the others handled all of the minor monsters.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in another section of the mall the other Senshi transformed and disposed of all the minor threats. They then headed to the Arcade to stop the main threat...The Heart Snatcher._**

* * *

Shuu and Ukyo were trapped in a corner of the arcade. Strange Symbols glowed on their foreheads. Shuu became Saika and the symbol got even brighter. Saika's Sigil was the Saturn Sigil, with an ellipsis attached to a circle around it. The color was Dusty Rose. Saturn saw this and tossed the Henshin Rod Her way.

"Saika! Grab this and say the first thing that comes to your mind!" Saturn said.

"Okay here goes. Rhea Power Make-Up!" Saika said as a Dusty Rose light surrounded her. .(Refer to Shuu's Dream Sequence to see what she looked like after she transformed into Sailor Rhea.)

Ukyo's Sigil was also the Saturn Sigil with an ellipsis attached to a circle around it. The color was Dark Indigo. Saturn saw this and tossed Ukyo the Henshin Rod.

"Ukyo! Catch this and say the first thing that comes to your mind!" Saturn said.

"Okay I will! Titan Power Make-Up!" Ukyo said as a Dark Indigo light surrounded her. (Refer to Ukyo's Dream Sequence to get a description of what she looks like as Sailor Titan.)

The original Senshi stood back as they let their new Senshi take out the huge threat.

"Hey Monster! Take this!" Solaris raised her hand to do an attack, but was stopped by Terra.

"Solaris. Let's see what Rhea and Titan can do. I'm sure they will do fine! Let's go stand with the others." Terra said as she grabbed Solaris by the arm and dragged her.

'I've got to have an attack. Sasami Help Me Please! ' Rhea thought.

'Just say the first thing that comes to your mind. It will probably come out as an attack.' Sasami said. 'Thanks.' Rhea thought.

"Rhea Rose-Storm Smash!" Rhea said as she executed an attack that consisted of a shower of roses. That seriously injured the heart snatcher.

'Let's see what can I do?' Titan thought to herself as her Spatula materialized..

'Just let it come naturally. Cross your arms over your chest and say the first thing that comes to your mind.' Ukyo's Silver Millennium Counterpart thought back to Titan.

"Okay here goes nothing. Titan Spatula Beam Blast!" Titan said as she shot a beam at the monster destroying it.

Everyone found a safe place to de-transform. Ren, Sayomi, and Saika,right after they reverted to Civilian Guise, switched back to Ranma, Satoshi, and Shuu.

Saturn was one of the last to de-transform.

"Who are you?" They all said in wonder. Especially Shuu and Ukyo.

"Oh my apologies. My name is Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru said as she curtsied.

"I am that little girl that all of you saw at the last meeting. With this great threat I was reawakened. Also awakened were Sailor Rhea and Sailor Titan." Hotaru said as she pointed at Shuu for Rhea and Ukyo for Titan.

"It is nice to meet you Hotaru." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

"No need to be so formal. We are all part of the same team. You can all call me Hotaru-Chan. Chibi-Usa it's been a while!" Hotaru said as she went up to her best friend.

"Hotaru-Chan yay! I have a best friend again. I am so happy!" Chibi-Usa said as she hugged Hotaru.

"So am I Chibi Usa-Chan so am I." Hotaru said as she returned the hug.

"Well, it looks like the circle is complete for now. Hotaru-Chan we have to go home." Michiru said.

"I do believe it is." Haruka Tenoh said.

"Yes it is." Setsuna said as all of the outers got into Haruka Tenoh's car and went back to their apartment.

All of the remaining Senshi in civilian guise went their separate ways.

As the Senshi from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Neriman Senshi split ways; Ranma & Akane were passionately kissing as were Satoshi & Kasumi as well as Shuu and Haruka.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: A new Chalice is mentioned. How will it be found. What is this second Purity Chalice if you will? What do Satoshi/Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra, Ranma/Ren/Phobos and Akane/Deimos have to do with it? To find out stay tuned as **_The Three Part 2nd Holy Grail Saga_** Gets underway with Part I: **_Episode 09: 2nd Holy Grail Saga Part I: Explanations_** just hit the next button on the bottom of this chapter. Sincerely, TO/BB

Well what did you think? Quite an update huh? Please R & R

Author's Note: I didn't go into to detail about how Shuu and Haruka confessed. Let's just say that Destiny forced them too.

**_

* * *

_****_Revised: 03/27/2008_**


	9. 09: Explanations

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Pairings: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ranma x Akane, Ukyo x Konatsu, Mamoru x Usagi, Mousse x Shampoo, and Mikado x Azusa Later on. **_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance, Violence and Language**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma One-Half, or Sailor Moon**_

_**Pokemon, Ranma, and Sailor Moon Copyright: 1992-2008 by their respected companies and creators**_

_**Tough Luck Copyright: 2006, 2008 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter will mainly focus on the Senshi I've created. The original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen will only be Recurring Characters from now on! This chapter also contains Luna, Artemis, and Dianna!**_

_**Episode 09: 2nd Holy Grail Saga I: Explanations**_

**_This is going to be the first part of the 2nd Holy Grail Saga._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

Shuu and Ukyo were revealed to be Senshi Rhea and Senshi Titan. Shuu started acting, walking, talking, and thinking like a girl. She didn't even know that she was in her cursed form. Eventually he/she gained the same control over his/her curse like Satoshi and Ranma did. Let the story continue. Saturn also reawakened as well. She had to because if she didn't, Rhea and Titan wouldn't be awakened yet. On with the story.

* * *

Satoshi, Ranma, Kasumi, and Akane were walking through the streets of Juuban. All of a sudden Kodachi Kuno appeared out of nowhere and started going on about pure hearts. Ranma and Akane were wondering what she was doing here.

"Hey Kodachi, what are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"I already told you that I chose Akane! Or did you forget!" Ranma scolded.

"Ranma Saotome, I am not here to try and take you away from Akane. I know that you and the Pigtailed girl are one in the same! I also happen to know that the guy with the Pikachu on his shoulder has a Spring of Drowned Girl Curse like you do." Kodachi said.

"Oh really! Who are we then? Huh Kodachi? Do you even know our names?" Satoshi asked.

"I know both your names Satoshi Tanaka. You also go by Sakura Tanaka as well as you going by Sayomi in female form. Your Twin Sister Sakura is inside your head. She was stillborn, just like Ranko was. I now know that you and Sakura were supposed to be twins. Ranma and Ranko were also supposed to be twins. You are also known as Sailor Solaris. I also know about Girl-Type Ranma's Alias as Ren Saotome. When both of you fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl they awoke after eighteen years of dormancy." Kodachi said as she just disappeared.

"Um Ranma, she is one strange cookie! She used to be one of your Fiancees?" Satoshi asked.

"She never was one of my Fiancees. She self-proclaimed that." Ranma said.

"At least she didn't know who we were." Kasumi said as she referred to her and Akane.

"I also know about you Kasumi Yawa. Akane Tendo you are also involved. I don't know why, but I sense something inside you. A great power. It will be mine soon. As well as the rest of those Pure Hearts." Kodachi said as she reappeared with glowing eyes and disappeared again.

"What did she mean by pure hearts? What did she mean that they would soon be hers?" Satoshi asked confused.

"I don't know." Kasumi asked just as equally confused.

"I don't know either. Ranma do you have any idea?" Akane asked as she turned to Ranma.

"I can't say that I do." Ranma said.

All of a sudden Shampoo appeared, shifted to Aurora. Pikachu also activated his Crescent Moon becoming Orion.

"I can answer that Satoshi. I'm sure Orion can too." Aurora said.

"Yes I can." Orion said.

Satoshi, Kasumi, Ranma and Akane were now joined by the others. Haruka and Shuu holding hands just like Satoshi and Kasumi as well as Ranma and Akane. Ukyo then appeared. She was followed by Nanako, Azusa, Nabiki, Sayuri, and Imite. Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu all shifted to female form. They then found an alley, transformed, Triton's Ditto Transformed into an Alakazam and teleported everyone to Mt. Silver in Johto. All twelve of them had chills run down their spine. Crescent Delcatty, Crescent Raticate, Orion, Aurora(Shampoo's Moon Cat form) also had chills run down their spine. Luna, Artemis and Diana also appeared in Mt. Silver without the original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Johto..._**

"Okay start explaining now!" Terra said.

"We need the information!" Solaris said.

"What did Kodachi mean when she said that she will soon have all the pure hearts in the world?" Phobos inquired as she took a fighting stance.

"What was with her glowing eyes? She seemed different somehow!" Deimos said as she manifested a Ki Mallet.

"Yeah explain or we will attack!" Io said as she grabbed Blaziken's Pokeball.

"Yeah we have a right to know! We are Sailor Soldiers you know!" Titan said as she unsheathed her spatula.

"Ditto get ready we may have to battle." Triton said as she prepared for battle.

"Either start talking or pay up!" Charon said as she pulled out a pad of paper.

"If we are going to help, we must know what to expect!" Callisto said.

"You Moon Cats better start talking!" Ganymede said.

"Yes you must elaborate further!" Sakura said as she broke away from Solaris and assumed a solid form.

"Um Sis what are you doing. I need you inside of me in case I discover a new attack to use." Solaris said.

"Don't worry Satoshi I will remain here and make sure all the equipment is working properly."(1) Sakura said.

"I will stay here too!" Ranko said as she broke away from Phobos and assumed a solid form.

"I won't say anything sis. I know how stubborn you are! After all you are my twin sister." Phobos said.

"Shuu you can handle it! Haruka will help you." Sasami said as she did the exact same thing as Sakura and Ranko.(2)

"Thanks sis! I will do my best." Rhea said.

"Okay cats start talking!" Europa said.

"Yeah you do that!" Crescent Delcatty, Aurora, Orion, and Crescent Raticate all said in unison.

"Okay we will talk. A long time ago..." Luna started.

"Hotaru was possesed by a Death Buster called Mistress 9..." Artemis continued.

"This obviously happened before Hotaru became Sailor Saturn. She only wanted one thing. The Holy Grail. There was another one, but it was lost when you twelve and your advisers were sent foward. Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos all had Talismans. Since Mistress 9 couldn't find the second one, she settled for Moon's. " Diana said.

"Okay you mentioned us. What do we have to do with this Holy Grail?" Solaris asked.

"Yes please explain. We have to know." Terra said as she relaxed.

"We all want to know!" Phobos said as she relaxed.

"We need to know." Deimos said as her Ki Mallet disappeared.

After this was done the rest of the Senshi relaxed. The ones that had weapons out, either sheathed them or put them back in subspace. The ones that were reaching for Pokeballs stop reaching for them and returned their Pokemon (those that sent them out.)

"I remember yours and Terra's treasure Solaris. Yours was an Aiku(Oar) and Terra's was a Nunte Spear(3). I am not too sure about Phobos and Deimos Weapons. Aurora(4) any ideas?" Crescent Pikachu said.

"Well, it's obvious what weapon that Deimos had. She can manifest a Ki Mallet. Phobos, your weapon was a Katana. Your treasures will be revealed momentarily. I just do not know when." Aurora said.

"As for Mistress 9." Luna said.

"After she left Hotaru's body, she was totally destroyed." Artemis said.

"However, her soul lived on. Floating in endless nothingness. Kodachi Kuno was the perfect vessel. That is probably why she mentioned the second Holy Grail." Diana said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Solaris and Terra asked in unison.

"Yeah, why would we hold a Grail within the Four of us?" Phobos and Deimos asked in unison.

"You four in the Silver Millennium were the four that united the houses of Solaris Colony, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos to each other. You were also very close friends with Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity. In fact all twelve of you were closer than Sisters." Crescent Delcatty said.

"Yes you were the best of friends. Even though you are in different parts of Japan, you are close now. Why? It all has to do with destiny." Crescent Raticate said.

"Oh I see. So those heart snatchers are looking for Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos so they can take over the universe. The 2nd Grail is inside our four leaders. Am I right?" Io asked.

"You are correct. Well we have to get back to the other Senshi. All of you take care of each other." Luna said.

"Oh and one more thing." Artemis said.

"What?" Io and the rest asked.(This does not include Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos.)

"Io, Titan, Triton, Charon, Callisto, Ganymede, Europa, and Rhea?" Diana asked.

"Yes?" The above mentioned Senshi asked.

"Take care of your four leaders. If they fall, you all fall. That is why you were chosen to have the mantles of Senshi. United you stand, divided you fall. You must do all you can to protect Terra, Solaris, Phobos and Deimos. Also you must protect our Princess and her other Senshi." Diana finished.

"You can count on us! We won't let you down!" Io said.

"We trust you. Come Artemis, Diana. We have told them all we can." Luna said as the three original Mooncats disappeared.

"I must get back to the Cat Cafe." Aurora said as she shifted to a fully-clothed Shampoo. I don't want stupid Duck-Boy to get into trouble." Shampoo said as she disappeared.

Phobos, Deimos, Titan, Charon, Callisto and Europa also disappeared back to Nerima. The Senshi from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn remained and De-Transformed. Saika and Sayomi reverted back to their male forms and went up to their sisters. Ranko went back with Phobos, Deimos and the other Senshi.

"Sasami are you sure you can survive without me. I mean you are part of me." Shuu said.

"Don't worry Shuu, you just take care of Haruka. I will be fine." Sasami said as she took her seat at the Supercomputer.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this. I mean we did merge minds?" Satoshi said.

"Actually, no we did not. I just said that so you would know that I existed. I have my own mind and body. I look exactly like your Female form. If you ever need some help with some Feminine things, just give me a call on the Communicator. I will transform and be right there. Of course you won't be able to use your Senshi form because I will have it. Just be careful. You will still be able to shift forms." Sakura said.

"That's good to know. Somehow I always knew you existed. Glad to see that you're solid Twin Sis Ha ha ha!" Satoshi said as he shifted into an exact twin of Sakura.(Hey they're twins after all.LOL!)

"Shuu shift to female form please. The same goes for you Bro." Sasami said.

"Um okay. That's cool." Saika said as she did so. As Saika and Sasami looked at each other, it was like they were looking in a mirror. The only difference was they were both real.

"Like so totally cool!" Sayomi and Sakura said in unison.

"Did I just say like so totally cool oh no! I sound like a girl. Am I stuck like this forever? Oh no why does my stomach hurt?" Sayomi yelled angrily as she fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Uh-Oh Kasumi we need to get Sayomi to the bathroom I think she is having her first you know what!" Sakura said as she grabbed one of Sayomi's arms and set it on her shoulder.

"You're right Sakura! Sayo-Chan don't worry your sister and I will help you." Kasumi said as she draped Sayom's other arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Kasu-Chan!" Sayomi said as she fainted from the pain in her stomach

"So totally awsome!" Saika and Sasami said in unison.

"Did I just say so totally awesome? I sound like a girl! And my stomach hurts!" Saika said as she started to panic and clutched her stomach and then fainted from the pain in her stomach.

"Haruka! We so need to get Saika to the other restroom! I thinks she's having her first you know!" Sasami said.

"Right! Don't worry Saik-Chan we will help you." Haruka said as she grabbed one arm and Sasami grabbed the other.

The rest of the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi started chatting on the computer with Ami. They told them about what Luna, Artemis, and Dianna told them about the 2nd Holy Grail.

In Nerima, Ranma and Ranko were having the same conversation that Sakura, Sasami, Saika and Sayomi were having. Ren also fainted from the extreme pain in her stomach. She also panicked when she heard how she was talking. Akane and Ranko helped Ren to the bathroom.

* * *

**_Nerima, Tokyo, Japan after Akane and Ranko cleaned Ren up..._**

Ren was angered that she would have to spend at least a week as a girl. She knew she had to do it though. Ren, Ranko, Akane, and Nabiki talked Soun and Kasumi(Tendo) to move Panda-Man into the Dojo. Since Ren and Akane were going to be staying with Nodoka, Ranko got the guest room. Ren, Ranko, Akane, and Nabiki told Kasumi(Tendo) about their new lives of Senshi.

"You four are what?" Kasumi(Tendo) asked.

"That's right Oneechan, we are Sailor Senshi. Ren and Ranko both share the power of Sailor Phobos." Nabiki said.

"However, only one of us can be transformed at a time for right now. It's too much of a drain on our Planetary or, in this case, Lunary Powers. Once we get used to having Powers again, we will both be able to transform into Sailor Phobos at the same time." Ranko said.

"We will be able to so confuse our enemies. I mean I could be in one place, while Ranko can be in another. Drat! There I go again talking like a girl. I am so not used to this. Maybe I will be able to get used to it in the next week while I am stuck this way. No offense Sis, this just isn't my birth body you understand don't you Imoutochan?" Ren asked.

"Don't worry sister, I can totally relate. I mean if I was stuck for a week as a male, I probably would not like it very much. I'm not mad Oneechan or is it Oniichan? I don't know what to call you. Do I call you big sister or big brother?" Ranko asked.

"Well when I am in female form, I no longer consider it a curse but a blessing, call me Oneechan. When I am in male form call me Oniichan. Does that work for you sis?" Ren asked.

"It so totally does brother, thank you. Ranko said as she hugged Ren. Instead of going inside of her she stayed out.

"Hey Ranko would you mind awfully if you stayed with Mr. Tendo and his family. Could ya also keep Pops out of here too? We will have to in order to keep Pops under control. I will bring Mom over to see you sometime or you can come over to see her. Is that okay with you sis?" Ren asked.

"Yes it is Big Sister!" Ranko said as she again hugged Ren.

"Ren, Ranko we have to introduce Kasumi to the rest of the Neriman Senshi. Also we should have Shampoo come over and show us her Lunar Advisor Form. If Kasumi is going to be an honorary Senshi and help us behind the scenes as Ranko is going to she will need to know who everybody is." Akane said.

"That's a good idea! I'm sure that Ukyo and Sayuri already told Konatsu and Yuka. I don't think Azusa told Mikado. Maybe it's for the best. I'm sure Shampoo told Mousse and Cologne already. Nabiki here is 60,000 Yen please do not tell Kuno about us being Senshi. It seems that somehow Kodachi knows. If the vibe I'm getting from Kodachi is accurate she has an evil presence in her. She is really starting to totally creep me out... She's ya know scaring me." Ren said.

"Same here." Akane, Nabiki and Ranko said in unison.

They then called Ukyo, Azusa, and Sayuri to come over. Later on, Ukyo, Azusa, and Sayuri arrived at the Tendo Estate. This was followed shortly by Shampoo-Aurora and Mousse. As it turns out, Mousse was a Silver Millennium Advisor that had a Duck form with a Crescent Moon on his forehead. When in Advisor form, he goes bye Mumu. Now Kasumi knows all the Neriman Senshi. Her, Aurora, and Mumu the Duck started turning the Guest Room into a combination bedroom/Command Center. Everyone also discovered about Ranma-Chan's current situation. She is stuck as a girl for at least a week.

* * *

_**Back to Mt. Silver after Sayomi and Saika got cleaned up...**_

Sayomi and Saika found out that they were stuck in their female forms for at least a week. Sayomi and Saika hated the thought, but they knew that it couldn't be helped.

"I am so unsure about this staying as a girl for a week thing. What if I totally turn into a girl again like I did so last time this happened?" Sayomi said.

"I am so wondering that too. I mean I so don't want to become a girl forever!" Saika said.

"Tee-hee don't worry sweetie! You are too stubborn to let that happen. I am so glad for that too!" Haruka said as she planted a passionate kiss onto Saika's Lips tongue and all.

"Um Kas do you think I will turn into a girl. I mean I so don't mind this body like I used too, but I don't want to turn into a girl and never be able to return to being a boy." Sayomi said.

"Don't worry hun, it won't happen you are so totally too stubborn for that to happen. I for one am glad for that!" Kasumi said as she planted an equally passionate and deep kiss onto Sayomi's lips tongue and all.

**_After breaking the Make-Out Fest..._**

"Um Sis are you sure you want to stay here? You should so totally show Mom that you're alive and well. Yikes! I mean you should show Mom that you still exist. I mean you still are one of her children and all. Unless of course you are comfortable living in secret here until the time is right. I mean think ya should reveal who you are! I mean that would so totally rock me having a sister! Damn female Hormones causing me to switch speech patterns! This will so take some time getting used to!" Sayomi said as she kept on switching back and forth between Male and Female speech patterns.

"Sis are you sure you want to stay here. I mean I am so sure that our parents back in LaRousse City would love to see their daughter who they thought was dead after you were stillborn. What is with my switching Speech patterns! Damn Female Hormones. Oh well I guess I was meant to have a Male and Female form like Satoshi and Ranma." Saika said.

"Yes Bro I mean Sis. What am I supposed to call you! Sis or Bro. This is so totally confusing me!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Calm down Sasami. I know it's confusin' just call me the appropriate word for my current gender. Right now I am your Big Sister. I will be remaining so for a week at least." Saika said.

"The same goes for you Sakura. Right now I am so your Big Sister. I am your sister when in female form and your brother when in male form. Got that little sis?" Sayomi asked.

"Got it big Bro I mean Sis!" Sakura said as she hugged Sayomi.

"Hey guys it is so getting late. We so totally have school tomorrow!" Nanako said.

"No we don't. Tomorrow is Saturday rember?" Imite asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess we totally don't have to go home!" Nanako said.

**_All of a sudden, Saika's Flygon came out, gained a Crescent Moon Mark and started talking..._**

"I have an idea! Why don't we all say we are camping out tonight! All of you have your packs don't ya?" Flygon asked after gaining a Crescent Moon mark.

"We so totally do! Did my Flygon just totally talk?" Saika asked slipping into Girl-Type Speech again and then fainting.

"Yes I did. It's nice to see ya again Sasami!" Crescent Flygon said as he went over to Sasami.

"Hi Flygon! I would so like you to meet my twin brother/currently twin sister for at least a week Shuu she goes by Saika when she's in female form!" Sasami said.

"I see Pluto has been upto her old tricks again." Crescent Flygon said.

"You don't know the half of it. She also did what she did to Shuu to Satoshi." Haruka said as she pointed to Sayomi.

"Yeah, Flygon meet my twin brother currently twin sister Satoshi she goes by Sayomi when she's in female form.." Sakura said as she pointed to Sayomi.

"It's so nice to meet you. I am so honored to meet our final advisor... I mean glad to meet ya Flygon. This is my Girlfriend Kasumi. 'Damn Female Hormones and Body. I don't mind the body, but the Hormones are driving me crazy.' Sayomi said then thought.

"Setsuna, what have you done. Oh wait a minute you needed to do that didn't ya." Crescent Flygon said.

"Oh totally gross! A freaking bug. Corsola I choose you. Attack that Flygon with Pin Missile!" Kasumi said as she sent out Corsola.

"Right Kasumi! Wait I can't attack a fellow advisor! Nice to see you again Flygon!" Corsola said as she gained a Crescent Moon Mark and went over to greet Flygon.

"My Corsola just totally talked! Oh my!" Kasumi said as she fainted.

"Kasumi are you okay!" Sayomi said as she shifted to male form but immediately shifted back due to the intense pain.

"Oh I so forgot about my time of month! Kasumi wake up! Corsola use a slight water gun ta wake her up." Sayomi said.

"Okay. Water Gun." Corsola said as she gently sprayed Kasumi's face waking her up.

"Oh sorry, what happened anyway?" Kasumi asked as she woke up.

"You fainted and I tried to shift back to male form to try and pick you up. I may be faster in this form but I am so not as strong as I am in my natural form. Damn Hormones! I keep on switching Speech Patterns. Setsuna! You will so totally pay after I get through this week!" Satoshi-Chan said as she helped Kasumi up off the floor of the Command Center that they built.

Saika just woke up.

"Wha what totally just happened. I so can't remember a thing after my Flygon gained a Crescent Moon mark and started talking. I so got to switch forms before I totally start talking like a girl and acting, walking, and thinking like one!" Saika said as she shifted back to her male form, but due to the intense pain he had to immediately switch back to a she.

"Damn Hormones! Pluto! You will so totally pay for what you've done to me!" Saika said angrily.

"I so think a sleepover would be Totally cool! Pluto you will pay! I meant to say that it would be really great to camp out here. I just wish I didn't have to sleep as a girl! Too bad Dragon Balls don't really exist." Sayomi said.

"I so totally agree with you Satoshi! Pluto has some explaining to do. Rhea didn't say anything about monthlies when she asked me to be her avatar. She also didn't mention anything about having to spend an extended amount of time as a girl." Saika said.

"All the Senshi are girls and always have been girls. The only exception was when they split the power of Earth between Prince Endymion and Princess Kasumi. Get used to it Sayomi. It's going to happen every month! Same goes for you Saika!" Orion said.

Everyone then decided that camping out would be the best idea. So they all pulled out their sleeping bags, slipped into their Pajamas.(Fortunately Sayomi and Saika had several pairs of female pajamas. They were told by Pluto in their dreams that they had to develop some feminine modesty because of their curses. Their female forms didn't seem like curses anymore. The main reason, they removed the water trigger. Sakura and Sasami also had to borrow some of their brothers'-turned-sisters' pajamas. Since until just recently they didn't have a body to call their own, at least not a physical one.)

Everyone then immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) I decided to give Sakura, Ranko, and Sasami their own bodies and minds. Since they are the twin sisters of Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu they share their Senshi Powers.

(2) Nunte Spear- Looks like a Bo with a Manje Sai attached to the end of it.

(3) Aurora- Shampoo's Feline Advisor Name. Ranma and Ranko are not afraid of the Moon Cats because they are really aliens from the world of Mau. A regular cat on the other hand(without the Crescent Moon Mark) well can you say Neko-Ken?

Well what did you think? Please read and review!

Sincerely,

AshK

Please read on to **_Episode 10: 2nd Holy Grail Saga II: Sayomi and Kasumi's Treasures_** Heck read the remainder of the story and don't forget to review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

_**Revised: 03/28/2008**_


	10. 10: Sayomi and Kasumi's Treasures

_**BSSM: Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Pokeshipping(SatoKasu), Contestshipping(ShuuHaru), RanmaAkane, Additional **_

_**Pairings later on: UkyoKonatsu, MikadoAzusa, MousseShampoo, Others TBD**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon, Ranma One-Half, and Sailor Moon are owned by their respective creators, writers and publishers NOT ME! I only own this story and the new Senshi.**_

_**Episode 10: 2nd Holy Grail Saga II: Sayomi and Kasumi's Treasures**_

_**Hear is Part II of the 2nd Holy Grail Saga**_

_**This Chapter will just Focus on the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi as well as their advisors. Sakura and Sasami will only have a small part. Remember, they work behind the scenes.**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Galactic Guardians...**_

Ranma, Ranko, Akane, and the Neriman Senshi; along with the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi made a startling discovery. What is it you ask? Luna, Artemis, and Dianna told Satoshi-Chan's Senshi about the Pure Heart Treasures required for the 2nd Purity Chalice. Satoshi-Chan, Ranma-Chan, and Shuu-Chan also found out about monthlies. All three of them tried to revert back to their natural forms, but found it extremelty painful to do so. In short: Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu are stuck in female form for at least a week. They also start talking like girls. They don't really think of their curses as curses anymore. They think of them as blessings. Unfortunately with surge of Female Hormones going through each of their bodies, they find themselves frequently changing Speech Patterns. Why can't they ever be just left alone? Chaos is sure to ensue throughout the saga. Satoshi-Chan and company also found out that Mistress 9 is inside Kodachi. Things are getting tough for our Heroes turned heroines, as well as the rest of the Heroines.

* * *

Somewhere beyond Time and Space a certain Senshi started sneezing uncontrollably.(Refer to Episode 09 for the reason why).

'Sayomi, Saika, and Ren must be pissed off right now. The way I am sneezing, they must be talking about me.' Pluto thought as she kept an eye on the gates.

* * *

The next morning after a wonderful sleepover in their new Base of Operations, the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi woke up ready to start the day.

As usual, Sayomi and Saika didn't like the fact that they were female. They tried to change back, but immediately returned to female form due to the intense pain.

"Sayomi, you know you can't revert back yet. It hasn't been a week it's only has been a day." Kasumi said as she scolded Satoshi-Chan.

"KASUMI! I SO TOTALLY KNOW THAT! I MEAN KASUMI I KNOW THAT! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS IS NEW TO ME YA KNOW! I WASN'T BORN A GIRL LIKE YOU! I WAS BORN A BOY! I SO DON'T NEED THIS FROM YA NOW SHUT UP!" Sayomi exclaimed angrily as she stomped off to the restroom.

"DON'T SO EVEN START WITH ME HARUKA! I"M IN ENOUGH PAIN AS IT IS! I AM SO GOING TO KILL SETSUNA AFTER THIS WEEK FROM HELL IS OVER! I KNOW SATOSHI IS GOING TO HELP ME! EVEN RANMA IS PISSED! LIKE SAYOMI AND ME HE WAS BORN A GUY AND NOT A GIRL! NOW SHUT UP!" Saika exclaimed angrily as she stomped off to the other restroom.

* * *

Somewhere in Jubaan, a certain Green-Haired Senshi is Sneezing profusely.

* * *

"Haruka, um Sayomi and Saika seem to be taking a terrible approach with us. I hope they're okay. The longer they stay female the closer they get to becoming so totally girls. I think it would be best for the next month after this is over to not ask them to transform and help us(too bad they won't be able to do that). This is so much worse than when they first started acting feminine. We're going to have to deal with this every month. Setsuna will definitely pay!" Kasumi said.

"I so totally agree with you there! It's going to be such a relief when this week is over. Too bad we have to deal with Guy-Turned-Gal PMS. Poor Shuu-Kun and Sato-Kun. Setsuna will so pay the piper!" Haruka said quite angrily. Setsuna was walking the streets of Juuban and she sneezed again.

"Amen!" The rest of the natural girls in the Command Center exclaimed.

Sayomi and Saika came out dressed and ready for the day. They went over to their girlfriends.

"Um Kasu-Chan I am so sorry for yelling at you like that. I just don't know how much more I can take of this. It is so driving me nuts. With us being stuck Female for a week, it's so bound to give us a hard time when we finally do change back. Please forgive me." Sayomi said as she started to cry.

"Shh it's okay Sayo-Chan. I forgive you. Pluto on the other hand." Kasumi said.

* * *

"Achoo!" I so wish that Satoshi and her I mean his...no I mean her oh forget it. I wish the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Senshi would stop talking about me. Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Setsuna said.

* * *

"Haru-Chan could you please forgive me for the way I acted. I love you and I so want you to forgive me. This Hormone thing is drivin' me crazy. Please forgive me." Saika begged as she started to cry.

"It's okay sweetie. I forgive you. I love you Saik-Chan." Haruka said as she cut Shuu-Chan off with a very passionate kiss.

"Ya ya forgive me Kasu-Chan? I am so sorry. I love you and don't want to lose you again like I did before Hoenn." Sayomi said as she settled down.

"Of course I do Sayo-Chan. I love you too. Now shh just be quiet. Oh what the hell! Shut up and kiss me Sayomi-Chan!" Kasumi said as she wrapped her armas around Satoshi-Chan and passionately locked lips in a kiss with him-turned-her.

Pikachu had to run. No not because of the kiss, but because Sasami and Sakura called him over. The Crescent Moon Mark immediately manifested itself on Pikachu's forehead.

"Sakura, Sasami what's wrong? Are there more Daimons on the loose?" Orion asked.

"I am so afraid there are. Three of them are on the loose. We need to have at least two of you on each of them. They are headed to Silver Stadium. There is another tournament there. The most recent Johto League Competition is in the final three rounds." Sasami said.

"Oh no Big Sis you guys have to get there. Orion, Sasami and I will keep an eye on the computer. You so need to transform!" Sakura said as she yelled at Sayomi.

"Oh my! We have to transform! Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she once again transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"So totally not right! Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she once again transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Damn Daimons! Just when we have a chance at a decent day this happens! It is so totally wrong! It is time to Punish someone in the name of Triton! TRITON POWER MAKE UP!" Imite said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"We never get a break! It's time to so punish someone in the name of Ganymede! GANYMEDE POWER MAKE UP!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"This is so not what I had in mind for a Saturday! This is getting so old! Since it is our duty we have to! Time to punish someone in the name of Io! IO POWER MAKE UP!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"I agree with you Haru-Chan! Time to go! I so really hate this part! I mean here I go again! Rhea Power Make Up!" Saika said as she cringed at the last two words that she had to use. This resulted in her transforming into Rhea.

Before Sakura, Sasami, and Orion could turn around they were gone. They used a Sailor Teleport and went to Silver Stadium where they spotted tons of pure heart crystals floating in mid-air.

* * *

_**Silver Stadium...**_

"None of these are Talismans Neptune." Uranus said.

"I guess we have to put them back then." Neptune said.

"That would be the best thing to do." Saturn said.

Pluto was nowhere to be found. This made Solaris and Rhea really mad. They approached the three Outers.

"Where's Pluto? I so have a bone to pick with her!" Solaris exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah we have to make her so pay for what she did to us! Where the hell is she? She is so dead!" Rhea said.

At the Gates of Time Pluto sneezed yet again.

"Solaris, Rhea calm down!" Terra said.

"Yeah you guys need to calm down! You are so no use to us if you hold a grudge against Pluto! She was just doing her job." Io said as her and Terra stepped between their Boyfriends-turned-Girlfriends and the three outers.

"What's up with them?" Uranus asked.

"Yes please explain Terra-Chan." Neptune said.

"Yes please do so Io-Chan" Saturn said.

"Let's just say that a certain monthly visitor infiltrated our Boyfriends-turned-Girlfriends and they're stuck in female form for a week." Terra Whispered only high enough so the outers could hear.

"Yeah. It was really messy yesterday. So totally messy." Io said.

"Oh okay." Saturn, Uranus and Neptune responded in unison.

"Sorry 'bout that guys. Didn't mean to cause any trouble." The Blond-haired Blue-Eyed Yellow Clad Solaris said.

"Yeah we didn't mean to scare ya." The Dusty-Rose Clad Rhea said.

"No problem!" The outers chorused.

"You three go back to Juban. Us six can handle these Daimons. I'm sure the Princess needs you there." The Silver-Clad Senshi of Terra said.

"We got it covered." The Green Clad Io said.

"Thanks for your help. We'll return the rest of the Heart Crystals." The Purple-Clad Triton said.

"We will take it from here." The Navy-Clad Ganymede said.

"Good luck my friends." Saturn said.

"We'll go back and help Odango Atama." Uranus said.

"Bye my fellow Senshi and good luck." Neptune said.

The three outers then disappeared in a shadow of flower petals.

"Okay let's go! Hold it right there Daimon! I represent the kingdom of Terra! I am Sailor Terra. In the name of Earth I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! You will pay!" Terra said. 'Oh great I sound like Moon!' Terra thought.

"Why do we always have to make some fancy speech before we attack. I guess it's in our contract. Hey ugly! The Silver Conference Championship is for aspiring young trainers to come and compete. They are not for monsters like you to attack. I representing the house of the Colony Solaris will stop you. I am Sailor Solaris. I am here to clean your clock. but first here is a friend of mine. I choose Charizard. Use Flamethrower on that monster." Solaris said.(Her Charizard came back.)

"Roaarrrrrrrrrr!" Charizard said as he executed it. Thinking that she had Charizard obliterate the youma she called Charizard back. The youma stood their unfazed.

"Your Pokemon's attacks won't work on Torchinator! Take her Pure Heart now!" Kaorinite said and then vanished.

"Torrrrrrrrchh." Torchinator said as she(I think she resembled the torch of the Silver Conference. The difference is that she vaguely resembles a humanoid female.) had a black star appear on her forehead and shot a beam at Solaris. Her heart Crystal came out and glowed a brilliant white. Out of the Crystal emerged a Paddle that turned into an Aiku. Solaris then fell to the ground. Kaorinite then reappeared.

"Oh yes that is good work Torchinator! The first of the four Talismans of the 2nd Holy Grail. It's ours. Dr. Tomoe and Pharoah 90, along with Mistress 9 will be pleased. Let's take it Torchinator." Kaorinite said.

"Tooorrrch!" Torchinator said as she sent out a flame arm to grab the Talisman.

"I don't think so Torchinator! Ganymede Rockslide Smash." Ganymede said as she shot rocks at the Torchinator and destroyed it. She tried to return it, but it wouldn't go in. Sol's skin kept on getting Paler and Paler.

"Solaris no! This can't be happening! It cannot be happening after all it took for us to confess. I will not let it happen. Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she Moondusted Kaorinite. She then rushed over to Sol who lost her transformation.

"Satoshi don't you dare! I can't go on without you! Please come back I love you." Terra let her transformation drop. Luckily the spectators that were revived went to find shelter so they didn't find out who Sol and Terra were. Not that they would recognize Satoshi with him being in female form.

"Ka Kasu-Chan here take my Pokebelt. Take care of Pikachu and my other Pokemon. Always remember that I love you!" Satoshi-Chan said as she started initiating a passionate kiss.

"No I cannot let this happen! Io to Moon come in Moon we need you here at Silver Stadium right away." Io said.

"Io I thought you could handle it! That's what Saturn, Uranus and Neptune told me." Usagi said from her room.

"We need you! Ganymede tried to return Solaris' Heart Crystal to inside of her but it wouldn't work. Something emerged from the Crystal it was a weird looking paddle of some sort." Io said.

"OH NO! THE DEATH BUSTERS MUST BE AFTER THE SECOND HOLY GRAIL! I WILL GET THERE AS FAST AS I CAN! Did that weird looking paddle of some sort suddenly turn into a Aiku?" Usagi asked.

"Yes it did. It looks exactly how Orion described it. Also hurry up! Kasumi has de-transformed and is trying to protect Satoshi. Another monster is coming toward her! Oh no! Kasumi just got hit with a beam and fell to the ground. A weird looking short-sword that looks like it was made for throwing came out of her Crystal. It all of a sudden turned into an Nunte Spear! Hurry! Kasumi and Satoshi are fading fast!" Io concluded.

"Right! Moon Crisis Make Up!" Usagi and Chibiusa said as they turned into Sailors Moon and Chibimoon then vanished.

"Usagi, Chibiusa?! Where are you going." Luna said looking at the quickly disappearing Moon Senshi.

She then felt a chill. "Oh no the Daimon has taken the Heart Crystals of Solaris and Terra.." Luna said.

"Sailor Moon, Chibimoon quick! Satoshi and Kasumi are dying." Rhea said as she moved the treasures closer to Kasumi and Satoshi's hands. They immediately went into their hands and color was slowly returning. The Daimon that took Kasumi's Crystal was quickly dispatched. Another one was head toward Imite to take her crystal.

"Oh no you don't! You so totally won't take my Crystal. Triton Mimic Neptune Deep Submerge!" Triton said as her symbol merged with Neptune's and killed the Daimon.

"You might want to become Princess Serenity. If you don't, Solaris may be stuck female forever!" Io and Rhea said in unison.

"Right! I will do that! Be strong Sayomi! You will be just fine!" Sailor Moon said as she transformed into Princess Serenity.

"I will help too!" Chibimoon said as she turned into Neo Princess Serenity and took out her own Crystal.

A Daimon was now headed toward Rhea. Luckily Io let her know in time.

"Rhea look out! It's another one it's going to take your crystal!" Io exclaimed.

"Thanks! You are close but no Cigar Monster! No monster that lives on the pain of others is going to take my crystal. I am Sailor Rhea! In the name of Saturn's Moon of Rhea I will punish you! Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!" Rhea said as she dispatched the Daimon.

"I call upon the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Please heal these two Senshi without locking Solaris as Female. Moon Healing Escalation!" Princess Serenity said.

Please accept my help too!" Neo Princess Serenity said.

The crystals went back inside of Kasumi and Satoshi and their talismans became an Aiku for Sol and a Nunte Spear for Terra.

Kasumi and Satoshi-Chan now had weapons. Without saying a word they Transformed into Sailor's Terra and Solaris. Their weapons were in their hands. However they couldn't really control them yet because their powers weren't at that level yet. They had to stow them quickly in subspace so they woudn't faint from exhaustion.

"Are you two alright?" Moon asked after switching from Princess Serenity.

"Yes we are fine." Solaris said.

"Thank goodness. I wish we could control the weapons." Terra said.

"You will someday." Moon said.

"We believe in you." Chibimoon said.

In the alley all the Senshi except for Moon dropped their transfomations.

Sayomi wanted to kiss Kasumi as a guy. She tried to return to Satoshi, but he immediately reverted back because of the extreme pain.

"Sayomi! You have to stay female during this week. Remember, it is your time." Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah! I so forgot about that. I will be so happy when this week is over so I could kiss you as a guy." Sayomi said.

"Why Sayo-Chan? You so make a much cuter girl than a guy. I wouldn't mind spending Millennia with a cute girl like you." Kasumi said as she blushed.

"Kasu-Chan! Come on I am so totally a guy." Satoshi-Chan said as she blushed.

"Tee-Hee not right now. I think your current gender is as plain as the lumps on your chest! Tee-Hee." Kasumi said as she pointed to Satoshi-Chan's chest.

"Oh yeah no wonder why I can't stand up to go to pee! I am so totally a girl right now tee-he. But I was born a guy! I still consider myself a guy no matter what form I'm in. This is so confusing. Am I guy or a girl or both! Pluto you will pay!" Sayomi said.

"Achoo Achoo! Achoo! I wish Sayomi would stop doing that!" Pluto said as she wiped her nose.

"Well we have to get going back to Juban. I'm glad you two are okay. Bye now!" Moon said as she started roof-hopping back to Jubaan.

"Wait for me Usagi! I have to come too! Goodbye Solaris and Terra. See you later." Chibimoon said as she joined Moon.

Sayomi and Kasumi as well as Saika and Haruka started making out.

"I am so totally jealous. When will I get someone?" Nanako asked no one in particular.

"I so totally agree with you. I am so totally jealous." Imite said as she looked at Nanako.

Some weird Surpressed Memories possibly from the Silver Millennium started to surface. They just decided to shake it off.

Sayomi and Kasumi started to kiss passionately. Also Saika and Haruka started to kiss passionately.

Everyone then went back to their respective houses. Sayomi and Saika explained to their parents what happened. They also explained about their current situation. They left out the fact that they were both Senshi.

What's going to happen now? Stay Tuned. The next chapter will focus on the Neriman Senshi. Solaris and Terra will also appear. Stay tuned.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Revised: 03/30/2008**_

Sailor Terra's Senshi Colors are now Silver and Black.

Keep an eye out for **_Episode 10: 2nd Holy Grail Saga III: Ren and Akane's Treasures_** Coming Soon! Well what did you think? Please Read and Review.


	11. 11: Ren and Akane's Treasures

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, RanmaAkane, UkyoKonatsu, MikadoAzusa(later on), MousseShampoo(later on)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or, Sailor Moon. I only own this story and the Senshi I created.**_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Galactic Guardians Copyright 2006, 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.**_

_**Pokemon Copyright 1997-2007 by Cartoon Network, KidsWB, 4kids Entertainment, Pokemon USA, and several other companies.**_

_**Episode 11: 2nd Holy Grail Saga III: Ren and Akane's Treasures**_

**_This is the final part of the 2nd Holy Grail Saga_**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

Two of the Talismans required for the second Holy Grail appeared. Evidentally, Sayomi and Kasumi were the holders of those two treasures. Sayomi's was an Aiku and Kasumi's was a Nunte Spear. Also Ren, Sayomi and Saika got their first monthly visit from a female's best friend(not). Since that happened, Sayomi, Saika, and Ren are stuck in Female form for at least a week. Ranko, Sakura, and Sasami also separated from Ren, Sayomi, and Saika. They now had their own bodies and minds. This Chapter will mainly focus on the Neriman Senshi. I will have Sayomi and Kasumi also appear to help them out. Kaorinitewas also vaporized by the Senshi. Now, on with the story.

* * *

It was a beautiful average day in Juban. Ren and Akane were out walking hand-in-hand. Nothing unusual was happening yet. They decide to contact Sayomi and Kasumi. Making sure that the coast was clear, they opened their communicators.

"Deimos to Terra come in. Do you read?" Akane asked.

"This is Terra. Go ahead Deimos." Kasumi said.

"Is Sayomi there with you?" Akane asked.

"No she's out training her Pokemon. Why?" Kasumi asked as she referred to her Boyfriend-Turned-Girlfriend due to a certain monthly pest.

"I just thought we could hang out just the four of us." Akane said.

Ren just had an idea. "Akane I'll try to contact Sayomi." Ren as she opened her communicator.

"Phobos to Solaris. Do you read me?" Ren said.

"Solaris here what's up Phobos." Sayomi said after she checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Kasumi and Akane are on the communicator with each other. So I was just wondering, if you would like to hang out with us?" Ren said.

"Yes I so would. So where are you located. Damn hormones! At least I only have a few days left(So she thinks)." Sayomi said.

"Well Akane and I are headed to the Crown Arcade. We could so totally meet you and Kasumi there." Ren said.

"Sounds cool. Terra are you there?" Sayomi asked.

"I'm so here sweetie. Let's meet at the Crown Arcade in Juban." Kasumi said.

"Okay I will meet you three there. Solaris out." Sayomi said as she cut the channel.

"Pikachu we're going to Juban for some relaxation. We will so have fun. Let's go." Sayomi said.

"Pika-Chu." Pikachu said as he jumped onto Sayomi's shoulder.(Translation: Let's hit the road.)

"Alright. We are so there. Pidgeot I so choose you!" Sayomi said as she tossed Pidgeot's Pokeball while cringing at how she said that.

"Pidgeottttt?" Pidgeot said as let Sayomi and Pikachu hop on.(Translation: "Where to?")

"To the Crown Arcade in Juban. We so need to meet Kasumi, Ranma, and Akane." Sayomi said. She also cringed at how she said it.

Pidgeot nodded and they were on their way.

* * *

**_Crown Arcade about a minute later..._**

"Thanks for the lift Pidgeot! Return you so deserve a rest." Sayomi said as she returned Pidgeot. She once again cringed at how she said it.

"Sayo-Chan how are you?" Kasumi said as she wrapped her arms around her. She also kissed her on the cheek.

"I am fine Kasu-Chan. I am just so tired of switchin' speech patterns. Thank goodness that I only have three more days of this."(She wishes). Sayomi said.

Right as Sayomi finished up Ren spoke up.

"I so agree with you Sayomi. I am getting quite annoyed with always switchin' speech patterns all of the time!" Ren said.

"Don't worry Ren-chan you are so cute as a girl. Although I so miss your manly muscles." Akane said as she kissed Ren on the cheek.

"I so agree with you A-chan. I miss my manly Sato-Kun." Kasumi said as she passionately kissed Sayomi.

"Yep so do I. I really do Kasu-Chan." Akane said as she passionately kissed Ren.

"Oh how intriguing. But Prepare for trouble!" A female voice said.

"And make it double!" A male voice said.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!" The female voice said.

"Sent here to fulfill out destiny." The male voice said.

"Together with Nyasu dat's me." Nyasu said. Ren went into panic.

"T-T-Talking c-c-c-at. N-not the advisor kind either." Ren said as she took off in a panic.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." The female said as she jumped down into the shadows.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" The male said as he jumped down still shrouded in shadow.

"Musashi!" Musashi said revealing herself.

"Kojiro!" Kojiro said revealing himself and pulling out a rose.

Kasumi and Sayomi got away and decided to transform in a nearby alley.

"That baka! Trying to take my Twin Bro's signature sign! Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"I so agree with you hon! Endymion is the only one that should be able to do that. Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

Back to Team Rocket.

"And Nyasu are the names!" Nyasu said.

"Wherever there is Peace in the universe!" Musashi said.

"Team Rocket will always be there!" Kojiro said.

"To make everything worse!" Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu said in unison.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said as he appeared.

Akane went to find Ren. Team Rocket was alone.

"Musashi! We're all alone. Good thing Tomoe sent us this Diamond Pod." Kojiro said.

"How dare they run out on our motto! Look there's a Mallet there. I guess that girl dropped it when she ran after that other girl. Nyasu! Insert that Diamond pod into that mallet(thanks uncutetomboy)." Musashi said.

"Right away Musashi! Arise Malletgal!" Nyasu said.

"Mallet gal!" The Daimon said as a star appeared on her forehead.

"Go get that girl and the other one! Bring back the Pure Hearts!" Kojiro said.

"Mallet!" Malletgal said as she(I think it's a she. It looks like a vaguely female Mallet with arms and legs.LOL) chased after Akane.

Team Rocket then vanished.

* * *

**_Solaris and Terra headed back towards Team Rocket..._**

Akane ran after Ren who was in a panic after seeing Nyasu.

"Whoa calm down Akane! Where are you going?" Solaris asked.

"I'm going after Ren! She ran away after she saw that Nyasu. Contact the other Neriman Senshi. I have a feeling we may need them!" Akane said.

"Right! Solaris to Europa, Charon, Callisto, and, Titan come in!" Solaris said. Terra then turned on the channel.

"Hey we are so here! What's the Sitch Solaris?" Sayuri asked.

"A monster that looks so like a mallet is running after Ren and Akane. Any ideas as to why?" Solaris asked.

"I am so sorry Solaris. I so do not have an idea why." Sayuri said.

"Yes what is happening Terra?" Ukyo asked.

"We need you to transform and meet us in Juban just down the road from the Crown Arcade. A Mallet-Like Daimon is coming toward us! I think it's after Ren and Akane." Terra said.

"Right! Titan out!" Ukyo said. She made sure that Konatsu was doing his duties. Luckily he wasn't paying attention.

"Good! Titan Power Make Up!" Ukyo said as she transformed into Sailor Titan. She then headed off to meet the others.

"Charon out! Kasumi(Tendo) I need to go! Ranko will fill you in!" Nabiki said as she sped off. She found an alley and transformed.

"Charon Power Make Up!" Nabiki said as she transformed into Sailor Charon.

"Callisto out! Callisto Power Make Up!" Azusa said as she transformed into Sailor Callisto.

"Europa out! Europa Power Make Up!" Sayuri said as she transformed into the Turquoise-Clad Senshi of Europa.

* * *

Solaris and Terra were trying to hold off the monster. Akane got to Ren and mentioned that Nyasu was gone. This in turn calmed Ren down.

"Ren we have to help Solaris and Terra! The others are on the way! Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said as she transformed into the Dark Red clad Senshi of Deimos.

"Okay A-Chan I am so ready! Phobos Power Make Up!" Ren said as she transformed into the Violet Red clad Phobos. They both joined the fray. A little later the Neriman Senshi showed up. The monster then shot a beam at Phobos and Deimos hearts from her star. The beam connected and pulled their crystals out. A Katana came out of Phobos and a Mallet came out of Deimos. They both collapsed.

The Senshi tried to place the treasures back into Phobos and Daemos chests. Unortunately it didn't work. Phobos and Daemos got paler and paler and eventually lost their transformation.

Malletgal then went after the treasures.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast. You so better stay away from our friends." Solaris said.

"You will so be obliterated. Terra Sand-Spiral Smash!" Terra said.

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!" Charon said.

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!" Callisto said.

"Titan Spatula Slash." Titan said.

"Europa Windstorm Wallup!" Europa said.

Malletgal just kept on dodging.

The Senshi then moved the treasures close to Ren and Akane.

"I wish we could control our weapons. We may be able to use them for a short time." Solaris said as she called forth her Aiku.

"It's worth a try." Terra said as she called forth her Nunte Spear.

They were able to control them for a short time but had to quickly stow them so they wouldn't faint.

The two treasures went into Ren and Akane's hands. Their heart Crystals went back in. Ren and Akane came to. They then noticed a Mallet-shaped Daimon.

"Phobos Power Make Up!" Ren said as she once again transformed into the Violet-Red Clad Senshi of Phobos.

"Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said as she once again transformed into the Dark Red Clad Senshi of Deimos.

Just like Solaris and Terra they couldn't control their weapons yet.

"You four must try to control them. You can control them for a short time, but not fore very long." Orion said.

They summoned their weapons and formed the 2nd Holy Grail.

They also knew exactly what to do, but they had to make it quick.

"Galaxy Quartet(1) Crisis Elimination! Huh where did that come from! Wow a four-pronged attack. That is so totally cool!" The four said.

"Oh no there I go again!" Phobos and Solaris said in unison. They were in a panic after hearing how they sounded.

"Mallet gallllll." Malletgal said as she bit the dust. The Pure Heart Crystals that she took(besides Phobos and Deimos) were returned.

The Grail then broke into the four weapons that made it up.

The Quartet de-transformed after they reached an alley. Europa, Charon, Callisto, and Titan followed them into the alley and de-transformed.

* * *

Pluto was watching from the time gates.

"Someday you will be able to control those weapons with precision. For now just use them sparingly." Pluto said.

* * *

"Wow you four were so awesome!" Sayuri said.

"Who would of thought that you four would reach the next level." Nabiki said.

"Not me that's for sure." Azusa said.

"I never knew that you coulda done that sugahs." Ukyo said.

"I just so wish it lasted longer." Sayomi said.

"So do I!" Kasumi said.

"I so wish that too. I mean it would help if we could use them longer." Ren said.

"Stop it Ren! It's annoying!" Akane said.

"I can't help it hun." Ren said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"I didn't expect you to control it right away." Orion said.

"You will someday." Crescent Corsola said.

"I must agree with Corsola." Aurora said.

"Well guys thanks for helping us out!" Akane said.

"No problem what are friends and Teammates for?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah we so make an awesome team! Damn Hormones! I mean we make a great force." Sayomi said.

"Sayomi hun we need to get back to Kanto!" Kasumi said as she kissed Sayomi.

"Yeah we do. I'm sure that Sakura is wonderin' where we are. We were supposed to be back to base early this afternoon. It's almost 7:00." Sayomi said.

"Right." Kasumi said.

"Charizard time to go." Sayomi said as she threw Charizard's Pokeball.

Sayomi and Kasumi got on Charizard's back, waved goodbye to their friends and teammates and headed back to Mt. Silver to check in with Sakura. They were then going to stay the night at the Cerulean Gym.

* * *

The Neriman Senshi and Aurora went their separate ways. Not for long however.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Rant and Notes...

(1) Galaxy Quartet- Well Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are called the Inners. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn are called the outers. I sort of figured I'd give the group of Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos a name of their own. They will mainly destroy threats within the four Inner Planets and Jupiter. The Outers keep threats from entering outside the galaxy. The Inners protect Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo Queen Serenity and Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endymion/Neo King Endymion. They also protect Chibi/Neo Moon/Chibiusa/Usa. I guess I wanted the four that held the treasures to the 2nd Holy Grail to have a name. That's why I made up the Galaxy Quartet. I'm not sure what name to give the other new Senshi. Any ideas?

(2)I chose Solaris(Sun) and Terra(Earth) for Satoshi and Kasumi because the Sun and Earth are connected just like Earth and the Moon are. I hope you liked this chapter! Sincerely, AshK

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review. If you must flame me, you better have a damn good reason. Later, AshK

**_Next Time on Galactic Guardians:_** Ren, Sayomi, and Saika finally get to return to male. Something goes horribly wrong however. They end up becoming Female in mind, body, soul, and spirit. What could be causing this? To find out, stay tuned for **_Episode 12: Forever Female?_** Coming Soon...no wait it is already posted, hit the button on the far bottom right to go on. Please read and review.

**_Revised: 03/30/2008_**


	12. 12: Forever Female?

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, RanmaAkane**_

_**Notes: This chapter will focus on Ranma, Akane, and the Senshi from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. Guest appearance by Sakura, and Sasami but only a short one. Briefly hit's on Ranko. Pluto also appears.  
**_

_**Sayomi, Saika, and Ren finally get to switch back. However something goes wrong. To find out what, you must read.  
**_

_**Warning: Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu are going to be slightly out of character sometimes for the next 9 Chapters of this fic. . Later on in this chapter, well read to find out. Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu become female in mind, body, soul, and spirit. It will be for about 9 more chapters after this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Pokemon, or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon so don't sue me. I only own the new advisors names and the New Senshi. I also own Sasami, and Sakura. I also own Ranma's Twin Sister Ranko Saotome. Ranma will be referred to as Ranma in either form. Any ideas on what Satoshi and Shuu should go by in female form. I can't use Sakura or Sasami since they already exist in this story.**_

_**Episode 12: Forever Female?**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

Ren and Akane were revealed to contain the final two parts of the second Holy Grail. Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos; unfortunately due to their current level can't control their weapons or their third level forms for very long because they are still 1st level Senshi since they haven't had their Senshi powers for very long. On with the story.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Cerulean City. Sayomi decided to see if she could shift back to male form. She did so with no pain. Also in LaRousse City, Saika decided to try her luck. She also did so with no pain. Now in Juban, Ren decides to try her luck. She is able to do so without pain as well. Three-way split screen: "Alright! No Pain! Time to go train!"(Hey hey that rhymed LOL!) All three said in unison as they went out to train in Martial Arts, Contest Performance, and Pokemon Battles.

* * *

"Hey Kasu-Chan come here. I transformed without pain! Want to have a Pokemon Battle?" Satoshi said.

"Sure thing Sato-Kun. Let me take a look at my man!" Kasumi said as she looked him up and down. She licked her lips and pounced on him driving him to the ground and started to Make-Out with him.

"I've been waiting a week to be able to do this. I'll know what to expect next time." Satoshi said as he broke the Make-Out seen and went right back to it.

After that, Satoshi Tanaka and Kasumi Yawa Cerulean Gym Leader had a battle that ended in a draw. They then went back to kissing passionately.

* * *

Sakura was out for a jog at Mt. Silver along with Sasami when she sensed something.

"Hey Sasami it looks like my Twin Sister has become my Twin Brother again." Sakura said.

"I know that Sakura. Saika has become my twin brother again." Sasami said.

"Hey why don't we go see our brothers. We could all so totally meet in Cerulean City at the Pokemon Center." Sakura mentioned.

"That sounds so great! Let's so totally go!" Sasami said as she jogged toward Kanto. Sakura was following close behind.

"Oh wait a minute! We so totally can't do that! We need to guard the Command Center." Sakura said as she stopped remembering what they promised.

"Oh yeah! They will come visit us when they want to. They probably want to be alone for a while. It's been a while since they were able to keep each other company as Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Sasami said.

"Okay I guess we should so get back to the command center." Sakura said as she headed back to the Command Center.

"I agree. We should so get back!" Sasami said as she followed Sakura.

* * *

Ranko sensed something. Her Twin Sister had become her Twin Brother again. She thought about going to go see them, but thought better of it. With Kasumi(Tendo) out on a date with Dr. Tofu, and Nabiki out doing business, she decided to stay at the Nerima Command Center in case something were to happen. Genma and Soun were cheating each other at Shogi as usual.

* * *

"Hey Akane-Chan come here! I'm back to my manly self. That was a week I will never forget." Ranma said as he called out to his Fiancee.

"Oh Ranma-Kun! I'm so glad that you're back to male." Akane said as she rushed at Ranma and passionately Kissed him.

* * *

Haruka's Communicator Rang.

"Io here what's up?" Haruka said as she saw a very male Shuu on the other side.

"Shuu-Kun! You're a guy now! Want to meet me in Littleroot? I'm going to Kanto to meet up with Kasumi and Satoshi in Cerulean City.

"I sure am Haru-Chan! Sure I'll meet you in Littleroot Sweetie! I will see ya in Littleroot. We can catch the ferry to Kanto together and get to Cerulean City in a short time thanks to our enhanced abilities. That is if Sasami hasn't transformed." Shuu said.

So it was off to Littleroot to meet his Haru-Chan.

"Go Flygon! Can you fly me to Littleroot?" Shuu asked.

"Fly Gon!"(Translation: Okay let's go!) Flygon said.

"Blaziken go! Can you get me to Littleroot?" Haruka asked.

"Blaze!"(Translation: Right Haruka!) Blaziken said as he let Haruka get on his back. They were off to Littleroot.

Shuu and Haruka got there at the same time. They then recalled their Pokemon and boarded the Ferry to Kanto. While on the ferry they stared at each other for a while. They then started to make-out for a couple minutes. They then just looked out at sea. Just enjoying the view and each other's company.

* * *

"Hey, A-Chan? Would you like to go visit Satoshi and Kasumi. With our Senshi abilities we can get there in no time." Ranma said.

"Sounds great Ranchan. I'm sure they will be glad to see us." Akane said.

Making sure the coast was clear. They then raised their wands above their heads and shouted:

"Phobos Power! Make-Up!" Ranma said as he switched to Ren and transformed into Sailor Phobos.

"Deimos Power! Make-Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Deimos. They then contacted Kasumi and Satoshi and said that they would meet them at the Cerulean Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Phobos to Solaris come in." Phobos said through her communicator.

"Solaris here. What's up Phobos?" Satoshi asked.

"Deimos and I are going to meet ya at the Pokemon Center. Would you two like to learn some Martial Arts? Or just hang out?" Phobos asked.

"It would be cool if we could just hang out! See you in a bit. Solaris out!" Satoshi said.

"Deimos to Terra come in!" Daemos said.

"Terra here. What's up?" Kasumi asked.

"Not much Phobos and I are on our way. We could so totally hang out. Anyway we're about two minutes away. Deimos out.

"See you when you get here. Terra out!" Kasumi said.

* * *

Haruka and Shuu transformed when they reached Pallet. They were Cerulean City bound. Within a couple minutes they were there along with Phobos and Deimos. All four Senshi looked around and De-Transformed. Shuu was still in female form. She willed the change back to male.

"I wonder if there's a way to revert back to my natural form instead of my female form." Saika said to no one in general..

"Me too!" Ren said again to no one in general She then reverted to male. Everyone then went to explore Cerulean City.

"So Satoshi, how does it feel to be male again after a week?" Haruka said.

"It feels great though sometimes I wish I would've stayed female. No what am I saying! I'm a guy. No I'm a girl. A guy a girl. Satoshi said as he continued to switch between Satoshi and Sayomi.

"I think it feels good, no I don't, yes I do. Oh! I must stay female since I am a Senshi." Satoshi said as he became Sayomi permanently.

"I knew this would happen. You spent too much time as a girl. You also got too comfortable. Now you are stuck that way." Kasumi said as she cried.

"How about you Shuu and Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"It feels great." Shuu and Ranma said. They then realized that they should be female since they were Senshi. They kept on arguing with themselves. They eventually became Ren and Saika permanently.

"Oh no! Ranma-Kun no Chan. Oh no! You spent too much time female. You also got too comfortable.Now you're stuck." Akane said as she too cried.

"Shuu-Kun no Chan! Oh no you spent too much time as a girl! You got way too comfortable. Now you are stuck that way! Oh no!" Haruka cried.

"Shh! We were once girls. We were meant to be girls." The boys-turned-girls said as they comforted their lovers.

They then realized what they were doing and tried to revert back, but to no avail. They were stuck.

'Pluto is so going to pay for what she so did to our Boyfriends!' Kasumi, Haruka, and Akane all thought angrily in unison. At the Gates of Time Pluto started sneezing profusely again.

"I thought this was only going to last a week!" The Boys-Turned-Girls said in unison.

Pikachu then got out of his Pokeball. The Crescent Moon appeared on his forehead turning him into Orion.

"Satoshi I know you wanted to be alone with Kasumi but..." Orion paused then noticed his trainer's form.

"Oh no! I guess your stuck as girls permanently. Unless we figure out how to change you back, you will have to come up with new names. Let's not worry about that now. I sense trouble at Indigo Plateau. They want more Pure Hearts to awaken Mistress 9. We must stop them." Orion said.

Delcatty let herself out. Her Crescent Moon Blazing. Flygon also let himself out. His Crescent Moon appeared. Corsola let herself out. Her Crescent Moon was blazing too. The rest of the Kanto and Johto Senshi sensed something and immediately headed to Indigo Plateau.

"We must Go Now!" Crescent Corsola said.

"Transform Now!" Crescent Delcatty said.

"No time to lose! Transform Now!" Crescent Flygon said.

"Oh my! We must transform. There is danger. Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Sol..

"Why us. We were just getting used to being male again. Now we are so stuck as girls forever! What a total drag! Although, I seem to like this much better. Phobos Power Make Up! Ren said as she transformed into Sailor Phobos.

"I agree with you Ranma! We so need to stay this way. Rhea Power Make Up!" Saika said as she transformed into Sailor Rhea.

"Oh well I guess I could still love Satoshi as Sayomi. I did so in the Silver Millennium. Terra Power! Make Up!" Kasumi said transforming into Sailor Terra.

"Maybe I could get used to Shuu being Saika. I loved her in the Silver Millennium so I can love her now. Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said transforming into Sailor Io.

"Well since we were life mates thousands of years ago, I guess I could be her life mate again. Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said transforming into Sailor Daemos.

They were now off to Indigo Plateau.

* * *

Daimons were taking crystals and energy left and right. Luckily, Ganymede and Triton were there to hold off the Daimons and return the stolen pure heart crystals. They also dusted several Youma as well.

"Where are the others? We are so totally outnumbered! Triton Mimic Uranus World Shaking!" Triton said as she executed the Uranus attack even though it wasn't as strong.

"I am so totally wondering that myself. Stay back monster. Ganymede Rock Tomb Termination!" Ganymede said.

"Oh my our friends are in trouble. Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said as she dusted the youma that was going after Ganymede. There was another monster going after Mr. Goodshow.

"Mr. Goodshow lookout! Io Magma Mash!" Io said as she shot liquid hot Magma at the Daimon destroying it

"Thank you young lady. What's your name?" Mr. Goodshow said.

"I'm Sailor Io. I'm one of the Sailor Soldiers. No problem. It is so totally my job to protect the innocent." Io said.

"Very good." Goodshow said as he went to his cabin.

"It took you long enough Solaris! I almost got killed!" Ganymede said as she slapped Solaris.

"Hey Ganymede leave Solaris alone she has been through enough today! Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she attacked.

"Um you just referred to Solaris as a She. I thought the week was over?" Triton said.

"It is, but something went wrong. Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu are locked female forever. They are so totally acting feminine too. Look how those three are walking." Io said.

"That is quite disturbing. I so wonder if your Senshi forms took over. It has nothing to do with Sakura, Ranko, and Sasami because they are separated from their twin brothers-turned-sisters now. Triton Mimic. Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Triton said as she executed a weaker version of Terra's attack.

"I so hope it is not permanent. However if it is, I will still love my Ren-Chan. Deimos Mallet Massacre!" Daemos said as she used her Talisman to moondust the Youma, but then immediately regretted because she was weakened. She immediately had to Stow it in subspace.

"This is quite refreshing after being in that male body! What am I sayin'? Oh my! I must be more polite. Not to that Daimon I don't. In the name of Phobos, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Phobos Katana Blade Blast!" Phobos said as she destroyed the Youma with a beam form the Katana and almost fainted because of the drain on her mana. She had to immediately stow it in subspace.

"These weapons are so awesome!" Phobos and Deimos chorused in unison.

"Yes they truly are. Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris said as her Aiku blade glowed for a split second and sliced through the Daimon like a hot knife through butter. She had to immediately stow it in subspace because of the drain it was putting on her.

"I agree Solaris! Terra Spear Stab Slash!" Terra said as she easily dispatched a youma. She also immediately stowed it due to the drain on her.

The Youma and Daimons then disappeared.

"What good are weapons, when we can't use them for extended periods of time? This is such a drain on me." Solaris said.

"You said it hun! We so have to figure out how to use them for an extended period of time." Terra said.

"I so agree with you two!" Phobos said.

"Me too!" Deimos said.

* * *

There were several heart crystals floating in mid air. The Senshi then returned the Pure Heart Crystals back to their rightful owners.

"All of you will be just fine. Just go home and get some rest." Solaris said.

"You will be back to normal in the morning." Terra said.

"Do not worry. The rest of you will be fine after a good night's rest." Phobos said as she was about to change speech patterns again but then realized she was a woman and had to talk properly.

"You will recover completely. Get some rest." Deimos addressed the remaining trainers. The Indigo League Competition was going to start again tomorrow.

"Yeah! Just get some rest." Ganymede said.

"It will so totally help you." Rhea said.

"Go get some rest. You feel a lot better once you get a good rest!" Io said.

"Yes you will!" Triton said.

The battle was won for now. Orion, Crescent Corsola, Crescent Flygon, and Crescent Delcatty were watching over their charges with their crescent moons shining on their foreheads from an alley.

The Senshi then went to that same alley and reverted back.

* * *

**_In the Alley after reverting to Civilian Guise..._**

"Okay you four start explaining! Why are the guys permanently stuck female? What did you do to them to so lock them?" Haruka glared angrily.

"Yes! What did you do?" Kasumi asked.

"Explain you Bakas!" Akane said.

"Yes I would so like to know why too. Though I do prefer this form to my male form, I would so like to know why this is happening to me." Sayomi said. She was about to flinch at how she spoke, but then realized who she was in the Silver Millennium.

"So please notify us as to why we are so like this. Not that I mind or anything." Saika said.

"That would be the best thing to do you four. I mean I don't mind it so much anymore." Ren said. Surprisingly, she didn't even think about panicking.

"Yes what did you do to the boys... I mean girls now?" Nanako asked.

"Please enlighten us to what happened." Imite said.

"I have no idea girls." Orion said.

"Nor do I." Crescent Corsola said.

"I can't remember why." Crescent Delcatty said.

"I wish we could help." Crescent Flygon said.

"I've got it! Raticate! I so totally choose you! Please enlighten us." Nanako said as she threw Raticate's Pokeball.

Her Crescent Moon then appeared.

"I know what your question is Nanako. Unfortunately, I have no idea." Crescent Raticate said.

"Damn It! I mean... Oh my! Sayomi, Ren, and Saika said in unison.

"I think I can help you with that!" Pluto said as she appeared. She also reverted to Setsuna.

"SETSUNA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BOYFRIENDS...I MEAN GIRLFRIENDS?! WHY ARE THEY SO TOTALLY LOCKED? THE WEEK IS SO OVER!" Kasumi, Haruka, and Akane all glared angrily at her in unison.

Setsuna sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped at this point. The boys are at the point of no return at least for this century until the 30th Century I think. They are completely, and totally female in mind, body, soul, and spirit. They got too comfortable with their female form during their periods. It just snowballed out of control. You all must wait until Crystal Tokyo to break through their femininity. I have different names picked out for your Boyfriends-Turned Girlfriends. They will be different but familiar." Setsuna said.

"You mean they will be stuck that way for the next nine centuries? That is so wrong! Oh well. I guess we can survive for now." Kasumi said.

"What about their parents?" Haruka asked.

"This is so not right!" Akane said.

"It is so wrong!" Nanako said.

"So totally wrong!" Imite said.

"Oh my! This is so going to rock. Or will it suck?" Sayomi asked.

"I have no idea." Saika said.

"Oh my! I guess Mother will just have to accept me being her daughter now." Ren said.

"At least you don't have to deal with that Seppuku Pact anymore. It is that panda's fault that you are that way. I have locked Genma in his cursed form and sent him to a zoo. Your mom has divorced your dad. If he ever finds the Kettle of Restoration which is highly unlikely, he will be killed on sight if he goes near your house. As for the names, your last names remain the same. Your first names will be your civilian names from the Silver Millennium. Satoshi-Chan you will now be known as Sayomi Tanaka. Shuu-Chan, you will now be known as Saika Shizune(I made up this last name. They never did mention Shuu/Drew's last name so I made one up.). Last, but not least Ranma-Chan from this day foward you will be known as Ren Saotome. Don't worry I have altered your parents memories. They now think you four have always been female. From this day until the dawn of the Thirtieth Century these will be your identities. Your Twin Sisters already know. I have also fixed your birth records. They state that all four of you were born female." Setsuna said.

"Um Setsuna, what about the agreement between the Saotome and the Tendo Branches of anything goes?" Akane asked.

"Don't worry, it's taken care of. Transform and follow me to the time gates." Setsuna said as she transformed into Pluto. The others followed suit and soon went through the Garnet Portal.

"Ren and Akane the schools will be joined. This will be in effect until Crystal Tokyo. Nodoka, after she divorces Genma and declares it final, will start to take a liking to your father Akane. As for the other agreements they have already been declared Null and Void. Ukyo was adopted into the Saotome Clan. You and Akane will still be able to date each other. Sayomi and Kasumi, in your past life you were more than best friends. You were just like Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. You are still meant to be. Haruka Tamaki(again I had to make up Haruka from Petalburg's last name) from Petalburg City and Saika Shizune of LaRousse City you were also like Uranus and Neptune. You two are meant to be." Pluto said.

"That sounds so awesome! We so totally approve!" All the Senshi said in unison.

"Very good, now it's time to get back to Indigo Plateau." Pluto said as everybody went through the time portal. When they arrived in the alley they de-transformed again. Pluto stayed in Senshi Guise.

"All of you will survive for Millennia. Good things are ahead of you in the future. So do not worry. Sayomi, Saika, and Ren enjoy your new lives as girls. It most likely will be resolved by Crystal Tokyo, if not sooner." Pluto said as she disappeared through the portal.

* * *

"Okay we so have to get back home." Sayomi said.

"Yeah we will see you at our next meeting." Saika said as her and Haruka headed back to Hoenn.

"Bye guys. We'll see you later. Take care of yourselves. We will so catch you later." Haruka said as her and Saika transformed into Senshi, Roof and tree-Hopped to Pallet, and rushed to the ferry to Littleroot. Haruka would then head back to Petalburg, while Saika would head back to LaRousse. Before they headed back to the ferry they recalled Delcatty and Flygon back into their Pokeballs and de-transformed.

"Bye everybody! Corsola return!" Kasumi said as her and Sayomi headed back home.

"See you all later! Come on Orion." Sayomi said as Orion lost his Crescent Moon mark became plain old Pikachu, and jumped on Sayomi's shoulder.

"Bye!" Nanako and Imite said in unison as they went home.

"Bye guys! See you later." Akane said.

"So long." Ren said. Akane and Ren then headed back to Nodoka's place.

After everyone parted ways, they headed back home.

* * *

Well it looks like new lives have started for Satoshi now Sayomi, Shuu now Saika, and Ranma now Ren. I hope you all enjoyed this Episode. I probably will have them revert sooner. It won't be too soon though. This has now turned into an OOC Fic for Satoshi/Sayomi, Shuu/Saika, and Ranma/Ren. Sakura, Sasami, and Ranko will remain the way they are. They will still share powers with their Twin Brothers-Turned Twin Sisters. Since they are all stronger now each set of twins will be able to be Senshi at the same time. I hope you like this chapter. Stay Tuned for the Next installment hopefully coming soon.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Satoshi Tanaka is now Sayomi Tanaka and will most likely be for the remainder if not a good chunk of the fic.

Ranma Saotome is now known as Ren Saotome and will remain so for the rest if not a good chunk of this fic.

Shuu Shizune is now Saika Shizune and will remain so for the rest if not a good chunk of this fic.

I know I'm evil. I just came up with the idea. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_Revised: 03/30/2008_**


	13. 13: Evergrande City Combat

_** Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Language, and Violence**_

_**Pairings: FemSatoshi(Sayomi)xKasumi, FemShuu(Saika)xHaruka, FemRanma(Ren)xAkane. Yuri**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I only own this story, the new Senshi, and the new advisors. **_

_**Pokemon, Sailor Moon, and Ranma 1/2 are all copyright by their various creators from 1992-2007.**_

_**Tough Luck is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black. Don't take without my permission.**_

_**Focus: This chapter will just focus on the new Senshi. Sakura, Sasami, and Ranko will also be in this. Aurora the Advisor(Shampoo's Cat form with a Crescent Moon.) Orion(Pikachu with the Crescent Moon Mark)will also appear.**_

_**Ranma-Chan, Satoshi-Chan and Shuu-Chan OOC Warning!**_

_**Episode 13: Evergrande City Combat**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

After Satoshi-Chan and Company finally reverted to male, they were very happy. Their girlfiends were happy as well. Something went wrong though, Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu wished they were still female for some reason. They kept on going from Male to Female and Vice-Versa. Finally they ended up locked as Girls. They tried to revert back, but to no avail. Pluto explained to them what happened, and they are now stuck as girls in mind, body, soul, and spirit until Crystal Tokyo comes about. 900 years as female, poor guys I mean girls. However they don't seem to mind. Pluto gave them new identities: Satoshi-Chan is now Sayomi Tanaka, Shuu-Chan is now Saika Shizune, and Ranma-Chan is now Ren Saotome. Female in everything not just physical appearance anymore. They are totally and completely female and will remain so for probably a chunk of this fic. And probably part of the Sequel should I decide to make a sequel. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Sayomi, Saika, Kasumi, and Haruka were traveling again. They decided to hang out. They went into the Pallet City Gym(Sayomi became the Gym Leader there. Since her records were altered, all of the badges and leagues she competed in as Satoshi are now under her current name Sayomi Tanaka from Pallet City.)

"Hey Haruka, what do you think of my wonderful Gym? Could it use redecorating?" Sayomi said.

"Well I think it could have a bit more feminine color scheme. Since you are a girl now. What do you think Kasumi?" Haruka asked.

"I would so like to see a color scheme of Yellow and Purple." Kasumi said.

"Why would I do that? It would be too different for me." Sayomi said.

"Well Sayomi-Chan you are a girl now. I think it would be so totally beautiful with a yellow and purple color scheme. It matches your Senshi Fuku." Kasumi said.

"I think you are right. I will change the color scheme. Could you four help me please?" Sayomi asked.

"I think that it will be a beautiful Gym when we get through with it Sayomi-Chan. Yellow and Purple are so you." Saika said.

"I so think you are right Saika-Chan. Haruka-Chan what do you say?" Sayomi asked.

"I agree! It should be Yellow and Purple." Haruka said.

"Okay, Pikachu, Sceptile, Venusaur, Typhlosion, Meganium, Charizard! Let's get busy!" Sayomi said as she did a twirl and released her Pokemon. The others were shocked at her actions. They decided to ignore it, since they do the exact same thing.

"Roselia, Flygon, Butterfree, Absol, Masquerain, it's time to have fun! Come on out!" Saika said as she too twirled around and released her Pokemon.

"Blaziken, Beautifly, Venusaur, Delcatty, Blastoise, and Snorlax take the stage!" Haruka said as she did her twirl and released her Pokemon.

"Golduck, Corsola, Staryu, Starmie, and Azumarrill come on out! It is time to redecorate!" Kasumi said as she spun around on one foot and released her Pokemon.

The redecorating was done fast! The Pallet City Gym was now yellow and purple.

"This gym now looks so awesome." Sayomi said.

"Yes it sure does!" Kasumi said.

"I love it!" Saika said.

"We make an awesome team!" Haruka said.

"Return everyone!" The girls said in unison.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Nerima..._**

Ren, Akane, and Ranko were taking a look at the computer in Ren's old room.

"So Ranko, where is the next most likely target? Should we contact the other Neriman Senshi?" Ren asked.

"I do think that will be an excellent idea. We better." Ranko said.

"Okay! Deimos to Titan, Charon, Europa, and Callisto come in. Aurora come in." Akane said.

"What's the Sitch Deimos?" Everyone asked.

"Meet us at the Tendo Dojo in the command center. We think we have found the next target." Akane said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they roof-hopped to the Tendo Compound.

"My sister has found what is most likely the next target." Ren said after the others arrived.

"Where is the next target going to be? Aurora want to know." Aurora(Shampoo's Advisor Form) said.

"It looks like Evergrande City. There is going to be a Hoenn League Competition there. We need to contact Solaris and the others. I am coming with you this time. Ranko to Sakura and Sasami come in." Ranko said.

"We are so totally here." Sakura said.

"Yes, what is the problem?" Sasami said.

"We need to meet at Evergrande City. My sensors are indicating that this is the next target for the Daimons, and Youma." Ranko said through the communicator.

"We so totally see the next target. We will all meet you there. Sakura and Sasami out!" Sakura and Sasami said.

"Ranko out." Ranko said.

"Let's head to Evergrande! Titan Power Make Up!" Ukyo said as she transformed into Sailor Titan.

"Callisto Power Make Up!" Azusa said as she transformed into Sailor Callisto.

"Charon Power Make Up!" Nabiki said as she transformed into Sailor Charon.

"Phobos Power Make Up!" Ren and Ranko said in unison Transforming into the Sailor Phobos Twins.

"Daemos Power Make Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Daemos

"Europa Power Make Up!" Sayuri said as she transformed into Sailor Europa.

* * *

**_Back with the Sayomi and Company..._**

"This is such a cute gym! I'm so totally glad that I thought of the color scheme!" Sayomi said.

"You thought of it. I so beg to differ! It was my idea to paint it this color scheme!" Kasumi said.

"I so totally did! You just helped paint it Kasumi!" Sayomi said.

"Did not! I so totally came up with the color scheme!" Kasumi said.

Before the fight got anymore intense, Pikachu manifested his Crescent moon becoming Orion and shocked them!

"You girls are acting like babies! I thought you knew better than that! Take this Thunderbolt!" Orion said as he shocked Kasumi and Sayomi. They both fell to the ground charred.

"Orion! You so totally stink! We were just fighting like old times. It's so not the Drama." Sayomi said as she picked herself off the floor. She then helped Kasumi get up.

"Orion, we were so just having fun! You didn't have to shock us. We're best friends we fight all the time. You should know by now that we do not mean any harm to each other." Kasumi said.

"Orion that was totally cool! You shocked Sayomi and Kasumi good!" Saika said.

"Thank you so much for doing that. It was getting so annoying. We appreciate it Orion!" Haruka said.

"Don't encourage him Haruka and Saika! We so don't think it was cool!" Kasumi said.

"Look what it did to my beautiful outfit!" Sayomi said as she pointed to her fried outfit.

"We so totally got to go change now!" Kasumi said as her and Sayomi went to go change.

"No you don't! Just transform and de-transform. It will clean you up." Crescent Pikachu said.

"Te-hee oh yeah that's right! Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed and de-transformed and came out clean.

"That is so cool! Terra Power Make-Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Terra and de-transformed back nice and clean.

All the Senshi currently present felt a cold chill.

"Huh what! Something is definitely wrong!" All the Senshi said in unison.

"Solaris to Sakura. Did you feel that it was so cold?" Sayomi asked into her communicator.

"Yes I did. According to the computer it's coming from Evergrande. The Senshi from Nerima are already there." Sakura asked.

"Rhea to Sasami are your readings the same. I so have a bad feeling. Did you feel what I felt?" Saika said through her communicator..

"Yes my dear Sister! I so felt that. We all must transform and contact the others! See you in Evergrande!" Sasami said as she cut the channel.

Saika, Sayomi and Sakura also cut the channel.

"Io to Triton do you read? We must all meet at Evergrande. Youma and Daimons are attacking." Haruka said.

"Triton here I so read you loud and clear Io. I will meet you all there." Imite said as she cut the channel.

"Triton Power Make Up!" Imite said transforming into Sailor Triton.

"Terra to Ganymede. Do you read? Something is so wrong at Evergrande." Kasumi said.

"Ganymede here! I will meet all of you there." Nanako said.

"I read you loud and clear Ganymede. I will so see you there. Terra out!" Kasumi said as she cut the channel.

"Ganymede out." Nanako said as she cut the channel.

"Ganymede Power Make Up!" Nanako said transforming into Sailor Ganymede.

"Okay we so have monsters to dust! Io Power Make Up!" Haruka said.

"We must move! Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said.

"We are so there! Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi and Sakura said in unison.

"So are we! Let us do this! Rhea Power Make Up!" Saika and Sasami said in unison.

* * *

_**In Evergrande City...**_

The Neriman Senshi were getting their asses kicked.

"Where are the others? We are so outnumbered! Phobos Flame Flambe!" Phobos Ranko said moondusting one of the Youma.

"We so totally are! They must get here soon or we will fail! Phobos Tiger jaw strike." Phobos Ren said as she realeased a tiger shaped magical blast at one of the Daemons.

"This is so not what I had in mind for an after school activity. Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!" Callisto said as she froze a Daimon and shattered it with her ice skates that she pulled out of subspace.

"We are so outnumbered! They better hurry! Titan Spatula blade Slash!" Titan said as she destroyed another Youma.

"I agree with you! Daemos Mallet Mash!" Daemos said as she called forth her magical mallet and smashed the Youma.

"This is so not right Europa Windstorm Wallup!" Europa said as she destroyed another Daimon.

"I agree with you five. We need some help. Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!" Charon said as she wasted one Daimon and one Youma at the same time.

All the heart crystals were returned as well as the energy. The Wobbuffet shaped monster then used double team and made multiple copies of herself. The Neriman Senshi were still outnumbered.

"Hold it right there monsters!" Two Yellow streaks said as they hit and destroyed a bunch of Youma.

"Outnumbering our friends is not only cowardly it's evil and wrong!" A Tan streak said as it moondusted a lot of Daimons.

"It is also unforgivable! Petal Dance Pummel!" Two Dusty-Rose streaks said.

"We will not stand by and let you destroy our friends!" A Navy Streak said.

"You have no idea what you started freaks! We so totally won't stand for this. Take this." A Purple streak said as it did a similar attack to Charon's only not as strong.

"We so won't take this. You outnumber our friends and Teammates. That is so cowardly!" A Green streak said as it hit another youma.

"Hey Phobos Duo did you see those two streaks that showed up in the nick of time?" Daemos said.

"Yes we did." The newly named Phobos Duo said.

"Outnumbering our friends is unforgivable. In the name of the Sun we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you! We are the Solaris Duo!" The newly named Solaris Duo said.

"Not only that but you will also have to answer to us. We are the Rhea Duo and we shall punish you! Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!" The newly named Rhea Duo said as they destroyed a few more youma.

"Triton Mimic! Venus Love Me Chain!" Triton said as she executed Venus' Attack only not as strong.

"Io Volcanic Magma Blast!" Io said as she executed an attack.

"We will so not stand for this! In the name of the Earth I shall punish you even more! Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she dusted some more Daimons.

"Took you seven long enough! Let's so finish this off! Daemos Hammerhead Strike! Daemos said as she shot a hammerhead shark beam toward a Daimon and a Youma destroying them.

"It's not my fault! Terra just had to start a fight. She said that it was her idea to repaint my Gym." Solaris Sayomi said.

"So not the drama. You shut up Sayomi! You started it!" Terra said as she pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Sol Sayomi.

"No you shut up Kasumi!" Solaris Sayomi said as she returned the gesture.

"That is so immature! Grow up you two!" Phobos Ren and Daemos said in unison.

"Like you have room to talk! Phobos and Daemos!" Solaris Sayomi and Terra said in unison.

Phobos Ren and Daemos tried to come back with a snappy comeback but couldn't.

"We must get back to base." Solaris Sakura said.

"See you guys later!" Rhea Sasami said.

"I better go too! Tendo-San might need me to cook." Phobos Ranko said.

All three of them went to an alley, de-transformed and went their separate ways.

"I so wish moon was here to heal these people. As soon as we destroy these monsters and return the heart Crystals they should be just fine." Terra said.

"You and me both Terra!" Solaris said.

"We are so on our own right now with the others in Jubaan." Phobos said.

"We best finish this quick, then we will go see your Gym Solaris. Daemos Flamethrower Flambe!" Daemos said as she destroyed a lot more youma.

"Triton Mimic! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Triton said as she destroyed more monsters.

It kept on going like that. Until there was one giant Wobbuffet Monster left.

"This is so going to take all of us to destroy." Io said as she saw the monster getting ready to take her energy and heart crystal.

"Oh no you don't! Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!" Rhea said as she stopped the beam.

"We all must work together!" Terra said.

"Right Terra-Chan I'm sorry for fighting with you." Sol said.

"Apology accepted Solaris-Chan." Terra said.

"Okay let's dust this monster! Triton Mimic Dead Scream!" Triton said as she executed a slightly weaker version of Pluto's Attack.

"I am so totally there! Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!" Callisto said.

"Me too! Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!" Charon said.

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike!" Phobos said as used one of her less powerful attacks weakening the monster..

"Deimos Hammerhead Strike!" Deimos said as she weakened it even more.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said as she cut off one of the arms with the beam.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as the edge of her spear glowed and sliced off the other arm.

* * *

**_Tojho Falls..._**

Musashi was watching this.

"Why did Tomoe and Beryl create a monster as dumb as Wobbuffet! Master Jadeite you better look at this." Musashi said.

"What!" Jadeite said as he looked at the screen from his Headquarters with Musashi, Kojiro, Kosaburo, Yamato, and Nyasu said.

"That's typical Beryl and Tomoe." Jadeite said.

* * *

"Io Volcanic Blast!" Io said as she excuted her attack.

"Say goodbye monster you are so finished. Rhea Petal Dance Pummel." Rhea said.

"Titan Flash Point Pummel!" Titan said as she moondusted the monster.

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!" Callisto said as she froze the monster solid.

"Europa Tempest Tornado Trample!" Europa said.

"Charon Wave of Darkness!" Charon said.

"Terra Sandstorm smash!" Terra said.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said.

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike!" Phobos said.

"This is so cool! Deimos Hammerhead Strike!" Deimos said.

"Ganymede Rock Throw Termination!" Ganymede said.

"Now for the final blow! This is the end of the road monster! Triton Mimic! Rainbow Moon Heartache!" Triton said as the monster was destroyed.

After the monster was destroyed, All the Senshi teleported back to Pallet. This did not happen before Moon and the whole original Senshi gang saw the whole battle. They were there in case they needed to jump in to help.

* * *

Moon was watching from a nearby building with the others in case they needed to jump in.

"Oh Goody! Triton can Mimic my attack like she could in the Silver Millennium. She will so make a good guardian! Right Sweetie." Moon said to Tuxedo Kamen while clapping her hands.

"She sure will. My twin sister and her lover sure have a heck of a team. Don't you agree Outers?" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"They sure do! Saturn, Neptune, Pluto?" Uranus asked.

"Yes indeed. Triton did a pretty good version of my Dead scream." Pluto said.

"She also does an excellent job Mimicing my attack even without the Glaive. Pluto-Mama." Saturn said.

"Princess, your mother picked well when she decided to Reincarnate those Senshi." Neptune said.

"Did you see how Triton did my Aqua Rhapsody it was pure gold." Mercury said.

"We better be going Usagi. We all have school tomorrow!" Mars said.

"I think we should!" Jupiter said.

"Triton is so totally awesome at mimicing my Love Me Chain!" Venus said. "Oh man I so hate school!" Venus finished.

"You and me both Minako. You and me both." Moon said as all of the original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen teleported back to Jubaan.

* * *

All of the Senshi from Nerima, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn used a Sailor Teleport to go to the Pallet City Gym. When they got their they de-transformed. The Neriman Senshi didn't stay long. They took a tour around the Gym. They had to get back home most of them had school in the morning.

"Guys you so totally beautified this Gym all four of you." Nanako said.

"You are so talented!" Imite said.

"Thank you so much. We so totally worked hard on it!" Sayomi said.

"Yes, thank you so much guys. Kasumi said.

"We worked our butts off to get it looking good!" Saika said.

"We sure did. We so totally thank you for your compliments." Haruka said.

"Hey Kasumi?" Sayomi said.

"Yes Sayomi?" Kasumi asked.

"Do you like my hair at this length or is it too long?" Sayomi asked.

"It is so not too long! It is totally perfect for you. Afterall, it was your hair length in the Silver Millennium." Kasumi said.

"Thanks Kasu-Chan. Maybe you should think of so growing your hair out." Sayomi said.

"I so think that's a totally awesome idea hon! I will so let it grow out!" Kasumi said as she passionately kissed Sayomi on the lips. Sayomi returned it.

"What do you think Haru-Chan? Should I let my hair grow out ?" Saika asked.

"I so think it would be beautiful that way Saik-Chan." Haruka said as she passionately kissed Saika. Saika returned the passionate kiss.

"Hey Ren maybe you should so just let your hair flow." Akane said.

"I will so do that. Goodbye pigtail." Ren said as she got rid of the Pigtail.

"You look so totally beautiful Ren-Chan!" Akane said.

Thanks Akane-Chan I love you!" Ren said as she passionately kissed Akane on the lips.

Everyone let their Pokemon out so they could see the gym. This wasn't very long however. Everyone had to get home. Kasumi and Sayomi were in college now. The others still were in High School. Sayomi and Kasumi also had Gyms to run. After returning their Pokemon and saying their goodbyes they all went their separate ways. Thanks to their Senshi Powers they all made it home in two hours. When they got home they de-transformed. Saika, Sayomi, and Ren were surprised at the clothes that their mothers had gotten them. I guess Pluto's mind-altering worked quite well. Their closets, Vanities, and Dressers were all filled with the appropriate wardrobe for the new girls.

* * *

**_Pluto watching the Time Gates..._**

"Pluto thanks for everything girl! We appreciate it." Saika and Sayomi said to no one inparticular.

"You're Welcome Sayomi and Saika. You deserve it.

"Thanks for everything Pluto!" Ren said.

"Ren you're welcome as well. You deserve it.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Two weeks later Pummelo Island is under attack by Jadeite as well as more of Tomoe's Death Busters. Will the Senshi be able to stop them? Why will it occur two weeks later? Could Jadeite and Tomoe be scheming? Why has Saika's hair become so long? Is it because it was long in the Silver Millennium? Find out next time.

Next time on **_BSSM: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 14: Pummelo Island Panic!_**

Well what do you think? Please Read and Review. Sincerely, Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.

**_Revised: 03/31/2008_**


	14. 14: Pummelo Island Panic!

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance**_

_**Pairings: Sayomi(FemSatoshi) & Kasumi, Saika(FemShuu) & Haruka, Ren(FemRanma) & Akane. Yuri pairings.**_

_**Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and Ranma 1/2 are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective Writers and Creators. **_

_**BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, the Senshi of my Creation, and the Advisors of My Creation. Everything Else: Not Mine.**_

_**Author's Note: Woohoo! I finally hit the 50 Review Mark! This is the only Fanfic of mine that has 50 reviews! I also have gotten 10,167 Hits since I posted this story! Wow! Thanks for reading everybody. March 12th will be the one-year Anniversary of this Fic Posting. I might make a huge update, that is if I get ideas. I would also appreciate any ideas you might have. **__**Thanks everyone. Sincerely, Tommy Oliver Brachio Black! This is the last chapter of Arc One of my Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This Chapter will mainly focus on the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi and Advisors. The original Senshi and the Neriman Senshi will help out too.**_

_**Episode 14: Pummelo Island Panic!**_

**_OOC Warning: FemSatoshi(Sayomi), FemShuu(Saika), and FemRanma(Ren) they will be out of character slightly due to the fact that they are now complete girls inside and out. This will be for a good chunk of the remainder of the fic._**

* * *

_**Last Time on BSSM: Galactic Guardians...**_

Evergrande City was under attack. The Senshi from Nerima, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn triumphed as they always do. Sayomi and Saika decided that since they were girls now, they wanted to let their hair grow out. Haruka, Sayomi, Kasumi, and Saika also redecorated Sayomi;s Gym. As usual Sayomi and Kasumi got into a fight over whose idea it was to paint the gym with yellow and purple. Crescent Pikachu immediately shocked them with at Thunderbolt. Sayomi and Kasumi also discovered that they could transform and de-transform and be cleaned up immediately. With Jadeite and Tomoe planning a big attack on Pummelo Island will the Senshi from Pokemon be able to stop them? On with the story.

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Pallet City. Sayomi was in her room that was just recently redecorated with colors of yellow and purple much like her gym. Her hair was being blown by a nonexistant wind. Pluto was right she did prefer to have long hair as a girl. Afterall, her hair was long in the Silver Millennium.

"Oh wow! I so can't believe that it has been so long since I became what I am today. I am a true-blue girl. I am so adorable. I sure hope Kasumi-Chan still loves me since I'm like this. Pikachu, buddy could you come in here please and take a look at my hair and tell me what you think? Is it alright?" Sayomi said to her very first Pokemon as she was admiring herself in the mirror.

Pikachu entered her room and shut the door and manifested his Crescent Moon mark becoming Orion.

"Sayomi what do you want! Is there another attack?" Orion said.

"Oh no nothing like that buddy. I was just wondering what you think of my hair it's not too long is it? I would so hate to get it cut." Sayomi said.

"It's very beautiful just like you are. Ever since the incident you have become even more beautiful." Orion said as he blushed.

"Orion! Stop it you're so making me blush. I didn't know you thought I was beautiful." Sayomi said as she blushed.

"Yes I do Sayomi-Chan you are so beautiful." Orion said.

"Um Orion, could you please get out of here. I need to get dressed." Sayomi said.

"Why you never had me leave the room before when you were getting dressed. Why now?" Orion said.

"Hello look at me Orion I am so a girl now. I need my privacy. Please Orion-Chan?" Sayomi said as she fluttered her eyelashes and did a puppy dog face. This made Pikachu cave.

"Oh no! Sayomi, you just had to use that face didn't you? Okay you win I will leave the room. This is going to be a long 900 years. Pluto you will pay!" Orion said as he left the room returning to normal Pikachu. Before Sayomi undid her towel she closed the door to her room.

"Thank you so much Orion-Chan you will get a lot of ketchup later." Sayomi said as she undid her towel and got dressed.

She styled her hair, put some make-up on. She then put on one of her new outfits that her mother got her. She didn't know whether to wear the hat or not.

"I think I will where this yellow Dress that matches my hair almost perfectly?" Sayomi said as she put on her yellow skin-tight Dress.

"I think I will leave my hair the way it is." Sayomi said as she went downstairs her long blond hair flowing behind her.

* * *

At the Time Gates Pluto started to sneeze.

"Achoo Achoo Achoo! Someone is talking about me again! Honestly, I was only doing my job. 900 years can't come soon enough." Pluto said as she wiped her nose.

* * *

**_Downstairs at the Breakfast Table..._**

Sayomi came downstairs and sat at the Breakfast table.

"Oh Sayomi-Chan you're wearing one of your new outfits I got you. You look so adorable. The boys will just go nuts over you!" Hanako said.

"Mother! You're embarassing me in front of Pikachu. Could you please stop!" Sayomi said as she blushed out of embarrassment..

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have just grown up so much in the last week. I can't believe you have your own gym and your going to college. It seems that just yesterday you were my little girl on her first Pokemon journey with your first Pokemon Pikachu." Hanako said.

"I know time goes by so fast. Thank you for the wonderful breakfast Mother! I'm going off to meet Kasumi at the Gym." Sayomi said as Pikachu hopped upon her shoulder.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!"(Translation: By Mrs. Tanaka!)Pikachu said from Sayomi's shoulder as she walked out the door.

"My little girl all grown up. She is so beautiful just like I was at that age." Hanako said as she cleaned up the Breakfast dishes.

* * *

**_At the Pallet City Gym..._**

Sayomi and Pikachu arrived there. Standing outside the Gym was Kasumi. She forgot her key to the Gym back in Cerulean.

"Hey Kasu-Chan why are you standing out here? I thought I gave you a key to my Gym." Sayomi said.

"Yes you did Sayo-Chan, but I forgot it in my room. You have one don't you?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course I do Kasu-Chan. It is my Gym after all. Maybe we should contact Haruka and the others. We need to have a meeting don't we? It would sure cure our boredom since the incident." Sayomi said as she turned the key. They then entered the Gym.

"Yes it so totally would cure our boredom. That is a good idea. Sayo-Chan that dress is so beautiful on you. It matches your beautiful hair." Kasumi said running her fingers through Sayomi's hair.

"Thanks Kasu-Chan, My mother just got it for me a week ago. For some odd reason I don't object to wearing this. Any particular reason Kasu-Chan?" Sayomi asked.

"Um maybe because you are a girl now. Or did you forget?" Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Oh my!" Sayomi said.

"I like your hair." Kasumi said.

"Thank you Kasumi." Sayomi said.

"It is still as beautiful as it has ever been. You take such good care of it." Kasumi said as she blushed.

"Thank you so much Kasu-Chan Your hair has grown so long too I love it and I love you." Sayomi said as she initiated a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Sayo-Chan. I can't believe that we have to wait 900 years to get you back to normal. Oh well." Kasumi said as she returned the passionate kiss.

"Well sweetie get used to this. This will be normal for me. At least for the next 900 years." Sayomi said as her and Kasumi arrived in the arena of the gym and sat down. They then turned on the television.

"Solaris to Triton come in." Sayomi said.

"Triton here what's the sitch?" Imite asked.

"I was just wondering if you could meet the rest of us at the Pallet City Gym. We need to have a meeting. I can't seem to reach Ren and the Neriman Senshi they must be still asleep. We need to contact Haruka, Saika, and Nanako as well. Something really strange is going on." Sayomi said.

"Is it another attack?" Imite asked.

"No it is not. We haven't had any attacks in a week. I am wondering if it is the calm before the storm." Sayomi said.

"I will contact Haruka. Maybe she will know. Anyway talk to you later. Triton out." Imite said as she cut the channel.

"Solaris out." Sayomi said as she cut the channel.

"I will contact Saika and Nanako." Kasumi said as she took out her communicator.

"Terra to Rhea and Ganymede come in." Kasumi said. Nanako picked up.

"Ganymede here what is happening another attack?" Nanako asked.

"That is the totally weird part. There so haven't been any attacks since last week at Evergrande City, We need to hold a Senshi meeting at the Pallet City Gym. Sayomi has closed the Gym to Challengers today. By the way you should see her hair it is so beautiful. Imite will contact Haruka. I also can't seem to get a hold of Saika." Kasumi said.

"I was wondering when one of you would call. It was getting quite boring around here. Just school and watching TV. I will meet you there. Ganymede out." Nanako said as she cut the channel.

"Terra out!" Kasumi said as she cut the channel.

* * *

"Triton to Io come in Io." Imite said.

"Io here what is the problem?" Haruka said.

"Oh nothing. Sayomi wants to hold a meeting at the Pallet City Gym. She is seriously bored. There haven't been any attacks in like a week. She was thinking that it might so be the calm before the storm. I need you to contact Saika in LaRousse. All of the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi need to head to Pallet City Gym. Triton out." Imite said.

"I so read you loud and clear. I will contact Saika. Io out." Haruka said. Her and Imite cut their channels.

"Io to Rhea come in." Haruka said.

A very tired Saika picked up the communicator.

"Rhea here what's the sitch Hun?" Saika said.

"Solaris and Terra are calling a meeting for later today at Pallet City Gym. Something strange has been totally going on." Haruka said but not before noticing how long Saika's hair had gotten.

"OMG Saika! Your hair has gotten so long. How long is it now?" Haruka said.

"It is about mid-back length maybe a little longer than that. Thank you so much! Well I need to get up and get ready. I will meet you at the Pallet Gym. Rhea out." Saika said.

"Io out." Haruka said as her and Saika simultaneously cut the channel.

* * *

_**Back with Sayomi and Kasumi...**_

"I was so only able to get a hold of Nanako. Saika didn't pick up. Kasumi we better start setting up for our meeting." Sayomi said.

"You are so right Sayomi. Let us start setting it up." Kasumi said as her and Sayomi shut off the TV and set up a table and ordered out for some Pizza.

A few minutes later Saika came in wearing what she normally wears as Shuu. I guess she didn't fell like getting dressed up. Her hair was now a few inches below her shoulders. She was then followed by Haruka, Imite, and Nanako.

"Hey guys! Sayomi I love what you've done with your hair. Why did you call this meeting?" Saika asked.

"I was just getting so bored. We haven't had to transform and fight in about a week. Thank you so very much for the compliment on my hair. Oh my gosh Saika I so love what you did with your hair." Sayomi said.

"We need to get this meeting underway. We have a bad feeling that this might be the calm before the storm. I so wonder what Jadeite and the rest of our enemies are planning." Kasumi said.

"I wonder too. We so need to figure out the next target." Haruka said.

"There have been a pattern of attacks. First was Silver Stadium on Mt. Silver." Saika said.

"Then there was Indigo Plateau." Nanako said.

"Then there was Evergrande City. They seem to be heading in the direction of major Pokemon League locations." Imite said.

"I wonder if the next target will be Pummelo Island where Sayomi competed and won the Orange Island League. That might be the next target." Kasumi said.

"I have a strange feeling that it is. We so better prepare." Sayomi said

"I totally agree with you Sayomi. Why don't we just go about our business. We can contact our Twin Sisters later. They may be able to help." Saika said.

"Good idea Saika. We could so contact Sakura and Sasami at the command center. Orion contact Sakura and Sasami." Haruka said.

"Right away Haruka. Screen on. Computer contact Sakura and Sasami at Mt. Silver Command Center." Orion said as he manifested his Crescent Moon Mark.

"Acknowledged." The computer said.

"What's up Orion?" Sakura asked.

"Sasami here what's the sitch?" Sasami said.

"We need you two to figure out the next most likely target. Any ideas?" Orion asked.

"Yes I believe we do have an idea. Sasami could you please enlighten Orion as to where we think the most likely target is." Sakura asked.

"According to our calculations, the next most likely target will be Pummelo Island." Sasami said.

"I so read you loud and clear Sasami. All six of us will head there. Sakura could you run my Gym for me. Something tells me that after this meeting we will so have a bunch of challengers. Don't worry my Pokemon will obey you. Could you please do that for me Imoutochan?" Sayomi asked.

"I sure can Oneechan. Sasami can you man the computer console in this command center for me?" Sakura asked.

"Done and done. Computer switch all functions of this command center over to me." Sasami said.

"Acknowledged all major computer operations have been switched over to Sasami Shizune." The computer said.

"Okay sis, I will so meet you at the Gym. Sakura out." Sakura said as she cut the channel.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sakura said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris and roof and tree-hopped all the way to Pallet City Gym. She then went into the Gym and De-Transformed.

"That was so fast Sakura! What do you think of my hair?" Sayomi asked.

"It is so beautiful. That outfit looks good on you!" Sakura said.

"Of course it does! You picked it out or did you forget?" Sayomi said.

"No I didn't pick it out. I picked out the Purple Skin-Tight Dress. I believe that one is from our mother. It is so girly." Sakura said.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean I will so be like this for 900 years won't I? I have to adjust somehow." Sayomi said.

"No it's not a bad thing. I just never thought that I would see Satoshi Tanaka my twin brother go so girly." Sakura said.

"Read the warning at the top of the page!" A mysterious voice said.

She read and said this: "Oh yeah I so totally forgot! Te-Hee Thanks AshK." Sakura said.

"No problem!" AshK said. He then continued writing.

"Okay Sis you and the others can head off to Pummelo Island. It will so help you with your skin tone." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah! I guess I better get a little more color on me don't you agree Kasu-Chan?" Sayomi asked.

"That would be so good for us. We all better bring plenty of Sunscreen." Kasumi said.

"I already packed it for all of you girls. Since I have fur, I don't have to worry about getting burned." Orion said.

"I guess we should get going." Saika said.

"Right!" Haruka said.

"Pummelo Island here we come!" Nanako said.

"Off to get a tan." Imite said.

So after packing their things the Senshi and Pikachu headed to the airport. Unfortunately the closest flight that they could take to get to Pummelo Island ended at Comekwat Island. Making sure nobody was around they Sailor Teleported to the airport. They arrived in the restroom stalls and de-transformed. Now they had to get their tickets. After getting their tickets they went to their gate. They then boarded their Jet to Comekwat Island.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dark City..._**

"So Jadeite, you want to team up with me. Your Youma with my Death Busters?" Tomoe said.

"Yes that's correct. Maybe we should have Wiseman help out too." Jadite said.

"What is it you want you fool?" Sakakii-Wiseman said.

"I would like your help too Master Wiseman. Your Droids in addition to my youma and Tomoe's Death Busters." Jadeite said.

"That would be good. With the original Senshi in Juban, the new Senshi of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn won't know what hit them. HA Ha ha hahahhahahahahahha." Sakaki-Wiseman said.

"Yes. Let's head to Pummelo Island. The Senshi would never suspect us attacking there. We will destroy these new Senshi. That way, we can take over the Universe. Neo Queen Serenity won't be of any help since she and her Senshi are in another district. We will destroy them once and for all. Mistress 9 will soon be resurrected. Then Pharoah 90, Queen Beryl, and Wiseman will have complete control of this world. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hahahahahhahahahhha! Jadeite said as he cackled and teleported back to Tojho Falls.

* * *

**_Back on Comekwat Island..._**

Sayomi and the Senshi were sending out their flying Pokemon.

"Charizard! I choose you! Can you fly Kasumi and Pikachu and me to Pummelo Island?" Sayomi asked.

"Roarrrrrrrrrr!"(Translation: Hop on!) Charizard nodded as he let Sayomi, Kasumi, and Pikachu hop on.

"Flygon I choose you! Could you fly Haruka and me to Pummelo Island?" Saika asked.

"Fly-Gon!"(Translation: Hop on!) Flygon said as he allowed Saika and Haruka to hop on.

"Ditto go! I choose you! Transform into Pidgeot and fly me to Pummelo Island." Imite said.

"Ditto!"(Translation: Right!) Ditto said as it transformed into a Pidgeot and allowed Imite to climb on.

"Pidgeot! I so choose you! Come on fly me to Pummelo Island!" Nanako said as she released her Pidgeot.

"Pidge-Ot!"(Translation: Hop on!) Pidgeot said as she let Nanako get on her. Everyone was now off to Pummelo Island.

Everyone was now off to Pummelo Island.

* * *

**_Pummelo Island about an hour later..._**

All the Senshi arrived on Pummelo Island.

"Return everyone!" All the Senshi that sent out Pokemon said and recalled them.

They all went to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy, we need 6 rooms for a week! Do you have the room?" Sayomi asked.

"I'm sorry but with the Orange Island Competition happening in a week, we only have three rooms available. Each room has two beds." Nurse Joy said.

"We will so take them Nurse Joy! Thank you so much!" Kasumi said.

"Thanks!" Saika and Haruka said in unison.

"Yes Thank you so much! We so totally appreciate it!" Imite and Nanako said in unison.

"You all are very welcome!" Nurse Joy said as she gave each pair a key to the three available rooms.

"This is like so awesome that we got rooms. Even though there were only three rooms available." Sayomi said.

"I agree with you Sayo-Chan! We are so lucky." Kasumi said.

"Hey guys let us all meet in Haruka and my Room to finalize our plans." Saika said.

"Sound like a plan girls?" Haruka asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sayomi, Kasumi, Imite and Nanako said in unison.

Everyone then went to their rooms. They all decided that they would take a nap. They all then decided to go swimming. Each Senshi in Civilian Guise went down to the beach in Two Piece Bikinis that matched their Senshi colors. After swimming all the Senshi changed into their normal traveling wear. They then all went to Saika and Haruka's room.

* * *

**_In Saika and Haruka's Room..._**

Everyone released their advisors(The ones that were in Pokeballs). After they did that their Crescent Moons immediately appeared.

Pikachu's Crescent Moon also appeared and he became Orion again.

"Okay girls so what is the plan?" Saika asked.

"We so need to stay here for a week and investigate reasons for the Negaverse wanting to attack this place." Haruka said.

"That is so totally easy! The reason why they would want to attack this place is because of all the energy that is available. I should so know because I remember what it was like to have that big adrenaline rush when competing here. This is so energizing to be in the competition. I won the Orange Archipelago Competition back here when I was like 11 or 12. I'm not exactly sure." Sayomi said.

"Sayomi you were 11. You Tracy and me came here remember? When you were Satoshi." Kasumi said.

"I so totally know that Kasumi! I was just telling them how energized I was. I am sure that there are a lot of trainers that are competing here that have honest dreams. They also have Pure Hearts. That is so how a Trainer and his or her Pokemon work together. Just like Orion-Chan and me." Sayomi said.

"Sayomi could you please just call me Orion or Pikachu. It annoys me how you constantly put Chan at the end of my name! You have really changed since the incident Sayomi." Orion said.

"Well duh Orion-Chan. I have. I am a complete girl now remember. And besides that I think you are so cute! That is why I call you Orion-Chan. When I am battling and using you, I will just call you Pikachu or Orion. When we are just talking I will call you Pika-Chan or Orion-Chan. Is that okay with you?" Sayomi said.

"Okay, as long as you don't use Pika-Chan or Orion-Chan all of the time." Orion said.

"Okay that's good. Let's get back to the meeting." Sayomi said.

"We will split up into three teams and patrol this Island. That is if it is okay with you Sayomi and Kasumi." Saika said.

"I think that is a great plan. The Negaverse will expect us to be all together. Sayomi, Orion, Corsola, and I will explore the main stadium. Haruka, you Saika, Delcatty and Flygon go to the Westside of the Island and explore the Northern portion too. Nanako, you Imite and Raticate explore the Eastside and the Southside of the Island." Kasumi said.

"We will explore the main area of the Island which contains the Poke-Mart, the Poke-Center, and Pummelo Stadium. We will be here for a week. We so better make the most of it. I just have a strange feeling that a week from now, the stadium will be attacked. We better contact the Neriman Senshi just in case." Sayomi said as she went off to call Ren and the others.

"Solaris to Phobos, Deimos, Titan, Charon, Callisto, and Europa come in." Sayomi said.

"We read you loud and clear Solaris! What's the Sitch?" All the Neriman Senshi said.

"We may need you to come to Pummelo Island in about a week. We so have a lot of investigating to do. We could so use your help. Will you help us please?" Sayomi asked.

"We will see you in a week Solaris! Phobos/Deimos/Titan/Callisto/Europa/Charon out!" All the Neriman Senshi said as they cut the channel.

"Solaris out! See you in a week!" Sayomi said as she cut the channel.

For the rest of the week the Senshi just enjoyed their vacation.

* * *

**_One Week Later..._**

Saika's hair was now Mid-Back Length or a little longer small of the back length. Kasumi also decided to grow her hair to mid-back length.

"Sayomi and Saika your hair is so beautiful. It is so you!" Kasumi and Haruka said in unison..

"Thank you so very much!" Sayomi and Saika said in unison.

The Senshi then went to their designated areas.

* * *

"Now is the time to take out all the Senshi at once. We will triumph this time! The Senshi won't be able to stop us this time. Soon the Negaforce will rule all of Earth. There is no way those annoying Sailor Soldiersi will be able to defeat all of us. We will be triumphant! Hail to the Negaverse! Ha Ha ha haha hahahahahahahahah!" Jadeite and Tomoe cackled in unison. Teams Magma and Aqua decided to join in. Team Rocket also joined in.

"Go my Youma destroy this entire island. Suck the energy for the glory of Queen Beryl!" Jadeite said.

"Go my Death Busters! For the glory of Pharoah 90 and Mistress 9 destroy this world. Take out all the Senshi!" Tomoe cackled.

"Yes my servant's bring me that energy. Destroy this whole Island in the name of Wiseman!" Sakaki-Wiseman said.

Energy and Heart Crystals were being taken left and right! Beryl was pleased.

"Ha ha ha ha! Soon Metallia my Queen you will be free and we will rule this world together. Those Sailor Soldiers don't know how to deal with us. Those pathetic Sailor Soldiers that are Pokemon trainers will be destroyed. They don't know what to expect. And with the Youma in Juban and Nerima those Senshi won't be able to help either. This world will be destroyed!" Queen Beryl said.

* * *

"Oh no we will so be destroyed! I don't know if we can handle this Kasumi." Sayomi said as she panicked.

"You said it yourself if we have to lose our lives protecting this planet and the universe we will. We must so be prepared for anything. We must transform! Terra Power Make-Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"You are so right Kasu-Chan we must do our best! Solar Prism Power Make-Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

Terra and Solaris destroyed all the Youmas, Daimons, and Death Busters were all dispatched. Solaris and Terra headed to the South and East to help out Nanako and Imite.

"Nanako, Imite; you must so totally transform! Now that is the only way that you will win!" Solaris and Terra said in unison.

"Right! Ganymede/Triton Power Make-Up!" Nanako and Imite said in unison as they transformed into Sailors Ganymede and Triton. All four of them easily destroyed all the Daimons, Youmas, and Death Busters. They then all headed over to help out Saika and Haruka who were getting their asses kicked.

"You guys transform! You must or you will fail. Go Charizard use Smokescreen." Solaris said as she sent out Charizard. Charizard created a Smokescreen. The Youmas, Daimons, and Death Busters were completely confused by the Smokescreen.

"Right! It is so time to transform! Io/Rhea Power! Make-Up!" Haruka and Saika said in unison as they transformed into Sailors Io and Rhea.

"Let's so totally destroy these monsters!" Solaris and Terra said in unison.

"Right!" The other Senshi said in unison. All of those Monsters were destroyed. Teams Rocket, Aqua and Magma were then sent blasting off again. Tomoe disappeared.

"Very impressive Sailor Soldiers! But now it's my turn to destroy you! I am Jadeite! Negaverse General. It's time to destroy you newbies!" Jadeite said.

"I don't think so Jadeite! Phobos Tiger Roar strike!" Phobos said as she shot Jadeite once.

"We all work together as a team. You are so going to pay for doing this to this competition. Daemos Hammerhead Strike!" Daemos said as she tried to hit Jadeite. Jadeite just dodged.

"Europa Windstorm Wallup!" Europa said as she shot Jadeite who continued to dodge.

"You can't dodge forever Jadeite! You will pay for the damages that your crew has done! I will make sure! Hour of Darkness!" Charon said as she created a black fog.

"What I can't see anything! Oh no. I will use my hearing!" Jadeite said.

"Not if I can help it! Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!" Callisto said.

"Titan Flash Point Pummel!" Titan said as she executed a magical blast that it Jadeite head on. He still didn't flinch.

"Oh come on Jadeite! You so can't continue to dodge forever! Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said

"I will not give up! It is the year of the Negaforce! We will destroy you!" Jadeite Cackled.

"Give up now! Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she shot a blast at Jadeite. He still dodged.

"You so can't still be dodging Jadeite! Triton Mimic! Venus Love Me Chain!" Triton said as she wrapped up Jadeite in her chain that had Venus' Orange combined with Triton Purple. Jadeite couldn't move.

"I can't move. I can't even Teleport!" Jadeite complained.

"Exactly! You so didn't expect to dodge forever did you." Triton said.

"Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!" Rhea said as she shot a shower of petals at Jadeite. It cut him up seriously.

"I will survive." Jadeite said.

"Ganymede Rock Tomb Termination!" Ganymede said as she encased Jadeite in a tomb of rocks.

"I will not give up! I am a Negaverse General. I can't breathe." Jadeite said.

"I will make it so hot in their for you that you will have to give up. Io Volcanic Blast!" Io said as she shot a fireball at the Rock Tomb making it hotter.

Tuxedo Kamen and Super Sailors Moon and Chibimoon showed up.

"Let me destroy that Trap that Jadeite is in. Moon and Chibimoon be prepared to heal Jadeite. He used to be my guardian." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Right Daddy/Sweetie!" Moon and Chibimoon said in unison.

"Sorry girls, but he used to be on our side. He has been corrupted by Beryl. We must heal him." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Okay!" All the Neo Senshi stopped their attacks except for Triton.

"Is Venus here?" Triton asked.

"Yes we are all here. Venus I think Triton needs your help. Use your Love-Me Chain." Moon said.

"Right your majesty. Venus Love-Me Chain." Venus said.

Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto jumped down to give support.

"Orion! Use Thunder Wave on Jadeite and paralyze him. That way Venus and Triton can release their chains. Keeping Jadeite Trapped must be draining them." Solaris said.

"Right Solaris! Thunder Wave Full Power!" Orion said as his cheeks and Crescent Moon Symbol Glowed. The Wave hit Jadeite dead on Paralyzing him fully.

Venus and Triton released their chains.

"Now Moon and Chibimoon! Go!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Right! Moon Healing Escalation!" Moon and Chibimoon said in unison.

A bright light surrounded Jadeite breaking up the darkness that Charon Created. After the light died down Jadeite fainted.

"Go Blastoise wake Jadeite up with a Water Gun attack!" Io said.

Jadeite came to saw Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and immediately bowed.

"My Prince, I am so sorry for everything I've done please forgive me. My Princesses I am really sorry too." Jadeite said as he addressed Kamen and the two Moons.

"Don't worry Jadeite. I would like you to meet our new Senshi. Solaris, Terra, Triton, Ganymede, Io, Rhea, Phobos, Deimos, Callisto, Charon, Titan, and Europa. They are responsible for freeing you from Beryls control. We just finished it off. Welcome back old friend!" Kamen said as he shifted to Neo King Endymion.

"Welcome back Jadeite. Sorry we had to do that. You were being controlled. We are so glad to have you back." Moon said as her and Chibimoon switched to Neo Queen Serenity and Neo Princess Serenity.

"Thanks everyone. I'm glad to see the rest of you reawakened as well. Dark times are ahead. I would like to be your guide. If you can forgive me for all I've done." Jadeite said.

"I so think you could help us. Which Sector Command Center would you like to assist at?" Solaris asked.

"We have one at Mt. Silver, Johto, one in Nerima, and one in Pallet City, Kanto. We might add one in either Petalburg City, Hoenn or LaRousse City Hoenn. Which would you prefer?" Terra asked.

"I will travel between the different Command Centers. I will make my home in Juban." Jadeite said.

"That would be cool. We have blocked your mind from more mind controlling stuff. You will never have to worry about serving Beryl again." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Thank you so much your majesties. I will make you proud. I shall now be called from this day foward known as Jadedia Jones. Unless I am needed to help the Senshi I will remain so." The newly named Jadedia Jones said as he teleported to Jubaan.

"Well everyone good work!" Neo King Endymion said.

"Thank you your majesties. We must all get back to our homes now." The Senshi from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Nerima said as they Sailor Teleported to their various homes.

* * *

**_Dark City..._**

"Namba! What is the Status of Resurrecting Nephrite? We need him. Jadeite has been healed. Which is good he was useless anyway." Beryl said.

"Already done my Queen. I knew the Senshi would heal him. So I started resurrecting Nephrite right after I resurrected Jadeite. Nephrite you are to report to Queen Beryl for your assignment." Namba said.

"Yes Sir! I need my clothes though." Nephrite said.

"Okay here you go. Now report to Queen Beryl for your assignment." Namba said.

"Yes Sir!" Nephrite said as he teleported to Queen Beryl and Sakaki's Throne Room.

"Nephrite you are to take Jadeite's place! Do not fail us! Gather all of the energy you can! We must resurrect Queen Metallia if we want to succeed." Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen! I will make you proud!" Nephrite said as he teleported to Tojho Falls and met his underlings.

* * *

**_Hikawa Shrine..._**

All the Senshi were at Rei Hino's Shrine for a meeting. Jadeite happened to be there too. He was going by Jadeite.

"We have to show you something Jadeite. You must promise to keep it a secret." Sayomi said.

"Yes you must!" Kasumi said.

"Yes!" All of the Senshi said as they transformed.

"I will keep your identities secret. No one will get it out of me. Not even Beryl. Thanks to all of you I am now free. I will keep your identities a secret." Jadeite said.

"Thank you!" All of the Senshi said in unison. After the meeting, they all went back to their homes.

* * *

**_End of Arc I._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Keep an eye out for Arc II: Coming Soon._**

* * *

Next time: Nephrite has returned. How will the Senshi react. Will they be able to stop him. Will Nephrite succeed where Jadeite failed? Or will he wind up just like Jadeite? And just what are the Rainbow Crystals. Who are the Princesses of the Royal Order of Sol? To find out stay tuned. Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 15: Return of Nephrite ._**

I would appreciate any ideas that you might have. Please state them in a Review, an E-mail, or a Private Message or Posting a message on my Group: PokeXOvers(No you don't need to be a member of my group to post messages), or you can even Send me ideas by signing my Guestbook. Also check out my C2 Community PokeXOvers the URL is on my Profile Page.

What does everyone think? Please Read and Review. Sincerely, AshK.back to male it shortened to Satoshi's original length.

For the first 8 Episodes of Arc II of this Fic Sayomi, Ren, and Saika will remain girls. They will then become Male again and be able to will the changes once again.

Sincerely,

AshK

**_Revised: 03/31/2008_**


	15. 15: Return of Nephrite

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: FemSatoshi(Sayomi) and Kasumi, FemRanma(Ren) and Akane, FemShuu(Saika) and Haruka, other pairings to be determined.**_

_**Category: Pokemon/Ranma One-Half/Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crossover**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I am only writing for enjoyment. Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are own by their respective writers and creators.**_

_**This chapter will focus on the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi and their advisers.**_

_**Tough Luck is Copyright 2006, 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective Creators and Writers**_

_**Pokemon Copyright 1997-2007 by the writers and creators**_

_**Episode 15: Return of Nephrite**_

**_This is the beginning of Arc II: The Search for the Solaris Colony Royalty._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

Pummelo Island was under attack. The Senshi stopped it. Jadeite was healed and Nephrite was Resurrected. The Senshi are now relaxing.

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Pallet City. All of the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi decided to meet in Pallet City.

"Hey guys I have an awesome idea!" Sayomi said.

"What is it Sayo-Chan?" Kasumi asked.

"Why don't we all head to Celadon and do some shopping. Things have gotten so boring around here since the defeat and healing of Jadeite. Pika-Chan, do you think that will be a good idea. I'm sure that we can get a lot of Ketchup." Sayomi said.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pikapi!"(Translation: That's a good idea Sayomi!) Pikachu nodded.

"Okay Pika-Chan! Haruka, Saika, Nanako, Imite, Kasu-Chan isn't that an awesome idea?" Sayomi asked.

"It sure is! Let us go to Celadon. Then maybe we could also head over to Goldenrod." Kasumi said.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed.

"Charizard I choose you! Can you fly Kasu-Chan and me to Celadon?" Sayomi asked.

"Roarrrrrrr Roarrrrrrrr!"(Translation: Okay! Hop on!) Charizard nodded.

"Go Pidgeot! To Celadon City!" Nanako said as she released her Pokemon from her Pokeball.(Meganium was inside her Pokeball.)

"Pidgeot!"(Translation: Right!) Pidgeot said as Nanako got on.

"Flygon! I choose you! Can you fly Haru-Chan and me to Celadon?" Saika asked.

"Fly-Gon!"(Translation: Right away!) Flygon said as Haruka and Saika clmbed on.

"Ditto! Transform into a Pidgeot and fly me to Celadon!" Imite said.

"Ditto!"(Translation: Okay!) Ditto said as it transformed into a Pidgeot and let Imite hop on.

So they were off to Celadon City!

* * *

**_Celadon City Dept Store..._**

"This was a really awesome idea Sayomi! We should do this a lot more often. It would be so cool especially if we are so bored. You are not as dumb as you used to be. Tee-Hee." Saika said.

"I so have never been dumb! I mean come on. I was so young. I mean I've competed in five leagues and did well in all of them. Kasumi am I dumb? Was I ever dumb?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes you were, especially in your first battle with Takeshi. I offered you some of my Pokemon, but no you didn't use them. However, you did win the Boulder Badge. You also eventually went on to place in the top 16 of the Indigo League, won the Orange League, you were top 8 in the Johto League, as well as the Hoenn League! Heck you even went on to win the Sinnoh League. I am so proud of you Sayo-Chan! No you are so not dumb. A little over-confident sometimes yeah, but you are not dumb." Kasumi said as she kissed Sayomi on the cheek.

"Thanks Kasu-Chan! I really appreciate it." Sayomi said as she returned the kiss on the cheek.

"This was such an awesome idea Sayomi!" Haruka said.

"Yes you picked a great place to go!" Nanako said.

"I so agree with Haruka! This was a great idea Sayo-Chan!" Imite said.

"Thank you so very much." Sayomi said.

"You are so welcome." Haruka and Imite said in unison.

* * *

**_Tojho Falls..._**

"So this is where Jadeite set up his base huh? It also looks like that other humans live here. I wonder who they are?" Nephrite said to himself.

"Just who are you?" Musashi said as she entered the room.

"Yeah! Where is Lord Jadeite?" Kojiro asked.

"Nyasu! Dat's right. Nyasu said.

"Who are you?" Kosaburo asked.

"Yes tell us!" Yamato said.

"I am Nephrite! From now on I am your superior since Jadeite became good. You will address me as Lord Nephrite!" Nephrite said as he stared into Team Rocket's eyes putting a spell on them.

"Yes Lord Nephrite." Team Rocket said as they bowed or curtsied toward them.

"Good. I need energy. I call upon the Moon and the stars. Show me where the highest concentration of energy is." Nephrite said.

An image appeared in midair. It was the Celadon Dept. Store.

"Excellent! I will set up a stand on the first floor that sells a lot of stuff that the Pokemon Trainers like. The Senshi cannot stop me!(So he thinks). Nephrite said as he grabbed some supplies. He then Teleported to Celadon.

After Nephrite got there, he started making all these trinkets. Like Charm Bracelets, Lockets, Promise Rings, Earrings, Helmets of Sports Teams. He had different Baseball Teams of Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh. He was cackling to himself as he infused a lot of negative energy into the trinkets. He was going to harvest a lot of energy. He even hijacked a Diamond Pod From Tomoe and deposited it into one of the many catalogs that were on display.

"Queen Beryl will be pleased. She won't have to go to Kunzite or Zoicite or even Wiseman or Mistress 9 for help. The Great Metallia will be reborn and she will destroy this world, the galaxy and eventually the universe. Ha ha ha hahahahahhhahahhahahahahahaha!" Nephrite cackled as he disguised himself as a vendor.

* * *

**_Back with Sayomi and Company outside the Dept. Store everyone felt a chill..._**

"Um guys did you just feel what I felt?" Sayomi asked.

"I did. Pikachu did you feel something?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I did and it's coming from the first floor of Dept Store." Pikachu said after switching to Orion.

"I feel so cold. There is trouble around here somewhere. I just hope that we can handle it." Saika said on the verge of panicking.

"Um guys I have a bad feeling about this store." Nanako said.

"So do I." Haruka said.

"This is so not good. Ditto transform into a Spinarak and investigate. I so have have a bad feeling." Imite said.

Ditto did so.

The Senshi then went in. They all saw a mysterious vendor and saw all the cute things on that table. They even seemed to think that the vendor was cute. They also had hearts in their eyes.(Yes even Sayomi, and Saika).

"Oh wow he is so totally a hunk!" All the Senshi said in unison. Nanako and Imite said it more so. The hunky vendor was about 6' 3" muscular, and according to ALL of the Senshi a grade A Prime Beefcake. Sayomi and Kasumi and Haruka and Saika weren't as taken by him as Nanako and Imite were. Nanako and Imite were about to go up to the counter, but Orion shocked them.

"Orion! What did you do that for?" Imite asked.

"Yes why?" Nanako asked.

"Sayomi, Kasumi, Saika, and Haruka. Would one of you like to enlighten Nanako and Imite.

"Sure Orion-Chan. That guy is where the bad feeling is coming from! It would be best to stay away from him." Sayomi said.

"But--" Nanako and Imite were cut off by Kasumi.

"He is quite cute, but he is so flowing with bad vibes." Kasumi said.

"Yes guys we best stay away from him." Haruka said.

"Besides his outfit is so last century." Saika said.

"I guess you're right." Imite said.

"What a bummer." Nanako said.

Nephrite-vendor saw what those six girls did.

'There's something different about those girls. I can't tell what. They seem to be avoiding me at all costs.' Nephrite thought.

"Oh well. Get your goods here! The best in this universe for only 36 Yen a piece. Come and get them!" Nephrite-Vendor announced.

Lots and lots of girls were purchasing the Jewelry from them. The guys went to purchase the baseball helmets. Did I mention he was also selling trading cards of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh, not to mention Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

"Soon the energy will be harvested. And their pure hearts will also be ours. Mistress 9 will also awaken in all of her glory." Nephrite-Vendor Whispered.

The customers were asking him questions.

"Oh nothing. Just keep looking." Nephrite-Vendor said laughing in his mind.

'Youma, Heart Snatcher, and Daimons get ready for combat. I will also use these slaves to my advantage.' Nephrite thought as he saw everyone falling down because of lack of energy.

"Excellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllent." Nephrite said as he tapped his fingers together like Mr. Burns from **_The Simpsons_**.

"Soon the Dark Kingdom will rise again." Nephrite said to no one inparticular.

* * *

**_Up on the Roof with the Vending Machines..._**

The Senshi were having a meeting and drinking Bottled Water. For some odd reason everyone disappeared. So they could talk in private.

"We need to contact HQ and tell Sakura and Sasami to keep an eye on Celadon more closely." Sayomi said.

"I'll do it. Io to HQ come in this is an emergency." Haruka said.

"Emergency Frequency? Sasami activate the viewscreen." Sakura said.

"Right. This is HQ what's the problem?" Sasami asked.

"Sasami, we need you and Sakura to focus on Celadon City. Something strange is going on." Haruka said.

"We are way ahead of you Io. That is where the computer is focussed right now." Sakura said.

"Good just keep looking. Io out." Haruka said as she cut the channel.

"We must transform. Since no one is up here, we must do this while we still can." Kasumi said.

"Right! Charizard use Smokescreen to cover us!" Sayomi said as she released Charizard.

Charizard nodded and did what he was told.

"Let's do this! Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Right! Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Okay here goes! Triton Power Make Up!" Imite said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"This is totally not right! Ganymede Power Make Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"This is so wrong. I thought we were going to be able to relax! I guess I was wrong! Io Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"I totally agree with you! Rhea Power Make Up!" Saika said as she transformed into Sailor Rhea.

"Good job Charizard! You so deserve a rest return! Let's go girls!" Solaris said as she recalled Charizard. She also addressed the other Senshi and they were off. Orion quickly jumped onto Sayomi's shoulder.

* * *

**_Back with Nephrite and the recently drained..._**

"Now my slaves arise. Strip this place of all of it's valuables. All in the name of Queen Beryl!" Nephrite said as he shed his disguise and destroyed the stand.

All of the slaves that Nephrite's monster drained got up and started pillaging the place.

"Catalgal! Get all of the pure hearts you can from the ones that haven't been drained." Nephrite said.

The Daimon looked like a female catalog with arms and legs. Her star was on the front cover. She went up to a number of customers and extracted their pure hearts.

The Senshi then showed up. They all lined up behind Solaris and Terra..

"Hold it right there! This is a place where people go to shop, drink soda, lemonade and water and have a good time. This is not for your kind. In the name of the Sun! I am Sailor Solaris! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! In the name of the Sun I will punish you! Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Sailor Solaris said as she struck a pose and executed the attack..

"I will also punish you! I am Sailor Terra! In the name of the Earth I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she too struck a pose.

"Who are you! I am Sailor Io! In the name of Jupiter's Firey Moon Io, I will punish you! Io Volcanic Blast!" Io said as she struck a pose and executed her attack.

"I am the second Dark Kingdom General! My name is Nephrite! You will pay Sailor Soldiers. The Negaforce will triumph! Go my slaves attack! Daimons, Youma you attack to." Nephrite said.

The slaves and the monsters did so.

"Guys we can't kill these people! They are living things. We also must return those Pure Hearts or the world will be so doomed! Orion use Thunder Wave to paralyze the slaves!" Solaris said.

"Right Solaris! We don't want to hurt you people. Thunder Wave!" Orion said as he paralyzed the slaves completely so they couldn.t move.

"Yes let us do this!" Terra said.

"You don't scare me Sailor Soldiers. Are you even real Sailor Soldiers? I've never heard of you." Nephrite said.

"Yes we are real take this! Solaris Solar Beam Blast/Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Sol and Terra said in unison as they attacked.

"I am Sailor Ganymede! I will punish you in the name of Jupiter's Rocky Moon Ganymede! Rock Tomb termination!" Ganymede said as she headed towards

"I am the Mimic Mistress! I am Sailor Triton! In the name of Neptune's Moon Triton I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you. Triton Mimic! Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Triton said as she moondusted several youma.

"I will so not stand for this! This is a place to hang out and shop! I so don't approve. I will punish you in the name of Saturn's Moon Rhea! You are evil and that means goodbye! Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!" Rhea said as she executed her attack and not only destroyed the Daimons but the Youma as well. All of the Sailor Soldiers returned the Pure Hearts.

"You know that you Sailor Soldiers can be destroyed easily! You are not real Sailor Soldiers. Dark Lightning attack!" Nephrite said.

"Ow that was so un-called for! I will show you how real I am! Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as she shot a stronger beam that cancelled out Nephrites lightning. She felt weak though.

"Solaris oh no! Terra Eliminating Earthquake!" Terra said as she tried to kill Nephrite, but he decided to leave the ground so the attack didn't work.

The rest of the Senshi were too weak to do anything.

"Orion-Chan help us out with you Lunar Thunderstorm Attack." Solaris said weakly.

"Nephrite you will not get away I will destroy you! Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as he paralyzed Nephrite.

"Now to send you Blasting off! Lunar Volt Tackle Attack!" Orion said as he sent Nephrite flying.

"This isn't over I'll be back Sailor Soldiers! I will finish what I started!" Nephrite said as he teleported back to Tojho for more planning.

Charizard released himself and did another smokescreen. The Sailor Soldiers then De-Transformed. After laying down for about 15 minutes they were reenergized and got up. They had to check on the customers.

Everyone was a little drained but fine. They just needed to rest. Imite sent out her Ditto after it returned had it transform into an Alakazam and teleported them to the Poke-Center to rest. All of the Senshi just decided to watch tv and go to bed. They would head to Goldenrod Galleria tomorrow and do some more shopping.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: The Senshi head off to Goldenrod City after a good rest. They decide to teleport to the Magnet Train Station and take it from Saffron to Goldenrod. Once they get there, all is going well until more people start falling to the ground without energy. They are going to need some help. They contact the Neriman Senshi. Can the Senshi combat this attack in Goldenrod? To find out tune in next time for **_Episode 16: Goldenrod Galleria Gamble_** Coming Soon.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

_**Revised: 04/02/2008**_

Made minor revisions..


	16. 16: Goldenrod Galleria Gamble

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Sayomi(FemSatoshi)xKasumi, Saika(FemShuu)xHaruka, Ren(FemRanma)xAkane, Others: To Be Determined.**_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Galactic Guardians Copyright 2006, 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black. Pokemon Copyright 1995-2007 by Nintendo, TV Tokyo, 4Kids Entertainment, GameFreak, Kids'WB, Cartoon Network, Pokemon USA, The Pokemon Company, Satoshi Tajiri as well as several other companies. Ranma 1/2 Copyright 1992-2007 by Rumiko Takahashi and Several other companies. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Copyright 1992-2007 by Naoko Takenuchi and several other companies.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I never have and never will. I only own this story, the New Senshi, the New Advisors to the Senshi and the Monster Names that I make up. So don't sue me.**_

_**Category: Pokemon/Ranma 1/2/Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crossover.**_

_**This chapter will start out focussing on the Senshi from the Pokemon Series, then the Neriman Senshi will also appear. You know the drill: Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi), Shuu-Chan(Saika), and Ranma-Chan(Ren) will be out of character for the remainder of this fic. You have been warned.**_

_**Episode 16: Goldenrod Galleria Gamble**_

_**Part 2 of Arc II: The Search for the Solaris Colony Royalty.**_

_**New Character: Hikari Haku from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Age 13.**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

Nephrite was resurrected to take Jadeite's place. He set up shop in the Celadon Dept. Store trying to steal energy. As well as getting Pure Hearts. He was easily defeated and blasted off. Now he has to come up with a plan for Goldenrod. Will the Senshi be able to stop him? Read to find out.

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Celadon City. Everyone was re-energized and rejuvenated from their most recent battle with Nephrite which also happened to be the first time that they faced Nephrite. The Senshi were now heading downstairs to check out.

"That was a nice sleep. I feel so much better! How are you feeling Pika-Chan?" Sayomi asked her Pokemon.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pikapi!"(Translation: I feel great Sayomi!) Pikachu said as he gave Sayomi the thumbs up.

"Kasu-Chan how are you? Do you feel any better hun?" Sayomi asked.

"Much better Sayo-Chan. How would you like to go shopping in Goldenrod?" Kasumi asked.

"That would be so cool! How are we going to get there though? We can't exactly walk there." Sayomi said.

"Sayomi you are still as dense as ever. We will take the magnet train duh!" Kasumi said.

"Well why didn't you say so. We can walk there. That could take days though. We can't risk revealing you know what to the public." Sayomi said.

"I guess you're right Sayo-Chan. Anyone else have any ideas other then riding on our Pokemon? They must be tired from all the riding we've done as of late." Kasumi said.

"Hey guys I have an idea. Ditto I choose you!" Imite said.

"How is that going to help us?" Saika asked.

"That Ditto can't do anything except...hey wait a minute! Ditto can transform! Why didn't I think of that?" Haruka asked.

"Good idea Imite! Ditto can transform into an Alakazam and Teleport us all to Saffron!" Nanako said.

"Exactly! Ditto use transform to become an Alakazam and teleport all of us to Saffron City!" Imite said.

"Ditto!"(Translation: Right!) Ditto said as it transformed into an Alakazam and teleported everyone to the Saffron City Train Station.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Train Station, Imite recalled Ditto, and the Senshi paid for their tickets and boarded the train.

"This is so cool! Great idea Imite! We should make it to Goldenrod City in no time at all!" Sayomi said excitedly.

"That's the plan stan!" Imite said.

"My name is not Stan it's Sayomi! Get it right!" Sayomi said getting ticked off.

"Sayomi, you know you are so dense!" Kasumi said.

"I am so not dense! She called me Stan! My name is Sayomi!" Sayomi said as anime anger lines appeared on her forehead.

"You so are! I mean come on you should know that it's just a saying! Imite was not calling you Stan! Come on Sayomi!" Kasumi said also getting the anger lines.

"Go Delcatty! Use Double Slap to stop Sayomi and Kasumi from fighting!" Haruka said.

"Miyaaaa." Delcatty said as she executed Double Slap on Sayomi and Kasumi. Kasumi and Sayomi immediately stopped fighting.

"Good work Delcatty! Return!" Haruka said as she recalled Delcatty and she too started laughing up a storm.

"Ha hahaaa hha! Good one Haru-Chan that is so funny. Good going hun!" Saika said while laughing hysterically. She ended up rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"Yes that is so totally funny! Ha hahahahahahahahhaha." Nanako said while laughing up a storm.

"I agree with you Nanako it is so hilarious!" Imite said as she too couldn't stop laughing.

"Pika kaa kaaa kaa kaaaaaaaaaaa!"(Translation: None. Pikachu was just laughing) Pikachu laughed.

"Pika-Chan! Why are you so mean? Stop laughing or I will call you back into your Pokeball." Sayomi said.

Pikachu immediately stopped laughing because he didn't want to go into the Pokeball..

"Why are you so mean to us?" Kasumi asked.

"You started it Kasumi!" Sayomi said.

"I did not!" Kasumi said.

Before the fight went on, Pikachu shocked Sayomi and Kasumi.

"Pika-Chan. Aaaaarrrrghhhh!" Sayomi and Kasumi said as they shook on the floor from the Thundershock. They then immediately got up.

"You two so remind me of Usagi and Rei! The way you fight a lot." Haruka said.

The others agreed.

"Attention passengers we have arrived in Goldenrod City. Thank you for choosing the Magnet Train for all of your traveling needs. We hope to see you again." The voice over the loudspeaker said as the train came to a complete stop in Goldenrod City.

The Senshi then exitted the train and headed to Goldenrod Galleria. They felt a Dark Presence and shivered.

* * *

"Um guys did you just feel that?" Sayomi asked having completely recovered from Pikachu's Thundershock.

"I did Sayomi. Something bad is going to happen. I just do not know when." Kasumi said.

"Yes we all felt it!" The others said in unison. They then set it aside and went shopping. Sayomi and Kasumi going one way, Saika and Haruka going another way. Nanako and Imite going another way.

* * *

**_Back with Nephrite and Team Rocket at Tojho Falls..._**

"What are you talking about my Queen? A Bronze Crystal what's that going to do? I know the Golden Imperium Crystal belongs to the Terran Twins(Endymion and Kasumi). The Silver Imperium Crystal belongs to the family on Luna(1). Who does the Bronze Imperium Crystal belong too?" Nephrite asked.

"Fool the Bronze Imperium Crystal belongs to the Princesses of the Solaris Colony between Mercury and the Sun. No one knows where they are. We will have to investigate further. You see the Bronze Imperium Crystal will reveal the true Princesses of Solaris. If we get that Crystal before they do we will be able to control the new Team of Senshi led by Sailors Solaris and Terra which you encountered yesterday. Although, you only encountered half of them. There are six more as well. Those Senshi that you encountered are charged with protecting the Princesses of the Royal Order of Solaris. With that crystal in our hands we will be able to defeat even the original Senshi without a problem. That is your duty. If you fail, Kunzite and Zoicite will be sent out when they get ressurrected. For now you are charged with this mission." Beryl said through the computer screen.

"And how preytell do you expect me to do that my Queen?" Nephrite asked.

"I will let Sakaki talk to you about that. Oh and Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Kosaburo and Yamato; you still have yet to get your hands on that Pikachu. That is a matter for another time. Sakaki, I need you to talk to Nephrite and his... I mean your Flunkies." Beryl said as she turned the screen to reveal Sakaki.

"Well if it isn't my loyal Team Rocket Members and Nephrite. Here is what you must do. Thanks to my connection with Pharoah 90 and Wiseman, I know all about how to reveal the Bronze Imperium Crystal. Much like the Silver Imperium Crystal you must bring together the fifteen Rainbow Crystals to reveal the Princesses of the Solaris. They are scattered throughout the world. From Nerima to Sinnoh. Once all fifteen are brought together the Bronze Imperium Crystal will be revealed. I am sending you three Crystal Detectors. That will lead you to the fifteen Rainbow Crystals that are needed to bring out the Bronze Crystal and the Princesses of Sol. One will be for Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu. The second one will be for you Nephrite. The third one will be for Kosaburo and Yamato." Sakaki said.

"Yes sir we will not fail you!" All six of them said in unison.

"See that you don't!" Sakaki and Beryl said in unison as they cut the channel.

"Aye Aye!" All six of them saluted and cut their own channel.

Three crystals then appeared like Sakaki said they would. One went to Musashi and Kojiro, one went to Butch and Cassidy, and one went to Nephrite.

"Since there are fifteen crystals, each team is responsible for finding five. The Senshi will be after them as well. Don't let them get a hold of any one of them understood. You five stay here while I go Investigate Goldenrod City." Nephrite said as he teleported away to Goldenrod.

All five of them saluted.

* * *

**_Back in Goldenrod with Sayomi and the gang..._**

All of the Senshi's Communicators rang. They all went into the nearest restroom to their location. They then locked the stalls.

"Solaris/Terra/Io/Ganymede/Triton/Rhea here! What's the Sitch?" All the Senshi said in unison as Usagi's Face appeared on the screen.

"This is Moon. I just found out something from Mercury. According to the Mercury Computer there fifteen Rainbow Crystals to be found. Together they will bring out the Bronze Crystal and reveal the Princesses of the Solaris colony. You Senshi as well as the Neriman Senshi are charged with protecting them. I have already told Sakura and Sasami about it. Since they are your twin sisters Solaris and Rhea they are charged with the same task. I will contact the Neriman Senshi later. I will send you a Wand Solaris after our conversation. I will also send one to Phobos as well. Since you are from different areas you will both get the tracking wand. Yours, Solaris will have the Sun Symbol on it and Phobos' will have the Phobos on it. Terra you already know that you are the Princess of Earth. You and Mamoru share the Golden Imperium Crystal since you are twins. The Crystals will start revealing themselves momentarily. The Negaverse and Team Rocket are after the Rainbow Crystals too. The crystals are inside various people that you all know. They will be revealed in time. Solaris, you and Terra will be affected the most because most of the Crystal holders are people you know. Also Phobos and Deimos will also be affected the most. You may end up having to fight some of your friends. Once the Crystals are revealed well you will see when they are revealed. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but it is the only way to reveal the Princesses of Sol. You will know what to do after you defeat the Youma. Good luck Solaris, as well as your other Senshi. We will be contacting the Nerima Senshi as well." Usagi finally finished.

"Wait, how will I know when a Rainbow Crystal Holder will be near?" Sayomi asked.

"That is the simple part. Your Wand will start flashing. That way you will know. If either you or a Negaverse Agent extract them they will become Youma. You can't kill them because they are human beings or other living things. They must be healed after you defeat them." Usagi said.

"How will Solaris be able to do that. I know you healed them with your Moon Healing Escalation. For that matter how will Phobos be able to do that?" Pikachu said after he turned into Orion.

"Solaris and Phobos will know what to do Orion don't worry. Moon out." Usagi said.

"Orion/Solaris/Terra/Io/Ganymede/Rhea/ and Triton out." Everyone said.

All of them cut the channel. They then left the restrooms.

The Neriman Senshi got the same briefing. After that, they all went to search for the Rainbow Crystal Holders.

* * *

"Oh this is so cute! What do you think Kasumi do you like it?" Sayomi asked.

"I so do! It is so cute on you." Kasumi said.

It was a Blouse and Skirt Combination to Sayomi's old outfit from Kanto, Orange Archipelago and Johto when she was Satoshi. It was a black blouse, a Blue Jean Skirt, and a beautiful Blue Vest. Kasumi also bought clothes similar to what she wore in Kanto, Orange Archipelago and Johto. Only instead of Jean Shorts it contained a Jean Skirt and a Yellow Blouse. She didn't need suspenders anymore.

"That would look great on you Kasumi." Sayomi said. All of a sudden, Hikari from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh walked by.

Sayomi's wand started to glow. Hikari went outside followed by Sayomi and Kasumi. A few minutes later the rest of the Senshi left the Goldenrod Galleria. They decided to go to the National Park. To have minimal damage. They went to an area free of Pokemon and people.

"Hikari yo! Long time no see! How've you been." Sayomi asked.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" Hikari asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sayomi. I will explain how I know you later. Right now I need you to come with us you're in danger." Sayomi said.

"Why I so don't even know you! Come out Lopunny! I don't know this girl attack!" Hikari said.

"Pikachu go! Maybe Lopunny will stop when she sees you." Sayomi said.

"Pika!"(Translation: Right!)Pikachu said as he jumped off of Sayomi's shoulder.

"Lopunnyy use Ice Beam." Hikari said.

"Pikachu use a light Volt Tackle to stop Lopunny." Sayomi said.

"A Volt Tackle. Wait a minute! Buneary stop!" Hikari said.

"Satoshi is that you? Why are you a girl?" Hikari asked.

"Yes it is me. My name is Sayomi now. I will have to explain to you why I am this way later. Right now you're in danger." Sayomi said.

"Um Sayomi that's not the only thing I feel from Hikari. There is something else in her Aura besides a Rainbow Crystal. It resembles the Lunar Mana of Titania. We will have to look into that later. Right now we have to get the Crystal." Orion Whispered into Sayomi's ear.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. Lopunny Return. Huh why am I in danger?" Hikari asked right after she recalled Lopunny.

"I'll show you why! You have something that belongs to me. Begin Extraction." Nephrite said.

Fortunately, Sayomi got there first and used her wand.

"Solaris Crystal Extraction. I'm sorry Hikari, this is going to hurt. I am going to have to attack you too. Please forgive me." Sayomi said as she began the extraction. The crystal then immediately went to her. She stowed it in subspace.

"What! Oh no! Queen Beryl won't be pleased. I'll be back girl!" Nephrite said. 'Why does that girl have that wand. She said Solaris Crystal Extraction. Could she be Sailor Solaris? No she couldn't be. She doesn't even look like her." Nephrite thought and then teleported away.

Hikari then fell to the ground as a Pink Crystal came out of her heart and a light bathed her. Her shape then shifted to something horrendous. She looked exactly the same with her eye color and Pink Pokeball Stocking Cap. Her outfit however became totally black. Her skin turned from its normal color to Dark Pink. Her face became mean looking, and her teeth turned sharp razor like.

"I will destroy all of you! Stocking Cap Cannon!" Hikari-Youma said as she shot stocking caps at the Senshi. The Senshi dodged with ease.

"Fine if that's how you want it go Empoleonevil! And destroy them." Hikari-Youma said as she sent out her Starter.

"Roarrrrrr!" Empoleonevil said.

"Orion-Chan you take on that Pokemon." Sayomi said as she reached for her locket, but not before releasing Charizard to create a Smokescreen so they could all transform. Without Hikari-Youma finding out their identities.

Hikari-Youma was confused.

"Huh where did they go?" Hikari-Youma looked around.

"Solar Prism/Terra/Io/Ganymede/Rhea/Triton Power Make Up!" Sayomi and company all said and transformed. The Neriman Senshi joined the Fray to help out. Usagi contacted them.

"Hikari don't do this! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Solaris said. Solaris-Sakura and Rhea-Sasami were standing by in case they needed to help out their twin sisters. Also on another building Phobos-Ranko also stood and watched.

"Yes Please Hikari don't!" Terra said.

"I am Stockcap Gal! I don't know who Hikari is!" The newly named Stockcap Gal cackled as she attacked the Senshi.

"Orion! use Thunder Wave to Immobilize her. We can't hurt her! She must be healed. Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said as she did her lowest level attack.

Orion did so.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash." Terra said as she executed her lowest level attack.

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike!" Phobos said as she executed one of her lowest level attacks.

"Daemos Hammerhead Strike!" Deimos said as she executed her lowest level magical attack.

"Solaris! She is completely immobilized. Now is the time to heal her." Charon said staring through her VR Visor.

"I will make sure. Yes she is completely immobilized." Rhea said as she looked through her VR Visor.

"Everybody stop attacking! Now is the time to heal her. Phobos be ready with your wand if it doesn't work." Solaris said.

"Right!" Phobos said.

"How do I do this oh yeah thanks for the telepathic message sis!" Solaris-Sayomi said as her twin sister jumped down beside her. Rhea-Sasami jumped down beside Rhea-Saika. Phobos-Ranko also jumped down beside Phobos-Ren.

"Solaris healing Escalation!" Solaris-Sayomi said as a yellow light went toward Stockcap Gal and healed her.

Hikari woke up not knowing what happened as did Empoleon.

"Empoleon return. Huh what happened?" Hikari asked.

"You became a monster and attacked us." Solaris-Sayomi said.

"My twin sister healed you. Rhea-Sasami you and I have to go." Solaris-Sakura said.

"I better go too." Phobos-Ranko said.

"Bye." Rhea-Sasami said as her and Solaris-Sakura disappeared back to base and de-transformed.

"Bye now!" Phobos-Ranko said as she too disappeared back to the Nerima command center and de-transformed.

* * *

**_Back with Solaris and company..._**

"Hikari are you okay?" Solaris asked.

"We were worried about you." Terra said.

"Yes we were." Phobos said.

"Glad that you are okay." Deimos said.

"Hey do you want to go shopping with us?" Io said.

"Yes, we would enjoy it. We will also tell you who we really are. I know we can trust you." Rhea said.

"Yes. We know we can." Ganymede said.

"So what do you say Hikari?" Triton asked.

"What about me attacking you?" Hikari asked.

"Don't worry about it. We know it wasn't your fault." Titan said.

"Yes. Nephrite did it to you." Europa said.

"It was not your fault." Charon said.

"We healed you. Those Dark Kingdom Generals are so totally stupid." Callisto said.

"You know what I would like that. Thank you!" Hikari said as she held her hand out.

"Then it is settled then! Let's all go shopping!" Solaris said.

All the Senshi put their hands on Hikari's.

"Maybe later we could so go see a movie together as friends. How about **_Night at the Museum_** with Ben Stiller, Robin Williams, Owen Wilson, and those other hunky guys on that movie?" Terra asked.

"Sounds good to me." Hikari said.

"First who are all of you?" Hikari asked.

"Charizard I choose you! Use Smokescreen to shield us." Solaris said.

Charizard did so.

All of the Senshi De-Transformed. They also introduced themselves to Hikari.

Sayomi, Ren, and Saika also explained what happened to them and why they were now girls for quite sometime. Hikari just laughed and then apologized for attacking them.

"Don't worry Hikari! You were so under the control of the evil general. At least we have one Rainbow Crystal. We just need to find fourteen more." Sayomi said.

"Here take this communicator. If you ever need any of us just push the corresponding buttons." Kasumi said.

"Okay I will so do that. Anyway let's totally go shopping." Hikari said.

The others agreed to do so. They shopped until the Goldenrod Galleria closed and then checked into the Pokemon Center.

Well One Rainbow Crystal down, fourteen to go. Don't worry it won't take up this whole arc to find the crystals and reveal the Princesses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: After saying goodbye to Hikari so she can head back to Sinnoh, The Senshi decide to head to Nerima to the shopping district there. They all Sailor Teleport from a hidden Alley to another one in Nerima. However another Rainbow Crystal is revealed. The wands are pointing to Ryoga. Will the Senshi get another Crystal or will the Dark Kingdom get this one? To find out stay tuned.

Next time on _**Galactic Guardians:**_ _**Episode 17: Nerima District Disco.**_The Senshi continue to shop. Ryoga shows up saying his usual rant. "Ranma Prepare To Die!" Since Ryoga doesn't know that Ranma is a full girl inside and out now.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

(1)Luna is not only the name of Usagi/Moon/Super Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo Queen Serenity's Adviser but it also happens to be the name of Earth's Moon.

P.S. As always: Flame me if you must, but you best have a darn good torch.

**_Updated: 03/05/2007_**

**_Revised: 04/02/2008_**

Minor Adjustments made.


	17. 17: Nerima District Disco

_**

* * *

**_

Started update: 03/10/2007

_****_

Galactic Guardians

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: FemSatoshi(Sayomi)xKasumi, FemRanma(Ren)xAkane, FemShuu(Saika)xHaruka Yuri.**_

_**Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators and writers**_

_**Pokemon Copyright 1995-2007(Game, Manga, and Anime) By Nintendo, KidsWB, Cartoon Network, PokemonUSA, Gamefreak, 4kids Entertainment, and several other companies.**_

_**BSSM: Galactic Guardians Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2. I never have and never will. I only own this story, My OC's The New Senshi and this idea. In other workds don't sue me!**_

_**Episode 17: Nerima District Disco**_

**_New Character: Ryoga Hibiki from Nerima District, District, Tokyo, Japan( I think since he always gets lost we never know where he is truly from. For this fic he is from Nerima.)Age 18_**

**_As always Satoshi-Chan/Sayomi, Ranma-Chan/Ren, and Shuu-Chan/Saika are out of character. They will remain so through the next 5 chapters including this one. Enjoy! Sincerely, TO/BB_**

**_Chapter Focus: The Senshi I created as well as the advisors._**

_**Last Time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Hikari returned. She happened to be the holder of one of the fifteen Rainbow Crystals needed to find out the true Princesses of the Royal Order of Sol. The Senshi got the first one. Hikari was then healed. One down Fouteen to go. Who will get the next one? The Senshi or The Dark Kingdom? On with the story.

* * *

**_Goldenrod City Pokemon Center..._**

* * *

After having a good night's sleep, Sayomi and the gang(including the gang from Nerima)woke up, got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Now it's time for Hikari to say goodbye to our heroines.

"Bye Nurse Joy! Thank you so much!" Hikari said.

"No problem Hikari! Have a safe trip back to Sinnoh!" Nurse Joy said as she waved. Hikari then went over to Sayomi and company.

"Now remember Hikari, if you ever need our help just call." Sayomi said.

"Thanks Sayomi-Chan. Can I call you that?" Hikari said and then asked.

"Of course you can! We're all friends aren't we?" Sayomi asked.

"Okay. Will you all call me Hikari-Chan?" Hikari said then asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well Hikari-Chan we may visit you in Sinnoh sometime if you want us too. Even if you don't , we will visit but in only extreme emergencies. You know what I mean?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course I do Kasumi-Chan. I will definitely contact you if I need you. You all can so definitely come to Sandgem and visit. I'm also sure that the Professor in Twinleaf Town will like to see the Pokemon you have with you now. You may also need to tell him your story. I'm sure he's expecting Satoshi Tanaka and not Sayomi Tanaka Tee-Hee." Hikari giggled.

"Right Hikari-Chan. I'm sure he will want an explanation as well as Shinji too." Sayomi said.

"Yes." Hikari said.

"Hikari-Chan I was wondering." Sayomi started.

"Yes Sayomi-Chan?" Hikari said.

"When did Piplup Evolve? Sayomi asked.

"Shortly after you left. I kept on using him a lot. He eventually evolved into Prinplup and later on he evolved into Empoleon. He is also quite good in contests. Hikari said.

"Hikari-Chan, you do contests?" Haruka asked.

"I sure do. How about you Haruka -Chan?" Hikari said then asked.

"Yes I do. In fact want to see my Pokemon?" Haruka said.

"Sure! I would love too!" Hikari said.

"Okay! Blaziken, Beautfly, Venusaur, Delcatty, Eevee, Snorlax Take the stage!" Haruka said as she did her twirl and released her Pokemon.

"Those Pokemon are so totally cool and cute too! Sayomi-Chan, how is your Turtwig doing?" Hikari asked.

"Oh it's fine in fact I have it with me, but it has evolved! Torterra come on out!" Sayomi said as she released her Fully-Evolved Torterra.

"Awesome! I thought you had six with you already? Hikari said.

"Oh I sent my Aipom back to Okido-Hakase's place." Sayomi said.

"Oh okay." Hikari said.

"Hey Roselia come on out! Meet my new friend Hikari from Twinleaf Town." Saika said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"Oh how cool!" Hikari said.

"Check this out too! Meganium, Raticate, Pidgeot, Electavire, Rapidash, Beedrill come on out!" Nanako said.

"Wow Nanako you are taking really good care of Beedrill!" Sayomi said.

"Of course I am silly. You are one of my best friends." Nanako said.

"Um guys before we let any more Pokemon out, maybe we should head to the National Park. There is more room there after all." Ren said.

"Ren that is so totally smart of you. Your not as dumb as you used to be. Te-hee." Akane said.

"A-Chan don't make call you a you know what." Ren said with a warning glare.

"Um Gomen Ren-Chan. Forgive me." Akane said.

"A-Chan you know I can't stay mad at you for that long." Ren said.

"Okay guys let's head to the National park." Imite said.

"Good idea!" Ukyo said.

"Let's go! Sayuri said.

"I wonder if there are any big Pokemon battles I can bet on?" Nabiki said.

"Nabiki! Stop it! You know it is not right to make bets on Pokemon battles or any battle for that matter." Azusa said.

"Oh Gomen." Nabiki said.

Everyone then headed to the National Park just North of Goldenrod City.

* * *

**_National Park..._**

* * *

The Senshi are now at the National Park. Since there are no bug catching contests going on right now, everyone let out their Pokemon for some fresh air.

"Come on out!" Everyone that had Pokemon said as they released them.

The day went by uneventfully from there. Before it became dark Sayomi looked at her watch.

"Oh my!" It's almost 5:00 don't you need to catch a ferry back to Sinnoh Hikari-Chan?" Sayomi said.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Catch you all on the flip side! Bye!" Hikari said after she returned her Pokemon. She was now off to return to Sinnoh.

"Bye Hikari!" Everyone said.

"Hey guys weren't we going to go to Nerima for some shopping?" Nanako asked.

"Oh yeah that's right! Let's go everyone!" Sayomi said as everyone transformed after making sure the coast was clear. They then Sailor Teleported to Nerima with Phobos and Sol leading the two groups.

* * *

**_Nerima District Shopping Center..._**

* * *

After finding an alley and de-transforming, everyone head off to the Shopping Center. Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, and Akane went one direction. Nanako, Imite, Nabiki, and Azusa went another way. Saika, Haruka, Ukyo, and Sayuri went another direction. They all promised to meet in the food court about 7:00. They all need to figure out where to stay in Nerima when they retire. They cant stay at a Pokemon Center because they don't know where one is. The shopping then commenced again.

"Where the hell am I now? Is this Shinjuku? It looks familiar. Where is this place? Wait a minute this is Nerima! I have got to find Ranma. I'm off!" Ryoga said as he went in search of Ranma. He eventually wound up getting lost and ended up in the Pokemon Center in Twinleaf Town. He then ran into Hikari.

* * *

**_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh..._**

_**

* * *

**_"Which way is the Tendo Dojo in Nerima miss?" Ryoga said as he tapped Hikari on the shoulder.

"Tendo Dojo? Nerima? I'm sorry sir this is Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. I think there is a ferry to Nerima leaving the port pretty soon. It's about five miles South of here." Hikari said as she pointed South.

"Thank you! I appreciate it!" Ryoga said as he headed North out of site.

"Um Sir that's North. Oh never mind he can't hear me anyway." Hikari said as she headed home.

* * *

**_Back to Nerima District Shopping Center..._**

* * *

Everyone was now shopping in the shopping center.

"Hey Kasu-Chan?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes Sayo-Chan?" Kasumi asked.

"What do you think our Princesses look like?" Sayomi asked.

"I have no idea Sayo-Chan. We will just have to find out when they are revealed." Kasumi said.

"I guess your right Kasu-Chan." Sayomi said.

"A-Chan?" Ren asked.

"Yes Ren-Chan?" Akane asked.

"Will we ever be able to find our Princesses? I have the strangest feeling that one of them is nearby." Ren asked then said.

"I have the same feeling." Akane said.

"Imite, what do you think our Princesses are like?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes what do you think? Nanako what do you think?" Azusa asked.

"I don't know Azusa. I just have a feeling that our Princesses are people we know." Nanako said.

"I agree with you Nanako. I have the exact same feeling." Imite said.

"Hey Saik-Chan?" Haruka asked.

"Yes Haru-Chan?" Saika said.

"I have the strangest feeling that one of our Princesses is closer than we think. Do you have the same feeling?" Haruka stated then asked.

"I sure do Haru-Chan. Uchan, Sayuri-Chan do you have the same feeling we do?" Saika said then asked.

"I do." Sayuri said.

"So do I." It just seems so like at least one of our Princesses is nearby." Ukyo said.

Everyone then continued shopping.

Ryoga all of a sudden showed up out of nowhere.

"Ranma prepare to die!" Ryoga said as he tried to attack Ren.

"Ryoga! My name is Ren now! I will tell you the story later now go away. This is so not the place to fight!" Ren said.

"Ranma you are nothing but a coward! You are hiding like a girl. Throw off the Girly gloves and fight me!" Ryoga said.

"Ryo-Chan stop it! This is no place for fighting!" Akane said.

"Akane-Chan, Ranma is a coward hiding in his cursed form!" Ryoga said as he tried to attack. He was stopped by a Volt-Tackle.

"Ryoga! How could you try and attack Akane. She's your friend!" Sayomi said after Pikachu hopped back on her shoulder.

"Ranma is a coward hiding as a girl. You are too! By the way who are you and how do you know my name?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh silly me I'm sorry. My name is Sayomi Tanaka. I do not know what you are talking about me hiding. This is my true form." Sayomi said.

"Sayo-Chan you don't remember who you really are?" Kasumi said with tears in her eyes.

Sayomi went over to Kasumi. She then put her mouth to her ear.

"Kasu-Chan, of course I know who I really am. I am Satoshi Tanaka from Pallet City. I know who I was when I competed in those leagues. As of right now it's better if that guy over there with Ranma/Ren and Akane don't know my past. That is why I am saying that. Right now I am a girl in body, mind, soul, and spirit right now. That so doesn't mean that I have forgotten about me being Satoshi. I will become Satoshi again someday. Right now I am Sayomi Tanaka. I need to go see that guy I think his name is Ryoga. He is always getting lost and not how we always used to get lost when we traveled through Kanto, Orange Archipelago and Johto. I just have to say what I currently am. I can't afford to blow my cover yet and tell him my story." Sayomi said as she stopped.

"Oh Gomen. I see what you are doing. You do not want to blow your cover. I'm sorry for the tears." Kasumi whispered back.

"Don't worry about it Kasu-Chan." Sayomi said as she gave Kasumi a hug and went to talk to Ryoga.

"I know your name and all of your Infamous Spars Ryoga-San. I don't know how, but I also know that your last name is Hibiki and your habit of getting lost in a closet. Ren told me all that. Listen to Ren for once and you will understand why she is in this form and calling herself by the name Ren. At least she will eventually." Sayomi said as her wand in her purse began to flash and beep.

"What? My wand. Ren-Chan is yours doing the same thing?" Sayomi asked.

"Hai!" We must extract it. We will have to fight him, but it's the only way we will find our Princesses." Ren said.

"Hold it right there girls this one is mine!" Nephrite said as he showed up out of nowhere and took out his Extraction Crystal.

"You have something that belongs to me Ryoga Hibiki! Give it to me now!" Nephrite said as he began extraction.

"Arrrrrrrrgh! Oh no!" Ryoga said as he fell to the ground.

"The score is tied ladies." Nephrite said.

"I don't think so! Pika-Chan use Thunder Wave!" Sayomi said.

"Pika-Chu!"(Translation: Thunder Wave!) Pikachu said as he paralyzed Nephrite.

"I can't move. I will still get the Crystal!" Nephrite said as he reached out.

"No you won't! Ganymede Rock Slide Slam!" Ganymede said as she hit Nephrite's hand and took the crystal. She then stored it in her Subspace Pocket.

"I will be back Sailor Senshi!" Nephrite said as he tried to teleport,but due to Paralysis he couldn't.

"Good now take this! Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!" Rhea said as she shot roses at Nephrite.

He tried to teleport away but couldn't Finally he shook off the Paralysis.

"Boar Blaster! Arise and Destroy those Sailor Soldiers!" Nephrite said as he teleported away knowing that he lost another Crystal to those damn Sailor Soldiers(At least he thinks that.).

A black and yellow light engulfed Ryoga. He all of a sudden developed Boar Ears, Tusks, and Snout. His hands were human and his feet were hooves like a boar has. He also still had the Bandana on his head.

"Boar Blaster! I will destroy you!" He said as he headed toward Ren and Sayomi.

"Triton Mimic! Dead Scream!" Triton said as she showed up on the seen.

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!" Charon said.

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!" Callisto said.

"Io Volcanic Blast!" Io said trying not to hurt Ryoga-Youma too much.

"Titan! Flash Fire Finesse!" Titan said as she shot a weak beam at Ryoga-Youma.

"Useless Senshi! I will destroy you! Bandana Blizzard Blast!" Ryoga-Youma said as he spun one of his Bandanas around shooting a lot out at once.

"Europa! Tempest Storm Tornado!" Europa said as she sent all kinds of Tornadoes Ryoga-Youma's way.

"Take this useless Senshi!" Ryoga-Youma said as he swung his Bandana around shooting more out. Ganymede, Europa, Callisto, Rhea, Io, Charon, Titan, and Triton all got hit and fell to the ground. They were about to faint.

"Kasu-Chan, Ren-Chan, Sayo-Chan, A-Chan." Titan said.

"You must all transform and heal him." Rhea said.

"We've done what we can." Charon said.

"We believe in you!" Europa said.

"Go, Transform and Protect the Moon Princess and find our Princesses." Triton said.

"Sato-Kun go for it. You may be a girl now, but you still have that same fire inside you." Io said weakly.

"Sayo-chan go for it. I know you and Kasu-Chan can do this." Ganymede said.

"Go transform and heal Ryoga-Kun. I know he is still in there." Callisto said.

All of them then fainted. However they didn't lose their Transformation.

"Pikachu go use Thunder Screen(I made up that attack it creates a wall of electricity) to protect them." Sayomi said as her and Ren went to transform.

"Go Starmie and Golduck. Starmie use Light Screen to help Pikachu. Golduck you stand guard." Kasumi said as her and Akane followed Sayomi and Ren.

"Pathetic Pokemon! I will knock you out just like I did those Senshi!" Boar Blaster said.

"No you won't we will stop you! Lunar Thunder Screen Shield! Golduck go!" Pikachu said as he gained his Crescent Moon and became Orion.

Golduck kept on using Confusion.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Kasumi, Sayomi, Ren and Akane went into the Restroom to Transform.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said.

"Phobos Power Make Up!" Ren said.

"Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said.

"Sailor Solaris!" Sailor Solaris said.

"Sailor Terra!" Sailor Terra said.

"Sailor Phobos!" Sailor Phobos said.

"Sailor Deimos!" Sailor Deimos said.

That all then headed back to the Food Court.

* * *

"Ah yes the end is near!" Queen Beryl will be pleased!" Ryoga-Youma said as he caused Orion, Golduck and Starmie to faint.

"Not so fast P-chan!" Phobos said.

"How do you know about that?" Ryoga-Youma said.

"Let's just say an old friend of yours told me. I will not forgive you for doing this to my friends. You may have been human at one time, but now I must destroy you! I am Sailor Phobos! In the name of Mars' Moon Phobos I will punish you! Phobos Flamethrower Flambe!" Phobos said as he just barely hit Ryoga-Youma it would have been a lot worse if Ryoga-Youma wouldn't have dodged it.

"Useless Senshi I will destroy you!" Ryoga-Youma said.

"Phobos don't do that! Deimos Hammerhead Strike! You could have killed him. We can't heal him if we kill him!" Deimos said.

"You're right." Phobos said as her and Deimos were knocked unconscious with one of the Bandana Shurikens.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" A voice said.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash! Another voice said.

"Who are you two? I knocked out all of the Senshi!" Ryoga-Youma asked then said.

"You are totally out of line! Shopping Centers are for shopping, eating, training Pokemon and hanging out with friends. It is so not a place for violence. Especially not from a Youma like you. Yes destruction seems to be habit around here, however this kind of destruction is not. My friends were trying to heal you. Ryoga Hibiki. I will have to do the job along with my partner. I am Sailor Solaris and in the name of the Sun I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" 'Sailor Moon damn you. I sound like you now. Oh well.' Soaris said then thought.

"Who is this partner you speak of Senshi? Where did that Sand-Type attack come from?" Ryoga-Youma asked.

"Return Starmie and Golduck good job you deserve a rest." A voice said.

"Who was that?" Ryoga asked confused.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? Orion-Chan please return to your Pokeball for a rest. The others will be fine." Solaris said.

Orion did so.

"I am the Princess of this Planet and Protector of the Galaxy along with the others you took down. I will not tolerate any of this. My brother told me about your kind. You tried to seize control of the Silver Crystal. I am Sailor Terra! In the name of this Planet, Earth! I will punish you. Terra Sand Spiral Smash." Terra said as she took Boar Blaster(Ryoga-Youma) to the ground.

"Now Sailor Solaris!" Terra said.

"Right! Solaris Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she sent a yellow beam at Ryoga-Youma healing him. It also revived the rest of her Senshii as well.

"Huh? What happened?" Ryoga asked.

"You were being controlled by an evil force. You will be okay now. Go take a rest." Solaris said as her and the other Senshi disappeared.

"Wow those girls are so beautiful." Ryoga said as he blushed and then immediately got lost again.

* * *

**_Later that day..._**

* * *

"Ren, it is not the time to tell Ryoga your story. He just is jealous that Akane is in love with you. Besides that, as soon as I healed him he disappeared." Sayomi said.

"He does that a lot. He has such a bad since of direction. He always gets lost in a closet." Akane said.

"I guess you are right! I will so tell him my story at a later time." Ren said.

Everyone continued shopping. They went all over town.

"Hey guys!" Ukyo said as her and Sayuri met up with Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, Akane and the others.

"We so need to come up with a name for our entire group. You four are called the Galaxy Quartet. We are supposed to protect you four." Sayuri said.

"I know you do. I just can't seem to think of a name right now. Can you Kasumi?" Sayomi asked.

"I sure can't. We need one though. I mean come on, Usagi and her Senshi are called the Inners. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are called the outers. We so need to come up with a name." Kasumi said.

"Hey guys let's let Orion out. Maybe he will remember what we were called in the Silver Millennium." Nanako suggested.

"Good idea Nanako-Chan! Orion-Chan come on out! I choose you." Sayomi said as she threw Orion's Pokeball.

"What do you want Sayomi? By the way thanks for calling me into my Pokeball, I really needed the rest." Orion said.

"We were just wondering if we had a name in the Silver Millennium that we could call ourselves." Sayomi said.

"Any ideas Orion-Chan? What can we call ourselves?" Kasumi asked.

"Please we need a name." Haruka said.

"Yes please!" Saika said as he did the fluttering eyelashes thing.

"Please!" All of the other girls said as they did the same thing Saika did.

"No I won't tell you!" Orion said.

"Plllllllleeeaaaaasssse Orion-Chan with sugar on top!" All the girls said in unison as they did the puppy dog faces.

"Oh no not the faces. Oh okay you win!" Orion said. 'I can't wait until the boys go back to normal.' Orion thought as he rolled his eyes.

The name immediately came to Orion's mind. It was really sudden.

"You were called the Galactic Guardians. You guarded against threats from within the Milky-Way and also helped the Outers as well when it came to stopping threats from entering from outside the Galaxy. The reason being because most of you were Senshi of the Outer Planets Moons with the exception of Phobos and Deimos. Which are moons of the Inner Planet Mars. I think you should call yourselves the Galactic Guardians(1). So we now have the Inners, the Outers and the Galactic Guardians." Orion said.

"That is so cool Orion!" Ren said.

"Yes it is! You so totally rock!" Akane said.

"Thanks Orion!" Sayuri said.

"That is good information!" Azusa said.

"Yes it sure is sugah!" Ukyo said

"I think it is an awesome name!" Nabiki said.

"So totally excellent!" Sayomi said.

"Thanks Orion-Chan!" Kasumi said.

"Nice going cutie!" Haruka said.

"Yes I agree with Haru-Chan." Saika said.

"Let's go get some Ice Cream!" Imite Suggested.

"Good idea that would be so cool!" Nanako exclaimed.

They all then headed to the nearest Ice Cream Parlor.

Tatewaki Kuno was there searching for his loves. Sayomi and Ren's wands started to flash. The closer they got the brighter it flashed.

The Galactic Guardians then transformed.

"Kuno my love you have something I want!" Phobos said as she got really close to Kuno.

"Well if it isn't another beautiful girl. What is it you want my love?" Kuno said.

"Oh nothing just this sweetie. Phobos Crystal Extraction." Phobos said as she extracted a royal blue crystal and gave it to Solaris.

"Solaris now heal him before he transforms!" Terra said.

"Right! Solaris Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as a yellow light surrounded Kuno and healed him before he could change into a youma.

"Looks like we got three crystals." Io said.

"That's great! Now we only need Twelve More Crystals and our Princesses will be revealed. Of course we still have to protect Usagi, because she is our main Princess." Rhea said. Everyone then found an alley and returned to Civilian Guise. They immediately ran back to the Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

**_Dark City Team Rocket Base..._**

* * *

"NEPHRITE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Queen Beryl screamed so loud that he could hear her all the way in Tojho Falls and immediately teleported there.

"Yes my Queen?" Nephrite said.

"You have failed at getting me a Rainbow Crystal for the last time!" Beryl said.

"W-What do you mean my queen?" Nephrite Stuttered.

"You let the Senshi take one from you. Now the Senshi have also gotten a third one. I am demoting you back to stealing Pure Hearts and energy. Pharoah 90 take control of his mind and force him to obey you and Tomoe! He needs to stop failing so much! If he fails very many more times I give you permission to do with him what you will! Even destroy him!" Beryl said.

"Sounds good to me Beryl! Nephrite from this day foward you are to listen to only me and Tomoe! I Pharoah 90 am now your superior! If you fail again I will strip you of your manhood and turn you into one of my female witches. I do have access to Nyannichuan and the Pail of Preservation. You will spend the rest of your life as a woman in my Witches 5 or it will be 6 when you are added to it! I do not tolerate so many failures. If you keep failing even after you become a full-time woman, I will destroy you. Oh and by the way, you will not only be female in Body, but in Mind, Spirit, and Soul as well! Do you understand Nephrite?" Sakaki-Pharoah 90 said and asked as he forced a Black Star to appear on his forehead.

"Yes my Master! I understand." Nephrite said as he went to his new quarters.

"Namba!" Sakaki said after turning back.

"Yes Boss?" Namba asked.

"Have you resurrected Zoicite yet? Is she willing to do what she is told?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes Sir!" Namba said.

"Bring Zoicite to me!" Beryl said.

"Yes my queen." Namba said as he went to fetch Zoicite. This time, he made sure that Zoicites clothes were immediately accessible.

"General Zoicite, Queen Beryl wishes to see you." Namba said.

"Yes Dr. Namba Zoi!" Zoicite said as she appeared in front of Beryl.

"You know your mission Zoicite. Since Nephrite failed, you will take over his Base in Tojho Falls. I have stripped his black Crystal. Take this Crystal and Report to Tojho Falls immediately!" Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen Zoi!" Zoicite said as she teleported to Tojho Falls and took over.

* * *

**_Back with our Heroines..._**

* * *

"Three down, twelve to go! Isn't it great Orion-Chan?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes it is. We better head back to our areas. I'm sure that there are a number trainers wanting to battle you for the Cyclone Badge. Kasumi you better get back too. A lot of trainers will want to battle you for the Cascade Badge." Orion said.

"Oh yes that is so right. Ren, Akane, Azusa, Sayuri, Nabiki, and Ukyo you guys better get back too." Kasumi said.

"Right!" The Neriman Senshi said as they transformed and teleported as close to their homes and Restaurants as they could without revealing their identities.

"Well guys, we so got to jet! We so have school tomorrow." Haruka said.

"Yes we do!" Saika said.

"I do too! See you Kasumi-Chan, Sayomi-Chan." Imite said.

"Me too what a total drag! I will see you at our next meeting or battle whichever so comes first." Nanako said.

"Bye guys!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"See you later my friends!" Sayomi said.

Everyone then transformed and disappeared back to their homes and Gyms. Of course when they got there, they had to immediately go somewhere private to revert back to their Civilian Guise. With the end of another eventful day behind them, the Senshi just decided to relax at their respective Gyms or Homes. What more adventures lie ahead for the Galactic Guardians? Find out next time!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: A new General takes over the operations of Nephrite. Her name is Zoicite(yes I made Zoicite Female). Will she succeed where Nephrite failed or will she fail. What about Nephrite will he remain male or will he turn female because of failure. The Senshi from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn head into Pewter City to visit Takeshi(Brock), Hiroshi(Richie) and Kenji(Tracy) as well. Sayomi tells her story about what happened.( I probably won't go into much detail with her story.) Why is Sayomi's wand glowing whenever she gets near Hiroshi, Takeshi, and Kenji? Could they be the holders of the next three Rainbow Crystals. Where are the other three coming from? Who will get them? The Senshi or the Dark Kingdom? Find out next time. Next time on: **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 18: Revelation in Pewter: 6 Crystals Appear_** . Be on the lookout!

(1) **_Galactic Guardians_**: I had to give them a name. Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are the Inner Senshi; Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are the Outer Senshi. So why not give my new Senshi a name. Since the Galaxy Quartet is part of that group, I decided to call them the Galactic Guardians. Hence the reason for the title change. I also changed **_Tough Luck: Original Flava_** to just plain old **_Tough Luck._**

Wow what an update! Who would've thought that 2 Rainbow Crystals would be revealed? Anyway, thanks for all of your support with your reviews the past year for this fic. I am so glad that you all are reading and reviewing this Fic. It also has the most hits of all my In Progress Stories. Domarigatou everyone for the support. I hope you are enjoying it! Please Read and Review! As always, flame me if you must, but you better have a damn good torch or well you all know what will happen if you just Flame me without any rhyme or reason. Thanks once again for all of the support! Sincerely, TO/BB

**_Updated: 03/15/2007_**

**_Revised: 04/02/2008_**

Made some minor adjustments.


	18. 18: Pewter: 6 More Crystals Appear

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Sayomi(FemSatoshi)xKasumi, Saika(FemShuu)xHaruka Tamaki, UsagixMamoru, Haruka TenohxMichiru.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2 or Pokemon. I only own this story and the Senshi and Advisors that I created.**_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 are copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators and writers, Pokemon is Copyright 1995-2007(Games, Manga, and Anime)by its creators and writers and other companies as well.**_

_**This chapter will involve the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi as well as the original Senshi.**_

_**Episode 18: Revelation in Pewter: 6 Crystals Appear**_

**_New Characters: Hiroshi(Ritchie)- Age 18, Kenji(Tracy)- Age 20, Takeshi(Brock)- Age 23_**

* * *

_**Started update: 03/18/2007**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Two Rainbow Crystals were revealed. One was inside Ryoga Hibiki, and the other one was inside Tatewaki Kuno. Ryoga transformed into a Youma and was healed. Kuno was healed right after the Crystal was extracted so the Senshi didn't have to fight him.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym, Kanto. The site of a Senshi meeting...**_

* * *

"Welcome to the Pallet City Gym Usagi and company." Sayomi said.

"What do you need us for Sayomi? It is your Princess that you are looking for." Usagi said.

"Usako let Sayomi talk. By the way Satoshi, why are you and Shuu going by different names. Why are you in your female forms?" Mamoru asked.

All of the original Senshi were wondering the same thing.

"Setsuna, why didn't you tell Usagi and the others about Shuu and me?" Satoshi-Chan(Sayomi)asked.

"Yes Setsuna why?" Kasumi asked.

"Why?" Shuu-Chan(Saika) asked.

"I forgot." Setsuna said.

"You, the all-mighty Guardian of the time gates, forgot to tell them about Shuu and me?" Sayomi asked.

The rest of the Senshi from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn asked the same question.

"I knew what happened. The reason that I knew is because of my status as Moon Princess." Usagi said.

"Well pin a rose on your nose Odango Atama!" Rei said.

"Why are you so mean to me? Waaaaaaaaaah." Usagi whined.

"Usagi you are a worse crybaby than Sayomi when she loses a Pokemon battle." Kasumi laughed.

"Kasu-Chan! You are so totally mean to me! Waaaaahhhhhh." Sayomi exclaimed as she went into tears like Usagi.

The two Blond-haired Blue-Eyed Senshi of the Sun and the Moon had fountains of tears coming from their eyes.

Sakura sensed this and teleported in to support her sister.

"Oneechan what's wrong?" Sakura said as she hugged her twin.

"N-nothing. Kasu-Chan is just giving me a hard time. You should go comfort our main Princess. It is just harmless fun. I'm fine now." Sayomi said as she immediately cheered up.

"Okay, Oneechan." Sakura said as she went to comfort Usagi.

Setsuna then told the other Senshi what happened and why Sayomi and Saika are the way they are.

Thanks to Sakura, Usagi immediately cheered up. Sakura then transformed and teleported back to the Mt. Silver base.

"Back to the reason that we called you here. Since the Neriman Senshi are searching Nerima for the Rainbow Crystals, we may need your help with our mission. Orion-Chan go get Usagi's wand." Sayomi said.

"Right. Princess Serenity could we see your scepter or wand or what ever you used to use. Chibiusa we need to see your scepter as well." Orion said after he switched from Pikachu.

"Okay Orion here you go." Usagi and Chibiusa said as they handed Orion their Scepters.

Orion then used his Crescent Moon mark to modify them. Which took only two minutes.

"Okay they are done. There might be some Rainbow Crystal holders in Juban. Now you can help us like we help you sometimes." Orion said.

"Right now we will stick to Kanto." Kasumi said.

"Hotaru-Chan, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru, and Setsuna." Sayomi said.

"What Sayomi?" Haruka Tenoh asked.

"You four check out Cerulean City and Neon Town. We shall always keep in touch. If ever you four are outnumbered, contact us. We as the Galactic Guardians at least half of them will be there as soon as we can." Kasumi said.

"Right! My Garnet Rod is already equipped with a Crystal Tracker." Setsuna said.

"Hotaru, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru let me see your weapons and Talismans." Orion said.

"Here you go Orion." The three Senshi of the first outer planets said as they presented Orion with their Talismans and weapons.

Orion did the same thing as he did with Usagi's and Chibiusa's Scepters.

"Now they are primed for Crystal finding." Orion said as he returned their items.

"Good!" All of the outers said as they stowed their weapons and talismans.

"Princess, you and the Prince scout Celadon City Please. Once we find our Princesses we will help you whenever we can. Rei, since you and Minako are close to Usagi could you please go with her and Mamoru to Celadon." Sayomi said.

"What should we do Sayomi?" Ami, Makoto, and Chibiusa asked.

"Small lady, you Ami-Chan and Mako-Chan look through Saffron City." Sayomi said.

"As for the rest of us, we will head to Pewter. Not only to visit an old friend, but to find the next Crystal or Crystals. We will contact you if we need your help." Kasumi said.

"Ready! Let's go!" Everyone said in unison as they split-up.

* * *

**_Pewter City..._**

* * *

"Well Gals here we are in Pewter City." Sayomi said.

"It's time for us to tell Takeshi what happened to us." Saika said.

"Let's go!' Kasumi said.

"Right!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"Come on!" Imite said.

"Let's go!" Nanako said.

"Right!" Orion said.

They all headed to the Pokemon Center. Little did they know that three suspicious strangers were spying on them.

"Now is our chance to please our queen." Musashi said.

"Yes it is. Queen Beryl will be so pleased. Our crystals have three lights on them. That means that their are three Crystals here somewhere." Kojiro said.

"Meowth! That's right! Let's get them." Nyasu said.

Everyone arrived at the Gym. They were then greeted by three familiar faces. Hiroshi, Takeshi, and Kenji.

"Hi guys it is so nice to see you again." Sayomi said as she hugged Takeshi like a little sister would a big brother.

"Nice to see you again Kenji!" Kasumi said as she hugged Kenji the same way that Sayomi is hugging Takeshi.

"Hey Kasumi! Who is that Blond beauty that's hugging Takeshi?" Kenji asked.

"Hi my name is Imite what's yours Cutie?" Imite said as she winked at Hiroshi while blushing.

"Um um hi Imite. I-I'm H-Hiroshi nice to meet you. You are quite cute yourself." Hiroshi said while blushing.

"Thank you so very much. Would you like to go to a movie sometime?" Imite asked.

"Um, sure. Whoa that's the first time a girl asked me out. Usually it's the guy that asks the girl out." Hiroshi said.

"Oh come on Hiroshi-Kun it's so the Twenty-First Century. Girls can ask guys out too you know." Imite said.

"I guess your right." Hiroshi said.

All of a sudden Sayomi's Wand started to glow. You know what that means.

"Um guys, my wand is glowing. Charizard I choose you use smokescreen." Sayomi said.

Charizard did so.

"Orion-Chan use Thuderlight screen to protect Takeshi and the others. Those three are holding Crystals." Sayomi said.

Orion did so. The smokescreen also protected them from being found out.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris while holding onto her Locket.(1)(2)

"Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra(2).

"Io Power Make Up!" Haruka Tamaki said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"Ganymede Power Make Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Triton Power Make Up!" Imite said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"Rhea Power Make Up!" Saika said as she transformed into Sailor Rhea.

"I'm sorry you three but this is going to hurt. Solaris Crystal Extraction." Solaris said as a beam shot at all three. A Green Crystal came out of Hiroshi, a Gray Crystal came out of Takeshi, and a Purple Crystal came out of Kenji. The crystals then immediately went to Solaris and she stowed them.

"Alright! Six down and nine to go." Terra said.

Team Rocket showed up too late, but not too late to awaken the Youma inside of them.

"Boulderdash, Shocker, and Slasher arise!" Team Rocket said as they disappeared. Very unhappy that they lost those three crystals. They were happy that soon the Senshi will be sestroyed.

Takeshi gained even Spikier hair and sharp teeth. He had Rock-Hard Hands and Fingers but could still move them.

"Boulderdash! I will destroy these Galactic Guardians. Half of them are missing. Solaris and Terra prepare to be destroyed." Boulderdash(Brock-Youma ) said as he went after the leaders.

Hiroshi's Skin became all furry like a Pikachu, he also gained pointy ears and a tail as well as red cheeks. He had Pikachu-type Eyes.

"Shocker! I too will destroy these pathetic girls! Thunder Blast." Shocker(Hiroshi-Youma) said as he shot a star-shaped electrical blast at Io and Ganymede. He also chased after them.

Kenji grew wings and looked almost exactly like Scyther except his eyes were the same color. He also grew Sickles like Scyther has. He headed after Triton and Rhea.

"Slasher! I will chop you up into tiny pieces and feed you to the Golbat in Mt.Moon! Sickle Slasher." Slasher(Kenji-Youma) said as he went after Triton and Rhea.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she shot at Boulderdash. She then sent out Azumarril and had her use Water Gun. Boulderdash fell to the ground. She then returned Azumarril.

"Now Solaris!" Terra said.

"Right! Good job Orion Return to your Pokeball and recover." Solaris said.

"Right!" Orion said as he went into the Pokeball.

"As I was saying, Solaris Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she healed Takeshi.

"Torterra, I choose you! transport Takeshi to the Hospital." Solaris said as she went to help Terra with the other two of their transformed friends.

Torterra did what was ordered.

Shocker was really taking it to Ganymede and Io.

"Die Senshi! Die!" Shocker said as he continued to throw out Thunder Blasts.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she attacked Shocker weakening him. He then fainted.

"Solaris now!" Terra said.

"Right! Solaris Healing Escalation." Solaris said as she healed Hiroshi.

"Go Venusaur! Transport Hiroshi to the Hospital with Takeshi!" Solaris said.

Venusaur did so.

Solaris, Terra, Io, and Triton went to stop Slasher.

"It's my turn now! Triton Mimic! Mars Fire Soul!" Triton said as she shot a fireball at Slasher causing him to faint.

"Now Solaris!" Rhea, Triton, Io, Terra, and Ganymede said in unison.

"Right! Solaris Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she healed Shocker turning him back into Hiroshi.

"Go Sceptile, I choose you! Transport Hiroshi to the hospital as well." Solaris said as everyone found an alley, de-transformed and headed to the hospital.

"You guys so totally rock! Venusaur, Sceptile, Torterra Return." Sayomi said as her and the others went into the waiting room.

"I am so worried about those three." Kasumi said.

"I am so worried about Hiroshi!" Imite said with hearts in her eyes.

"What was that.?" Nanako asked suspiciously.

"I mean I am so worried about all three of them." Imite said.

"You so have a thing for Hiroshi don't you. Don't try to hide it Imite." Saika said.

"Yes your face is so totally red!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"So what!" Imite said.

"Oh nothing Orion I choose you. Come on out and return to Pika-Chan." Sayomi said.

Orion did so. He let out a content Pika as Kasumi and Sayomi scratched behind his ears.

The Nurse came out and said that they were free to go. They only had minor injuries but should take it easy for a couple weeks to recover. Everyone went back to Pewter Gym. Saika and Sayomi told their story. They then explained why they were female. Knowing they could trust them, they revealed their Senshi Identities. They all then said their goodbyes and headed back to the Pallet Gym. Their they found the original Senshi, who also each found a Crystal. One was from Lily Williams in Cerulean it was violet red, another one was from Erika in Celadon City it was Light green, and one was from Natsume(3) in Saffron City it was Golden Yellow.

"So we now have nine Rainbow Crystals." Sayomi said.

"That so means we only have six to go before our Princesses are revealed." Kasumi said.

"Thanks guys! We really appreciate the help!" Saika said.

"Yeah thanks!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"No problem that's what Brothers, Teammates, and friends are for!" Mamoru said.

"Thank you so very much!" Nanako said.

"We really appreciate it!" Imite said.

"Bye guys!" Haruka Tenoh said.

"We will see you later!" Hotaru said.

"Yes we will!" Michiru said.

"Come visit us in Juban sometime." Setsuna said as her and the Outers transformed and went through Setsuna's Portal.

"We sure will!" Sayomi said.

"Bye!" Kasumi said.

"Bye!" The rest of the Senshi said as they Sailor Teleported out with Tuxedo Kamen as a passenger.

Well so ends another day and another adventure. Everyone went back to their respective homes and gyms.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Kasumi and Sayomi decide to take up the offer that the original Senshi extended. Also, Ren and Akane decide to go to Jubaan as well. However, a certain General makes HER (Yes, I decided to make Zoicite a Female. Sorry about that) debut. Also, three more Crystals are revealed. What do Naru, Shingo, and Asuna(4) the Lavaridge Town Gym Leader (what's she doing in Jubaan) have to do with it. Next time on **_BSSM: Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 19: Juban Jubilee _**coming soon to Fanfiction Site near you. Sorry for the short chapter, but that's all I could think of at the moment.

(1) This is going to be Sayomi's Transformation Phrase for the moment. She has a broach similar to Usagi's original one. The exception of course is that it has the symbol of the Sun(Sol) on it. Once the Bronze Crystal is revealed her Phrase might change as well as her broach. I'm going to have changed all of the phrases throughout the first 17 chapters.

(2) Sayomi and Kasumi can call forth their weapons. They just won't use them very often because they haven't gotten control of it yet. I didn't say it, but they do have trouble controlling their weapons as do Akane, Ren, Ranko, and Sakura. After the Rainbow Crystal Saga their phrase will change to --Star Power Make Up or in Sayomi's case Crystal Power Make Up. Could someone please tell me what came in between Moon Prism Power Make Up and Moon Crisis Power Make Up? Just E-mail me or tell me in a review or a PM.

(3) Natsume: Sabrina's Japanese Name.

(4) Asuna: Flannery's Japanese Name.

Well what do you think? Please read and review. Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Finished Update: 03/18/2007_**

**_Revised: 04/02/2008_**

Made some more minor adjustments.

* * *


	19. 19: Juban Jubilee

* * *

_**Started updating: 03/21/2007**_

* * *

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Sayomi(FemSatoshi)xKasumi, Ren(FemRanma)xAkane, UsagixMamoru, others as well.**_

_**Chapter Focus: Original Senshi, Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, Sayomi/Sailor Solaris, Ren/Sailor Phobos, Akane/Sailor Daemos, Pikachu/Orion. The rest of the Galactic Guardian Senshi are in School. They will not be in this Episode.**_

_**Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2 Copyright 1992-2007 by the writers, creators, and Companies associated with these Animes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2; never have and never will so don't sue me. I only own this story, the Senshi and Advisors I created as well as the attacks I created. Don't take and post on your site without my permission.**_

**_Episode 19: Juban Jubilee_**

* * *

**_Last Time on BSSM: Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

The Senshi found six more rainbow crystals. Takeshi, Hiroshi, Kenji, Natsume, Erika, and Lily were the six holders. Luckily they all defeated and healed the Crystal Holders. How many more crystals will be found in this Episode? Read on to find out.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym ..._**

* * *

"Hey Kasu-Chan! How goes the defending of the Cascade Badge?" Sayomi asked.

"It goes well Sayo-Chan. I haven't lost yet. These young trainers think that they are so hot stuff. They think that Gym Battles will be easy victories." Kasumi said.

"I know how you feel. I haven't lost a match yet. I am happy, but I would like to see at least one trainer defeat me so they can advance onto the Pokemon League. They would probably have an easier time defeating Sakaki at the Viridian Gym than defeating me. Oh well. Hey didn't we promise Usagi and the others that we would visit them in Juban sometime?" Sayomi said.

"Yes we did Sayo-Chan. Why don't we so go. Ren and Akane live there too. Maybe they could help us in our Juban Quest." Kasumi said.

"Okay let's so go! I'll contact Ren and Akane and tell them to meet us at their place." Sayomi said.

"Okay Sayo-Chan. I'll be waiting for you." Kasumi said.

"Okay Kasu-Chan." Sayomi said as she headed off to contact Ren and Akane.

"Solaris to Phobos and Deimos come in." Sayomi said.

"What's up Solaris? This is Phobos." Ren said.

"As well as Deimos. What's up?" Akane asked.

"Terra and I are coming to your house. The other Galactic Guardians are at school or at their restaurants. We will meet you at your house. See you there." Sayomi said.

"See ya Solaris and Terra." Phobos and Deimos out.

"Solaris and Terra out. Kasumi contact Sakura she will need to run the Gym for me." Sayomi said.

"Okay Sayomi. Terra to Sakura come in." Kasumi said.

"Sakura here. What's happening Terra?" Sakura asked.

"We need you to switch controls over to Sasami and run Sayomi's Gym." Kasumi said as she cut the channel.

"I have already done that. I am so there." Sakura said as she cut the channel, transformed and ran to the Pallet City Gym. She was there in a matter of minutes.

Sayomi and Kasumi headed off to Juban after transforming.

It only took them ten minutes to make it there.

* * *

**_Juban: Ren and Akane's Place Nodoka was out shopping..._**

* * *

The doorbell rang. Akane answered it.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" Akane asked.

"My wand brought us here. I think there are more Rainbow Crystals in this District. We also promised Usagi we would visit sometime. It is about lunch time isn't it? We need to contact Usagi and the others." Sayomi said.

"Right!" Kasumi said.

"I'm on it. My wand was glowing a little bit ago too, but I don't know where to go. I will contact the Juban Senshi. Phobos to Moon come in." Ren said.

Usagi was going to lunch with her friends, Rei, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Mamoru made sure the coast was clear. They went underneath their tree.

"Moon here what's happening Phobos?" Usagi asked.

"Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus/Saturn/Uranus/Neptune/ Pluto/Tuxedo Kamen here. What's happening Phobos?" Everyone asked.

"Solaris, Terra, Deimos, and I are going to meet you under the tree. Solaris and my wands were glowing. Moon, Chibimoon how about yours?" Ren asked.

"Ours are too." Usagi and Chibiusa said in unison.

"So are our weapons and Talismans." The Outers said.

"We will meet you there. Phobos out." Ren said as she cut the channel.

"We are out." The original Senshi and Mamoru said as they cut the channel.

* * *

**_Tenth Street High School Courtyard..._**

* * *

Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, and Akane arrived there right away. Roof-Hopping is a good way to go.

"Hey guys!" Sayomi said.

"We told you we would visit you. How are you Princess?" Kasumi asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine." Usagi said.

"How about you small lady?" Ren said.

"I'm fine." Chibiusa said.

"Ren's Wand started glowing right when the four of us got here." Akane said.

"So did mine!" Sayomi said.

"Our trackers did too." The two Moons and the Outers said.

"We need to investigate after you guys are done with school. We will meet you at Rei's after your school day." Sayomi said.

"Okay, bye!" All the Senshi, and Mamoru said as they waved.

Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, and Akane, headed back to Nodoka's place to wait.

* * *

**_Saotome Residence in Juban..._**

* * *

"You must be hungry. Let me fix you three something to eat. We can talk then." Akane said.

"Akane, maybe I should cook. You still can't cook right." Ren said.

"Ren no baka!" Akane said as she manifested her ki mallet. She was about to hit Ren. She however was stopped.

"Akane leave her alone Thundershock!" Pikachu said after he turned into Orion and shocked her. Akane immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry about that." Akane said.

"No problem!" Orion said.

"We need to figure out how we are going to do this. Usagi needs to help us." Sayomi said.

"Yes she does. Let's head over to Rei's." Kasumi said.

"Okay!" Akane said.

"Let's go." Ren said.

The Galaxy Quartet with Orion headed toward the Shrine.

* * *

**_At Rei's Shrine, the Galaxy Quartet rang the doorbell..._**

* * *

Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, Akane and Pikachu arrived at the shrine. Sayomi rang the doorbell.

"Hey welcome to my Shrine. What are you doing here?" Mr. Hino said.

"We are here to meet with Rei and her friends. We also happen to be friends of Rei's. My name is Sayomi Tanaka, and this cute little thing is my very first Pokemon Pikachu." Sayomi said as she pointed to Pikachu..

"Hi Mr. Hino, my name is Kasumi Yawa. It's nice to meet you." Kasumi said.

"My name is Ren Saotome." Ren said.

"My name is Akane Tendo. It's nice to meet you. I'm also one of Rei's friends." Akane said.

"If your friends of my Granddaughter you can call me Grandpa. No need to be so formal. Would you four and your Pokemon like something to eat?" Grandpa Hino said.

"We would love too! Pikachu loves Ketchup, do you have any?" Sayomi asked.

"Why yes we do. I will get your milk and cookies. Yuchirro(Spelling?) come and take these friends of Rei's to her room. I will be in shortly with the milk, cookies, and ketchup." Grandpa Hino said.

"Okay Mr. Hino. Would you girls follow me?" Yuchirro asked.

"We sure will." Kasumi said as they followed him.

"Right!" Ren said.

"Thank you very much." Akane said.

They all went into Rei's Room. Shortly, Grandpa Hino came in with milk, cookies, and a bottle of Ketchup.

"Make yourself at home ladies. Rei and her friends should be here shortly." Grandpa Hino said as he exitted the room.

About an hour later, Rei and the others came in.

"Hi guys!" Usagi said.

"Hi Usagi-Chan!" Sayomi, Ren, Kasumi, and Akane all said in unison.

"Good to see your on time for a change Princess. No detention today?" Pikachu said after he turned into Orion.

"No, Minako and I were on time for a change." Usagi said.

"Yes we so were." Minako said.

"So what did you want to talk about Sayomi?" Ami asked.

"Yes tell us already!" Rei said.

"Come on." Makoto said.

"We're waiting." Haruka said.

"Yes we are." Michiru said.

"Yes." Mamoru said.

"Come on!" Hotaru said.

"Yes do so!" Setsuna said.

"If you guys don't stop telling us what to do and what to say, I will have Orion Shock you!" Kasumi said.

"Yes so let them talk or else." Orion said with cheeks sparking.

Everyone then shut up.

"Okay our wands were drawing us here. We think there might be Rainbow Crystals here." Sayomi said.

"Come to think of it when I was eating Breakfast with Shingo my wand started to glow. Also it glowed when I was near Naru." Usagi said.

Just then an add came on the TV that Sayomi, Ren, Kasumi, and Akane were watching before the meeting started.

"Tonight at the Center Court of Juban Mall. Asuna from Lavaridge Town, Hoenn. She is the Gym Leader of this town. She is an expert at Fire Pokemon. Come see a heck of a show. Tonight Only at 6:30PM at Juban Mall Center Court. Come see her amazing Fire-Type Pokemon." The announcer concluded.

Usagi, Chibiusa, Sayomi, Ren, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna noticed there wands, weapons and Talismans glowing when they showed Asuna on TV.

"She is a Crystal Holder!" They all said.

They then all headed for the mall. Naru and Shingo decided to go to the mall too. Something was drawing them there.

* * *

**_Juban Mall: Center Court..._**

* * *

Asuna was showing off her Fire Pokemon. When a guy or was it a girl showed up with a Crystal and headed toward Flannery. Sayomi spotted this.

"Um, Usagi who is that guy? He so looks like he is bad news." Sayomi pointed out.

"That's not a guy, that's a girl. Her name is Zoicite, she is one of the Negaverse Generals. What is she in line for an autograph?" Usagi asked.

"Something tells me she's not Usagi. We all better Transform." Chibiusa said.

"Right!" Usagi said.

All of the Senshi went to transform.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Usagi and Chibiusa said in unison.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" Ami said.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Rei said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" Makoto said.

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" Minako said.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!" Haruka said.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!" Michiru said.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!" Setsuna said.

"Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!" Hotaru said.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up! Sayomi said.

"Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said at the same time that Mamoru Transformed into Tuxedo Kamen..

"Phobos Power Make Up!" Ren said.

"Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said.

Everyone then finished Transforming.

* * *

"You have something I want Asuna of Lavaridge Town!" The Girl that looked like a guy said.

"What do you want guy?" Asuna said.

"I am not a guy I am a girl. My name is Zoicite and you have something I want! Now hand it over!" Zoicite said.

"Begin--" Zoicite was cut off.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus said.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune said.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto said.

The blasts hit her in the hand.

"What where did those blasts come from?" Zoicite asked herself. She was then face to face with a very angry Sailor Saturn. Her Glaive was pointing right at her.

"You will not get that Crystal. I am Sailor Saturn!" Saturn said.

"A little girl with a weapon how frightening get away from me! I have work to do." Zoicite said as she knocked Saturn down. Uranus and Neptune saw this and went to help her up.

"She is going to pay!" Uranus said.

"Yes she is!" Neptune said.

"Are you okay Saturn-Chan?" Pluto asked.

"Yes I am Pluto-Mama thank you." Saturn said as she got up.

"Begin Crystal Extraction!" Zoicite said.

"Aaaarrrrarrrrrrrgh!" Asuna said as she was engulfed in a bright light.

"Finally I got a Crystal. Arise Flame Girl and steal the energy." Zoicite said.

"Solar Beam Blast!" Another girl in a Yellow Fuku said. That beam knocked the Crystal out of her hand.

"Orion! Catch that Crystal before it breaks!" The Yellow Clad Girl said.

"Right! I've got it." Orion said as he tossed it to the Yellow Clad Girl. That girl then stowed it in subspace.

"Who are you?" Zoicite asked.

"I am an agent of Love and Justice. I represent the Sun in all it's glory. In the name of the Sun I will Punish You! I am Sailor Solaris!" Sailor Solaris said.

"A Sailor Soldier? Well you won't get me this time! I am the third Dark Kingdom General. I am a woman. My name is Zoicite. I will return Sailor Soldiers and I will destroy all of you. You may have the crystal now, but I will be back to take it from you. For now, have fun with Flame Girl! Zoi!" Zoicite said as she disappeared in a swirl of roses.

Asuna's skin became Orangeish Red like a Magmar. On her back was a Magcargo Shell. She had neck spikes like Typhlosion and wings like a Charizard. Her claws were also Charizard like. Over her face was a Mask like a Blaziken. She had legs and a tail like an Inferape.

"I am Flame Girl. I will destroy you take this! Flamethrower!" She said as she shot a Flamethrower from her fingers straight at Solaris.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said as she shot at Flame Girl.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said as she shot a Beam at Flame Girl.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said as she shot sand at Flame Girl.

"Hey Youma take this!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he threw roses at Flame Girl.

"Phobos Moko Tiger Roar Blast!" Phobos said as she shot a beam at Flame Girl.

"Deimos Hammerhead Strike!" Deimos said as she shot a Hammerhead shaped Magical Blast at Flame Girl.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune said.

"Uranus World Shaking." Uranus said.

Blasts kept on firing at the Senshi.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn said.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" Pluto said.

"Venus Love and Beauty shock!" Venus said.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said.

"Thunder Wave!" Orion said paralyzing Flame Girl.

"Now Solaris go for it!" All the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and Orion said.

"Don't worry Asuna I will heal you! Solaris Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she healed Asuna.

"Ten Crystals Down! Five to go!" Pluto said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Elsewhere in the Mall..._**

* * *

"Zoicite I will not let you take Shingo and Naru's Crystals! I am Sailor Moon!" Moon said.

"I am Sailor Chibimoon! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you." Chibimoon said.

"Moon Crystal Extraction!" Moon and Chibimoon said in unison.

"Hey Zoicite take this! Moon Tiara Action!" Moon said as she knocked Zoicite back.

"How?" Zoicite asked as she was knocked against the wall.

"I have gotten quite a bit stronger. These Crystals are ours now! Take a hike!" Moon said.

"Okay fine! I will be back to defeat you Sailor Soldiers! Zoi!" Zoicite said as she disappeared in a swirl of flowers.

"Sailor Moon! Quick heal them before they transform!" Chibimoon said.

"We both need to do it!" Moon said.

"Right!" Chibimoon said.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Moon and Chibimoon said in unison. Naru and Shingo were healed.

"Well Moon, it looks like we have two more Crystals. The Solaris Princesses will be revealed soon. 12 down 3 to go. Chibi Moon said.

"Shingo, Naru? Are you two alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Can you two walk or do you need help?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Sailors Moon and Chibimoon?" Shingo asked.

"Thanks for saving us. What happened anyway?" Naru asked confused.

"You were attacked by Zoicite. She tried to extract a Crystal of Some sort from you so you would attack us." Moon said.

"We healed you before you could transform. Are you guys sure your alright?" Chibi Moon asked.

"We could take you home." Moon said.

"No thank you. We're fine. Where's Usagi?" Shingo asked.

"Um she's somewhere else." Moon said as she sweatdropped..

Shingo and Naru made sure the coast was clear. It was.

"Usagi and Chibiusa don't try to fool me. I know my own sister when I see her." Shingo said.

"Usagi, Chibiusa is that you?" Naru asked.

"Yes Naru, but you can't tell anybody. Neither can you Shingo. Do you understand." Moon said with a Death Glare that only a big sister can give to a little brother.

"Okay Okay! Calm down. I won't tell anyone. I've kept it from Mom and Dad for this long." Shingo said as he waved his hands defensively in front of his face.

"Don't worry Usagi and Chibiusa I won't tell anyone." Naru said.

"Good. Chibimoon we must go meet the others." Sailor Moon said.

"Right!" Chibimoon said as her and Sailor Moon disappeared.

* * *

**_Back at Center Court..._**

* * *

Solaris and Terra went to check on Asuna. Orion was with them.

"Asuna? Are you alright?" Solaris asked.

"Yes I am who are you?" Asuna asked.

"I'm Sailor Solaris. This is Sailor Terra. We need to get you to the hospital. You took a beating. Charizard I choose you! Fly Asuna to the hospital. We will get Phobos, Deimos and the others and so meet you there." Solaris said.

Charizard nodded and took Asuna to the hospital.

Terra and Solaris went to find the others. They were near a hallway to de-transform.

"Hey guys all of us have to get to the hospital. Asuna is hurt. We have got 10 Crystals now." Terra said.

"Um how about 12?" Moon said as she took out the two Crystals that she and Chibimoon found.

"We only have 3 more to go!" Chibimoon said.

"Right! Our Princesses will soon be revealed." Phobos said.

"I can't help but feel that one of them is nearby." Deimos said.

"I can't help but feel that too." Solaris said.

"Neither can I." Terra said.

"We all feel the same way." The rest of them said.

"Thanks Usagi, Chibiusa. We appreciate your help. We are still giving the others a break. Would you and your Senshi mind helping us a little bit more." Solaris asked.

"Of course we don't mind Sayomi we will help you won't we girls? Moon asked.

"Sure!" The Senshi said.

"Hey Mamoru my brother?" Terra said.

"What Kasumi my sister?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Would you like to so help us find the last three Crystals?" Terra asked.

"I sure will sis. Where are they located?" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Well according to my calculations, 2 are located in Nerima and one is located on Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago." Mercury said as she activated her visor and Computer.

"Good we will go to Nerima first." Phobos said.

"Why?" Solaris asked.

"Because, Nerima is closer than Shamouti is." Deimos said.

"Good idea!" Terra said.

"We will so head to Nerima the next chance we get! After school tomorrow!" Moon said.

"Sounds like a plan. First we must go to the hospital and see how Asuna is doing." Chibimoon said.

"Good! Let's go." Everyone agreed as they all headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, they saw that Asuna was alright and they revealed themselves. Of course they did this after the door was locked so no one would find out their true identities. Sayomi and Ren told their stories and what happened to them. Asuna was then released the next day to go back to Lavaridge. The Senshi gave Asuna, Shingo, and Naru Communicators. They then all headed back to their homes.

Another Adventure comes to an end. A new one is about to begin! Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Once again Sayomi, Ren, Kasumi, and Akane head to Nerima. The original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen go there as well. They head to the Nekohanten first. Why are the wands and Talismans glowing whenever they get near Cologne? Could she be holding a Rainbow Crystal. Why do their wands and Talismans glow when they get near Genma in the Tendo Dojo? Could he also be holding a Crystal? Find out next time! Next time on **_Galactic Guardians_** **_Episode 20: Return to Nerima: 2 Crystals Appear_** , See you next time! TO/BB

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 03/22/2007 _**

**_Revised: 04/03/2008_**

* * *


	20. 20: Return to Nerima: 2 Crystals Appear

* * *

_**Started Update 03/25/2007**_

* * *

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2 in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and Ranma 1/2 is Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective companies, creators, and writers.**_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.**_

_**Pairings: FemSatoshi(Sayomi)x Kasumi Yawa, FemRanma(Ren) xAkane Yuri. Mamoru x Usagi**_

_**Focus: Original Senshi, Ren/Sailor Phobos, Akane/Sailor Deimos, Sayomi/Sailor Solaris, Kasumi Yawa/Sailor Terra, Pikachu/Orion. The other Galactic Guardians were given a break by Sayomi and Kasumi.**_

_**Episode 20: Return to Nerima: 2 Crystals Appear**_

* * *

_**Last time on BSSM: Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Three more Rainbow Crystals were revealed. Asuna from Lavaridge Town, Naru and Shingo from Juban. Asuna was transformed into a Youma and healed. Shingo and Naru were healed before they could Transform into Youma. Twelve Crystals have now revealed themselves. Three more to go. Who will get them and who are the Princesses of Sol? Keep reading.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver, Sakura has fallen ill and started fading...**_

* * *

"Sakura, What's wrong?" Sasami said in a panic.

"I have got to contact Sayomi. Sasami you do that! I'm going to bed. I don't feel too good. Sakura said as she struggled her way to her bedroom.

"Sasami to Solaris come in it's an emergency." Sasami said.

"Solaris here what's wrong? I feel my twin sister fading away like she did years ago. That disease must have surfaced again. Hold on I will be right there. It's a good thing I just caught a Kadabra. Tell Sakura I will be right there!" Sayomi said as she cut the channel.

'If Sakura is stricken with the disease that killed her before and it's contagious, I better stay here. I just hope Sayomi doesn't catch it. If she is indeed the Sol Princess she is going to need to live. Wait a minute, how do I know that? The Sol Princesses haven't been revealed yet. We still have three more crystals to go. I wonder if I will get killed by that same disease. If I do who will take over this command center? Wait a minute Jadeite can do it. I just hope Sayomi will be okay.' Sasami thought.

* * *

_**On the way to Nerima...**_

* * *

"Ren come here right now!" Sayomi said.

"What's wrong Sayomi?" Ren asked.

"I need you to find the next two Rainbow Crystals. Ami can help you. My sister is in trouble. Go Kadabra. And take care of my Kasu-Chan all of you." Sayomi said.

"Sayomi what's wrong?" Kasumi asked as she grabbed onto Sayomi.

"I have to get to Mt. Silver. My sister is really sick." Sayomi said.

"Here Sayo-Chan take this golden locket. It has the symbols of Earth and Sun on it. Whenever you open it, you'll think of me. Just come back to me." Kasumi said with tears in her eyes.

I will Kasu-Chan! Don't worry. I have to go back to Pallet and get my mother. She has to meet her long-lost daughter." Sayomi said as she took the locket from Kasumi.

"Okay just be careful. I so do not want to lose you again, like I did before Hoenn and before the Battle Frontier." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry hon I will so return to you. Goodbye for now. Kadabra teleport me to my house in Pallet City!" Sayomi said as her and Kadabra vanished out of sight.

"So Ami-Chan where is the 14th Rainbow Crystal?" Ren asked.

"It's inside some panda at the Nerima District Zoo. Setsuna do you have the Kettle of Restoration. In order to get this Crystal we have to counter the Pail of Preservation." Ami said.

"Yes I do why? Don't tell me we have to turn Genma back to human." Setsuna said

"Yes we do. He still can't come on Nodoka's Property, but he will have to go back to the Tendo Dojo. It is the only way." Ami said.

"Very well. Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru; I have to go get the Kettle of Restoration. Genma has been punished enough I guess. Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up!" Setsuna said as she transformed into Sailor Pluto and went to the time gates to retrieve the kettle.

"We must help Ren, Akane, and Kasumi Hotaru. The others have to help too. Everyone Transform now!" Haruka said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they transformed.

They headed to the Nekohanten, because the Mercury Computer was also pointing them there.

Pluto found the Kettle and headed to the Zoo.

Pluto now arrived at the Zoo and went to the panda cage.

"Genma Saotome, by the order of Princess Serenity, I must cure the lock on your curse. However, you are not to go anywhere near the Residence of Nodoka Saotome in Juban. That is the condition of your release and unlocking. Do you accept?" Pluto asked.

_"I accept your terms Sailor Pluto. May I go to the Tendo Dojo?"_ Genma signed.

"Yes you may. Come with me through this portal first." Pluto said.

Genma-Panda nodded and followed Pluto into the portal. Luckily she stopped time shortly so none of the pandas knew she was there and had no idea where Genma-Panda went. He was just there and gone.

After Pluto and Genma-Panda went through the portal, Genma-Panda was unlocked. He would keep his agreement with Pluto.

Genma was then brought to the Tendo Dojo. Thanks to Pluto, Soun just thought that he was always there and never left.

* * *

**_Pallet City: Tanaka Residence..._**

* * *

"Mother, remember how you told me that I had a Twin Sister that was stillborn?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes Sayomi dear. What about my dear sweet daughter Sakura?" Hanako asked.

"Well, Mother I wish to show you something, but you can't tell Shigeru or anyone else got it?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes I do dear. You can trust me. What is it that you wish to tell me?" Hanako said and then asked.

"I will show you and tell you a story. Please watch." Sayomi said as she took out her locket with the symbol of the Sun on it.

"Okay dear. That is a very pretty locket, did a boy give it to you?" Hanako asked.

"No Mother, it just appeared one day. Pikachu come on out. I'm going to tell Mother. She can be trusted." Sayomi said.

Pikachu did so and jumped into Hanako's arms.

"Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

Hanako saw this.

"I knew there was something special about you when you were born. What is this about your twin sister. I also recall that you were a boy when you were born. You also got cursed at Jusenkyo. You are also a Beautiful Soldier for Love and Justice. I am so proud of my little girl.. I mean boy. I am so confused." Hanako said.

"I know you are Mother. In my past life I was a girl named Sayomi. However I was born a male named Satoshi Tanaka. Remember that story I told you about Kasumi and I? Well it is true. In fact she can show you something special about her too. Go Kadabra. Please go retrieve Kasumi and bring her here. It is time that she knew who her and I are." Solaris said. She also proceeded to tell Hanako about Pikachu/Orion. Kadabra was there and back immediately with Sailor Terra.

"Who is this Satoshi? Is she Kasumi?" Hanako asked.

"Yes I am Mrs. Tanaka." Terra said as she reverted back to Kasumi.

"Oh I am so proud of you. Hey Satoshi can you return back to male?" Hanako asked.

"I do not know. I guess I could try. What do you think Orion-Chan?" Solaris said after she returned back to Sayomi.

"Yes you can. Mrs. Tanaka I will tell you how I can talk in a minute. Just focus a little bit more. Think Male." Orion said.

"Okay Orion-Chan. Think male." Sayomi said. It took a minute but she returned to her original birth form. Kasumi was ecstatic.

"Sato-Kun you're back. Though I do miss Sayomi." Kasumi said.

"I am right here Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said as he willed his change back to Sayomi. She then returned to Satoshi.

"Oh wow! That is so totally awesome. My man is back. Although I do like your female half too." Kasumi said.

"So do I Kasu-Chan. I ain't gotta worry about being stuck as a girl, because I can change back and forth. Just then Satoshi fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious though.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Mom, come with Kasumi and me. We need to show you someone. Kadabra Teleport us to Mt. Silver Command Center. I need to show her Sakura. Mom Sakura is really sick. I will tell you all about it when we get there. Satoshi said as they all teleported to Mt. Silver.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Command Center..._**

* * *

"Sasami any change with Sakura?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi you got your male form back! I wonder when Saika will become male. Sadly there is no change. Hi Mrs. Tanaka my name is Sasami. I am one of Satoshi and Kasumi's friends." Sasami said.

"Nice to meet you. Where is Sakura?" Hanako asked.

"Oh she is in her room. She will be so glad to see you. Just go down that hall it is the last door on the left." Sasami said as she pointed down the hall.

"Come on Mom! Let's hurry Sakura is in really bad shape." Satoshi said as him and Kasumi ran down the hall hand in hand. Hanako was right behind them. Satoshi, Kasumi, and Orion told the story about the Moon Kingdom and the search for the Prince/Princess and the other Princess of Sol. Satoshi also told his mom about the terrible disease that took Sakura from him/her in the Silver Millennium. He just remembered that he/she could change genders by will in the Silver Millennium just like he/she can do today.

**_In Sakura's Room..._**

"Mommy come see me. I am here, but only for a short time." Sakura said.

"Sakura my other baby girl. I am so glad to see you again. Satoshi told me what happened to you in the Silver Millennium. So are you a member of the Solaris Duo too?" Hanako said then asked.

"Cough, Cough, Cough; Yes I am. I guess I was the second Princess of the Solaris Colony in the Silver Millennium. Satoshi was the Prince of the Solaris Colony and also a Princess of the Solaris Colony between Mercury and the Sun. Satoshi/Sayomi and I draw our Senshi Powers from the Sun. Much like Satoshi can do today he could switch between Satoshi and Sayomi. I love you Mother. Onii/Oneechan has really taken care of me. He/she is a great Senshi. Although Satoshi/Sayomi has no idea that he also had a male Senshi form, he does. Someday he/she will figure it out. It was nice to see you again Mother. I must now talk to Satoshi alone. Kasumi please escort Mother out to the Command Center with Sasami. I must speak to my Brother alone." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura. Come on Mrs. Tanaka." Kasumi said as her and Hanako went to the main Command Center Post.

"Oniichan I must merge my Star Seed with yours once again." Sakura said as she started coughing up blood.

"But Imoutochan. We still have so much to do as Twin Sisters. You can't leave me. I can't cry in this form. I must shift. Imoutochan I can't live on without you. I so just found you. Don't leave me." Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi and started to cry.

"Oneechan yes you can. You will so not be alone. I will always be in your heart. Take care of my Star Seed. I will always be with you Oneechan/Oniichan. Don't give up. Find the Solaris Colony Prince/Princess. I know you can. I love you Oniichan and will always be with you. Goodbye Oneechan." Sakura said as she grabbed onto Sayomi and merged with her once again never to be seen or heard from again. The only way she will be heard from again will be within Satoshi/Sayomi's heart. The two Star Seeds of Solaris are now forever united as one again.

"G-Goodbye Imoutochan, I will always remember you." Sayomi said as she took one final look at the empty bed, which also faded into thin air. Sayomi ran out of the room which also faded. She ran to Kasumi's arms crying.

_**Back in the main computer room...**_

"Kasu-Chan please hold me. Mommy please hold me too. Sakura is gone from this world." Sayomi said as she cried.

"It's okay Sayo-Chan I so miss her too. She will however be forever in our hearts." Kasumi said as she comforted the grieving Sayomi.

"Oh no my little girl/boy just lost her/his Twin Sister again. I only knew her a short time, but she will forever be in my heart. She will also be forever in your heart Sayo-Chan/Sato-Chan. Do not forget that my daughter/son." Hanako said.

"I-I know Mother, but I was hoping she would be around forever. I already lost my Dad, at least I think so. I also just lost my Twin Sister. Mommy, Kasumi please promise that you will never leave me." Sayomi cried. She cried on Kasumi's Shoulder and then switched to Hanako's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sayo-Chan she will always be with you." Hanako said.

"I know. Kasu-Chan come here sweetie." Sayomi said as she shifted to back to Satoshi.

"Oh Sato-Kun. Why did she have to leave? Why?" Kasumi cried onto Satoshi's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kasu-Chan she will always be in our hearts. I am just so glad that I can shift back and forth again. Kasumi, I have been meaning to ask you this ever since I came back from Sinnoh. With the curse, being a Senshi and all I so totally forgot. Do'h Why am I talking like this? Oh well. Kasumi Yawa, I love you more than anything in the world. I-I wa-want to know if..." Satoshi said as he went down on one knee.

Hanako had tears in her eyes.

"Kasumi Yawa we have known each other for years now. Will you Kasumi Yawa/Sailor Terra/Princess Kasumi honor me by being my bride?" Satoshi asked.

"Sa-Sato-Kun do you really mean it? I mean we have a mission to fulfill. We need to find the Solaris Prince or Princess or whatever." Kasumi said.

"I know what we have to do. Will you please accept?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh of course Sato-Kun I will marry you!" Kasumi said as she accepted the Engagement Ring placed on her left ring finger.

"My little boy all grown up! I can't wait for Grandchildren!" Hanako said as she went into Nodoka-Est mode.

"Mom we are still young. We will have plenty of time to give you Grandchildren. You sound like Mrs. Saotome in Nerima sometimes." Satoshi said.

"I know. I am just so proud of you. I know Sakura is proud of you too!" Hanako said.

"So do I Mom." Satoshi said.

"Tanaka-San shouldn't we get you back to Pallet?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi dear since you are engaged to my son-sometimes-daughter, you can call me Mom or Mother." Hanako said.

"Okay Mother." Kasumi said as she hugged her future Mother-In-Law.

"Good. Oh yes I do. Mimey come on out!" Hanako said as she sent out her Mr. Mime.

"Mime Mime Mr. Mime!" Mimey said.

"Mimey let's go home. Satoshi you best take good care of Kasumi no matter what form you are in. Mimey time to go home Teleportation!" Hanako said.

"I will Mom don't worry." Satoshi said.

"Um guys I hate to break up this little love-fest, but Ren, Akane and the others need you bad. The Negaverse is headed toward the Tendo Dojo. They are after the Rainbow Crystal." Sasami said.

"Right Sasami. Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Satoshi said as he switched to Sayomi and then transformed into Sailor Sol.

"Right! We will call you if we need you Sasami! Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Orion you stay here with Sasami! Since Sakura is gone you will need to help Sasami right now. We will be back for you later Orion." Sol said.

"Terra calls Starmie use Teleport to send Sol and I to Nerima." Terra said.

Starmie did so and was then returned.

* * *

**_At the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, Genma was just cured and returned to the Dojo thanks to Pluto..._**

* * *

"Okay Panda Man you belong to the Negaverse now! Accept your fate. Join us. Destroy those Senshi. Arise Panda Terror!" Zoicite said as she took a White Crystal and teleported out of there. She also managed to get a hold of the Crystals that Phobos and Deimos had. Which were two. Now the Negaverse has 5 and the Senshi have 6. Nephrite then appeared and took the crystals that the Original Senshi had which resulted in the Negaverse Getting 7.

"Pharoah 90 will be pleased. No girl time for me! So long Sailor Brats! We now have 7 Crystals. We will come back for the rest of them ha ha!" Nephrite said as he disappeared.

Genma became a half-man half-panda Youma. He was really beating Phobos, Deimos and the other Senshi up.

"Panda Fur of fate. Die Sailor Soldiers!" Panda Terror(Genma-Youma) said.

His fur engulfed Phobos, Deimos, Moon and the others. Not even Saturn could stop him.

"Nephrite! I thought he was history. Zoicite must be working together with him. Come on Terra we have to help." Solaris said.

"Right! This one is for you Sakura! Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Terra said.

"My sister was a kind girl! I am so upset! I know you didn't take her from me Nega-Scum. It was her time to go. I am Sailor Solaris! In the name of the Sun I will right wrongs and Triumph over evil! And that means you! Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said as she weakened Genma-Youma.

"And now it's time to heal you Genma Saotome! Solaris Healing Escalation!" Solaris said.

"Pandaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Genma-Youma said as he returned to normal and fainted.

The fur dissentigrated from the others.

"Mercury, where is the next Crystal. We must get it before Zoicite or Nephrite does." Phobos said.

"A place called the Nekohanten." Mercury said.

"Let's get there as fast as we can. Go Kadabra!" Solaris said.

"Go Starmie!" Terra said.

"Teleportation now!" Solars and Terra said in unison as they all were Teleported there.

* * *

**_Nekohanten..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Elder Cologne you are in danger. We must get your Rainbow Crystal that you have inside you." Phobos said.

"Why?" Cologne asked.

"Because if we don't you will be turned into a servant for the Negaverse." Daemos said.

"Okay very well ladies." Cologne said.

"Okay Phobos Crystal Extraction." Phobos said as she extracted a Dark Red crystal.

"Now Sailor Moon or Sailor Solaris before she transforms!" Deimos said.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon said as she healed Cologne quickly.

"Very good Ren. You have kept me from the evil forces. Thank you." Cologne said.

"H-How did you know who I was?" Phobos said.

"Your Ki-Signature. When will you regain your true form?" Cologne asked.

"I have no idea Elder Cologne, but when I do I will still be able to switch back and forth." Phobos said.

"Children you now have seven what happend to the other eight?" Cologne said.

"Yes Aurora want to know." Shampoo said as she shifted to Aurora.

"We had twelve but those creeps from the Negaverse took Seven." Deimos said.

"We have to find the Impeium Bronze Crystal. The Princess/Prince of the Solaris Colony will be revealed. Hey Solaris, how is your twin?" Aurora said then asked.

"She is no longer of this world. A terrible disease took her from me just like in the Silver Millennium. Phobos, if I were you I would go check on Ranko. She was taken from you too in the Silver Millennium." Solaris said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I would! You too Deimos." Terra said.

"We also have yet to find the last one." Mercury said.

Everyone then made sure the coast was clear and de-transformed. They all introduced themselves.

The original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen went back to Juban.

The Galaxy Quartet said goodbye to the originals and thanked them. It was now time to call back the rest of the Galactic Guardians.

"Well Elder we must be going now. We have to meet up with some of our other friends. Be careful, The Negaverse might be back for you. They will look for the 15 Shadow Warriors. You were lucky we healed you before you transformed and trashed your restaurant. We are out of here. Kadabra, teleport us to the Tendo Dojo." Sayomi said after she returned to Satoshi.

Kadabra did so. They then arrived at the Command Center. A terrible sight befell them.

"Oh no!" All the Senshi said in unison as they saw an unexpected site. Ranko lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: The Senshi arrive at the Nerima Command Center to a terrible site. Ranko was on the floor unconscious. What happened? Could it be the same thing that happened to Sakura? Also the fifteenth and final Crystal is Revealed. It is on Shamouti Island. Could Furura(Melody)be the holder of the final Rainbow Crystal? Who will get it the Negaverse(Dark Kingdom) or the Senshi. The Solaris Princess is finally revealed. She also happens to be a Prince too? Who is it? It's probably too easy, but oh well. The first reviewer to guess who the Solaris Princess/Prince is will be put in as a special guest in one of my Fanfics. It might be this one. Anyway, which do you reviewers like better for the Antagonist's Name: Negaverse or Dark Kingdom? Please let me know. Next on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 21: The 15th Crystal: Solaris Royalty Revealed_**. Stay tuned!

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 03/25/2007_**

**_Revised: 04/03/2008_**


	21. 21: Solaris Royalty Revealed

* * *

_**Started Update: 03/26/2007**_

* * *

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Shuu/Saika X Haruka(Contestshipping) Others To Be Determined**_

_**Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective Creators, Writers and Companies.**_

_**Galactic Guardians Copyright 2006-2008 by AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, the Senshi that I created, and the Advisors that I created so don't sue me.**_

_**Episode 21: The 15th Crystal: Solaris Royalty Revealed**_

**_New Character: Furura from Shamouti Island Age: 18_**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Two more crystals were revealed. Everything was going along fine until Sakura fell ill. Hanako finally got to see her Daughter that was still born and resurrected. However it was short-lived. Sakura eventually died and faded away after her Star Seed merged with Satoshi/Sayomi's Star Seed. Her whole room eventually disappeared. The two Star Seeds of Solaris were finally reunited as one forever. Zoicite and Nephrite showed up and stole Seven of the Rainbow Crystals. Now the Negaverse has seven Rainbow Crystals and the Galactic Guardian Senshi has seven Rainbow Crystals. Ranko also fell to the floor ill. Now the search for the Solaris Royalty begins as does the search for the 15th Rainbow Crystal.

* * *

**_Nerima District: Tendo Dojo..._**

* * *

All of the Galactic Guardians were in Nerima at the Tendo Dojo. Ranko had just recently fainted and fell ill. She was in bed. Ren was there as were the other Galactic Guardian Senshi. Nodoka was also there as she finally got to see her long-lost daughter for possibly the last time.

"Mother could I speak to Ren alone. Thanks for coming to see me. It was nice to see you again Mother cough cough." Ranko said as she coughed up blood.

"Okay sweetie. I love you goodbye." Nodoka said as her and the other Galactic Guardian Senshi left the room.

"Imoutochan what is wrong?" Ren said.

"It is time to bring the Phobos Senshi count down to one. Only one Senshi per planet or celestial body can be around." Ranko said.

"What about Kasumi Yawa? She is Mamoru Chiba's Twin sister from the Silver Millennium." Ren said.

"That's different. Kasumi Yawa is not cursed by Jusenkyo, and She was meant to be born with Endymion in the Silver Millennium. It is time for you to reclaim your manhood Ranma my Brother. You did not know this, but you were born in the Silver Millennium with the ability to switch Genders. You also had two Senshi forms. One was the Female form which is more powerful than your available Male Senshi form. The other one was your male Senshi form, which is powerful, but not as powerful as your female Senshi form. It is time for you to return to your true birth form. Do not forget to walk, talk, and think properly for you current physical form. When I originally died from this same terrible disease in the Silver Millennium that is taking me from you now, my Star Seed merged with yours. When you fell into Nyannichuan, my Star Seed separated from yours which explains why we could both transform into Sailor Phobos. Shortly, Sasami will suffer the same fate as Sakura suffered and I am suffering as well. Once I am gone you can reclaim your birth form. You will also claim the full powers of Phobos cough cough." Ranko said as she coughed up more blood.

"Ranko, no don't go! I just met you! Who will run the Command Center?" Ren cried.

"Once either Zoicite or Nephrite is healed, one of them will run the command center. Jadeite has already been charged with manning the Mt. Silver Command Center once Sasami Perishes. I am really proud of you brother. My Star Seed will now merge with yours once again. I will always be in your heart Oniichan/Oneechan. Don't forget me. Cough cough." Ranko said as she coughed up more blood.

"Goodbye, Ranko my dearest Imoutochan." Ren said as she cried.

"Goodbye Ranma my dearest Oniichan and Ren my dearest Oneechan. Cough cough." Ranko said for the very last time as she faded into Ren for good. Ren then willed his change back to male and left Rankos Room.

"Kasumi Oneechan. You must take over Ranko's post since she is gone." Akane said.

"Of course I will Imoutochan. I accept those duties." Kasumi Tendo said.

"Kasumi Yawa come here, my Rhea Computer has found the final crystal." Saika said.

"Huh really where. Nabiki-San do you have a location?" Kasumi Yawa(1) asked.

"I do have a location. It is located on Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago. It is going to take all twelve of us to find it. Don't forget the Negaverse will be after it too." Nabiki said.

"Yes that is very true. They have Seven Rainbow Crystals as well. They will want the final one and the seven we have. We must also get the Seven from the Negaverse." Saika said as she looked at her computer. She then felt a pain.

"Satoshi. I need to get to the Mt. Silver Command Center. Sasami is fading fast." Saika said.

"Right. Kadabra I choose you. Teleport Saika to the Mt. Silver Command Center." Satoshi said.

Kadabra complied as Haruka and Saika teleported with him.

Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and contacted Jadeite.

"Solaris to Jadeite come in." Sayomi said.

"Jadeite here what's up Solaris?" Jadeite asked.

"I need you to take command of the Mt. Silver Command Center. Sasami is seriously ill. She is probably going to suffer the same fate as Sakura did, since she was killed by a terrible disease in the Silver Millennium. Could you take over?" Sayomi asked.

"Sure thing. Jadeite out." Jadeite said as he cut the channel.

"Solaris out." Sayomi said as she cut the channel and shifted back to Satoshi.

Ranma-Chan/Ren and Akane along with Nodoka were both crying at the loss of Ranko.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Command Center..._**

* * *

Saika and Haruka arrived at the command center right before Jadeite did.

When Jadeite arrived, he immediately manned the Consul.

They rushed to Sasami's side and carried her to her room.

Kadabra also teleported to LaRousse and got Shuu/Saika's parents.

Shuu/Saika told his/her parents about his situation and the fact that he/she was a Sailor Soldier.

He/she also told his/her parents about Sasami being ill.

A few seconds later Kadabra teleported in with the Shizunes.

Jadeite pointed them to Sasami's room.

"Mother it is nice to see you again after so long. I won't last much longer. I love you Mother. Cough cough." Sasami said as she coughed up blood..

"I love you Sasami. I always have and always will. You will always be in my heart my Baby Girl. I love you." Mrs. Shizune said.

"I love you Sasami. I always have and always will. As your father I am so proud of you and Shuu/Saika both. Farewell my sweet angelic daughter." Mr. Shizune said.

"Mother, Father, Haruka cough cough. I so need to talk to Saika alone. I love you Mommy and Daddy. Haruka Cough Cough. You will so be in my heart as will you Mother and Father. Right now I need to talk to Saika alone." Sasami said as she coughed up more blood..

"Okay. Goodbye my friend. You will so always be in my heart." Haruka said as her, Mr. Shizune, and Mrs.Shizune left the room.

"Saika my Oneechan. Shuu my Oniichan. I must go back into your heart. My Star Seed must once again merge with your Star Seed. Just like in the Silver Millennium I must leave this world. When you fell into Nyannichuan my Star Seed separated from yours. Now it must merge back together with yours. You my dear Oneechan/Oniichan must regain your Manhood. Just like Ranma/Ren and Satoshi/Sayomi, you had the ability in the Silver Millennium to shift Genders. You will receive that ability once again. I must now leave you Saika my big sister, Shuu my big brother. One of these days you will figure out how to manifest your Male Senshi form. It's not as powerful as your Female Senshi form, but it is powerful. You will remember how to manifest it when the time is right. Cough Cough. I must leave you my Sister/Brother. It is the only way to ensure Crystal Tokyo." Sasami said as she coughed up more blood.

"No Sasami you can't go. We have so many more shopping sprees to go on. Please you can't leave me. I will miss you so much." Saika said.

"I must, it is my destiny. It is your destiny to take up and keep the mantle of Rhea and protect Saturn just like Titan does. You are to help find our Royalty that we must protect. The Royalty of Solaris. I will always be in your heart Shuu. You will always be in my heart. Now I must merge my Star Seed with yours once again. Goodbye Saika my dear Oneechan and Shuu my dear Oniichan. Goodbye Big Sister/Big Brother. Cough Cough." Sasami said as she coughed up more blood. She also closed her eyes for the last time. The Star Seeds of Rhea were reunited once again forever.

"Goodbye Sasami. I love you." Saika said as she cried on her Twin's still body right before it faded.

"Sasami, I will make you proud. Goodbye Imoutochan." Saika said as she shifted to Shuu and left the room right before it faded and ran to Haruka and his parents. Haruka, Mr. Shizune and Mrs. Shizune comforted Shuu. Kadabra teleported Shuu's parents back to LaRousse and then teleported Shuu and Haruka back to Nerima.

* * *

**_Back in Nerima..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardian Senshi were all set to go to Shamouti Island for the 15th Crystal. They just Sailor Teleported to Shamouti Island.

* * *

**_Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago..._**

* * *

The Senshi finally arrived at Shamouti Island.

"Okay guys., it's time to transform! Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Satoshi said as he switched to Sayomi and transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Right! Terra Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Okay here we go! Phobos Power Make Up!" Ranma said as he becam Ren and transformed into Sailor Phobos.

"Deimos Power Make Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Daemos.

"Io Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"Callisto Power Make Up!" Azusa said as she transformed into Sailor Callisto.

"Ganymede Power Make Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Europa Power Make Up!" Sayuri said as she transformed into Sailor Europa.

"Triton Power Make Up!" Imite said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"Charon Power Make Up!" Nabiki said as she transformed into Sailor Charon.

"Titan Power Make Up!" Ukyo said as she transformed into Sailor Titan.

"This one is for Sasami! I miss you Sis. I know you will always be in my heart! Rhea Power Make Up!" Shuu said as he became Saika and then Transformed into Sailor Rhea.

"Furura from Shamouti Island! We need your Rainbow Crystal. Solaris Crystal Extraction." Solaris said as she extracted the Rose Crystal and claimed it. It was then stowed in Subspace.

"Oh no you got that crystal. You still need the other Seven. You will not get them. We will get your eight sometime. Arise Ocarina Ogre and destroy these Sailor Senshi." Zoicite said as she vanished.

Furura fell to the ground as a Rose light Surrounded her. She gained more than her weight in muscle and she was a towering 6' 9 " tall. Her skin became Rose Color and she gained claws on her feet and hands. She then attacked the Senshi.

"I Ocarina Ogre will put you to sleep and then destroy you Sailor Senshi!" Furura-Youma said as she played a song on her Ocarina that eventually made the Senshi fall asleep because it was Jigglypuff's Song! The Galaxy Quartet didn't fall asleep.

"This is going to take some energy Terra, Phobos, and Deimos; but we have to use our Talismans." Solaris said as she pulled out her Aiku.

"I know it will but it's the only way we can weaken her." Terra said as she whacked Furura-Youma with the but of her Nunte and Sol whacked her with the flat of the Oar part.

"I know Take this youma!" Phobos said as she whacked Furura-Youma with the flat of her Katana.

"Take this. I am so sorry about this Furura but it must be done." Deimos said as she whacked Furura-Youma with her mallet.

Furura-Youma fell to her knees. Orion used Thunder Wave on her and completely paralyzed her.

"Solaris/Phobos Healing Escalation!" Solaris and Phobos said as they both had to heal her. Furura then fell to the ground unconscious. The Galactic Guardian Senshi woke up and helped the Galaxy Quartet carry Furura to the nearest hospital.

After she came to she wondered what happened. Satoshi, Ranma and Shuu after De-Transforming and returning to male told Furura the story of how everyone became known as the Galactic Guardian Senshi, how Pikachu could talk and gave her a communicator.

Furura was surprised to say the least.

"Are you sure you still want to be my friends after what I did to you? I mean I did some nasty stuff." Furura said.

"You were under control of the Negaverse. You didn't know what you were doing." Kasumi said.

"Oh okay. Thank you everyone for rescuing me." Furura said as she gave everyone a hug. Kasumi, Haruka, and Akane were not too pleased. They calmed down however after they received hugs from Furura as well.

All of a sudden the 8 Crystals Appeared out of nowhere and Seven more appeared right beside it. They all came together and formed the Bronze Imperium Crystal on Satoshi's Wand. He was then engulfed in a Bronze light.

When the light faded, Satoshi was Sayomi again with the Solaris Symbol on her forehead, a Yellow Ankle-length Dress, Yellow Beads in her hair, Yellow High-Healed Shoes that surprisingly she had no problem keeping her balance, Her wand was in her hand with the Bronze Imperium Crystal mounted on it. She shifted to Satoshi. He had the Solaris Symbol on his forehead, He had a Yellow Suit with a White shirt showing through the jacket. His shoes were yellow wingtips. His wand turned into a Yellow Cane with the Bronze Crystal Mounted on it. Satoshi was the Solaris Prince in male form and the Solaris Princess in Female form. He/She draws his/her Power from the Sun. Kasumi switched to her Terran Princess Gown and clung onto his arm.

"Prince Satoshi, you are such a hunk. Oh my! I love you my Prince. I also love you as the Princess." Princess Kasumi said.

"Princess Kasumi you are so beautiful. We are so lucky to be together again." Prince Satoshi said as he passionately kissed Princess Kasumi on the lips.

Prince Satoshi shifted to Princess Sayomi then back into Sailor Solaris. Princess Kasumi became Sailor Terra once again.

"I am so happy!" Solaris and Terra said in unison.

"I just need to figure out how to become my male Senshi form. It may not be as Powerful, but it would be so awesome. I think I am called the Solaris Knight in my Male Senshi Guise. I guess I will just have to wait to find out." Solaris said.

"Yes you are Sayomi. You are called the Solaris Knight in your male Senshi form. When you are in male form just hold your locket up and say Solaris Knight Power and you transform into the Solaris Knight." Orion asid

Solaris De-Transformed, switched to male and decided he would give it a try.

"Solaris Knight Power!" Satoshi said as he transformed into the Solaris Knight.

His suit looked just like Tuxedo Kamens, only it was more like armor. It wasn't too heavy though. Instead of a Top Hat and a mask or a Tiara(like he has in Female Senshi form) he had a Golden Circlet around his forehead with a Yellow Jewel in the Center. with the Symbol of Solaris on it. His armor was a Golden Yellow with a Shiny Violet Solaris Symbol Emblazoned on it. He also had Golden Yellow Boots on with not to heavy Armored Pants.(Can't be too heavy or he won't beable to move. He also had a Golden Yellow Cape with a Shiny Violet Color on the inside of the cape. He kind of looked like Tuxedo Kamen, only he had the Circlet as opposed to the Top Hat and Mask. Where Satoshi once stood, the Solaris Knight stood in all his glory.

Satoshi then De-Transformed into his male Civilian Guise. Phobos and Rhea de- transformed to Ren and Saika and shifted back to Ranma and Shuu.

"Ladies and Gents we need to get to Juban and explain that we found the Solaris Royalty. We must also tell them that we will still protect Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Usagi with our life. Also Neo Queen Serenity and Neo Princess Serenity in Crystal Tokyo." Satoshi said. He then sent out Kadabra, Kasumi sent out Starmie, Imite sent out Ditto who she had transform into an Alakazam. They all then Teleported to the Hikawa Shrine on Cherry Hill. The original Senshi, Chibiusa, and Mamoru were there. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were also there as well. Another Senshi meeting was about to begin.

* * *

**_Dark City, Kanto..._**

* * *

"Nephrite you have failed me once again. You had that Crystal in your grasp and the Senshi took it away." Sakaki-Pharoah 90 said.

"But Master! I succeeded don't I get another chance?" Nephrite asked shaking.

"No you don't! Now Suffer your punishment and become one of my Witches 5 that will make you #6." Sakaki-Pharoah 90 said as he threw Nyannichuan and the Pail of Preservation Water on Nephrite making him into a her. She became slightly shorter. Her bust was average size for a woman of 5'11" and the rest of her build was average.

"At least I am still a guy on the inside." Nephrite-Chan said.

"Oh I forgot about that! Sorry. I hereby use my powers to make Nephrite into a woman in body, mind, soul and spirit. You are now to be called Nephritia the 6th witch. Witches 5 is now Witches 6. Now Nephritia go to your quarters and get used to your new life as a woman. You will forever be one." Sakaki-Pharoah 90 said.

"As you wish my master." Nephritia said as she walked like the woman she was to the Witches 5... no 6 quarters.

"Poor poor Nephrite... I mean Nephritia. Ha ha haha hahahahaha." Zoicite said.

"Zoicite get in here now!" Queen Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen." Zoicite said as she bowed to Beryl.

"I will give you one more chance to retrieve the Bronze Imperium Crystal and energy so we can free the Negaforce. Go do not fail me this time Zoicite." Beryl said.

"I shall not my queen Zoi!" Zoicite said as she disappeared in a shower of Rose Petals.

Well another adventure has concluded for our heroes/heroines. Don't worry this arc isn't over yet about 1- 3 more chapters and then I will switch arcs.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: The Galactic Guardian Senshi are at Rei's place. Satoshi/Sayomi, Ranma/Ren, and Shuu/Saika explain how they gained their manhood back. I won't go into much detail about that. Satoshi can't quite control the Solaris Knight Powers. He has to continue to fight as Sailor Sol for a while now. His/Her locket gets destroyed and he/she gets a new one that can hold the Bronze Imperium Crystal. The Galactic Guardian Senshi also get new Transformation devices courtesy of Orion and the rest of the Advisors. What is the Negaverse planning? To find out you must stay tuned. Next on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 22: Return to Juban_** coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

(1)Kasumi Yawa: Yawa is Kasumi's Japanese last name. This is how I will show the difference between the two Kasumi/Terra/Terran Princess/Princess Kasumi is Kasumi Yawa. The older sister of Akane/Daemos and Nabiki/Charon is going to be called Kasumi Tendo.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review. Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 03/27/2007_**

**_Revised 04/03/2008_**

* * *


	22. 22: Return to Juban

* * *

_**Started Update: 04/03/2007**_

* * *

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki(Contestshipping) some Imite x Hiroshi, Haruka Tenoh x Michiru Kaioh, Mamoru x Usagi, others to be determined.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I only own this story, the Senshi that I created, and the Advisors that I created.**_

_**Focus: All of the Senshi will be involved as well as the advisors.**_

_**Copyright: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992 through 2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies.**_

_**Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 byt Tommy Oliver Brachio Black.**_

_**Author's Note: Yahoo! I finally reached 100 Reviews! Thanks a lot Emma! Please enjoy this update!**_

_**Episode 22: Return to Juban**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Solaris Royalty was revealed. Satoshi/Sayomi is the Solaris Prince/Princess. However, Satoshi can't quite control the Solaris Knight Power at this moment. Satoshi/Sayomi, Ranma/Ren, and Shuu/Saika regained their ability to switch genders at will. Unfortunately, there was a price. Their twin sisters Sakura, Ranko, and Sasami had to sacrifice themselves for the good of the world, as well as Crystal Tokyo. What is the Negaverse planning? To find out, you must read on.

* * *

**_On the Way to Rei's Shrine..._**

* * *

Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu were in their male form. They were clinging on to their Girlfriends. In Satoshi's case he was clinging onto his Fiancee Kasumi returned the gesture.. Akane was clinging on to Ranma. Ranma returned it. They were all at the foot of the Shrine stairs.

"Kadabra, I choose you! Teleport us into the Senshi Meeting Room." Satoshi said.

Kadabra complied.

They all popped up behind Usagi and Mamoru.

"Hi guys!" Satoshi and Company said.

Usagi jumped on Mamoru's shoulders. Chibiusa clung onto Usagi's leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi and Chibiusa said as they clung onto each other and Usagi clung onto Mamoru.

"You guys scared Usagi!" Minako said.

"Usagi is always a crybaby anyway." Rei said.

"Rei you are so mean! Waaaaaaaah!" Usagi said.

"Orion calm Usagi down! Use Thundershock!" Kasumi said.

"Right Kasumi! Thundershock!" Orion said as he executed it. Unfortunately, Mamoru and Chibiusa were shocked too.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mamoru and Chibiusa said in unison.

"Guys have you been learning from me?" Setsuna questioned.

"Maybe." All the Galactic Guardian Senshi said in unison.

"Wow! Setsuna-Mama you are a good teacher." Hotaru said.

"Either that or our Princess is a crybaby." Haruka Tenoh said.

"Maybe she is. By the way did you find the Royalty of Solaris?" Michiru asked.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Usagi cried.

"Yes we did. Watch! Solaris Knight Power Transform!" Satoshi said as he transformed into the Solaris Knight. He immediately fell down.

"I still ain't used to this. Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Satoshi said as he switched to Sayomi and transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Sayomi or are you Satoshi? You are the Solaris Royalty? How did you get your true form back?" Ami said.

"In fact how did Ranma and Shuu get their true forms back?" Minako asked.

"I'm curious about that too." Rei said.

"Come on guys tell us." Makoto said.

"I think Orion would be a better choice." Haruka Tamaki(Sailor Io) said.

"Yeah he does a much better job. Go for it Orion!" Shuu said.

"Yes please." Akane said.

"Come on Orion." Ranma said.

"We need you to." Sayuri said.

"Come on Sugah spill." Ukyo said.

"You best do so or pay up." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki!" Nanako said.

"Don't do that. This is a Senshi meeting not a profit making opportunity!" Imite said.

"Nabiki, don't make me use my Pokemon on you." Kasumi stated as she reached for the Pokeball containing Golduck.

"Come on Nabiki you know better than that." Azusa said.

"Orion! You tell them." Solaris said as she reverted back to Sayomi and then back to Satoshi.

"Okay I will, listen up! We have lost Sakura, Sasami, and Ranko. They came down with a terrible disease. The disease that they came down with is the same one that took them from us in the Silver Millennium. Back then, Satoshi/Sayomi, Ranma/Ren, and Shuu/Saika could switch genders by will. As you can see Satoshi/Sayomi discovered his/her Male Senshi form(Refer to Chapter 21 for explanation). Unfortunately, he can't control it just yet without expending a lot of energy. Just as the Galaxy Quartet can't control their Talismans yet, he can't control his male Senshi form. Shuu/Saika, and Ranma/Ren have Male Senshi forms too. They just haven't discovered them yet. The information I just said to you came from the mouths of Sakura, Ranko, and Sasami themselves. This was right before they had to merge their Star Seeds with Satoshi/Sayomi, Ranma/Ren, and Shuu/Saika. That is how they regained their manhood. As for the Solaris Royalty, Satoshi you know what to do." Orion said.

"Right!" Satoshi said as he willed his change into Prince Satoshi of the Solaris Colony. He then shifted genders and became Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony.

Kasumi swtched to Princess Kasumi of Earth.

"As you can very well see, I am both the Prince and the Princess of the Solaris Colony. With the fall of the Silver Millennium, I lost both my parents. Lady Sayomi Sakura of the Solaris Colony, my mother. I also lost my father Sir Satoshi of the Solaris Colony. In this form I am Princess Sayomi." Sayomi said as she shifted genders.

"In this form I am Prince Satoshi. Both forms of mine are betrothed to Princess Kasumi of Earth. The Twin Sister of Prince Endymion of Earth. I am connected with Kasumi, just like you are connected with Mamoru, Usagi. I am not only the heir to the throne of the Solaris Colony, but also charged with protecting you. Which is just like the rest of us Princess Serenity." Satoshi said as he bowed.

"I will be at your service your majesty." Prince Satoshi said as he shifted to Princess Sayomi and bowed deeper to Usagi.

Usagi shifted to Princess Serenity, then to Neo Queen Serenity. Chibiusa shifted to Neo Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity, and Neo Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo bowed back.

"Up Princess Sayomi, Prince Satoshi of the Solaris Colony. I may be Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo." Neo Queen Serenity started.

"And I may be Neo Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, but..." Neo Princess Serenity continued.

"We are just plain old Usagi and Chibiusa in this time." They both said as they shifted back to Usagi and Chibiusa.

Princess Sayomi then bowed to Mamoru.

"Your Highness. I too hope that you will accept my services as well. I will do all I can to protect your dear sister Princess Kasumi of Earth with my life." Princess Sayomi said.

"Why are you bowing to me?" Mamoru said as he shifted to Neo King Endymion.

"Because I am also charged with protecting you my king." Princess Sayomi said as she shifted to Prince Satoshi.

"I know you are. I know you love my sister with all your heart. You two are meant to be together, just like Usako and I are. Here in this era I am just Mamoru Chiba." Neo King Endymion said as he shifted back to Mamoru.

"Thank you your royal majesties." Prince Satoshi said as switched back to the Solaris Knight and then back to Satoshi.

"I just wish I could learn how to control my Male form without using a lot of energy." Satoshi said.

"Tee-hee don't worry my Prince, you will do that someday. Just like you learned to control your female Senshi form." Princess Kasumi said as she shifted back to Kasumi Yawa.

"Thank you my Love." Satoshi said as he kissed Kasumi passionately on the lips.

"You're welcome hon." Kasumi said.

"Okay back to business. I have made these new transformation wands for you. Just add Star after your Senshi Name to transform." Orion said as he gave everyone but Satoshi new transformation wands.

"What about me." Satoshi said.

"This is so unfair!" Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi and started to cry.

"Satoshi/Sayomi pull yourself together girl! As long as your locket still works you will still use that." Orion said.

"Oh okay." Sayomi said as she shifted back to Satoshi.

"Your Prince/Princess is about as big a whiner as Usagi is." Rei laughed.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi.

"Sayo-Chan you have your moments, but I love you anyway Tee-hee." Kasumi said as she kissed Sayomi passionately on the lips.

"Yes Kasu-Chan, I know. I'm not as bad as the Moon Princess am I?" Sayomi laughed.

"Sayomi you are so mean to me. Waaahhhhhh!" Usagi said.

"Calm down Princess Serenity. I was just kidding. Calm down will ya?" Sayomi said as she shifted back to Satoshi.

"Oh Okay. Sorry about that." Usagi said.

All of the Galactic Guardian Senshi accepted their new transformation wands.

"Guys my computer is picking up lot's of Daimon Activity in the Shopping District." Ami said.

"Yes mine too." Nabiki said.

"So is mine. Quite a few Youma too." Shuu said.

"Okay everyone let's go!" Usagi said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi and ChibiUsa said in unison.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami said.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Makoto said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Minako said.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" Haruka Tenoh said.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michiru said.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Setsuna said.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru said.

"Solar Prism Power!" Satoshi said as he switched to Sayomi.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ranma said as he switched to Ren.

"Daemos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Shuu said as he switched to Saika.

"Make Up!" All of the Senshi said in unison.

Mamoru just raised a rose and Transformed.

"Sailor Soldier Team!" The Senshi said.

"And Tuxedo Kamen!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

They were all off to the Shopping District.

* * *

**_Juban Shopping District..._**

* * *

"Okay here's what we'll do. Jupiter, you Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto go to the Eastern portion of the shopping district. Mercury, Venus, Tuxedo Kamen, Mars and I will go to the Southern portion of the District. Solaris, you, Terra, Io, Rhea, Ganymede, and Triton go the the Western Portion of the District. Phobos, you, Daemos, Europa, Callisto, Titan, and Charon go to the Northern Portion. Chibi Moon you go with Jupiter and the outers just in case. got it?" Moon said.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison as they split up.

Daimons and Youma's were all attacking people. Solaris tried to kill a Daimon. It looked like she succeeded for a while. Until another Daimon reached around grabbed Solaris' Locket and Crushed it. Solaris immediately returned to Sayomi. Terra felt pain.

"Oh no! Sayomi! I'm coming!" Terra said as she headed off to find Sayomi. Sayomi was almost unconscious.

"Ka-Kasumi help me. I can't transform anymore." Sayomi said and became unconscious..

"Oh no Sayomi don't leave me." Terra said.

"No Sayomi don't we just lost Sakura we aren't going to lose you too!" Orion said as he and Terra tried to shake Sayomi to wake her.

There was no response. All of a sudden a Bronze light engulfed all three of them and they were sent to a strange room.

"Princess Sayomi/Prince Satoshi/Sailor Solaris/Solaris Knight please wake up.

"Um who who are you?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"I am your mother Lady Sayomi(1) of the Solaris Colony." Lady Sayomi said.

"Mother, I am so sorry the Solar locket was destroyed by a Daimon. I cannot become Sailor Solaris or the Solaris Knight. I cannot become the Solaris Knight anyway. Well I can, but it takes a lot of energy. It is also a drain on me when I switch to Satoshi sometimes watch." Princess Sayomi said as she switched to Prince Satoshi.

"My Son/Daughter, you can still switch genders, but you need to get your strength up. You must stay Sayomi for a little bit longer. When you are in human form, you can switch back and forth without losing energy. Right now you can only manifest your Princess Sayomi/Sailor Solaris guise for an extended period of time. You cannot spend a long amount of time as Prince Satoshi and Solaris Knight." Lady Sayomi said.

"I know that mother, but what about my Transformation Locket? I cannot transform without it. Satoshi said as he shifted to Princess Sayomi.

"You have another Locket. The one that Princess Kasumi gave you." Lady Sayomi said..

"Oh. Is this what you are talking about Mother?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"Yes my Daughter. Do you have the Bronze Crystal?" Lady Sayomi said then asked.

"Yes I do it is right here Mother." Princess Sayomi said as she handed the wand with the Bronze Crystal attached to it to his/her past life's Mother.

"Watch my son/daughter." Lady Sayomi said as she channeled Magical Energy from the sun into the Locket and Crystal. They both combined into a new Transformation Locket.

"How do I use it Mother?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"All you have to say is Solar Crystal Power Make Up." Lady Sayomi said.

"Okay here I go. Solar Crystal Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she once again transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Welcome back Sailor Solaris!" Princess Kasumi and Orion said in unison.

"Mother, can I transform from my Male form using this Crystal into Sailor Solaris?" Solaris asked.

"Yes you can my son/daughter. Now go you must go back with your friends. You should also be able to use your Talisman without weakening as much as you did now. You too Sailor Terra." Lady Sayomi said.

"Okay thanks!" Princess Kasumi and Sailor Solaris said as they went back to Juban with Orion..

When Princess Kasumi and Sailor Solaris got back to Juban shopping district, Princess Kasumi transformed into Sailor Terra. Solaris and Terra then went on to join the rest of the Galactic Guardians from Hoenn, Johto and Kanto.

"Give me your pure hearts!" The many Daimons said.

"Give me all your energy!" The Youma said.

"Oh yes! We will finally win! We will get the energy for Queen Beryl and Pure Hearts to revive Mistress 9!" Zoicite and Nephritia(remember Nephrite got turned into woman in Body, Mind, Soul, and Sprit by Sakaki-Pharoah 90) said in unison.

"Hold it right there Nega Scum!" Two voices said.

"Who are you! You so must identify yourselves." Nephritia said.

"Identify yourselves now!" Zoicite said.

"Stealing energy from shoppers as well as the pure hearts is unforgivable. I am a beautiful Soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Solaris and in the name of the Sun, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as she executed her new attack. This destroyed a great number of the Daimons

"I agree with Solaris here. You are endangering lives! I will not tolerate it! In the Name of the Planet Earth, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! I am a beautiful Soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Terra! I will punish you! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said as she executed a new attack. A number of the Youma were destroyed.

"Curse you Sailor Soldiers! All the great plans that I so have had in the past failed because of you. It is so because of you that I went from Nephrite to Nephritia! All of you Sailor Soldiers from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, meet me in the center of the shopping district. Or this district will so cease to exist!" Nephritia said as she teleported away.

"Ha hahahahaha!" You heard Nephritia! Come to the center of the Juban shopping district. If you don't you will say goodbye." Zoicite said as she disappeared into a shower of petals.

"You heard the ladies! Let's go! Kadabra teleport all of us to the center of the shopping district!" Solaris said.

Kadabra complied.

"Neriman Sailor Soldiers! You must come to the center of the shopping district if you wish to spare this place! Zoi!" Zoicite said.

"See you there Sailor Soldiers!" Nephritia said as she teleported away.

Evidentally the original Sailor Soldiers got the same message! So there were 12 Galactic Guardian Senshi, 10 Solar System Senshi(Inner and Outer) and Tuxedo Kamen. A total of 23 Warriors!

"Everyone attack at once! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Moon said.

"Moon Tiara Action!" ChibiMoon said.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said..

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus said.

"Take this Nega Scum!" Saturn said as she sliced a number of the Youma and Daimons.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus said,

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune said.

"Garnet Orb Obliteration(made that attack up)." Pluto said.

"Take this Evil Scum!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he used a bouquet of roses to dispatch the monsters.

"Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as she executed her Second Level attack.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said as she executed her new attack.

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said as she executed a new attack.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said as she executed her new attack.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Rumble!" Ganymede executerd her new attack.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Smash!" Callisto said as a Blizzard came from her hands.

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa said as she executed a Category 2 Storm.

"Triton Rain Storm Smash!" Triton said as she executed a new attack.

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" Titan said as she shot a barrage of magical Spatula-shurikens at the enemy.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said as she executed a Blizzard of Roses.

"Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said as she executed an attack that not only killed the Eardrums of the monsters but blew them to bits as well.

"Now you have to face us alone. Sailor Solaris and Sailor Moon! If the rest of you interfere this whole district will be destroyed as well as the entire city. Crystal Tokyo will fall! Ha ha ha ha!" Zoicite and Nephritia said in unison.

The Galactic Guardian were about to move.

"Terra you and the Rest of the Galactic Guardians stand down that's an order!" Sailor Solaris said.

"Yes your majesty." Terra said as she ordered the rest of the Galactic Guardians to stand down.

"You must also stand down Tuxedo Kamen. Protect the other Senshi." Sailor Moon said.

"Yes your majesty." The Original Senshi said as they backed off. Tuxedo Kamen did the same thing.

Solaris and Nephritia exchanged blows back and forth.

Moon and Zoicite did the same thing.

"Nephritia, I will heal you. There is one of our command centers that needs running. You can start over before you met Beryl and Pharoah 90 I will make you a complete male again. It is all I can do to help you." Solaris said as she took out her locket and opened it revealing the Bronze Crystal. Nephritia was about to take it when.

"Solar Crystal Healing Activation." Solaris said as she healed Nephritia turning her back into him and back to normal old Nephrite before he was poisoned by Beryl.

"Thank you Sailor Solaris. I will set up shop in Nerima and help all I can. Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion I am at your service once again. Do you accept my loyalty?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes we do." Sailor Moon said.

"Nice to have you back old friend." Tuxedo Kamen said as he patted Nephrite on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to be healed Zoicite? You do know that Beryl was using you. She doesn't care anything about you. Are you willing to go back to a normal life as Prince Endymion's Guardian and friend?" Sailor Moon said and asked.

"Yes. I am ready to return to my former duties." Zoicite said as she bowed.

"Very good. Chibimoon I need you to help me with your Silver Crystal too." Sailor Moon said.

"Yes Sailor Moon. I will." Chibimoon said as she summoned her Crystal.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Moon and ChibiMoon said in unison. Zoicite returned to normal. Just in case Solaris used her own Crystal.

"My Prince, My Princess I am here to serve you. I will protect Juban anyway I can. I am glad that you have accepted Nephrite and Me. You must now watch out for Kunzite. He will try to get all three of us back. We must heal him as soon as possible." Zoicite said as she stood next to Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity(Both of them.) and Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi/Sailor Solaris. Sailor Terra was also there.

* * *

**_Dark City, Kanto..._**

* * *

"So, Nephritia and Zoicite have been healed. Eugeal!" Sakaki-Pharoah 90 said.

"Yes my leige?" Eugeal asked.

"I am turning Pure Heart Collection over to you. Don't fail me. Professor Tomoe, make sure she succeeds. We must awaken Mistress 9." Sakaki-Pharoah 90 said.

"Yes my leige!" Eugeal and Tomoe said in unison.

"Welcome back Kunzite. You are to gather enegy, the Bronze Crystal, the Golden Crystals, and the Silver Imperium Crystals. We must release the Negaforce." Beryl said.

"Yes my queen. Do you wish for me to bring Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite back to our side?" The newly resurrected Kunzite said then asked.

"That will not be necessary. They have all failed me too many times. Let them be goody-goods." Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen. I will now take over Tojho Falls. I will succeed where the others have failed." Kunzite said.

"See that you succeed Kunzite!" Beryl said.

"Yes I will!" Kunzite said as he vanished.

"Namba re-brainwash the Amazon Trio and Zirconia as well as the Amazoness Quartet. We might as well get the Pegasus too. He must still exist." Beryl and Sakaki-Pharoah 90-Wiseman said in unison.

"Bring back to life Rubeus, Sapphire, Emerald and Prince Diamond. Don't worry about the Sisters they were always useless. Now they are in league with those miserable Sailor Soldiers. Might as well try and revive Nehellenia as well. She will prove to be very valuable. I also want that little Rabbit again! Ha ha hahahahahha!" Sakaki-Pharoah 90-Wiseman cackled Evilly.

"Do what you must Namba. I want those allies back. We must unleash the Negaforce." Beryl said.

"Yes my leiges. I will get right on that." Namba said as he went to work in his lab.

"I will also revive Kaorinite. Those Senshi all 22 and that miserable Tuxedo Kamen will pay. Ha ha hahahahahahahha!" Namba cackled to himself.

'Maybe even Galaxia should be summoned and Sailor Chaos as well." Ha ha ha hahahahahahhaaha! We will also get the Fireball Princess and all those valuable Star Seeds." Namba continued to cackle to himself.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi..._**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying Ice Cream. Sayomi, Ren, and Saika stayed female. They didn't feel it was very manly to pig out on Ice Cream Parfaits and Whatnot as guys.

Well another adventure is coming to a close. What will Kunzite do? What will the Resurrected Witches 5 do. Will Namba succeed in these latest Resurrection Attempts. Stay Tuned to **_Galactic Guardians_** as it continues.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

(1) Lady Sayomi: That is the name I chose for Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi/Solaris Knight/Sailor Solaris' Mother.

Next Time: Kunzite and Eugeal Take over. Will they succeed? Not if the Senshi have anything to say about it. What about Namba's other resurrection attempts, will they work? All these answers and more on the next exciting adventure of **_Galactic Guardians_**.

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 23: Enter Kunzite and Eugeal_**. Coming Soon!

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 04/04/2007_** **_Revised: 04/05/2008_**

* * *


	23. 23: Enter: Kunzite and Eugeal

* * *

_**Removed and Reposted: 04/08/2007**_

* * *

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma ½ or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I only own this story, the Senshi I created as well as the advisors I created.**_

_**Pokemon, Ranma ½, and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are copyright 1992 through 2007 by their respective creators, writers and companies.**_

_**Galactic Guardians is copyright 2006 through 2008 by AshK.**_

_**Focus: The Galactic Guardian Senshi and their advisors I created. Moon and Chibimoon as well.**_

_**Episode 23: Enter: Kunzite and Eugeal**_

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians…**_

* * *

Satoshi/Sayomi had Orion explain that he/she was the Solaris Prince/Princess. He/she also had Orion explain how Ranma/Ranko, Shuu/Saika got their manhood back. He/she also revealed to the rest of the Senshi that he was also the Solaris Knight. Unfortunately, he can't control that power yet. Zoicite and Nephritia were healed. Nephritia returned to being 100 percent Male. Nephrite and Zoicite are now valuable allies to not just the Galactic Guardian Senshi, but to the rest of the gang as well. Satoshi/Sayomi had his/her Transformation Locket destroyed by a Daimon. All of the Senshi except for Satoshi/Sayomi got new Transformation Wands. Satoshi/Sayomi eventually got a new Transformation Locket that could hold the Bronze Crystal. Now that Nephrite and Zoicite are on the Senshi's side along with Jadeite, two new Generals take over gathering energy and Pure Hearts, Kunzite and Eugeal. Will they succeed or fail? Find out as this story continues.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Kanto. In Viridian City, the Galactic Guardian Senshi were celebrating their latest victory. It is really a shame that it won't last too long. The Negaverse was planning something.

"Hey guys let's go get some Ice Cream!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Good idea Kasumi! Let's go!" Akane said.

"No thank you! Eating ice cream is not very manly." Satoshi said.

"Yeah come on! We are trying to enjoy the day as guys for once. Guys don't eat ice cream!" Ranma said.

"No thank you!" Shuu said.

"Please, please, please guys! It would mean so much to us if you did. Don't forget you three are also part girl too. Or did you forget that little detail." Akane, Haruka, and Kasumi said as they reached for buckets of water and water Pokemon. They also put on puppy dog faces.

"You do know that water won't work anymore don't you?" Satoshi asked.

"Puppy dog faces on the other hand…" Ranma said.

"They do work." Shuu said. Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu all willed the change to Sayomi, Ranko, and Saika.

"I knew you gals would see it our way." The girls all chirped.

"Yeah yeah whatever." The guys turned gals said in unison.

Everyone went into the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"This will be the perfect place to get pure hearts!" Eugeal said.

"All this energy will make Queen Beryl happy! We must get all of the crystals in order to release the Negaforce. The Golden Crystal held by the Prince and Princess of Earth. The Bronze Crystal held by the Prince/Princess of Solaris Colony. Also we need the Silver Imperium Crystal from the White Moon Family. The Negaforce will reign supreme. Come on out Youma!" Kunzite said.

"Come on out Daemon!" Eugeal said.

All of a sudden the Amazon Septet came out.

"Let's get the Pegasus! One, Two, Three!" Fisheye, Tigerseye, and Hawkseye said(They were found again somehow by Zirconia and Nehelenia as humans and were brainwashed to work for the Dead Moon Circus again).

"Colliding Ball! Let's find the golden dream mirror for Master Zirconia and Queen Nehelenia!" The Amazoness Quartet all said in unison.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" All the people in the Ice Cream Parlor Screamed.

"Oh no who are they?" Sayomi asked Pikachu who turned into Orion. Shampoo was also there as Aurora.

"Yes who are they Aurora?" Ren asked.

"They are..." Orion said.

"The Amazon Septet. I thought the original Senshi destroyed them a long time ago." Aurora said.

"They must be back!" Orion said.

"All the Pure Hearts. All this energy. However no one has the Golden Mirror." Kunzite, Eugeal, and the Amazon Septet said.

Everyone released all of their monsters.

"You all must transform now!" Orion said.

"I will contact Moon and Chibmoon." Aurora said as she contacted them.

* * *

"Let's all stop them guys Solar Crystal Power." Sayomi said.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Star Power." Akane said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi and Chibiusa said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said in unison. Luna, Orion, Diana, and Aurora all went to hide.

"Sailor Team!" The Senshi said.

* * *

"Yes the world is ours no one can stop us!" Kunzite said.

"Not even those pathetic Sailor Soldiers." Eugeal said.

"We will win!" The Amazon Septet said.

* * *

"Pathetic! Hold it right there!" Solaris, Terra, Phobos, Deimos, Moon and Chibimoon all said in unison.

"We will not let you take their pure hearts or beautiful dreams!" Solaris and Terra said.

"Or their energy!" Phobos and Deimos said.

"We are beautiful Soldiers in Sailor Suits!" Chibimoon said.

"In the name of the Moon! We shall punish you!" Moon said.

"Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa said.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Smash!" Callisto exclaimed.

"Triton Rain Storm Smash!" Triton called out.

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" Titan said as a Barrage of Spatula-Shurikens Stormed out.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said as a Blizzard of Rose Petals blasted from her fingertips.

"Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon sent out a loud beam from her fingertips.

The Youma and Daimons were destroyed and the Pure Hearts were returned.

However the Amazon Septet kept on attacking.

"Now Sailor Moon, Chibimoon!" The Galactic Guardians said in unison.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams." Chibimoon said.

"Twinkle Yell!" Chibimoon continued.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon said as she sent a beam at the Remuli.

"Oh No! This is Stage Out!" All the Remuli said.

"Good Riddance!" The Galactic Guardians said.

"They will be back! If you need us again, you know how to reach us! Good bye!" Moon and Chibimoon said in unison right before they jumped onto the roof of the nearest building.

"As you wish your majesties." The Galactic Guardians said as the two moons roof-hopped out of site back to Juban.

"We will be seeing you around!" The Amazon Trio said.

"We will be back!" The Amazoness Quartet said.

The Amazon Septet disappeared.

"We will get the Bronze and Golden Crystals Sailor Soldiers." Kunzite said as he disappeared.

"Not to mention the Pure Hearts and we will steal the second Holy Grail. Silence will once again rule the Galaxy." Eugeal said as she too disappeared.

* * *

All of a sudden more Daimon and Youma appeared.

"More of these rejects!? Let's go Galactic Guardians." Solaris said.

"Right!" Terra and the other Galactic Guardians exclaimed in unison.

"Maybe you need to taste hot plasma! Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said.

"Here have a storm of fun! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"I hope you like flaming roars! Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"We will burn you down Daimons and Youma! Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Deimos said.

"It is about to get really hot out here! Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"This should calm the flames a little bit. Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said as she smashed Youma and Daimons with magically enhanced rocks..

"You will feel the burn even more now! Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa exclaimed as she executed another Category two storm..

"Freeze Negascum! Callisto Blizzard Storm Smash!" Callisto exclaimed.

"I think you need to cool down! Triton Rain Storm Smash!" Triton called out.

"Here let us cut you down to size! Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" Titan said as a Barrage of Spatula-Shurikens Stormed out.

"I hope you like all colors of roses! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said as a Blizzard of Rose Petals of every color blasted from her fingertips.

"I hope you have a howling good time! Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon sent out a loud beam from her fingertips.

The Youma and Daimons were destroyed and the Pure Hearts were returned.

"Hey Beryl! You think that you and your flunkies will actually release the Negaforce!? We will not allow you to do it! In the name of The Sun!" Solaris said.

"Earth!" Terra said.

"Phobos!" Phobos said.

"Deimos!" Daemos exclaimed.

"Io!" Io said.

"Callisto!" Callisto said.

"Ganymede!" Ganymede yelled excitedly.

"Europa!" Europa said.

"Rhea!" Rhea exclaimed.

"Titan!" Titan exclaimed.

"Triton!" Triton screamed.

"And Charon!" Charon yelled.

"And the Moon!" The Galactic Guardian Senshi said in unison.

"We shall right wrongs and Triumph over evil!" Everyone said in unison.

"And that means you Nega Scum!" The Galactic Guardians said in unison. All of the Galactic Guardians then disappeared.

* * *

_**Dark City, and Tojho Falls...**_

* * *

"Curse you Sailor Soldiers!" Kunzite and Team Rocket said in unison.

"We will release the Negaforce!" Queen Beryl said.

"Steal Pegasus!" The Dead Moon Circus said.

"Steal all of your precious Pokemon!" Sakaki said.

"Steal Pure Hearts!" Pharoah 90 said from the depths of Sakaki's mind.

"Destroy Crystal Tokyo!" Wiseman/Doom Phantom, from the depths of Sakaki's mind, The Negamoon Family(Rubeus, Sapphire, Emerald, and Prince Diamond) all said in unison.

"Flood the Land!" Archie of Team Aqua said.

"Dry up all the oceans, rivers, lakes, ponds, creeks and streams!" Maxie of Team Magma said.

"Conquer the Galaxy!" Team Galactic said.

"Destroy this Planet. I Nehelennia with my assistant Zirconia will Rule the White Moon like I was meant to with the Golden, Silver, and Bronze Imperium Crystals." Nehelenia screamed.

"I Mistress 9 the Messiah of Silence will send this world and Universe back to the Silence that it came from! Galaxy Quartet, I will steal your Holy Grail as well as the Messiah of Light's Holy Grail. This world and universe will be in endless darkness and Silence." Mistress 9 said as she took over Kodachi.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Outer Space...**_

* * *

"Soon I, Sailor Galaxia will steal all the Star Seeds on the rural planet known as Earth as well as from the Senshi. Come on my group of Star Seed Stealing Soldiers, we must head to Earth." Galaxia said.

"As you wish Lady Galaxia!" Her followers all said in unison.

"We may need to go to Earth sooner than later our Princess." The Three Starlight Senshi said in unison as they bowed to the Fireball Princess.

"I know. We will need all the help we can get. Let's get to Earth!" The Fireball Princess said to her Starlight Senshi.

"As you wish your majesty!" The Starlight Senshi said in unison.

Princess Kakyuu and the Starlight Senshi all went to Earth.

* * *

_**Back in the Hikawa Shrine in Juban...**_

* * *

The original Senshi and Mamoru got the message from the Negaverse and all of it's members from Beryl's Elite to Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic.

"We must prepare for the worst." Luna said.

"All of the Senshi will need to work together sooner than we think." Artemis said.

"We must Punish them in the name of Love, Justice, and all that is right and good in the entire universe." Diana said.

"Every single threat to this world we can." Setsuna said.

"Yes with the Galactic Guardian Senshi." Haruka Tenoh said.

"We will triumph in the name of peace!" Michiru said.

"We have to triumph!" Hotaru said.

"There is no turning back now." Usagi said.

"We have to save Crystal Tokyo." Chibiusa said.

"If there are any other Senshi out there we will need their help." Ami said.

"Yes!" The rest of the Senshi said.

Somewhere en route to Earth the Starlights and the Fireball Princess Sneezed.

* * *

_**Deep inside Mt. Silver: Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite met the Galactic Guardian Senshi...**_

* * *

"You all heard what the Negative forces said. We must all work together." Satoshi said after willing back to his birth form.

"If there are any other Sailor Soldiers out there, we must find them." Kasumi said.

"We will definitely need their help in the future." Haruka Tamaki said.

"We must all pull together to combat this threat." Ranma said after willing the change back to Male.

"We cannot give up ever right Flygon?" Shuu said after switching back from Saika.

"Right!" Crescent Flygon said.

"We can't lose this fight!" Akane said.

"Never give up, never surrender!" Sayuri said.

"We will pull together to combat this threat right Raticate?" Nanako asked as she released her Pokemon.

"Exactly right Nanako-chan!" Crescent Raticate said.

"We will all work together! Orion said after he switched from Pikachu.

"Definitely!" Crescent Corsola said after releasing herself.

"We said it before we have to say it again! We must work together or we will fall!" Crescent Delcatty said after letting herself out.

"Let's go!" Imite said.

"We have to fight!" Nabiki said.

"Who is with me?" Ukyo asked.

"We all are!" Azusa said.

"Yes! We must all work together to save this planet. And Crystal Tokyo! Not too mention the galaxies within this great universe of ours!" Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite said in unison.

"We are all with you!" Catsy said as she showed up with a Mr. Mime.

"All of us!" Avery said as she showed up with an Espeon.

"We are here to help!" Prisma said as she showed up with an Alakazam.

"Yes!" Birdy said. as she showed up with her Staryu that also knew teleport.

* * *

So, all of the past enemies that turned allies showed up. A two way split screen shows up. All the Senshi in their Civilian forms put their hands together in two circles along with the other foes-turned-allies.

"We will win at any cost! Even if it costs us our lives." Everyone said in unison.

When one Adventure ends another begins. It is about to get a lot more dangerous for all of our heroes and heroines. Don't worry all of the people other then my Senshi and advisors that I created will only be recurring characters. Keep an eye out for the next exciting adventure of _**Galactic Guardians**_ coming soon.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Next time: Princess Kakyuu and the Starlight Senshi come to Earth. Along with Galaxia and her band of Star Seed Stealing Sailor Soldiers. What is with all of these new threats coming about? Team Galactic won't do much until I actually watch a few Episodes of Season X of Pokemon that they appear in. They are still however in Dark City with Sakaki and all of the other villains. Be prepared to see some of Happosai's Hijinks later on in the story. He is afterall, under Sakaki-Wiseman's control.

Next time on _**Galactic Guardians:**_ _**Episode 24: Enter the Starlight Senshi and Galaxia**_ coming soon.

Well what did you think? Please read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB.

I'm sorry everyone, I had to remove this chapter and redo it. There was something wrong with Document Manager. Happy Easter by the way!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Removed and Reposted: 04/08/2007_**

* * *

**_Revised: 04/05/2008_**


	24. 24: Enter: The Starlights & Galaxia

* * *

_**Started Update: 04/09/2007**_

* * *

_**Galactic Guardians**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Haruka Tenoh x Michiru, Mamoru x Usagi(of Course), Others to be determined.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon; I only own this story, the new Senshi that I created, and the Advisors that I created.**_

_**Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are copyright 1992-2008 by their respective companies, writers, and creators.**_

_**Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 through 2008by AshK**_

_**Episode 24: Enter: The Starlights & Galaxia**_

_**Focus: The Galactic Guardians and the Starlights.**_

**_New Characters: Galaxia Age: unknown, Seiya Kou/Sailor StarFighter, Taiki Kou/Sailor StarMaker, and Yaten Kou/Sailor StarHealer Age: 16 Princess Kaakyu Age: looks to be 16_**

**_Author's Note: Mamoru Chiba won't be going to the USA in this story. Sorry about that. Sincerely, AshK_**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Kunzite and Eugeal attacked. The Amazon Septet: Fisheye, Hawkseye, Tigerseye, PallaPalla, CereCere, JunJun, and VesVes attacked looking for Pegasus. They didn't succeed. As usual the Galactic Guardian Senshi along with Sailor Moon and Chibimoon stopped the evil threat for the time being. More Daimons and Youma attacked. As usual they were dispatched. Now it's on with the story.

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Johto. Our Heroes are relaxing and training Pokemon outside their Mt. Silver Command Center.

"Hey guys, do you think we will be able to handle all of our enemies if they ever attack all at once?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know Sato-Kun we will have to try!" Kasumi said.

"We've handled the threats so far haven't we?" Ranma asked.

"Yes we have. We will win and restore peace to this universe of ours!" Akane said.

"I hope you're right Akane." Shuu said.

"So do I." Haruka said.

"What a beautiful place." Jadeite said.

"I can't believe we wanted to destroy it." Nephrite said.

"I can't either." Zoicite said as she admired the view.

"We know just how you feel." Catsy said.

"I'm glad we switched sides." Prisma said.

"It would be a huge shame to destroy this place." Avery said.

"I know exactly how you feel." Birdy said.

"Ranma, Akane I'm going back to Nerima. Let me know if you need me." Nabiki said.

"I will see all of you later." Azusa said as she too went back to Nerima.

"I will see you again Galaxy Quartet." Aurora said as she switched back to a fully-clothed Shampoo and headed back to Nerima.

"Akane, I will see you later." Sayuri said as she too went back to Nerima.

"Hey all I'm going back to my shop too. See ya." Ukyo said as she marched out of site.

"Hey guys is it just me or is there something familiar about those four girls that call themselves the Amazoness Quartet. I feel like that they may help us in the future. I don't understand it though. They're evil. How could they help?" Nanako asked.

"You aren't the only one that has that feeling. I have it too." Imite said.

"I do too. Do you think we could get Kunzite to switch sides?" Zoicite asked.

"I'm sure we can." Orion said.

The former Negaverse Generals disappeared into the Mt. Silver Command Center to keep an eye on things.

"I need to go to Nerima." Nephrite said as he teleported there.

"I need to go off to Juban. I need to keep an eye on things in Central." Zoicite said as she too disappeared in a Shower of Rose Petals.(Yes they all still have their powers. They just use them for good instead of evil).

"See you all later!" The four former Negamoon Sisters(they too also still have their powers. They just use them for good instead of evil.) said as they released their Pokemon and teleported back to Juban as well.

"Satoshi, Kasumi, guys we have to get back to Mom's house." Ranma said.

"Let us know if you need us." Akane said.

Akane and Ranma then roofhopped back to Juban.

Only the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Senshi remained at Mt. Silver along with Jadeite. They all went inside.

* * *

**_Dark City Evil Organization Base(I need a good name for the organization)..._**

* * *

There was a loud blast outside. Beryl, Sakaki, Zirconia, Tomoe, and Nehelenia were startled.

"What was that noise out there?! Kunzite check it out!" Beryl said.

"You go to Amazon Septet." Nehelenia and Zirconia said in unison.

"Eugeal check that Racquet out Now!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish!" Kunzite, Amazon Septet, and Eugeal all said in unison as they bowed and left.

"Musashi, Kojiro, Kosaburo, Yamato, and Nyasu! Check out that Racquet." Sakaki said.

"As you wish boss!" Team Rocket said in unison as the followed them.

When they were out there they came face-to-face with some strangers.

"Who are you?" They all asked in unison.

"We are the Galaxia brigade. I am Sailor Iron Mouse. I am pleased to present our boss Mistress Galaxia and the rest of our organization." Sailor Iron Mouse said.

"Where are your commanding officers?" Galaxia Bellowed.

"Oh Master Zirconia and Queen Nehelenia are inside." PallaPalla said.

"Follow us we will take you to Queen Beryl." Kunzite said.

"We will be pleased to take you to Dr. Tomoe." Eugeal said.

"Our boss, Sakaki was wondering what the Racquet was all about. We will take you there." Team Rocket said as they followed the others.

Galaxia and her evil band introduced themselves and told them their goal. Amazingly it was the exact same goal that the others had.

* * *

**_Inside Mt. Silver, Jadeite spotted something on the computer..._**

* * *

"Sir Satoshi, Lady Kasumi come here for a minute." Jadeite said.

"What is it Jadeite?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes what is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Four unidentified people have landed outside the Command Center. You two better take the other four in case they are a threat." Jadeite said.

"Sure thing." Satoshi said.

"Shuu, Haruka, Nanako, Imite we need to Transform and check this out. Terra Star Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra..

"Right Rhea Star Power Make Up!" Shuu said as he transformed into Saika and then into Sailor Rhea.

"Solaris Knight Power Transform! Please work!" Satoshi said as he transformed into the Solaris Knight without losing energy.

"Alright Satoshi! You did it! Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"Ganymede Star Power Make Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Triton Star Power Make Up!" Imite said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"Orion stay here! Help Jadeite! We need to see who these people are." Solaris Knight said as he and the four other Galactic Guardians went outside.

"Right Solaris Knight." Orion said as he stayed with Jadeite.

* * *

**_Outside Mt. Silver..._**

* * *

"Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris Knight said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Ganymede Rock Storm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

The Starlights and the Fireball Princess were attacked. They all dodged though.

"What's going on and who are you guys?" The Galactic Guardians said.

"I apologize Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi, Princess Kasumi. We didn't mean to intrude please forgive us." The Fireball Princess said.

"What how did you know of our Silver Millennium Royalty names?" Solaris Knight asked as he shifted to Prince Satoshi.

"Please explain yourself. Who are you?" Terra said as she shifted to Princess Kasumi.

"My name is Princess Kakyuu. I come from outside the galaxy. I am not a threat please hear me out." Kakyuu said.

"Okay we're listening." Prince Satoshi said.

"My name is Sailor StarFighter." Sailor StarFighter said.

"I am Sailor StarMaker." Sailor StarMaker said.

"I am known as Sailor StarHealer." Sailor StarHealer said.

"Nice to meet all of you. I have scanned you with my computer and you are not a threat. My name is Sailor Rhea." Rhea said.

"I am Sailor Io." Io said.

"I am Sailor Ganymede." Ganymede said.

"I am Sailor Triton. You must of heard all of us and the Senshi in Juban asking for any other Senshi out there to help us." Triton said.

"No wonder why we were sneezing so much on the way here. You all were talking about us." Kakyuu said.

"Well come on everyone let's go inside before it starts to rain." Prince Satoshi said.

"Okay! Everyone said in unison.

They all then went inside.

* * *

**_Inside Mt. Silver in the Senshi meeting room..._**

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm Satoshi Tanaka." Prince Satoshi said as he switched to Satoshi.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa." Princess Kasumi said as she became Kasumi once again.

"My name is Nanako." Nanako said after she dropped her Senshi guise.

"I'm Haruka Tamaki." Haruka said as she dropped her Senshi Guise.

"My name is Shuu Shizune." Shuu said after he became Saika and then went back to Shuu.

"My name is Imite." Imite said after dropping her Senshi Guise.

"We choose not to Detransform at this time." StarFighter said.

"Since we are not from this world, we need to think of what to disguise ourselves as." StarMaker said.

"Sorry about that." StarHealer said.

"So Satoshi, what else do you need to tell us?" Princess Kakyuu asked.

"Well I have a Jusenkyo Curse. I fell into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl so did Shuu. I am also Sailor Solaris in addition to the Solaris Knight. I am also known as the Sol Princess." Satoshi said.

"Would you please show us?" Kakyuu asked.

"Okay, hello my name is Sayomi Tanaka. That is the name of my female form. I also would like to show you this. Solar Crystal Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"I am also known as Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony between Mercury and the Sun. I draw my power in both forms from the sun.." Solaris said as she transformed into Princess Sayomi.

"Aren't Jusenkyo Curses Water based?" StarHealer asked.

"Yes they are. Unless of course the victim can control it with his or her mind." Princess Sayomi said. She then returned to Sayomi.

Shuu changed into Saika.

"Hello, my name is Saika Shizune. That is the name that I go by in this form." Saika said as she pointed to herself.

"I have a question for you Princess Kakyuu." Kasumi said.

"What is it?" Kaakyu asked.

"Do you know anything about these four girls that call themselves the Amazoness Quartet?" Kasumi asked as she brought their picture up on an overhead Projector via a Computer.

"I think you would be better off asking the Moon Princess she has faced them before." Kakyuu said.

"Oh okay." Kasumi said.

"Why are you four on our planet?" Haruka asked.

"Yes we would like you to explain." Nanako said.

"Well we came to help you with another threat. Galaxia and her band of followers are very dangerous." StarFighter said.

"They destroyed our planet." StarHealer said.

"We won't let them destroy your planet." StarMaker said.

"Okay we are glad that you are on our side. Let us know when we can help you." Saika said.

"Let us know when you get settled on our planet." Imite said.

"We will!" The Starlights and Kakyuu said in unison as they teleported away.

The Starlights and Kakyuu also met with the Neriman Senshi. They decided to settle in Pallet City. They formed an idol group known as the Three Lights and disguised themselves as male and enrolled in Pallet City High School.

* * *

**_Dark City..._**

* * *

"Sakaki, Beryl, Nehelenia, Zirconia, Maxie, Archie, Team Galactic get in here!" Galaxia cackled.

"What do you want?" They all asked.

"We need a name for our organization." Galaxia said.

"I've got it!" Kunzite said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"How about we call ourselves the Dark Alliance?" Kunzite asked.

They all thought about it.

"Alright! We are hereby known as the Dark Alliance!" Everyone agreed.

"Good!" Galaxia and her band said.

* * *

**_Back in Pallet City with the Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

"Well guys, let's get to my house for some of Mom's cooking!" Satoshi said.

"Good idea Sato-Kun!" Kasumi said.

"Yes excellent idea!" The rest of them agreed as they headed to Satoshi's house.

Hanako was watching television when the Galactic Guardians from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn came in the door.

"Attention Pallet City we have a new band in town. They are known as the Three Lights. They consist of Seiya Kou, Taiki Sou, and Yaten Kou. Their manager is Miss Kaakyu Koronas. The Band themselves are enrolled as Transfer Students for Grade 10 at Pallet City High School. Welcome to Pallet City Three Lights." The Reporter said.

The Galactic Guardian Senshi saw their pictures on the screen and an immediate feeling that they know them from somewhere.

All of a sudden they heard two screams. One was from Shigeru and one was from Okido-Hakase.

"What was that?" The Galactic Guardian Senshi asked as they looked out of the window of Satoshi's Room.

"Shigeru and Ookido! Let's go! Solar Crystal Power Make Up!" Satoshi said as he switched to Sayomi then to Sailor Solaris.

"Terra Star Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Io.

"Ganymede Star Power Make Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Rhea Star Power Make Up!" Shuu said as he switched to Saika and then into Sailor Rhea.

"Triton Star Power Make Up!" Imite said as she transformed into Sailor Triton.

"It was a fake Star Seed. Both of them. They're gone. Oh well Sailor Researcher and Sailor Pokemon Trainer attack." Sailor Iron Mouse said as she disappeared.

"Sailor Researcher!" Ookido-Hakase-Phage(1) said.

"Sailor Pokemon Trainer!" Shigeru-Phage said.

Shigeru and Ookido were clothed in Sailor Suits.

All of the Galactic Guardian Senshi Attacked. They were weakened enough, but they didn't heal them.

"Oh no My healing Powers don't work!" Solaris said.

"We need some help." Terra said.

* * *

**_Back in Juban..._**

* * *

"Usagi you must accept your true form" Hotaru said as her and the other Senshi gave all their Power to Sailor Moon. Her Broach Changed to a Pure White.

"Princess, say Moon Eternal Make Up. You will become Eternal Sailor Moon." Setsuna said.

"Okay here I go. Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi said as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon(The Suit without the Tiara. Just the Moon Symbol is on her forehead. She also had some Beads coming from her Bangs. She also has Wings. HEr Sailor Collar Remains Blue and Gold. Her Skirt is now Half Blue and Half Gold. I will try to enter a URL for a picture of Eternal Sailor Moon on my Profile. The main part of the Leotard Section that the Skirt attaches two is white.)

She then left the rest of the Senshi behind and went to help the Galactic Guardians.

* * *

**_Back in Pallet City..._**

* * *

"We can't kill them and we can't heal them." Solaris said.

"I know we need Moon!" Terra said.

The rest of the Galactic Guardians agreed.

"Here I am! I am Eternal Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon said.

"Um we need your help Moon Princess." Solaris said.

"Star Serious Laser!" StarFighter said.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" StarMaker said.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" StarHealer said.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" The Starlights said.

"Right. Let see if I got this right. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon said.

"Beautiful!" Sailor Researcher and Sailor Pokemon Trainer said in unison as they went back to normal.

Shigeru and Ookido-Hakase were healed.

"I wish I could do that!" Solaris said.

"You will eventually. Bye now!" Moon said as she headed back to Juban.

"Um Starlights what were those and who was that Sailor Iron Mouse?" Solaris asked.

"Those were Phage. It looks like Galaxia has started her quest for everyone's Star Seeds." StarFighter said.

"Everytime a Blank Star Seed is Taken the victim becomes a Phage. Sailor Moon is the only one that can heal them. Sailor Iron Mouse is also one of Galaxia's Minions." StarMaker said.

"We all must work together. Star Seeds are a lot like the Rainbow Crystals that you had to find Princess Sayomi. When they are removed, the victims become Phage. They must be healed. We are here for you Galactic Guardians. We will see you later!" StarHealer said as her and the other Starlights disappeared.

"Okay let's go back inside." Solaris said after her and the others reverted back to their Civilian Guises. Sayomi and Saika switched back to Satoshi and Shuu.

Well another adventure has come to an end. What is Galaxia Planning? Can the Senshi stop the Dark Alliance? To find out stay tuned for more exciting adventures of **_Galactic Guardians_** Continue.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Solaris' gets into trouble when the light of the Bronze Crystal Fades. Will she/he ever be able to become Sailor Solaris/Solaris Knight ever again. My guess is that she/he will when she/he get's a new Transformation device. Maybe even a more Powerful attack. Happosai is given a Diamond Pod by Dr. Souichi Tomoe. What will he plant it on. No doubt something perverted. Will the Galactic Guardian Sailor Soldiers be able to survive? Stay Tuned. Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 25: Solaris' New Transformations_** coming soon!

(1)Phage: This type of monster is in Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars. Kind of like the Rainbow Crystal Holders in Sailor Moon Season I. Only they appear whenever a victim chosen by Galxia has a blank Star Seed the become a Phage. The names always start with Sailor.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, AshK.

* * *

**_Updated: 04/10/2007 Revised: 04/06/2008_****_

* * *

_**


	25. 25: Solaris' New Transformations

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update 04/11/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka Tamaki(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Mamoru x Usagi(of course), Haruka Tenoh x Michiru(Of Course)_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and Advisors I created. So don't Sue Me._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and Ranma 1/2 are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective Writers, Creators, And Authors._**

**_Copyright #2: BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 25: Solaris' New Transformations _**

**_Chapter Focus: All the Galactic Guardians and Advisors, and the Starlights. Special Appearances by Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon(though she still goes by Sailor Moon) and Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen. _**

**_

* * *

_****_Last time on Galactic Guardians..._****_

* * *

_**

The Sailor Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, and Galaxia made their debut. Shigeru Ookido and his Grandfather(Ookido-Hakase) were victims of the Star Seed Snatchers. They were turned into Phage's Sailor Pokemon Trainer, and Sailor Researcher. The Galactic Guardians couldn't help them out at all. Super Sailor Moon got a Power Up to her True Form Eternal Sailor Moon. She came in and saved the day. The Starlights helped out some too. That is where the story continues.

* * *

**_Pallet City, Kanto..._**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Pallet City. Alll of the Galactic Guardian Sailor Senshi were having a meeting. Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba were there as well visiting.

"Hey Usagi-Chan where is Chibiusa? Isn't she always tagging along with you and Mamoru? Where is Diana?" Kasumi asked.

"That's not the best question to ask her Kasumi-Chan." Mamoru said.

"Huh, why not Bro?" Kasumi asked.

"It's okay Mamo-Chan I will tell her. Chibiusa and Diana were originally from Crystal Tokyo. They went back to the 30th Century." Usagi said.

"I was offered to study abroad in the United States, but I turned it down." Mamoru said.

"Why didja do that Mamoru-San?" Satoshi asked.

"I had a bad feeling. Usako was in danger. I couldn't risk losing her again. By the way you can just call me Mamoru, we are a part of the same team you know." Mamoru said.

"Oh sorry about that Mamoru. So our leader, the Moon Princess is in danger. We will be here to protect her and you as long as you are here in Kanto Mamoru." Satoshi said.

"Yes, Oniisan we will help protect you and our future queen." Kasumi said.

"I appreciate that Imoutochan." Mamoru said to his Silver Millennium Twin Sister.

"We will help protect Crystal Tokyo. Even if it means our lives!" Ranma said.

"We definitely will your Highness." Akane said as her and Ranma bowed to the future king and queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"You can count on us!" Haruka said.

"Definitely." Shuu said.

"No doubt about it!" Nanako said.

"We are here to protect both of you as well as the Princess of Earth and her Fiance the Prince/Princess of the Solaris Colony." Imite said.

"We are here for you!" Sayuri said.

"We will guard you two with our lives if necessary whenever you're in Kanto, Johto, or Nerima." Ukyo said.

"We will definitely do our best to protect you! Nabiki said.

"Don't worry about it." Azusa said.

"Yes we will protect you. If it's necessary we will protect the rest of the original Solar System Senshi from Sailor Mercury to Sailor Pluto. By the way why did Chibiusa and Diana go back to the future?" Pikachu asked after he became Orion.

"Because they heard something about friends of theirs disappearing about the time the Amazoness Quartet showed up with the Amazon Trio. By the way Sailor Iron Mouse that you guys just met is part of the Sailor Animamates. They are Galaxia's Senshi. They are all trying to take over the universe." Luna said.

"She's the one that turned Shigeru and Ookido-Hakase into those Phage's, I think they're called, into Sailor Pokemon Trainer and Sailor Researcher. Usagi-Chan healed them. Moon Princess we may need you and Mamoru to stick around here a little longer." Satoshi said.

"We so totally will stick around. I mean if it's alright with my Mamo-Chan. It's been kind of boring in Juban ever since Chibiusa and Diana left. What do you think Mamo-Chan can we stay here for a while?" Usagi asked.

"We sure can Usako if it's okay with Satoshi and his Senshi." Mamoru said.

"Of course it is Mamoru." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, you can stay in this Gym. There is a three bedroom apartment upstairs in this Gym. Kasu-Chan and I plan on living there when we get married. It also has a nice living room too. A full Kitchen and a Full Bath. If Chibiusa comes back with Diana she can stay here too if she wants to." Satoshi said.

"Thanks!" Usagi and Mamoru said.

All of a sudden their Daimon Detector in their watches went off.

"Galactic Guardians we have to go. Let's go!" Satoshi said as he reached for his locket after switching genders..

"Right." Kasumi said.

"We will come too! We probably could help you!" Seiya said.

"Yes we could help out!" Taiki said.

"Yeah we can." Yaten said.

"How can you help us?" Ranma asked after switching to Ren.

"How?" Shuu said after he switched to Saika.

"How can you help us?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah how?" The rest of the Galactic Guardians asked.

"I will stay here with Mamoru and Usagi-Chan to help protect this Gym." Kakyuu said.

"We can help all of you out watch! Fighter Star Power Make Up!" Seiya said as he became a she and transformed into Sailor StarFighter.

"Yes Maker Star Power Make Up!" Taiki said as he became a she and transformed into Sailor StarMaker.

"Watch! Healer Star Power Make Up!" Yaten said as he became a she and Transformed into Sailor StarHealer.

"You guys are Sailor Soldiers too? I guess you can help us! Solar Crystal Power Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Terra Star Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"Phobos Star Power Make Up!" Ren said as she transformed into Sailor Phobos.

"Deimos Star Power Make Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Deimos.

"Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into the Green and Yellow Clad Senshi of Io.

"Ganymede Star Power Make Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Callisto Star Power Make Up!" Azusa said as she transformed into Sailor Callisto.

"Europa Star Power Make Up!" Sayuri said as she transformed into Sailor Europa.

"Rhea Star Power Make Up!" Saika said as she transformed into Sailor Rhea.

"Titan Star Power Make Up!" Ukyo said as she transformed into the Dark Indigo Clad Sailor Titan.

"Triton Star Power Make Up!" Imite said as she transformed into the Purple Clad Sailor Triton.

"Charon Star Power Make Up!" Nabiki said as she transformed into the Black Clad Senshi Sailor Charon.

Leaving Princess Kakyuu, Mamoru and Usagi behind at the gym they went off to Nerima.

* * *

**_Nerima District: Furinkan High School..._**

* * *

"What a Haul! What a Haul! Now to serve Master Wiseman and steal Pure Hearts. Thank you Professor Tomoe for this Diamond Pod. Master Wiseman will be pleased. No one to stop us anywhere! Arise Lingerie Lizard! Take these pure hearts and Revive Mistress 9 in the name of the Dark Alliance! Go my beauty! Ha ha ha hah hahahahahahahha!" Happosai said as he vanished.

The Daimon looked like a T-rex made up of Female Undergarments. It started flinging all sorts of female undergarments everywhere turning any man it touched into a woman and stole their pure hearts.

"Women are so much better looking than men. It's time to eliminate all men from this planet!" The Daimon said as she kept on turning all men into women.

"Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as she fried a flying female undergarment heading towards a guy.

"Ridding this planet of all men is unforgivable! Without men the Human Race will vanish forever! I will not forgive you for doing that. I am a pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit and in the name of the sun I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! I am Sailor Solaris.!" Solaris said.

"I will not let you destroy my planet like that. Men and Women live together on this planet in peace. I cannot forgive you for your sins. I am Sailor Terra and in the name of Earth I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said as she dissintegrated even more flying female undergarments.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Triton Rain Storm Smash!" Triton said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Smash!" Callisto said.

"Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" Titan said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"Deimos Flamehammer strike!" Deimos said.

"Take this Daimon! Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa said.

"Hey Sailor Solaris I will take that Bronze Crystal from you now!" Kunzite said as he was about to take it.

"I don't think so Kunzite! Welcome back to the good side! I will make sure you get respect once I turn you back. Solar Crystal Healing Escalation!" Solaris said as she shot a beam at Kunzite that engulfed him in a Bronze glow.

"Refresh!" Kunzite said as he turned back to his original self and teleported to Pallet City Gym.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym Arena..._**

* * *

Kunzite showed up. Usagi immediately got up and stood in front of Mamoru getting ready to transform.

"Don't worry Princess Serenity. I will not hurt my lord Prince Endymion of Earth." Kunzite said.

"I don't believe you. How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?" Usagi said.

"Let me handle it Usako. Kunzite I will not let you hurt Usako. You have to go through me. I will not let the Dark Alliance destroy this world. Beryl will lose again. Orion, Luna use your Lunar Powers to scan Kunzite's mind. That should tell you if we can trust him." Mamoru said after he pushed Usagi out of the way to protect her.

"Right away your majesty. Luna Mind Scan!" Luna said.

"Orion Mind Scan!" Orion said.

Moonbeams came out of the Crescent Moon Marks on Luna and Orion. Kunzite came up with a signature of Bronze Crystal Healing Energy.

"Well that settles it your majesty. Kunzite is clean. He has been healed by Solaris. He is on our side now. That's what I'm picking up. Luna how about you?" Orion asked.

"I am picking up the same thing you are Orion. He has been healed. Thanks to Princess Sayomi/Prince Satoshi." Luna said.

All of a sudden Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite teleported in.

"My Prince he has come back to our side. However you and Her Majesty Princess Serenity better go check on Solaris. The healing that she did totally exhausted the Bronze Crystal. Go now my Prince and Princess." Zoicite said as she cuddled with Kunzite.

"I'm glad to have you back old friend." Jadeite said.

"I was wondering when you would join us again." Nephrite said.

"Go Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Solaris, the Starlights and the Galactic Guardians need you. Princess Kakyuu you better go too." Kunzite said as he with Zoicite attached to him Teleported back to Mt. Silver.

"We will do that Kunzite welcome back. Mamo-Chan we have to go. If Solaris is in trouble, that means that Terra is in trouble too. Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi said as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Right Usako!" Mamoru said as he pulled out a Rose and Transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen-Sama. I will stay here and protect the Gym. You guys go. Help my Sailor Soldiers too." Kaakyu said.

"Will do Fireball Princess." Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen said as they ran out the door. Kaakyu immediately locked it.

* * *

**_Back at the Battle Scene in Nerima..._**

* * *

Solaris reverted back to Sayomi. She then willed the switch back to Satoshi.

"Solaris Knight Power!" Satoshi said as he tried to transform into Solaris Knight.

"Oh no it didn't work. Let me try this one Solar Crystal Power Make Up!" Satoshi said expecting to feel that change to Sayomi and then into Sailor Solaris, but nothing happened.

He/She kept on trying. Sayomi switched back to Satoshi and opened the locket. He/She noticed that the Bronze Crystal lost it's luster.

"Oh no the power is gone. Kasumi we are doomed. If I can't transform this planet is doomed.

"No do not talk like that! That is an order Prince Satoshi!" Eternal Sailor Moon said as her and Tuxedo Kamen appeared on the scene.

"Y-Your Majesty. I'm sorry. If I can't transform into Solaris Knight or Sailor Solaris this planet is doomed. Kasu-Chan is in danger too." Satoshi said he then bowed in sorrow and respect to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Sato-Chan! You cannot give up. Look at the Galactic Guardians they are protecting us with their lives. The Starlights are fighting along side them. Do not give up I will not let you!" Terra said as her Sigil glowed and she transformed into Princess Kasumi.

"Usako. Could you please go help the others. My sister I need to talk some sense into Satoshi here." Mamoru said as his Sigil glowed and he shifted to Prince Endymion.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan!" Eternal Moon said as she went to join the others at the battle scene.

* * *

**_Back to the Battle Scene..._**

* * *

"Star Serious Laser!" StarFighter said as she shot the Daimon.

"That Happosai really is a pervert. Making a Daimon like that! Star Gentle Uterus!" StarMaker said.

"I agree with you there. Phobos, Deimos, Titan, Charon, Callisto, Europa how do you deal with the shriveled up old pervert?" StarHealer asked.

"We just knock some sense into him like we are doing to this Daimon. Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"Yes we used to deal with his hijinks everyday when we lived in Nerima. Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said.

"It is nothing new. Callisto Blizzard Strom Smash!" Callisto said.

"As always, Nerima is a Chaos Magnet. Even before Ranma came. Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said.

"Oh okay back to work! Star Sensitive Inferno!" StarHealer said.

"Take this Daimon! Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!" Titan said.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard." Rhea said.

"Triton Rain Storm Smash!" Triton said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

The Daimon was on her last legs.

"Sailor Moon Now! Destroy that Daimon please your majesty." The Galactic Guardians said.

"Yes we need your help now!" The Starlights said.

"Oh right! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Beautiful!" The Daimon said as she returned back to the female undergarments she was made of.

The men that were turned into women also returned to being Men.

* * *

**_Back with Princess Kasumi, Prince Endymion, and Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi..._**

* * *

Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and started crying.

"I am a powerless Senshi. You guys are better off without me! Kasumi go you don't deserve a Powerless Prince/Princess like me." Princess Sayomi said.

"Sayomi! Pull yourself together. You need to switch to Male now! For this to work. And please stop crying." Princess Kasumi said as she kissed Sayomi on the forehead. Sayomi's Planetary Sigil glowed and she stopped crying. She also switched back to Prince Satoshi.

"K-Kasu-Chan can you forgive me?" Prince Satoshi said.

"Of Course I can silly. Now shut up and Kiss me!" Princess Kasumi said.

"Oh-Okay." Prince Satoshi said.

All of a sudden a yellow light came out of the Bronze Crystal and a Tan Light came out of Kasumi's Golden Crystal(yes Endymion and Kasumi both have the Golden Crystal since they are both Royalty of Earth. In fact they were twins in the Silver Millennium duh! Mamoru/Endymion was awakened before Kasumi/Princess Kasumi because he woke with Sailor Moon/Usagi/Princess Serenity).

"Guys look!" The Starlights said as they drew the Galactic Guardians' Attention to Prince Satoshi and Princess Kasumi.

"Sailor Moon look!" Sailor Phobos said.

"That is Princess Kasumi and Prince Satoshi's/Princess Sayomi's love." Sailor Moon says as she became Princess Serenity.

"Wow!" The rest of the Galactic Guardians said.

Those two lights that came from Princess Kasumi and Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi merged together. A transformation Broach the shape of a Sun appeared along with a Scepter also appeared. It wasn't Purple or Yellow it was Bronze.

"Satoshi look what our love created. It created the Solaris Cosmic Star Scepter. It's the perfect color for you. It matches your Crystal." Princess Kasumi said.

"But my crystal it--" Prince Satoshi was cut off by Moon.

"Prince Satoshi it will always be with you. It's inside your heart as Satoshi Tanaka/Prince Satoshi/Solaris Knight or as Sayomi Tanaka/Princess Sayomi/Sailor Solaris. To transform into the Solaris Knight as Satoshi say Solaris Cosmic Power. To transform into Sailor Solaris as Sayomi say Solar Cosmic Power. You will figure out what to do if you want to go to Sailor Solaris as Satoshi and if you want to go to Solaris Knight as Sayomi. I had to get several Power Ups before I became this form. You will probably have two more power ups before you become your true form as Solaris Knight or Sailor Solaris. Mamo-Chan and I have to go back to Juban with Luna. The others are probably wondering where we are. We will be seeing you. Solaris Knight/Sailor Solaris. Goodbye." Moon said.

"Yes we will. We have to swing by the gym and pick up Luna. See you later Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony." Tuxedo Kamen said as he and Eternal Moon vanished.

* * *

**_Back to action..._**

* * *

"One, Two, Three!" The Amazon Trio said as they found another target.

"Oh yeah we found a bunch of targets! Amazoness Quartet Ready!" CereCere said.

"PallaPalla wants to play with these people. Let PallaPalla see your dream mirrors children of Furinkan High School." PallaPalla said.

"Time to have fun!" I am ready." JunJun said.

"Let's go! Show me your dreams!" VesVes said.

"Colliding Ball!" The Amazoness Quartet said as they shot their orbs at the victims.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Victims said.

"Satoshi now it's time to transform again. Terra Star Power Make Up!" Princess Kasumi said as she became Sailor Terra.

"Right! Solaris Cosmic Power Transform!" Satoshi said as he became the Solaris Knight.

Everyone else was still transformed.

They all attacked.

"Now Solaris Knight!" Everyone said.

"Take this you monsters! I am the Solaris Knight! I will not stand for this. Solaris Cosmic Star Attack!" Solaris Knight said as he tried to shoot a beam from his scepter. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He took his cane out and tried to destroy the monsters. That didn't work very well either. Heck it didn't work at all.

"Drat! I guess I have to switch Genders." Solaris Knight(1) said as he switched to a female Solaris Knight. His outfit was too big and too heavy for her Female Frame.

"I can't move. Wait a minute! I so almost forgot! Do'h! I hate switching Speech Patterns! Solar Cosmic Power Make Up!" Solaris Knight-Chan said as she became Sailor Solaris.

"I can move now! Let me try this again. I know I have to twirl around and stuff. Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris(2) said as she Pirouetted around and around. Finally the attack was executed right. She sent a beam of Stars towards all the Remuli.

All of the remuli were hit dead on with the beam!

"Oh no not already! This is Stage Out!" All of the Remuli said.

"This isn't over Sailor Soldiers we will find Pegasus." The Amazon Trio said as they exitted throught their portals.

"All that work and none of them had the Golden Mirror. How come we are having problems finding the Golden Mirror again?" CereCere asked.

"We will be back Sailor Soldiers! We will find the Golden Mirror for Queen Nehelenia." JunJun, VesVes, and PallaPalla said in unison as they vanished along with CereCere.

Everyone then headed back to the gym. When they got there, they de-transformed.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

After de-transforming and shifting back to Satoshi everyone hung out for a while.

"Hey Kasu-Chan I wonder why my Solaris Cosmic Star Blast only works as Sailor Solaris." Satoshi mentioned.

"I have no idea Sato-Kun." Kasumi said.

The rest of the Galactic Guardians and the three lights and Princess Kakyuu were just as stumped.

Pluto then showed up.

"Satoshi Tanaka/Sayomi Tanaka/Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi/Solaris Knight/Sailor Solaris." Pluto said as she appeared right behind Satoshi.

"Do'h! Pluto! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" Satoshi said.

"I'm sorry force of habit. As I was saying, your Solaris Cosmic Star Blast only works as Sailor Solaris because your male Senshi form is not as powerful. Why do you think Kasumi-Chan/Sailor Terra has a major attack while Mamoru San/Tuxedo Kamen only throws roses and has an expandable cane?

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Because while your Solaris Knight form is Powerful and has powerful magic, it doesn't have as powerful magic as your Sailor Solaris Form. Your Aiku attack will be more powerful though. Since you, Kasumi, Ranma, and Akane have received Power Ups you can now use your Talismans without weakening. Satoshi-Kun your Talisman is meant for your male form while your scepter is made for your female form. The same thing with you Ranma-San. Once you figure out your Male Senshi guise your Katana will come in really handy. Even more handy than it comes in now. That is all I have to say right now. Farewell Galactic Guardians, Starlights. I will be watching you." Pluto said as she vanished back into the Time Stream.

"Well we all have school tomorrow!" Seiya said.

"Yes see ya!" Taiki said.

"Goodbye." Yaten said.

"Farewell Galactic Guardians." Kakyuu said as they dashed out the door of the Gym.

"We all have to go too!" The rest of the Galactic Guardians sans Ranma and Akane said as they went out the door.

"Ranma? Akane? Don't you have to go too?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes don't you?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually, we told Auntie Saotome that we were going to stay at a friends house. Is that okay with you?" Akane asked.

"It's fine with me, but I don't know if it's fine with Satoshi." Kasumi said.

"We do have a couple extra bedrooms. Are your sisters okay with you staying in the apartment with me Kasu-Chan?" Satoshi asked.

"Well duh! We are engaged you know. Or did you forget that little detail Baka?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh yeah. Engaged couples live together most of the time don't they?" Satoshi said as he put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Sato-Chan you are so totally dense. But I love you anyway. Shut up and kiss me." Kasumi said.

"O-okay." Satoshi said as he embraced Kasumi in a long passionate kiss.

"Um what's the answer to the question?" Ranma asked.

"Yes you two can stay the night. There are a couple of extra rooms in the apartment on the second floor of this Gym. You two can use one of them." Satoshi and Kasumi said as they broke the make-out scene and went right back to it.

Ranma and Akane got the same idea. They started making out too.

Where another adventure ends, another one begins. Kunzite has been healed and brought back to the side where he belongs. That healing by Sailor Solaris is what drained the last of the Bronze Crystals Energy. That is why Solaris Knight/Sailor Solaris had to get a power up. Stay tuned to **_Galactic Guardians_** for more to come!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_Next time: The Amazon Septet's last stand as Dead Moon Slaves. Eternal Sailor Moon and her four guardians must fight Fisheye, Hawkseye, and Tigerseye. Sailor Solaris, Sailor Terra, Sailor Deimos and Sailor Phobos must fight the Amazoness Quartet. Will the Senshi be able to heal the Amazon Septet? Why is Chibiusa back and aged by one year? Is she still going to want to be called Chibiusa. She looks just like Sailor Moon's original form when she is transformed only with Pink hair. What's up with that? _**Next time on Galactic Guardians:**_ _**Episode 26: Goodbye Septet Hello Neo Moon.**_ Coming soon! Be on the lookout! **_

* * *

_****_Author's Notes:_**

* * *

(1)Solaris Knight looks essentially the same. The only difference is that he has Bronze Chain Necklace with the Symbol of the Sun on it. Until I can come up with a new attack for Solaris Knight he will primarily use Solaris Plasma Blast. It's not as powerful as the Solaris Cosmic Star Blast, but it is still quite powerful.

(2)Sailor Solaris looks essentially the same. The only difference is that she has a Sun on her Tiara and the symbol of the Sun(a dot in the Center of a heart) on her choker.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

P.S. I would appreciate any ideas for a new attack for Solaris Knight.

P.P.S. Should Neo Moon's Fuku be pink like it was when she was Chibimoon or should it be blue and red like Sailor Moon's original Fuku?

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 04/13/2007_**

**_Revised: 04/07/2008_**

* * *


	26. 26: Goodbye Amazon Septet,Hello Neo Moon

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 04/14/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Mamoru x Usagi, Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: Galactic Guardian Senshi of Solaris, Terra, Phobos, Deimos, Io, and Rhea ; Eternal Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi as well as Mamoru._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors that I created._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 through 2008 by AshK._**

**_Episode 26: Goodbye Amazon Septet, Hello Neo Moon_**

**_New Characters: Chibiusa Returns her age is now 15; JunJun, VesVes, CereCere, and PallaPalla: also age 15_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last time on BSSM: Galactic Guardians..._****_

* * *

_**

Solaris Knight/Sailor Solaris got a Power Up. The third of five. He/She healed Kunzite. Happosai created a Youma made from female undergarments. Whenever a female undergarment touched a male victim, it would immediately turn the male female. After being weakened by the Galactic Guardians and the Starlights, Eternal Sailor Moon destroyed the Daimon. After that happend all the men-turned-women returned to men. Ranma/Ren and Akane decided to stay in the apartment with Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi all night. Could this indeed be the Amazon Septet's last stand? You will just have to read to find out.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

It is a beautiful day in Pallet City. Satoshi and Kasumi are just waking up. Ranma and Akane are still asleep.

"Oh what a great sleep. How about you Kasu-Chan?" Satoshi asked.

"It was even better with you sleeping beside me Sato-Chan."(You know I don't write Lemons so don't go thinking that.) Kasumi said as she gave Satoshi a nice passionate kiss.

"Th-thanks Kasu-Chan. Hey wanna have fun with Ranma and Akane?" Satoshi said then asked after him and Kasumi broke their passionate kiss.

"Yes let's do this. Pikachu switch to Orion please Satoshi and I have a plan that will wake Ranma and Akane up. We need you to be able to talk so you can add your input. Is that okay with you?" Kasumi asked.

"I would love to do that. All three of us always played tricks on them in the Silver Millennium." Orion said after he switched from Pikachu.

Satoshi switched to Sayomi. He needed to be a she to say something the way he/she actually wanted to say it.

"This is going to be so totally out of this world. What do you think Kasu-Chan?" Sayomi said then asked.

"You are so right. Sayomi, Orion come here gather around." Kasumi said.

The plan was then set. Orion got into place. Sayomi got into place and released his Feraligatr, Sceptile, Charizard, and Torkoal.

Kasumi sent out her Golduck. She also sent out her Corsola.

"Hey Ranma, Akane time to wake up." Sayomi said as she entered the room.

"If you don't wake up soon you will miss a challenger challenging Sayomi for the Cyclone Badge." Kasumi chuckled.

"Just a few more minutes." Ranma said.

"Then we'll get up." Akane said.

"Orion after the other attacks use your Volt Tackle." Sayomi whispered into Orion's ear.

"Feraligatr use a light water gun on Akane and Ranma. Sceptile use your Pound attack on the ground. Charizard, Torkoal get ready for a Metal Claw and a Flamethrower just do a light one. We don't want the Gym burning down." Sayomi whispered to the others.

"Golduck Confusion, Corsola Pin Missile." Kasumi whispered.

"When we leave the room you know what to do." Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

Sayomi switched back to Satoshi and left hand-in-hand with Kasumi.

"Now!" Both Kasumi and Satoshi said.

The attacks hit home. Ranma and Akane immediately woke up. Before that happened however, Satoshi and Kasumi recalled their Pokemon.

"Hey what's the big idea!? Phobos/Deimos Star Power Make Up!" Ranma and Akane said. This switched Ranma to Ren and Transformed her into Sailor Phobos. Akane then transformed into Sailor Deimos.

They both heard laughing coming from the Gym Arena Below. They ran down the stairs ready for battle only to stare into the face of a laughing Satoshi and Kasumi.

"GUYS THAT WAS SO NOT CALLED FOR!" Phobos said as she de-transformed into Ren and then reverted back to Ranma.

"You guys are so totally dead!" Deimos said as she de-transformed into Akane and summoned Mallet-Sama. Ranma tried throwing Moko Takabishas. However Satoshi, Kasumi and Orion dodged. They then settled down.

"You guys are heavy sleepers." Satoshi said.

"Yes, you wouldn't wake up when we tried to get you to." Kasumi said.

"We will get you back sometime! You just watch!" Ranma said.

"You will so pay for that you Bakas." Akane said as she made Mallet-Sama disappear.

"We would like to see you try! Nyahhhhhh!" Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi, pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. Ranma shifted to Ren and did the same thing.

"We so got you good!" Kasumi said as she mirrored Sayomi.

"We will so get you back!" Akane said as she mimicked Ren.

Orion had enough of them fighting and shocked them. They immediately wised up

The main part of the day went by uneventfully. Satoshi/Sayomi won his/her Gym Battle again. He/She hasn't had to give away any badges yet. All four of them just sat down to watch T.V. along with Orion who switched back to Pikachu. Sayomi and Ren then shifted back to Satoshi and Ranma.

* * *

**_That Afternoon..._**

* * *

Haruka and Shuu just got off of school. They decided they would pay a visit to Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi's Gym, which happened to have an apartment upstairs where four of the other 10 Galactic Guardians were watching television.(Since they are engaged Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi live together.)

"Hey Shuu could I see your female form in a dress? It would look so cute on you." Haruka asked and then said.

"Haruka, not right now I am a guy at the moment. Let's just get to the Pallet City Gym." Shuu said.

"Oh okay." Haruka said.

Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Artemis and Luna decided that they better go see Satoshi and company.

"Hey Haruka-Chan how are you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm fine Usagi-Chan. What brings you and your gang here?" Haruka asked.

"I have a bad feeling. This place is going to be attacked." Rei said.

"We have that strange feeling too. Also we just wanted to visit our Prince/Princess and his/her girlfriend." Shuu said.

"Hey look Usagi-Chan it's the Pallet City Gym." Minako pointed out.

"Well Mina-Chan why don't you ring the doorbell?" Usagi asked.

"I'm afraid that Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi will be mad that we woke them up." Minako said.

"Mina-Chan it's 3:30 in the afternoon. They will be up by now." Ami said.

"Yeah Mina-Chan let's go ring the doorbell already." Makoto said.

"Okay Mako-Chan." Minako said as she rang the doorbell.

"I wonder what my sister and her Boyfriend/Girlfriend are upto?" Mamoru asked.

Ranma opened the door.

"Ranma what are you doing here?" Haruka, Shuu, and the Inners asked.

"Akane and I spent the night here last night. Satoshi and Kasumi are in the apartment. You ten sure showed up unannounced." Ranma said as he almost shuttered at the sight of Luna and Artemis but shook it off. He knew that they weren't real Earth Cats so they didn't have any intention of attacking him.

"Ranma what's going on? Oh hi guys! Satoshi and Kasumi are upstairs in the apartment. I will take you up there. For some odd reason Satoshi, Kasumi, Ranma and I expected you to show up. Oh same with you Haruka and Shuu." Akane said.

"Well come on guys don't just stand there let's go up to the apartment." Ranma said as he and Akane went upstairs followed by the Inners, Mamoru, and 2 of the other eight Galactic Guardians. Luna and Artemis followed close behind.

"Hey guys! How are you my Princess." Satoshi said as he bowed.

"Sato-Kun you don't have to call me Princess unless you want me to call you Prince or Princess." Usagi said.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Usagi-Chan. Kasumi and I just didn't expect you, the inners, and Mamoru to come here. We knew about Haruka and Shuu because they called us on the communicator before they left Petalburg." Satoshi said.

"No problem Sato-Kun." Usagi said.

"Nice to see you again my brother. It always nice to see you." Kasumi said.

"Nice to see you too Imoutochan." Mamoru said.

"We felt a disturbance. That is why we came here." Rei said.

"Kasumi and I had a cold feeling." Satoshi said.

"I think the Amazon Septet is going to try to attack again." Kasumi said.

The Amazon Septet was on top of the Pallet City Gym ready to do a show.

"Dream Dream Don't Doubt it. A Dream is a dream that dreaming children have." Piped the Amazoness Quartet.

"Time to find Pegasus. In honor of Queen Nehelenia. She is the true Queen of the Moon." The Amazon Trio stated.

They all went to the park. They saw everyone talking, chatting and having fun.

"One Two Three." The Amazon Trio said as they trapped all of the public.

"Show us all of your dream mirrors." The Amazoness Quartet stated.

"Colliding Ball!" The Amazoness Quartet said as they took out their Pool Cues.

Everyone in Pallet City Park Screamed as their dream mirrors were exposed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed.

Everyone in the Pallet City Gym heard the screams.

"Oh no that feeling was right! Mars Crystal Power!" Rei said.

"Let's go Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami said.

"Right! Jupiter Crystal Power!" Makoto said.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Minako said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usagi said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ranma said after he shifted to Sayomi.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Shuu said after he shifted to Saika.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Make Up!" All of the Female Senshi said.

"Okay I will try this. If this weakens me I am going back to Sailor Solaris. Solaris Cosmic Power Transform!" Satoshi said as he transformed into Solaris Knight and called on his Aiku.

"That's cool!" Solaris Knight said.

"Okay let's get going!" Mamoru said as he raised a Rose and Transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

**_In Pallet City Park..._**

* * *

The Amazon Septet looked dejected. Another false attempt. Nehelenia was not going to be pleased.

"Come our Remulus eat all of the dreams and destroy them if possible." The Amazon Septet said.

"Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon and I will not let you destroy these beautiful dreams! I will punish you!" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury said.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter said.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock." Venus said.

"Hold it right there! I am the Solaris Knight and I will punish you in the name of our Sun! Solaris Aiku Blaster!" Solaris Knight said as he executed an attack with his Aiku.

"You will so pay for your actions! I will not tolerate it! I am Sailor Terra" Terra said as she pulled out her Spear.

"Beautiful dreams are not to be destroyed. My name is Tuxedo Kamen!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"In the name of the Earth you will pay!" Terra and Tuxedo Kamen said in unison.

"Earth Twin Double Attack!" Terra and Tuxedo Kamen said as they executed a very powerful attack with Terra's Spear and Kamen's Cane.

"What you two were twins in the White Moon Silver Millennium?" The Amazon Septet asked.

"Yes we were. How else can there be two people guided by the Power of Earth?" Terra and Kamen asked in unison.

"I am Sailor Io! Taking beautiful dreams from the good people of Pallet City is unforgivable! In the name of Jupiter's Moon Io I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Moon why did you give me the habit of making a Speech?" Io asked.

"It's in the contract Io. Now get going!" Eternal Moon said.

"Yes your Majesty. Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said after she bowed to Eternal Moon.

"I will also not forgive you! I will punish you in the name of Rhea! I am Sailor Rhea! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

"I cannot let those girls hog all the glory! Phobos Knight Star Power Transform!" Phobos said as he transformed into Phobos Knight.

"Phobos Knight? I knew there was a reason I fell for you!" Deimos said.

Phobos Knight looks almost like the Solaris Knight. The only exception is his armor is Primarily White Outlined in Violet Red. On his Forehead is a Silver Circlet with a Violet Red Phobos Symbol in the Center. Sailor Phobos was replaced with Phobos Knight with his Talisman in his hand.

"Phobos Katana Blaster!" Phobos Knight said as he shot a blast from his Katana eliminating a few Remuli while he was at it.

"Daemos Mallet Blaster Attack!" Daemos said as she shot a beam from her Mallet leveling and dusting a number of Remuli.

"Not fair why do I have to be a girl while Phobos and Solaris get to be guys. I will not let them be the only ones! Rhea Knight Star Power Transform!" Rhea said as she transformed into a he that was Dusty-Rose Clad Knight in shining armor with a Bronze Circlet with the Symbol of Rhea adorned in the center of the Dusty-Rose Jewel that was centered into the Circlet.

"I am the Rhea Knight! I will also destroy all of your monsters with a Rhea Razor Leaf Storm!" Rhea Knight said as he executed the attack destroying the Remuli.

"Stage Out!" All of the Remuli said as the Dream Mirrors were Returned.

Phobos Knight and Rhea Knight reverted back to Sailor Phobos and Sailor Rhea and almost collapsed. Luckily Deimos and Io caught them.

"Guys are you okay?" Io and Deimos asked.

"We're fine just a little drained." Phobos said.

"We will be just fine." Rhea said.

"Oh I better switch to be fair. Is that a problem Terra?" Solaris Knight asked.

"Maybe it will be best until Phobos and Rhea get used to their Male Senshi Forms." Terra said.

"Okay. Solar Cosmic Power Make Up!" Solaris Knight said he transformed into a she and then into Sailor Solaris.

"We will take on Eternal Sailor Moon and her gang!" The Amazon Trio said.

"That is just fine with me. Mars, Mercury, Tuxedo Kamen, Jupiter, Venus?" Eternal Moon asked.

"Yes that is fine with us!" The Inners and Tuxedo Kamen said.

"That is just fine we will take on the Galactic Guardians since two of them are weakened." The Amazoness Quartet said.

"Not anymore Amazoness Quartet!" Rhea and Phobos said in unison.

"What how?" The Amazoness Quartet asked.

Both Teams of Senshi went to opposite ends of the park. A portal appeared in the sky and a Teenage Chibiusa fell unceremoniusly on her butt.

"Ow! Pluto has got to get that fixed. Oh well looks like the Galactic Guardians are following the Amazoness Quartet. I wonder if them appearing in this time has anything to do with my guardians disappearing. They do look like Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta. I must have them healed. Luna-P hide. I have to follow the Galactic Guardians." Teenage Usa said.

"Miss Usa what do you want me to do?" An adult Diana asked.

"Go find Luna and Artemis. I'm sure Orion is with them too. I have to go and help Sailor Solaris and the others. Moon Crisis Make Up!" Teenage Usa said as she transformed into Sailor Neo Moon. She then teleported to the side of the park with the Galactic Guardians.

* * *

**_With the Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

"Amazoness Quartet! I will not forgive you for trying to steal beautiful dreams! I am Sailor Solaris. I will punish you in the name of the Sun!" Sailor Solaris said.

"We have had it with you! We will never forgive you. I am Sailor Phobos and I will punish you in the name of Phobos." Sailor Phobos said.

"I have no idea why you try to steal beautiful dreams and find Pegasus, but I will not let you! I am Sailor Rhea." Sailor Rhea said.

"I am tired of you threatening my planet! I am the beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Terra. In the name of the Earth, I shall punish you!" Terra said.

"You are going down Amazoness Quartet! I will punish you in the name of Io! I am the beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Io! In the name of Jupiter's Moon Io I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Io said as she pointed at the Amazoness Quartet.

"I will not forgive you for your deeds! I am the beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Daemos. In the name of Mars' Moon Deimos I shall punish you!" Deimos said.

"Enough! Let's find Pegasus! Colliding Ball!" The Amazoness Quartet said as they fired their orbs at the Galactic Guardians. Their dream mirrors shown brightly. However none of them were gold. All the Remuli appeared and were about to eat the dreams when someone showed up!

"Hold it right there! PallaPalla, JunJun, CereCere, VesVes; I thought we were friends. I know we can heal you. Come back to the good side!" The Pink Clad Senshi begged.

"It's you the holder of Pegasus! We remember you. You may be older, but I'm sure you still have Pegasus! Colliding Ball!" PallaPalla said as she sent a ball at Sailor Neo Moon. It collided. The Golden Mirror didn't appear.

"What why?" PallaPalla asked.

Neo Moon grabbed the mirror and put it back inside her.

"Pegasus is still my dream, but it has passed onto someone else. You failed again. Your Remuli are dusted. I am Sailor Neo Moon! Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said as she dusted the Remuli.

"Oh no Stage Out!" The Remuli all said in unison.

* * *

**_Back with the Original Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen..._**

* * *

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Moon said as she excecuted the attack at the Amazon Trio.

"Beautiful!" The Amazon Trio said as they were healed and returned to being human.

"Let us go to the other side of the park. We can help you against the Amazoness Quartet." The Amazon Trio said in unison.

"Right!" All the Senshi said as they Sailor Teleported to the other side of the park. The former Amazon Trio ran to the other side of the park.

* * *

**_Back with the others..._**

* * *

The mirrors were returned to the Galactic Guardians.

"My name is Sailor Neo Moon now(her skirt is the White, Gold, and Pink like it was as Super Chibimoon)." Neo Moon said.

"Galaxy Quartet now aim for their orbs. That should heal them again." Neo Moon said.

"Okay Neo Moon! Solaris Aiku!" Sailor Solaris said.

"Right! Terra Spear!" Sailor Terra said.

"Okay here I go! Phobos Katana!" Phobos said.

"All right! Deimos Mallet!" Deimos said.

Four lights combined to form the Second Holy Grail. Sailor Solaris took it. Let's see if I can remember how this works. Solar Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said.

She got more decorations in her hair. Yellow Beads appeared at the top of her head in her hair. Her front bow remained Purple. The Ribbon on the small of her back became a Solid Yellow Color. The ends of the Ribbon became longer. Her skirt became completely White with Bronze and Purple Stripes at the base of the Skirt. Super Sailor Solaris was born. Her Scepter appeared in her hand.

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Solaris said as her attack wiped out the orbs. She then fell to her knees. Terra and the others saw this.

"Super Sailor Solaris! Are you okay?" Terra responded.

"I will be fine I just feel weak." Super Solaris said as she reverted back to Solaris. Terra kept her from falling as did the others.

Eternal Sailor Moon and the others now showed up. They saw that the quartet was now without their orbs.

"Okay now to heal them. Hey Chibimoon welcome back!" Eternal Moon said.

"Eternal Moon I am now Neo Moon. The Amazoness Quartet appearing again in this time is the reason that my guardians in Crystal Tokyo disappeared. You need to completely heal them now!" Neo Moon said.

"Okay I will do that for you Daughter! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Beautiful!" The Amazoness Quartet said as they were healed.

Neo Moon and the Galactic Guardians de-transformed along with the others when they arrived back at the Pallet City gym.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

"Chibiusa-Chan can we still call you that or do you prefer Usa-Chan?" Satoshi asked after he reverted from Sayomi.

"Yes which do you prefer?" Shuu said after he reverted from Saika.

"Will ya let us know?" Ranma said after he reverted from Ren.

"Yes Please Young Princess." Akane said.

"We would really appreciate it." Haruka said.

"Please?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually you can either call me Chibiusa-Chan or Usa-Chan." Teenage Usa said.

"Good!" All the Inners and Mamoru agreed.

Luna, Artemis, Diana and Orion came down from the apartment.

"Hey Chibiusa-Chan! How are you? What are you doing here?" Luna and Artemis asked.

"I will show you Mother Father!" Diana said as she did a flip and four Henshin Wands appeared. One was Green marked with a "J," one was marked with a "P" and Light Blue. One was marked with a "C" and Pink. One was marked with a "V" and Red.

"What are they?" Everyone asked confused.

"They are Henshin Wands for my Guardians. CereCere, PallaPalla, VesVes, and JunJun. They are really Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Juno. Nehelenia found them and brainwashed them again. That is why my friends disappeared. I have got to find them and give them to those girls we just healed." Teenage Usa said.

"Oh." Satoshi said.

"Small Lady are you going to be here for a while?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I will. Call me Usa or Chibiusa, but don't call me Small Lady. As you can see I am not small anymore." Teenage Usa said.

"I know you aren't Pumpkin." Mamoru said as he gathered his future daughter in a hug.

"We are so glad you came back sweetie! We love you. Mamo-Chan can we stay here?" Usagi asked.

"What about school?" Mamoru asked.

"I can transfer all of you here!" A voice said it was Sailor Pluto. Satoshi and Usagi jumped. Usagi started to cry and Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and also started to cry.

"Pluto you are so totally mean Waaaaaaaah!" Usagi said as she cried.

"Yes no kidding Waahhhhhhhh!" Sayomi said as she cried.

"Oh sorry Princess Sayomi, Princess Serenity. My humble apologies." Setsuna said after De-transforming from Pluto.

"Apology accepted." Sayomi said as she became Satoshi again.

"Are you sure Setsuna?" Satoshi asked.

"It won't be too much trouble will it?" Kasumi asked.

"Where will we live?" Usagi asked.

"You can stay with us. I think Ranma and Akane are going back to Juban." Satoshi said.

"Actually we are. We will be seeing you around your majesties." Ranma and Akane said as they headed out the door.

"Bye!" Satoshi and Kasumi waved in unison.

Ranma and Akane are now out of site.

* * *

**_After Ranma and Akane departed..._**

* * *

"Satoshi, Kasumi are you sure it's alright to live here with you. Mamo-Chan and I aren't even engaged yet." Usagi said.

"That reminds me. Usako, I know you are still two years away from legal marrying age, but I was wondering if." Mamoru said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Usako will you marry me since we are destined to be together?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh Mamo-Chan! Yes I will marry you." Usagi said as she passionately kissed Mamoru.

Satoshi and Kasumi passionately kissed. Shuu and Haruka passionately kissed.

"Hey Chibiusa why do we feel like we know you?" CereCere asked.

"Yes PallaPalla seems to know you from somewhere." PallaPalla said.

"I do to." JunJun said.

"Who are you that we feel so protective of you? Didn't we used to be enemies?" VesVes asked.

"Yes we did but Eternal Moon healed you." Teenage Usa said as she pointed to Usagi.

"That's right." Usagi said after breaking Mamoru's hold. She really didn't want to, but she had to say hi to them again.

"I wanted to be friends with you. After we broke Nehelenia's Control over you. Then I found out that you were back to being our enemies. That's all changed now. Galactic Guardians please introduce yourselves both your forms in the case of Satoshi and Shuu." Usagi said as she briefly switched to Neo Queen Serenity.

"Yes your majesty." The Galactic Guardians said as they bowed to her.

"I am known as Satoshi Tanaka. I am also known as the Solaris Knight. I am also known as Prince Satoshi of the Solaris Colony." Satoshi said as he transformed into Solaris Knight, shifted to Prince Satoshi, and reverted back to Satoshi Tanaka.

"I am also known as Sayomi Tanaka. As well as Sailor Solaris. I am also known as Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony" Sayomi said after she switched from Satoshi and transformed into Sailor Solaris and shifted to Princess Sayomi. She then de-transformed and reverted back to Satoshi.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa. I am also known as Sailor Terra the Twin Sister of Tuxedo Kamen. I am also known as Princess Kasumi of Earth the Twin Sister of Prince Endymion of Earth. Which is the reason why the Earth Twin Attack exists." Kasumi said as she showed the former Amazoness Quartet all of her forms.

"My name is Shuu Shizune, I am also known as Saika Shizune." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"I am also watch! Rhea Star Power Make Up!" Saika said as she transformed into Sailor Rhea. She then reverted back to Saika and then to Shuu.

"Also watch this. Rhea Knight Star Power Transform!" Shuu said as he transformed into the Rhea Knight. He then went back to Shuu.

"My name is Haruka Tamaki. I am a Pokemon Coordinator from Petalburg City in Hoenn." Haruka said.

"Oh I almost forgot! Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into Sailor Io. She then returned to Haruka.

"Nice to meet all of you. Let's be friends." PallaPalla said.

"Okay!" Everyone said as they put their hands together.

Fisheye, Tigerseye, and Hawkseye were also there. They were returned to being human again. They now knew who all the Senshi were. They weren't sure if there were any others. The former Amazon Septet has yet to meet Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. They just met Setsuna Meioh A.K.A. Sailor Pluto.

Setsuna then transformed and set off to set up identities for the former Trio. The Quartet decided they would just keep their names.

"As I was saying, we are all five from the future known as Crystal Tokyo. You are my guardians. When Nehelenia regained control of you, you disappeared from the Crystal Palace. I have now found you. Mamo-Chan and Usagi-Oneechan are my future parents the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. You were chosen to be my guardians." Teenage Usa said.

"Okay who are we?" The former Amazoness Quartet asked.

"Usagi-Oneechan you and Mamo-Chan and the inners need to return to Juban." Teenage Usa said.

"Why Chibiusa-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Yes my future daughter why?" Mamoru asked.

"Juban needs all six of you. I'm sure the Galactic Guardians will protect us. That is if we can stay here. Please Kasumi-Oneechan, Satoshi-Oniichan/Sayomi-Oneechan? Teenage Usa said as she did the dreaded Puppy dog face. The former Amazoness Quartet and the future Sailor Quartet did the same thing.

"We will go back to Juban all 6 of us! Do you Satoshi/Sayomi Tanaka and Kasumi Yawa promise to protect my future daughter and her guardians?" Usagi asked.

"Yes your majesty. All of the other Galactic Guardians will also protect them." Kasumi and Satoshi said in unison as they bowed.

"Luna, Artemis, I will protect Diana with my life if necessary. Do you accept my help?" Orion asked as he bowed to Luna and Artemis.

"Yes we do. Mamoru, girls let's go." Luna and Artemis said in unison.

The Senshi and Mamoru transformed and teleported to Juban along with Luna and Artemis.

* * *

**_After the Senshi, Mamoru, and the Lunar Advisors Left..._**

* * *

"Okay we only have two extra rooms besides ours." Kasumi said.

"Usa-Chan you can have one of the rooms. We will put four Futons in the other room." Satoshi said.

"You do however realize that even though we are only a few years older than you five, we will be considered your guardians." Kasumi said.

"What why?" PallaPalla asked.

"Because Setsuna and her majesty charged us with protecting you. Are you willing to listen to us, even though we are going to be older Siblings to you?" Satoshi asked.

"Of Course Satoshi-Oniichan/Sayomi-Oneechan." CereCere said.

"You know we will Kasumi-Oneechan." JunJun said.

"We sure will you guys!" VesVes said.

"Of course we will Satoshi-Oniichan/Sayomi-Oneechan and Kasumi-Oneechan." Teenage Usa said.

"What about us?" Fisheye asked.

"Yeah what about us?" Tigerseye asked.

"Hmm?" Hawkseye asked.

"I will take you back to the Crystal Forest." Pegasus said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Really?" The former Amazon Trio asked.

"Really." Pegasus said as he took them back to his dream world.

The former trio then disappeared.

"We need to have new names." CereCere said.

"No problem!" Pluto said as she appeared again. She then became Setsuna.

"CereCere your new identity is Chikako Tanaka." Setsuna said.

"Okay!" The newly named Chikako Tanaka said.

"JunJun your new name is simple enough it's Juria Tanaka." Setsuna said.

"Alright! I like it! The newly named Juria Tanaka said.

"VesVes your new identity is Hoshi Tanaka." Setsuna said.

"Sounds good to me Setsuna. I like it." The newly named Hoshi Tanaka said.

"PallaPalla your new identity is Momoko Tanaka." Setsuna said.

"I like it thanks Setsuna-San." The newly named Momoko Tanaka said.

"Um Setsuna why did you use my last name?" Satoshi asked.

"Because I told your mom about four orphans that were found. They needed a place to stay. She is the one that suggested that they live with you. Since you and Kasumi are engaged and living together, she thought it would be good to give you some responsibility. Oh by the way she decided to adopt Usa-Chan as well. So her name is now Usagi Tanaka." Setsuna said.

"Plu why did you do that? What do Mamo-chan and Usagi-Oneechan think about it?" Teenage Usa asked.

"They like it. Since you will be staying in Pallet City with Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi, they figured it was best. You will be reunited with your parents in Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna said.

"Thanks Plu! I always wanted to learn more about Satoshi-Oniichan/Sayomi-Oneechan and Kasumi-Oneechan since I am around them a lot in Crystal Tokyo." Usa said.

"You're welcome Small Lady. I must go now." Setsuna said as she transformed into Sailor Pluto and vanished into the Timestream back to Juban.

"Oh I almost forgot! Diana do you have those wands?" Usa asked.

"Yes I do." Diana said as she flipped and made them appear.

"Chikako(CereCere) you are Sailor Ceres of my Court." Usa said as she handed the Pink and Pewter wand to her.

"Juria(JunJun) you are Sailor Juno of my Court." Usa said as she handed the Light Green and Brown Wand to her.

"Hoshi(VesVes) you are Sailor Vesta of my Court." Usa said as she handed the Red and Black Wand to her..

"Momoko(PallaPalla) you are Sailor Pallas of my Court." Usa said as she handed the Light Blue Wand to her.

"We have a lot of other friends for you to meet." Satoshi said.

"They are a lot of fun too." Kasumi said.

"You will like them." Harika said.

"I guarantee it." Shuu said.

Haruka and Shuu had to go back to Hoenn. After waving goodbye to Satoshi, Kasumi and the others they left.

* * *

**_The Dark Alliance Headquarters in Dark City..._**

* * *

"So I have lost my Amazon Septet. I will just recruit more to serve my purpose. Zirconia!" Nehelenia said.

"Yes my queen?" Zirconia asked.

"I wish for you to recruit the following Nerimans so I can have my revenge on the White Moon. Tatewaki Kuno the self-proclaimed Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. He will serve me well. Pantyhose Taro, his grudge against Ranma Saotome is just what I need. I will also take over the Tojho falls Base. Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Kosaburo, and Yamato of Team Rocket will also serve me well. Those will be known as my Dead Moon Circus Septet." Nehelenia said as she took her tent to the top of Tojho Falls.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia. You are the true queen of the Moon." Zirconia said as he went out searching for the people. At least for Pantyhose Taro and Tatewaki Kuno.

* * *

**_Back to Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay here Satoshi-Oniichan/Sayomi-Oneechan and Kasumi-Oneechan." Usa said.

"Don't worry about it Chibiusa. It is our duty to Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo." Satoshi said.

"Yes, it's the least we can do. After all Usagi-Chan is a great ruler at least from what we've seen." Kasumi said.

"Usagi-Oneechan has her moments." Teenage Usa said.

"Thanks everyone!" The newly awakened Sailor Quartet said in unison.

"You're welcome!" Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.

They all noticed it was getting late. It was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight everyone!" Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison as they went into their room.

"Good Night Onniichan and Oneechan." Teenage Usa and her Protectors said in unison as they went to bed.

Well where one adventure ends, another begins. Ther is only two more chapter of **_Arc II: The Search for the Royalty of the Solaris Colony_** left. The rest of the Galactic Guardians as well as the Starlights have yet to meet the Sailor Quartet. This will happen in the next chapter. Super Sailor Solaris will make another appearance. With the help of Neo Moon and the Sailor Quartet, The Starlight Senshi and Princess Kakyuu. Will they be able to defeat the next attack from the Sailor Animamates? Well you will just have to see.

After Chapter 28, I will go on to the next arc of this story. I don't know how long it will be. Here is the title for the next Arc: **_Arc III: Beryl's Last Stand._** Here is a mini-summary: Angry at the fact that she lost all of her generals to the good side, she goes in search of more General's and Brain Washes them. They will be two guys and two girls. I need some ideas on who to pick. They can either be from Ranma 1/2, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Pokemon or they can be OC's. Please pick wisely. I will be waiting.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: The rest of the Galactic Guardians, the Sailor Starlights, and Princess Kakyuu meet the Sailor Quartet and Neo Moon. Tomoe is still after pure hearts to awaken Mistress 9 which at this point is still slumbering inside of Kodachi. Also this may be the end of Eugeal. Will the Galactic Guardians, Starlight Senshi, Princess Kakyuu, and Neo Moon and the Sailor Quartet be able to defeat Eugeal? To find out stay tuned. Next time on _**Galactic Guardians**:_** _Episode 27: Eugeal's Last Stand_** Coming soon.

Wow! That was a long chapter! Over 6,070 Words! I hope you like it! Please read and review. Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated: 04/30/2007 Revised: 04/07/2008_**

* * *


	27. 27: Eugeal's Last Stand

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 04/17/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Mamoru x Usagi, Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: Galactic Guardian Senshi, The Asteroid Senshi, the Starlight Senshi, and Princess Kakyuu_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors that I created._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 27: Eugeal's Last Stand_**

**_

* * *

_****_Last time on Galactic Guardians..._****_

* * *

_** The Amazon Septet was defeated. Chibiusa came back from the Thirtieth Century to search for her four guardians. It turned out that CereCere, VesVes, JunJun, and PallaPalla were her four guardians from Crystal Tokyo. They were re-recruited by Nehelenia to search for Pegasus. After being healed they were given new names. CereCere was now known as Chikako Tanaka, VesVes was now known as Hoshi Tanaka, JunJun was now known as Juria Tanaka, and finally PallaPalla was now known as Momoko Tanaka. Hanako Tanaka also adopted Teenage Usa into the family. Her name is now Usagi Tanaka. They all live with Satoshi/Sayomi and Kasumi. The Senshi that go with the names: Chikako(CereCere): Sailor Ceres, Hoshi(VesVes): Sailor Vesta, Juria(JunJun): Sailor Juno, and finally Momoko(PallaPalla): Sailor Pallas. And we all know that Teenage Usa is Sailor Neo Moon. Now Nehelenia has taken over Tojho Falls and recruited Team Rocket(Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, Kosaburo, and Yamato as part of the Dead Moon Circus Septet. Zirconia is now in search of Ryoga Hibiki and Pantyhose Taro to complete the Septet. What will happen now? Read on to find out.

* * *

**_Pallet City..._**

* * *

It is another wonderful day in Pallet City. Satoshi and Kasumi are now having breakfast with their new family. Their new family consists of Usagi(Chibiusa), Chikako, Hoshi, Juria, and Momoko Tanaka. They also have Diana and Pikachu/Orion and Azumarrill/Virgo eating breakfast too.

"You girls better eat up! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Satoshi said.

"Hai Satoshi-Oniichan." The five girls said. They were in the Pallet City Jr High School Female School uniforms. The looked just like the Crossroads Uniforms except they were Silver and White with Silver Neckerchiefs. The Skirts were also Silver. After they finished eating breakfast, they all went to school. Not without saying goodbye to Satoshi and Kasumi though.

"Bye Girls have a good day. Study hard!" Kasumi said as she waved goodbye to the girls.

"Hai Kasumi-Oneechan. Bye!" The Girls said.

* * *

**_At the school in the Courtyard..._**

* * *

They all got there early to socialize for a while. They then went inside the school because the bell rang. They are all five in 9th Grade.

The day went by uneventfully. They all went back to the Pallet City Gym and were watching Satoshi/Sayomi win another Gym Battle.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

"Satoshi-Oniichan sure is a good Gym Leader isn't he. He just won another battle." Chikako(CereCere) said.

"I know! He is a pretty tough Gym Leader." Teenage Usa said.

"Wow Amazing! He is so totally cool!" Juria(JunJun) said.

"I know! I wonder if he is as good as a female Gym Leader too?" Hoshi(VesVes) said then asked.

"I bet he is! What a wonderful Oniichan/Oneechan he/she is!" Momoko(PallaPalla) said.

"Thank you so much Imoutochan's. I really appreciate it and yes I am just as good as Sayomi." Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi.

"She sure is! You are so awesome love." Kasumi said.

"Thanks hon." Sayomi said.

"You're welcome!" Kasumi said.

"Hi guys!" Haruka said as she showed up for the meeting with Shuu who immediately shifted to Saika.

"Hey what's happening who are these girls?" Saika asked.

"Well you know Chibiusa. However she is now known as my younger sister Usagi Tanaka. Her age is 15 years old now." Sayomi said.

"Those are her other sisters that Mrs. Tanaka adopted." Kasumi said.

"Chikako." Chikako(CereCere) said.

"Hoshi." Hoshi(VesVes) said.

"Juria." Juria(JunJun) said.

"And I am Momoko." Momoko(PallaPalla) said.

"Why do they seem familiar?" Ren asked as her and Akane arrived.

"Why do they?" Akane asked.

"Because they used to be the Amazoness Quartet and Eternal Moon healed them." Sayomi said.

"Yes that's true." Kasumi said.

"Nice to meet all of you! The rest of the Galactic Guardian Senshi said. They then transformed and revealed themselves and reverted back.

The Three Lights and their manager Kakyuu also showed up and got everyone's name. They also revealed their Senshi forms. They then reverted to their Civilian Guise.

"Now let's get to the meeting. Usa-Chan Girls transform please." Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Right Ceres Asteroid Power Make Up!" Chikako said as she transformed into Sailor Ceres.(1)

"Juno Asteroid Power Make Up!" Juria said as she transformed into Sailor Juno.(2)

"Vesta Asteroid Power Make Up!" Hoshi said as she transformed into Sailor Vesta.(3)

"Pallas Asteroid Power Make Up!" Momoko said as she transformed into Sailor Pallas(4)

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Teenage Usa said as she transformed into Neo Moon.

Everyone then returned to their Civilian Guise.

* * *

"Starlights, meet the Asteroids. They are Usa's Guardians from Crystal Tokyo. They disappeared when Nehelenia recaptured them and brainwashed them." Sayomi said.

"That was so wrong. We never liked working for Nehelenia in the first place that Meanie. She didn't care about anything but herself." Chikako said.

"We are so glad that Eternal Moon Healed us!" Juria said.

"That is quite a relief!" Hoshi said.

"Now we protect Usa as the Asteroid Senshi." Momoko said.

"Good for you!" Kakyuu said.

"Yeah very good!" Seiya said.

"All twenty-one of us now have to work together to defeat the Dark Alliance." Taiki said.

"So we are all hear to help you Solaris Princess or are you the Solaris Prince?" Yaten said and then asked.

"I am actually known as both! I am Princess Sayomi." Sayomi said.

"However I am also Prince Satoshi." Satoshi said after switching back.

"That's cool!" The Starlights said.

As the meeting was continuing they heard quite a few screams. The Galactic Guardian's Daimon Detectors went off. It was at the Junior High School.

"Girls and Guys! Let's transform!" Solar Cosmic Power Make Up!" Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi and Transformed into Sailor Solaris.

"Right let's do this! Terra Star Power Make Up!" Kasumi said as she transformed into the Silver and Black Clad Senshi of Terra.

"Phobos Star Power Make Up!" Ren said as she transformed into Sailor Phobos.

"Deimos Star Power Make Up!" Akane said as she transformed into Sailor Daemos.

"Io Star Power Make Up!" Haruka said as she transformed into the Green clad Sailor Io.

"Callisto Star Power Make Up!" Azusa said as she transformed into Sailor Callisto.

"Ganymede Star Power Make Up!" Nanako said as she transformed into Sailor Ganymede.

"Europa Star Power Make Up!" Sayuri said as she transformed into Sailor Europa.

"Rhea Star Power Make Up!" Saika said as she transformed into the Dusty-rose Clad Senshi of Rhea.

"Titan Star Power Make Up!" Ukyo said as she transformed into the Dark Indigo Clad Senshi of Titan.

"Triton Star Power Make Up!" Imite said as she transformed into the Purple Clad Senshi of Triton.

"Charon Star Power Make Up!" Nabiki said as she transformed into the Black Clad Senshi of Charon.

"Fighter Star Power Make Up!" Seiya said as he became a she and transformed into Sailor StarFighter.

"Maker Star Power Make Up!" Taiki said as he becam a she and transformed into Sailor StarMaker.

"Healer Star Power Make Up!" Yaten said as she transformed into Sailor StarHealer.

"Ceres Asteroid Power Make Up!" Chikako said as she transformed into the Pink and Pewter Clad Senshi of Ceres.

"Juno Asteroid Power Make Up!" Juria said as she transformed into the Green and Brown Clad Senshi of Juno.

"Vesta Asteroid Power Make Up!" Hoshi said as she transformed into the Red and Black Clad Senshi of Vesta.

"Pallas Asteroid Power Make Up!" Momoko said as she transformed into the Light Blue Clad Senshi of Pallas.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Teenage Usa said as she transformed into the Pink, White, Gold, and Red Clad Senshi of the Future Moon.

"Phobos you take all of your Senshi from Nerima and Juban to the park just in case they strike there. Neo Moon you and the Asteroid Senshi go to your school and see what's going on. As for the rest of us we will go to the High School and see what's going on. There might be some Daimons at the High School and the Park as well. Ready go. Oh Starlights you and Kakyuu go check at the lab just in case there is trouble there." Solaris said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they parted ways.

* * *

**_Pallet City Jr. High School..._**

* * *

A lot of pure hearts were floating in midair. There was a Daimon that looked like a mixture of a Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres.

"Artizpatres swallow all of these pure hearts! Mistress 9 is waiting for them!" Eugeal said.

"Eugeal I should of known you and Tomoe were behind this!" Neo Moon said.

"Sailor Quartet ready?" Ceres asked.

"Right!" The other three said.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" The Sailor Quartet said.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said as she threw her Tiara.

"Big Bang!" Artizaptres said as it knocked the Senshi Down.

"That's it. Guys let's do this together all of us!" Neo Moon said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" All five of them said.

Artizaptres dodged and went to the High School. Solaris and her Senshi were there.

"They are heading toward the High School! Let's go!" Neo Moon said.

"Right!" The Asteroids said as they followed Neo Moon to the High School.

* * *

**_Pallet City High School..._**

* * *

A number of the Daimons were defeated! The Pure Hearts were returned. Artizaptres head to Okido-Hakase's Lab.

Solaris' Senshi followed Artizaptres and Eugeal to the Lab.

* * *

**_Ookido-Hakase's Lab..._**

* * *

Hakase, Shigeru, Hanako, and Kenji all had their pure hearts taken.

The Starlights were no match for Artizaptres and Eugeal.

Everyone had to go to the park.

"Mistress 9 will soon awaken and put this world into darkness!" Eugeal said as her and Artizaptres headed to the park.

* * *

**_Pallet City Park..._**

* * *

"Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Smash!" Callisto said.

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

"Titan Spatula-Shuriken Storm!" Titan said.

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa said.

"Star Serious Laser!" StarFighter said.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" StarMaker said.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer said.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" The Sailor Quartet said.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said.

"Now Neo Moon and Sailor Quartet! Artizaptres has been weakened.

"Right! Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" The Sailor Quartet and Neo Moon said in unison.

"Oh no! Goodbye!" Artizaptres said as it dissintegrated.

A Pokemon Card that featured all three legendary birds was left. The Diamond Pod Broke and the Shadow Vanished. All the Pure Hearts were Returned to their rightful owners.

Eugeal was about to leave but a Thunder Wave Paralyzed her Completely.

"I can't move!" Curse you Sailor Soldiers!" Eugeal said.

"Good work Orion. Solar Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Super Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Solaris said. Eugeal was destroyed.

Super Solaris then fell to her knees again and went back to Sailor Solaris.

The Galactic Guardians, The Sailor Starlights, The Sailor Quartet,and Neo Moon all kept her from falling over.

"Solaris! You need to figure out how to control your Super Form so you don't lose it after your battle." Neo Moon said.

"I will do that someday. Did Moon ever maintain control of her Super Form?" Solaris asked.

"She did, but it was near the end. She also maintained her form which became her Senshi Form during the time we faced Nehelenia the first time." Neo Moon said.

"I know that. I wonder if I have a daughter in the future?" Solaris asked.

"I think you guys have twins in the future, but it's not a guarantee. I have a lot of friends that live in the Crystal Palace with me." Neo Moon said.

"Oh well. Eugeal is destroyed. I wonder who the Dark Alliance will call next." Terra said as all 20 of the Senshi went back to the Pallet City Gym and De-Transformed.

Since it was the end of the school year all of the Senshi(Galactic Guardians) Placed Sleeping Bags on the Gym Floor and decided to stay the weekend. All twenty Senshi from the Sailor Quartet to The Galactic Guardians, as well as Neo Moon will be needed for the upcoming battle.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters Dark City..._**

* * *

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself! I Queen Beryl will destroy these Galactic Guardian Senshi. The Sailor Quartet, and Sailor Neo Moon will fall. It is time to take out the Daughter of Sailor Moon and her Guardians. The Dark Alliance will triumph. The Negaforce will be released! Ha ha hahahahahah!" Beryl said as she vanished to her old North Pole Base. She had to find some more Generals.

"I sure hope that Woman knows what she's doing!" Sakaki said.

"So Do I!" Wiseman said from the depths of Sakaki's mind.

"Let's hope Beryl can release the Negaforce." Pharoah 90 said from the depths of Sakaki's mind.

"I wish I can hurry up and takeover! I must get the Star Seeds!" Galaxia said.

"The White Moon will Fall!" Nehelenia said.

"Crystal Tokyo will be finished!" Prince Diamond said.

"I will help!" Maxie of Team Magma said.

"So will I!" Archie of Team Aqua said.

"So will I! There will not be any stopping of the Dark Alliance!" Cyrus of Team Galactic said.

"Galactic Commander Mars, Galactic Commander Jupiter, Galactic Commander Saturn, you are to Team up with Team Rocket!" Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic Continued

"Yes Sir!" Team Galactic Commanders said in unison.

"I want to help too!" Shelly, Administrator of Team Aqua said.

"So do I!" Tabitha, Administrator of Team Magma said.

"Mimete! I am in need of your services! Get Pure Hearts for Mistress 9!" Tomoe said.

"As you wish Professor." Mimete said.

"I will bring back Kaorinite Tomoe!" Dr. Namba said.

"The Dark Alliance will triumph ha hahahhahahahahahahahahahah!" The Entire Dark Alliance cackled.

* * *

**_Split-Screen shows Pallet City and Juban..._**

* * *

"More Dark times are ahead!" Imite, Akane, Setsuna, Rei, Hoshi, and Hotaru. All said in unison.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

Next time: **_Episode 28: Enter: Darkmann the 5th General._** Coming Soon! I just don't know when I will continue this. It depends on when I get ideas.

**_Author's Notes:_**

(1) Sailor Ceres: Her Senshi Seifuku is Pink and Pewter.

(2) Sailor Juno: Her Senshi Seifuku is Light Green and Brown.

(3) Sailor Vesta: Her Senshi Seifuku is Primarily Red and Black.

(4) Sailor Pallas: Her Senshi Seifuku is Primarily Light Blue.

For more detail on the Sailor Quartet, check out the Wikimoon Link on my Profile.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review. Sincerely, AshK

* * *

**_Updated: 04/18/2007_**

**_Revised: 04/07/2008_**

* * *


	28. 28: Enter: Darkmann the 5th General

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 04/22/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Mamoru x Usagi, Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: Galactic Guardian Senshi, The Asteroid Senshi, and Sailor Neo Moon_**

**_Disclaimer #1: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #2: I don't own Brady/Darkmann or Bennett/Koquilion. Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own Ayame Ichijoji. uncutetomboy does. I am just using her for a general. _**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 28: Enter: Darkmann the 5th General_**

**_The Final Episode of Arc II: The Search for the Solaris Royalty_**

**_  
_****_

* * *

_****_Last time on Galactic Guardians..._****_

* * *

_**

Eugeal of the Witches 5 was defeated. It is now The Witches 4. Mimete was called on by Tomoe. Team Galactic Leader Cyrus called for his three commanders. Galactic Commander Mars, Galactic Commander Jupiter and Galactic Commander Saturn. Also Team Magma Administrator Tabitha and Team Aqua Administrator Shelly were also called on by the Dark Alliance. Queen Beryl left and headed to her old base at the North Pole. She needed to find 4 more Generals. She knew where she would find two of them. She would have to kidnap the third and Brainwash her. She has yet to figure out who the fourth one will be. Viridian City Prison and Pallet City will be her targets at this point. On with the story.

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Pallet City. It is now summer break for the Senshi that go to school. Ukyo, Nabiki, Azusa and Sayuri call the rest of the guardians as well as the Asteroid Senshi and Sailor Neo Moon into the room.

"What did you need Uuchan? Satoshi and Kasumi asked in unison.

"Yes what did you need?" Haruka and Shuu asked as well.

"What's up Nabs?" Ranma asked.

"Azusa, Sayuri what's up?" Akane asked.

"We need to go to Sinnoh." Azusa said.

"Why?" Usa asked.

"Why?" Chikako asked.

"What's wrong?" Momoko asked.

"Please tell us." Juria said.

"Why do you need to go to Sinnoh?" Hoshi asked.

"Well because that region at the moment is unprotected. What if Beryl comes for the 15 Shadows again? Hikari will need some protection." Ukyo said.

"That is a great idea!" Diana said.

"Yes it is that way Hikari will be okay." Pikachu said after he switched to Orion.

"We are on our way then." Nabiki said.

"Goodbye. Call us if you ever need us." Ukyo said.

"Take care now." Azusa said.

"See you later." Sayuri said.

The Neriman Senshi with the exception of Ranma/Ren and Akane all headed to Sinnoh.

"It looks like we will have to head back to Nerima to protect it." Ranma said.

"Yes we must. Nanako, Haruka, Shuu, and Imite protect our Prince/Princess with your life. Call us if you need us." Ranma said as he and Akane roof-hopped back to Nerima.

"Well it's just us five." Satoshi said.

"What about us?" Usa asked.

"Oh yeah it's just the ten of us. Hey Orion what did Ranma mean when he asked Nanako, Imite, Haruka and Shuu to protect Satoshi/Sayomi with their lives?" Kasumi asked confused.

"Um, oh yeah Kasumi! Nanako, Haruka, Shuu and Imite were the members of Prince Satoshi/Princess Sayomi's court. Just like the Asteroids are part of Neo Princess Serenity's court and the Inner Senshi are the original members of Princess Serenity's Court. That is why they said to protect our Prince/Princess with their lives. I believe there was a Sailor Titania in that mix too." Orion said.

"That makes perfect sense to me. You mean there is another Senshi?" Satoshi said. He then shifted to Sayomi.

"There are actually two more. Titania and Oberon." Orion said.

"I remember it well I fell in love with Princess Kasumi of Earth as both male and female. That is so why Kasumi kept on coming to see me. We were Soulmates in the Silver Millennium. That probably explains one of the reasons why Shuu always showed up at your contests throughout Hoenn, and Kanto. Did you compete in the Johto Contests like you said you were going to after we parted ways at the end of the Battle Frontier?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes I did and Shuu was always there. He even seems to find me a lot as Saika as well. I guess we were Soulmates in the Silver Millennium after all." Haruka said as she came in for a passionate kiss with Shuu. Sayomi had the same idea so she shifted back to Satoshi and started to passionately kiss Kasumi.

"I so wish that Hiroshi was here. He however is on another journey. He went to compete in the Orange Island League." Imite said a little down.

"Don't worry Imite, I know we will see him again." Nanako said.

"You're right." Imite said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Beryl's new Base of Operations(although it really isn't all that new)..._**

* * *

"Oh yes I sense great potential in two men and one woman for my three new generals. I still need to figure out where I will find my fourth new General. Viridian City Prison is my first stop." Beryl said as she disguised herself as a Police Officer and headed to Viridian City Prison.

* * *

**_At Viridian City Prison..._**

* * *

A disguised Beryl entered the Prison Cell Block that held her first two candidates.

"Excuse me I am here for a shift change go home and get some rest." Disguised Beryl said as she looked the Guard in the eyes. She hypnotized him.

"I will go home and get some rest." The Guard said as he exitted the cell block. Beryl then dropped her disguise.

"I hear you got arrested because of Satoshi and his friends? Am I correct to say that. Your names happen to be Brady and Bennett I presume?" Beryl asked.

"How do you know us? and yes." Brady asked.

"Let us know now or you will have to face our Pokemon! Go Houndoom!" Bennett said.

"Go Umbreon!" Brady said. (Yes they were able to keep their Pokemon with them since they only had one a piece.)

"I am just someone that can help you if you tell me what you want." Beryl said.

"What's your name witch?" Brady asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Bennett said.

"As for what we want." Brady said.

"We want Power to take revenge on Satoshi and his friends!" Bennett said.

"I am Queen Beryl of the Dark Alliance. My objective is to conquer Earth. I will rightfully be crowned Queen of the Earth. I can give you Power and you will get your revenge. There is however a price." Queen Beryl said.

"What is it anything!" Brady and Bennett said as they recalled their Pokemon.

"You must become my Generals, gather energy and free the Negaforce." Beryl said.

"We will become your Generals no problem." Brady said.

"We however need new names." Bennett said.

"Very well! Brady you shall be hereby known as Darkmann of the Negaverse Generals. Bennett you are hereby known as Koquilion of the Negaverse Generals. Take my power and become my servants!" Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl!" Darkmann and Koquilion said as they bowed to their new queen.

* * *

**_I don't own these two Generals at all. Thomas Drovin submitted them to me. They aren't mine._**

* * *

Profile for Darkmann:

Height: 5'8'',

Hair: Reddish blonde

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: Black Hat and Slicker Coat, Dark blue shirt with gold  
buttons, Black pants and matching shoes. Carries a cane that acts as a  
deadly weapon either as a sword or spear, it is also useful draining energy  
from people.

Personality: Darkmann is a loyal General who prides himself in getting the  
job done, VERY clever, always one step ahead of his opponents. His favorite  
past time is being Tuxedo Mask's nemises, to do this he flirts VERY well  
with Sailor Moon, however he also does it well with the other Scouts. Can  
get very nasty when things go wrong and hates to loose, however he is not an  
unthinking idiot!

Pokemon: Umbreon

Profile for Koquilion:

Height: 7 Foot Tall,

Clothes: Koquilion wears  
a bronze mask that covers his face and makes him look like an insect  
complete with antenna, so you can't see his real face. His whole body is  
covered in dark red robes, green gauntlants and Black Boots. He has a belt  
that carries a huge sword, that fires energy bolts and can destroy the  
Scouts attacks.

Personality: Koquilion is also a loyal General he can create things he needs  
from his very thoughts, when angered his surroundings are affected by his  
bad mood. Also very clever, considers humans inferior to himself and to his  
queen. Considers the Scouts a nuience that have to be put out of the way,  
however he has great respect for people who are kind to insects and who are  
great fighters. He's fond of Rei because she's a warrior of sorts.

Pokemon: Houndoom

* * *

"Yes two down and two to go. It's off to Pallet City." Beryl said as she disguised herself as a local Pallet City resident.

* * *

**_Pallet City..._**

* * *

On the streets of Pallet, a Petite 18 year old girl with long purple/amethyst colored hair which was about 3" below her shoulders, she stands at about 5' 4" was walking the streets of her hometown. Her eyes are a deep clear blue. She was wearing a Sapphire Blue Tanktop, a black jean skirt, a black vest, she was also wearing Sapphire Blue and Black Tennis Shoes. She was anxious to see Satoshi and Shigeru again. She was finally over the death of her father three years ago. Her name is Ayame Ichijoji.( I don't own her either uncutetomboy does.)

"Oh what a beautiful day. I wonder what Satoshi is upto." She said to herself as she headed off to Satoshi's House.

As she was walking toward Satoshi's house, she noticed a Pokemon Gym with a Tornado style insignia above the door. She went to the sign and read it. It said this: **_Pallet City Gym: Leaders: Satoshi/Sayomi Tanaka and Kasumi Yawa the high-flying gender changing leader and the Mysterious Sky High Mermaid._** **_Winning Trainers:_** the section was blank.

'Satoshi/Sayomi the high-flying gender-changing leader and Kasumi Yawa the Mysterious Sky High Mermaid? What's that about? I better go in to check this out.' Ayame thought as she went into the Gym.

"Hello Satoshi? Kasumi? What is with the sign outside?" Ayame said as she walked in. She was spotted by Usa and her protectors.

"Hi, my name is Usagi Tanaka. These are my sisters." Usa said.

"Chikako Tanaka." Chikako said.

"Juria Tanaka." Juria said.

"Hoshi Tanaka." Hoshi said.

"I'm Momoko Tanaka. Are you looking for Satoshi-Oniichan/Sayomi-Oneechan and Kasumi-Oneechan?" Momoko asked.

"Yes I am. Where are they?" Ayame asked.

A girl about 5' 7" 125 lbs D-Cup Breasts, waist-length Blond hair and blue eyes in a Skin-Tight Purple Short Dress and wearing matching purple High-Heal Boots appeard and looked at the new girl closely.

"Ayame-Chan?" Sayomi asked.

"Sayomi who is that?" Kasumi asked.

"She's an old friend of mine. Her name is Ayame Ichijoji. Her, Shigeru, and I left Pallet about the same time. She started out with Squirtle." Sayomi said

"Satoshi? Why are you a girl?" Ayame asked.

Sayomi then shifted to Satoshi in his DP oufit. Obviously he didn't have a backpack.

"I will explain what happened to me to you Ayame-Chan." Satoshi said.

"I feel a flashback coming on." Ayame said.

"You are so right Ayame." Kasumi said.

"It all started about 7 months ago." Satoshi said.

* * *

**_Flashback Begin..._**

* * *

_**After I returned to Kanto from the Sinnoh Region, I met up with Kasumi. Kasumi was ecstatic to see me. She then decided that it would be great to travel with me and Pikachu again. Takeshi went back to Pewter. He decided to stay in Pewter to help his family run the Gym and continue his quest to become a Master Breeder. We decided that we should try to see if they could catch more Pokemon. They decided that they should probably explore China. Little did they know in a little place called the Quing Hai Province of China, it basically changed my life forever thanks to a certain Green-Haired Senshi. **_

_**Our two favorite heroes were traveling through China. To be exact they were traveling through the Quing Hai Province of China, Of course they were looking for more Pokemon. Satoshi was telling Kasumi about his journey with Takeshi and Hikari through Sinnoh. He talked all about his Gym Battles, the people and Rivals he met and all the Pokemon he caught. Kasumi was really excited about Satoshi's story.**_

_**"Oh wow Satoshi! You won the Sinnoh League? That is great!" Kasumi said.**_

_**"Yeah I did! It wasn't as fun without anyone but Takeshi and Hikari to talk to. I missed talking to you, as well as Haruka, and Masato(Max). Hikari and I competed in several contests. I took the Sinnoh Gym Challenge as well. I missed all of our fights that we used to have in the olden days. I am really glad that we decided to travel again." Satoshi said.**_

_**"I was happy when we were reunited. I just hope my sisters can handle the Gym." Kasumi said.**_

_**"I'm sure they will be fine Kasu-Chan. They have improved quite a bit." Satoshi said.**_

_**"I know that Sato-Kun. I just hope I don't regret leaving them in charge." Kasumi said.**_

_**As Satoshi and Kasumi continued to walk the headed into a valley that all of a sudden started to fog over. They found themselves going further down the hill. The high peaks of the Bayankala Range towered over them. As they reached the bottom of the valley, they came across several Springs with Bamboo Poles sticking out of them. Kasumi got scared and grabbed on to Satoshi.**_

_**"Sato-Kun I'm scared. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here we should go back. It's really hard to see." Kasumi said as she clung onto Satoshi's hand.**_

_**"Kasu-Chan don't grab so tight. You can hold onto my hand but try to loosen up a little bit will ya?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"Oh sorry Sato-Kun." Kasumi said.**_

_**"Don't worry about it Kasu-Chan. I won't let anything happen to you. Look at all these springs. I wonder where we are." Satoshi said.**_

_**"I don't know." Kasumi said as her and Satoshi continued to look at all of the Springs.**_

_**"Welcome, honored guests to Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs. Jusenkyo. I am the Jusenkyo Guide. More than one-hundred Springs here and each one with own tragic story. Very bad if you fall in Spring." The Guide warned.**_

_**"What harm can a spring do. Kasu-Chan let's explore this place." Satoshi said as he dragged Kasumi all over the place.**_

_**"Sato-Kun! I can walk by myself! You don't have to drag me." Kasumi said.**_

_**"Oh sorry Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said.**_

_**"No problem Sato-Kun. I will let go now thanks for making me feel secure." Kasumi said.**_

_**"No problem what are best friends for?" Satoshi said.**_

_**"You're right." Kasumi said as her and Satoshi continued to explore.**_

_**"Please be careful honored guests. Very bad if you fall in spring." The Guide said as he continued to watch.**_

_**"We know we know." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison.**_

_**"Perfect. I will start to complete the circle. Those two travelers have had many adventures in this life and the previous. Don't worry my Princess, I will make sure that you all succeed. The only way to do that is to make a minor adjustment. I must involve these two travelers. Kasumi will probably be fine. It's Satoshi I'm worried about. This experience at Jusenkyo will change his life forever. He will suffer the most. Please forgive me Usagi, but it's the only way I can assure Crystal Tokyo will exist. I'm sorry Satoshi." One Sailor Pluto said from the shadows. She then teleported to the Time Gate.**_

_**"Kasumi did you say something?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"No Satoshi I didn't." Kasumi said.**_

_**Somewhere beyond reality...**_

_**"This is going to be hard on Satoshi and Kasumi. Satoshi especially. I'm sorry but I must interfere." Pluto said.**_

_**"Don't worry about it. Satoshi will be fine. He will just have to get used to it." Future Pluto said as she appeared.**_

_**"If it must be done to assure Crystal Tokyo will happen." Pluto said.**_

_**"It must be done. Goodbye." Future Pluto said as she disappeared into the Time Stream.**_

_**"Let's see here a little move here. A tiny adjustment there. I'm sorry Satoshi. One more adjustment to the Spring to lengthen Satoshi's hair to Mid-Back Length. There finished." Pluto said as she manipulated Satoshi's movement and the magic in the spring.**_

_**"Please forgive me majesties, but it's the only way to be sure the Crystal Tokyo will exist." Pluto said**_

_**"The Circle will soon be complete." Pluto said.**_

_**Back to Jusenkyo...**_

_**Satoshi and Pikachu were exploring it more. Kasumi was cold so she went into the Guide's hut.**_

_**"Quite a place huh Pikachu?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"Pika Pikapi."(Translation: Sure is Satoshi.) Pikachu said.**_

_**All of a sudden Satoshi stepped on Pikachu's tail.**_

_**"Pika Pika Pika pi Pikachu!"(Translation: Ow ow ow ow Satoshi you stepped on my tail Thunderbolt!) Pikachu said with cheeks sparking and executing a Thunderbolt.**_

_**"Ahhhhhhhh Pikachu! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail!" Satoshi said and then Splash! He fell into one of the springs.**_

_**"Pikachupi Pik Pikachu!"(Translation: Kasumi help I shocked Satoshi with a Thunderbolt and he ended up falling into a spring!) Pikachu said.**_

_**"Satoshi! Oh no! Pikachu what happened?" Kasumi said as she rushed out.**_

_**"Pikachupi Pikapi Pika Pika chu! Pika Pika!"(Translation: Kasumi, Satoshi stepped on my tail on accident and I shocked him so hard with a Thunderbolt and sent him into that spring!) Pikachu said as he pointed to one of the Springs.**_

_**"Oh no Satoshi!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Satoshi are you okay?" Kasumi asked as she went to the side of the spring.**_

_**Kasumi was anxiously awaiting Satoshi to surface. Instead of the Satoshi she knew, a girl popped out of the water. This girl was Kasumi's height. (5'7" Satoshi is about 6'2" in his normal form.) Her build was similar to Kasumi's. Her hair was a waist-length Blond, here eyes were blue.**_

_**"I'm fine Kasumi." Satoshi-Chan said."**_

_**"Um Satoshi you don't look fine to me." Kasumi said.**_

_**"What do you mean Kasumi? What is wrong with my voice? How did my hair get so long why is it blond? Do my eyes look the same?" Satoshi-Chan asked.**_

_**"Here Satoshi let me help you out of that spring. The guide told you that it was a bad thing to fall into a spring. Did you listen to him? No." Kasumi said as she helped Satoshi stand up. Satoshi-Chan felt as if his center of Balance was off. He now she almost fell face-first again into the spring. Kasumi kept him now her from doing so.**_

_**"Why did I almost fall over? What is wrong with my balance?" Satoshi-Chan asked.**_

_**"Um Satoshi you might want to take a look in my mirror." Kasumi said as she handed Satoshi-Chan her hand-held mirror.**_

_**"Wha what happened to me. I just thought it was an ordinary spring. What happened? Why is my hair so Blond and long? Why are my eyes blue?" Satoshi-Chan asked as she looked at her now feminine face in the mirror.**_

_**The guide then came out of his hut.**_

_**"Oh too bad honored customer, you fall into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl. It is very tragic story of girl that drowned in spring 1500 year ago. Whoever falls into Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl take body of girl when hit with cold water. However I'm stumped, Customers that fall in spring don't usually get longer hair or different eye color the color change always happens, your hair is now waist-length and your eyes are blue. Oh well. Hot water reverses effect." The Jusenkyo Guide said.**_

_**"I'm a girl? No way." Satoshi said as he looked underneath his hooded sweatshirt at the T-shirt he had on. Two unusual mounds were on his chest.**_

_**"No it can't be." He said as he felt down below.**_

_**"Ahhhhhhhh I'm a girl!" Satoshi-Chan screamed at the top of her lungs with her new higher voice. She then started running all over the place.**_

_**"Satoshi! Calm down! Pikachu Thundershock!" Kasumi said.**_

_**Pikachu did so. Satoshi-Chan fell on he back shaking.**_

_**"Th-thanks Kasumi and Pikachu." Satoshi-Chan said as she shook off the Thundershock.**_

_**"I can't believe it I'm stuck as a girl forever!" Satoshi screamed.**_

_**"Calm down honored customer. Like I said, you aren't stuck like that forever. You and Friends follow to hut." The Guide said.**_

_**"Okay. Come on Kasumi, Pikachu let's go." Satoshi-Chan said. Kasumi and Pikachu followed. Pikachu stayed away from Satoshi-Chan because he was scared.**_

_**"Okay Satoshi. Come on Pikachu." Kasumi said as Pikachu hopped on her shoulder. Satoshi-Chan, Kasumi, and Pikachu followed the guide.**_

_**"Honored customers, welcome to hut. Nyannichuan Curse is not permanent as I said before. Hot water reverse effect see." The guide said as he poured the Tea Kettle over Satoshi-Chan reverting her back to Satoshi. His hair returned to normal length.**_

_**"Yes! I'm cured! No more girl!" Satoshi said.**_

_**"Honored Customer no understand." The Guide said.**_

_**"Whatcha mean I don't understand?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"Hot water not permanent cure. It does cure you, but only temporary until you get splashed again. Miss Customer could you please show Mr. Customer what I talk about?" The guide asked.**_

_**"I would be happy to guide! Azumarril come on out!" Kasumi said.**_

_**"Azumarril." (Translation: What do you need Kasumi?) Azumarril asked.**_

_**"Use Water Gun on Satoshi!" Kasumi said.**_

_**"Azu Azu Marril!"(Translation: Right Water Gun!) Azumarril said as she sprayed Satoshi with Water Gun turning him into her and lengthening her hair to Mid-back Length.**_

_**"Oh I see. Hot water reverts me to my natural form and cold water changes me back into a girl. Is there a permanent cure guide?" Satoshi-Chan said and then asked.**_

_**"No, is no permanent cure anymore. Nannichuan Spring of Drowned Boy dried up a while ago for some reason. I so sorry honored customer. Come back again someday and maybe it be full again." The guide said as he dumped hot water on Satoshi-Chan changing her back to him. His hair was normal length now.**_

_**"Thanks guide. Come on Pikachu, Kasumi let's go find a place to camp." Satoshi said.**_

_**"Pika Pikapi. Pika Pikachupi?"(Translation: Okay Satoshi. Ready Kasumi?") Pikachu said as he jumped on Satoshi's Shoulder.**_

_**"Yes. Thank you Azumarril return." Kasumi said as she recalled Azumarril and walked with Satoshi and Pikachu to try and find a place to camp. A few minutes later they set up camp. The guide stopped them.**_

_**"Honored Customers, this is not good place to camp. I will escort you out of this valley. That way you can find camp." The guide said as he went with Satoshi, Kasumi, and Pikachu.**_

_**Back in China...**_

_**The guide, Satoshi, and Kasumi were on their way out of Jusenkyo Valley. A sudden downpour started and shifted Satoshi to female form again lengthening his hair to mid-back length.**_

_**"One other thing when you Jusenkyo Victim. You become water magnet. Look there a clearing. Very good place to camp. I help set up." The Guide said.**_

_**"Thanks guide!" Satoshi-Chan said. The guide then pulled a tea kettle out of nowhere and poured it over Satoshi-Chan reverting her to him. Just to make sure that Satoshi fully understood his Jusenkyo Curse the guide explained again. His hair returned to normal length.**_

_**"Let me get this straight a girl drowned in here 1500 years ago creating Nyannichuan-Spring of Drowned Girl?" Satoshi asked.**_

_**"That is correct honored customer. Now whoever falls in this spring takes the body of a girl when hit with cold water. You are the third customer to fall in this Spring in the past two or so years. I still can't figure out how your hair became long or your eyes changed color. That never happen before." The Jusenkyo Guide stated.**_

_**All of a sudden Pluto appeared out of nowhere.**_

_**"Satoshi Tanaka, Kasumi Yawa, you two have a destiny to fulfill. You will be encountered with a couple of dreams tonight. Satoshi, as for why your hair got long and the others didn't. Well, I had to manipulate the magic of that spring just a little bit. It will only occur on you. When your in male form your hair will remain the same length as you originally had it. In female form it will grow until it is mid-back length. Each time you switch back and forth your hair-length will change and so will your eye-color. It will just take some time to get used to. Don't worry later on you will like the long hair on your female form. Goodbye." Pluto said as she disappeared.**_

_**"Oh so that's why my hair-length changes with my forms that girl Pluto was it is behind it. I guess I will get used to it. I wonder what she meant when she said that I will like long hair on my female form. Oh well. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Satoshi said.**_

_**"Let me see if I got this right, Satoshi changes into a female with cold water." Kasumi said as she poured cold water on him. He then changes back with hot water." Kasumi said as she poured the Boiling hot water on Satoshi-Chan causing him to scream.**_

_**"Kasumi, it does not have to be boiling!" Satoshi exclaimed angrily. "What are you trying to do?! Set me on fire!" Satoshi screamed.**_

_**"Honored Customers I will see you later. I must return." The guide said as he waved goodbye. Satoshi and Kasumi did the same thing.**_

_**"Sorry Satoshi, are we still best friends forever?" Kasumi asked scared.**_

_**"Of course we are best friends forever. Nothing will ever change that." Satoshi said.**_

_**"I am glad Satoshi." Kasumi said.**_

_**"Come on let's get some shuteye." Kasumi suggested. We will continue our journey tomorow." Kasumi said.**_

_**"Good idea Kasumi." Satoshi said as he hugged his best friend. "Good night Kasu-Chan." Satoshi said as he hugged her.**_

_**"Night Sato-Kun sleep tight." Kasumi said as she returned his hug.**_

* * *

**_End Flashback Sequence._**

* * *

"We had some strange dreams that night. I don't think we will go into those." Kasumi said.

"And that's how I gained the ability to switch Genders. For a while I had to deal with hot and cold water. Now I can change by will." Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi.

"Satoshi?" Ayame said.

"Yes it's me. In this form I go by Sayomi." Sayomi said.

"You two are hiding something from me. However, I am just glad to see you again Sato-Kun/Sayo-Chan. I guess I don't need to go see your mom now. It was nice to meet you Kasumi and girls." Ayame said.

"Same to you." Usa, Kasumi and the other four girls said. The rest of the remaining Galactic Guardian Senshi were back in their hometowns.

"Bye guys!" Ayame said as she headed back to her house in Pallet City. When she got there she noticed that it was really clean.

"Mrs. Tanaka must have worked hard to keep my house clean the years I was gone." Ayame said to herself.

There was a knock on the door just as she was about to watch T.V.

'I wonder who that could be.' Ayame thought as she went to the door. When she opened it she found a strange Red-headed woman.

"Hi I am Baroness Betty of Oreburgh City. I am here in Pallet City for an important meeting. I need some directions to the nearest repair shop. My car is having problems. Do you want to come and see if you can help?" Baroness Betty asked.

"I don't know how I could help but I will try." Ayame said as she followed the Baroness to her car.

Ayame looked it over, gave directions to the nearest repair shop and was about to go in her house.

"Excuse me Ichijoji-San could you come with me to make sure I get there?" The Baroness asked.

"I'm sorry I can't. I have things to do." Ayame said.

"You have no choice! You are going to have to come with me!" The Baroness said as she morphed into Queen Beryl.

"You you're Q-Queen Beryl. The evil witch that the original Sailor Soldiers destroyed two years ago!" Ayame said as she panicked and went toward the house.

"I was destroyed, thanks to Dr. Namba I was brought back to life. I am a member of the Dark Alliance. You aren't going anywhere! Darkmann, I need your assistance. Take this girl into Custody." Queen Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl. Umbreon use Shadow Ball and Faint Attack. Knock the girl out. She will make a splendid General." Darkmann said.

"I will never serve you Queen Beryl! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ayame screamed as she was knocked out.

"You my dear have no choice. Darkmann! Drain all the energy from this place. We must release the Negaforce." Beryl said as she grabbed Ayame and took her to her base at the North Pole.

"As you wish Queen Beryl. Go my Youma drain all that precious energy." Darkmann said as he jumped up to the top of a building in what was now known as Pallet City.

"That was..." Sayomi started.

"Ayame-Chan." Kasumi said.

"Let's go everyone!" Usa said.

"Solaris to Triton, Io, Rhea, and Ganymede. We need your help!" Sayomi said.

"Phobos, Deimos we need your help! Pallet City is under attack." Kasumi said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usa said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they transformed.

They were all off to Pallet City Park!

* * *

**_Pallet City Park..._**

* * *

Neo Moon, Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas went to hide behind one bush. They were ready to help at a moments notice.

Phobos and Deimos also went to hide. However they hid up in a tree.

"Solaris we will let you six handle it." Phobos said.

"We will help if needed." Deimos said.

The other five Sailor Soldiers agreed.

"Take this Youma. I so hate you guys! Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as she used her attack.

"I will help out too! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said as she summoned her Scepter.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Super Sailor Solaris.

"You will so pay for that Youma! I will make you pay! Take this Negascum! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Sailor Solaris said as she dusted a whole bunch of youma. This time she didn't switch back to Sailor Solaris.

"Wow! Super Sailor Solaris you're holding your transformation!" Terra said.

"I know isn't it great." Super Sailor Solaris said.

"Yes it is!" Everyone said.

All of a sudden a guy that was about 5'8"with Reddish Blonde Hair and Blue eyes. All of the Senshi had hearts in their eyes at how cute the guy was.

"Oh wow he is so totally dreamy!" Super Solaris said with hearts in her eyes.

"Wow!" Terra said.

The other Senshi were just as taken with them. However Super Sailor Solaris, Sailor Terra, Sailor Io, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos immediately broke the trance because they were taken already. However Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Triton, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Ceres still were taken with awe.

"It's nice to meet the Famous Galactic Guardians. Neo Moon and the Asteroid Sailor Soldiers it's a pleasure to meet you. All of you are very attractive." The Mysterious guy said.

"Hold it right there who are you?" Super Sailor Solaris said as she readied her scepter.

"Tell us!" Phobos, Deimos, and Terra said as they readied their Katana, Mallet, Spear respectively.

"Calm down ladies. My name is Darkmann. I am the fifth Negaverse General. I will destroy Satoshi and his friends. The Dark Alliance will triumph! Ta ta for now ladies!" Darkmann said as he vanished.

Super Sailor Solaris finally lost her Super Transformation and fell to her knees.

"I am so getting better at this." Solaris said.

"Yes you are!" Terra said as she helped Solaris up.

"Let's get back to the Gym." Io said.

They all followed her back to the Gym.

"We so have to get Ayame-Chan back." Solaris said.

"Oh by the way, your friend will be your enemy next time you see her." Darkmann said as he reappeared.

"What have you done with her!? That is so not right!" Neo Moon asked then exclaimed angrily.

"You will find out soon enough." Darkmann said as he vanished once again.

'We will all find you Ayame-Chan.' Neo Moon, the Asteroid Sailor Soldiers, and Solaris and Terra thought as they headed into the Gym for the night.

Where one adventure ends a new one begins. What is going to happen to the Galactic Guardians, Neo Moon and the Asteroids? Will they ever get Ayame back from Beryl? Only time will tell.

* * *

**_The end of Arc II: The Search for the Royalty of Solaris_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED In..._**

**_Arc III: Beryl's Last Stand_**

* * *

Next time: Beryl heads off to Cerulean City. She is there to find her Fourth New General(Eighth overall). She lays eyes on an 18 year old girl with a build similar to Kasumi's in fact if it weren't for her Blue Mid-Back Length Hair could be her twin. She is about 5'7"(Kasumi and Sayomi's Height) 125 lbs(Kasumi and Sayomi's weight). Her outfit is almost an exact duplicate of Kasumi's Hoenn Outfit only it is purple and green with some orange. Her name: Karomi Kagato. Her Dream to be a great Water Pokemon Trainer like Kasumi. Her Grudge: the fact that Kasumi got Satoshi when she should've gotten him.(She doesn't know about his ability to switch Genders yet.) Pokemon Team: Gyarados LV 65 Female, Seaking LV 65 Male, Staryu LV 65 Female, Starmie LV 65 Male, Corsola LV 65 Female, and Golduck LV 65 Male. Her General Name: Aquaria Her General Outfit: Purple blouse and Yellow Miniskirt. Green High-Heeled Shoes with buckles and Pantyhose. Beryl knows about the grudge that Karomi has against Kasumi. She offers her a chance at revenge. Along with Powers over water. Uh-Oh the Galactic Guardian Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Neo Moon and the Asteroid Sailor Soldiers are in trouble. Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 29: Enter: Aquaria and Flare._** Coming soon.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review! Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 04/24/2007_** **_Revised: 04/07/2008_**

* * *


	29. 29: Enter: Aquaria and Flare

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 04/28/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: Satoshi/Sayomi/Sailor Solaris, Kasumi /Sailor Terra, Haruka/Sailor Io, Shuu/Saika/Sailor Rhea, Nanako/Sailor Ganymede, Imite/Sailor Triton, Ranma/Ren/Sailor Phobos, Akane/Sailor Daemos, The Asteroid Senshi, and Sailor Neo Moon_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I also don't own Brady/Darkmann and Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 29: Enter: Aquaria and Flare_**

**_

* * *

_****_New Characters:_**

* * *

**_Name: Karomi Kagato; _****_General Name: Aquaria; _****_Normal outfit: Just like Kasumi's Hoenn Outfit except her outfit is primarily purple with some Orange and some Green; _****_General Outfit: Purple blouse and Yellow Miniskirt, Green High-Heeled Shoes with buckles and Pantyhose; _****_Hometown: Cerulean City; _****_Age: 18; _****_Height: 5' 7"; _****_Weight: 125 lbs; _****_Eye Color: Blue; _****_Hair Color & Hair Style: Blue &Straight Mid-back Length Respectively; _****_Her Dream: to be a great Water Pokemon Trainer like Kasumi; _****_Her Grudge: the fact that Kasumi got Satoshi when she should've gotten him.(She doesn't know about his ability to switch Genders yet.) _**

**_Why did Beryl choose her: Beryl knows about the grudge that Karomi has against Kasumi. She offers her a chance at revenge. Along with Powers over water._**

**_Pokemon Team: Gyarados LV 65 Female, Seaking LV 65 Male, Staryu LV 65, Starmie LV 65, Corsola LV 65 Female, and Golduck LV 65 Male _**

_**

* * *

**__**Name: Ayame Ichijoji; Hometown: Pallet City; General Name: Flare; **__**Age: 18; Body Style: Petite; Height: 5'4; Hair Style and Color: long and purple/amethyst hair that falls in wavy layers to 3" below her shoulder; Eye Color: deep and clear navy color. **_

_**Normal outfit : sapphire blue tank top, a black vest, and either black jeans or  
a black skirt; when it's cold out she often wears a black leather jacket.  
General outfit: dark blue blouse and black skirt. dark blue and black ankle-high boots**_

Personality: She loves Pokemon and will do anything for her Pokemon (this  
comes into play in her "History"). She is normally a sweet girl, if  
sometimes sarcastic, but she can get sassy if someone pisses her off; which  
is usually a male because she doesn't like men making innuendos at her. She  
is often playful when it comes to teasing her friends and she has a good  
sense of humor. and plenty of sharp wit. She doesn't like working for Beryl,  
but she had been abducted while on her way home from exploring a region  
(your choice) and a Dark Spore was placed in the back of her neck, causing  
her to be under Beryl's control when Beryl summons her; when in battle, due  
to her being under Beryl's control, she can often be caustic.

_**History: Ayame grew up in Pallet with her father; growing up, she was best  
friends with Satoshi and Shigeru and would often stop their squabbles about  
who was better and such with a few well-placed words. She started her  
journey at the same time as Satoshi and Shigeru, with her father's blessing  
and well-wishes, and she chose Squirtle as her first Pokemon.She and Raph, what  
she nicknamed her Squirtle, decided to start their journey in Johto, instead  
of Kanto. When she entered the Johto League, she placed fourth over all but  
wasn't discouraged by her loss and instead aspired to be better. Despite  
having a water-type as her Starter Pokemon, she wanted to become a  
Dark-type/Fire-type Master; she called it "Shadow Flame Master" for short.  
Shortly after she turned fifteen, Ayame's father died of Lung Cancer (or  
something else; as long as it's a disease); sad, depressed and pretty much  
alone in the world except for her friends and Pokemon, she began travelling  
more and more. A few months after, with the support of her friends but most  
of all her Pokemon who she loved dearly, she came out of her depression, and  
properly mourned her father's passing. After this, she took her time  
training and traveling through various Regions and she was exploring yet  
another Region when Beryl kidnapped and brainwashed her to ensure her loyalty.  
At the moment, she is moving back home and living in the house that her  
father had willed to her, and that was still clean due to Mrs. Tanaka doing  
housekeeping in it every once in a while while she was travelling, Ayame  
often keeps her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs so she won't feel all alone  
in the empty house she called "home". She is about to begin school at the  
same school as Satoshi, Kasumi and the others. She is close to all of her  
Pokemon, but she's closest to Raph, with him being her Starter.**_

Pokemon Team: Wartortle (Raph) (Male) -- Raph is empathic to Ayame's moods and is almost  
always out of his Pokeball, due to the fact that he dislikes it immensely.  
Raph loves his Trainer, considering her his best friend just as she  
considered him her best "Pokepal", and will do whatever he can to keep her  
from being hurt; he blames himself for her being under Beryl's control  
because he felt that he could have protected her better. As a result of  
this, he is very protective of her; even though he always had been  
protective of her. He can be very playful and always has a way of making  
Ayame smile. He doesn't want to evolve because he wants to prove that you  
don't have to be fully evolved to be strong. He is stubborn and, if it  
involves Ayame's honor or the honor of any of her other Pokemon or friends,  
he will be the first to enter a battle and the last to leave it.

Vulpix (Vixen) (Female) -- Vixen was found by Ayame and Raph as they  
travelled through Viridian Forest on their way to a Port where they could  
catch a ship to Johto; she was injured by wild Mankey and Ayame rushed her  
to the PokeCenter in Viridian. Vixen is fiercely loyal to Ayame and adores  
her, much like Raph does, and will often scorch a male who annoys her or  
Ayame. Vixen is very playful when she feels like it; she is always out of  
her Pokeball and her favorite spot is on either Ayame's head or her  
shoulders. Sometimes, Ayame will call her "Vix" for short.

Mightyena (Chaos) (Male) -- Chaos is not very trusting of humans, except  
Ayame who he adores, much like Pikachu adores Satoshi. Next to Raph, he will  
be the first to join a fight and the last to leave it. He is often  
sarcastic, but is unwaveringly loyal. He will defend his Trainer, even if he  
knows he has no chance of winning. Listens only to Ayame.

Houndoom (Demon) (Male) -- Demon has an attitude much like Chaos, but if  
Ayame trusts a human, he will. He thinks of Ayame as the "Alpha Female" and  
Leader of the group and accepts the fact that Raph is the "Alpha Male".  
Nevertheless, he can be as witty and playful as Ayame and Vixen. But if you  
threaten his Pack; you better run and hope he can't track you down because  
he tends to be over-protective, especially of Ayame, Madhea and Vixen.

Arcanine (Torch) (Male) -- He's very protective of Ayame and enjoys being  
pet and scratched behind the ears. He loves Ayame dearly and often thinks of  
her as "His Human" (as does all of her other Pokemon). Often, if he thinks a  
guy is getting too "cozy" with her, he loves scaring the daylights out of  
them. He also hates his Pokeball with a passion, but will go into it if  
Ayame asks him to, and is protective of Ayame's friends (including Pokemon)  
but especially of her Pokemon. Torch can be very sarcastic and stubborn when  
he wants to be.

Eevee (Madhea) (Female) -- Was found by Ayame and her Pokemon as an abadoned  
egg, which hatched into a dark brown Eevee. Madhea loved nightime and,  
shortly after she hatched, she looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling  
reflected in her eyes, and Ayame named her "Madhea", which means "Moonlight  
Beauty" in the Pokemon sub-language (pretend, okay? Lol). Madhea thinks of  
Ayame as her mother and loves her as one; just as Ayame loves her like a  
mother would a child. She is the more playful one of the group and loves to  
make Ayame laugh at her antics. Ayame affectionately calls her "Maddi"  
sometimes because of her playfullness.

Ayame's Pokemon affectionately call her "Yame", and she's still close  
friends with Shigeru and Satoshi. However Beryl can't know that. She normally stays in Beryl's base. When she is not in Beryl's Base, she's at her house in Pallet City just being normal.**__****_

* * *

_****_Last time on Galactic Guardians..._****_

* * *

_**

Beryl recruited three new generals. Two of them were found in Viridian City Prison. They were Brady/Darkmann and Bennett/Koquilion. Also an old friend of Satoshi/Sayomi and Shigeru also returned to Pallet City her name was Ayame Ichijoji. Beryl disguised herself as Baroness Betty of Oreburgh city(The first City in DP that has a Gym). Not knowing that it was Beryl in Disguise she trusted her. It eventually proved costly. Ayame was taken away by Queen Beryl. Beryl is going to make her the 3rd of her new generals. She must Brainwash her. She will appear in this chapter.. Darkmann was the first to encounter the Galactic Guardians. He declared that next time our heroes(I am using this as a general term. No offense intended) see Ayame, she will be their enemy. The story now continues.

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Cerulean City. Karomi Kagato an old friend of Kasumi's. Well I really wouldn't call her a friend. More like a rival. She happens to have the same goal as Kasumi. Her goal is to be a great Water Pokemon Trainer. She also at one time wanted Satoshi to ber hers. Unfortunately, Kasumi got him first. She is still harboring a grudge against Kasumi for doing that.

"I can't believe that Kasumi Yawa! She knew I liked Satoshi, but she went after him anyway. They are engaged. I am supposed to be engaged to Satoshi Tanaka not her! I swear one day that I will destroy you Kasumi Yawa and Satoshi Tanaka will be mine! You will so pay for stealing my Satoshi Kasumi! I so swear you will pay someday!"

"Why wait. I can help you get revenge. So what do you think are you game?" The voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you and how do you know about my grudge against Kasumi Yawa?" Karomi said.

"I have always known that. Due to the Officer Jennies around here I cannot reveal myself to you. You must come to me. If you feel that you still need revenge on Kasumi Yawa." The Voice said.

"Yes, I do want to get revenge! Will you help me?" Karomi asked.

"Yes I will, for a price." The voice said.

"Tell me the price and I will accept your help." Karomi said.

"You must come into the shadows young lady." The voice said.

Karomi did so. As she went into the shadows she almost ran. That was until she felt the figure staring hard at her.

"Wh-Who are you?" Karomi asked shivering.

"I am Queen Beryl the true ruler of Earth. My goal is world domination. I will eventually control the universe." Beryl said.

"How do you so expect to do that? This planet is protected by the Sailor Soldiers known as the Galactic Guardians, the Sailor Quartet and Sailor Neo Moon. I've seen what they can do. You so don't stand a chance by yourself." Karomi said.

"That is why I need your help. You are my third General. The fourth one is having her mind altered to do my bidding. Since she is a pure soul it is going to take her a while to become my General. Her name is Flare. Those Sailor Soldiers that you speak of are very close to Kasumi Yawa, Satoshi Tanaka and their friends. I however at this point do not know the identities of those Sailor Soldiers. That is the price you must pay to get your revenge. If you work for me, you will most certainly get your revenge on Kasumi Yawa and Satoshi Tanaka will be yours. Do you except my terms?" Beryl asked.

"I am at your service Queen Beryl. Just give me the word. I will make you proud." Karomi said.

"Very good. I will also give you powers over Water and Water Pokemon. If necessary you can also control all the Water Pokemon in the world." Beryl said.

"What about Pokemon that belong to Pokemon trainers?" Karomi asked.

"With the powers that I will be giving you, you will be able to control **_ALL_** the water Pokemon in the world. From here in Kanto to Sinnoh. Also all the water Pokemon that are found in Japan and China and all over the world as well. Are you sure you will accept my terms?" Beryl asked.

"Yes I hear and obey you magnificent Queen Beryl." Karomi said.

"Very good. Be warned, if you fail the consequences will be dire." Beryl said.

"I shall not fail you my queen." Karomi said.

"Very good. Behold Aquaria, you hereby are given the ability to control the element of water. You also now have the ability to control water Pokemon without capturing them. Now go and gather me lot's of energy so we can release the Negaforce." Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl." The newly named Aquaria said as she disappeared in a wave of water.

* * *

**_Back in Pallet City..._**

* * *

As usual it's a beautiful day in Pallet City. Satoshi woke up and felt strange.

"What's so going on here! I went to bed a guy and woke up a girl. What's the big deal? I didn't will the change to a girl." Sayomi said as She tried to change back to a guy, but when she did a sharp pain coursed through her body. It was mainly coming from her stomach area.

"Oh yeah that is so right. It's my time again. Shuu/Saika are you what I think you are?" Sayomi said.

"You are so right. It's my time again as well that means. Oh! Rhea to Phobos come in do you read me Ranma or are you Ren right now." Saika said as she contacted Ranma/Ren in Nerima.

"I am so here and yes it's me Ren. The same thing happened again. You think after about six months of experiencing this we would already be used to it." Ren said from Nerima.

"Oh okay. Sayomi had the same thing happen to her. She too is currently stuck female." Saika said.

Akane got the tail end of the conversation.

She activated her communicator.

"Oh hello there Sayomi, Saika; I see you saw Ranma I mean Ren's current condition." Akane said.

"We sure do Deimos. Keep your communicator handy all 11 of us have a bad feeling." Sayomi said.

"I sure will keep my communicator handy your majesty Princess Sayomi of Solaris." Akane said as she bowed.

"Akane just call me Sayomi right now. Did you happen to forget that Usa is here from the future." Sayomi said.

"Oh yeah that's right and Usagi is her future mother and Mamoru is her future father. She is also the Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo am I right?" Akane asked.

"Yes you are so right. Talk to you later Solaris out!" Sayomi said.

"Rhea out!" Saika said.

"Phobos out!" Ren said.

"Deimos out!" Akane said.

They all cut the channel.

"Hey Sayomi-Oneechan. Can we see your Pokemon?" Momoko asked.

"Yes that would be so cool!" Hoshi said.

"Please Oneechan?" Juria asked.

"Pretty Please?" Chikako asked.

"Okay okay you so don't have to beg me. Come on out guys. Since Sayomi/Satoshi is a Gym Leader she can carry as many Pokemon as she wants. She usually only carries twelve in Pokeballs at the most(He she stores them in subspace). Same thing goes for Kasumi Of course Pikachu is her/his advisor These are the Pokemon he/she usually keeps on her the rest are at the huge yard behind the Gym. These are his/her Pokemon: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise(Squirtle returned after he evolved into Wartortle and then into Blastoise), Meganium(Bayleef Evolved), Typhlosion(Cyndaquil Evolved into Quilava and then into Typhlosion), Feraligatr(Totodile evolved into Croconaw and then into Feraligatr), Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert(he/she caught Torchic and Mudkip and evolved them into Combusken then Blaziken and Marshtomp then Swampert respectively.) He also has all of the Sinnoh starters in their fully evolved forms. Torterra, Infernape, and Empoleon as well. So she sent out all of them.

Usagi(1) also wanted to see them. She thought they were so cute.

"Hey guys don't forget that I have some Pokemon as well. Come on out everybody." Kasumi said as she released all of her Pokemon that could walk on land or fly.

"So do I! Come on out guys." Haruka said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"I choose all of you." Saika said as she released them.

"Go Ditto, Minidit, Castform." Imite said.(yes I had Imite capture a Castform since it knows Transform. Should I give her a Kecleon too?)

"Come on out everyone!" Nanako said as she released her Pokemon.

"They are so totally cute!" Usagi and all of the Sailor Quartet said in unison as they petted them.

"That's enough girls. We so have to keep an eye out for Dark Alliance and any new Generals that Beryl throws at us." Sayomi said as she recalled all of her Pokemon and stowed them in Subspace.

"Return everyone!" Kasumi, Haruka, Imite, Saika, and Nanako said in unison as they returned their Pokemon. Kasumi stored hers in subspace with her spear sense she has a lot of them.

"Something bad is going to happen and it has to do with the Negaverse." Imite said as she sensed it.

"Saika what does your computer say?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes something bad is going to happen. My computer is detecting a Dark Alliance distrubance. Computer show us where the trouble is. Lock on to my Rhea Computer." Saika said after uplinking her computer to the main computer in the gym.

"As you wish Sailor Rhea. Dark Alliance Disturbance is in Pallet City Park. Be advised back up may be needed." The computer chimed.

All of a sudden a wave of water came out of nowhere and Aquaria appeared. The computer screen showed it. Then there were Water Pokemon attacking people and draining their energy. Everyone was screaming.

"Oh no it can't be. My friend and rival Karomi is working for that Negascum?" Kasumi said a panic look appearing on her face.

"I'm afraid so Kasu-Chan we so have to go fight her. Sailor Quartet, Neo Moon we may need your help. You must all transform!" Sayomi said as she pulled out her transformation broach.

"Right!" Usagi and the Sailor Quartet said in unison.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako said.

"Moon Crisis!: Usagi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Make Up!" They all said as they became Senshi.

"Let's go girls!" Solaris said.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed.

They were all off to the park.

* * *

**_Pallet City Park..._**

* * *

"Hold it right there Negascum! How dare you do that!" A voice said.

"A friend of mine told me she knew you Karomi. How dare you join the Dark Alliance as one of Beryl's Generals!" Another voice said.

"We will not tolerate what you are doing. We stand for Love and Justice. We will right wrongs and triumph over evil." Another voice said.

"That means you! Scum of the Negaverse!" A fourth voice said

"You so have no right to do that! What's this a way to get revenge somehow. Darkmann is thinking the same thing!" Another voice said.

"We are so totally tired of creeps like you that make Pallet City Park a Violent Place!" Yet another one said.

"Don't forget about us!" One in Pink and White and Gold said.

"We will not forgive you either." Another Pink one said.

"Take your Minions and leave!" A Light Blue one said.

"We so won't tolerate you." A Light Green one said.

"You are so going to pay!" The Red one said.

"Who are you Sailor Soldiers?" Aquaria asked.

"Yes we are! I am the Princess of Solaris Colony. I take my power from the sun. I will so not tolerate scum like you! In the name of the Sun I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! I am Sailor Solaris! Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as she shot a stream of fire.

"Ha Ha nice try Girly but your fire attacks won't affect me! Ha ha hahahahahahahhaha." Aquaria said.

"Maybe fire won't but how about electricity! Orion use Lunar Thunderstrom attack!" Solaris ordered.

"Right! Lunar Thunderstorm Attack." Orion said.

"How about this for size you scum! I will so not tolerate that! Triton Mimic Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Triton said as Electric Oak Leaves were sent toward Aquaria. They were also outlined in Purple since Triton was using it.

"Hey good idea Triton! Good work. I think I know of an individual attack for me. Since my suit matches Jupiter almost exactly! Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Juno said as she glowed sent a lightning bolt toward Aquaria Shocking her.

"I can't move! Curse you Sailor Soldiers! Go my slaves destroy those Sailor Senshi! Now!" Aquaria said as she broke the Paralysis and vanished in a wave of water.

"Oh by the way my name is Aquaria! I am a general of the Negaverse in league with the Dark Alliance." Aquaria said as she appeared in a wave of water and then vanished in a wave of water.

"Everyone remember they are all human so we can't hurt them. I will try to access the Bronze Crystal Again." Solaris said.

"Hey Aquaria just where do you think your going." Terra said as she caught up with her.

"I'm going back to Queen Beryl what do you think I'm doing?" Aquaria said as she appeared at a different location.

"I don't think so! Go Lanturn! Use Thunder Wave on Aquaria." Terra said as she called forth her Pokemon.

Lanturn did so paralyzing Aquaria again.

"Attack her my Youma! Suck out her energy now!" Aquaria said as she called forth her squad of Youma.

"Nice try Aquaria. Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said as she dusted the Youma.

"She who fights and runs away lives to fight another day!" Aquaria said as she was about to teleport away.

"I don't think so Aquaria! Io Volcanic Eruption! You won't stop my volcanic Magma attack! It's liquid Metal. I will so not forgive you for what you've done. Hey Vesta have you thought of one of your attacks yet?" Io said as she continued to melt the pavement around Aquaria with Liquid hot Magma.

"I can't move. If I touch this Magma I will evaporate." Aquaria said.

"Actually, I have Io! Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Vesta said as she glowed then fired a huge flaming ball of Steel at Aquaria. It seriously burned her.

"Curse you Sailor Soldiers!" Aquaria said.

"What's a matter Aquaria do you need to cool down? I will be glad to help you cool off. Ditto transform into Piloswine and use Ice Ball!" Triton said as she sent out Ditto that then transformed into Piloswine executed Ice Ball and froze Aquaria.

"I am frozen Solid! I can't move." Aquaria said.

All of a sudden out of a portal appeared a Flame. Who could that be?

"What's a matter Aquaria can't hold off the little girls! You call yourself someone who is seeking revenge on Kasumi Yawa. You can't even stop a little girl." The other female General said.

"Shut up Flare! You had to be kept away by Beryl for a while. Just shut up and Melt this Ice cube around me." Aquaria said.

"Sure thing!" Flare said as she melted the Ice.

"Go my youma destroy those Sailor Soldiers!" Flare said.

"As you wish Mistress Flare." The Youma said.

"Who are you?" Rhea asked.

"My name is Flare. I am the third new General of Queen Beryl. Don't worry we will meet again." Flare said.

"Not so fast Flare was it? Take this Ceres Flower Whip(Thanks for the help Emma)!" Ceres said as she tied up Flare after she glowed Pink.

"Ha ha Flowers. That won't work little girl. She who fights and runs away lives to fight another day." Flare said as her and Aquaria vanished in a flame and a wave of water respectively.

"Let's dust these youma! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

"I'm with you Rhea! Take this Youma! Pallas Snowstrom Blast!(Thanks again Emma!)" Pallas said as she glowed Light Blue and executed her Ice Attack.

"Return Ditto good job. Take this Youma! Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Let me take care of them now! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said as she dusted the Youma with her scepter.

"Now to heal all of these People. Neo Moon I will need your help." Solaris said.

"Right Solaris! Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" Neo Moon said as she healed about half of the people.

"Okay! Solar Crystal Healing Activation!" Solaris said as she used her Crystal to heal the other half of the people.

* * *

**_Queen Beryl's Base..._**

* * *

"Those Galactic Guardian Sailor Soldiers will pay! Flare why did you go get Aquaria?" Beryl asked.

"I know I really shouldn't have, but I just didn't think it would be right if we let the Sailor Soldiers destroy one of us. Because we still have so much to do. We will release the Negaforce My Queen!" Flare said as she curtsied to Beryl and vanished into flames to the General's Quarters. Later on that night, she went to her house in Pallet City. When in Pallet City she is a normal 18 year old girl.

"I will not fail you next time my queen. I will destroy them." Aquaria said as she curtsied toward Beryl.

"See that you don't! You are dismissed." Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Aquaria said as she vanished to the General Quarters in a wave of water. She then went to Cerulean City until Beryl needed her. When in Cerulean City, she is a normal 18 year old girl.

"Koquilion! It's time for you to introduce yourself. Take a squad of youma with you. If those Sailor Soldiers try to destroy you return here! We must get the three crystals to unleash the Negaforce." Beryl said.

"We will destroy those Sailor Soldiers and release the Negaforce my Queen." Darkmann said as he bowed to Queen Beryl.

"I hope you're right Darkmann. You are dismissed." Queen Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Darkmann said as he vanished back to the Generals' Quarters.

"As you wish my queen." Koquilion bowed as he teleported to the General quarters.

"How am I going to release the Negaforce? I will if it kills me. The Negaverse will rain supreme once again." Beryl said.

* * *

**_Back to Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

All of the Senshi de-transformed.

"Wow we have attacks now!" Hoshi said.

"I know isn't it cool?" Juria asked.

"It sure is!" Momoko said.

"I know it's cool! Chikako exclaimed excitedly.

"Good for you!" Usagi said.

"Well guys it's time to eat!" Kasumi and Sayomi said in unison.

"Alright!" Everyone else exclaimed.

Everyone then pigged out and enjoyed the meal.

Everyone then decided to stay the night again.(2)

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is Koquilion planning? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Koquilion introduces himself. He takes a squad of Youma to Celadon City for energy to release the Negaforce. The Galactic Guardian's, Asteroids and Sailor Neo Moon go to save the City of Celadon. Will the Senshi be able to stop the Youma invasion? To find out stay tuned to **_Galactic Guardians_** to find out. Next time on: **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 30: Enter: Koquilion the 6th General_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

(1)Usagi: Teenage Chibiusa has been adopted into the Tanaka family with the name of Usagi Tanaka. When Usagi/Eternal Moon comes into the story again I will refer to her as Usa and Eternal Moon's Civilian form as Usagi.

(2)Since it's Summer Vacation in this story now, all of the Galactic Guardian Senshi from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn will be staying in the Gym for a while.

Well what did you think? Please Read and Review. Sincerely, TO/BB

P.S. uncutetomboy, how do you like how I portrayed Ayame/Flare?

P.P.S. Thanks Emma for the attacks of Ceres and Pallas.

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 05/01/2007 Revised: 04/07/2008_**

* * *


	30. 30: Enter: Koquilion the 6th General

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 05/04/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: Satoshi/Sayomi/Sailor Solaris, Kasumi /Sailor Terra, Haruka/Sailor Io, Shuu/Saika/Sailor Rhea, Nanako/Sailor Ganymede, Imite/Sailor Triton, Ranma/Ren/Sailor Phobos, Akane/Sailor Daemos, The Asteroid Senshi, and Sailor Neo Moon_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(Flower Whip) or Sailor Pallas(Snowstorm Blast) Emma Iveli owns those._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 30: Enter: Koquilion the 6th General_**

**_

* * *

New Character:

* * *

_**

**_Normal Name:_** Bennett

**_General Name:_** Koquilion

**_Element:_** Electricity

**_Height:_** 7' 0 "

_**Age:**_ 25

_**Clothes:**_ Koquilion wears  
a bronze mask that covers his face and makes him look like an insect  
complete with antenna, so you can't see his real face. His whole body is  
covered in dark red robes, green gauntlants and Black Boots. He has a belt  
that carries a huge sword, that fires energy bolts and can destroy the  
Scouts attacks.

_**Personality:**_ Koquilion is also a loyal General he can create things he needs  
from his very thoughts, when angered his surroundings are affected by his  
bad mood. Also very clever, considers humans inferior to himself and to his  
queen. Considers the Scouts a nuisance that have to be put out of the way,  
however he has great respect for people who are kind to insects and who are  
great fighters. He's fond of Rei because she's a warrior of sorts.

_**Pokemon:**_ Houndoom and Electivire(Sinnoh Pokemon. The evolved form of Electabuzz. Shigeru has one. Also in this story Nanako has one)._********__****__

* * *

****__Last time on Galactic Guardians..._**_

* * *

_**

Satoshi, Shuu, and Ranma woke up as girls. Why? Evidentally it was their time again. They tried to return to guys, but due to the Extreme Pain, though not as extreme as it was the first time they experienced their time, it was still painful. You think they would get used to it after 6 months of experiencing it. A new General was introduced. Her normal name is Karomi Kagato, her general name is Aquaria. Her Element: Water. Refer to Chapter 29 for her Pokemon. Flare also made her appearance. They are really 18 year old girls. Karomi Kagato/Aquaria lives in Cerulean City. Ayame Ichijoji/Flare lives in Pallet City. When they aren't needed by Beryl they live lives as normal 18 year old Girls. Karomi has a grudge against Kasumi simply because Kasumi got Satoshi/Sayomi and she didn't. Sensing the grudge Karomi has against Kasumi, Beryl made her Aquaria the 8th General. As usual the generals failed. Now it's time for another General to make himself known. His name is Koquilion! On with the story.

* * *

Koquilion woke up. It was time for his revenge plans to come to fruition. Satoshi and his friends would pay for what they did to him and Darkmann. It was time to destroy the world. He had to get all three Crystals to release the Negaforce. He would start in Pallet City and fan out from there. Queen Beryl will be pleased.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym the next day..._**

* * *

Ren and Akane decided to pay a visit to Sayomi and Kasumi. Saika, Haruka, Nanako, and Imite were there too. They were spending the summer in Pallet City. Usagi, Chikako, Juria, Hoshi, and Momoko were shocked to hear the news.

"You guys are on your Periods. So that is why you are stuck as girls." Usagi said.

"Well we aren't exactly stuck. We can revert back to male but it hurts like heck. You think that we would be so used to this after six months of the same thing." Sayomi said.

"That's the truth." Saika said.

"We will get used to it someday." Ren said.

"You should be used to it by now." Hoshi said.

"Yes you should!" Momoko said.

"You will get used to it sometime." Juria said.

"Don't worry about it." Chikako said.

"You will." Akane said.

Just then their Youma Detector in their communicators go off.

"Saika, what have you got on the location?" Sayomi asked.

"Where else, Pallet City Park. I don't recognize the signature of this electric energy though." Saika said.

"We so better transform and find out." Kasumi said.

"You're right Kasumi!" Haruka said.

"Let's do this now!" Imite said as she pulled out her transformation wand.

"I am so ready to kick someone's butt!" Nanako said.

"Let's go!" Usagi said as she pulled out her broach.

"I'm right with you princess!" Hoshi said as she pulled out her wand.

"You better believe it!" Chikako said as she pulled out her wand.

"We have to save the world again!" Momoko said as she pulled out her wand.

"Let's do this!" Juria said pulling out her wand.

"Now let's go!" Sayomi said as she pulled out her broach.

"Let's do this now!" Ren said as she pulled out her wand.

"We have to save Pallet City again!" Akane said as she pulled out her wand.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Sayomi called out.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi yelled.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria exclaimed.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka exclaimed..

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi shouted.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite shouted.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika shouted.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako screamed.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren hollered out.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane shouted out loud.

"Make Up!" All of them said in unison as they transformed into their Senshi form.

"Sailor Neo Moon!" Neo Moon said.

"Sailor Solaris!" Solaris shouted.

"Sailor Terra!" Terra screamed.

"Sailor Ceres!" Ceres screamed.

"Sailor Juno!" Juno shouted.

"Sailor Io!" Io shouted.

"Sailor Vesta!" Vesta exclaimed.

"Sailor Triton!" Triton exclaimed.

"Sailor Pallas!" Pallas said loud and clear.

"Sailor Rhea!" Rhea said.

"Sailor Ganymede!" Ganymede said.

"Sailor Phobos!" Phobos said.

"Sailor Deimos!" Deimos exclaimed.

"Sailor Soldiers! Let's go everyone!" All the Sailor Soldiers said.

"Orion I think it's best you stay behind. This disturbance has a major concentration of Electricity. He seems to be controlling all sorts of Electric Pokemon." Solaris said.

"Okay Solaris I will!" Orion said.

"That's good! Let's go Galactic Guardians to the Park!" Solaris ordered.

"Right! All of the Galactic Guardians said in unison.

"Sailor Quartet are you ready?" Neo Moon said.

"Ready when you are Princess." The Sailor Quartet said.

'Mewtwo we need your help. Teleport us all to Pallet City Park.' Solaris thought.

'Will do Sailor Solaris. It's the least I can do after you opened my eyes eight years ago on New Island(**_Pokemon the 1st Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back_**).

'Thanks Mewtwo!' Terra thought.

'You're Welcome.' Mewtwo thought back as he teleported everyone to Pallet City Park.

The Sailor Soldiers then arrived at Pallet City Park thanks to Mewtwo.

* * *

**_Pallet City Park..._**

* * *

"Why does it always have to be a park of some sort?" Neo Moon asked.

"I guess it's because that's where the most energy can be found." Ceres said.

"Now my youma drain all the energy for the Negaforce!" Koquilion said as he appeared in a Lightning Bolt..

"Ceres Flower Whip!" Ceres said as she executed her attack and hit Koquilion.

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas ash threw a snowstorm at Koquilion.

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Juno said.

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Vesta said as she executed her attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said as she threw her Tiara.

"Curse you Sailor Soldiers take this Lightning Shield cancel out these attacks." Koquilion said.

Neo Moon and The Sailor Quartet fell down. Neo Moon's Tiara returned to her.

"What no way. Hey whoever you are leave our friends alone! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

The lightning bolt shield faded because of the Sandstorm.

"Ground attacks are strong against Electric Attacks." Terra said.

"Good point Terra! Triton Mimic! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said as she executed her hot Magma attack.

"My turn now! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said as she used her scepter. The Youma got in the attacks way and turned to dust.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she turned into Super Sailor Solaris.

"Tell us who you are now!" Super Solaris said.

"Such a temper from a little girl! Very well, my name is Koquilion. I am the 6th of Beryl's Generals. You met #7 and # 8 last time. Flare and Aquaria. I also recall you met Darkmann too. Go my youma destroy the Solaris girl. We must find the Bronze Crystal." Koquilion said.

"I have the Bronze Crystal and you won't get it!" Super Solaris said as she brandished her Scepter.

"Oh really try and stop me little girl!" Koquilion said.

"I will so be happy to! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast!" Super Solaris said as she exceuted her attack. Koquilion dodged it making it miss. Super Solaris reverted back to Solaris. It wasn't because of the energy drain this time it was because she wanted to.

"Phobos, Deimos it is so your turn!" Solaris said.

"As you wish Princess." Phobos and Deimos said as they curtsied toward Solaris.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said as she executed her attack. Again Koquilion dodged.

"Daemos Flamehammer Strike!" Daemos said as she executed her attack. Again Koquilion doged with ease.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said as she executed a Blizzard of Roses that cut deep into Koquilion. The attack was too fast.

"Take this little girl! Lightning Strike!" Koquilion said as he struck Rhea down.

"Rhea no! Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said as she executed her Magma attack. Koquilion dodged and sent out Electivire.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch!" Koquilion said.

Electivire complied.

Io was paralyzed.

"Io no! Take this Koquilion! Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said as she knocked Koquilion back.

"Triton Rainstom Smash!" Triton said as she executed her attack.

'This is nuts! These Sailor Soldiers are powerful. I will never get to Satoshi and his friends this way.' "Sailor Soldiers! You have won this round! I will be back! Right now play with my Youma! He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day! I will get that Bronze Crystal and the Silver Crystal! Someday when you least expect it I will beat you. See you later ladies!" Koquilion said as he became a lightning bolt and disappeared. All of a sudden a Tornado appeared and Darkmann returned.

"Sailor Soldiers! You will pay with your lives! We will get Satoshi and his friends and you can't do anything about it." Darkmann said.

Terra, Solaris and the rest of the Galactic Guardians stood up. Of course this happened after Io shook off the Paralysis. Neo Moon and the Sailor Quartet also got up to look at Darkmann.

"What do you want with Satoshi and his friends?" Solaris asked.

"What do you want Darkmann?" Terra asked.

"Yes what is it you seek?" Neo Moon asked.

"Tell us!" Juno said.

"Yes!" Ceres said.

"Tell us now!" Pallas said.

"We so need to know!" Vesta said.

"Tell us now or you will pay!" Io said.

"Yeah!" Ganymede said.

"You better tell us." Phobos said.

"Or we will send you flying." Deimos said as she materialized her Mallet.

"Let us know now!" Triton said.

"What do you want with Satoshi and his friends?" Rhea asked angrily.

"You will find out soon enough! I will possess all three of the Crystals! The Negaforce will be released." Darkmann said as he vanished in a Tornado.

Everyone that lost their energy gained it back and returned to their everyday lives.

"What is the grudge that they have against us. We didn't do anything to them did we? Haruka, Kasumi, Saika?" Solaris asked.

"We don't know of anything we did to them." Terra said.

"No idea." Rhea said.

"No clue." Io said.

"Nanako, Imite? Any ideas?" Solaris asked.

"No idea." Ganymede said.

"None at all." Triton said.

"We better get back to the Gym." Phobos said.

"Something tells me that when we get to Beryl we are going to be in for one heck of a fight." Deimos said.

'Mew this is Sailor Terra. We need you to teleport us back to the Pallet City Gym. We have to have a message de-briefing.' Terra thought.

'Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew!'(Translation: I will be right their Terra. You and Solaris saved Mewtwo and me so I will help you!) Mew thought.

Mew then teleported everybody back to the Gym and disappeared again. Once they got back to the Gym they all de-transformed.

"Well we still have to be alert for the Witches 4 in case they try for some more pure hearts. We may be fightin Beryl at the moment but we have to look out for the rest of the Witches 5." Sayomi said.

"We definitely do!" Usagi said.

"I agree with Neo Princess Serenity." Chikako said.

"We must work together!" Momoko said.

"All 13 of us." Hoshi said.

"To combat this evil!" Juria exclaimed.

"Ren, Akane we may need you to stay here in Pallet a little longer. We can roll out two more Futons upstairs in the living room." Kasumi said.

"Maybe we should stay here for a while." Ren suggested.

"That's a great idea Ren!" Akane exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute! Nanako, Imite, Haruka, Saika we have four extra Futons. Our living room is pretty big. We also have a Sofa that folds out into a bed! You four will so not have to sleep in sleeping bags anymore! You might need them to keep warm." Sayomi said.

Nanako, Imite, Haruka and Saika agreed. Everyone then went upstairs to continue the Debriefing.

Diana and Orion were waiting for them.

The Debriefing continued.

* * *

**_Back at Brady and Bennet's Apt in Viridian City..._**

* * *

"We must get those crystals for Queen Beryl!" Brady said.

"I know! Those Sailor Soldiers are a lot tougher than we thought." Bennett said.

"We must figure something out." Brady said.

Just then a flame and a wave appeared in their apartment. It was Flare and Aquaria. They were in their General Outfits.

"Queen Beryl is very displeased with you Koquilion!" Flare said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to kill you. And Darkmann you are also in trouble. We are here to help you out." Aquaria said.

"What's your plan ladies?" Koquilion said as he morphed from his TR outfit to his Koquilion Guise.

"Well ladies spill it already." Brady said as he too morphed from his TR outfit to his Darkmann Guise.

"Well it's like this." Aquaria started.

"Those Senshi are quite the problems. We must separate Neo Moon and the Sailor Quartet from. Solaris and the Galactic Guardians. At least we don't have to deal with Callisto, Europa, Titan, and Charon right now. They are off in Sinnoh protecting it from Team Galactic." Flare said.

"So how do we do that?" Darkmann and Koquilion both asked in unison.

"Well..." Flare and Aquaria trailed off as the scene faded to Dr. Tomoe.

* * *

**_Dr. Tomoe's Laboratory: Deep underneath the top of Pummelo Island..._**

* * *

"Mimete, I have a job for you! Go to Fuchsia City in Kanto and steal all the pure hearts you can. Look for Sailor Solaris. She has the 2nd Holy Grail. Take these Daimon Pods and bring me all the Pure Hearts in Fuchsia City starting with Koga, Aya and Janine the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, his sister, and his daughter. You must find the 2nd Holy Grail. Mistress 9 must be awakened for the Silence to come to pass." Tomoe said as he handed Mimete the Daimon Pods that he had crafted.

"As you wish Dr. I will not fail you like Eugeal did." Mimete said as she vanished and headed to Fuchsia City.

Where one adventure ends another begins! Stay tuned to this story for more.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_Next time: Mimete makes the Scene. Will she succeed where Eugeal failed. To find out you must stay tuned. What is the plan being concocted by Aquaria, Darkmann, Flare, and Koquilion? Those four generals will be planning it out during the next installment. Will this be the time that the Witches 5... no 4 succeed? All the answers and more coming up next time.

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 31: Mimete Makes the Scene_** coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

Here is how Neo Moon & Sailor Quartet and the Galactic Guardian Senshi line up with the original five Senshi. Tuxedo Kamen is included in two of the categories below.

_**I. Neo Moon and Sailor Quartet:**_

Sailor Pallas - Sailor Mercury

Sailor Vesta - Sailor Mars

Sailor Juno - Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Ceres - Sailor Venus

Sailor Neo Moon - Sailor Moon(Duh! LOL!)

**_II. Galactic Guardians:_**

**_Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn:_**

Sailor Rhea/Rhea Knight - Sailor Mercury

Sailor Triton - Sailor Mars

Sailor Ganymede - Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Io - Sailor Venus

Sailor Solaris/Solaris Knight- Sailor Moon(Duh! LOL!)

Sailor Terra - Tuxedo Kamen(Duh! LOL!)

**_Sinnoh and Nerima:_**

Sailor Charon - Sailor Mercury

Sailor Europa - Sailor Mars

Sailor Titan - Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Callisto - Sailor Venus

Sailor Phobos/Phobos Knight - Sailor Moon(Duh! LOL!)

Sailor Deimos - Tuxedo Kamen(Duh! LOL!)

Confused? Well think about it for a while. I think uncutetomboy and Emma Iveli can kind of explain what I mean.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please read and review. Sincerely, AshK**_

* * *

Updated and Posted: 05/04/2007 Revised: 04/07/2008

* * *

_**


	31. 31: Mimete Makes the Scene

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 05/07/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: All of the Galactic Guardian Senshi, The Asteroid Senshi, and Sailor Neo Moon. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zocite, and Kunzite also make brief appearances in this chapter. Diana and Orion as well._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(Flower Whip) or Sailor Pallas(Snowstorm Blast) Emma Iveli owns those._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: BSSM: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 31: Mimete Makes the Scene_**

**_Author's Note: Even though the four Generals won't be in this Episode, I will still give the creators credit for them. My General is Karomi Kagato/Aquaria so I don't have to disclaim her. She is mine. The Disclaimers for the Generals will remain._**

**_

* * *

Last time on Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**

Koquilion made himself known. As usual he was foiled just like Darkmann, Aquaria and Flare. The four generals got together to concoct a plan to separate The Galaxy Quartet and the Galactic Guardians from Neo Moon and the Sailor Quartet. While they started the planning Dr. Tomoe saw that through the viewing screen. He then called on Mimete to go to Fuchsia City for pure hearts. The silence would return again no matter what. Tomoe sent a bunch of Daimon Pods with Mimete to Fuchsia City. He was going to succeed this time. So he thinks anyway. On with the story.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym after chasing off Koquilion and Darkmann..._**

* * *

Outside of the gym was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the Pidgey, Spearow, Swellow and Starly were chirping. The Staravia and Staraptor, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Fearow and Swellow were flying around carefree. The Senshi were having a meeting.

"Ren we may need to call the rest of your team from Sinnoh. Something has been so bothering Imite." Sayomi said.

"Imite what's bothering you?" Ren asked.

"She's not the only one Ren. I have a bad feeling too. I wonder if anyone else has a bad feeling like I do." Hoshi said.

"We will just have to wait and see what develops." Kasumi said.

"You're right Kasumi we have to find out about the problem." Akane said.

"I think that the Daimons and the Witches 4 will try to make another move. They are still after pure hearts. The next coming of the great silence is drawing nearer." Imite said.

"The Great Silence? Oh no that's the last time Hotaru gave her life to save My parents, Crystal Tokyo, and me. Oh no! That is exactly what Rei said when she first sensed the great silence. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto also said something about it. We can't let that happen! Sayomi-Oneechan whatever you do, don't give up your Holy Grail. That's how Mistress 9 ended up causing the last silence. Now that she has found another host it's even more dangerous!" Usagi said.

"Yes it is especially since Kodachi Kuno has something to do with it. She may be Mistress 9 that's her name right?" Ren asked.

"Yes that is her name!" Diana said.

"We can't let her awaken again!" Orion said after switching from Pikachu.

Just then all of their communicators rang. Sayomi opened hers up and saw the faces of Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite.

"Hi guys what's happening? I haven't seen you four in a while. Did you know that Beryl found four generals to take your place?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes we did! We have been keeping an eye on the computers in these bases." Jadeite said from the Mt. Silver Base.

"Something is definitely going wrong." Nephrite added from the LaRousse City Base.

"This world is definitely in danger!" Zoicite said from the Nerima Base.

"We must stop this from happening. You might need to contact the other four Galactic Guardians Ren." Kunzite said from the Base in Ravaged Path in Sinnoh.

"We will so try! Thanks guys!" Ren, Akane, Sayomi, and Kasumi said in unison.

"We read you loud and clear guys!" Saika, Imite, Haruka, and Nanako said in unison.

All eight Senshi then cut their channels as did the former Generals.

* * *

**_Ren then contacts the other Galactic Guardians..._**

* * *

"Phobos to Charon, Europa, Titan, and Callisto. We need you to find Hikari and bring her to the Pallet City Gym for safety. Sinnoh will be safe from Team Galactic for now. It's an emergency. Something about the Silence returning!" Ren said.

"This is Europa. Did you just say "The Silence Returning?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes I did. What's it to you?" Ren asked casually.

"That's the dreams I have been having. Sure thing Ren we will find Hikari and bring her with us to the Pallet Gym! Europa out!" Sayuri said as she cut the channel. The others cut the channel as well. They also found Hikari.

"Hikari we have to get you to Pallet City Gym. You will be safe there! Go Alakazam(Yes I decided to give a Pokemon to Sayuri. The others will probably get one later.)" Sayuri said.

"Okay Sayuri! Let's go!" Hikari said as she stood next to Alakazam and the other Galactic Guardians.

"Teleport us to the Pallet City Gym!" Sayuri said as she and the rest of the Galactic Guardians teleported with Alakazam to Pallet Gym after she complied.

* * *

"They made it just in time to continue the meeting. They introduced themselves to the Sailor Quartet and Neo Moon and Neo Moon and the Sailor Quartet did the same thing.

Just then all of their Daimon Detectors went off. This time it was in Fuchsia City. Sayomi and company left the Gym. Kasumi locked the door and put up the "Closed" sign.

"Guys we so have to transform now. Solar Cosmic Power!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ren exclaimed.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane followed.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri chimed in.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo added.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa also added.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko shouted.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria exclaimed immediately following Hoshi.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako exclaimed.

"Make Up!" Everyone exclaimed in unison as 17 Teenage girls transformed into the Sailor Soldiers and headed off to Fuchsia City.

* * *

_**Fuchsia City a few minutes later...**_

* * *

Everyone arrived to see a good portion of the citizens of Fuchsia City unconscious with their heart crystals floating above them. Even Aya and Kyo(I still don't know Aya Japanese name.) had their heart Crystals removed.

All 17 Senshi, as well as Orion and Diana fanned out throughout the city.

"Hold it right there Negascum! I will so not forgive you! Brought on by the threat of the Silence Returning I am Sailor Triton!" Sailor Triton said.

"Also brought on by the threat of the Silence Returning, I am Sailor Europa!" Sailor Europa said.

"Pure hearts are filled with love and favor justice. Brought on by the Power of Love I am from one of the moons of Jupiter! I am Sailor Io!" Sailor Io said.

"You are so trying to freeze those heart crystals that have love and justice inside of them! I too am a defender of one of Jupiter's Moons. I am Sailor Callisto." Sailor Callisto said.

"Prepare to be cut up by my Spatula shurikens and sliced with my battle spatula. In the name of one of Saturn's moon. I will knock you out! I am Sailor Titan!" Sailor Titan said.

"The Electabuzz Baseball team always wins their games justly! I will not let you steal those pure hearts! In the name of Jupiter's Moon Ganymede I will take you down! I am Sailor Ganymede!" Sailor Ganymede said.

"Guided by my smarts and my winning personality. I will not tolerate creeps like you taking pure hearts from innocent people. I will take you down with my Lunar Power! I am guided by Pluto's great moon Charon! I am Sailor Charon!" Sailor Charon said.

"I so totally hate show offs like you who crave pure hearts! Guided by the other Moon of Saturn I will punish you in the name of it! I am Sailor Rhea!" Sailor Rhea said.

"I so don't think you have a chance! Guided by an icy asteroid lined up with Mercury. I am Sailor Pallas! You shall be punished." Sailor Pallas said.

"Who the heck are you? Guided by the Power of an asteroid lined up with Mars! I am Sailor Vesta. I shall punish you in the name of Vesta!" Sailor Vesta said.

"Lightning and Electricity quite Potent if you're not careful! I am guided by an asteroid orbitting the sun in the Solar System across from Jupiter! I am Sailor Juno!" Sailor Juno said.

"Just like Venus, my power stands for Love! I am guided by the asteroid lined up with Venus! I am Sailor Ceres and I shall punish you!" Sailor Ceres said.

"Ha, my mother defeated you in the past! I will defeat you here and now. Mimete prepare to be punished in the name of the Future Moon, I shall punish you! I am Sailor Neo Moon." Sailor Neo Moon exclaimed.

"Guided by the brightest star in our Solar System. The Star that our Solar System is named for. Eugeal failed and so will you. I represent the Sun and the Solaris Colony that orbits the sun! I am Sailor Solaris! In the name of the sun I shall punish you!" Sailor Solaris said as she finished her speech.

"Guided by this planet like my twin brother! This planet is my Power Source. I will do all I can to totally to protect it! I am the Princess of Earth! Sailor Terra! I shall punish you in the name of the moon." Sailor Terra said.

"Are you finished yet Sailor Brats?!" Mimete asked.

"No Mimete we are so not! Guided by the power of the Mars Triad! I am a wild horse with some issues. I will so punish you. Phobos is a quiet Kingdom, but when it's in danger I answer the call. I am the Princess of Phobos! I am Sailor Phobos. In the name of Mars' Moon Phobos! I shall punish you!" Sailor Phobos said.

"Also guided by the power of the Mars Triad, I will so not tolerate you stealing pure hearts! Just like Phobos, Deimos is a quiet kingdom as well, but when something threatens it like the Silence! I will stop it! In the name of Deimos I shall Right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! I am Sailor Daemos!" Sailor Deimos said.

"We are known as the Galactic Guardians! Neo Moon it's time to introduce your group further." Solaris said.

"Right Solaris! In the future kingdom of Crystal Tokyo we are it's protectors. These four behind me are my protectors! Sailor Ceres tell Mimete who you are." Neo Moon said.

"Sure thing your majesty! We are here to protect this planet after seeing the error of our ways! We are the Sailor Quartet. In the name of Crystal Tokyo and the future moon, We shall punish you!" Ceres said.

All 17 Sailor Soldiers stood ready for battle.

"Get them my Daimons steal their pure hearts!" Mimete said.

Then all the Daimons attacked at once.

"I so don't think so Mimete! Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said as she dusted a bunch of Daimons.

"Prepare to eat Sand! Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said.

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!" Rhea said.

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!" Ganymede said.

"Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said.

"Charon Deadly Howl!" Charon said.

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!" Europa said.

"Titan Spatula-Shuriken Storm!" Titan said.

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!" Callisto said.

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas said.

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Vesta said.

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Juno said.

"Ceres Flower Whip!" Ceres said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Deimos said.

"Go my Daimons swallow those pure hearts!" Mimete said.

"I so don't think so Mimete!" Solaris said as she summoned her scepter.

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!" Solaris said as she dusted several Daimons. The pure heart crystals were returned to their owners.

"Solar Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Super Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast" Super Solaris said as she dusted the rest of the Daimons. Mimete was mad.

"This isn't over Sailor Soldiers I will be back." Mimete said as she vanished. All of the Pure Heart Crystals were finally returned.

Kyo and Aya awoke to see 17 Sailor Soldiers.

"You are the famous Sailor Soldiers? Thank you so much for saving my town." Kyo said as he bowed.

"Thank you our town is in your debt." Aya said as she too bowed.

Kyo and Aya then went back to the Fuchsia Gym.

All of the Sailor Soldiers went back to Pallet City Gym.

* * *

**_Back at the Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

"So her name is Mimete huh Usagi?" Sayomi asked.

"That is correct. She is the second of the Witches 5. They are still going after pure hearts to awaken Mistress 9." Usagi said.

"So you mean that we have to fight the Daimons in addition to Beryl's new Generals?" Kasumi asked.

"I am afraid so. Nerima Galactic Guardians we will need you to stay here a while. There is a hotel in Viridian City. Since I am the Pallet City Gym Leader, any of my friends and family get to stay free." Sayomi said.

"I am a gym leader too! If you say your friends with two of the best Gym Leaders in Kanto you will be able to stay free at any hotel and resort throughout this region. Heck you can even stay free at any of the hotels in the Orange Archipelago, Johto, or even Hoenn." Kasumi said.

"That sounds real cool guys! Thanks! Sayuri said.

"We appreciate it." Nabiki agreed.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Ukyo said.

"We appreciate it!" Azusa said.

"Hikari you can stay here with us if you wish." Sayomi said.

"Thanks Sayomi. I sure will." Hikari said.

"You are so welcome!" Kasumi and Sayomi said in unison.

"So I wonder whats on television?" Nanako asked.

"Let's turn it on and see what there is to watch." Imite said.

"Good idea." Haruka said.

"Definitely right!" Saika said.

"Let's see here." Momoko said.

"Hey Momoko give me that TV Guide!" Hoshi said.

"No way Hoshi I had it first!" Momoko said.

"I want the TV Guide!" Juria said as she reached for it.

"No I do! It's my turn to have it!" Chikako exclaimed.

"I think I should have it since I am the leader!" Usagi said.

Ren, Akane, Nabiki, Sayuri, Ukyo, and Azusa decided it was too loud in the Gym so they went to find a hotel for a long term stay. They are going to be stuck in Kanto for quite a while. Since Kanto seems to be the only target now.

"Pikachu use Thundershock to calm Usagi and the Sailor Quartet down." Sayomi said.

"Pik Pika Pika- chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"(Translation: Girls shut up and stop fighting. Take this Thundershock!) Pikachu said in his own language.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi and the Sailor Quartet said in unison as they fell on their backs fried.

"I so can't believe that they fight like that. Can you Sayomi?" Kasumi said then asked.

"I can! Little Sisters always fight among themselves over stupid things like the TV Guide." Sayomi said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I agree with you on that!" Kasumi said.

Where one adventure ends another one begins! What will happen next? Find out next time.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_Next time: The four generals are still coming up with a plan. Mimete decides to make a return and her next target is the Cerulean City Gym and the three Gym Leaders that run it. Throw in Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, and Bill the Pokemon Maniac who came to the Gym to watch a show and what do you have? Chaos. The Neriman Galactic Guardians will not be in the next one. Though Ren and Akane will probably appear to help. Hikari is also visiting Kanto and decides to go to the Cerulean Gym to watch the show. Why is there a strange Silver Millennium Energy coming from her? Is she a Sailor Soldier? What is Mimete doing in Cerulean City? To find out stay tuned!

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 32: Target: Cerulean Gym, Enter: Titania._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned!

* * *

Well what did you think? Please read and review. Sincerely, TO/BB **_

* * *

__Updated and Posted: 05/10/2007_** **_Revised: 04/07/2008

* * *

_**


	32. 32: Target: Cerulean Gym, Enter: Titania

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 05/28/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: Tommy Oliver Brachio Black_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Neriman Senshi with the exception of Ranma/Ren and Akane will only be in this chapter for a short while. They will then go back to Nerima. The Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Senshi will remain. The Asteroid Senshi, and Sailor Neo Moon. Diana and Orion as well._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(Flower Whip) or Sailor Pallas(Snowstorm Blast) Emma Iveli owns those._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 32: Target: Cerulean Gym, Enter: Titania_**

**_Author's Note: Even though the four Generals won't be in this Episode, I will still give the creators credit for them. My General is Karomi Kagato/Aquaria so I don't have to disclaim her. She is mine. The Disclaimers for the Generals will remain._**

**_

* * *

Last time on Galactic Guardians...

* * *

_**Mimete came on the scene. She targetted Kyo and Aya in Fuchsia City. The Senshi eventually defeated her. She was mad! What will happen next.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym after defeating Mimete..._**

* * *

"Hikari are you sure it is wise for you to be here in Kanto. You do know that Beryl will be after you." Satoshi said.

"I know that Satoshi. I will not let her get me! I will keep her from stealing me away. I will so not let that happen. Besides that Lopunny misses Pikachu." Hikari said as she pointed to Lopunny trying to flirt with Pikachu.

All of a sudden Pluto popped in then reverted to Setsuna.

"Hi guys!" Setsuna said.

"Don't do that Setsuna geez!" Satoshi said.

"We should be used to it by now." Kasumi said.

"Jeez Setsuna come on you scared me. I don't scare easily you know." Ranma said.

"What do you want Setsuna?" Akane asked.

"First we have to get away from Hikari." Setsuna said.

"Hikari you stay here please come on out Torterra and Infernape! Go Staraptor!" Satoshi said as he sent out his Pokemon.

"We need to go upstairs. You can stay here and protect the Pokemon and they will protect you. Why don't you let Empoleon out? I'm sure it would like to play." Kasumi suggested as her and the other Senshi went upstairs to the apartment and locked the door.

"Come on out Empoleon!" Hikari said.

"Later today at the Cerulean Gym! One of the Greatest Water Shows in the World will be occurring. Come one come all to the Cerulean Gym's water show." The TV said.

"That sounds cool. I will go! Torterra, Infernape can you give Satoshi and the others a message from me. I went to the Cerulean Gym to watch Kasumi's Sisters in a Water Show. I may even challenge them. Return Empoleon, Lopunny." Hikari said as she left. She was headed to Cerulean City.

**_Upstairs at the Meeting..._**

"What you mean to tell me that Hikari might be Sailor Titania?" Satoshi asked surprised.

"Well what do you expect. We found out that some of our closest friends were also Sailor Soldiers." Kasumi reminded.

"That's right. Orion do you know anything about this?" Satoshi asked.

Pikachu switched to Orion. "Yes I do! Titania was one of your guardians in the Silver Millennium. She wasn't originally supposed to be awakened. Unless in extreme Emergencies. Her Powers are of Electricity and Wind. She is going to be needed soon." Orion said.

"That was very well explained Orion. Does that about cover it Lady Pluto?" Diana asked.

"It sure does. I have to get back to Juban with the others. See you all later." Setsuna said as she transformed into Pluto and left.

"That was interesting..." said Ranma, "Hikari is Sailor Titania most likely."

"That is quite interesting..." said Sayuri, "I wonder if Yuka is a Sailor Soldier like us."

"That would be so cool if she was." Akane said.

"Well I guess we have to see if Titania will awaken today." Nabiki said.

"This is going to be interesting." Azusa said.

"Whose up for some Okonomiyaki?!" Ukyo asked pulling out her portable grill.

"I guess we are a little hungry from our battle." Shuu said.

"We could all use some nourishment." Imite said.

"I'm kind of hungry too." Nanako said.

"So Am I." Haruka said.

"I'm hungry, how about you Kasu-Chan?" Satoshi said then asked.

"You know what! I sure am." Kasumi said.

"Come to think of it I am hungry too." Momoko said.

"It's time to eat." Hoshi said.

"We all need to eat." Juria said.

"We sure do." Chikako said.

"I'm hungry too." Usagi said.

Everyone gathered round. Orion and Diana joined in too.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

Dr. Tomoe and Queen Nehelenia as well as Team Galactic were trying to figure out who the next targets were. Aquaria, Flare, Darkmann, and Koquilion appeared in the HQ. They still were trying to come up with a plan.

"Happosai! We need you to gather energy for the Negaforce. Since Beryl's Generals are busy at the moment trying to come up with a plan." Sakaki-Wiseman said.

"As you wish Lord Wiseman. Queen Beryl I will help you harvest energy." Happosai said.

"Good Go! Take a squad of Youma. Energy Target: Takeshi of Pewter City." Beryl said.

"As you wish!" Happosai said as he vanished.

"Pure Heart Targets. The Cerulean Sisters." Tomoe said.

"As you wish Dr." Mimete said as she too vanished with a squad of Daimons.

"Beautiful Dream Targets, Bill the Pokemon Maniac, Officer Jenny of Cerulean City, as well as Nurse Joy of Cerulean City. Bring back Pegasus!" Nehelenia said.

"As you wish our beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu said in unison as they too vanished.

* * *

**_Back at the Pallet City Gym Living Quarters..._**

* * *

"Well we need to go!" Nabiki said after she finished eating.

"We have stuff to do." Sayuri said.

"We will see you later!" Ukyo said as she stowed her Mini-Grill in Subspace.

"We will be seeing you." Azusa said.

"Okay very well. Kadabra! Teleport Nabiki, Sayuri, Ukyo, and Azusa back to Nerima. We will be seeing you later." Satoshi said.

Kadabra complied. It then returned after doing what it was told.

"Good job Kadabra return." Satoshi said.

The Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto Senshi as well as the Sailor Quintet went back down to the gym. They noticed Hikari was gone.

"Tor Terra Tor Terrra Tor Terra! Infernape Infer infer nape!" Torterra and Infernape said. Satoshi couldn't translate because he hasn't been with those Pokemon Nearly as long.

"Orion can you translate?" Satoshi said.

"Sure they said that Hikari went to Cerulean City to watch a water show." Orion said.

"Okay thanks Orion. Torterra, Infernape Return thank you. Orion do you have a Henshin wand for Hikari?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes I do." Orion said as he did a flip and a Pink Henshin Wand with the Symbol of Uranus Surrounded by an Ellipse with a Circle Attached to the Ellipse appeared. Also another one that looked exactly the same but had the Symbol encased in a Star also appeared."

"Are those both of them?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes they are, however she will get the Starless one first. She will learn her first and Second Level attack in a relatively short time." Orion said.

"That's cool!" Kasumi said.

"It sure is." Ranma said.

"What do you say we go see the Water Show?" Akane asked.

"I would like to see the water show." Shuu said.

"That would be so cool!" Imite said.

"It sure will be." Nanako said.

"Let's go!" Haruka said.

"Alright we are off to Cerulean City! Come Out Kadabra! Teleport us to Cerulean City so we can see the show." Satoshi said.

"Kada bra!(Translation: Okay Satoshi!)" Kadabra said as it teleported everyone to Cerulean City.

* * *

**_Cerulean City Gym, Right outside, they then went inside the Gym to the Arena..._**

* * *

Since they were friends of Kasumi, they got in free.

They then headed to their seats. They then spotted Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy of Cerulean City.

Takeshi also showed up.

"Hi guys!" Takeshi said as well.

"Hi guys!" Satoshi said.

"Hello!" Everyone else greeted.

"Hello Satoshi long time no see!" Bill(sorry I don't know Bill's Japanese Name) said.

"Hey Bill..." Kasumi said, "how is Dragonite?"

"Dragonite is just fine. Let's watch your sisters' show." Bill said.

"Okay." Kasumi said.

The others agreed.

**_Up in the Rafters in the Arena..._**

"The time is almost right. We will be ready pretty soon." The Dead Moon Trio(Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu) said to themselves in unison. The Remuli were standing by.

"It is almost time to release the Daimons." Mimete said to herself.

"Oooooooooooooo what purty Ladies. I guess I will have to wait. Youma be ready for orders." Happosai said with a lustful look to his eyes.

The Youma nodded.

**_Down in the Stands..._**

The Sailor Soldiers felt chills run down their spines. They immediately went to hide.

"That old freak what's he doing here?" Ranma muttered.

"I have no idea Ranma." Akane said.

They then passed Hikari as they were going to hide.

"Hikari you need to come with us. We just felt an eerie chill." Nanako said.

"You too huh?" Hikari said.

"Something tells me you may be able to help us out a lot." Satoshi said.

"If you are who Setsuna told us you were you will know what to do with a gift I have for you later." Orion said.

"Really a gift for me?" Hikari asked confused. The Sailor Soldiers saw the look of confusion.

"Don't worry Hikari, you will know just what to do with it." Usagi said.

"Who are you? Are you a Sailor Soldier too?" Hikari asked.

"Yes my name is Usagi Tanaka. I am Satoshi/Sayomis adopted sister well one of them anyway. I am also Sailor Neo Moon." Usagi said since she was sure the coast was clear.

"My name is Momoko Tanaka. I too am one of Satoshi/Sayomi's adopted sisters. I am Sailor Pallas." Momoko said.

"My name is Hoshi Tanaka. I am in the same boat as the other two. I am also Sailor Vesta." Hoshi said.

"My name is Juria Tanaka. You get the idea. I am also Sailor Juno." Juria said.

"My name is Chikako Tanaka. By now you have figured it out. I am also Sailor Ceres." Chikako said.

"Nice to meet you!" Hikari said as she continued to hide with them.

**_The Dark Alliance then dropped down from the Rafters..._**

"Hey Cerulean Sisters! Hand over your Pure Hearts for the Glory of Mistress 9 and to bring back the Silence." Mimete said.

"Like so totally not! You so don't belong here! Go away!" The Cerulean Sisters said.

"You have no choice!" Mimete said as she put a triple barrel on her heart extractor.

"Begin Extraction now!" Mimete said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The sisters said as they fell unconscious. Their Pure Hearts were sucked into the Barrels

"Hikari go get the everyone else to safety." Satoshi said as he shifted to Sayomi.

"We can handle this!" Ranma said as he shifted to Ren.

"We will be okay." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"Okay!" Hikari said as she left.

"Now for the Dreams! Colliding Ball!" The Dead Moon Trio said as they took out their pool cues and extracted the Dream Mirrors. Unfortunately they were Pink and not Gold like they hoped.

"Do'h useless Dream Mirrors! Come our Remuli eat up all these dreams." Nyasu said as he sent out the Dead Moon Trio's

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and Bill all said in unison as they fell unconscious.

"Youma get that guys Energy now!" Happosai said to the Youma as he pointed toward Takeshi.

The Youma nodded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I feel so week!" Takeshi said as he was drained of his energy.

**_Back with the Sailor Soldiers..._**

"We have to transform now! Solar Cosmic Power!" Sayomi said.

"Terra Star Power!" Kasumi said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika said.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako said.

A fury of lights later the Sailor Soldiers had transformed.

**_Back with the Villains..._**

"We will actually win this one! The Dark Alliance will reign Supreme!

_All of a sudden out of nowhere came cries of the following..._

"I am sick and tired of you Dark Alliance! I represent the sun in all of its beauty. I will so not take this. I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit. I am Sailor Solaris. I will hereby punish you in the name of the sun, Solaris Plasma Blast!

"A beautiful Blue Ball floating in the vastness of space! I represent Earth in all of it's glory! I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Terra! And in the name of the Earth, I shall punish you! Terra Sandstrom Smash." Sailor Terra said.

"Hey Negascum! You think you're all that but your not! The Silence will not come again. I represent a companion world to Saturn. I represent Rhea in all of it's beauty. I am also a guardian of Lady Saturn. I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Rhea. In the name of Rhea I will so punish you! Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard." Rhea said as she executed several Daimons.

"Sorry to Rain on your parade Dark Alliance! I represent a satellite of Neptune. I will so not tolerate Nega Scum like you. I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Triton! In the name of the great moon Triton I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Triton Rainstorm Smash!" Triton said as she pointed at the Dark Alliance and executed the attack.

"A Rocky Satellite that Orbits Jupiter. I represent Ganymede in all it's glory. I will so not Tolerate Negascum like you. I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor suit. I am Sailor Ganymede. And in the name of the Great moon Ganymede, I shall punish you! Ganymede Rockstorm Smash." Ganymede said as she executed an attack that destroyed a number of Youma.

"A Volcanic Companion to Jupiter! I represent Io in all of it's beauty. The Volcanoes when Dormant are majestic mountains. When active they can end your life. In the name of Jupiter's Fiery Moon Io, I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Io! In the name of Io I will punish you! Io Volcanic Eruption!" Io said as she pointed and destroyed a number of the Remuli.

"You little girls are no match for the Dark Alliance. We will get Pegasus." Musashi said.

"We will destroy your friends too!" Kojiro said.

"You leave the Sailor Soldiers alone! I will not tolerate you Dark Alliance!" Hikari said. A strange Symbol Glowed on her Forehead.

The villains were shocked.

"What! The Dark Alliance asked.

"Orion now!" Solaris said.

"Right Solaris! Hikari catch this and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Orion said.

"Okay here goes! Titania Power Make Up!" Hikari said as a Pink Light Engulfed her.

A white body suit materialized on Hikari. This was then followed by a Pink Skirt, Sailor Collar, Choker, Knee-High Boots, White Forearm Length Gloves with Pink Piping, A Golden Tiara with a Black Gem in the Middle. Pink Earrings materialized on her ears. A Black Bow on her Chest and a Red Ribbon on the Small of her back completed the Ensemble. Where Hikari once stood, Sailor Titania was in her place.

"Companion world to Uranus! I represent the Sparkling Glory of the Moon Titania. I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Titania! In the name of the Moon Titania I will punish you! Titania Spark Whip Wallup." Titania said a bunch of Remuli were destroyed.

"Hey Nega Scum! I represent the Future Moon in all of it's glory. I am Sailor Neo Moon! Take this! Moon Tiara Action!" Neo Moon said as she dusted a number of youma.

"Aligned with Mercury. Power of Ice I represent the Asteroid Pallas in all of it's glory. I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I am Sailor Pallas. I will also punish you in the name of the Future Moon. Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas said.

"Save some fun for me! Aligned with Mars, Power of Fire. I represent the Asteroid Vesta in all of it's glory! I am Sailor Vesta! Take this Negascum! Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Vesta said.

"Lightning is my guide. Aligned with Jupiter! I represent the Asteroid Juno in all of its glory! I am Sailor Juno and I will punish you! Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Juno said as more youma went down.

"Aligned with Venus! My Guide is Love. I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit! I represent Asteroid Ceres in all of its glory! I am Sailor Ceres take this: Ceres Flower Whip!" Ceres said as more Remuli were destroyed.

"Companion Worlds to Mars! Both have a Fiery Passion." Phobos started.

"To fight for what is right and punish all that is evil and wrong. We are beautiful soldiers in Sailor Suits!" Deimos finished.

"Sailor Phobos!" Phobos said.

"And Sailor Deimos!" Deimos said.

"Take this Negascum! Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!" Phobos said.

"Don't forget about this: Deimos Flamehammer Strike!" Deimos said.

Phobos and Deimos finished off a number of Remuli, Daimons and Youma.

There were still two left. A Daimon and a Remuli.

"Titania Spark Whip Wallup!" Titania said as she attacked the Daimon but to no avail.

"What that's not working! Oh no I'm doomed." Titania said. Just as she said that her Sigil glowed again and her Henshin Wand Changed to match the others.

"Sweet! I so know what to do now! Titania Star Power Make Up!" Titania said as she returned to Hikari and Transformed again. This time she felt a lot more Powerful.

"Hey, I feel a lot more powerful! How does this attack go! Oh yeah! Titania Spark Tornado Smash!" Titania said as she dusted the Daimon.

"Thanks Titania I will handle this one! Crisis Make Up!" Solaris said as she transformed into Super Sailor Solaris and brandished her second Scepter.

"This is the part of the attack I hate. Solaris... Starlight... Cosmic... Star... Blast." Super Sailor Solaris said as she went through her attack ritual and dusted the last of the Daimon. Orion used Agility and returned all of the Dream Mirrors and Pure Hearts into the victims.

"This isn't over Sailor Senshi! We will return!" The Dark Alliance said as they disappeared.

The Senshi saw their friends start to wake up and went to De-Transform.

"Welcome to the Team Hikari!" Satoshi said after shifting back from Sayomi.

"Glad to have you aboard." Ranma said after shifting back from Ren.

"Welcome to the group!" Shuu said after reverting back from Saika.

"Yeah! Welcome!" All the Senshi said in unison as they went back to Pallet City Gym. The water show had to be postponed due to the attacks.

They all had something to eat and watched TV.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! What is in store for our Heroes? Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_Next time: Yuka finds out about the Galactic Guardian's Secret Identites. She also senses some memories of a past life in the Silver Millennium? The next Pure Heart Target is going to be Mathisu the Vermilion City Gym Leader. Two young girls appear out of the sky with Pink Hair. Who could they be help from the future? Why is Yuka having memories of a past life in the Silver Millennium? Could she be Sailor Oberon? Find out Next time. .Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 33: Enter: Solaris Twins and Oberon._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

* * *

Well what did you think? Please read and review. Sincerely, TO/BB **_

* * *

Updated and Posted: 05/28/2007_** **_Revised: 04/07/2008

* * *

_**


	33. 33: Enter Solaris Twins & Sailor Oberon

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 07/03/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Neriman Senshi with the exception of Ranma/Ren and Akane will only be in this chapter for a short while. They will then go back to Nerima. The Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Senshi will remain. The Asteroid Senshi, and Sailor Neo Moon. Diana and Orion as well._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(Flower Whip) or Sailor Pallas(Snowstorm Blast) Emma Iveli owns those._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Uberon Glacial Smash, and Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 33: Enter: Solaris Twins and Sailor Oberon_**

**_Author's Note: Koquilion is the only General that will be featured in this Episode._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Cerulean Sister, Takeshi as well as Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. The Dark Alliance was once again defeated. Now three new Senshi will appear in this chapter. To find out who they are please read on.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

"So Hikari, how do you like being a Senshi?" Satoshi asked.

"It is totally cool! I always wanted to join in on your adventures." Hikari said.

"It is good to have you helping us Hikari!" Kasumi said.

"Thanks Kasumi!" Hikari said.

All of a sudden they heard two thumps outside. Satoshi switched to Sayomi and Kasumi accompanied her as they went to see what the noise was.

They went outside and found one girl about age 10 that looked like a younger Kasumi, only with Pink Hair. They also found another girl that was also about 10 and looked like a younger Sayomi She also had Pink hair. Sayomi then shifted to Satoshi and the girl that looked like a younger Sayomi switched to a younger version of Satoshi. Usagi and the Sailor Quartet immediately recognized them.

"Whoa it's my cousins! Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako come here it's the Solaris Twins from the future!" Usagi said.

The Sailor Quartet joined Usagi.

"Oh hi Sato, Umi. What brings you here?" Usagi asked.

"We came to see Mom and Dad where are they?" Umi asked.

"Yeah where are they?" Sato asked.

"Excuse me what do you mean Mom and Dad?" Kasumi and Satoshi asked in unison.

"We um are your future Twins. They call us the Solaris Twins." The Newly Identified Solaris Twins said in unison. Sato switched to Yomi.

"I prefer this form unlike you Dad because I was born female with the ability to switch Genders like you can." Yomi said as she shifted to Sato.

"I suppose you want us to call you Sato in your male form and Yomi in your true form, also what do you know about Pegasus?" Satoshi asked.

"I have Pegasus inside of me Dad, which means that you and Mom are going to get a power up also Umi will also get a Power up. The others may get a power up eventually too." Sato said as he shifted back to Yomi.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you." Satoshi and Kasumi said in unison as they hugged their future daughters.

Everyone went inside the Gym to introduce them the rest of the Galactic Guardians that are at the Gym.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"We have chosen the next targets. Mathisu the Vermilion City Gym Leader is the energy target. Koquilion you are chosen." Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Koquilion said.

"That Pure Heart Target is Nurse Joi from Vermilion City. Mimete go for it." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

"The Dream Target is let's see now. Officer Junsa of Vermilion City. Kuno you know what to do." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." Kuno said as he bowed.

"Go now! Take all these Youma, Daimons, and Remuli." Sakaki said.

"Yes sir! Everyone said in unison.

* * *

**_Back at the Pallet City Gym Living Quarters..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardians that were there were Nanako, Hikari, Imite, Haruka, Shuu, Ranma and Akane. The Sailor Quintet was also in the Gym since they lived with Satoshi/Sayomi and company. Usagi, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako were the other ones there.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet our future Daughters. They are known as the Solaris Twins. The one that looks like a younger version of Kasumi with Pink Hair is Umi she is Sailor Chibi-Terra." Sayomi said.

"The one that looks like a younger version of Sayomi with Pink hair is Yomi. She is Sailor Chibi-Solaris. She is like the holder of Pegasus." Kasumi said.

"Hmm interesting. The Dark Alliance has no idea where Pegasus is, and we have her right here. I suppose Yomi has a curse like you right Sayomi." Nanako said.

"Yes that's right. In my male form I am called Sato. It is short for Satoshi." Sato said after shifting from Yomi.

"However, since I was born a girl I prefer this form. My name is Yomi in this form. It is short for Sayomi." Sato said as he shifted back to Yomi.

"Oh that's cool." Imite said.

"Yes it is." The others agreed.

* * *

**_Vermilion City..._**

* * *

Officer Junsa was patrolling the streets when she felt a strange chill.

Junsa picked up her honorary Senshi Communicator that all the Junsa's had and contacted them.

"This is Solaris. What's happening Officer Junsa?" Sayomi asked.

"I just felt this weird chill that someone was after me." Officer Junsa said.

"We all got the same chill. How is Joi doing?" Sayomi asked.

"She also felt a chill. Should I go check on Mathisu too?" Officer Junsa asked.

"Yes you better. We will try to get to Joi as fast as we can." Sayomi said as she took out some weird looking Key thing. Setsuna then showed up and handed the twins two weird looking Key things. The other Senshi already had one.

"Solaris out." Sayomi said.

"Officer Junsa out." Officer Junsa said as she went to check on Mathisu.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the living quarters above the Pallet City Gym Arena..._**

* * *

Setsuna had just shown up and gave the Solaris Twins weird looking Key things that the rest of the Senshi had.

"Yikes! Setsuna stop doing that!" Umi said.

"Setsuna why did you do that!? You scared us." Yomi asked then said.

"Sorry small Princesses of Solaris. I have something to give you and your sister. There will also be another Senshi to awaken soon too. Her name is Yuka. She is Sailor Oberon. She gets one of these too." Setsuna said.

"Well what are these things for anyway Setsuna?" Kasumi asked.

"In another dimension not unlike our own, it is made up of several different worlds. The names of the different worlds are the World of Mamodo Battles, the World of Pokemon Battles, the World of Ninjas, and the World of Pirates." Setsuna said.

"Okay so like what does that have to do with us?" Nanako asked.

"We would so like to know." Imite said.

"Please enlighten us." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika.

"We would so like to know" Haruka said.

"Come on Setsuna tell us." Ranma said as he switched to Ren.

"We would like to know about this other Dimension that you are talking about." Akane said.

"Yes Lady Pluto please explain." Orion said.

"We need some info." Azumarril said as a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"Um since when can you talk Azumarril?" Kasumi asked.

"I have always been able to. My name is Virgo I am also an advisor to the Senshi." Virgo said as she jumped onto Kasumi's shoulder.

The rest of the Senshi nodded in agreement.

"We would so like to know." Sayomi said.

"Come on!" Kasumi said.

"Yes!" The Sailor Quintet said.

"Just like this dimension there are Senshi that defend that dimension from an enemy known as the Black Sun. They may need your help if any of them somehow end up here thanks to that Ryoga's sense of direction as well as a Pirate from the World of Pirates who also has a lousy sense of direction. You may have to go there one of these times. These keys will help you instantly transport to anywhere. The landing is rough though." Setsuna said.

"Are there Counterparts to most of us Setsuna?" Imite asked.

"Yes there are some of you have two. The reason being is because the Sailor Quintet has counterparts that double as other Counterparts. For example Small Lady, your counterpart also doubles as Satoshi/Sayomi's counterpart. Senshi and human. That is why I gave all of you time keys. The rest of the Galactic Guardians have also been given time keys just in case they are needed. They will also transport you anywhere in this dimension as well as the other dimension. As I said before the landing is Rough." Setsuna said as she disappeared again.

"I wish she would stop doing that. She hasn't told us much of anything about this Dimension B. What if the enemies of the Senshi of Dimension B also join forces with our enemies?" Yomi asked.

"We will be in trouble that's for sure." Umi said.

"Yes we would, well we better go check on Vermilion City." Sayomi said taking out her time key. The others followed suit.

"Take us to Vermilion City." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

**_Nerima District..._**

* * *

Yuka was pondering a dream she recently had about Sailor Senshi.

"Well I guess they must be the Sailor Senshi if that Green-Haired one called Setsuna was Sailor Pluto. Could I really be Sailor Oberon. That would probably explain the dreams I have been having lately. Go Kadabra." Yuka said as she took out one of her Pokemon.(Yes the Neriman and Jubanian Senshi also have Pokemon they just don't use them to often. Kakyuu and the Starlights also have Pokemon, but they don't use them very often, but they all are at Levels in the 60 to 70 Range.)

"Kadabra!" (Translation: What's up Yuka?) Kadabra said.

"Teleport me to Vermilion City with the Senshi." Yuka said.

Kadabra nodded and teleported Yuka to Vermilion City.

* * *

**_Vermilion City..._**

* * *

The Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet landed with a thud.

"Setsuna was right. This is a rough landing." Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

"It sure is." The Solaris Twins agreed.

"Yes it is!" Ren said.

"Most definitely." Akane said.

"Yes it sure is!" Usagi said.

"Right!" The rest of the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet agreed and nodded.

Mathisu was out and about in the town when Mimete showed up disguised as Mimi.

"Hi my name is Mimi Mantegue. Are you the famous Gym Leader Mathisu?" Mimi asked.

"Why yes I am." Mathisu said as a chill went down his spine.

"Thank you! Give me your Pure Heart!" Mimi said as she dropped her disguise revealing that she is Mimete of the Witches 4.

"Oh no!" Mathisu said as his Pure Heart was extracted.

"Give me your Energy for the Negaforce Nurse Joi!" Koquilion said as he stole her energy.

"My Dear Officer I must see your dream. Go colliding Ball!" Kuno said as he revealed his Officer Junsa's Dream. It was Pink and not gold like he hoped.

"Come my Remulus destroy this dream. Go Samurai Samson!" Kuno said as he sent out his Remulus as well as a huge army of Remuli.

"Go my Daimon Army find more Pure Hearts!" Mimete said.

"Go my Youma Army gather all the energy for the Negaforce!" Koquilion said.

The three members of the Dark Alliance Vanished, but not before Mimete's gun was destroyed by a Lunar Thunderstorm Attack from Orion and he put it back into Mathisu. He also managed to get Junsa's Mirror back into her after destroying the Remulus that had the mirror. There were still quite a few more though.

"Guys it's time to Transform!" Sayomi said.

"Solar Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Prism Power!"

"Terra Star Power!"

"Terra Power!"

"Phobos Star Power!"

"Deimos Star Power!"

"Moon Crisis!"

"Rhea Star Power!"

"Triton Star Power!"

"Ganymede Star Power!"

"Io Star Power!"

"Titania Star Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Make Up!" Everyone said in unison.

Yuka showed up with her Pokemon as a strange symbol glowed on her forehead.

"That symbol! Chibi-Solaris said.

"It matches Oberon!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Yuka take this and say the first thing that comes to mind!" Orion said tossing her a Henshin Rod.

"Okay I will. Did that Pikachu just talk? It has a Crescent Moon on it. He must be Orion the Advisor to the Galactic Guardians and the Sailor Quintet along with Diana. Oberon Power! Make Up!" Yuka said as she transformed into Sailor Oberon.

(For Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra's Outfits and transformations, refer to **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians Episode 15: Two Mini Soldiers from the Future._** For Sailor Oberon's Transformation Sequence Refer to: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians Episode 16: Enter Sailor Oberon._**)

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Oberon Glacial Smash!" The attack from Oberon barely phased the Youma and Remuli.

"Oh no! I need more Power!" Oberon said as she de-transformed into Yuka.

"Yuka here! Say Oberon Star Power Make Up!" Orion said as he tossed Yuka another Henshin Wand.

"Okay! Here I go! Oberon Star Power Make-Up!" Yuka said as she transformed into the same outfit, but felt a lot stronger.

"Oberon Sonar Smash!" Oberon said destroying a number of Youma and Remuli as well as several Daimons.

Double Terra and Double Solaris tried their best, but they just weren't powerful enough even with Super Sailor Solaris. All four of them were then taken to the dream world of Elysian.

**_In the Dream World of Elysian..._**

"Welcome Double Terra and Double Solaris I am Pegasus. I will now give you my power. Call up on my strengths when in need. Solaris you will be able to hold your Super Transformation all the time now. I must also give a new transformation to Chibi-Solaris. Princess Sayomi daughter of Queen Sayomi/King Satoshi and Queen Kasumi of the Solaris Colony behold the Crystal Callion. To transform say Solar Crisis Make Up. Princess Kasumi and Queen Kasumi of the Solaris Colony I will also give you a power up. From now on when you two transform say Terra Crystal Power Make Up! Then you will be Super all four of you. I have plans to power up the other Galactic Guardians as well as maybe the Sailor Quintet as well. That will come at a later time. Now go your world is in danger." Pegasus said.

"Right!" The Quartet said as they went back to the real world.

**_Back in the Real World..._**

"Okay now it's time to test this out!" Solaris said.

"Right!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Yes!" Terra said.

"Definitely!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Solar Crisis!" Double Solaris said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Double Terra said.

"Make Up!" The Future Family said.

Terra felt new power coming to her.

"Terra Eliminating Earthquake." Terra said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Chibi-Terra said as she unleashed an even more powerful attack.(Chibi-Terra can do the same attacks as Terra, but she can't do the Third Level one yet because she is still young and could die from it's use).

Double Terra now had Stars on their Chokers and Double Solaris were now in their Super Senshi forms. Chibi-Solaris outfit looks just like Super Sailor Solaris' Outfit. I just thought I would let you know. Now back to the battle.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's dreams." Chibi Solaris said as she went down to one knee. A new Scepter then materialized in Solaris' Hand.

"Oh this is like so cool! How do those words go oh yeah! I remember now! Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as all of the monsters were destroyed and they all headed back to Pallet City Gym for some well deserved rest.

With that, The Solaris Twins made their appearance and Oberon was awakened. Who knows what will happen next.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for our heroes next? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_Next time: Four strange visitors from another dimension appear and will remain for the next two chapters. What will happen? Who are the next targets? Stay Tuned to find out!

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 34: Enter Strange Visitors From Dimension B._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

The rest of the Galactic Guardians and possibly the Sailor Quintet will get powered up as the story progresses by Pegasus.

* * *

Well it took a while, but I finally updated this Story. Don't expect regular updates on this story. I hope you all still like it so far. Sincerely, TO/BB

Well what did you think? Please read and review. Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 07/06/2007 Revised: 04/10/2008_**

* * *


	34. 34: Strange Visitors from Dimension B

**_

* * *

_****_Started Update: 09/22/2007_****_

* * *

_**

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Solaris Quartet, Ranma/Ren, Akane, The Sailor Quintet, and The Sailor Quartet from Dimension B will be the focus of this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(Flower Whip) or Sailor Pallas(Snowstorm Blast) Emma Iveli owns those._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Uberon Glacial Smash, and Uberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 34: Enter: Strange Visitors from Dimension B_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives R will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives R will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

Chibi Solaris and Chibi Terra, the Twin Daughters of Terra and Solaris showed up. Also Sailor Uberon was Awakened as well. Four Strange Visitors from another Dimension will appear in this Episode. Also Four Villains from another dimension will appear in this Episode as well.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

Kasumi and Satoshi's future Daughters were playing with Orion and Virgo. They were so happy to be back here with their parents.

"So Umi, what do you think of this Century so far?" Kasumi asked.

"It is pretty nice Mom. I see that you and Dad are still as close as ever. You two are really close back home. Where is cousin Chibi-Usa at?" Umi asked.

"I'm right here Cousin Umi. Also it is nice to see you Cousin Yomi/Sato." Chibi-Usa said as she hugged her cousin.

Setsuna then showed up and handed all the Senshi that were in the Gym Currently some Time Keys.

"What are these for Setsuna?" Hikari asked as she took the Time Key from Setsuna.

"Four enemies from another dimension, one that Crystal Tokyo was destroyed in will appear soon. Don't worry four more Allies will also appear from that particular dimension. This is Dimension A, while the other one is Dimension B. They are the counterparts to the Sailor Quartet here." Setsuna said glancing toward Chikako and the others.

"When will they be here?" Momoko asked.

"Please let us know Setsuna." Hoshi said.

"We would really appreciate it." Juria said.

"Yes we would very much so." Chikako said.

"They should be here sometime today. If you hear a thump outside, you know that is them. Be careful with those Time Keys the landing is kind of Rough." Setsuna said.

Umi and Yomi nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Meanwhile outside of Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

Four thumps were heard outside the door. The Solaris Quartet and the rest of the Galactic Guardians along with the Sailor Quintet went to the door. They opened it and found the Four Asteroid Senshi from Dimension B, though they were male at the moment.

"Ryoga what are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma Saotome prepare to die!" Ryoga said.

"Hold on a minute Ryoga, I just saw you earlier today. Did you get lost again?" Ranma asked.

"No you didn't must've been another one." Ryoga said.

Juria sees Zoro. "Um hello who are you?" Juria asked.

Momoko then sees Sasuke Uchiha. "Um could I ask you who you are? Why are you brimming with Silver Millennium Energy?" Momoko asked.

Eido gets up along with Hyde and all of a sudden attacks.

Eido opens up the book and these words come out. "Jaker!"

"Why do you remind of someone from Zatch Belle?" Hoshi asked a bit confused.

"Um excuse me. Who are you?" Eido asked.

Chikako sees Ryoga and something rings familiar about his Aura.

"Um excuse me, but have we met before? Something is telling me I should know you." Chikako said.

"All for of you are brimming with Energy with Regards to the Silver Crystal that Chibi-Usa has. Setsuna told us we would be having visitors." Orion said.

"Yes she did. Hi my name is Virgo. I am also a Lunar Court advisor along with Orion." Kasumi's Azumarril said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Tojho Falls four people that looked evil appeared but who were they..._**

* * *

"What business do you have here? My name is Queen Beryl please state your cause for being here." Beryl said.

"My name is Nehelenia. What business do you have here." Nehelenia asked.

"We would like to know right away." Sakaki said.

"Explain yourselves!" Dr. Tomoe said as Mimete appeared.

"My name is Tech. I am a computer genius. My objective is to capture the Silver Crystal and destroy the Asteroid Senshi of Dimension B." Tech said.

"My name is Sporty. I am made for sports, I could be of great help to your cause." Sporty said.

"My name is Otaku, my specialty is Jouji made out of Anime-Type characters." Otaku said.

"My name is Sea, I have the ability to control water. I could also be of great help to your cause." Sea said.

"Well we could always use more Allies. Okay welcome to the Dark Alliance." Cyrus Cackled.

"Who are the targets now?" Maxie asked.

"Please enlighten us." Aquaria said.

"We need to know." Flare said.

"Please explain." Koquilion said.

"Yes we need to get the energy to revive the Negaforce!" Darkmann said.

"Very good. The Pure Heart we are going after is Sakura Yawa of Cerulean City." Mimete said.

"The Dream Target is going to be Botan Yawa." Nehelenia said.

"The Energy Target will be Ayame Yawa." Beryl said.

Musashi, Sea, Mimete, and Flare were chosen to do the deeds.

**_

* * *

Pallet City Gym with the Galactic Guardians, Sailor Quintet, and the Dimension B Sailor Quartet..._**

* * *

"So let me get this straight Satoshi, you are the leader of the Galactic Guardians, Chibi-Usa is the leader of the Sailor Quintet. You and Kasumi have kids from the future here to help you out?" Ryoga asked.

"That's right. Kaakyu has just informed us of the target chosen. They are Kasumi's sisters in the Cerulean City Gym. Let's all head to Cerulean City. We have to Transform now!" Satoshi said.

"Solar Crisis." Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Moon Crisis!" Usagi(Chibi-Usa) said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ranma said.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power." Haruka said.

"Titania Star Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Star Power!" Yuka said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Make-Up!" Everybody said.

With that Twenty-Five Senshi headed off to Cerulean City to stop the Dark Alliance.

* * *

**_Cerulean City..._**

* * *

Twenty-Five Senshi landed with a thud in a pile outside of the Cerulean Gym where the three sisters wer now unconscious.

"Sailor Senshi! What how come there are twenty-five of you there are only twelve." Sea said.

"How can the number of Senshi go from twelve to twenty-five?" Sea continued.

"Simple..." Musashi said, "your dimensions Asteroid Senshi and our Dimension's Galactic Guardians joined forces. You can't even tell which quartet is from which dimension."

"Anyway it doesn't matter you are too late Senshi! We have the Pure Heart and the Mirror from the Cerulean Sisters and we have the others energy." Mimete said as she looked at both of her hands only to find them embedded with Shurikens and Sailor Pallas(B) putting the Dream Mirror and the Pure Heart back into their respective bodies.

"Who uses a Shuriken? Honestly?" Flare asked.

"I do! Now take this! Pallas Snowstorm Blast!" Pallas(B) said.

"And this! Ceres Flower Whip!" Ceres(B) said.

"This too Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!" Vesta(B) said.

"Not too mention this. Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!" Juno(B) said.

Monsters were then sent out at the Senshi.

"Oh no you don't! Let's go Sailor Quintet! Pink..." Neo Moon started.

"...Ladies..." Pallas(A) and Vesta(A) continued.

"...Freezing..." Juno(A) said.

"...Kiss!" Ceres(A) said.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Solaris said.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra said.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Oberon Sonar Smash!"

Finally only two monsters are left. Neo Moon has a new attack come to mind, but she also feels an unseen power thanks to Pegasus again.

"What are these Words coming to me. Moon Eternal Make Up!" Neo Moon said as she transformed for the first time into Sailor Eternal Neo Moon(1).

'Thanks again Pegasus." Eternal Neo Moon said as new words came to her mind.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she executed her new attack.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everybody's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi Solaris said as Pegasus appeared giving his power to Solaris.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she destroyed the last of the monster.

"Blast! They who fight and run away live to fight another day!" Flare said as her, Musashi, Mimete and Sea Vanished with a snap of the fingers.

Everyone then headed back to Pallet City Gym after making sure that Terra's sisters were okay by putting them in their beds.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym after a Time Portal Power Up and some De-Transformations..._**

* * *

"So are you all going to stay for a while?" Satoshi asked.

"We might as well with those Sea here." Ryoga said.

"If she is here at least 2 or 3 others have to be here too. They probably followed us." Eido said.

"Well I guess we have an alliance now." Zoro said.

"If you will let us stay and help you out some. Will ya?" Sasuke asked.

"Like of course we will! The more the merrier." Kasumi said.

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to Dimension A!" All of the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet said in unison as well as the Solaris Quartet.

With help from the Dimension B Asteroids will they be able to be more effective against the Dark Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

_**

* * *

**_Next time: With Sea, Otaku, Sporty and Tech in Dimension A helping the Dark Alliance things are bound to get interesting. Especially when they go searching for the Silver Crystals, the Bronze Crystals, and the Golden Crystals of this Dimension. What could they want with them. Who are the targets? Stay Tuned to find out!

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 35: Four Wonders & Four Generals on Rampage._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

The rest of the Galactic Guardians and possibly the Sailor Quintet will get powered up as the story progresses by Pegasus.

(1)Eternal Neo Moon looks just like Eternal Moon only wherever there is Blue there is Pink Instead. More Power Ups are bound to come soon. Stay Tuned.

* * *

Well it took a while, but I finally updated this Story. Don't expect regular updates on this story. I hope you all still like it so far. Sincerely, TO/BB

Well what did you think? Please read and review. Sincerely, TO/BB

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 10/03/2007 Revised: 04/10/2008_**

* * *


	35. 35: 4 Wonders & 4 Generals on Rampage

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 03/20/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Solaris Quartet, Ranma/Ren, Akane, The Sailor Quintet, and The Sailor Quartet from Dimension B will be the focus of this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(Flower Whip) or Sailor Pallas(Snowstorm Blast) Emma Iveli owns those._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by Tommy Oliver Brachio Black._**

**_Episode 35: Four Wonders & Four Generals on Rampage_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives R will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives R will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Asteroid Senshi from Dimension B appeared and now are fighting side-by-side with the Dimension A Senshi. What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

The Asteroids from Dimension B were looking at the Gym set up.

"So this is what Pokemon Gyms look like in this Dimension." Sasuke said.

"Not much different then they are in our dimension." Ryoga said.

"But you must have one more in this dimension than we do." Eido said.

"Are there any pirates here?" Zoro asked.

"No just Team Rocket Members as well as some members of the Dark Alliance." Satoshi said.

"This is going to be an interesting few weeks." Kasumi said.

"I'm hungry can we please eat something?" Eido asked staring at Kasumi's chest.

"Where are you looking you pervert?!" Satoshi said as he whacked Eido.

"Ryoga you might need to stay close to me so you don't get lost." Chikako said.

"Zoro, how is your sense of direction?" Juria asked.

"Not quite as bad as Ryoga's but pretty bad." Zoro said.

"Then you better stay close to me." Juria said.

"Hi my name is Momoko! Want to be friends?" Momoko said then asked.

"Oh yeah whatever." Sasuke said in a cold tone.

Tears started welling up in Momoko's eyes she then started crying.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER YOU BRAT!" Usagi said as she whacked Sasuke on the head.

"Whatever!" Sasuke said coldly which made Usagi start to cry.

Satoshi shifted to his Blond haired blue eyed female form and looked Sasuke straight in the face.

"What did you do to my sisters? That is so totally rude you know that don't you Pikachu use Thundershock on Sasuke." Sayomi said.

"Pika-Chuuuu!" Pikachu said as he executed a Thundershock bringing Sasuke to his senses.

"Sorry about that of course I will be friends with you Momoko and Usagi." Sasuke said.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"Our plan will never work. We won't be able to separate the Senshi." Aquaria said.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we should try to work together with the newcomers." Flare said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Koquilion said.

"We can come up with a plan to separate the guardians from the quintet at a later time. We need to get those crystals." Darkmann said.

"Our Jouji can help." Otaku said releasing her monsters which were Anime oriented.

"That's a good idea. Sea said.

"I agree! We could also help you with those Crystals!" Sporty said.

"I think we should help all four of you out. We will need some back up though. I think there is a Three Lights concert in Cerulean City park. Lots of energy, pure hearts, Dreams, and Star Seeds." Tech said having no idea how he knew about the Star Seeds and all that stuff at all.

"Sounds like a plan! Iron Mouse I have chosen you. Go get those Star Seeds!" Galaxia said.

"Anything for you Madam Galaxia. I will go after the Joi's and Junsa's that are on patrol in the park for Star Seeds." Iron Mouse said.

"Taro, time for you to do a massive hunt for Pegasus." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my queen!" Taro said.

"Mimete you know what to do." Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

"I will go!" Darkmann said as he disappeared in a Tornado.

With that the Dark Alliance was off to Cerulean City park.

* * *

**_Cerulean City Park..._**

* * *

All of the Senshi that were available had a bad feeling that they had to go to Cerulean City Park so they used their time keys and landed with a thud on the ground. The Senshi that were there were The Solaris Quartet(Kasumi, Satoshi/Sayomi, Umi, and Sato/Yomi), The Solaris Court(Shuu/Saika, Imite, Nanako, Haruka, and Hikari), Dimension A Sailor Quintet(Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako), and the Dimension B Sailor Quartet(Sasuke, Eido, Zoro, and Ryoga) all of a sudden Ash Ketchum also appeared with the Dimension B Sailor Quartet and introduced himself to Satoshi/Sayomi and the other Dimension A Senshi.

Several styles of monsters appeared in the park as several Pure Heart Crystals were revealed as well as several Dream Mirrors. None of the mirrors were gold. It was time for the Senshi to Transform to fight once again.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayomi and Yomi said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Star Power!" Ranma said after switching to Ren.

"Deimos Star Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Star Power!" Saika said after shifting from Shuu.

"Triton Star Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Star Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Star Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Star Power!" Hikari said.

"Pallas Asteroid Power!" Sasuke and Momoko said.

"Vesta Asteroid Power!" Eido and Hoshi said.

"Juno Asteroid Power!" Zoro and Juria said.

"Ceres Asteroid Power!" Ryoga and Chikako said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Go our Monster Army!" The Four wonders said as they released their monsters. The Dark Alliance did the same.

The Dimension A Sailor Quintet and the Dimension A Solaris Court then attacked.

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

"Deimos Flamehammer Strike!"

"Solaris/Chibi Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra/Chibi Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Terra Eliminating Earthquake!"

"Triton Rainstorm Smash!"

"Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Juno Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Ceres Flower Whip!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Io Volcanic Eruption!"

"Rhea Rose Petal Blizzard!"

"Titania Spark Tornado Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockstorm Smash!"

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she took out several monsters at once.

The monsters that were destroyed by the Dimension A Senshi(The ones without Pegasus Power.) came back together.

All of a sudden the Dimension A Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Court were sent to Pegasus's World again.

* * *

**_World of Elysian(Pegasus' World)..._**

* * *

The Solaris Court and the Sailor Quartet as well as Phobos and Deimos appeared landing Gracefully.

"Greeting Sailor Quartet of Dimension A, Phobos, Deimos and Solaris Court. I hereby give you my power. Instead of Star Power now you say Crystal Power. Your attacks will come to you in time." Pegasus said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!" All the Senshi said as the transformed.

"Go do your duty Sailor Senshi!" Pegasus said as he sent the other Senshi back to the real world. The chokers on all of the Senshi now have Stars on them, other than the Stars on their chokers everything is the same. Their Broaches on their Bows are also now Hearts.

* * *

**_Back to Reality..._**

* * *

"What are you going to do Sailor Senshi you are no match for us now!" Aquaria and Flare said in unison.

"You are finished Sailor Suckers!" Koquilion and Darkmann said.

"You are so pathetic Dimension A Senshi!" Sea said.

"Tell me about it! You are out of your league in your own Dimension!" Sporty said.

"According to my calculations, you will lose this battle!" Tech said.

"Say good bye Dimension A Senshi!" Otaku said.

"Not by a long shot Dark Alliance take this! Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!" Phobos said after she glowed Violet Red destroying several monsters.

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!" Deimos said after glowing Dark Red dusting several more monsters.

"Take this! Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!" Rhea said after Glowing Dusty Rose.

"And this! Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!" Triton said after Glowing Purple.

"Don't forget this! Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!" Ganymede said as she sent a Tidal Wave made of Rocks toward the monsters. Took out several at once After Glowing Navy Blue.

"My turn! Io Magma Storm Smash!" Io said as she melted several monsters with one shot after Glowing Green and Yellow.

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!" Titania said as she took out quite a bit more monsters after glowing Pink and Black.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!" Pallas(A) said as she shot a Wave of Snow at the enemy taking out a number of monsters in one hit after glowing Light Blue.

"Vesta Flare Wall!" Vesta(A) said as she burned the enemies to a Crisp just like Vesta(B) did after glowing red.

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!" Juno(A) said after glowing Light Green.

"Finally it's my turn! Take this Negascum! Ceres Flower Blast!" Ceres(A) said after she glowed Pink.

All the monsters were then destroyed completely.

The Dark Alliance and the four Dimension B Wonders just vanished back to base without saying anything. The Senshi then returned to Pallet City Gym and De-Transformed and revealed themselves. The Quartet from Dimension B was surpised to see Ash. Sayomi shifted to Satoshi and Eternal Neo de-transformed just like the others.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

"My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he introduced himself.

"What are you doing here anyway Ash?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah let us know." Ryoga said.

"Oh I was sent here to look for you thinking that you two got lost." Ash said.

"So you must be my counterpart." Satoshi said.

"I take it you're my counterpart also right?" Usa asked.

"So Ash how long are you going to stay here?" Satoshi asked.

"We sure could use your help with the Four Wonders being here in this dimension." Usa said.

"I will stay here for a while. Someone has to keep Zoro and Ryoga from getting lost." Ash said.

"I would love to help you keep Zoro from getting lost." Juria said.

"I can keep an eye on Ryoga so he doesn't get lost." Chikako said.

"Good idea." Ash said.

Ash's Pikachu went over to Satoshi/Sayomi's Pikachu. They were mirroring each others movements. Then Satoshi/Sayomi's Pikachu activated his Crescent Moon turning into Orion. Next to Orion was Virgo Kasumi's Azumarril.

Satosh/Sayomi as well as Kasumi explained Umi and Sato/Yomi and how Umi and Sato/Yomi were their future daughters. Evidentally Yomi shared Satoshi/Sayomi's condition only she was really a girl. Everyone introduced themselves and settled down to watch TV.

Now that the Solaris Court and the Sailor Quartet of Dimension A received Power Ups, who knows what is in store next. To find out you have to Stay Tuned.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: After hearing about the Power Ups that the Solaris Court and Dimension A Sailor Quintet got the Neriman Senshi wonder when it will be their turn to learn a new attack. Also the Four Wonders and four generals continue to work together. Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 36: Neriman Senshi's New Attacks_****_._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

The rest of the Galactic Guardians will get powered up by Pegasus in Episode 36 Stay Tuned!

* * *

I Know it's been over 6 months sense I updated this story. I have been mainly focusing on my joint Fanfic with Emma Iveli called: **_New Lives: Galactic Guardians._** I guess it's because it has gotten the most reviews out of all my stories. Well now **_Galactic Guardians has been updated with Episode 35._** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update this story quicker next time. Thanks for being so patient. I appreciate it!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 04/09/2008 Revised: 04/10/2008_**

* * *


	36. 36: Neriman Senshi's New Attacks

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 06/01/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Solaris Quartet, Ranma/Ren, Akane, The Sailor Quintet, and The Sailor Quartet from Dimension B will be the focus of this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2007 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006 and 2007 by AshK._**

**_Episode 36: Neriman Senshi's New Attacks_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives Saga will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives Saga will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Solaris Court as well as Phobos and Deimos were given new attacks. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

The Neriman Senshi appeared with their time keys landing with a thud.

"Setsuna really needs to fix that!" Nabiki said.

"Tell me about it!" Sayuri said.

"I am with you sugahs." Ukyo said.

"I am really tired of landing on my butt!" Azusa said.

"So am I and I haven't been a Senshi for that long." Yuka said.

The Five Neriman Senshi noticed the newcomers and introduced themselves.

"So I hear you got new attacks." Nabiki commented to Phobos, Deimos and the Solaris court.

"When will it be our turn?" Sayuri asked.

"Whenever you are in danger, Pegasus will bring you into the fold and give you power ups." Yomi said.

"Oh okay." Azusa said.

"I see." Yuka said.

With that a meeting was underway. Everyone told each other about themselves. Just then the computer went off. They were doing another mass attack. The four Generals and Four Wonders. This time they were attacking Vermilion City.

"Let's go everyone! Transform now. We have evil to fight!" Satoshi said taking off his broach.

"I'm all for that!" Ash said taking off his Broach.

"So am I!" Usa said taking her broach off.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Charon Star Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Star Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Star Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Star Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Star Power!" Yuka said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Take us to Vermilion City!" All of the Senshi said. The Dimension B Senshi added Dimension A to their saying.

* * *

**_Vermilion City..._**

* * *

The Four Generals, Four Wonders, Witches 5 and Dead Moon Septet were wreaking havoc. The Senshi landed with a thud.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rockwave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Charon Deadly Howl!"

"Europa Hurricane of Hazard!"

"Titan Spatula Shuriken Storm!"

"Callisto Blizzard Storm Blast!"

"Oberon Sonar Smash!"

All the attacks connected, but the Neriman Senshi Attacks did nothing. They were then immediately transported to Elysian.

* * *

**_Elysian with Pegasus..._**

* * *

"Greetings Neriman Senshi. I have some bad news. The attacks that you are using now will not do anything. It is now time for me to give you my power just like I did with the others. The Attacks will come to you when needed. To transform just say your Senshi name and Crystal Power Make Up! That will power you up! Good luck Neriman Senshi." Pegasus said as he vanished.

After they were given the power up they knew what they had to say.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed again.

There outfits were essentially the same except their chokers now had stars in the center of them, the Ribbon on the back was quite a bit longer, and the Broaches in the center of their bows on their chests were now Heart-Shaped. They also now had Crystal Henshin Wands. They also felt a lot more powerful and were immediately transported back to Vermilion.

* * *

**_Back to Vermilion..._**

* * *

The newly powered up Neriman Senshi were lowered down Gracefully.

"Now it's time to try out our new attacks. Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!" Charon glowed black as fist-shaped beams shot from her finger tips destroying the monsters.

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!" Europa said as she glowed Teal and executed her new attack.

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!" Titan said as she glowed a Dark Indigo and fired several Battle Spatulas as well as Spatula Shurikens.

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!" Callisto said as she glowed Ice Blue and fired off her new attack.

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!" Oberon said as she glowed Dark Purple and launched her new attack.

**_The Four Wonders were angry the Dimension A Villains had hardly any power..._**

"Go our Jouji Army!" The Four Wonders said.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rockwave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said ringing her bell.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed so they were all transported back to Pallet City Gym via Time Key.

"We lost!" The Four Wonders said in unison.

The rest of the Dark Alliance vanished back to the base along with the four wonders.

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

"Well you got your Power Ups." Satoshi said.

"Yes we did. I think we will stick around for a while." Nabiki said.

"The more the merrier." Kasumi said.

"I think I will stick around too. Are you four going to stick around with me?" Ash asked.

"As long as the Four Wonders are here we will be here." Sasuke said.

"That sounds cool!" Eido said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to stick around for a bit. There aren't any bounty hunters here." Zoro said.

"I guess I will stick around too." Ryoga said.

"Yes that's great!" The Sailor Quartet of Dimension A said.

"I think we are going to have fun." Usa said.

"I agree." Ash said.

With that Kasumi and Satoshi pulled out several more Futons and set them up.

So the Neriman Senshi got their long awaited Power Up! What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Now Saffron City is under attack and it seems they need to recruit the Dimension A Inners to help. Then who should show up but the Dimension B Inners. Saffron City is in for a treat as they see double of all the inners except for Moon and Tuxedo Kamen of course who also decided to show up as well. What is in store for our heroes and how much longer will Aquaria and Flare be part of the Dark Alliance. When will they be healed? Only Time Will tell. Stay Tuned.

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 37: Saffron City: More Dimension B Senshi Appear_****_._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

I am going to have to change the name of this Arc. Beryl will not be falling anytime soon in this story. It's to keep it kind of insync with NL:GG. This Arc is now Enter: The Dimension B Senshi. I will fix it at a later time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/03/2008 Revised: _**

* * *


	37. 37: More Dimension B Senshi Appear

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 06/13/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Solaris Quartet, Ranma/Ren, Akane, The Sailor Quintet, and The Sailor Quartet from Dimension B will be the focus of this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Episode 37: Saffron City: More Dimension B Senshi Appear_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives Saga will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives Saga will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The power ups for the Neriman Senshi occured. It was now time to see what has been going in Saffron City. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_Pallet City Gym..._**

* * *

It was the next day and all the Senshi wake up feeling refreshed.

"Hey have you ever thought of coming to Dimension B sometime?" Ash asked.

"Well you came here to Dimension A so i guess it couldn't hurt." Satoshi said.

Just then Imite had a vision.

"OH NO!!" Imite gasped.

"What is it Imite?" Kasumi asked.

"Trouble, big trouble will be occuring in Saffron City. We are going to need Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and the inners." Imite said.

Right as they said that the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen landed with a thud.

"When will Setsuna finally get that fixed!" The Dimension A Inners and Tuxedo Kamen say.

"Okay this is getting to crowded in this Gym." Yomi said as she pushed a panel on the wall and a door opened with a Transporter room.

"I will set the coordinates to take us to Mt. Silver Headquarters. Father you know what to do." Umi said as she gave her future Father his Cell Phone.

"Right. Hello Mom, it's me Satoshi. We have a situation occuring and we need to vacate the Gym for a while. We need you to run it. The Pokemon I use for battling trainers is on a rack in the main battling arena. We have to go to Mt. Silver HQ for a while. I love you Mom, see you later." Satoshi said as he hung up the phone.

"Okay Coordinates are set everybody into the transporter." The Solaris Twins said as they entered it with the rest of the Senshi, yes all of them piling into the transporter.

With that all the Senshi of Dimension A and B were transported to Mt. Silver HQ where there was a lot more room than in the gym. Of course before they left everyone put all the Futon's away. Also once the transporter had transported all of them to Mt. Silver, the panel in the wall closed looking just like a normal wall and the consul for the Transporter disappeared into the floor like it never existed.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

All the Senshi arrived Gracefully in the headquarters in Mt. Silver.

"Whoa nice set up you have here." Sasuke said.

"It sure is." Eido said with Hyde beside him.

"Well it looks like this will be our new home for a while." Zoro said.

"Looks that way to me." Ryoga said.

"It's a pretty nice place. Usa what do you think of it?" Ash asked.

"It's pretty cool, of course I have been here several times before though. Would you five like tour? Usa asked.

"I better go to keep an eye on Sasuke." Momoko said.

"WHY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Sasuke yelled at Momoko making her cry.

Sasuke was immediately slapped by Ryoga.

"How dare you make a girl cry! Sasuke Uchiha Prepare to die!" Ryoga said taking off toward.

"Ceres Flower Whip!" Chikako said after turning into Ceres and slapping Ryoga across the arm and turning back into Chikako.

"Stop making my sister Cry Uchiha or face my lightning." Juria said reaching for her Henshin Rod.

Sasuke immediately stopped trying to make Momoko cry.

"That they had coming." Zoro said with a sweatdrop.

"Indeed they did." Eido said.

So the Dimension A Sailor Quintet gave the Dimension B Sailor Quintet on a tour, with Juria and Chikako holding onto Zoro and Ryoga's hands respectively so they don't get lost.

The rest of the Senshi just sat around the table when Setsuna(A) appeared with the Dimension B Inners.

"Let me guess, those are the dimension B Inners and the guy with the hat is my counterpart. What is the story behind that he is too dumb to be my counterpart." Rei said.

"Hello my name is Luffy D. Monkey. Who are you?" Luffy said then asked.

"My name is Rei Hino." Rei said.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm hungry got any meat?" Luffy said then asked.

Minako(A) eyed the Blond-haired blue-eyed boy and had hearts in her eyes.

"He is so cute!" Minako said.

"Um why is she looking at me like that?" Naruto asked.

"Because she likes you." Makoto says she then spots Ranma.

"You look just like my old boyfriend!" Makoto said as she went into Guy Crazy mode she too had hearts in her eyes.

"Oh great he looks like me. I guess I better shift to Ren to avoid confusion." Ranma(A) said as he shifted to Ren.

"That is a good idea Ranma." Akane said.

Ami looked up and saw a boy with a book and a six year old kid beside him.

"Let me take a logical guess. You must be my counterpart of Dimension B am I right?" Ami asked then said.

"I guess that would be right. My name is Kiyo Takamine." Kiyo said holding his hand out for Ami to shake.

"My name is Ami, Ami Mizuno." Ami said shaking hands back.

"Well I need to look at the Time Gates. I will return later." Setsuna said as she vanished into the time stream.

"Let me take a wild guess," Ranma said. "...that must be your Setsuna."

"That would be correct." Ren said.

So introductions were made as more chairs appeared around the table.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So who are the targets and who will do the deeds?" Cyrus asked.

"Dream Target Natsume of Saffron City... Gym Leader... chosen Kosaburo." Nehelenia said.

"Pure Heart Target Nurse Joi of Saffron City. Mimete you are chosen." Tomoe said.

"Energy Target Office Junsa of Saffron City. Aquaria and Flare you are chosen." Beryl said.

"All four of us will go." Otaku said.

"Time to take over this Dimension!" Sporty said.

"I am game for it!" Sea said.

"Let's go! We will win this time!" Tech said.

With that the Dark Alliance headed to Saffron City.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

All of a sudden an alarm went off in the HQ and a Computer screen showed up showing Saffron City and the Targets that were chosen.

Dream Target: Natsume Saffron City Gym Leader. Pure Heart Target: Nurse Joi of Saffron City. Energy Target: Officer Junsa of Saffron City.

All the Senshi took out their time keys and headed toward Saffron. The tour would have to wait until later.

* * *

**_Saffron City..._**

* * *

The Dark Alliance and the Four Wonders appear. They start taking energy from Random people. They also start knocking random people's backs for Dream Mirrors and sucking out Random Pure Hearts.

Aquaria and Flare were flickering between Ayame/Flare and Karomi/Aquaria. Beryl's influence was weakening.

The Senshi then appeared and Double Solaris, Double Terra, Moon, Neo Moon all pulled out their crystals. It was time to heal their friends.

Seeing the site on the viewscreen Beryl sends out Koquilion and Darkman. She knows that she is going to lose Aquaria and Flare. Their expendable. they aren't as powerful as Koquilion and Darkman. So she just sends her other two generals to take the place of Aquaria and Flare.

"Solar Crystal Healing..." Double Solaris said.

"Golden Crystal Healing..." Double Terra and Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Moon Crystal Healing..." Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Activation!" All seven of them said.

Aquaria and Flare were no more.

"Huh where am I? Why do I have the strangest urge to go into Mt. Moon?" Flare...no Ayame said as she headed there.

"Why do I have the strangest urge to go to Cerulean Cave?" Aquaria...no Karomi said as she headed toward Cerulean Cave.

The Senshi put away their crystals and turned their attention to the Alliance and wonders.

"Go our Jouji Army!" The Four Wonders said.

"Go our monster army!" The other Dark Alliance Members said.

Natsume, Junsa, and Joi all arrived on the scene of the battle and were immediately hit. Natsume's Mirror was Pink and not gold like they hoped.

"Drat! Where is that Golden Mirror?!" Kosaburo said, "Oh well go Hitmontopor the Dream Eating Hitmontop!"

"Drat another Failure! I'm out of here!" Sea said.

"The Master of the Sun is not going to like this." Tech said.

Tech and Sea headed back to Dimension B leaving only Otaku and Sporty.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

After that only a few monsters were left.

"Please Pegasus we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

With that the monsters were destroyed and everything was returned to where it was supposed to be.

The Three Victims were resting in the Pokemon Center while the rest of the Senshi were transported Safely to the Mt. Silver HQ.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

All of the Senshi from both dimension landed safely without a thud. It was time for a debriefing.

"I think we will stick around for a bit. Can we stay here?" Ash asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. Jadeite do you?" Satoshi asked.

"No not at all. So are there anymore Senshi from Dimension B Luffy?" Jadeite said then asked.

"Actually yes there are. We have Outer Senshi for our dimension as well." Naruto said.

"That's cool!" Nephrite said.

The Debriefing continued.

After the meeting the inners from dimension B with the exception of Ash and the Inners of Dimension A including Moon and Tuxedo Kamen returned to their respective homes. As soon as that happened two sets of Senshi appeared.

The Outers of Dimension A and the outers of Dimension B.

The two Setsuna's looked at each other.

"Um we are going to have to have one of us with a different name." Setsuna(A) said.

"I will go by Trista, since we are in your dimension." Setsuna(B) said.

The rest of the outers from Dimension B showed up as well.

Michiru looks at ace and pulls out her mirror, Ace mirrors her.

Haruka Tenou pulls out her sword and Kakashi mirrors her.

"You two must be our counterparts." Michiru said.

"That would be my guess." Haruka Tenou said.

Hotaru looks at Gary and summons her Glaive. Gary does the same thing.

"I guess you must be my counter part. My name is Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru said as she stowed her Glaive.

"Gary Oak is my name. Nice place you got here do you have room for four more? Are you my only counterpart?" Gary said as he stowed his Glaive.

"Well since all the inners from both dimensions with the exception of Ash left, we do have plenty of room. I am not sure, I think you do have another counterpart here by the name of Shigeru Ookido." Hotaru said.

"That's cool." Gary said.

The Outers of both dimensions introduced themselves to each other and the Dimension B Outers introduced themselves to the rest of the Galactic Guardians and Sailor Quintet.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next time: Now Celadon City is under attack and it seems they need to recruit the Dimension A Outers and the Starlights to help. Then who should show up but the Dimension B Outers. Celadon City is in for a treat as they see double of all the outer Senshi. Meanwhile Ayame(formerly known as Flare) and Karomi(formerly known as Aquaria) start the search of Cerulean Cave an Mt. Moon. Also Akira and Shigeru show up and make an appearance. Something is drawing them to Violet City and Sea Foam Island respectively. What are they? Stay Tuned to find out.

Next time on **_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 38: Celadon City: Enter Dimension B's Outer Senshi_****_._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

I am going to have to change the name of this Arc. Beryl will not be falling anytime soon in this story. It's to keep it kind of insync with NL:GG. This Arc is now Enter: The Dimension B Senshi. I will fix it at a later time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/26/2008 Revised: _**

* * *


	38. 38: Solar Kingdom Tale, B Outers Appear

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 07/23/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Solaris Quartet, Ranma/Ren, Akane, The Sailor Quintet, and The Sailor Quartet from Dimension B will be the focus of this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 38: Celadon City: Dimension B Outers Appear and The Tale of the Solar Kingdom._**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives Saga will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives Saga will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dimension B Inners appeared and helped out a bit. As usual the Dark Alliance failed in their attempt for World domination.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, in your dimension Crystal Tokyo fell 50 years ago, while in this dimension Crystal Tokyo has yet to appear? Am I right?" Hotaru asked Gary.

"Yep that about sums it up." Gary said.

"That does not sound right. Kakashi are you sure that it's true?" Haruka Tenou asked.

"True as the mask on my face." Kakashi said.

"Man what a bummer, but we still have to fight for it." Michiru said.

"As long as we are in this Dimension we will help too." Ace said.

Soon the Sailor Quartet from Dimension B came back. They wanted another adventure.

"Hi there again." Momoko said to Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"So Trista, are you trying to bring Crystal Tokyo back into existence in your dimension?" Setsuna asked.

"We haven't started yet. We are currently busy facing the Black Sun I believe you already met the four generals." Trista said.

"Oh so that's who they are? Weird. Also Satoshi I need you to listen carefully." Setsuna says as she looks at Satoshi and the Twins as well as Kasumi.

"Have you ever wondered about the Sunspots that they show on diagrams of the Sun?" Setsuna asked.

"They are cooler temperatured parts of the sun right?" Satoshi asked.

"Not only that, in the Silver Millennium there was a Solar Kingdom that resided in those Sunspots. Readings from the Time Gates still pick up people living there waiting for the return of their Prince/Princess." Setsuna said.

"Um what about the Solaris Space Station Colony, I thought everyone lived there." Kasumi said.

"The Solaris Space Station Colony is the largest of many stations that form a protective barrier around the Sun and it's Kingdom. The Solaris Space Station was also where the meetings were held of the Galactic Guardians during the Silver Millennium. The Galactic Guardians resided on the Solar Kingdom. As far as I know it is still sustaining life right girls?" Setsuna said turning to the Solaris Twins.

The Twins nodded.

"The Solar Kingdom was the only kingdom not to fall in the Silver Millennium, but since their Prince/Princess was killed and sent foward everyone vacated their homes and fled to Earth. When all the Senshi started to be reborn they all flocked back to the Solar Kingdom. They hope to one day meet their rightful Ruler." Setsuna said.

"Oh so that explains why I've had those strange dreams about a Kingdom within the Atmosphere of the Sun. That's cool. But wouldn't people be fried inside those Sunspots?" Satoshi asked.

"No, the climate inside the Sunspots is like the climate here on Earth oddly enough." Setsuna said.

"Yep that's right Satoshi-Papa." Umi said.

"Now that you know, would you like to go back there? The technology there is bound to help the SMA out maybe calling on some new members." Yomi said.

"First we need to figure out where the next place the Dark Alliance is going to Strike." Satoshi said as he typed on the computer.

"It looks like Celadon City." Kasumi said looking at the screen.

"Oh great who are the targets?" Shuu asked.

"Please tell us." Ranma said.

"So where do we go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Celadon City is where we are heading no word on the targets yet. Jadeite ready the Transporter." Momoko said.

"Yes Momoko." Jadeite said as he entered the coordinates for Celadon City.

The Senshi got into the transporter.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So who is our target or targets?" Tech asked.

"Can we help?" Sea asked.

"We promise we won't fail this time." Otaku said.

"We will be in the game this time." Sporty said.

"Okay very well the targets are in Celadon City. They are Erika the Celadon Gym Leader for Pegasus, and Kuno you are up this time." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my queen." Kuno said.

"The Energy Target will be Nurse Joi of the Pokemon Center. Koquilion you are up." Beryl said.

"Yes my queen." Koquilion said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Officer Junsa. Mimete you know what to do." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." Mimete said.

Galactic Commanders Mars and Jupiter were chosen to accompany them.

* * *

**_The Senshi land gracefully in Celadon City..._**

* * *

Momoko and Nabiki get the alerts so does Taiki.

"The targets have been chosen." Taiki says.

"They are Erika for her dream, Nurse Joi for her energy and Officer Junsa for her Pure Heart." Nabiki said.

Momoko nodded.

So off the Senshi went to keep a close eye on Erika and the other targets.

As the Senshi patrol in their Civilian Forms they hear three screams. Also Darkness seems to be emitting from the Celadon Pokemon Center as the patients and Pokemon in there start acting really mean and fighting. An unexpected twist if you will.

"Yes more negative energy! More the Dark Crystal is Growing!" Prince Diamond said.

"Go colliding Ball!" Kuno said as he rammed the ball into Erika's back.

Mimete withdrew the Heart Crystal from Junsa while Joi had her energy drained.

The Mirror was Pink and not gold.

"Drat! Come Samurai Marauder! the Dream Eating Samurai eat that dream of the Gym leader!" Kuno said.

The Samurai Marauder just roared and did as he was told.

"Transform now!" Satoshi and Ash said.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Uranus Crystal/Planet Power!" Haruka Tenou and Kakashi said.

"Neptune Crystal/Planet Power!" Michiru and Ace said.

"Pluto Crystal/Planet Power!" Setsuna and Trista said.

"Saturn Crystal/Planet Power!" Hotaru and Gary said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Fighter Star Power!" Seiya said.

"Maker Star Power!" Taiki said.

"Healer Star Power!" Yaten said.

"Kinmoku Star Power!" Kakyuu said.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said.

With that all the Senshi transformed.

Somehow new words came to the Senshi of the Sun, the Solaris Twins, as well as the Senshi of Earth also new words came to Usa and the Sailor Quintet. They couldn't figure out why though was there some future threat that they needed more Power for? Oh well. Also words came to the Solaris Court that were new as well. Also the Neriman Senshi Leaders had new words come to them as well.

"I will so not stand for this outrage! I am so totally sick and tired of Scum like you trying to destroy our Planet. As the Crowned Princess of the Solar Kingdom I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you Dark Alliance! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Solaris said.

"I so totally agree with her! I am at her side through thick and thin! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Terra said.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Chibi-Terra Eliminating Earthquake!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!" Phobos said.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!" Deimos said.

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast" Rhea said.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!" Ganymede said.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!" Io said.

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!" Titania said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!" Pallas(A) said.

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!" Vesta(A) said.

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!" Juno(A) said.

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!" Ceres(A) said.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!" Pallas(B) said.

"Vesta Flare Wall!" Vesta(B) said.

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!" Juno(B) said.

"Ceres Flower Blast!" Ceres(B) said.

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

With that all but a few monsters were left to be destroyed.

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

Soon Mimete found her heart crystal replaced by a Shuriken from Pallas(B)

"What how do they do that?" Mimete said.

"I don't know could it be because they are Ninjas?" Otaku asked.

The Dark Alliance Members just nodded.

"We will be back Silver Moon Alliance!" The Dark Alliance and their four ringers said as they disappeared back to base.

The heart Crystal and Dream Mirror were returned and the Dark Crystal within the Pokemon Center was destroyed.

Nurse Joi and Officer Junsa as well as Erika were left to heal at the Pokemon Center as the Senshi were transported back to Mt. Silver Headquarters.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

It was once again time for a debriefing.

So the Debriefing went on as everybody de-transformed.

Also Setsuna told Satoshi and Kasumi more about the Solar Kingdom that was still in existence after thousands of years.

That's when the Dimension B Inners Returned and the Starlights went back to the Solaris Space Station. Also the Dimension A Inners appeared again minus Mamoru and Usagi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Union Cave near Violet City and the Seafoam Islands Akira and Shigeru are drawn there respectively..._**

* * *

**_Split Screen Appears an shows Sea Foam Island and Union Cave..._**

"Why was I drawn to Sea Foam? What is this feeling I am getting of Power over Ice? This is too weird. Anyway I guess I will follow it." Shigeru says as he follows the feeling.

"It seems so weird that I am drawn here. What could be a possible reason that I am drawn here? This is just too weird." Akira said as he followed the feeling.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

Two mysterious voices Echo.

"I think you need some help we can help if you let us join your alliance." One voice said.

"We will be sure to help you with your enemies if you help us with our enemies." A Second Voice said.

"Okay we will, but who are you?" Beryl asked.

"You will find out soon enough." The Second Voice said as he came a little bit out of the Shadows, but was still shrouded enough to hide his features and body style.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

Five Shadows appeared. They seemed to have some sort of animal features. The Shadows were outlined in Pink, Blue, Green, Orange, and Purple.

"Our enemies have shown up in this Japanese region as well." The Pink Outline said.

"Um... I think we need to drop these Transformations." The Blue Outline said.

"Especially because two of them seem to be panicking at your outline Oneechan." The Orange Outline said to the Pink Outline.

"So I would drop the form. We will have to explain later." The Green Outline said to the Pink Outline.

"It would be the best thing to do. We would like to join this alliance if you let us. Something bad is coming and only we can stop it. I do believe they are teaming up with your enemies." The Purple Outline said to the Senshi.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked.

"Please reveal yourself." Kasumi said.

The rest of the Senshi wanted them to do that too.

"We will show you soon enough. We are not here to hurt you." The Pink Outline said.

The Senshi of both dimensions visibly relaxed after visibly Tensing.

"Who are you?" Orion said.

"We would like to know." Virgo said.

So the Solaris Quartet, Solaris Court, Sailor Quintet from Dimension A, and Neriman Senshi Commanders learned new attacks unexpectedly. Could the Neriman Senshi be the next ones to learn new attacks? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned. Also the Dimension B Inners arrived as well as the Dimension A Inners. What is in store now? Stay Tuned to find out.

Also who are the mysterious five figures. Kudos to anyone who can guess. PEJP I think you will like who they are.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** Well it seems that the Solaris Quartet, Solaris Court, Dimension A Sailor Quintet, and The Neriman Senshi Commanders Learned new attacks earlier than expected a lot earlier. Now is it time for the Neriman Senshi to Learn New Attacks? Only time will tell. Also what is the deal with Shigeru, Ayame, Akira, and Karomi being drawn to certain Locations? Only time will tell on that as well. Who are the targets this time as Evergrande City is once again under attack by the Dark Alliance. Who could the targets be this time? Also what are Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, and Professor Rowan doing there? Are they somehow the targetted again? Also who are the Five Mysterious Shadows in Mt. Silver and the two Mysterious Voices in the Dark Alliance Headquarters? Only time will tell on that as well. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 39: Unexpected Surprises!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 07/25/2008 Revised: 07/29/2008 _**

* * *


	39. 39: Unexpected Surprises!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 07/29/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Chapter Focus: The Solaris Quartet, Ranma/Ren, Akane, The Sailor Quintet, and The Sailor Quartet from Dimension B will be the focus of this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 39: Unexpected Surprises!_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives Saga will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives Saga will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance Attacked and failed as usual, and the Tale of the Solar Kingdom was told.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

Five Shadows appeared. They seemed to have some sort of animal features. The Shadows were outlined in Pink, Blue, Green, Orange, and Purple.

"Our enemies have shown up in this Japanese region as well." The Pink Outline said.

"Um... I think we need to drop these Transformations." The Blue Outline said.

"Especially because two of them seem to be panicking at your outline Oneechan." The Orange Outline said to the Pink Outline.

"So I would drop the form. We will have to explain later." The Green Outline said to the Pink Outline.

"It would be the best thing to do. We would like to join this alliance if you let us. Something bad is coming and only we can stop it. I do believe they are teaming up with your enemies." The Purple Outline said to the Senshi.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked.

"Please reveal yourself." Kasumi said.

The rest of the Senshi wanted them to do that too.

"We will show you soon enough. We are not here to hurt you." The Pink Outline said.

The Senshi of both dimensions visibly relaxed after visibly Tensing.

"Who are you?" Orion said.

"We would like to know." Virgo said.

"Okay fine we will oblige. My name is Ichigo Momomiya. I am the Leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Our Enemies Deep Blue and Kishu have appeared in the Dark Alliance Headquarters. In order to stop the forces we have to work together. This is Masha my Advisor. I also Assume that The Talking Mice are advisors as well. Am I right?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. My name is Orion. I am a Pikachu. This region of Japan is inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. Some common some rare. I happen to be of the rare type of Pikachu. Other than the fact that I talk and have a Crescent Moon on my Forehead." Orion said.

"My name is Virgo. I am also an advisor except I am an Azumarril. I am very strong. Anyway if you will have your other four friends introduce themselves then we can talk about you joining Ichigo-San." Virgo said.

"Very well." Ichigo said.

"My name is Mint Aizawa. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Mint said.

"My name is Lettuce Midorikawa. I am very glad to meet you." Lettuce said.

"My name is Pudding Fong. I am the youngest of the group at Age 10." Pudding said.

"My name is Zakuro Fujiwara 17 years old. I am the oldest of the group. Ichigo is our leader. We are Tokyo Mew Mew." Zakuro said.

"How old are the rest of you?" Satoshi asked.

"We're also 15." Ichigo said.

The Senshi then introduced themselves. Knowing they can trust the Mew Mews they told them about Jusenkyo and their abilities as well as their Senshi Powers.

"Hey this is weird." Ami said.

"What is weird Ami-Chan?" Rei asked.

"They are infused with DNA from rare animals known as Red Data Animals. Basically Endangered Species." Ami said.

"Please tell me that none of them are C-C-C-C." Ren and Ranma visibly sweatdropped.

Ami just nodded. Usagi and Mamoru arrived in the HQ. Then went over to Ichigo and whispered in her ear.

"You need to tell Ren and Ranma that you are not a cat, even though it's obvious you are, don't let them know. Their father's took thm on a training trip and exposed them to the Neko-Ken which is a very dangerous technique. Ren is from this dimension which also happens to be your dimension. Ranma is from another Dimension known as Dimension B. I have been wanting to kill their fathers for a while, but my duty is Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo is to hold up my duty and not kill unless it is absolutely necessary." Usagi whispered in one ear.

"Tell Ren and Ranma, that you are infused by a rare form of the Mouse. It will save them from going insane." Mamoru whispered in the other ear.

"Right." Ichigo nodded wanting to take down a certain Jusenkyo Panda Cursed Fat, Balding Man with glasses.

The Mew Mew Girls decided to transform and show the Senshi.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" Ichigo said as she kissed her Amulet.

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorpho-sis!" Mint said also kissing her Amulet.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!" Lettuce said kissing her Amulet as well.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!" Puidding said kissing her Amulet.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!" Zakuro said kissing her Amulet.

"Mew Ichigo the Iriomote Wild Mouse." Mew Ichigo said successfully suppressing the urge to say nya.

"Mew Mint the Ultramarine Lorikeet." Mew Mint said.

"Mew Lettuce the Finless Porpoise." Mew Lettuce said.

"Mew Pudding the Golden Lion Tamarin." Mew Pudding said.

"Mew Zakuro the Gray Wolf." Mew Zakuro said.

"We are Tokyo Mew Mew at your service." Mew Ichigo said again successfully surpressing the urge to say Nya.

The former Dark Generals appeared, told the Mew Mews about themselves and wondered who was their support besdes Masha. They found out the Keiichi and Ryou were there support so they teleported to Cafe Mew Mew to talk.

The Senshi that could will the change from Male to Female did so and transformed.

"We are the Galactic Guardians!" The 16 Galactic Guardians said.

"We are the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A." the Sailor Quintet from Dimension A said.

"We are the Sailor Quintet from Dimension B." The Sailor Quintet from Dimension B said.

"We are the Inner Senshi of Dimension A!" Moon and the Inners said.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen future King of Crystal Tokyo!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"We are the Outer Senshi of Dimension A." The Dimension A Outers said.

"We are the Inner Senshi from Dimension B!" The Dimension B Inners said.

"We are the Outer Senshi from Dimension B!" The Dimension B Outers said.

They each stated their own individual Senshi Names and what they represent.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"So who is our target or targets?" Tech asked.

"Can we help?" Sea asked.

"We promise we won't fail this time." Otaku said.

"We will be in the game this time." Sporty said.

"Okay very well the targets are in Evergrande City. They are Nurse Joi and Officer Junsa for Pegasus, Kuno you are up this time." Nehelenia said.

"As you wish my queen." Kuno said.

"The Energy Target will be Professor Rowan. Koquilion you are up." Beryl said.

"Yes my queen." Koquilion said.

"The Pure Heart Targets are Professor Elm, Oak and Birch. Mimete, Telulu and Beirut you know what to do." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes Dr." The three witches said.

"Tarturo, Pai and Kishu you will go too." Deep Blue said as he revealed himself to be just a voice. Then Shinji appeared. Deep Blue then went inside of Shinji. Deep Blue had a body once again.

The three nodded.

Galactic Commanders Mars and Jupiter were chosen to accompany them.

* * *

**_The Senshi land gracefully in Evergrande..._**

* * *

Momoko and Nabiki get the alerts so do Ami and Kiyo .

"The targets have been chosen." Amii says.

"They are Nurse Joi and Officer Jenny for their dreams, Professor Rowan for energy and Professors Oak, Elm, and Birch for their Pure Hearts." Nabiki said.

Momoko nodded.

So off the Senshi and MewMews went to keep a close eye the targets of Evergrande City.

As the Senshi patrol in their Civilian Forms they hear three screams. Also Darkness seems to be emitting from the Evergrande Pokemon Center as the patients and Pokemon in there start acting really mean and fighting. An unexpected twist if you will.

"Yes more negative energy! More the Dark Crystal is Growing!" Princess Pearl said.

"Go colliding Ball!" Kuno said as he rammed the ball into Nurse Joi and Officer Junsa's back.

Mimete withdrew the Heart Crystal from Oak, Elm, and Birch while Rowan had his energy drained.

The Mirrors were Pink and not gold.

"Drat! Come Samurai Marauder Duo the Dream Eating Samurai Duo eat that dreams of the Nurse and Officer!" Kuno said.

The Samurai Marauder Duo just roared and did as they told.

"Negative Energy at it's peak. Arise Droid Blissey!" Princess Pearl said.

"Yes Mistress! I will serve you to the end!" Droid Blissey said as she went to attack the Senshi and the Mew Mews.

"Transform now!" Satoshi and Ash said.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ranma said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka Tamaki said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa and Usagi said.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Ash said.

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Momoko and Sasuke said.

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!" Chikako and Ryoga said.

"Uranus Crystal/Planet Power!" Haruka Tenou and Kakashi said.

"Neptune Crystal/Planet Power!" Michiru and Ace said.

"Pluto Crystal/Planet Power!" Setsuna and Trista said.

"Saturn Crystal/Planet Power!" Hotaru and Gary said.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri said.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo said.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa said.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka said.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal/Planet Power!"

"Neptune Crystal/Planet Power!"

"Pluto Crystal/Planet Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" Ichigo said as she kissed her Amulet.

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorpho-sis!" Mint said also kissing her Amulet.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!" Lettuce said kissing her Amulet as well.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!" Puidding said kissing her Amulet.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!" Zakuro said kissing her Amulet.

With that all the Senshi and Mew Mews transformed.

Soon Several Chimera Animals appeared and surrounded all of our heroes.

Somehow new words came to the Neriman Senshi. They couldn't figure out why though was there some future threat that they needed more Power for? Oh well. Also words came to the Solaris Court that were new as well. Also the Neriman Senshi Leaders had new words come to them as well.

"I will so not stand for this outrage! I am so totally sick and tired of Scum like you trying to destroy our Planet. As the Crowned Princess of the Solar Kingdom I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you Dark Alliance! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Solaris said.

"I so totally agree with her! I am at her side through thick and thin! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Terra said.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Chibi-Terra Eliminating Earthquake!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!" Phobos said.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!" Deimos said.

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast" Rhea said.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!" Triton said.

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!" Ganymede said.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!" Io said.

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!" Titania said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!" Pallas(A) said.

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!" Vesta(A) said.

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!" Juno(A) said.

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!" Ceres(A) said.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!" Pallas(B) said.

"Vesta Flare Wall!" Vesta(B) said.

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!" Juno(B) said.

"Ceres Flower Blast!" Ceres(B) said.

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

" Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Double Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The Blue Knight Appeared and slashed several Chimera Animas down.

Tuxedo Kamen threw several Roses at the monsters destroying them.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

With that all but a few monsters were left to be destroyed.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

Soon Mimete, Telulu, and Beirut found their heart crystals replaced by a Shuriken from Pallas(B)

"What how do they do that?" Mimete said.

The other two just sweatdropped.

"I don't know could it be because they are Ninjas?" Otaku asked.

The Dark Alliance Members just nodded.

"We will be back Silver Moon Alliance!" The Dark Alliance and their four ringers said as they disappeared back to base.

The heart Crystal and Dream Mirror were returned and the Dark Crystal within the Pokemon Center was destroyed.

Nurse Joi and Officer Junsa as well as Oak, Elm, Birch and Rowan were left to heal at the Pokemon Center as the Senshi were transported back to Mt. Silver Headquarters.

**_Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

The four former Dark Kingdom Generals appeared in the secret base in the basement of the Cafe.

"What do you want?" Keiichi Akasaka said.

"You best explain why you four are her evil doers!" Ryou Shirogane said.

"Whoa calm down. The Mew Mews found us and asked to team up with our group. The Silver Moon Alliance. We are now in the service of the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo as well as the Prince/Princess of the Solar Kingdom. We do not mean to harm you. These are the Silver Moon Alliances advisors, Orion and Virgo. We wish to form an alliance with you, just as the Mew Mews formed one with us." Jadeite said as the Crescent Moon Glowed on his Forehead.

"We are friends of this world now. We wish to protect it just like you do. Your enemy, Deep Blue I believe has teamed up with our Enemies. They are known as the Dark Alliance. So I guess we can call them Dark Blue Alliance now? Does that sound alright." Nephrite said.

"I don't see a problem with it Nephrite-San. We will join with you to extend the Silver Moon Alliance." Akasaka said.

"We will help you out as much as we can. What do you wish to do?" Shirogane asked.

"We wish to help you out. We will build a transporter room in here so you can transport freely between here and all of our Bases here on Earth and those in orbit." Zoicite said.

"Will you accept our help and become a member of the Silver Moon Alliance?" Kunzite said.

Akasaka and Shirogane nodded.

"Very well." Jadite said as the four former Generals started building the transporter room. It was done in an hour or so.

"Feel free to come and celebrate here. We may or may not give all of you a discount." Shirogane said.

"We welcome your help. We will be seeing you around." Akasaka said.

With that the former generals appeared with the rest of the newly extended Silver Moon Alliance in the Headquarters.

Akasaka and Shirogane followed them to see the base.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

It was once again time for a debriefing.

So the Debriefing went on as everybody de-transformed.

Also Setsuna told Satoshi and Kasumi more about the Solar Kingdom that was still in existence after thousands of years.

* * *

**_Dark Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"I am Deep Blue. I have taken over this human." The voice coming from Shinji said..

"We thank you very much Dr. Namba for reviving us. The time has come to change the name of Dark Alliance and Deep Blue." Kisshu said as he appeared with Taruto and Pai.

"Okay we will, what should we call ourselves now?" Beryl asked.

"From now on we shall be called the Dark Blue Alliance. How does that sound?" Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

"It sounds great. We are now known as the Dark Blue Alliance." Pharoah 90 said taking over Sakaki.

With that a new alliance was formed for evil.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

The Silver Moon Alliance appeared gracefully in the Headquarters and De-Transformed.

Ichigo looks at the Blue Knight.

"Well Aoyama-Kun you can reveal yourself now. We have new friends to help us out against Deep Blue." Ichigo said.

"Very well." The Blue Knight said as he became Masaya Aoyama. Ichigo immediately grabbed onto her Boyfriend.

"I have a question, we took care of Deep Blue. Why is he back?" Masaya asked.

"I can answer that." The Four former Generals said as they appeared with Shirogane and Akasaka.

So the story was told. The communicators gained five... no eight new buttons that day as Tokyo Mew Mew joined the Silver Moon Alliance.

The B Senshi were shocked as the panel of their communicators nearly tripled in size. The Silver Moon Alliance has now grown again. Will more join in the future only time will tell.

So the Silver Moon Alliance grew bigger as did the Dark Alliance, now called the Dark Blue Alliance. What is in store now? Only time will tell.

"Computer update the Database of Allies. Tokyo Mew Mew has now been added please let their data go into our banks." Satoshi said.

"As you wish Prince Satoshi of the Solar kingdom. Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance Tokyo Mew Mew!" The computer said.

"Say could we use your place to celebrate sometime?" Luffy asked.

"Works for me." Akasaka said.

"Sure why not." Shirogane said.

"I'm up for it." Masaya said as he was hand-in-hand with Ichigo.

"Well I guess we have a lot more new friends now!" Mint said.

"Yes the Sailor Senshi, as well as the Raider Warriors according to the Database that was just sent to my Labtop." Zakuro said.

"The same goes for me." Lettuce said.

"Me too! Pudding is so happy!" Pudding said as she hugged all the Senshi from both dimensions.

"Oh Tokyo Mew Mew all of you will need these. We need to defend both dimensions from the newly formed Dark Blue Alliance." Setsuna and Trista said as they gave communicators and Time Keys to everyone on Tokyo Mew Mew.

"We should celebrate!" Luffy said.

"I think it is best we go back to our worlds now. For those of you that want to stay here can stay here." Setsuna and the Dimension A Outers said as they returned to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension A.

"We will be back someday." The Dimension B Outers said as they disappeared back to Dimension B.

"We could celebrate at Cafe Mew Mew if that's okay with Shirogane-San." Ichigo said still clinging onto Masaya.

"I don't mind. Akasaka?" Shirogane asked.

"Nope not at all." Akasaka said.

"Okay then it's settled then. Lets get some rest." Satoshi and Kasumi said as they headed off to their room and eight more rooms appeared with the names of all the Mew Mews on it as well as Masaya Aoyama, Keiichi Akasaka, and Ryou Shirogane. Good thing the mountain is so big isn't it?

So the Neriman Senshi learned new attacks and Tokyo Mew Mew joined the Silver Moon Alliance. What is in store now? Only time will tell.

Five Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** Well it's celebration time at Cafe Mew Mew. It is a great celebration. It is however cut short. The Dark Blue Alliance is targeting the area around Cafe Mew Mew. What is it they want? Who are the targets? What is going to happen? Only time will tell as the newly expanded Silver Moon Alliance is pulled into the middle of the fight to protect earth as Chimera Animas, Daimons, Droids, Remuli, and Youma wreak havoc! What is in store for the Newly expanded Silver Moon Alliance? Only Time will tell! Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 40: Cafe Mew Mew Manic Mayhem!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 07/31/2008 Revised: 08/02/2008_**

* * *


	40. 40: Cafe Mew Mew Manic Mayhem!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 08/13/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, others to be determined._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 40: Cafe Mew Mew Manic Mayhem!_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives Saga will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives Saga will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

_**Last time on Galactic Guardians...**_

* * *

The Dark Alliance Attacked and failed as usual and Tokyo Mew Mew joined the Silver Moon Alliance..

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters..._**

* * *

The next morning the Senshi and the Mew Mews woke up. The Dimension B inners and The Dimension B Sailor Quartet(Asteroids). Misty was also at a computer.

"So you are the MewMews huh. Deep Blue is your enemy and has teamed up with the rest of Dark Alliance forming the Dark Blue Alliance?" Ash asked.

"That is about the size of it." Ichigo said.

Just then a sixth shadow appeared.

"So what is the deal leaving me behind? I want to help out too. I am a MewMew as well you know." Berry said coming out of the shadows. Another room then appeared and the communicators gained another button and Berry was given a Time Key and a communicator as well.

"Long time no see Berry. How have you been?" Ichigo said.

"I've been well. How are you and Masaya doing?" Berry asked.

"We are doing just fine." Masaya said as he gave Ichigo a kiss.

Ichigo half expected to change into her animal form but didn't. She forgot she learned how to do that by will now. It's a good thing to. No need to have Ranma and Ren go into the Neko-Ken. Genma of Dimension A and Dimension B were soon going to pay.

"Well welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance. We were about to go celebrate at Cafe Mew Mew. Everyone get to the transporter room. I will lead the way." Satoshi said as he grabbed Kasumi's hand and headed for the Transporter room with the other Senshi following them and the MewMews following the Senshi. The Dimension B Inners also followed them to the transporter room as well. Also the Asteroids(B) went toward the transporter room as well.

"Okay will do." Berry says as she lines up with the MewMews.

The Senshi and Mew Mews went onto the transporter platform. The Senshi that were on the Transporter Platform were the Dimension B Inners, the Dimension B Asteroids, the Solaris Quartet, the Solaris Court, and the Sailor Quintet of Dimension A. The Neriman Senshi as well as the rest of the original Dimension A Senshi(Moon, Mercury(A), Mars(A), Jupiter(A), and Venus(A), Uranus(A), Neptune(A), Pluto(A), and Saturn(A) along with the Kinmoku Senshi) were in the Space Station trying to figure out how to access the Solar Palace that Setsuna talked about. Ren and Akane were also on the transporter platform as well.

With that Jadeite and Misty transported the Senshi and MewMews to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters Tojho Falls..._**

* * *

"I say we attack Cafe Mew Mew. That should be an easy place to attack." Sporty said.

"Just attack the area around Cafe Mew Mew." Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

"That is also the Crystal Point! Princess Pearl my dear Sister. You are up!" Diamond said.

"As you wish my Brother." Princess Pearl said.

"We will attack random people for Dream Mirrors. All seven of you need to go." Nehelenia said.

"Yes my beautiful Queen Nehelenia." The Dead Moon Septet said.

"All Four of you will take care of the Pure Hearts." Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish Dr." The Witches 4 said.

"Darkmann, Koquilion; both of you are needed." Queen Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Both Generals said.

"I think all four of us will go. We won't be around her for much longer." Otaku said.

"We will all go. right Tech?" Sea said.

"Right!" Tech said.

"Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai; all three of you will go and target the area around Cafe Mew Mew." Deep Blue said.

"As you wish Deep Blue-Sama." all three of them said.

"I want to get involved in this! Go Sailor Alluminum Siren. Bring me lovely Star Seeds. you will find at least one true Star Seed around Cafe Mew Mew.

Alluminum Siren along with the others did as they were told.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew..._**

* * *

The Senshi that could change Genders at will did so and decided to help the MewMews out at the Cafe.

"Thanks for helping us out guys, or is it girls right now?" Ichigo said referring to Sayomi, Ren, and Saika.

"Well, you are so totally welcome! I figured that just the Five of you couldn't handle it by yourself in case we get a rush. You are also our friends. Friends help out each other. Right Kasu-Chan?" Sayomi asked.

"Right Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said as she turned to Umi and Yomi.

"Could you two help Pudding out please?" Kasumi asked.

"Right Kasumi-Mama." The Solaris Twins said as they went to help Pudding out.

Kasumi jumped into help too. The Male Senshi from Dimension B worked as Greeters.

Also the Solaris Court jumped into help as well.

The day was a big success. Sayomi could pay Hikari and Haruka back for their bikes if she kept on working here. She would be helping out a while along with the other Senshi.

"Good job today everyone. We need to go downstairs tell the customers that we are closing in Fifteen Minutes." Ryou said.

Everyone did so. 15 minutes later they were in the Basement all of hem.

"So what's the deal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah we need to know." Berry says.

Keiichiro looks at the targets.

"Um who is Sailor Alluminum Siren?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh she is one of Galaxia's Minions. She wants to control all the Star Seeds in the Universe. Who is she attacking?" Sayomi asked. It looks like she is going to attack Shirogane?" Keiichiro said as he looked around not being able to find him anywhere.

Transform now!" Sayomi, Berry, Ichigo, Ash, Usa, and Ryoga said.

With that they did so and headed outside.

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Raspberry Wand!" Mew Berry said.

"Mint Arrow!" Mew Mint said.

"Lettuce Castanets!" Mew Lettuce said.

"Pudding Ring!" Mew Pudding said.

"Zakuro Whip!" Mew Zakuro said.

The Blue Knight just drew his sword.

"Oh what a lovely Star Seed." Alluminum Siren said as Ryous Star Seed Winked out and he became a Phage.

"Sailor Neko Nya!" The Transformed Ryou said.

Koquilion and Darkmann drained several victims of their energy.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Ariados!" Princess Pearl said.

Jupiter(B) and Phobos both cowered behind Deimos.

Before they could slip into the Neko-Ken they ran away.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Sorry Shirogane San. Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint said.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce said.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Mew Berry said.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding said.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro said.

"Take this!" Blue Knight said as he slashed at Sailor Neko.

"Now Mew Ichigo!" Everyone said as a very weakened Sailor Neko was almost knocked out.

"Mew Aqua Rod! Ribbon Shining Aqua Drops!" Mew Ichigo said.

This also destroyed the jouji's the Wonders had.

There were only a few monsters left.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Please Pegasus Protect everyone's Dreams Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to Attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed and Ryou was returned back to normal as his Star Seed returned to his body. Sailor Alluminum Siren vanished in a phone booth.

"This isn't over Silver Moon Alliance! We will be back." Tech, Sea, Sporty, and Otaku said.

"See you later Silver Moon Suckers." The Dark Blue Alliance said as they all vanished.

The parasite left the Chimera Anima as Masha and Ucha swallowed the Parasite things.

The Senshi and the MewMews helped Shirogane in and De-Transformed.

There was then a debriefing when Sayomi's Communicator Beeped.

"Charon to Solaris come in." Nabiki said.

"Solaris here what's up?" Sayomi said.

"We have some good news. We want all of you to come to these coordinates. We are at the Solar Palace. We need to establish a base of operations here. Fluorite and Azurite are already helping us out. We need all of you to come. Might as well bring the Mew Mews as well. Charon out." Nabiki said.

"I read you loud and clear! Solaris out." Sayomi said.

"Hey is he gone?" Ranma said entering the room looking for Sailor Neko.

"I d-don't want to come if he is st-still around." Ren said.

"Relax you two he is gone. We need to head to the Solar Palace. The Neriman Senshi are setting up a base there. All of you are welcome to come." Kasumi said.

All the present Senshi and MewMews went to the Transporter room. Catsy typed in the Coordinates and transported them to the Solar Palace. Of course this was the next morning so they could get their rest. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The Silver Moon Alliance is introduced to the Solar Palace and Kingdom for the first time ever, well in this lifetime anyway, what is going to happen, also what is the Dark Blue Alliance Planning? Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 41: Enter: The Solar Palace and Kingdom!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 08/22/2008 Revised: 08/22/2008_**

* * *


	41. 41: Enter Solar Kingdom and Palace!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 11/28/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, others to be determined._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 41: Enter: Solar Kingdom and Palace!_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives Saga will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives Saga will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Base of Operations..._**

* * *

"Charon to Solaris come in." Nabiki said.

"Solaris here what's up?" Sayomi said.

"We have some good news. We want all of you to come to these coordinates. We are at the Solar Palace. We need to establish a base of operations here. Fluorite and Azurite are already helping us out. We need all of you to come. Might as well bring the Mew Mews as well. Charon out." Nabiki said.

"I read you loud and clear! Solaris out." Sayomi said.

"Hey is he gone?" Ranma said entering the room looking for Sailor Neko.

"I d-don't want to come if he is st-still around." Ren said.

"Relax you two he is gone. We need to head to the Solar Palace. The Neriman Senshi are setting up a base there. All of you are welcome to come." Kasumi said.

All the present Senshi and MewMews went to the Transporter room. Catsy typed in the Coordinates and was about to transport them to the Solar Palace when Ichigo yelled to Catsy.

"Catsy stop! Berry and Tasuku aren't back yet. They are part of our team too. They had to make a delivery." Ichigo said.

"Where did they have to make the Delivery?" Catsy asked

"Jusenkyo. Evidentally the guide heard about this Cafe through the Internet and placed an order." Keiichiro said.

"They must've had a transporter room installed in the Guide's Hut. Because our Time Keys won't let us go there." Sayomi said.

"Oh okay. I guess that makes sense." Catsy said as she typed in coordinates for two more people. The others left the platform as well.

* * *

**_Jusenkyo Dimension A..._**

* * *

"Tasuku where are you?" Berry said looking around after she collected the money from the Jusenkyo Guide.

"I'm out here Berry. These Springs are cool! You should come and see them." Tasuku says. A Splash is then heard as a very Female Tasuku comes up.

"Oh very bad sir, you fall in Nyannichuan Spring of Drowned Girl where a girl drowned their 1500 years ago." The Guide said.

(for those of you who read the entire Tokyo Mew Mew Manga Series, his female form looks just like he did when he crossdressed. Of course there are obvious differents. He has C-Cup Sized Breasts and his long black hair is real rather than a wig. His Mew Outfit is going to be Dark Gray to counter Berry's Mew Outfit. His female name is going to be Sukey which means Lilly. Unless some of you can think of a better name.)

Tasuku-Chan looks down at him-no herself and faints. Berry jumps in the water to save her Boyfriend Turned Girlfriend.

"Is there a way to reverse the Curse, or is he stuck that way?" Berry asked.

"Hot water Reverse Effect, but only until he is splashed with cold water again." The Guide said as he noticed a symbol on her neck.

"Oh miss take a look at his neck." The Guide said.

"What are you talking about?" Berry asked confused she then saw the mark.

"Oh no Keiichiro will want to see this. Thanks guide. I will see you around." Berry says as she goes into the huts transporter room.

"This is Berry to Cafe Mew Mew. Tasuku fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. She also has a strange mark on her neck." Berry said.

"What a seventh Mew? Bring her here right away. Catsy will transport you here. Ichigo wanted to wait for the both of you to go somewhere new known as the Solar Kingdom. See you when you get here." Keiichiro said as he cut the channel.

With that Berry and Tasuku-Chan were transported to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

**_Cafe Mew Mew Base of Operations..._**

* * *

Berry and an unconscious Tasuku-Chan carried by Berry appeared and left the transporter and went over to Keiichiro.

"Akasaka-San where is Shirogane-San?" Berry asked.

"He is still recovering. He told me that there was another Mew to be awakened. I didn't know that Tasuku was that Mew." Keiichiro stated.

That's when Tasuku-Chan woke up in Berry's arms and blushed.

"Oh Berry what happened and what is wrong with my voice? Why does my body feel so strange?" Tasuku-Chan asked as she stood up.

"I think you better look in the mirror Tasuku." Berry said rolling a Full-length mirror up in front of Tasuku-Chan.

"Oh wow, I look so cute! I need another name though." Tasuku-Chan said.

"I think Sukey is a good name for you. It means Lilly." Berry said hugging her currently Female Boyfriend.

"You know you will have to learn to control your Curse by will." Sayomi said as she shifted to Satoshi and back again.

"It's not going to be easy." Saika said switching to Shuu and back again.

"Yeah, you will have to train! As well as train hard to control your curse by will rather than Hot/Cold Water." Ren said as she poured Hot Water on Sukey shifting her back to Tasuku then pours cold water on him returning him to Sukey.

"Do you like your name Sukey-Chan? Berry asked the newly named Sukey.

"Yes I do very much so!" Sukey said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to give you this." Keiichiro says as he gives Sukey a Pendant.

"Um how do I use this?" Sukey asked looking at it curiously.

"You will know what to do when the time is right." Keiichiro said.

"Okay now will you all just get on the transporter platform please?" Catsy asked as she entered the coordinates.

They nodded and boarded the platform. All of them. Which is a lot.

With that they were transported to the Solar Kingdom.

* * *

**_Solaris Kingdom Palace..._**

* * *

"About time you showed up." Nabiki stated.

"What took you so long?" Sayuri asked.

"What happened Sugahs?" Ukyo asked.

"Explain please." Azusa said.

"Yeah!" Yuka spoke.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Shuu commented.

"What took you?" Imite asked.

"Did something go wrong with the transporter?" Ganymede asked.

"Explain please." Haruka said.

"Do it now!" Hikari stated.

"Sorry we had to wait for Sukey and Berry." Ichigo apologized.

"Who is Sukey?" Fluorite asked.

"I'm Sukey. I also known as Tasuku in my male form." Sukey said.

"Sorry about this. We had a deliver to make and Tasuku fell into Nyannichuan and came out as Sukey. She is also the newest Mew Mew." Berry explained.

"So yeah, we were running a bit behind schedule. Many apologies." Mint stated.

"We apologize." Lettuce said.

"Pudding wants to get on with the tour!" Pudding said.

"It's good to see you guys again." Zakuro said.

"Yes it is." Masaya said.

"Hey don't worry about it. Glad you could make it. Let's get on with the tour." Azurite said.

"We're ready!" Both Sailor Quartets said.

"So are we!" Usa and Ash said.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So where are we going to target?" Sea asked.

"Please let us know." Sporty said.

"Well come on!" Otaku said.

"So let's go!" Tech said.

"So the Crystal Point is in the Solar Kingdom Square. Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl you are chosen." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"We will target random people for Pure Hearts. Eugeal and Mimete you are chosen." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Koquilion and Darkmann target Random People for Energy." Beryl said.

"Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu target random people for Dream Mirrors." Nehelenia said.

"Sailor Iron Mouse and Tin Nyanko target random people for Star Seeds." Galaxia said.

"Kish, Tart, and Pai you have been chosen as well." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"Sweet Juliet, Blue Bayou go as well." Duke said from the shadows.

With that the villains arrived in the Solar Kingdom Town Square.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom..._**

* * *

"Alright! A Ramen Stand! Come on Luffy!" Naruto said.

"Right! Let's go!" Luffy said.

"I guess we better follow them." Kiyo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, what is it with you and Ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to keep an eye out. The Dark Blue Alliance can attack anytime." Ranma said.

"I know. They attack Randomly." Ryoga stated.

"So why don't we just join the Black Hole Duo." Zoro said.

"Yeah. We should." Eido said.

All the A Senshi and Mew Mews looked puzzled at that statement.

"The Black Hole Duo?" The A Senshi and Mew Mews said.

"We call them that because they never seem to get full." Gary said.

"Oh that makes sense. " Orion said.

"They eat that much?" Virgo asked.

"Yes they do." Kakashi said.

"They eat everything." Ace said as he rolled his eyes.

"They never get full." Trista said.

The Alert alarm went off on the computers.

"Oh no here we go again! Solar Crisis!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Sukey!"

"Metamorpho-Sis!" All the Mews said as they became their Mew Mew Forms. Mew Sukey's Outfit looks just like Mew Berry's except she has Black Footed Ferret Ears and Black Footed Ferret Tail. Her outfit is a Dark Gray to counter Berry's Off White/Cream Outfit.

Masaya just transformed into The Blue Knight.

"Come our Jouji Army!" The Wonders said.

"Go our Monster Army!" The other villains of the Dark Blue Alliance said.

"Go our Chimera Animas!" The Cyniclons and the St. Rose Crusaders said.

"Hold it right there! We are the Silver Moon Alliance and you are going down Dark Blue Alliance!" The SMA said.

"Go our Phages! Destroy the Silver Moon Alliance!" Sailor Iron Mouse and Tin Nyanko said.

"Sailor Gold!" A Golden haired Girl in a Sailor Suit said.

"Sailor Silver!" A Silver haired Girl in a Sailor Suit said.

"Sailor Bronze!" A Bronze Haired Girl in a Sailor Suit said.

The three Phages attacked along with the Jouji's.

The Senshi and Mew Mews attacked.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise."

"Ucha! You know what to do!" Ucha nodded and transformed into a staff. "Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Mint Arrow! Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Castanets! Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Pudding Ring! Ribbon PuddingRing Inferno!"

"Zakuro Whip! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Sukey Baton! Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Take this Monsters!" Blue Knight said as he slashed down several monsters.

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Time to finish them off!" All the Senshi and Mew Mews said.

"Mew Aqua Rod! Shining Ribbon Aqua Drops!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Please Pegasus! Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed, The Phages turned back to normal, The Pure Hearts and Dream Mirrors were returned. The Parasite things left the Chimera Animas which returned to normal Animals. The Parasite Jellyfish thingies were swallowed up by Ucha and Masha.

"This isn't over! We will be back Silver Moon Alliance!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as a Giant Phone Booth Appeared and took all the Dark Blue Alliance Members back to their base.

The Silver Moon Alliance then returned to the Palace and De-Transformed.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

* * *

"You know what you should really visit our dimension sometime." Ranma said to the A Senshi.

"We will eventually. We have stuff to deal with here in this Dimension. Thanks for all of your help. Are you going to stick around for a bit longer?" Ren asked.

"I guess we will as long as the four wonders are around in this dimension." Ash said.

"We will hold a big Going away party for you guys!" Sayomi said.

"Why are you still in Female form Satoshi?"Naruto asked.

"Well I tried to change back to Satoshi, but I couldn't because of the Pain. So for the next week I am stuck this way." Sayomi said.

"The same with me." Saika said.

"I hate this time a month!" Ren said as she tried to change back but couldn't because of the pain.

"You guys are so totally lucky you don't have to deal with this!" Sayomi said to Naruto.

"I do and I can't change back with Hot water when it happens to me." Ranma said.

"Will that happen to me as well?" Sukey asked a bit concerned.

"I'm afraid it will." Saika said.

"Don't worry Sukey-Chan I will help you make it through. First you need to learn to control your Curse By Will!" Berry said.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you proud Berry-Chan!" Sukey said as she passionately kissed Berry.

Berry is a little taken back by that and frowns.

"What seems to be the problem Berry-Chan?" Sayomi asked after kissing Kasumi passionately.

"If you truly love Tasuku/Sukey it shouldn't really matter whether it is Tasuku or Sukey kissing you." Ren said as she passionately kissed Akane.

"Come on! It's not that big of a deal. Haruka and I do this all the time." Saika said after passionately kissing Haruka.

"Yeah!" Kasumi, Akane, and Haruka said in unison.

"I guess you're right. I love Tasuku/Sukey no matter what form He/She is in." Berry said as she returned the kiss.

The other couples Kissed each other passionately.

"I guess we will be staying a while longer." Luffy said.

"It's party time!" Naruto said.

"Well first shouldn't we continue the tour of this place?" Azurite asked.

"Since it was so rudely interrupted." Fluorite said.

The Senshi and Mew Mews nodded. The tour continued.

Well Tasuku/Sukey was cursed and became the Black-Footed Ferret Mew. Berry doesn't care what form he/she is in because she loves both of them. And the B Senshi will soon be returning to their dimension as well as the wonders. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The tour of the Solar Kingdom continues. The place is attacked once again by the same people that attacked from the Dark Blue Alliance. Can the Silver Moon Alliance win? Only time will tell! What is the Dark Blue Alliance Planning? Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 42: Adios Dimension B Senshi for Now!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 11/28/2008 Revised:_**

* * *


	42. 42: Adios Dimension B Senshi for Now!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 11/29/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 42: Adios Dimension B Senshi for Now!_**

**_Author's Note: Tech, Sea, Sporty and Otaku From New Lives Saga will be featured in the Next Few Chapters. Also the Asteroid Senshi from New Lives Saga will be featured in here for the next few chapters.._**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

* * *

"You know what you should really visit our dimension sometime." Ranma said to the A Senshi.

"We will eventually. We have stuff to deal with here in this Dimension. Thanks for all of your help. Are you going to stick around for a bit longer?" Ren asked.

"I guess we will as long as the four wonders are around in this dimension." Ash said.

"We will hold a big going away party for you guys!" Sayomi said.

"Why are you still in Female form Satoshi?" Naruto asked.

"Well I tried to change back to Satoshi, but I couldn't because of the Pain. So for the next week I am stuck this way." Sayomi said.

"The same with me." Saika said.

"I hate this time a month!" Ren said as she tried to change back but couldn't because of the pain.

"You guys are so totally lucky you don't have to deal with this!" Sayomi said to Naruto.

"I do and I can't change back with Hot water when it happens to me." Ranma said.

"Will that happen to me as well?" Sukey asked a bit concerned.

"I'm afraid it will." Saika said.

"Don't worry Sukey-Chan I will help you make it through. First you need to learn to control your Curse By Will!" Berry said.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you proud Berry-Chan!" Sukey said as she passionately kissed Berry.

Berry is a little taken back by that and frowns.

"What seems to be the problem Berry-Chan?" Sayomi asked after kissing Kasumi passionately.

"If you truly love Tasuku/Sukey it shouldn't really matter whether it is Tasuku or Sukey kissing you." Ren said as she passionately kissed Akane.

"Come on! It's not that big of a deal. Haruka and I do this all the time." Saika said after passionately kissing Haruka.

"Yeah!" Kasumi, Akane, and Haruka said in unison.

"I guess you're right. I love Tasuku/Sukey no matter what form He/She is in." Berry said as she returned the kiss.

The other couples Kissed each other passionately.

"I guess we will be staying a while longer." Luffy said.

"It's party time!" Naruto said.

"Well first shouldn't we continue the tour of this place?" Azurite asked.

"Since it was so rudely interrupted." Fluorite said.

The Senshi and Mew Mews nodded. The tour continued.

The tour of the Solar Kingdom continued. There are quite a few shopping Malls in the Solar Kingdom.

Sukey found hot water and changed back into Tasuku and stowed his Mew Pendant in Subspace.

Tasuku and Berry were holding hands, as were Ichigo and Masaya. The Senshi that were couples even though both members of each of them were female at the time still walked hand-in-hand.

"So when will the party start?" Luffy asked.

"Well we have to finish the tour first." Sayomi said.

"This is a newer base of operations for us so we have to tour it as well." Kasumi said.

"Yes that's right, even though we already know what's here." The Solaris Twins said.

The Tour commenced. The Senshi and Mew Mews then found a Banquet Hall with a banner that stated Adios For Now Dimension B Senshi.

The tour was finished and the SMA members of Dimension A snuck off leaving the Dimension B Senshi behind.

"Huh where did they go?" Ryoga asked.

"They went into that building. Come on Ryoga all of us have to go into that building." Ranma said keeping Ryoga close so he doesn't get lost as usual.

**_A few minutes later at the Banquet Hall..._**

When the Dimension B Senshi went inside it was dark. Only the Emergency Lights by the doorway they were currently in were illuminated.

"So um where is the light switch?" Naruto said as he ran his hand along one side of the door.

"I don't know." Ash said running his hand along the other side of the door.

"I think I found it!" Zatch said as he turned on the light.

Tons of shouts rang outloud.

"Surprise Dimension B Senshi. Thank you so much for all of your help." Orion said as he went over to Ash.

"It was really nice to meet you. You see we did some research and found out everything you all liked. We will come to Dimension B sometime. Is there anything special we should know about your dimension?" Virgo asked.

"Well um, it's made up of several different worlds." Trista said.

"Wow, that's cool. Did you know anything about these Dimension B Senshi Girls?" Kasumi asked her future daughters.

"Well, we did hear of another dimension that had it's own Senshi, but we didn't realize it was made up of several different worlds." The Solaris Twins said.

"Neither did we." The Sailor Quintet of Dimension A said."

"Well what are we waiting for World War III? Let's get this party started! I could use some relaxation." Sasuke said.

"So could I. Also all you girls are very pretty!" Eido said.

"That is a bad idea Eido." Hyde said.

"Why?" Eido said as he stared at all the Senshi and MewMews Chests. He also pulled out a water gun and shot Tasuku with cold water turning him into Sukey and was now staring at Sukey's Chest along with the other girls chests.

All the Senshi and MewMews look where Eido is staring.

"Our eyes are so totally up here you pervert!" The Dimension A Members of the SMA said as they knocked Eido against the wall

"I thought Happosai was bad!" The older Senshi said.

"Who is Happosai?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't want to know. You really don't." Ren said.

"You have a Happosai here too?" Ranma asked.

"Yes we do. He also happens to be one of the most recent inductees into the Dark Moon Family." Akane said.

"Oh that's bad." Ash said.

"No not really, we haven't seen him in a while." Sayomi said.

The party then continued.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance Members along with the Four wonders were looking at a viewscreen.

"Drat!" They are having a party with all those pretty ladies and didn't invite us!" Happosai said dejectedly.

"I take it you want to attack the party don't you Happosai?" Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"I really do! Ren will pay for disobeying her master! Will you let me do it Master Wiseman?" Happosai asked as his Black Crescent Moon Blazed.

"I must have all those girl for mine. I the Blue Thunder of the Dark Blue Alliance will have my Pigtailed and flame haired Goddess and the Vivacious Akane Tendo!" Kuno said.

"There dreams will be mine! I will finally get a new name!" Taro said.

"Not without me changing it. Now is not the time to fight Pantyhose." Happosai said.

"Stop calling me that and call me Taro!" Taro said.

"We have to work together..." Happosai said, "... if I am to have those pretty ladies. That Banquet Hall is also a Crystal Point isn't it Diamond?" Happosai asked.

Diamond and Pearl Nodded.

"Very well Happosai you will go there and capture the point." Wiseman said once again taking over Sakaki.

"Kuno and Taro, you will attack random people once again for dream mirrors." Nehelenia said.

"Eugeal, Mimete you will search for Pure Hearts in Random People!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Koquilion and Darkmann you will rob Random People of energy and bring me Fluorite and Azurite." Beryl said she was in desperate need of new Generals in addition to the ones she already had.

Koquilion and Darkmann nodded.

"Tart, Pai you will go with some Chimera Anima Parasites and use some random citizens Pure Spirits to try and help me regain my true body." Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Alluminum Siren go bring me some lovely Starseeds!" Galaxia said.

"Everyone got their orders? Go!" The leaders said.

"I guess we will go too." Sporty stated.

"I agree!" Tech said.

"Let's do this!" Otaku said.

"Yeah!" Sea stated.

With that the chosen ones left.

* * *

**_Back at the party..._**

* * *

"So what do you guys think about this party?" Sukey asked Ash.

"I think it's cool! We really appreciate you guys going to all of this trouble." Ash said.

"Oh it's no trouble at all! That's what friends and teammates are for." Berry said.

"Thank you so much." Kiyo said as he and Zatch Bowed.

"That was funny what you all did to Eido. Did he really deserve that though?" Luffy asked.

The Senshi and MewMews Eyebrows twitch.

"What do you think?" Sayomi asked.

"Oh yeah he did deserve every bit of it." Ranma said as he nodded.

"Gee you think?" Gary asked.

"Most definitely did." Kakashi said.

"He did deserve it what a pervert!" Naruto said.

"You're one to talk Naruto. I won't say anything though." Ace said.

"Be very careful around here." Trista said.

"Yeah Dobe. Don't forget about your little Jutsu that would most likely piss these girls off. Even the ones that are currently female that are really male." Ryoga said.

"Don't do that! Or you might piss some of the natural girls off." Zoro warned Naruto.

"Okay okay! I get it. Should someone wake up Eido?" Naruto asked.

"I know just the way. Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as he shocked Eido.

"Why am I on the floor?" Eido asked shaking off the shock.

"Because you were a pervert that's why." Mint said.

"Yes you were very much so." Lettuce said.

"We have enough perverts around here." Zakuro said.

"Pudding doesn't know what you are talking about." Pudding said.

"Trust us, you will know someday. Even we have accepted that." The Solaris Twins said.

"Yes you will." Akane said.

The other Present Senshi and MewMews nodded. The party continued.

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Later..._**

* * *

The room all of a sudden got a lot colder and seemed to look suddenly Darker as a Dark Crescent Moon Foreheaded Happosai showed up and glomped all the Senshi and Mew Mews.

"Old Freak! What are you doing here?!" Ren asked angrily.

"I'm just following my orders Ren-Chan! SooWeee!" Happosai said as he glomped all the Senshi and Mew Mews that were female and planted a Dark Crystal.

"Surprised? How disrespectful to have a party and not invite your master Ren-Chan."

"Old Man get away from Ren-Chan!" Ukyo said as she attacked Happosai with her Battle Spatula.

"Such disrespect!" Happosai said glomping Ukyo.

"Why did I have to register myself as a girl?" Ukyo asked as she knocked the little troll off.

"Because your dad finally accepted you for who you really are remember?" Ren asked.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ukyo Sweatdropped.

"Well anyway, this point now belongs to the Dark Moon." Happosai said as several noises were heard outside.

"Everyone Transform now!" Ash, Sayomi, Ichigo, Berry, Ren, Nabiki, Saika all said in unison.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Asteroid Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Sukey!"

"Metamorpho-Sis!" The Mews all said as they transformed.

Masaya just transformed into the Blue Knight.

The SMA ran outside to see several monsters attacking.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Solar Palace..._**

* * *

Fluorite and Azurite were knocked out and dragged away by Koquilion and Darkmann to the Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters..._**

* * *

"I believe these Generals are now yours." Koquilion and Darkmann said as they bowed to Beryl.

"Queen Beryl, I thought you were dead!" Azurite said.

"How are you still here?" Fluorite said.

"I was resurrected by Dr. Namba of Team Rocket. Now come to the side where you belong." Beryl said to the Shackled Generals.

"We will never serve you again. We are in proud service of the Prince/PRincess of the Solar Kingdom." Azurite said.

"Yeah now leave us alone!" Fluorite said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Darkmann! Koquilion go back to draining energy! I will deal with these traitors." Beryl said.

Koquilion and Darkmann teleported out in a Lightning Bolt and a Tornado Respectively.

"Kodachi my dear, these two will bring you to your lovely Ranma-Sama. Take them to the Darkness Chamber!" Beryl said.

"As you wish Queen Beryl. Soon I will be at full strength and bring Silence to this Dimension!" Kodachi said as she dragged Fluorite and Azurite to the Darkness Chamber.

* * *

**_Back to the battle..._**

* * *

"Hold it right there Dark Blue Alliance!" Solaris said.

"We are the Silver Moon Alliance! We fight for Love and Justice! In the name of the great Sun above our heads I will punish you!" I am Sailor Solaris!" Solaris said.

"I am Sailor Chibi-Solaris!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"I am Sailor Terra! I will punish you in the name of the earth to right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Terra said.

I am Sailor Chibi-Terra! I will also punish you in the name of the Earth!" Chibi-Terra said.

"Interrupting a party cannot be forgiven! Once again for the Future of Dimension A and Dimension B! We will be of service Nya~" Mew Ichigo said.

"Go our Jouji Army!" The Four Wonders said.

"Go our Remuli Army! Suck up these useless Dream Mirrors!" Kuno and Taro said.

"Your Pure Hearts are ours!" Eugeal and Mimete said as they shot the Heart Crystal Extraction Gun to random victims.

"Your Energy now belongs to the Negaverse!" Darkmann and Koquilion said draining the energy.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Lingerie Lizarda!" Happosai said as she released a Female Lizard-Dinosaur thing that was made out of Lady's Lingerie.

"Go our Phages now!" Nya!" Sailor Alluminum Siren and Sailor Tin Nyanko said.

"Sailor Copper!" A Cooper Clad Girl said.

"Sailor Pearlina!" A Pearl Pink Clad Girl said.

"Sailor Diamonda" A Diamond clad Girl said.

"Go our Daimon Army! Bring me Pure Hearts!" Mimete and Eugeal said.

"Go our Remuli Army!" Kuno and Taro said as a horde of Remuli appeared and began to attack.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Bal Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ucha transform!"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Mint Arrow! Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Castanets! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Whip! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Sukey Baton! Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

Blue Knight just slashed the monsters down. Only a few monsters were now left.

"Time to finish off the monsters!" Orion and Virgo said.

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Mew Aqua Rod! Shining Mew Aqua Drops!"

With that the last of the monsters were destroyed and everything returned to normal. The Mirrors and Pure Heart Crystals were returned.

"We will be back Silver Moon Suckers! We will be back!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as they disappeared in a giant Phone Booth.

The SMA returned to the Banquet Hall to continue the party when they got some distressing news form Zoicite.

"I have some bad news. It seems like the Dark Blue Alliance has taken Fluorite and Azurite. It is sure thing that they will be turned evil to compensate for the loss of Aquaria and Flare." Zoicite said.

"That is just great. I leave this Kingdom and Palace in the hands of you and Kunzite." Sayomi said.

"Thank you Princess Sayomi." Zoicite said as she curtsied. She was now wearing a Skirt and a Blouse with the symbol of earth in the upper Left Corner of her chest.

Kunzite appeared.

"We will do our best to defend this kingdom and Palace while you are gone Princess Sayomi." Kunzite said as he bowed.

"Right. Let's get back to Pallet Base everyone." The Solaris Twins said.

"Beam us up Birdy!" Everyone said as they were transported to the Pallet Base.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Azurite, Fluorite are you ready to destroy the Senshi as well as both dimensions?" Beryl asked.

"As you wish my Queen." They both said in unison.

"Good." Beryl said.

"We have to get back to Dimension B. Our Master needs us for the final attack." Sea said.

"Okay thanks for the help. I hope you have more success in your dimension then you did in this one." Cyrus said as he dismissed the Wonders and their monsters.

* * *

**_Pallet HQ..._**

* * *

"Well we have to go. Thanks for the party even though it was destroyed. At least things are mostly back to normal." Ash said as he took out his Time Key.

"We have to return. We hope you come to see our dimension sometimes. It should be several weeks from now as we are in the middle of a battle with the Black Sun. This is the Final Battle with them. Setsuna has a way to keep an eye on Dimension B like Trista has a way to keep an eye on your dimension. We will be seeing you around. Ranma said.

The Senshi of Dimension A and MewMews waved bye as the Dimension B Senshi returned to their own dimension.

What is in store for the SMA now? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for our heroes and their friends from Dimension B? Stay Tuned to Find Out!

* * *

**_End of Arc III: Enter: The Dimension B Senshi.._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED In..._**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** Several weeks later after the fall of the Dark Sun, the Mew Mews and Dimension A Senshi begin a tour of Dimension B. Will they be free of the Dark Blue Alliance in Dimension B? Also what happened to Fluorite and Azurite? Why are they in the custody of the Dark Blue Alliance? Will they be able to be healed if they were turned? Or will they be stuck in the service of the Dark Blue Alliance forever? Only Time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 43: Off to Dimension B._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 11/29/2008 Revised: 12/01/2008_**

* * *


	43. 43: Off to Dimension B!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 12/26/2008

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 43: Off to Dimension B!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B Part I._**

**_Author's Note: This is the first chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Azurite, Fluorite are you ready to destroy the Senshi as well as both dimensions?" Beryl asked.

"As you wish my Queen." They both said in unison.

"Good." Beryl said.

"We have to get back to Dimension B. Our Master needs us for the final attack." Sea said

"Okay thanks for the help. I hope you have more success in your dimension then you did in this one." Cyrus said as he dismissed the Wonders and their monsters.

* * *

**_Pallet HQ..._**

* * *

"Well we have to go. Thanks for the party even though it was destroyed. At least things are mostly back to normal." Ash said as he took out his Time Key.

"We have to return. We hope you come to see our dimension sometimes. It should be several weeks from now as we are in the middle of a battle with the Black Sun. This is the Final Battle with them. Setsuna has a way to keep an eye on Dimension B like Trista has a way to keep an eye on your dimension. We will be seeing you around. Ranma said.

The Senshi of Dimension A and MewMews waved bye as the Dimension B Senshi returned to their own dimension.

* * *

**_One Month Later..._**

* * *

"Oh man it is so totally that time a month again." Sayomi said with a sigh.

"It has been pretty boring around her for the past month." Saika said.

"Why did the day we go to see Dimension B have to be the day that started our time again?" Ren said.

"I'm just glad that I have control over my Jusenkyo Curse like you guys do, but the time is really painful." Sukey said who also happened to start her first time and is currently stuck female.

"Don't worry Sukey-Chan you look cute no matter what form you are in." Berry said as she passionately kissed Sukey.

"Th-Thanks Berry-Chan." Sukey said as she returned the passionate kiss.

"Well why are we here at the Solar Palace Meeting Room anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I was wondering that too." Masaya said.

"I guess Setsuna needs us. She said something about recalibrating our Time Keys." Mint said.

"Whatever that means." Lettuce said.

"Pudding wants to know too." Pudding said.

"Just be patient. There must be a reason we were all called here." Zakuro said.

"Greetings SMA. Dimension B is in Flux and there is also another dimension called Dimension C. They have Male Mews and counterparts to you mews except for Sukey. If you notice your Time Key there is a button with a C on it along with five other buttons underneath it. Also, if you would look at the button for Dimension B you will see five other Buttons as well. P stands for World of Pokemon, N stands for World of Ninja, Pi stands for World of Pirates, MB stands for World of Mamodo Battle, Ch Stands for World of Chaos. Dimension B time line is after the fall of Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna said.

"The Fall of Crystal Tokyo? What how could it have fallen if we haven't even reached it yet?" All the Senshi asked.

"We know it fell. We come from a rebuilt Crystal Tokyo." Yomi said.

"It does indeed fall. The Solar Kingdom is the only one that remains in the Time Line of Dimension B, but it is unaccessible at this time." Umi said.

"That is very true." Usa said.

"So which World are we going to go to first?" Sayomi asked.

"I would say the World of Pokemon." Setsuna said.

"That's a good idea." Kasumi said.

The Senshi and Mew Mews take out their time keys and press the B Button and P for the Pokemon World. They are absorbed in a a light and then are off to the Pokemon World.

* * *

**_World of Pokemon..._**

* * *

16 Senshi and Seven Mew Mews land with a thud.

"Oof! Why does the landing have to be so rough." Sayomi asked rubbing her backside.

"I have no idea. I hate Time Key Travel." Kasumi said.

"I know what you mean." Umi said.

"That hurt." Yomi said.

"Tell me about it." Ren said.

"So where do we go from here?" Akane asked.

"Well we could search for the Pokemon World Senshi. I think their names are Ash and Gary if I am remembering right." Imite said as she got up from the pile.

"I think those are the only two Senshi from this world." Nanako said.

"Well do I have a counterpart here?" Hikari asked.

"We all do." Haruka said.

"Of course you are more likely to run into yours here than we are Hikari." Saika said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." Nabiki said.

"I'm with you." stated Sayuri.

"So am I." Ukyo said.

"Well come on!" Azusa said.

"We have some Senshi to find." Yuka said.

"Well I wonder if we have counterparts here in this Dimension." Ichigo said.

"That would be weird if we did have counterparts in this dimension." Masaya said.

"I do not think we do. There wasn't a Tokyo Mew Mew World listed." Mint said.

"That's a bummer. At least we know that the Senshi are nice. I wonder if there is another enemy around here." Lettuce said.

"Pudding wants to find Gary and Ash!" Pudding said.

"I would like to do that too." Zakuro said.

"Well come on." Berry said.

"Alright!" Sukey said.

So the SMA Dimension A Division went to search for Ash and company. They found Ash and Gary.

"Orion go and get them." Sayomi said.

"We don't need to get Dawn and Brock involved as well. Remember to keep quiet and your Crescent Moon symbol hidden. You to Virgo." Kasumi said.

"Right!" Orion and Virgo chorused.

"Be careful" Usa said.

"We want you to come back." Momoko said.

"Use caution you two." Hoshi said.

"See you two when you get back." Juria said.

"Good luck." Chikako said.

With that Virgo and Orion were off. They went up to Ash and Gary and Shocked them and used water gun on them.

"What was that for?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika Pika chu Pika Pi Pi Pikachupi Pika."(translation: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. We have come to help you and the other Senshi. We need you to come with us you and Gary only.) Orion said.

"Azu, Azumarrll Azu Marril."(Come on our Senshi are waiting for you.) Virgo said.

"Well I guess those two Pokemon want us to follow them. Come on Pikachu." Ash said.

"You too Umbreon." Gary said.

"We will be right back Dawn and Brock." Ash said.

"See you on the flip side." Gary said.

With that Ash and Gary followed the two Pokemon.

Ash and Gary were greeted by the Dimension A Senshi. They noticed that four people that are normally boys were in Female form.

"Um Sayomi, why are you Sayomi?" Ash asked.

"Like why do you think? It's been a month sense we saw you last. So you should automatically guess that one." Sayomi said.

"The same is true for me." Saika said.

"As well as me." Ren said.

"Okay I understand, but why is Sukey Sukey instead of Tasuku?" Gary wondered.

"Well um, yeah it's also my time. Surprisingly I learned quickly. Well when you hang out with girls a lot you tend to learn things." Sukey said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Sukey-Chan it happens to all of us." Berry said comforting her love.

"That's right I forgot." Sukey said.

"So what are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"Well you visited our dimension, so it was our turn." Sayomi said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well welcome to the World of Pokemon." Ash said.

"So any new enemies you need help with. Our Pluto said you could use our help." Saika said.

"Well there is the Dark Wave. I also have a feeling that your enemies will make their way here too." Gary said.

"More than likely they will." Ren said.

The other Senshi as well as the MewMews nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Dark Wave Headquarters..._**

* * *

The Dark Wave Generals were having a meeting with their Queen who has yet to be revealed when they heard a loud thud.

"What was that?" The Queen said.

"I don't know they might be intruders." Specs said.

"If that were so the intruder alarm would go off." Illumianzione said.

"That is true. So they must be evil like we are." Hund said.

"Who are you reveal yourself!" Ciel demanded.

"We need to know who you are." Lillie said.

"We would be happy to reveal ourselves. We are the Dark Blue Alliance from Dimension A. My name is Queen Nehellenia." Nehellenia said.

"I am Queen Beryl these are my four generals." Beryl said revealing four figures.

"I am the General of Lightning Koquilion!" Koquilion said.

"I am the General of Wind Darkmann!" Darkmann said.

"I am the General of Darkness and Fire Fluorite." Fluorite said.

"My name is Azurite the General of Ice." Azurite said.

All of the Dark Kingdom Generals were male except for Azurite.

"My name is Dr. Tomoe. These are my witches Five." Tomoe said.

"Eugeal." Eugeal said.

"Mimete." Mimete said.

"Telulu!" Telulu said.

"Beirut." Beirut said.

"Cyprine and Peterol." Cyprine and Peterol said as they split.

"I am Kaorinite." Kaorinite said.

"My name is Musashi." Musashi said.

"I am Kojiro." Kojiro said.

"My name is Nyasu." Nyasu said.

"I am Kosaburo." Kosaburo said.

"My name is Yamato." Yamato said.

"I am Pantyhose Taro, but just call me Taro." Taro said.

"My name is Tatewaki Kuno of Dimension A." Kuno said.

"Ahh, my Dead Moon Septet introduced themselves before I could oh well." Nehellenia said.

"My name is Prince Diamond and this is my Twin Sister Princess Pearl." Diamond said.

"I am Emerald." Emerald said.

"My name is Rubeus." Rubeus said.

"My name is Sapphire." Sapphire said.

"My name is Sakaki, also known as Pharoah 90 and Wiseman/Doom Phantom." Sakaki-Wiseman/Doom Phantom-Pharoah 90 said.

"My name is Shinji. I am also known as..." Shinji started.

"...Deep Blue." Deep Blue finished after taking over Shinji.

"We wish to team up with you. My name is Kish." Kish said.

"My name is Pai." Pai said.

"I am Tart." Tart said.

"We are the Dark Blue Alliance from Dimension A." The Dark Blue Alliance said.

"What are you doing here?" The Queen said.

"Our enemies have made their way here thanks to both of the Time Witches." Deep Blue said.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"He is talking about the Dimension A Senshi and those Accursed Mew Mews." Beryl said.

"Oh so they have teamed up with the Senshi of this Dimension?" Ciel asked.

"That's right." Tomoe said.

"Okay fine you can join. Anyone else that will turn up from your dimension?" The Queen asked.

The Dark Blue Alliance shook their heads no.

"Excellent." The Queen said.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi..._**

* * *

"So who all knows about the Senshi here in the World of Pokemon?" Sayomi asked.

"Well there is Dawn, Brock, and Misty simply because they helped out with one of our Final Battles I do believe." Ash said.

"Oh yeah, May knows as well." Gary said.

"Oh so anyone else that you know of knowing?" Sayomi asked.

"Not that we know of." Ash said.

"So I guess we should go introduce ourselves to your group." Kasumi said.

"That would be a good idea." Ash said.

With that they went over to the rest of the group. Dawn was surprised that someone that looks exactly like her in every way except for her waist-length hair and the fact that she looks older. She walks over to Hikari.

"Hi, my name is Dawn. I am from Twinleaf Town. Where are you from, and why do you look like me?" Dawn said then asked.

"It's because, I guess I must be your counterpart. I am from Twinleaf Town of Dimension A. My name is Hikari." Hikari said.

"Nice to meet you Hikari." Dawn said.

"The same to you Dawn." Hikari said.

Brock eyes Haruka.

"So you must be May's counterpart." Brock said he then looks at Kasumi. "Does that make you?"

"Misty's Counterpart? That's correct." Kasumi said introducing herself.

With that it went down the line each side introducing themselves. The Dimension A Senshi took a lot longer since there were a lot more of them.

With that introductions were made and they all made their way to the Pokemon Center and sat down. Dimension Hopping can make someone hungry.

The Dimension A Senshi took out menus and looked them over.

"Excellent selection here." Ichigo said with her mouth watering.

"They are the same items that we have at our Pokemon Centers Ichigo-Chan." Masaya stated.

"I know that. This is cool how there are alternate dimensions in our universe." Ichigo said.

*The Silver Moon Alliance placed their orders.*

"So this place doesn't seem much different then our dimension except for the fact there is multiple world." Mint said.

"Interesting." Lettuce said.

"Pudding thinks she will have fun here." Pudding said.

"We will all have fun Pudding-Chan." The Solaris Twins stated.

"I can't believe there are more Senshi in this universe! Can I have your autographs?" Dawn asked.

Everyone looked at Dawn and her outburst.

"I don't know what you are talking about Dawn!" Hikari said leveling an angry glare at Dawn.

Dawn sweatdrops.

"Yeah right like I would know the identities of any of the Senshi. Let alone if there were others in a different dimension." Dawn said.

"That's what I thought you said." Hikari said as she smiled again.

"Dawn you have to be careful what you say remember. Not everyone knows who the Senshi are. Let alone if there are others in some other universe." Ash whispered into Dawn's ear.

The food and drinks quickly were brought to the table.

"Thank you." Everyone of the A Senshi as well as the Mew Mews said in unison as they bowed.

All of a sudden there is a loud crash outside the Pokemon center and all sorts of Screams can be heard as stuff is stripped from the people screaming.

The Senshi and Mew Mews of Dimension A all go into the Women's restroom except for Masaya. The Advisor Pokemon are returned to Pokeballs for safe keeping. Gary and Ash went into a Dark Corner and Transformed. The Corner was far away from prying eyes.

"Mew Mew Strawberry."

"Mew Mew Mint."

"Mew Mew Lettuce."

"Mew Mew Pudding."

"Mew Mew Zakuro."

"Mew Mew Berry."

"Mew Mew Sukey."

"Metamorpho-Sis!"

With that the Mew Mews transformed into their Mew forms.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Make Up!"

With that all the Senshi transformed and appeared in front of the Dark Blue Alliance as well as Lillie and Ciel.

"Go our Monster Army!"

"Go our Mangai!" Lillie and Ciel said.

"Welcome to Dimension B Dimension A Sailor Senshi. We hope you enjoy your stay because you will not be leaving!" Ciel said.

"We will win especially with the help of your enemies Dimension A Senshi." Lillie said.

With that the monsters were unleashed as well as Chimera Animas, the Dark Seed was planted and the Dark Wave Activated, and the Crystal Point was filled with the Dark Energy required to fuel a Droid.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

Blue Knight just Slashed at several monsters.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

With that only a few monsters were left as all of the Dream Mirrors and Pure Heart Crystals were automatically returned to the victims that fell unconscious.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Shining Ribbon Mew Aqua Drops!"

With that all the monsters are destroyed.

A huge Phonebooth appeared and took the Dark Blue Alliance and the Dark Wave Generals away.

The Silver Moon Alliance, Gary, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all de-transformed and got a Penthouse Suite for the night that could hold all of them.

It would be time for a tour of Dimension B starting in the morning by touring more of the Pokemon World then it's off to the World of Ninja.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for The Silver Moon Alliance and the Dimension B Senshi? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The tour of Dimension B Continues starting with a meeting of the Allies in the World of Ninja. Will the Dark Blue Alliance leave the World of Ninja alone? My guess is probably not. Also what happened to Fluorite and Azurite? Why are they in the custody of the Dark Blue Alliance? Will they be able to be healed if they were turned? Or will they be stuck in the service of the Dark Blue Alliance forever? Only Time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 44: World of Ninja Tour Act I: Konoha._** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 12/30/2008 Revised: _**

* * *


	44. 44: World of Ninja Tour Act I: Konoha!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 01/08/2009

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, and 2008 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 44: World of Ninja Tour Act I: Konoha_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B Part II._**

**_Author's Note: This is the first chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

* * *

**_World of Pokemon Veilstone Pokemon Center with Ash and Company..._**

* * *

"So you are here for a tour of Dimension B? Where would you like to go next?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm thinking a world where Martial Artists or fighters live." Ren said.

"Okay then how about we go to the World of Ninja. We will give you a tour of Konoha. Does that work for you?" Naruto asked.

"It sure does!" Kasumi said.

"Pudding wants to see the World of Ninja!" Pudding said.

"So Ash how many badges do you have?" Saika asked.

"I just got my third Badge from Maylene. So is it true? Do I really win the Sinnoh League?" Ash asked.

Sayomi looks at Ash.

"Well I don't know if the exact events will happen here that happened in our dimension will happen. You will just have to wait and see. You control your own destiny. I don't" Sayomi said.

"That is completely true." Kasumi said.

The Solaris Twins nodded in agreement.

"So come on let's go to the World of Ninja!" Naruto said taking out his time key.

"Well let's do this!" All the Dimension A Senshi and MewMews said as they took out their time keys.

"Take us to the World of Ninja!" The SMA said as a bright light engulfed them.

* * *

**_Konoha Village Square..._**

* * *

29 Senshi and 8 MewMews arrived in the World of Ninja with a thud.

"Setsuna has a lot of explaining to do!" Usa said.

"Someone watch where they put their hands." Akane said.

"This is so not right!" Ren said.

"Why must the landings be so rough! Get off of me!" Orion said as his cheeks sparked.

"We would love to but we can't, we are all tangled up!" Sayomi said.

"Someone help us!" The Solaris Twins Screamed.

"Get off of me!" Sukey said.

"Trista why are the landings so hard with the time key?" Berry asked.

"You get used to it after a while." Trista said.

"Well it's taking too long! Pudding wants to get used to it now!" Pudding said.

"Be patient Pudding. We just got these time keys." Zakuro said.

"That's right." Lettuce said.

"My beautiful dress!" Mint said.

"Mint, come on worry about your dress later. Right now just worry about getting untangled." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo has a point." Masaya said.

"So as soon as we get untangled where are we heading to first?" Haruka asked.

"I think we will go to Hokage Tower first. Sasuke, we need to lead the way." Naruto said.

"I know that dobe." Sasuke said.

"Will you two stop fighting please? Oh by they way, my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said.

"I am Opal. I used to be evil but now I regained my true age and am good." Opal said.

"Nice to meet you!" All the Dimension A Senshi and MewMews said.

"Lunar Water Spout Smash!" Virgo said drenching the Senshi and Mews.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said executing his attack. The attack got everyone to get off of him except for Luffy.

"Um why aren't you getting off of Orion and me?" Virgo asked.

"Because it didn't hurt." Luffy said.

"Luffy get off of her before she shoots so much water out that you will have to swim." Zoro said.

"I-I can't swim! Okay okay! I'm up I'm up!" Luffy said.

All the Dimension B Senshi proceeded to hit Luffy on the head.

They are now off to Hokage Tower.

* * *

**_Hokage Tower..._**

* * *

"Oh so these are the Dimension A allies you were talking about." Tsunade said.

"So why are they here?" Arashi asked.

"Well, the Senshi of this dimension visited our dimension so we are returning the favor." Sayomi said.

"Pudding wants to show the lady Pudding's Circus Tricks." Pudding said as she took out a ball and and balanced on it.

"Pudding, this is no time to show off." Sukey said.

"Oops, Pudding is sorry." Pudding says.

"Hey don't worry about it Pudding-chan, you were just trying to have fun." The Solaris Twins said.

"So what are you here about?" Arashi asked.

"Well we would like to propose an Alliance with your village. Anything happens like the Dark Blue Alliance Attacking we will be here for you." Kasumi said.

"I for one accept your offer." Tsunade said.

"If Lady Tsunade does, we do to." Sakura said.

"I would like to have m-more friends." Hinata said.

"That would help us out a lot." Kakashi said.

"So it's nice to have more friends and allies." Ace said.

"It sure is." Luffy said.

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked.

"Well how about we take a walk around the village." Naruto suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Saika said.

"Count me in." Ren said.

"Well let's go!" Akane said.

With that they were off to explore Konoha.

* * *

**_Dark Wave Headquarters..._**

* * *

"So the Dimension A Senshi and MewMews have arrived." The Queen said.

"So do we attack them. They are invading our territory." Ciel said.

"Yeah." Lillie said.

"You can attack only if we get to attack them as well." Five Voices said from the Shadows.

"Who are you?" Specs asked.

"I am Queen Beryl of Dimension A. These are my Generals." Beryl said pointing to her Generals.

"General of Wind Darkmann." Darkmann said.

"General of Lightning, Koquilion!" Koquilion said.

"General of Darkness and Fire Fluorite." Fluorite said.

"General of Ice, Azurite." A Blue haired Female said.

"And we are here too. I am Dr. Tomoe." Tomoe said.

"My name is Kaorinite." Kaorinite said.

"I am Eugeal." Eugeal said.

"My name is Mimete." Mimete said.

"My name is Telulu." Telulu said.

"I am Beirut." Beirut said.

"My name is Cyrprine, and my name is Peterol." Cyprine and Peterol said.

"My name is Queen Nehelenia." Nehelenia said.

"I am Kojiro." Kojiro said.

"I am Musashi." Musashi said.

"I am Nyasu." Nyasu said.

"I would be Yamato." Yamato said.

"My name is Kosaburo." Kosaburo said.

"We are the Dead Moon Quintet of Dimension B."

"My name is Shinji. I am also known as Deep Blue." Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

"My name is Kish." Kish said.

"I am Pai." Pai said.

"My name Tart." Tart(Taruto) said.

"We wish to help you defeat our enemies as well as yours." Deep Blue said.

"Very well. Meet my Generals." The Queen said.

"Lillie of Grass!" Lillie said.

"Ciel of Water." Ciel said.

"Specs of Strategy." Specs said.

"Illuminanzionie of Lightning." Illumianzionie said.

"My name is Hund of the Dogs." Hund said.

"We are after the Platinum Light wherever she is." The Queen said.

"Whoever she is, we will help you find her." Beryl said.

* * *

**_Back on the Streets of Konoha..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews were having a good time.

"This is quite the place you got here." Berry said.

"Yes it sure is something." Opal said.

The tour continued.

* * *

**_Dark Wave and Dark Blue Alliance HQ Dimension B..._**

* * *

"I think we will target the Pink-Haired Girl for her Dream. Musashi you know what to do. Nehelenia said.

"We will target the Indigo Haired one for her Pure Heart. Eugeal." Tomoe said.

"I have found one that won't put up much of a fight because he is lazy. He is the Energy Target. Azurite make me proud." Beryl said.

"As you wish our masters." The three chosen said.

"Ciel and Lillie Darkness Seed." The Queen said.

"Yes!" they said.

So they were off.

* * *

**_Back to the Streets of Konoha..._**

* * *

Lillie and Ciel plant the seeds.

A ball hits Sakura in the back as her Dream Mirror is revealed to be Pink and not Gold.

Hinata's Pure Heart is Extracted by Eugeal.

"Freeze lazy one!" Azurite said.

"Wh-who are you. Why are you so troublesome?" Shikamaru said.

"Because I'm evil that's why! Your energy now belongs to the Negaverse!" Azurite says as she drains Shikamaru's energy.

Sakura and Hinata fall unconscious as well.

The Senshi and MewMews go into the alley and transform.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Ribbon Loveberry check!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight Slashes some monsters.

"Come our Jouji Army! The Darkness Wave has been activated!" Ciel and Lillie said.

Everyone around them that weren't immune at this point and were Conscious started attacking everyone.

"Mega Thunder Wave Wallup!" Orion said as he parlyzed all the Dark Wave Slaves.

"Oh no Mew Mews your Beef is with me!" Pai says as he extracts the Pure Spirit of Opal.

"Fusion!" Pai says as he merges them. Opal's Skin turns Blue as she falls to the ground.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Venus Spiraling Spear!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Juno Lightning Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

With that only a few monsters remained.

"Time to finish them off!" Orion and Virgo said.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Shining Mew Aqua Drops!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry check!"

"Chibi-Solaris!" Solaris said as she took a pose.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said finishing off the monster and ending the influence of the Dark Wave.

The Chimera Jellyfish Parasite left Opal's Pure Spirit which then returned back to Opal. The Pure Heart Crystal and the Dream Mirror were returned.

"Frick! Now we have Dimension A Senshi to contend with. Let's go everybody!" Ciel said.

"I'm with you." Lillie said.

"If you think this is over Sailor Senshi and Mew Mews you are sadly mistaken! We will be back!" Musashi said shaking her fist.

With that the Dark Wave Generals and the Dark Blue Alliance Vanished.

* * *

**_Kazama Mansion..._**

* * *

The De-Transformed Senshi and Mew Mews landed with a thud and managed to untangle themselves.

"So where are we going to go next?" Yomi asked.

"We are going to the World of Chaos, which is where Ryoga and I are from." Ranma said.

"Is it as crazy as Nerima in Dimension A?" Ren asked.

"Yes it is. Oh and Akane do you have another name you can use? You see we have an Akane back in the World of Chaos." Ranma asked.

"Well I could use my Silver Millennium Name. It is Akana." Akana said.

"Well then it's settled let's head off to the World of Chaos." Ryoga said.

Chikako grabbed Ryoga's hand.

"Um what is that for?" Ryoga asked with a bit of a blush with a girl that happens to be his counterpart touching him.

"Oh don't worry Ryoga-Oniichan, I am making sure you don't get lost." Chikako said.

"Thanks. Chikako-Imoutochan." Ryoga said.

Now all the Senshi and Mew Mews headed off to the World of Chaos for more Adventures in Dimension B.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for The Silver Moon Alliance and the Dimension B Senshi? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** World of Chaos is the next one in line for the Dimension A Senshi to visit. What is in store for our heroes in the World of Chaos? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to Find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 45: World of Chaos Combat!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Later On! AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 01/31/2009 Revised: _**

* * *


	45. 45: World of Chaos Combat!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 02/20/2009

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2009 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 45: World of Chaos Combat!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B Part III._**

**_Author's Note: This is the third chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_Introducing: Nozomi/Sailor Eris: Age 14(not 'til the end of the chapter though.)_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 16 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Eris the Senshi of Flowers and Sand, and one other that is not known at the moment. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well. The Naruto, OnePiece, and Zatch Bell Themes also play.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Kazama Mansion..._**

* * *

The De-Transformed Senshi and Mew Mews landed with a thud and managed to untangle themselves.

"So where are we going to go next?" Yomi asked.

"We are going to the World of Chaos, which is where Ryoga and I are from." Ranma said.

"Is it as crazy as Nerima in Dimension A?" Ren asked.

"Yes it is. Oh and Akane do you have another name you can use? You see we have an Akane back in the World of Chaos." Ranma asked.

"Well I could use my Silver Millennium Name. It is Akana." Akana said.

"Well then it's settled let's head off to the World of Chaos." Ryoga said.

Chikako grabbed Ryoga's hand.

"Um what is that for?" Ryoga asked with a bit of a blush with a girl that happens to be his counterpart touching him.

"Oh don't worry Ryoga-Oniichan, I am making sure you don't get lost." Chikako said.

"Thanks. Chikako-Imoutochan." Ryoga said.

Now all the Senshi and Mew Mews headed off to the World of Chaos for more Adventures in Dimension B.

* * *

**_World of Chaos..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews landed with a thud. The Dimension A Senshi and MewMews didn't look to happy at all.

"Why are the falls so hard on us?" Sayomi asked.

"Trista, why are you and Setsuna taking so long to fix it?" Kasumi asked.

"It's not easy you know. Especially since we added the buttons for Dimensions B, C, and D." Trista said.

"Fix it and fix it quick!" Saika said.

"It is so totally annoying!" Ren said.

"Tell me about it." Sukey said rubbing her rear.

They notice they are in a restaurant.

"Huh? What is this place and why did we land here?" Saika asked as she looked around.

"The food here smells good!" Nanako said.

"It sure does!" Imite said.

"I love the smell of food!" Haruka said.

"So what is this place called?" Hikari asked.

Nabiki points to the sign.

"It's called the Three Jewels Snack Shack." Nabiki said as she pointed to the sign that said welcome to the Three Jewels Snack Shack.

"So who runs this place?" Sayuri asked.

"That's a good question. I wonder if they would be interested in trying my Okonomiyaki." Ukyo said.

"Maybe. Ooooh look Juliet Come back to Little Azusa." Azusa said as she spotted a table cloth and tried to pull it off.

"Juliet, Juliet! You are so cute!" Azusa said rubbing the edge of the table cloth. she then pulled it off the table and knocked the salt and pepper shakers on the ground.

"Azusa! Pull yourself together. You haven't been a Clepto in ages. Calm down or face my attack." Orion said as his cheeks and Crescent Moon symbol sparked with Electricity.

Azusa sweatdropped and spread the table cloth back out nicely on the table and put the salt and pepper shakers back on the table.

"Sorry guys." Azusa said scratching the back of her head.

"Just don't do it again." Virgo and Libra said in unison.

"Say Ash, if you are the counterpart of Satoshi/Sayomi, does that mean we have counterparts too?" Yuka asked.

"Yep that would be the truth." Ash said.

"So you are not only Sayomi-Oneechans counterpart, you are also my Counterpart Right?" Usa inquired.

"That would be correct." Ash said.

"So should we introduce them to the proprietors of this establishment?" Naruto asked.

"Sure why not." Sasuke said.

Just then Amber, Ruby, and Aquamarine came out of the back with Doll and Sea taking care of some tables.

"What!" It's the Generals of the Black Sun at least one of them! What are they doing here?" Akana asked as she was about ready to grab her Henshin Wand.

"I recognize Sea, but not the other one." Ren said.

"Oh, yeah, these are the two remaining survivors of the Black Sun. They are Doll and Sea. They are on our side now." Zoro said.

"Hey there Doll honey!" Eido says as he goes over to Doll and hugs her.

"Hey Eido. So are your friends that I don't recognize the Dimension A Senshi?" Doll asks

Eido is about to answer, but is cut off by Sea.

"Oh hey there guys it's nice to see you again. It is the truth, we mean no harm to you anymore. Could I seat you at a big table? Dimension Hopping has got to make you hungry." Sea said.

Sayomi looks wearily toward Orion as does Libra and and Virgo.

"Well Orion-Chan, can Doll and Sea be trusted?" Sayomi asks.

Orion looks into the minds of Sea and Doll and nods.

"Yep they can be trusted." Orion said.

"Okay, that's good. So how much does it cost per meal here?" Sayomi asked.

"Oh Senshi eat free. My name is Aquamarine." Aquamarine said.

"I am Ruby." Ruby said.

"My name is Amber." Amber said.

"Nice to meet you." Kasumi said as she bowed.

"Akana, you and Ren can put your Henshin wands away they are not a threat." Libra says to them

Akana and Ren nod and do so.

"Are you sure it's alright if we eat free?" Haruka asked.

"It doesn't seem right since we aren't from this dimension." Nanako sayd.

The MewMews then introduce themselves to the Three Jewels as well as Doll and Sea. Mainly to Doll because they already met Sea even though she was evil at the time.

"Oh don't be thinking that way, the Black Hole Duo eat a lot." Ruby said.

"The Black Hole Duo?" All the Senshi and MewMews asked.

They point to Luffy and Naruto.

"Oh I see." The Senshi and MewMews respond.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Okay the meeting for the Dark Blue Alliance will now come to order. Have the targets been chosen?" Maxie asked.

"Please we need to know now." Archie says.

"Yes we have. They are good ones. They are in the World of Chaos." Nehellenia said.

"Amber will be the Dream Target." Nehellenia said.

"I will go!" Kojiro said.

"The Pure Heart Target will be Aquamarine." Tomoe said.

"I volunteer!" Mimete said.

"The Energy Target will be Ruby." Beryl said.

"I will go!" Fluorite said.

"The Pure Spirit Target will be Doll." Deep Blue said taking over Shinji.

"I will go." said Kish.

"The Star Seed Target will be Sea." Sailor Galaxia said as she showed up.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked.

"I am the best Sailor Senshi. I am Sailor Galaxia!" Sailor Galaxia said.

"Sailor Iron Mouse at your service." Sailor Iron Mouse said as she bowed.

"The Crystal Point will be the Three Jewels Snack Shack." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki and appeared.

"Just who are you?" The Queen asked.

"I am Wiseman. Meet my Dark Moon Family and Generals.

"Emerald!" Emerald said appearing.

"Rubeus." Rubeus said.

"Sapphire." Sapphire said also appearing.

"Diamond!" Prince Diamond said.

"And his sister Pearl!" Pearl the Pink haired one said.

"The Snack Shack is a Crystal Point!" Wiseman said.

"My dear sister and I will go." Diamond said.

The Queen's Generals reintroduced themselves as the new arrivals arrived.

* * *

**_World of Chaos inside the Snack Shack..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews placed their orders. Soon the drinks that they ordered were delivered.

"Nice set up they got here Ranma." Sayomi said.

"Yeah it's nice. The food is good here too." Ash said.

"All you think about is food Ash." Luffy said.

"You are one to talk Black Hole Luffy!" ash yelled back

It looked like they were about to fight. Virgo sprayed Luffy with water and Orion shocked Ash. It was more potent than Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"I am at a much higher level than your Pikachu is." Orion said.

"I can tell." Ash said as he fell to the ground.

Luffy wasn't too fond of the water not at all. Because of the Devil Fruit Powers he can't swim, so he doesn't like getting wet.

Luffy and Ash immediately shut up.

That's when Sasuke, Momoko, Kiyo, Nabiki, and Saika's Computers beeped .

"The targets have been chosen." Momoko said.

"They are heading straight for here." Nabiki said.

"We better be on the lookout." Sasuke said.

"Roger that." Kiyo said.

"The targets are you five." Saika said.

"What? Who's who?" Amber asked.

"Amber you are the Dream Target." Haruka said.

"Doll you are the Pure Spirit Target." Ichigo said.

"Sea you are the Star Seed Target." Nanako said.

"Ruby you are the Energy Target." Imite said.

"Aquamarine you are the Pure Heart Target." Hikari said.

"The Crystal Point Target is this Restaurant." Nabiki said.

All of a sudden a little girl appeared. She looked like a mix between Chibi-Chibi and Chibi-Usa.

"Who are you?" Sayomi asked.

"My name is Kousagi. I am the Reincarnated Version of Your Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. You do realize that 50 years ago this dimension's time Crystal Tokyo is destroyed don't you?" Kousagi asked.

"We have heard about that, so yes we know." Kasumi said.

A bright light comes from Kousagi as new phrases come to the B Senshi as well as new attacks.

"It is necessary for this battle that you all get powered up. The Dimension A Senshi have surpassed the Dimension B so their attacks will work on the new Mangai that the Generals of the Dark Wave." Kousagi said as a Broach appeared on her chest.

All the Senshi and Mew Mews stared at the little girl known as Kousagi.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Sukey!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Metamorpho-Sis!" The MewMews said as they transformed into their Mew Mew Forms.

Masaya transformed into the Blue Knight.

The Dark Blue Alliance then showed up with some new additions. Sailor Iron Mouse and Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl.

"I am Hund! It's time to destroy you! Come my Mangai!"

"I am Specs! Say Goodbye and oh my, so the Platinum light has revealed herself. Oh and she's a Senshi too." Specs said as her released his Mangai. The Darkness Seed was also Planted, but not until Amber's Dream Mirror was extracted, unfortunately it was Pink and Not Gold, Aquamarines Heart Crystal, Ruby's Energy was siphened off by Fluorite.

"Show me your Star Seed Black Sun Survivor!" Iron Mouse said as she became...

"Sailor Swimmer!" Sailor Swimmer said.

"I will take your Pure Spirite Black Sun Survivor number two!" Kish said as he took the Spirit. He then held the Parasite thing and the spirit up in the air and said...

"Fusion!" Kish said as he turned the spirit into a Chimera Anima.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak. Arise Droid Palkialga." Diamond and Pearl said as what looked to be a Hybrid between a Palkia and a Dialga appeared.

"With your power ups comes new attacks as well. Just think and they will come to you." Cosmos Moon said.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

Blue Knight Slashed down some monsters.

With that only a few monsters were left.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mew Aqua Drops!"

The last attack healed Doll and Sea returning them to normal as the Chimera Jelly Parasite disconnected from Dolls Spirit and was swallowed up by Masha.

"Retrieve!" Masha said.

The Dream Mirror and Pure Heart Crystal were returned as was Dolls Pure Spirit. The Darkness Wave Disappeared and the Dark Crystal Disappeared as well.

"Sailor Senshi and MewMews! Someday we will get you! Someday when you least expect it we will win!" The Dark Blue Alliance said as they vanished in a Phone Booth.

* * *

**_Three Jewels Snack Shack..._**

* * *

The Senshi and Mew Mews after detransforming quickly repaired it just in time for the victims to wake up.

"What happened?" Doll asked.

"I have no idea what just happened." Sea said.

"So tell me, what happened to us?" Amber said.

"Something tells me there was a battle of some sort here." Ruby said.

"So what did we miss while we were out?" Aquamarine asked.

"Well you five were targeted by the Dark Blue Alliance. Evidentally they teamed up with whoever is the leader of the Dark Wave." Sayomi said.

"Yeah and we found out that Kousagi was another Senshi. Sailor Cosmos Moon." Naruto said.

"We also got better attacks and different phrases." Eido said.

"So we were powered up again." Zoro said.

"Um yeah. So the battle destroyed a good portion of this Dining Room, but we ended up fixing it. Somehow." Ryoga said.

"So where do you all wish to go next?" Sasuke asked.

"Pudding wants to go to the World of Pirates. I bet you they have all sorts of fun things to do. Pudding wants to see what it's like on a Pirate Ship." Pudding says.

"Imagine, me flying in the Breeze of the Sea." Mint said.

"I would love to know what it's like to Swim in the Open Sea." Lettuce said.

"The Moon is bound to be pretty on the Open Sea." Zakuro Fantasized.

"I would like to climb up a mast! Nya!" Ichigo said.

"That does sound like fun! What do you think Sukey-Chan?" Berry asked.

"Wherever my Berry-Chan goes, I will follow!" Sukey said as she hugged and kissed Berry.

"Kasumi what do you want to do?" Sayomi asked.

"Well you me and the kids could enjoy a Moonlight Cruise. Even though you are currently female Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said as she hugged and kissed her Soulmate.

"Maybe the World of Pirates could be fun." Saika said.

"I'm with you on that." Haruka said.

"Well Akane what do you think?" Ren asked.

"I guess we could go on a Pirate Ship it could be fun.

"I don't really want to be near water." Libra said.

"Oh don't worry Libra, you don't have to be in the water. It's beautiful just looking out at the vastness of the sea." Haruka said as she scratched her Pokemon behind the ear.

Libra Purrs. "Maybe you are right." Libra says as she rubs up against Haruka.

In the shadows of the World of Chaos a long-haired Red Head is watching. Her Glameow at her side.

"Um Glameow, do you have any idea what we can do? What am I thinking, Pokemon can't talk. Although, that Delcatty can talk. Why does that Delcatty seem so familiar?" Nozomi said.

All of a sudden a Crescent Moon Mark appeared on Glameow's Forehead.

"Nozomi you are Sailor Eris. There must be Dark times ahead. You already know who the Dimension A Senshi are. Because you have been following them. As you see, your old friend Hikari is Sailor Titania. It is time for you to awaken Lady Eris. My name is Gemini. I am your advisor. When the time is right you will be needed Senshi of Grass and Sand." Gemini said.

"I'm Sailor Eris? Is that why I have had strange Dreams of fighting in a short skirt?" Nozomi asked.

Sailor Pluto of Dimension A appeared.

"Well It looks like we found the second to last Galactic Guardian. Nice to see you again Gemini." Pluto(A) said.

"Are you saying I really am Sailor Eris?" Nozomi asked not convinced as the symbol for Eris appeared on her forehead. an ER combination with the top of the R comingoff the bottom leg of the E as the original Henshin Wand appeared in her hand.

"Use that well. The others will need you soon in fact you need to keep following them Gemini you know what to do." Pluto said as she handed Nozomi a Time Key with an A button, a B button with five smaller buttons below it, a C button with 5 smaller buttons below it and a D button.

"Thanks Pluto. I guess I will see you later." Nozomi said as she stowed the Time Key somewhere.

"Say how did you get here in the first place?" Pluto asked.

"I think Gemini had something to do with it. You see, I started off with her she was my first Pokemon. I knew there was something special about her years ago when I first started off with her." Nozomi said.

"I somehow knew that you were my charge Nozomi. Even when you first started your Coordinator Journey." Gemini said.

"Just say Eris Planet Power Make Up when you need to jump in and help the others out." Pluto(A) said as she disappeared into the TIme Stream.

"Will do. well Gemini what do you say we go with them to the World of Pirates? I have a feeling we may be needed." Nozomi said summoning her time key.

"I'm with you." Gemini said.

_Back with the Senshi and the MewMews..._

"So we are going to the World of Pirates are we? Well come on let's go." Sayomi and Kasumi said in unison.

"Take us to the World of Pirates!" All the Senshi and MewMews including Nozomi said as they vanished. Nozomi was in the shadows.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"There aren't any Crystal Points in the World of Pirates so we will not be accompanying you on the mission to the World of Pirates." Diamond said.

"I agree. It's up to the rest of you to succeed." Pearl said.

With that the Dark Moon Faction took a seat on some chairs that appeared out of nowhere.

"There are a lot of Starseeds in the World of Pirates." Galaxia said as she cackled.

* * *

**_Deck of the Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews landed with a thud on what seemed to be grass. Nozomi and Gemini landed Gracefully and continued to watch from the shadows.

"This is going to be interesting." Nozomi said while petting Gemini.

"Very interesting indeed." Gemini said.

"So this is your ship huh Luffy?" Sayomi asked.

"Yep it sure is." Luffy said.

"It looks nice." The Solaris Twins said.

"Pudding thinks she will have lot's of fun here. What about you two?" Pudding asked.

"Yep it looks like a fun time." The Solaris Twins said.

So now the Senshi and the MewMews are on the Thousand Sunny with Nozomi in the Shadows. What is in store? Stay Tuned to find out!

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for our heros? Only Time Will Tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** World of Pirates is the next one in line for the Dimension A Senshi to visit. What is in store for our heroes in the World of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to Find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 46: Thousand Sunny Turmoil!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. Later On! AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 02/21/2009 Revised: _**

* * *


	46. 46: Thousand Sunny Turmoil!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 02/24/2009

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2009 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 46: Thousand Sunny Turmoil_****_!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B Part IV._**

**_Author's Note: This is the third chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 16 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Eris the Senshi of Flowers and Sand, and Dysnomia her Protector, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well. The Naruto, OnePiece, and Zatch Bell Themes also play.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"There aren't any Crystal Points in the World of Pirates so we will not be accompanying you on the mission to the World of Pirates." Diamond said.

"I agree. It's up to the rest of you to succeed." Pearl said.

With that the Dark Moon Faction took a seat on some chairs that appeared out of nowhere.

"There are a lot of Starseeds in the World of Pirates." Galaxia said as she cackled.

* * *

**_Deck of the Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews landed with a thud on what seemed to be grass. Nozomi and Gemini landed Gracefully and continued to watch from the shadows.

"This is going to be interesting." Nozomi said while petting Gemini.

"Very interesting indeed." Gemini said.

"So this is your ship huh Luffy?" Sayomi asked.

"Yep it sure is." Luffy said.

"It looks nice." The Solaris Twins said.

"Pudding thinks she will have lot's of fun here. What about you two?" Pudding asked.

"Yep it looks like a fun time." The Solaris Twins said.

"Hey Gemini, are we on a pirate ship?" Nozomi asked.

"It looks like it to me." Gemini said.

"Why are we hiding out again?" Nozomi whispers.

"We don't want anyone to know that we are here yet." Gemini whispered back.

"Oh okay." Nozomi said.

"So who are these people Luffy, you know they will have to be charged for crashing on our ship." Nami said.

"Hold on a minute, I should be charging you for such a hard landing. Is this Grass or Astroturf?" Nabiki asks.

"It's Astroturf. What do you mean charging me?" Nami said.

"Well you see, I am the third in command of the Neriman Senshi of Dimension A. I take care of the expenses." Nabiki said as she pulled out a notepad and paper.

"I am the navigator for the Strawhats. I take care of the expenses for this crew." Nami said.

"I think you and I will ge along just fine. My name is Nabiki Tendo from Dimension A, however I guess I need to go by Nabiki Toru since there is already a Nabiki Tendo in this dimension. I guess since we are not in the World of Chaos you can just call me Nabiki." Nabiki said.

"My name is Nami." Nami said.

Akane and Luffy looked at each other.

"I think this was a really bad idea Luffy. My sister and your navigator seemed to hit it off right off the bat." Akane said.

"I know isn't it great! This is going to be so much fun." Luffy said.

All of a sudden all the Dimension A and B Senshi except for Nabiki, she was to busy talking with Nami, whacked Luffy on the head knocking him out. This was not the time to cheer another Blackmailer.

Sanji comes out and sees Ukyo and a bunch of other girls, even Saika, Sayomi, and Ren.

"Hey there ladies. Would you all like to go out with me sometime? I could promise you that we would have fun." Sanji said with Hearts in his eyes. As far as he was concerned they were all girls even the ones that were currently locked.

All the completely female dimension A Senshi blushed. Saika, Sayomi and Ren didn't for obvious reasons. Though he was cute.

"Well my name is Ukyo Kuonji I make Okonomiyaki. Would you like to try some?" Ukyo asked as she pulled out her portable grill. Kasumi saw this and sweatdropped.

"Do you carry that thing with you all the time?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course I do. You never know when I might be able to make a sale." Ukyo said as she started to fix an Okonomiyaki for Sanji.

"My name is Sanji, I am the Straw Hat's Chef. I will try your cooking if you try mine cutie." Sanji says with hearts in his eyes and a Blush.

"You got yourself a deal Sugah." Ukyo said.

Azusa spotted chopper and started hugging him.

"Giselle Giselle! Come home with little Azusa. I will take care of you and hug you and squeeze you and love you. You are so cute." Azusa said.

Sayomi, Saika, Ash and Ren spot this.

"Orion!" Sayomi said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Use Thunder Punch on Azusa now!" They both said.

They do so causing Azusa to release Chopper, unfortunately Chopper was caught by the Thunder Punch as well.

"Jeez! What was that?" Chopper asks shaking from the shock.

"Azusa, you know better than that. How come you don't do that anymore in Dimension A, but you get here and go back to it?" Yuka asks.

"I have no idea. Sorry about that, what was your name again?" Azusa asked.

"My name is Chopper." Chopper said.

"I am Azusa Shiratori." Azusa said.

"Nice to meet you." Chopper said.

"My name is Sayomi." Sayomi said.

Umi and Yomi along with putting were balancing on the side of the ship.

"I am Yomi." Yomi said.

"My name is Umi." Umi said.

"My name is Pudding." Pudding said.

It went down the line, everybody introducing themselves to the Straw Hats and the Straw Hats Introducing themselves to the Dimension A Senshi and the MewMews.

They all demonstrated their powers from Devil Fruits and whatnot.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Okay have the targets been chosen?" The Queen said.

"The Pure Heart Target will be Robin." Tomoe said.

"I will go!" Telulu said.

"Good!" Tomoe said.

"The Dream Target will be Sanji." Nehelenia said.

"I will go!" Kosaburo said.

"The energy target will be Chopper." Beryl said.

"I will go!" Koquilion said.

"The Star Seed Target will be Nami." Galaxia said.

"I will go!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Lillie and Ciel will be the Dark Seed planters." The Queen said.

Pai went as well as Orochimaru.

* * *

**_Back to the Thousand Sunny..._**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the time with the Straw Hats. Ukyo was cooking, Sanji was cooking and the Straw Hats were enjoying Ukyo's food, while the Senshi of Dimension A were enjoying Sanji's cooking. All of a sudden the ones that had computers heard a beeping sound as the targets were chosen.

"Oh no." Nabiki said.

"What is it Nabs?" Ren asked.

"The targets have been chosen." Nabiki said.

"Robin is the Pure Heart target. Sanji is the Dream Target. Chopper is the energy target and the Star Seed Target is Nami." Nabiki said.

"The rest of you go hide. We will hold them off." The Senshi and MewMews said.

Pai teleported in and chose a Manta Ray for the Jellyfish Parasite merging.

"Transform now everyone!" Orion, Virgo, and Libra said.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!".

"Moon Eternal!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Sukey!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

Luffy Woke up and saw that his ship was being attacked.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

"Metamorpho-Sis!" The Mew Mews said.

Masaya transformed into Blue Knight.

The Dark Blue Alliance showed up and did their deeds to their targets.

"Come our Mangai!" Lillie and Ciel said.

"Go our Monster army." Most of the rest said.

"I think I will take your Starseed now Navigator!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said.

Nami transformed into.

"Sailor Navigatress!" Sailor Navigatress said as she started to throw Compasses at everyone.

The Dream mirror was pink and not gold. The Heart Crystal was extracted and the energy was extracted.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Waterspout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Blue Knight Slashed down several monsters. The Darkness Wave Faded as the Mangai's were destroyed, but attacks kept on coming. They were outnumbered.

"Now Nozomi! Transform! They need your help!" Gemini said.

"Eris Planet Power Make Up!" Nozomi said as she became Sailor Eris.(To find out what Nozomi's Outfit looks like, check out **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A Episode 11(NLGG Episode 131): Return of Three, Enter a Fourth!_**)

Even the most powerful Solaris Quartet Senshi were being pushed back into the corner. That's when a new yet familiar voice exclaimed:

"Eris Petal Spiral Smash!" The voice said.

"Who are you?" The members of the Dark Blue Alliance said.

"It seems I came just in time! Taking the Pure Hearts, dreams and Energy of people that could be friends to others is unforgivable. I represent the Planet Beyond Pluto! You thought that the Solar System ended with Pluto and Charon? Well you were wrong! I am the Senshi of Flowers and Sand! I represent the furthest planet in the known Solar System! I am Sailor Eris and in the name of the Planet Eris, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you! Eris Petal Spiral Smash!" Eris said as she took out several of the weaker Youma and Daimons. The others took care of the Mangais and the Remuli. The Mew Mews took care of the Chimera Anima. Only several strong monsters were left including Sailor Navigatress who continued to throw Compasses at the Senshi and MewMews that easily dodged them.

"Time to finish them off!" The Advisors including Gemini said.

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Ribbon Shining Mew Aqua Drops!"

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that only Sailor Navigatress was left. They all broke out their weakest Attacks as not to kill Nami.

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clash!"

Saturn just stays and slashes at Sailor Navigatress.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike!"

"Deimos Hammerhead Strike!"

"Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!"

"Triton Mimic: Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample!"

"Io Lava Blast!"

"Titania Spark Whip Wallup!"

"Eris Petal Spiral Smash!"

"Charon Darkness Wave Wallup!"

"Europa Tornado Trample!"

"Titan Flash Point Pummel!"

"Callisto Ice Storm Swarm!"

"Oberon Glacial Smash!"

Sailor Navigatress has been weakened enough. All of a sudden a new scepter materializes in Solaris' hand. New words come to her.

"Solaris... Bronze... Crystal... Healing... Wave... Activation!" Solaris says as she does her ritual that she has to do to unleash the move.

The Bronze light hits Sailor Navigatress and engulfs her.

"Wonderful!" Sailor Navigatress says as she reverts back to Nami.

"We will get you next time Silver Moon Alliance! Next Time!" The Dark Blue Alliance says as they disappear in a Phone Booth.

The Senshi and MewMews De-Transform as Masha swallows up the Chimera Jelly the Manta Ray Returns to normal. The Victims then start to wake up as they wonder what happened. Nami immediately knows.

"We were targeted weren't we? Although I can't seem to remember anything between that strange Sailor Girl shooting beams at me and now." Nami said a bit confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what happened." Zoro says.

Now it was Celebration Time. It went off without a hitch. The Senshi and MewMews decided to camp out on the boat and wait until morning to find out where they were going.

Where one Adventure Ends, another begins. With Sailor Eris awakened, could Sailor Dysnomia be next? Find out as Galactic Guardians continues. Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** World of Mamodo Battle is next on the Dimension B Tour. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to Find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 47: Mamodo Battle Melee!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. Later On! AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 02/24/2009 Revised: _**

* * *


	47. 47: Mamodo Battle Melee!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 02/25/2009

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

_**Pairings: Satoshi/Sayomi x Kasumi(Pokeshipping), Shuu/Saika x Haruka(Contestshipping), Ranma/Ren x Akane, Others to be determined.**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew Pairings: Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo x Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight, Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry x Tasuku/Sukey/Mew Sukey._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew or Ranma 1/2. I only own this story and the Senshi and advisors and the General that I created. _**

**_Dislcaimer # 2: I do not own Bennett/Koquilion, Thomas Drovin does._**

**_Disclaimer #3: I don't own the attacks of Sailor Ceres(A and B)(Flower Whip, Flower Blast) or Sailor Pallas(B)(Snowstorm Blast, and Ice Kunai Barrage) Sailor Juno(B)(Lightning Demon Slash) Vesta(A and B)(Flare Wall) Emma Iveli owns those. I only own the attacks that I created._**

**_Disclaimer #4: I do not own Ayame Ichijoji/Flare, the attacks Oberon Glacial Smash, and Oberon Sonar Smash uncutetomboy does._**

**_Disclaimer #5: I am not the original owner of the Solar Kingdom Idea, Grounders10 is. I am not copying that writer. I am using that idea with my own spin on it. I hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Copyright #1: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Copyright 1992-2008 by their respective creators, writers, and companies_**

**_Copyright #2: Galactic Guardians is Copyright 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2009 by AshK._**

**_Copyright #3: I am not the original owner of the idea for the Solar Kingdom. The original idea of the Solar kingdom belongs to Grounders10 another Fanfiction writer in the genre of Fukufics. I am not stealing his idea, this is my own little spin on it. I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_Episode 47: Mamodo Battle Melee_****_!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B Part V._**

**_Author's Note: This is the fifth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 16 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Eris the Senshi of Flowers and Sand, and Dysnomia her Protector, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well. The Naruto, OnePiece, and Zatch Bell Themes also play.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Deck of the Thousand Sunny the next day..._**

* * *

The Senshi and the Mew Mews woke up to the smell of great cooking. One from Ukyo and the other from Sanji.

"So Nozomi..." Hikari said. "What do you think about being a Senshi so far?"

"It is a a lot of work," Nozomi said, but I'm glad that we can work together."

"Well it is a lot of work, but we are building toward bringing about Crystal Tokyo." Sayomi said.

"What about the Senshi from this dimension? They told me Crystal Tokyo was destroyed fifty years ago. Did any of the Moon/Solar Kingdom survive?" Nozomi asked.

"The Solar Kingdom did and so did the Solaris Space Station. However the Solar Kingdom here in Dimension B is currently inaccessible." Gemini said.

"Oh, okay. So are they trying to rebuild Crystal Tokyo in this dimension?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes they are." Orion said.

"We don't know when it will happen though." Virgo said.

"So we just have to wait and see." Libra said.

Breakfast is now served for all of the Senshi as well as the MewMews to enjoy. A combination of Sanji's cooking and Ukyo's cooking.

A table somehow appears out of nowhere as everyone sits down at it.

After Breakfast is served, all the MewMews and Senshi take out their time keys and arrive in the Mamodo Battle World.

* * *

**_Mamodo Battle World..._**

* * *

All the Senshi and MewMews landed with a thud.

"Pudding really hates the time key landings." Pudding said rubbing her backside.

It took them about half an hour, but they managed to untangle themselves.

"So Kiyo, this is your world?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes it is. Trista lives here too. She is a guidance counselor at my school Mochinoki Jr. High." Kiyo says.

"Trista you were supposed to fix it along with Setsuna." Eido said with a glare.

"We are trying. We are trying!" Trista said with a Sweatdrop.

"Try harder!" All the Senshi and MewMews said.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"Oh so they are in the Mamodo Battle World. I am looking foward to this." Zeno said.

"So who are the targets?" The Queen said.

"The Pure Heart Target is Koko." Dr. Tomoe said.

"The Dream Target is Zatch." Nehellenia said.

"I will go after Koko." Beirut said.

"I will go after Zatch!" Musashi said.

"The Energy Target will be Hiroshi Yamanaka." Beryl said.

"I will go!" Darkmann said.

"The Starseed Target will be Kiyo's classmate Suzy!" Galaxia said.

"I will go." Sailor Alluminum Siren said.

"Hund, you will go and plant the Darkness Seed." The Queen said.

"Yes my queen." Hund said.

"The Crystal Point is Mochinoki Jr. High School." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"I will go!" Rubeus said.

Orochimaru, Zeno, and Kabuto decided to go as well.

* * *

**_Mamodo Battle World..._**

* * *

The Senshi and MewMews are being shown the Botanical Gardens.

They are in awe at all the flowers.

The Computer Senshi's Computers beep.

"Oh no what now?" Momoko says as she checks her computer.

"Kiyo where is Mochinoki Jr. High School?" Momoko asked.

"Trista and I can take you there why?" Kiyo asked.

"Because that is the Crystal Point. Also targets have been chosen. Koko is the Pure Heart Target, Zatch is the Dream Target, Someone by the name of Hiroshi Yamanaka is the Energy Target. Also somebody by the name of Suzy is the Star Seed Target." Momoko said.

"Oh no! Trista we need to get to school quick! Zatch get in my backpack!" Kiyo says.

All the Senshi and Mew Mews transform and follow Trista through the time portal to Mochinoki Jr. High.

* * *

**_Mochinoki Jr. High School..._**

* * *

The Dark Blue Alliance appeared and have already planted the Dark Crystal and Darkness Seed.

Sailor Alluminum Siren appears and takes Suzy's Star Seed. It glows for a second but then fades Suzy Turns into to Sailor Ditz.

Zatch's Mirror is taken. Koko's Pure Heart is taken. Yamanaka's Energy is drained.

"Dark energy is at it's peak, arise Droid Tauros!" Rubeus said as an evil looking Feminine shaped Tauros appears walking on it's hind legs.

The afflicted students start attacking the Senshi.

"Come my Mangai!" Hund says.

"Like eat some fruit it will so totally make you feel better!" Sailor Ditz says as she tosses the fruits that she drew faces on. They then grew arms and legs and started shooting juices at the Senshi and Mew Mews.

"Go my Chimera Anima!" Tart said as he sent out a Chimera Cat. It looked like a cat, but it's personality was that of a lion.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack! Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Petal Spiral Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Sukey Shot!"

"Take this!" Blue Knight said as he slashed down several monsters.

All of the attacks hit except for Eris Attacks. She was then attacked and couldn't handle it.

"Oh no. I'm losing my transformation! No!" Eris said as she De-transformed back into Nozomi.

"Here Nozomi take this. It will help you fight the monsters. Say Eris Star Power Make up!" Gemini said as she did a flip and the Star Transformation Wand appeared in her hand.

"Okay here goes. Eris Star Power Make-up!" Nozomi said as she re-transformed into Sailor Eris.

A new attack then entered her mind.

"Eris Rose Storm Smash!" Eris said as she destroyed more monsters with a much more powerful blast.

Only a few monsters were left including Sailor Ditz.

"Time to finish them off! Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said as she used her Crystal Callion.

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Shining Ribbon Mew Aqua Drops."

With that the Chimera Anima was destroyed as the Chimera jelly left the cat. Masha swallowed it up.

Sailor Ditz was now weakened enough to heal.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Soalris said as a Bronze light engulfed Sailor Ditz.

"Wonderful!" Sailor Ditz said as she reverted back to Suzy and fell unconscious.

The Dream Mirrors and Heart Crystals were returned as well.

The Dark Blue Alliance just looked at our heroes and vanished in a phone booth not bothering to say anything.

The Senshi and MewMews then looked at the school.

"Um we need to fix this up. We did this." Solaris said as she contacted the Planetaries and Tuxedo Kamen as well as the Starlights.

With everyone working hard, the school was rebuilt in a matter of 7 hours. That's when the victims started to wake up. The Planetaries, Tuxedo Kamen and the Starlights quickly returned to dimension A and the others Senshi as well as the MewMews De-Transformed.

"Huh what happened?" The Victims asked they awoke to see the Senshi and MewMews in their mundane forms.

"Oh you were knocked out. There was an attack but the Senshi and MewMews appeared and saved the day. They even rebuilt the school." Saika said.

"Um okay." They all chorused with sweatdrops. Something weird was going on here.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

* * *

"How can we lose to Senshi that aren't even from this dimension?" The queen asked.

"Not only that those accursed MewMews!" Lillie said.

"We are the bad guys that's why." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji.

"That just figures." The Queen says as the Dark Blue Alliance ponders what to do and where to strike next.

* * *

**_Back to the Senshi and MewMews..._**

* * *

After making sure all the victims were okay the Senshi and Mew Mews locked into the Solaris Space Station in Dimension B and Time Key hopped there. Once again landing with a thud.

"Well we have been gone for a while. We really need to return to the Cafe." Ichigo said.

The other MewMews agreed. They took out their time keys when Saika and Nabiki stopped them as well as Momoko.

"No need to go by time key." Momoko says entering the Coordinates for Cafe Mew Mew in Dimension A.

"Well we will see all of you when you return sometime. We want to visit the other worlds one more time. We will have our operations in Dimension B from this Space Station." Nabiki said.

"So we will see all of you later." Saika said.

"Beam us up ladies." The MewMews all said.

"Energize!" They all three said.

With that the MewMews were gone along with Masha and Ucha.

"So do I have anymore Power ups coming?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes you have one more, but that one has to come from Pegasus himself. It will only occur when you are in extreme danger." Gemini said.

"Okay that's cool, so this will be our base in Dimension B whenever we come back here?" Nozomi asked.

"Yep that's right." Libra said.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully as the Senshi found rooms for each of them. Soon they were asleep wondering what adventures will occur for them next

Where one Adventure Ends, another begins. Sailor Eris got powered up to her Star Power. When will her Crystal Power Up occur? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The Senshi return to the World of Pokemon for more tours of the world. The Dark Blue Alliance strikesbut there is no Cyniclon attack since the MewMews returned to Dimension A. Also Drew and May make an appearance. Max decides to tag along as well. Also Misty returns. What is in store? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 48: Return to the Pokemon World!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. Later On! AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 02/26/2009 Revised: _**

* * *


	48. 48: Return to the Pokemon World!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 03/01/2009

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Return to the Pokemon World_****_!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B Part VI._**

**_Author's Note: This is the sixth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings, and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 47._**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Battle Dimension Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 16 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Eris the Senshi of Flowers and Sand, and Dysnomia her Protector, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well. The Naruto, OnePiece, and Zatch Bell Themes also play.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

After making sure all the victims were okay the Senshi and Mew Mews locked into the Solaris Space Station in Dimension B and Time Key hopped there. Once again landing with a thud.

"Well we have been gone for a while. We really need to return to the Cafe." Ichigo said.

The other MewMews agreed. They took out their time keys when Saika and Nabiki stopped them as well as Momoko.

"No need to go by time key." Momoko says entering the Coordinates for Cafe Mew Mew in Dimension A.

"Well we will see all of you when you return sometime. We want to visit the other worlds one more time. We will have our operations in Dimension B from this Space Station." Nabiki said.

"So we will see all of you later." Saika said.

"Beam us up ladies." The MewMews all said.

"Energize!" They all three said.

With that the MewMews were gone along with Masha and Ucha.

"So do I have anymore Power ups coming?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes you have one more, but that one has to come from Pegasus himself. It will only occur when you are in extreme danger." Gemini said.

"Okay that's cool, so this will be our base in Dimension B whenever we come back here?" Nozomi asked.

"Yep that's right." Libra said.

All the Senshi fell asleep.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B the next day..._**

The Senshi woke up for Breakfast as Ukyo was the first one up and is now preparing Breakfast Okonomiyaki.

Sayomi, Kasumi and the Twins were the next to wake up.

"Morning Uuchan. Your cooking smells good." Sayomi says.

"Very good Ukyo-Chan." Kasumi says.

"Auntie Ukyo! Can we help please?" The Solaris Twins ask.

"I don't see why not, Sayomi and Kasumi could you set the table please. I guess you could help out too." Ukyo said.

The Solaris Quartet went to work helping Ukyo.

Saika, Haruka, Akane and Ren are the next ones to wake up.

"Morning Uuchan." All four of them say as they also start to help the Solaris Quartet out.

The Sailor Quintet of Dimension A wakes up next.

"Hey guys." Usa says.

The Quintet decides to go watch TV while waiting for Breakfast to get done.

"So where are we going today?" Nabiki says as she wakes up and runs into Ash as he is just now getting up.

"We are going to go back to my world after breakfast." Ash said.

"That sounds cool." Nabiki said.

Finally the rest of the Neriman Senshi and the rest of the Dimension B Senshi woke up as well as the rest of the Solaris Court..

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters(Dun Dun Dun dunnana dunnana! Lightning strikes)...._**

"Where did that music come from?" The Queen asks.

"I think AshK just put that music in." Cyrus said.

"Why do I feel the urge to put my Pink beside my mouth and laugh maniacally?" The Queen asks.

"I think it's the music." Illumianzione said immediately removing is pinky from beside his mouth.

"You wanted to do that too huh?" Specs asks.

"So did I." Hund says.

"That is so weird." Lillie said removing her pinky from beside her mouth.

"Ha hah ahahahhahahha!" Ciel said laughing maniacally with her Pinky beside her mouth. She then notices and stops.

"Oh boy. Did I just do a Dr. Evil?" Ciel asked.

"Yes!" Everyone in the Dark Blue Alliance said.

"We will target the World of Pokemon." Nehellenia said.

"I say we target May for her Pure Heart I will go." Eugeal said.

"Excellent idea." Tomoe said.

"The Crystal Point will be the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town." Wiseman said taking over Sakaki.

"I will go!" Sapphire said.

"Excellent!" Wiseman said.

"The Dream Target will be Drew." Nehellenia said.

"I will go!" Yamato said.

"Excellent." Nehellenia said.

"Sailor Lead Crow! Go after Misty's Star Seed." Galaxia said.

"As you wish." Sailor Lead Crow said.

They look over to Shinji who is immediately taken over by Deep Blue.

"We will not target anybody. The MewMews went back to their Dimension." Deep Blue said as let go of Shinji.

"I however wish to challenge the Weak girl known as my Rival." Shinji said.

"Why, you know you are going to lose." Sakaki said.

"I have to pay her back for humiliating me at the Sinnoh League Championship." Shinji said.

"I will go as well." Orochimaru said.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered! We will attack May's Little Brother Max for his energy. Darkmann!" Beryl said.

"As you wish my queen." Darkmann said as he vanished in a Tornado.

"Illumianzione and Specs, you go plant the Darkness Seed." The Queen said.

"As you wish!" They both say.

With that the Dark Blue Alliance was off to do their deeds.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

The Senshi are now eating breakfast.

"This is delicious!" Nozomi says.

The other Senshi agree.

Once they finish their meals the Supercomputer beeps showing the targets and which world they are in.

"Oh no! Guys look at this!" Virgo and Orion say.

"What is it guys?" Sayomi and Kasumi ask.

"The targets have been chosen and it looks like they are all from the World of Pokemon. Also look at the Crystal Point. It's Pokemon Tower." Orion says as he contacts Nephrite.

"I can transport you there." Nephrite said appearing.

"That will be a lot better than the Time Keys." Libra said.

"Tell me about it." Gemini seconded.

All the Senshi got onto the Transporter Platform. Brock had already returned to the world of Pokemon to greet some old friends.

"So does that mean that the DBA knew all along that Misty, Max, May and Drew would be coming?" Sayomi asked.

"They must have." Ash said.

"Beam us up Nephrite!" Kasumi said.

"As you wish Princess of Earth." Nephrite said as he hit the energize button. He was then left alone in the space station.

The Raider Warriors teleported to there somehow as did Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. Evidentally they were planning a card game.

The Senshi were off to Lavender Town in Dimension B.

* * *

**_Lavender Town Dimension B..._**

"Why did we come here?" May asks.

"I want to know the same thing." Drew asks.

"This place is so boring." Max says.

"I am not going into Pokemon Tower." Misty said with a shiver.

"I think they are having a contest of some sort here. I just thought you would like to watch." Brock says as he looks at May and Drew.

"Where is a Contest Hall?" May wondered.

Brock pointed across from the Pokemon Center.

"Oh I see." Drew said.

"So we don't have to go into Pokemon Tower after all." Misty said relieved.

Everyone headed to the Contest hall when Max suddenly turned pail and fell unconscious.

"Max! No! Who did this?" May asked scared for her little Brother.

Darkmann then appeared in a Tornado.

"His energy now belongs to the Dark Kingdom!" Darkmann said evilly.

"Come on out ---" May said, but before she could get which Pokemon she had something shot at her from a distance revealing her Heart Crystal.

"Oh no! The Dark Blue Alliance is here. I am out of here!" Brock says as he runs away.

"Brock where are you going? Come back here!" Misty said chasing after him when Sailor Lead Crow stopped her.

"I want to see your Star Seed!" Lead Crow said shooting her beams at Misty revealing her Star Seed which turned Blank. Misty became know as...

"Sailor Sensational!" Sailor Sensational said as she started to throw Pearls at the Contest hall.

"Oh no! I have to get out of here!" Drew said.

"Why don't you stick around a while I must see your dream!" Yamato said as she shot her Goldenrod Colliding Ball into Drew's back revealing his Dream Mirror which was Pink and not Gold like they hoped.

"The Darkness seed is Planted! Come our Mangai!" Specs and Illumianzione said as the Darkness Wave took over the town turning everyone into the slaves of the Dark Wave.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Dusknoir!" Sapphire said as a Dusknoir Droid with a Female Frame appeared and was unleashed on Lavender Town.

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Rose Storm Smash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

All the attacks connected except For Eris. The attack barely phased the monsters.

The Remuli grabbed a hold of Eris and put her hands behind her back so she couldn't do an attack. They also had a Pressure Point on Eris as she passed out losing her transformation. She was then in a place that looked like heaven.

* * *

**_Elysian, Land of Pegasus..._**

"Princess Nozomi wake up." a voice said.

"Wh-what is it?" Nozomi said.

"What happened to my transformation?" She asked.

"I am Pegasus. The ruler of this land. It's time for your Power Up. I am going to do yours different than I did the others. You will get two new attacks and another surprise will come to you when you wake up." Pegasus said as he took Nozomi's Star Henshin Wand.

"It's time for your power up!" Pegasus said as Nozomi's Henshin Wand changed into the Aqua Crystal Wand. The wand then returned to her hand as she now looked like the other Galactic Guardians. She was in her Super Form with Aqua Star Earrings and a Golden Star on her Aqua Choker.

"Your two new attacks are Eris Frenzy Quake Elimination, and Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Iginition. The Latter is your most powerful attack and you will get another gift once you awaken and transform. Good luck Princess of Eris.

"Thank you Pegasus! I knew I would see you again. I saw you in my dreams when I was a little girl." Super Sailor Eris said as she curtsied. She then returned to the real world.

* * *

**_Back to the Land of the living..._**

Nozomi woke up with a start as she threw the Remuli into a Brick Wall which destroyed the Remuli. More headed her way.

"Not so fast! Eris Crystal Power Make Up!" Nozomi said as she transformed into her Super Form.

"Eris Frenzy Quake Elimination! Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!" Eris said taking out several monsters.

Only a few monsters and Sailor Sensational were left.

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's Dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

Sailor Sensational was the only one left.

Eris thinks as a healing attack comes to her mind. A Scepter with the Shell Bell at the top of it appeared in her hand. The Symbol of Eris was etched into the Bell Part. The words then come to her mind as she looks towards Sailor Sensational.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris said as she shot a beam at Sailor Sensational.

"Wonderful!" Sailor Sensational said as she reverted back to Misty and fell to the ground.

The Darkness Seed Vanished as well as the Mangais. Also the Pure Heart and Dream Mirror were returned.

The Dark Blue Alliance just glared at the Senshi and vanished in a Phone Booth.

The victims then woke up right after the Senshi De-Transformed.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"You got knocked out and the Senshi saved you." Sayomi said.

"Don't give me that! You are one of the Dimension A Senshi I was told about. The four of us were targets weren't we?" Max asks a bit annoyed.

"Max! Stop that! They just saved our lives." May says as she looks at Haruka.

"Oh wow! You're me!" May said excitedly.

"Actually, I am your Counterpart from dimension A. We need to go someplace else to talk Senshi stuff." Haruka says as she pulls out her comlink.

"Nephrite, this is Io. We need you to transport us back with Four Passengers. Ist that possible?" Haruka asked.

"That can be done. Prepare to Energize." Nephrite said as the Senshi and their passengers were transported to the Solaris Space Station Colony in Dimension B. The SMA members that were there to play cards returned to Dimension A.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

The Senshi as well as Max, May, Misty, and Drew landed Gracefully. Ukyo went to the kitchen and began to cook some Okonomiyaki.

Brock noticed he was going to be left behind so he somehow snatched Ash's Time Key without him knowing.

Soon Brock landed Gracefully since he was the only one that was using it and handed it back to Ash.

"Okay, we are the Dimension A Senshi." Sayomi said.

"Our friend Ukyo is fixing us all some Okonomiyaki." Kasumi said.

"That sounds good!" All four of them said with their mouths watering.

Soon Lunch is served.

"You know we there is a Shopping Mall in this Colony. I think it has an arcade as well." Nanako said.

"I guess we could do that." Misty said.

So everyone went to the Mall in the colony, finally Sayomi, Ren, and Saika were free to become Satoshi, Shuu, and Ranma again, but since there was another Ranma around Ren opted to stay Ren.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, as the Senshi pondered what to do next.

Where one Adventure Ends, another begins. Sailor Eris got powered up to her Super Form. What more adventures await our heroes? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The Senshi head back to the Pokemon World, Evergrande City to watch contests and a Hoenn League Battle. Oak, Rowan, Elm, Ivy, and Birch make an appearance as Drew, May, Max, and Misty opt to continue to tag along. Also Beryl returns to Dimension A to plan something at the end of the Episode. The Dark Blue Alliance strikes again but just like last time there is no Cyniclon attack since the MewMews returned to Dimension A. What is in store? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 49: Evergrande City Combat in Dimension B!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. Later On! AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 03/02/2009 Revised: _**

* * *


	49. 49: Evergrande City Combat n DimensionB!

**__****_

* * *

_****__****__**

Started Update: 06/09/2009

* * *

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 49: Evergrande City Combat in Dimension B!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B Part VII._**

**_Author's Note: This is the seventh chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings, and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48._**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic BattlesTheme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains three unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. Also sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well. The Naruto, OnePiece, and Zatch Bell Themes also play.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

The Senshi as well as Max, May, Misty, and Drew landed Gracefully. Ukyo went to the kitchen and began to cook some Okonomiyaki.

Brock noticed he was going to be left behind so he somehow snatched Ash's Time Key without him knowing.

Soon Brock landed Gracefully since he was the only one that was using it and handed it back to Ash.

"Okay, we are the Dimension A Senshi." Sayomi said.

"Our friend Ukyo is fixing us all some Okonomiyaki." Kasumi said.

"That sounds good!" All four of them said with their mouths watering.

Soon Lunch is served.

"You know we there is a Shopping Mall in this Colony. I think it has an arcade as well." Nanako said.

"I guess we could do that." Misty said.

So everyone went to the Mall in the colony, finally Sayomi, Ren, and Saika were free to become Satoshi, Shuu, and Ranma again, but since there was another Ranma around Ren opted to stay Ren.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, as the Senshi pondered what to do next.

They then went to sleep.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B the next day..._**

Nozomi, Satoshi, Kasumi, Yomi and Umi were the first to wake up. The advisors were still asleep.

Ukyo, Ren and Akane also woke up, they wanted to help with breakfast.

Breakfast was ready to be served as the delicious smells woke the other senshi out of their slumber and they all rushed into the kitchen and sat down.

"We're hungry!" Naruto and Luffy said grabbing knives and forks.

"So am I!" Ash said joining the two with a knife and fork.

Soon Ranma was right next to them also with a knife and fork.

"Ash, calm down, there is going to be plenty of food." Gary said.

"I know that Gary." Ash said calming down a bit.

All of the other Senshi from both dimensions woke up and joined everyon except for one. Anyone care to guess which one?

"Hey wheres Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"He is going to be late as usual." Trista said.

"What else is new?" Momoko said.

Breakfast was then served.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"I say we attack Evergrande City of Dimension B." Galaxia suggested.

"I will go!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said.

"I say we target someone too. Musashi you will go!" Nehellenia said.

"The Crystal Point is the stadium in Evergrande City." Wiseman said.

"I will go." Pearl said.

"I will go if you let me." Koquilion said.

"Very well then." Beryl said.

"Who will the targets be?" Orochimaru asks.

"That will be upto the ones that have been chosen." Pharoah 90 says taking over Sakaki.

"Mimete! You have been chosen!" Pharoah 90 says.

"As you wish master." She says.

"Ciel! Place the Darkness Seed." The Queen said.

"Right!" Ciel said.

With that the villains were off.

* * *

**_Back to the Solaris Space Station Colony..._**

"This food is really good!" Kousagi said.

"Thanks!" Kasumi said.

Satoshi looks toward Naruto and Luffy.

"Now I see why they call you two the Black Hole Duo." Satoshi says.

"They eat more than I do." Zoro said.

"You eat just as much as they do Satoshi." Kasumi laughs.

"So do you." Satoshi says.

"Ash can out eat all of you!" Misty says.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Ash says.

"It's true!" Gary said.

That is when the targtet alarm went off.

"Where are they now?" Haruka asks.

"They are in Evergrande City." Nephrite says.

"Targets are Professors Rowan, Ivy, Oak, Birch, it also looks like Westwood V will be there." Shuu said.

"What are they targeted for?" Satoshi asked.

"It doesn't say, I guess they just decided to let the ones that were doing the deeds decide." Shuu said.

"It also looks like the crystal point is..." Momoko started.

"...the stadium in Evergrande City." Nabiki said.

"Beam us up Nephrite!" All the Senshi said. The Dimension B non-Senshi personnel were transported as well.

* * *

**_Evergrande City..._**

The Senshi and their friends landed safely as there was a contest going on at Evergrande Stadium. The coordinator Senshi all wanted to go. So Satoshi complied and went with them as well as the A Senshi.

Also the Shopoholics went to the mall to kill time before the contest.

All the Senshi were getting their snacks and stuff when they heard screams so they all ducked into an Alley.

"Solar Crisis!" Satoshi and Yomi said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Moon Eternal!" Usa said.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite said.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Shuu said.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako said.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka said.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Eris Crystal Power!" Nozomi said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane exclaimed.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Nabiki said.

"Europa Crystal Power!" Sayuri chimed.

"Titan Crystal Power!" Ukyo stated.

"Callisto Crystal Power!" Azusa stated excitedly.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Momoko and Sasuke stated.

"Vesta Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Hoshi and Eido said.

"Juno Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Juria and Zoro said.

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Chikako and Ryoga chimed in.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!" Kiyo said.

"Mars Cosmic Power!" Luffy said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" Ranma said.

"Venus Cosmic Power!" Naruto said.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" Kakashi said.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" Ace said.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" Trista said.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Gary said.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Ash said.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" Kousagi said.

"Make Up!" Everyone said.

With that the Senshi transformed and went on patrol.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Evergrande..._**

The Professors are waiting for another old friend who developed the Pokedex. He then arrived with Slowbro. It was Westwood V.

"Well this is an unexpected treat. We came to confront four and we found five." Koquilion said as he contacted Darkmann.

"I will be right there." Darkman says.

He arrives.

"Who are you guys?" All the Professors say.

"We are the Dark Blue Alliance! Now we must plant the Darkness Seed and the Darkness Crystal." Pearl and Ciel said.

"I think we will take the Kanto Professor and the Seafoam Professors energy." Koquilion and Darkman said.

"The pure heart of Professor Rowan will be mine!" Mimete says.

"I will take the dream of Professor Birch!" Musashi said.

"Nya! I shall take the lovely Starseed of Professor Elm!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said.

The targets were attacked As Professor Elm became Sailor JohtoProf!

"Sailor Johtoprof destroy the Senshi!" Tin Nyanko said.

He nodded and began to search for the Senshi.

"Hold it right there Dark Blue Alliance!" All the Senshi said as they appeared on the scene. They decided not to do speeches and get straight to the point of defeating them. Sailor Johto Prof through Pokeballs at the Solaris Court to capture them and take control, fortunately they dodged as did the Solaris Court.

The Sailor Quintet, Neo Sailor Moon and the Sailor Quartet of Dimension B were not so lucky though as they were captured and were released by the Pokeballs. When they reappeared outside the Pokeballs they had the Golden bracelets on their wrists and blank looks in their eyes as all ten of them began to attack all the Senshi.

"Orion, you and the advisors calm those ten down. We can't afford to attack them with our attacks." Solaris said.

The Dimension A Advisors nodded and complied.

Soon the ten brainwashed Senshi were immobilized and Solaris took the opportunity to go ahead and heal them.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" She says healing the controlled Senshi.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise droid Ambipom!" Pearl said as a humanoid type female demon appeared with Ambipom features.

Professor Birch's Dream mirror was pink and not gold.

"Oh man! False alarm! Come my Remulus! Sevipra! The dream eating Seviper!" Musashi said as a humanoid female Seviper appeared and swallowed the dream mirror.

"Come my Mangai! Arise! The Dark Wave Needs you!" Ciel said.

With that the afflicted innocents got up and started attacking the Senshi.

"Go our Youma army attack!" Darkmann and Koquilion said.

"Go my Daemon Army!" Mimete said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Igniton!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Lightning Supreme Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Mars Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

Soon the darkness seed was destroyed so all the slaves that were afflicted by the Darkness Wave fell unconscious.

Only a few monsters were left including the Mangai and Sailor JohtoProf.

The Mangai has vanished as well as the remulus, the Youma army and the Daemon Army.

The mirror and heart crystal were immediately returned.

"Time to finish them off! Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that Sailor JohtoProf was weakened enough to heal.

Since Solaris already healed ten of her teammates earlier, she decided to give Eris a turn.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

With that Sailor JohtoProf went back to normal.

"Frick! We will get you next time Silver Moon Alliance! Next time!" Ciel said as her and the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance vanished.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"You two understand your mission now don't you?" Beryl asked the newly brainwashed Azurite and Fluorite.

"Your wish is our command our queen!" Fluorite and Azurite said in unison as the bowed and curtsied respectively.

"I think it's time for me to reveal myself." The Queen said.

"Where are you going to reveal yourself?" Lily asked.

"What better place than the world of Chaos." The Queen said.

The Generals under the queen nodded and grinned evilly.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi in Evergrande City..._**

The contest finally got underway. If it weren't for the rude interruption, the senshi could have enjoyed it a lot sooner. Now they all just wanted to relax.

So another day, another victory over the DBA. What more adventures are on the horizon for the SMA? Only Time will tell stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** Returning to the world of Chaos, Kousagi gets a bad feeling. The Queen will reveal herself where else? The World of Chaos. Who will the targets be and what does the queen want? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 50: Revelation in the World of Chaos!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

* * *

**_Updated and Posted: 06/15/2009 Revised: _**

* * *


	50. 50: Revelation in the World of Chaos!

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 50: Revelation in the World of Chaos!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and the Fall of Beryl Part VIII_**

**_Author's Note: This is the eighth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings, and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48._**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains three unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. Also sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well. The Naruto, OnePiece, and Zatch Bell Themes also play.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

"You two understand your mission now don't you?" Beryl asked the newly brainwashed Azurite and Fluorite.

"Your wish is our command our queen!" Fluorite and Azurite said in unison as the bowed and curtsied respectively.

"I think it's time for me to reveal myself." The Queen said.

"Where are you going to reveal yourself?" Lily asked.

"What better place than the world of Chaos." The Queen said.

The Generals under the queen nodded and grinned evilly.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension B..._**

Kousagi shivered as she started to cry.

"Kousagi what's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"They're coming for me." Kousagi said with a shiver as she sniffled.

"Who is coming for you? We can't help you if you don't tell us." Ren said.

"The leader of the Dark Wave. She is going to reveal her identity." Kousagi sniffled.

"We will protect you! We promise!" Ukyo said.

"You can count on that!" Nozomi said.

"Believe it!" Naruto said.

"We will do all we can to help you." Satoshi said.

"I wonder how much people will pay to see this." Nabiki says under her breath.

"Hey we heard that!" All the senshi said.

"Don't even think about it Nabiki!" Akane said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's check out our computer." Ash suggested.

"Right!" Kasumi said as she checked the computer out.

"Well it seems that they will target the World of Chaos as well as the queen of the Dark Wave revealing herself." Shuu said.

"That's bad isn't it?" Haruka asked.

"Yes it is very bad!" Hikari said.

"We have a mission ahead of us!" Nanako said.

"Agreed!" Imite said.

"So um what do we do?" Nozomi asked.

"We have to help our friends out." Azusa said.

"Yes we do!" Yuka said.

Unknown to Ukyo and the others, somewhere in the corner hidden in the shadows, an admirer of Ukyo is looking on.

"Is it just me, or do you feel as if we are being watched?" Ukyo asked.

"It does seem like we are being watched come to think of it." Nozomi said.

"So what do we do?" Sayuri asked.

"We just continue with this meeting the presence does feel a bit familiar though." Nanako said.

"As if we met this watcher in a previous life." Usa added.

The Asteroids of Dimension A agreed.

"So where shall we start?" Satoshi asked.

"How about the Tendo Dojo in Nerima?" Ren suggested.

"If we do that you have to go by a different name Akane." Ryoga said.

"I will go by Akana." Akane/Akana said.

"Jadeite, you know what to do." Orion said as Virgo, Libra, and Gemini agreed with him.

"Very well." Jadeite said typing in the coordinates for the Tendo Dojo in Nerima.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo Meeting Room, World of Chaos..._**

All the Senshi landed gracefully.

"This is going to be a huge fight isn't it?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes it is. I think you should leave Dimension B after the Queen reveals herself and get back to your world." Kousagi said.

"Why?" Akana asked.

"The Dark Wave is our enemy not yours." Ash said.

"That does sound logical." Satoshi said.

"However, I think the Dimension A Villains will also target innocents in this world. I guess we could take a hiatus from this Dimension." Kasumi said.

"You may have a new enemy when we come back so we could help out as well then too." The Solaris Twins said in unison.

"True." Ash said.

That's when the alarm on the computer went off the targets were chosen.

The computer screen showed the several targets. Ukyo Kuonji and Konatsu of Dimension B are the energy targets. The dream targets are Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno of Dimension B. The Pure Heart Targets are Nodoka and Genma Saotome of Dimension B. The Star Seed Targets are Principal Kuno of Dimension B and Nabiki Tendo of Dimension B.

"Eight targets? I knew that would happen. Where is the Crystal Point?" Orion asked.

"It looks to me that the Crystal Point is St. Hebereke school for girls." Virgo said.

"That is 9 targets? I bet you anything the Darkness Seed is planted in there too." Libra said.

"That would be my guess." Gemini said.

"You all must get moving!" Nephrite said.

The Senshi nodded. Also, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and Brock all returned to the Pokemon World while the Senshi went to transform.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi form and went off to battle.

* * *

**_After the Senshi left to explore the Dark Blue Alliance Attacked..._**

Nabiki was hit and transformed into Sailor Mercenary.

Principal Kuno was hit by golden balls of energy and became Sailor Scissor Principal.

The energy was taken from Ukyo and Konatsu of Dimension B.

The Pure Heart Crystals were taken from Nodoka and Genma of Dimension B.

The Dream Mirrors were taken from Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno of Dimension B.

A darkness surround St. Hebereke as the Dark Crystal was planted. Also the Darkness seed was planted there as well.

The dream mirrors unfortunately were pink and not gold like they had hoped.

"It looks like we tricked them into thinking there was an attack earlier." Fluorite said.

"Our Princess and her court. Always so predictable." Azurite said evily.

"I knew there was a reason Queen Beryl recruited you two." Koquilion said.

"You are close to the Solar Prince/Princess aren't you?" Darkmann asked.

"Are you kidding, if I recall right we escaped from Beryl's clutches. I don't understand why we would want to do that." Fluorite said.

"Neither do I hun, neither do I." Azurite said as she cuddled up next to Fluorite. They both cackled in unison evilly.

"Drat! Fake! Oh well come our remuli army!" Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu said as they cackled evilly.

"It's only a matter of time before they figure this out. Let's get out of her before they find out.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the St. Hebereke School for girls gym..._**

"Dark energy at it's peak! Arise Droids Murkrow and Honchkrow!" Diamond and Pearl said.

"Now is the time! Come my Mangai!" Ciel and Lilly said.

"Arise the Dark Wave needs you!" Ciel said as the innocent students arose with a blank look on their faces and obeyed.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi..._**

"Guys I think this is exactly what the DBA wanted us to do." Cosmos Moon said.

"What do you mean?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"I think what she means to say, is they attacked Nerima and the dojo after we transformed and left." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Just great! Now we have to search!" Solaris and Terra sighed in resignation.

Charon, Mercury, Pallas(A and B), and Rhea lowered their visors and scanned.

"No we don't." Rhea said.

"Shuu what do you mean?" Io says after making sure the coast is clear before she spoke.

"He means that the destruction wave is all over town." Pallas A said.

"That's right." Pallas(B) stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? My counterpart is in trouble! Let's go!" Charon said.

Konatsu(A), who was following the Senshi gasped. His Beloved Ukyo-Sama was a Senshi. That's when he went into a trance and was drawn to Jusenkyo of Dimension A where he fell in and was cursed. Although you can't really tell the way he dresses whether he is in his cursed form or his normal form.

* * *

**_Jusenkyo of Dimension A(Yes I know there is one in dimension B, but this konatsu is from Dimension A while the other one is a target)..._**

"Oh too bad miss? You fall in Nyannichuan Spring of Drowned Girl. Now whenever you are hit with cold water you turn into girl. Very tragic story of girl that fell into spring and drowned 1,500 years ago. Are you really Guy or girl?" The guid asked confused.

"I am really male, but was raised as a girl and Kuonoichi" Konatsu(A) said.

"I can't really tell." The guide said.

"No one can." Konatsu-Chan said.

Pluto of Dimension A appeared.

"You must return to Dimension B all will be revealed as the battle progresses Sailor Dysnomia." Pluto said as she handed Konatsu-Chan a Light Red Henshin wand(first style) and teleported him/her through the time gates to the location where the other Senshi were.

"Um okay Pluto Sama. Why do you seem familiar to me and why did you call me Sailor Dysnomia? I am a guy so I can't be a Sailor Senshi, though I wish I was a girl biologically and not this way." Konatsu-Chan said.

"That is why you had to go to Jusenkyo in Dimension A. It is the only way I could awaken Sailor Dysnomia. You and Sailor Titan in the Silver Millennium were needless to say really close. Just like the two of you are now." Pluto(A) said.

"Thank you Pluto-Sama." Konatsu-Chan says as she bows.

"You are very welcome Konatsu." Pluto(A) said as Konatsu-Chan was uncermoniously deposited on her rear-end with a thud and then noticed a comlink and a time key next to her.

* * *

**_Alley in Dimension B Nerima..._**

"Ow that hurt." Konatsu-Chan said rubbing her backside as she continued to follow the senshi.

The Senshi were then attacked from all sides by the phages as well as youma, droids, daimons, remuli and mangais.

"You Sailor Senshi are worthless! You don't really think you can win do you?" Lillie said as she appeared next to Ciel

"This time you are going to lose! Attack our mangai!" Ciel said.

Not only that they were attacked by the brainwashed minions of the dark wave.

"Thunder Wave!" Orion said as he paralyzed the brainwashed innocents.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Igniton!"

"Double Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Chibi Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Io Magma Wheel wallup!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Double Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Double Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Juno Supreme Lightning Cannon!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Uranus Space Sword Cutter!"

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

With that a good chunk of the monsters were destroyed except for a few Mangai, a Few Droids, as well as the Phages that were weakened dramatically.

"Time to finish them off!" Chibi Terra said.

"Please Pegasus Protect Everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the three healing Senshi(remember Eternal Neo Moon figured out how to use her attack to heal instead of destroy.)

played Rock Paper Scissors. Solaris won and summoned her scepter.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

With that the two phages chorused "Wonderful" and returned to being Nabiki and Principal Kuno of Dimension B. The Pure Heart Crystals and Dream Mirrors were returned to thei rightful owners as they all woke up in the hospital.

"We will get you next time Sailor Senshi! Next time! Frick! The Queens not going to like this. They all left in a phone booth.

* * *

**_The Senshi were just about to return to the Tendo Dojo when..._**

"So there really is another dimension with Sailor Senshi in it." A voice said from the shadows.

"Wh-who are you and what do you want?" The Solaris Twins said worriedly.

"She is here for me." Cosmos Moon said as she shivered.

"That's right Platinum Light! Now I will take all of your powers for my own! My name is Queen Mare. As for you Dimension A Senshi get out of my dimension if you know what's good for you!" Queen Mare said after she came out of the shadows and revealed herself she then grabbed Cosmos Moon and pressed a few pressure points on her knocking her out.

Cosmos Moon reverted to Kousagi as Queen Mare vanished with her.

"Let's get to the dojo." Ranma said.

The Senshi nodded. Also somehow Konatsu-Chan knew what to do and put on her comlink and took the time key. They were off.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo meeting room in Dimension B..._**

The Senshi all de-transformed after they landed unceremoniously on their bums.

"You all must return to your dimension." Ash said.

"We were planning on doing so." Satoshi said as he contacted Jadeite.

"What is it you wish for me to do Princess of the Solar Kingdom?" Jadeite asked.

"Teleport all of us back to the Solar Kingdom in Dimension A." Satoshi said.

"Um Satoshi, there is another energy signature of what looks to be Silver Millennium Energy besides what all of you are generating." Jadeite said.

"This is Titan, I sense someone else in the room with us. Is this the other Silver Millennium Energy Signature you are talking about?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes it is. Sensors also indicate that you know her, or know her as male that dresses female, but oddly the ki signature seems to be female." Jadeite said.

Konatsu-Chan is seen out of the corner of Ukyo's eye.

"Konatsu is that you?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes Ukyo-Sama it's me." Konatsu-Chan said in a soprano voice.

"What is wrong with your voice?" Ren asked.

"Ren-Sama, I have a curse like you Satoshi, and Shuu. Don't ask me how I know them I just feel like I know them from a past life." Konatsu-Chan said.

Setsuna poofs in startling everyone in the room.

"Setsuna?" Virgo asks.

"What are you doing here?" Orion says.

"I would like to know that too." Libra said.

"Tell us!" Gemini said.

"Very well I will tell you. Konatsu fell into Nyannichuan in Dimension A and is the Senshi of Eris' Moon known as Dysnomia." Setsuna said.

"I have a moon Senshi?" Nozomi asks confused.

"Yes you do Princess of Eris." Setsuna said.

"So our forces have just expanded?" Ukyo asked.

"That would be correct would you like to see what my Senshi form looks like Ukyo-Sama?" Konatsu-Chan asks.

"I would but can I check something first?" Ukyo asks.

"Like what?" Konatsu-Chan asks.

"Whether or not you are in your female form or male form?" Ukyo asked.

"Of course you can Ukyo Sama." Konatsu-chan said as she stood up straight sticking her chest out.

"Thank you." Ukyo said as she feels Konatsu-Chan's chest and found real breasts and not the Breast forms she usually wears when male.

"So you are Jusenkyo-cursed. Go ahead and transform for us Konatsu-Chan." Ukyo said.

"Okay Ukyo-Sama. Dysnomia Lunar Power Make Up!" Konatsu-Chan said a light red light surrounded her. When all is said and done Sailor Dysnomia stood where Konatsu-Chan once was. (For Konatsu-Chan's transformation sequence and results see **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A Episode 19(NLGG Episode 139): Goldenrod Galleria Gamble!_** Closer to the end of the battle scene)

"Well I guess we better leave you B Senshi to deal with your enemy. We will be seeing you." Satoshi said as all the A Senshi returned to The Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"I just had a premonition! Beryl and her now four generals are going somewhere in North Sinnoh." Imite said.

"Four Generals I thought there were only two?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"unfortunately, Fluorite and Azurite have been brainwashed by Beryl. We are in for a great battle." Jadeite said.

"Nabiki, I want you to take all of the Neriman Senshi back to Nerima with you and defend them there. This battle is only for us, Solaris, Terra, and the rest of the Solaris Court." Ren said.

"What about us?" The twins asked.

"You and the rest of the Senshi from Crystal Tokyo myst return to Crystal Tokyo for the time being. You will be allowed to come back when the Beryl battle is over." Satoshi said to his future daughters and adopted sisters.

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi nodded and took out their crystal Time Keys and returned to Crystal Tokyo. The Neriman Senshi returned to Nerima leaving Ranma/Ren, Akane, Kasumi, Satoshi and the rest of the Solaris Court in the Solar Palace.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! Stay Tuned to see what happens.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** Beryl and her generals vanish to a northern Sinnoh area. Beryl's last stand is on the horizon. What will happen? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 51: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part I!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	51. 51: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part I!

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 51: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part I!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and the Fall of Beryl Part IX_**

**_Author's Note: This is the ninth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings, and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48._**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains three unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. Also sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well. The Naruto, OnePiece, and Zatch Bell Themes also play.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"I just had a premonition! Beryl and her now four generals are going somewhere in North Sinnoh." Imite said.

"Four Generals I thought there were only two?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"unfortunately, Fluorite and Azurite have been brainwashed by Beryl. We are in for a great battle." Jadeite said.

"Nabiki, I want you to take all of the Neriman Senshi back to Nerima with you and defend them there. This battle is only for us, Solaris, Terra, and the rest of the Solaris Court." Ren said.

"What about us?" The twins asked.

"You and the rest of the Senshi from Crystal Tokyo myst return to Crystal Tokyo for the time being. You will be allowed to come back when the Beryl battle is over." Satoshi said to his future daughters and adopted sisters.

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi nodded and took out their crystal Time Keys and returned to Crystal Tokyo. The Neriman Senshi returned to Nerima leaving Ranma/Ren, Akane, Kasumi, Satoshi and the rest of the Solaris Court in the Solar Palace.

The alarm went off. It looked like Fluorite and Azurite were attacking the Indigo Plateau and stealing energy.

"Oh no! We have to hurry! Let's go! Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

With that they all transformed into their Senshi form and headed toward Indigo Plateau.

* * *

**_Indigo Plateau..._**

The Solaris Court, Terra, Solaris, Phobos, and Deimos landed gracefully and started patroling.

"Your energy now belongs to the Negaforce! Darkness shall rise again! Go our Youma Army!" Fluorite and Azurite said.

Solaris and Terra are standing on a building right behind their former allies.

"Do you think we should heal them now?" Solaris asked.

"They have to want to be healed. We can't force ourselves on them." Terra said.

All over the Pokemon League Village Youma were sucking the energy of trainers dry.

"We have to stop them!" Solaris said as she jumped down in front of Fluorite and Azurite followed by Terra.

"What do you worthless Senshi want?! Queen Beryl will reign supreme and all of your villages and cities will come under her control! Azurite said evilly.

"Listen to yourself Azurite! This isn't you. You would never willingly serve Beryl!" Solaris said.

"What do you know about me Solar Princess! You don't know anything about me. Maybe I want to serve Beryl! Attack the meddlesome Sun Senshi my youma army!" Azurite said.

"Why must you serve that evil woman Fluorite? This isn't like you at all." Terra said.

"Oh yes it is Princess of Earth! I never did like serving the Solar Kingdom, the people there are a bunch of wimps! It's time for the Dark Kingdom to destroy you and your bunch of Sissy Senshi! Go my army!" Fluorite said as he released his army.

Solaris and Terra soon found themselves outnumbered. No matter how many attacks they threw at the Youma army they just kept on coming.

Several youma were destroyed as the rest of the Solaris court did their job and joined their leaders.

"Let's take these Youma down." Rhea said activating her visor.

"I agree with you hun! Let's show them what the Solaris Court is made of!" Io said.

With that the battle between the Senshi and the two generals raged on.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

The Youma were taken down instantly.

Fluorite and Azurite than began to attack our heroes. Who decided to use their lowest level attacks with minimal power to attack the two generals back.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!"

"Io Lava Blast!"

"Everyone! Use your first level attacks at the weakest of power." Orion said.

The Senshi nodded.

"Phobos Tiger Roar Strike!"

"Deimos Hammerhead Strike!"

"Triton Mimic! Ganymede Rock throw trample!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample!"

"Titania Spark Whip Wallup!"

"Eris Petal Spiral Smash!"

With that the generals were pushed back. They tried to attack the Senshi again but found they were too weak to do so.

"Just heal us already! We are tired of always losing!" Fluorite said.

"Please help us!" Azurite said hiding behind Fluorite.

"Are you sure?" Virgo asked.

"We can't do it unless you really want it." Libra said.

"That's right." Gemini said.

"Are you sure now?" Orion asked.

The two generals nodded. Eris took Fluorite and Solaris took Azurite.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

With that they were healed. Beryl saw this and wasn't happy at all.

* * *

**_Queen Beryl's Castle..._**

"Koquilion! Darkmann! I knew Fluorite and Azurite couldn't hack it. Each of you pick a place and attack there. Preparations must be made for my final showdown with the Solar Princess, where I will gain sole control of the Solar Kingdom and use it to destroy the goodness and replace it with darkness!" Beryl said.

"As you wish..." Darkmann started.

"...my queen." Koquilion finished.

They each went to a different place.

"It's time to make final preparations." Beryl said cackling.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi and former generals..._**

"What happened?" Fluorite asked.

"Anybody get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Azurite asked.

"Beryl had you under her control. We broke it though." Solaris said.

"Of course we had to take you down a notch first. You two decided to be cured of Beryl's influence." Terra said.

"We have to get back to the Solar Palace." Orion said.

The rest of the advisors nodded in agreement. Since no one was in the palace, they all took out their time keys and were teleported to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace, the Senshi and former generals as well as the advisors landed with a thud..._**

"I hate going by time key. It is a pain in the rear literally." Solaris said.

"I agree with you there hun." Terra said.

"I wonder if your kids are watching." Fluorite said.

"I'm sure they are." Azurite said.

Solaris and Terra nodded then reverted to Satoshi and Kasumi respectively.

"Now we have to figure out how to heal the other two." Satoshi said.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Kasumi asked.

After reverting to their civilian forms, the other Senshi shook their head no as did the advisors.

"Well we have to figure out a way to do so." Ayame said as she teleported into the Palace.

"That is like so totally for sure." Karomi said.

"Could we help you?" Akira asked.

"We are kind of bored." Shigeru said.

The Senshi nodded in response. Now the planning starts.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What is in store for the Senshi now? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** Now that Fluorite and Azurite are healed, it's time to figure out how Darkmann and Koquilion will be healed. What will the Senshi and the Raider Warriors decide? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to see what happens.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 52: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part II!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	52. 52: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part II!

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 52: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part II!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and the Fall of Beryl Part X_**

**_Author's Note: This is the tenth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does._****_  
_**

**_New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit._****_  
_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

**_Queen Beryl's Castle..._**

"Koquilion! Darkmann! I knew Fluorite and Azurite couldn't hack it. Each of you pick a place and attack there. Preparations must be made for my final showdown with the Solar Princess, where I will gain sole control of the Solar Kingdom and use it to destroy the goodness and replace it with darkness!" Beryl said.

"As you wish..." Darkmann started.

"...my queen." Koquilion finished.

They each went to a different place.

"It's time to make final preparations." Beryl said cackling.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi and former generals..._**

"What happened?" Fluorite asked.

"Anybody get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Azurite asked.

"Beryl had you under her control. We broke it though." Solaris said.

"Of course we had to take you down a notch first. You two decided to be cured of Beryl's influence." Terra said.

"We have to get back to the Solar Palace." Orion said.

The rest of the advisors nodded in agreement. Since no one was in the palace, they all took out their time keys and were teleported to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace, the Senshi and former generals as well as the advisors landed with a thud..._**

"I hate going by time key. It is a pain in the rear literally." Solaris said.

"I agree with you there hon." Terra said.

"I wonder if your kids are watching." Fluorite said.

"I'm sure they are." Azurite said.

Solaris and Terra nodded then reverted to Satoshi and Kasumi respectively.

"Now we have to figure out how to heal the other two." Satoshi said.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Kasumi asked.

After reverting to their civilian forms, the other Senshi shook their head no as did the advisors.

"Well we have to figure out a way to do so." Ayame said as she teleported into the Palace.

"That is like so totally for sure." Karomi said.

"Could we help you?" Akira asked.

"We are kind of bored." Shigeru said.

The Senshi nodded in response. Now the planning starts.

"We have to get to them first and convince them to undergo the healing. If that doesn't work, then we may have to bring back the twins. I'm sure they have heard of Kousagi's(Owned by Emma Iveli) charm that can work on anyone. " Orion said.

"So where did Koquilion and Darkmann go?" Shuu asked.

"Well I think I can still track them on your computer." Ayame said.

"Well let's do this." Shigeru said as he sat next to his love.

"Well it seems that Koquilion has taken over Vermilion City. It's overrun with electric Pokemon based Youma." Ayame said.

Karomi sat at another seat at the computer.

"It seems that Darkmann is at Violet City in Johto." Karomi said.

"Well let's start with Vermilion City first." Satoshi said as he took out his time key.

"Why are you using your time key?" Azurite asked.

"Oh yeah, you can transport us there can't you?" Kasumi asked hopefully.

Azurite nodded from next to Fluorite and entered the coordinates as Satoshi stowed his time key and shifted to Sayomi.

Shuu shifted to Saika and Ranma shifted to Ren.

"Why are all of you going girl? They know who we are in Vermilion City." Yomi asked then said.

"They probably don't anymore. You see it looks like that the darkness over Vermilion has also influenced the citizens there. Koquilion is sucking the very energy from the citizens of Vermilion City." Karomi said.

Ayame, Karomi, Akira and myself will stay here with Azurite and Fluorite. Let us know if you need us." Shigeru said.

The Senshi nodded as they were transported to an alley in Vermilion. Everyone looked like Zombies.

* * *

_**Vermilion City Alley...**_

"Um like why does everyone look like zombies?" Sayomi asks as she observes the scene.

Saika takes out her computer.

"It's because they are zombies. Koquilion has them under his control and they are taking energy from citizens and turning them into more slaves for Koquilion." Saika says.

"This is so totally not good. We have to figure out a way to get through to him so we can get him to let us heal him." Imite says.

"Um how are we supposed to do that?" Nanako asked.

"I have no idea. Do you have any ideas Hikari?" Imite says to Nanako and then asks Hikari.

Hikari shakes her head. "Unfortunately I don't." Hikari said as she shook her head.

"I can't think of anything either." Nozomi said.

"That is just great. What are we supposed to do now?" Ren said as she looked around.

"We have to look for Koquilion you Baka." Akane said.

Ren nodded.

"No doubt he will be in his Bennett form. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself." Kasumi said.

"So why did he make slaves?" Sayomi asked. "If he wants to keep a low profile he needs to cut back on making Dark Kingdom Slaves."

The Senshi and advisors nodded in agreement and started investigating Vermilion City.

Somewhere in the shadows someone by the name of Rion tailed them.

"What is it about that blond that seems so familiar to me?" Rion asks to himself as he watches from the shadows. Sayomi gets a strange feeling.

"Um like does anyone feel like they are being watched?" Sayomi asks as she looks around cautiously.

The Senshi shake their heads in the negative.

"Oh well." Sayomi says as she shrugs her shoulders. The Senshi and advisors are now off to investigate.

From the shadows Koquilion as Bennett is looking on.

"So the Sailor Senshi are here in Vermilion. No doubt trying to get me to agree to let me heal them. Like that will happen. It would take something drastic for me to agree to be healed." Bennett said with a sinister smile as he watched the Senshi investigate.

* * *

_**Town Square... **_

Bennett transformed into Koquilion and then he summoned all of his slaves to search for the Sailor Senshi. Since the Senshi were in civilian guise as they watched, they didn't draw attention to themselves.

"Now your energy belongs to the Dark Kingdom! Surrender your energy to Queen Beryl!" Koquilion cackled.

The victims nodded, Mathisu(Lt. Surge) was among them, and released their energy as Koquilion caught it with his mask and transferred it to Beryl.

The Senshi head off to the nearest Alley....

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

From another alley, a voice rang through the atmosphere

"Solar Armor Activation- Energize!" Rion said as he became Solar Knight and went off.

Several Youma were now attacking the Senshi.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Hyper Solar Beam!" A Figure said as he vanished. Solaris saw that.

"I know I saw something that time! Something seems familiar about him though." Solaris said.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked as she gave Solaris the evil eye.

"Oh not that way, more of a sibling bond, but I don't have any siblings in this time at least... for the time being anyway." Solaris said.

"Oh okay." Terra said.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

The Youma were soon destroyed leaving only Koquilion.

"So do you like want to be healed?" Eris asked.

"Why would I want to do that? I am happy serving my queen." Koquilion said.

"You know, she is just using you don't you? Solaris said.

"Like she used my brother a couple of years ago?" Terra asked.

"She is going to toss you away like last years trash now that you have failed." Rhea said.

"She would never do that to me! I am her most trusted general!" Koquilion said.

"Funny that is exactly what she said to me." Ayame said appearing.

"And like me as well." Karomi said.

"Can't forget about the four of us." Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite said as they appeared.

"And us too." Fluorite and Azurite said appearing.

"I will not turn goody-good like you." Koquilion said.

"Do you honestly want to believe she is going to keep you around after failing her so many times?" Io said.

"You are of no use to her when you fail." Titania said.

"However if you were to join with us..." Phobos started.

"...you would be of good use for us when it comes to bringing down your so-called mistress." Deimos said.

"That's the way Sailor Solaris! You can do it! Show this dark general the light! He can help you out quite a bit." Solar Knight said.

"Um like who are you? And why do I feel so connected to you?" Solaris asked.

"That will be a question to answer another time. I am off! Good luck Galactic Guardians." Solar Knight said as he took off.

"He like reminds me so much of my brother." Terra said with a giggle.

"Don't remind me." Solaris said as she rolled her eyes.

Solaris turns to Koquilion as the control starts to fade.

'_That's right all the times I have done good things for Beryl, she didn't acknowledge me at all. She doesn't appreciate me. I was better off with Giovanni than with her. I have got to get healed. I hate being unappreciated.' _Koquilion thought to himself as he started to get weak.

"Heal me! Heal me now! I can't take Beryl's slave-driving anymore! Giovanni was much better a commander than she will ever be! Just heal me now!" Koquilion said as she pointed to Solaris and Eris indicating that both of them needed to combine to heal him.

They nod.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

The two lights bathed Koquilion and returned him to normal

"Hey don't worry, you still have your powers, now you can use them for good! Do you wish to become a member of the Silver Moon Alliance to get back at Beryl and all the villains she associates with?" Solaris said then asked.

Bennett nodded and acknowledged he could be trusted. with that they all were transported by time key to the Solar Palace.

With the healing of Koquilion, Vermilion City returned to normal and so did its inhabitants. They didn't remember anything that happened.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi, Ayame, Karomi, Fluorite, Azurite and Bennett along with the advisors landed with a thud on their rear-ends.

"Ow! That hurts!" Bennett said. "How do you stand the landings?"

"You get used to them. All the Senshi, Raider Warriors and former generals besides Bennett said together.

"I hope so. This hurts." Bennett said as he rubbed his backside.

"Something is bugging me though." Satoshi said after reverting from Sayomi.

"What is it Satoshi?" Kasumi asked.

"It's just that Solar Knight fellow. I feel like I know him from some sort of past life." Satoshi said

Shifts to Sayomi.

"Like even moreso when I am in this form. Like who is he anyway?" Sayomi asked.

"Well that will be a question to answer another time hon, right now we have to plan our next move before the final confrontation with Beryl.

Well Koquilion is healed and retains his powers and joins the Silver Moon Alliance. What is in store for our heroes now that they have not one, but two new allies for their battle against evil. What is it about Solar Knight that makes him seem familiar to Satoshi/Sayomi? Only time will reveal the truth. Stay Tuned for the next exciting installment of Galactic Guardians.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The time of the final battle with Beryl draws nearer. How are they going to heal Darkmann? What more mysteries will be revealed to Satoshi/Sayomi? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to see what happens.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 53: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part III!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	53. 53: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part III!

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 53: Countdown to Beryl Defeat Part III!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and the Fall of Beryl Part X_**

**_Author's Note: This is the tenth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does._****_  
_**

**_New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit._****_  
_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

The Senshi, Ayame, Karomi, Fluorite, Azurite and Bennett along with the advisors landed with a thud on their rear-ends.

"Ow! That hurts!" Bennett said. "How do you stand the landings?"

"You get used to them. All the Senshi, Raider Warriors and former generals besides Bennett said together.

"I hope so. This hurts." Bennett said as he rubbed his backside.

"Something is bugging me though." Satoshi said after reverting from Sayomi.

"What is it Satoshi?" Kasumi asked.

"It's just that Solar Knight fellow. I feel like I know him from some sort of past life." Satoshi said

Shifts to Sayomi.

"Like even moreso when I am in this form. Like who is he anyway?" Sayomi asked.

"Well that will be a question to answer another time hon, right now we have to plan our next move before the final confrontation with Beryl." Kasumi said.

"Well I think I like have some searching to do. I have to figure out who Solar Knight is. I will see all of you tomorrow good night. Say has anyone seen the twins?" Sayomi asks before heading off to bed and switching to Satoshi.

"They are back in Crystal Tokyo remember hon? I will be in bed in a bit. I have some investigating to do." Kasumi says as she passionately kisses Satoshi before he heads to bed.

"Oh yeah that right. We did send them back. I forgot about that." Satoshi said. "I thought it was a bit too quiet in here without those seven."

"It sure is, well good night hon." Kasumi said as she passionately kissed Satoshi once again.

"See you in the morning." Satoshi says with a yawn and heads to bed.

* * *

_**Satoshi/Sayomi's dream sequence...**_

Satoshi, no Sayomi woke up in the Solar Palace with someone standing over her just watching her sleep. She was back in the Silver Millennium. She is in her nightie so she goes berserk.

"Get out of here you pervert! Don't you ever knock!" Sayomi said angrily.

"Whoa Onee-Chan calm down sorry." The boy said as he left.

After the boy left she got dressed in her Solar Princess outfit. Her Sigil showing brightly on her forehead.

She exited the room and saw him standing there.

"Hyperion why didn't you knock?" Sayomi asked her younger brother.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but I didn't know you weren't awake yet. I was going to call you for breakfast." Hyperion said.

"You know, you could have like used the intercom Ototo-Kun." Princess Sayomi said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you a hug. You are to inherit the Solar Kingdom just like Mom did." Prince Hyperion said.

"I know that Ototo-kun, I will let you help me run things. You will be the head of the Solarian army and assist me with all legal matters. Would that be okay with you?" Princess Sayomi asked.

"It's no problem for me. I would be happy to assist you Onee-Chan." Prince Hyperion said as he hugged his big sister.

"I know that Ototo-Kun." Princess Sayomi said with a smile and hugged her little brother back.

All of a sudden the Moon Kingdom alarm went off and was noted by the inhabitants of the Solar Kingdom.

"Oh no! Princess Serenity! Queen Serenity! We have to help them." Princess Sayomi said as she grabbed her transformation broach and transformed into her Eternal form.

Queen Sayomi came into the hallway and saw her kids transformed and ready to fight.

"No! You two have to stay and protect this kingdom in case it is attacked. I will take the Solar Guard. I need you, Hyperion and the Solaris Court to stay here and summon the Neriman Senshi and their leaders if necessary." Queen Sayomi said to her daughter and son.

The two nodded and summoned the Solaris Court to stand by. They were ready to summon the Neriman Senshi and their commanders if necessary.

Princess Kasumi arrived and greeted the two as well as she prepared to help out. Orion, Libra, Gemini, and Virgo also stood by to help if necessary.

"Prince Hyperion, we may need to go into battle. I need you to go to Phobos and notify Princess Ren to notify Princess Akana." Princess Kasumi said to Prince Hyperion.

"I will do anything to protect Onee-Chan as well as the Moon Princess." Prince Hyperion said as he left. Later on that day, the Solaris Court had to go and fight and with Fluorite and Azurite staying behind, Princess Sayomi and Princess Kasumi told them to cloak the Solaris Space Station and the Solar Kingdom in case they should never return.

Of course with the Moon Kingdom destroyed any and all of the warriors that were off of the Solaris Colony and out of the Solar Kingdom were sent forward in time to awaken in times of major darkness.

_**End Satoshi/Sayomi's dream sequence.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kasumi and Satoshi's room...**_

Satoshi woke up, but it wasn't as Satoshi, it was as Sayomi.

"Like what a strange dream." Sayomi said then noticing her voice. "Like what? Why am I in this form? I don't remember shifting forms last night."

"Try to shift back Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said.

"I-I can't. I know it's not that. Something about that dream locked me in this form for the time being." Sayomi said just as Pluto appeared.

"Like Pluto! Don't do that! Why am I stuck in this form?" Sayomi asked angrily.

"I don't know, did you have some strange dream last night?" Pluto asked.

"Yes yes I did. Are you saying that is the reason I am stuck this way?" Sayomi asked.

"Could be. What was the dream about?" Pluto asked.

"Something about my brother from the Silver Millennium. Reminded me of Solar Knight, but I don't like have a brother." Sayomi said.

"Not in this time you don't, but you did back then. I think you are stuck that way until you find out who Solar Knight is." Pluto said.

"That like so totally sucks! I guess I have to solve this mystery, but we have to take down Beryl before anything. So that will have to wait for another time." Sayomi said.

"I understand Solar Princess. I will see you around. Good luck." Pluto said as she vanished.

"Well she like didn't help out much at all. Call the Senshi to the main room for a meeting." Sayomi said as she went off to take a shower.

"Sure thing Sayo-Chan I will see you down there." Kasumi said as she went into another one of the many full baths to get herself ready.

* * *

_**In the main lobby for breakfast...**_

"Well we have fixed a healthy breakfast for all of you. You have to get to Violet City." Bennett said.

"That is where Darkmann will be." Ayame said.

"So you like have got to hurry up." Karomi said.

"That is very important." Zoicite said.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Kunzite said.

With that the Senshi breakfast went by uneventfully. They were then transported to an alley in Violet City. As the Solaris court left the alley, Rion wasn't that far behind. Sayomi sensed it.

"Like why doesn't he leave me alone. I like know someone is following us now." Sayomi said.

"Just don't worry about it hon. We have a mission to accomplish." Kasumi said as she linked hands with Sayomi.

Sayomi nodded and they continued on.

Brady was on top of a building watching.

"So the Senshi managed to heal my partner. They won't be able to do that with me. I won't let them." Brady said as he transformed into Darkmann.

"The Dark Kingdom will once again rule supreme!" Darkmann said as he started putting his plan into action. He entered an Arcade as well as a book store and touched every item he could.

"Whoever shall touch these items will immediately become a slave of the Negaverse!" Darkmann said as he disappeared somewhere.

All the Senshi get a chill running down their spines.

"Um like guys. I like have a really bad feeling about this." Sayomi says worriedly.

"This is our mission we have to accomplish it!" Kasumi said.

The rest of the Senshi nodded.

"Queen Beryl will be proud of me. Go my Youma army!" Darkmann said as he unleashed a horde of flying Pokemon based Youma upon the town.

"If this doesn't bring out the Senshi to be destroyed nothing will!" Darkmann said as he ascended Sprout Tower and was on the roof.

"Now citizens of Violet city! Surrender your energy to Queen Beryl and the Negaverse!" Darkmann said from a Public Address System he installed upon the roof.

The citizens with blank looks on their faces just nodded as all of their energy left them and Darkmann gathered it up in a ball.

"That is so totally not right! I think I know where Darkmann went. Everyone, transform now!" Sayomi said as she entered an alley followed by the other senshi.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

From another Alley Rion transformed into Solar Knight and Solaris stopped.

"He is so like here. We have to get away from him. I like don't really want to encounter him right now. I still can't figure out what he has to do with me being stuck female." Solaris said as she started to run only to be stopped by Terra.

"Oh don't be like such a baby Solaris. He is here to help us. You have to like acknowledge that." Terra said.

"I know that, it is just so strange seeing one of my supposedly past siblings being here. Let's just like continue with our mission." Solaris says as she starts throwing attacks at the Youma army.

Darkmann sees the senshi there and cackles.

"You really don't think you can beat me do you? You are no match for the might of Darkmann!" Darkmann said.

"Hyper Solar Beam!" a voice said from behind Darkmann. As Darkmann turned around he was already gone and Solaris saw this.

"Okay like , I have to catch him sometime. Like why does he torment me so?!" Solaris asked as she continued to attack.

"That is no way to talk about your brother Solaris-Chan." Titania said.

"I don't know if he really is my brother or not. I mean he does have Solar Based powers like I do, but I can't remember him very well at all." Solaris said.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

The attacks kept hitting but the monsters kept surviving.

"This is so totally not good! I may have to resort to my ultimate attack. And without Chibi-Solaris, i don't have a back up plan should I lose energy." Solaris said worriedly as she summoned her Aiku and started warding off the monsters.

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris said as a beam of light disintegrated the Youma army. More kept on coming though.

"This is like so totally getting old Terra I need you to help me take care of this!" Solaris said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

The monsters were eventually destroyed causing the sky to turn blue again.

"Wh-what did you do? Queen Beryl is not going to like this at all." Darkmann said.

"You know what you are right she will probably kill you for failing again. Once she does she will just find someone else to take your place. Are you sure you like really want to work for her?" Solaris asked as she stood in front of Darkmann.

"I-I don't know, I thought I was her number one general. Why would she replace me if I failed?" Darkmann asked.

"It's like because she doesn't care for you at all. Your powers could be so much more use for you on our side. You can also take revenge on your Team Rocket Boss for leaving you to rot in prison." Terra said.

"That is a good point, what should I do with all this energy I have gathered up?" Darkmann asked.

"I think you should just give it back to the people you took it from since Beryl will not take you back after failing so much." Triton said.

"That is a good point. I think it is best that you heal me now." Darkmann said as he gave the energy back to the people he took it from.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Golden Crystal Healing activation!"

The three healers lights surrounded Darkmann who reverted back to Brady and accepted his fate.

"I will join the Silver Moon Alliance. I could probably give you the whereabouts of Beryl's castle. It is someplace where there is a lot of snow in the Northernmost part of Sinnoh." Brady said.

"We know where that is. Also, you still have your wind powers so you don't have to worry about the fact that you were healed and lost your powers. We need to get back to the Solar Palace." Solaris said.

Brady nodded as Solaris activated her communicator.

"Beam us up Fluorite and Azurite." Solaris said.

"As you wish Solar Princess." Azurite said.

The Senshi and Brady were then transported to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi have now de-transformed to their civilian forms.

"Like what is it with Solar Knight? Why does he like disappear every time he helps us out. I like really want to know if he is my brother from the Silver Millennium." Sayomi said.

"No need to worry Sayomi, we will find out who he is eventually. Right now we have to focus on our final battle with Beryl." Hikari said.

"I know that Hikari, I like just can't get the Solar Knight out of my head." Sayomi said.

"It's okay, we will find out hon." Kasumi says as she tries to comfort her love.

"Thanks Kasu-Chan I love you." Sayomi said as she passionately kissed Kasumi.

"I love you too Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said as she returned the kiss.

With that the Senshi went up to the computer screen to do some research.

With that, the battle with Darkmann came out a victory and an addition of an ally. What is in store for the SMA now in the upcoming battle with Beryl? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The Senshi now are off to Lake Acuity to face Beryl. What will happen? Will the SMA win or lose? Also who is this Solar Knight Character that keeps on appearing to help out and then disappears? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 54: Beryl's Last Stand Part I!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	54. 54: Beryl's Last Stand Part I!

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 54: Beryl's Last Stand Part I!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and the Fall of Beryl Part XII_**

**_Author's Note: This is the tenth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does._****_  
_**

**_New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit._****_  
_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi have now de-transformed to their civilian forms.

"Like what is it with Solar Knight? Why does he like disappear every time he helps us out. I like really want to know if he is my brother from the Silver Millennium." Sayomi said.

"No need to worry Sayomi, we will find out who he is eventually. Right now we have to focus on our final battle with Beryl." Hikari said.

"I know that Hikari, I like just can't get the Solar Knight out of my head." Sayomi said.

"It's okay, we will find out hon." Kasumi says as she tries to comfort her love.

"Thanks Kasu-Chan I love you." Sayomi said as she passionately kissed Kasumi.

"I love you too Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said as she returned the kiss.

With that the Senshi went up to the computer screen to do some research.

Ayame, Karomi as well as Jadeite and the others researched locations where Beryl's base could be.

"Aha! I found Beryl's castle!" Karomi exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Sayomi asked.

"Evidentally North of Lake Acuity." Ayame said pointing to the screen.

"Well we have to get there. The nearest location we can lock onto is the Pokemon Center at Lake Acuity." Fluorite said.

"Well I think us former generals will stay here and direct you from behind the scenes." Azurite said.

"That sounds good to me." Kasumi said as her and the rest of the Solaris Court went to the Transport Platform.

They were soon transported to the Lake as Karomi and Ayame appeared with them.

* * *

_**Lake Acuity...**_

Well you see that dark castle in the woods beyond the north shore of the lake? That is the castle you need to get too. The only way to access the castle is to go into Acuity Cavern take the tunnel under the lake and you will come out on the other side." Karomi said.

"That is the only way to get to Beryl, but don't be lazy, all of us have got to transform now!" Ayame said.

The Senshi nodded.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Cascade Medallion Power!"

"Moonlight Medallion Power!"

"Make Up!" The two Raider warriors said as they transformed.

The Senshi and the Raider Warriors then went into Acuity Cavern.

The tunnel then sloped down until they came out on the other side of the lake. At the very end of the forest the castle could be seen.

* * *

_**Beryl's Chamber...**_

"So the Senshi and those traitors are on their way here huh. I will stop them."Beryl says as she starts to chant an incantation summoning four youma that were known as the Doom and Gloom girls.

"Go my Doom and Gloom Girls destroy the Sailor Senshi and those two traitors." Beryl said.

The Doom and Gloom Girls nodded and obeyed.

* * *

_**Back Outside...**_

"Like this is the place where we have to leave you. Beryl might take us and turn us against you so we like must leave." Cascade said.

"I totally understand. Thanks for leading us here." Solaris said.

"You are very welcome." Moonlight said as her and Cascade teleported back to the Solar Palace to watch from there.

"We have a great battle to fight. Beryl will be gone forever! Once and for all! We like have to do our best to save everyone." Solaris said.

All the Senshi agreed.

"Well if it isn't the sailor Senshi. It looks like this is where you all are going to die. Queen Beryl will be pleased with us. We are the Doom and Gloom Girls." The Four Girls said.

"Come and beat us if you can!" the Doom and Goom Girls cackled as all but one of them vanished.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

The two attacks impacted but did no damage at all.

"That was pathetic! You call yourself Sailor Senshi! I will have fun taking out each and everyone of you! Die Sailor Titania and Sailor Eris!"

The attacks hit dead on! First the Broaches blinked then they De-Transformed into Hikari and Nozomi.

"No! Come back! I need you here to protect me!" Solaris screamed in agony as the spirits of Hikari and Nozomi showed up in the sky.

"Hey no need to worry Sayomi I will always be in your heart. You are my Princess and I will always be there for you in your heart." Hikari said as she vanished.

"I may still be new to this whole Senshi business, but I know for a fact that I am supposed to protect you. Ri-ri and I will always be in your heart. Our spirits will be with you." Nozomi said as she vanished into the afterlife for the time being.

Solaris and the others attacked with a passion to avenge their friends. Then Solar Knight showed up.

"Go Solaris! You have to move onto the next challenge! I will take care of this annoyance!" Solar Knight said.

"Oh how will you do that little boy? I will destroy you like I did the other two." Doom and Gloom Girl #1 said as she headed toward the Solar Knight and stumbled.

"Fist of the Sun!" Solar Knight said as he hit the monster with all he could muster destroying her and vanishing.

"Like I wish he would stop doing that!" Solaris said.

"Don't worry about it Solaris. We have more pressing matters to deal with. Let's move on!" Io said.

"We will get Hikari and Nozomi back! Don't worry about it." Ganymede said in support of her Princess.

With that they moved on to the next challenge.

And so with Hikari and Nozomi lost for the time being, the remaining Senshi head on to the next challenge as the final battle with Queen Beryl continues. What will happen? Only time will tell. Stay tuned.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The final battle with Beryl continues Will Solaris and Terra make it there with everyone remaining intact or will they lose more comrades? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 55: Beryl's Last Stand Part II!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	55. 55: Beryl's Last Stand Part II!

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 55: Beryl's Last Stand Part II!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and the Fall of Beryl Part XIII_**

**_Author's Note: This is the tenth chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does._****_  
_**

**_New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit._****_  
_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Battlefield...**_

"Like this is the place where we have to leave you. Beryl might take us and turn us against you so we like must leave." Cascade said.

"I totally understand. Thanks for leading us here." Solaris said.

"You are very welcome." Moonlight said as her and Cascade teleported back to the Solar Palace to watch from there.

"We have a great battle to fight. Beryl will be gone forever! Once and for all! We like have to do our best to save everyone." Solaris said.

All the Senshi agreed.

"Well if it isn't the sailor Senshi. It looks like this is where you all are going to die. Queen Beryl will be pleased with us. We are the Doom and Gloom Girls." The Four Girls said.

"Come and beat us if you can!" the Doom and Goom Girls cackled as all but one of them vanished.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

The two attacks impacted but did no damage at all.

"That was pathetic! You call yourself Sailor Senshi! I will have fun taking out each and everyone of you! Die Sailor Titania and Sailor Eris!"

The attacks hit dead on! First the Broaches blinked then they De-Transformed into Hikari and Nozomi.

"No! Come back! I need you here to protect me!" Solaris screamed in agony as the spirits of Hikari and Nozomi showed up in the sky.

"Hey no need to worry Sayomi I will always be in your heart. You are my Princess and I will always be there for you in your heart." Hikari said as she vanished.

"I may still be new to this whole Senshi business, but I know for a fact that I am supposed to protect you. Ri-ri and I will always be in your heart. Our spirits will be with you." Nozomi said as she vanished into the afterlife for the time being.

Solaris and the others attacked with a passion to avenge their friends. Then Solar Knight showed up.

"Go Solaris! You have to move onto the next challenge! I will take care of this annoyance!" Solar Knight said.

"Oh how will you do that little boy? I will destroy you like I did the other two." Doom and Gloom Girl #1 said as she headed toward the Solar Knight and stumbled.

"Fist of the Sun!" Solar Knight said as he hit the monster with all he could muster destroying her and vanishing.

"Like I wish he would stop doing that!" Solaris said.

"Don't worry about it Solaris. We have more pressing matters to deal with. Let's move on!" Io said.

"We will get Hikari and Nozomi back! Don't worry about it." Ganymede said in support of her Princess.

With that they moved on to the next challenge.

* * *

_**Challenge #2: Doom and Gloom Girl # 2 Lake Acuity Cavern...**_

"So it looks like your strength has dwindled. Soon it will dwindle even more! I am challenge number two prepare to die Sailor Senshi!" Doom and Gloom Girl Number 2 said.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

The Attacks hit and knocked the Youma back.

"Impressive, but not impressive enough! Die Sailor Rhea and Sailor Io!" Doom and Gloom Girl # 2 said as she wrapped the two Senshi in her vines and squeezed the life out of them.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash! Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Like let my friends go! They didn't do anything to you!" Solaris said as she continued to attack.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition! Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash! Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

No matter how hard they tried, Rhea and Io could not break free as their broaches glowed causing them to de-transform and left the unconscious as Saika and Haruka.

"No not you two as well! Please you can't be gone! Pleas come back my friends! I can't do this without you!" Solaris said as she began to sob as their holograms showed up in the sky Saika's holorgram showed up and shifted to Shuu.

"Hey Sayomi!" Shuu said and then shifted back to Saika. "We will like so totally be in your heart! Take down Beryl for me! I will always be with you." Saika said as she vanished.

"You so better not like die! Because you still owe me a bike! I am aiming to get my payback, but I too will always be with you in spirit. You just take down Beryl for Saika and Me!" Haruka said with a wink as she vanished as well.

At this time Solaris was getting angry and went to attack and was stopped by Terra Phobos and Deimos.

"No don't we have a mission to complete. We so will not let our friends' sacrifices be in vain! We are the Solaris Court and we never lose!" Phobos said.

"That's right we have to do our very best! Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Solaris! get the remaining Senshi with you out of here. I will help you out! Go onto your next challenge. They are going to get harder as the time goes on!" Solar Knight said as he made short work of the Doom and Gloom Girl #2 and vanished.

With that Solaris, Terra, Phobos, Deimos, Triton, and Ganymede continued on as Doom and Gloom Girl #3 appeared as the ventured further into Acuity cavern. Azelf appeared showing them the way.

* * *

_**Challenge #3 Triton and Ganymede vs. Doom and Gloom Girl #3...**_

"Kasumi, Sayomi, Ren, Akane; you four must continue on. We have to do this battle." Ganymede said.

"No! I will so not leave you behind! You are my court, I have to fight along side you. I am not going to run away now! Sayomi Tanaka never loses!" Solaris said.

"Kasumi Yawa also never loses. I am so totally going to stay here too." Terra said.

"So will we!" Phobos said.

"You can count on that!" Deimos said.

"This is going to be interesting! I will still destroy all of you! Take this you pathetic Sailor Senshi!" Doom and Gloom Girl #3 said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunti Spear Blast!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

The attacks hit and barely phased her.

"Pathetic attempt Sailor Senshi! Now for me to attack! Vine Crushing Vice!" Doom and Gloom Girl # 3 said as she grabbed Ganymede and Triton hit them right on their Tiara's causing them to De-Transform and go unconscious as well as lose their transformation. and fade as their spirits were up in the sky.

"Imite, Nanako no! Not you too! Why are we losing! We were supposed to win! Why does this stuff always happen to me!" Solaris cried as she fell to her knees as Terra rushed to her side followed by Solar Knight. Solaris just glared at Solar Knight indignantly.

"What are you doing here! We don't need your help! I certainly don't!" Solaris said as she gained a snobbish tone to her voice.

"I know you're frustrated with me Oneechan, but I am under strict instructions not to reveal who I am until further notice." Solar Knight said.

"Who said that?" Solaris asked.

"Pluto and your daughters from the future." Solar Knight said.

"Pluto is in on this! Does Usagi know?" Solaris asked.

"Actually she is the one that arranged it that way. At least her mother did." Solar Knight said.

"Oh, well if it's not the time then it's not the time, but could you like at least stop disappearing all the time?" Solaris asked her younger brother with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I won't disappear anymore. I will however take care of that ugly plant that took two more of our friends away from us. Solar Shield!" Solar Knight said as he put a shield around Solaris and Terra.

"Sayomi, we are here for you and always will be here for you. Just believe in us like we believe in you. I will be seeing you at the end of this battle I know I will." Imite said as she faded.

"As will I Sayomi! Just like the others I will always be in your heart." Nanako said as she two vanished.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Fist of the Sun! Hyper Solar Beam!"

The four attacks hit destroying her.

"Curse you Sailor Senshi! And your meddling Solar Knight! Beryl will win and the Dark Kingdom will rise again. Long live Queen Beryl and the Negaverse!" Doom and Gloom Girl #3 said as she was Solar Dusted.

Mesprit then appeared and showed them the way to the next area. The remaining Senshi and Solar Knight followed.

Well it seems like four more of Solaris' Guardians are gone for the time being. Will the rest of Solaris Guardians make it through the rest of the battle unscathed? Only time will tell! So stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The final battle with Beryl concludes Will Solaris and Terra make it there with everyone remaining intact or will they lose more comrades? Only time will tell. Will Beryl be defeated once and for all or not? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 56: Beryl's Last Stand Part III!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	56. 56: Beryl's Last Stand Part III!

**_Galactic Guardians_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**__****_Episode 56: Beryl's Last Stand Part III!_**

**_Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and the Fall of Beryl Part XIV_**

**_Author's Note: This is the fourteenth and final chapter of Arc IV Tour of Dimension B. More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does._****_  
_**

**_New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit._****_  
_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Beryl, Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Challenge #3 Triton and Ganymede vs. Doom and Gloom Girl #3...**_

"Kasumi, Sayomi, Ren, Akane; you four must continue on. We have to do this battle." Ganymede said.

"No! I will so not leave you behind! You are my court, I have to fight along side you. I am not going to run away now! Sayomi Tanaka never loses!" Solaris said.

"Kasumi Yawa also never loses. I am so totally going to stay here too." Terra said.

"So will we!" Phobos said.

"You can count on that!" Deimos said.

"This is going to be interesting! I will still destroy all of you! Take this you pathetic Sailor Senshi!" Doom and Gloom Girl #3 said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunti Spear Blast!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

The attacks hit and barely phased her.

"Pathetic attempt Sailor Senshi! Now for me to attack! Vine Crushing Vice!" Doom and Gloom Girl # 3 said as she grabbed Ganymede and Triton hit them right on their Tiara's causing them to De-Transform and go unconscious as well as lose their transformation. and fade as their spirits were up in the sky.

"Imite, Nanako no! Not you too! Why are we losing! We were supposed to win! Why does this stuff always happen to me!" Solaris cried as she fell to her knees as Terra rushed to her side followed by Solar Knight. Solaris just glared at Solar Knight indignantly.

"What are you doing here! We don't need your help! I certainly don't!" Solaris said as she gained a snobbish tone to her voice.

"I know you're frustrated with me Oneechan, but I am under strict instructions not to reveal who I am until further notice." Solar Knight said.

"Who said that?" Solaris asked.

"Pluto and your daughters from the future." Solar Knight said.

"Pluto is in on this! Does Usagi know?" Solaris asked.

"Actually she is the one that arranged it that way. At least her mother did." Solar Knight said.

"Oh, well if it's not the time then it's not the time, but could you like at least stop disappearing all the time?" Solaris asked her younger brother with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I won't disappear anymore. I will however take care of that ugly plant that took two more of our friends away from us. Solar Shield!" Solar Knight said as he put a shield around Solaris and Terra.

"Sayomi, we are here for you and always will be here for you. Just believe in us like we believe in you. I will be seeing you at the end of this battle I know I will." Imite said as she faded.

"As will I Sayomi! Just like the others I will always be in your heart." Nanako said as she two vanished.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Fist of the Sun! Hyper Solar Beam!"

The four attacks hit destroying her.

"Curse you Sailor Senshi! And your meddling Solar Knight! Beryl will win and the Dark Kingdom will rise again. Long live Queen Beryl and the Negaverse!" Doom and Gloom Girl #3 said as she was Solar Dusted.

Mesprit then appeared and showed them the way to the next area. The remaining Senshi and Solar Knight followed.

* * *

_**Challenge #4...**_

"This oughta be easy for me. I will destroy all of you! Say goodbye Sailor Senshi as well as you too sun boy! I am Doom and Gloom Girl # 4 prepare to die!" The Doom and Gloom Girl # 4 said as she attacked.

"Fist of the Sun!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

The attacks connected and knocked her down to half power. She was still raring to go as she wrapped up Phobos and Deimos in her vines and started to squeeze them.

The two Mars Moon Senshi tried to summon their talismans but found themselves paralyzed and felt a sickening sensation go through out them as their Senshi hardware began to fade.

"You Mars Moon Senshi are so predictable. Being from Nerima, I figured you would resort to physical attacks rather than magical attacks. It just shows how weak you two really are. Don't try to struggle or move because the more you do, the faster the paralyzing poison I injected into will begin to work. No I won't kill you, I am going to have your leaders kill you. You see it is also a poison that effects the mind to do the Dark Kingdom bidding, soon you will be a slave to the Dark Kingdom and help Beryl become the true ruler of the Solar Kingdom like she was meant to be." The Doom and Gloom Girl # 4 cackled.

As the poison began to work, they began to see Solar Knight, Sailor Solaris, and Sailor Terra as enemies as their Senshi outfits turned black and they were immediately released to destroy their form friends.

"Now Phobos and Deimos destroy your leaders and Solaris' pathetic brother." Doom and Gloom Girl # 4 said.

"As you wish Mistress." Phobos and Deimos said as they began to attack the other three.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of fate!"

The attacks connected with their former friends and knocked them back.

"Like no! Ren, Akane don't let her do this to you! You are Senshi sworn to protect me as well as the Moon Princess. You are stronger than this, I know you are!" Solaris said as she dodged the attacks.

The suits on Phobos and Deimos faded from Black to white, to black and finally back to White as they broke the mind control hold and turned on the Doom and Gloom girl with their forms flickering between civilian and Senshi form.

Soon they were too weak to stand and fainted and vanished and were spirits in the sky.

"Thank you Princess Sayomi for helping us break the hold she had on us." Ren said as she vanished into nothingness.

"We will always be in your heart. Thank you so much." Akane said as she faded the same way as Ren did.

"Now two more are gone. I need you to leave Solar Knight, I can't let you suffer the same fate. I want to find out who you are so please leave Ototo-Kun." Solaris said with a pleading look.

"I shall do so Onee-Chan." Solar Knight said as he vanished into an alley in Snowpoint City and became Rion once again. "I will be here for you after the battle Onee-Chan. That way we can finally meet properly." Rion said as he took out his time key and returned to his house after looking toward Lake Acuity.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

With that Doom and Gloom Girl # 4 was destroyed as all three of the lake Pokemon as well as Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Arceus showed up and guided our remaining heroes to the final challenge before Beryl.

* * *

_**Challenge #5: Doom and Gloom Girl # 5...**_

Vines immediately headed toward Terra.

"Oh no you don't! You girls have already taken most of my friends away from me. I will not let you do that to Terra-Chan! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris said slashing the vines away from her fiancee.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Terra Nunti Spear Blast!"

The attacks connected with the monster and barely phased her.

"You have to do better than that Sailor Rejects! You are so weak you can even stand up to me!" Doom and Gloom Girl # 5 cackled.

The two lovers continued to attack. When it was obvious that Doom and Gloom Girl # 5 was not going to go down until one of them was dead Terra stopped Solaris from doing another attack.

"Um, Solaris-Chan I think you have to take on Beryl by yourself. It is your destiny. Just like our Moon Princess, you must take on our enemy by yourself. I will always be in your Heart Satoshi-Kun / Sayomi-Chan. Now I must go and let you take on Beryl by yourself. I love you." Terra said as she passionately kissed Solaris and went into the tentacles of the Demon her transformation faded and she became Kasumi as her spirit went up into the sky.

"Kasu-Chan no! I need you! I can't do this without you!" Solaris began to cry.

"Sayo-Chan you will be alright, and just like the others I will always be with you. Good bye my Dense Soul Mate. I love you." Kasumi said as she blew a kiss toward Solaris and winked vanishing.

"You killed everyone that is dear to me. So now you will pay! Good bye Youma! Prepare to be Solar Dusted! Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris said as he last shot finally finished the job.

Mewtwo, the birds, Mew, Darkrai and the Beasts showed up along with the Sinnoh legenderies as well as all the legenderies from Hoenn as they guided Solaris to the draw bridge of the castle which has now been lowered and vanished back to their hiding spots. Ho-Oh and Lugia are guiding Solaris through the castle halls to her final battle with Beryl.

"Beryl! This is where you fall! I will be sure of it!" Solaris said as she headed toward the throne room doors and entered.

* * *

_**Beryl's Throne Room...**_

An evil cackle came from the shadows that were at the end of the room.

"Well if it isn't the Solar Princess? Where did your court go, did they abandoned you just like the Inners did to Moon?" Beryl said from the shadows with a taunt.

"You took them from me you evil witch! I will not let my friends Sacrifice be in vain. Especially not Terra's" Solaris said staring Beryl down.

"That's another thing, I should have been given the powers of the Senshi of Terra then Endymion would have been mine!" Beryl said.

"Um no because Princess Kasumi and Prince Endymion are Twins. Terra's Powers are more powerful than Tuxedo Kamen's ." Solaris said.

"Fine! You will pay for freeing my 10 Generals! Die Solar Princess!" Beryl said as she shot a beam at Solaris.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast! Solaris Plasma Blast! Solaris Solar Flare of Fate! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash! Solaris Cosmic Star Blast, Solaris Starlight Cosmic Star Blast! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Solaris said.

The attacks barely phased her. She was weakening but not enough to finish her off.

"Why are you doing this Beryl. You failed once, yet you think you can succeed this time?" Solaris said as she launched her attacks.

"Please. You are not as strong as Moon was. You will be easy to kill! Especially now that I have enough power to merge with Metallia!" Beryl says as she does so. Her skin turns blue and her hair lengthens.

"Now you will die Solar Princess! You are all alone your friends can't help you now." Beryl-Metallia said.

"She's right I am all alone. Go ahead kill me let me be with my subjrects." Solaris said she was about to give in when she remembered what all her friends said.

_'That's right, my friends and Soulmate will always be with me. I must survive for the sake of Crystal Tokyo and the entire universe! Solar Princess Crystal Crisis Power!'_ As Solaris thought that she was clad in the royal gown of Solaris. Purple outlined in yellow. She was now Princess Sayomi as her scepter changed again with Suns on either end and the Symbol of the sun in the middle. Her symbol was blazing with glory on her forehead.

"I'm stronger now, but I am not strong enough to take her down." Solaris said.

The holograms then came up behind her.

"We will help you by giving us our power!" Rhea said.

"We are here to protect you no matter what!" Phobos said.

"We believe in you. Do you believe in us?" Deimos said.

"No need to worry we said we would always be with you." Titania said.

"For the sake of Crystal Tokyo we will give you our power!" Ganymede said.

"We are here to help you! We are your friends." Io said.

"We give you our power your majesty." Triton said.

"W-where is Kasumi. I need her help too." Solaris asked concerned.

"Satoshi Tanaka you are so dense even as Sayomi Tanaka. I told you I would always be with you in your heart my Dense Soulmate!" Terra said as she appeared.

"Let's give her our power! Terra Crystal Power!" Terra said.

"Right! Phobos Crystal Power!" Phobos said.

"okay! Deimos Crystal Power!" Deimos said.

"Gotcha! Rhea Crystal Power!" Rhea said.

"Come on! Triton Crystal Power!" Triton said.

"Alright! Ganymede Crystal Power!" Ganymede said.

"Got it! Io Crystal Power!" Io said.

"No need to worry! Titania Crystal Power!" Titania said.

As they all said this they each placed their hands on top of Solaris.

"What no! Not this again! How is it possible? It can't be!" Beryl Metallia said.

"My friends are always with me just like all the inners and Tuxedo Kamen were with our Princess, my Senshi are always with me! Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Say goodbye Beryl! You are about to be Solar Dusted!" Solaris said firing her new attack which is pretty much a mixture of all of her Scepter Attacks as well as her Talisman Attack.

"No Impossible! I cannot be defeated no!" Beryl Metallia said as she was Solar Dusted.

The castle started coming apart as Solaris realized that her Soulmate and Friends were gone again.

The Crystal glowed a beautiful Bronze Color.

"I wish for everything to go back to normal. I mean as normal a life as a Transgender Pokemon Trainer can have. I wish the Solaris Court , myself, Kasumi, Ren/Ranma and Akana can have normal lives again." Solaris said as the Bronze light engulfed her and the Senshi bodies.

* * *

_**Split Screen shows up of the various locations...**_

_Crystal Tokyo 30th Century...  
_

"Well it looks like Sayomi did it!" Yomi said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember anything about being a Senshi. We are going to have to go back to the past again and revive them." Umi said.

"I know, I think it will take a while." Usa said.

"We just have to try our best. We have to get all of them together so their memories can come back. It also looks like Sayomi is still stuck as Sayomi isn't she?" Momoko asked.

"Actually, no she isn't once her memories are revived she will be that way once again." Future Setsuna said.

"So are we going to reawaken Satoshi and Kasumi first?" Hoshi asked.

"That seems to be the most logical of decisions." Juria said.

"I wonder if Usagi-Chan was watching." Chikako said.

"I'm sure she was." Diana said to the others.

_Solar Kingdom..._

"It seems we have a tall order to accomplish." Fluorite said to the Raider to Ayame and the others.

"It sure does. I know we will be able to bring them back. We have done that before." Azurite said.

The others nodded in agreement.

_Tokyo Mew Mew Command Center..._

"It seems the battle is over, but who will they fight now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we do still have Deep Blue and the other villains. I think I have a pretty good idea what they are planning." Lettuce said.

"What are they planning? Pudding wants to know." Pudding said.

"I think they are going to take advantage of their lost memories." Zakuro said.

"That would make sense." Mint said.

"I guess we won't be needed unless they call for us." Sukey said.

"Tasuku, why are you in your female form?" Berry asked.

"Well just being in this base, I am a bit uncomfortable in my male form." Sukey said.

Berry just nods in understanding.

"At least this thread is gone now. Okay everyone get back to work!" Ryou said.

The Mew Mews nodded and went back to their duties.

_Hino Shrine Juban, the original Senshi, Starlights and Kakyuu were watching the battle from their command center..._

"So does that mean that Sayomi won?" Usagi asked.

"Of course it does Odango Atama! Only Satoshi doesn't remember anything about being a Senshi and neither do the rest of the Solaris Court along with the Neriman Senshi commanders." Rei said.

"They have to be reawakened. Just like we had to be." Ami said.

"That does make sense I guess." Minako said.

"I just hope they will be alright." Makoto said.

"Don't worry Makoto-San they will be fine." Hotaru said.

"You can count on that." Haruka Tenoh said.

"They will be back to us before you know it." Michiru said.

"Also, just think, the villains are leaving Juban alone." Setsuna said.

The Senshi and Mamoru as well as the advisors nodded in agreement.

_Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, base underneath the dojo..._

"Well it seems like everything is at peace for now. We have to reawaken them though. Ranma and Akane as well as Nozomi will have to be reawakened along with the rest of them." Nabiki said.

"Yep that is the case. I guess we can handle things while they are running normal lives." Sayuri said.

The other Neriman Senshi nodded.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

Beryl's chair vanished from the table as they had a meeting.

"I knew Beryl couldn't handle it." Prince Diamond said.

"I think it is time that we attack the former Senshi. They aren't a threat to us anymore." Princess Pearl said.

"That is a good idea." Emerald said.

"It's time to destroy Crystal Tokyo once and for all!" Rubeus said.

"The family of Nemesis will rise again. The Dark Moon will reign Supreme!" Sapphire cackled.

"I agree!" Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"There is also the matter of bringing the Silence back." Mistress 9 said as she took over Kodachi.

"Hey we will destroy them first!" Nehelenia said.

"No we will!" Galaxia said.

Deep Blue took over Shinji and zapped all of them.

"We will address one thing at a time! We have to plan now!" Deep Blue Cackled.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym...**_

"Say Kasu-Chan, doesn't it seem a bit too peaceful around here? I mean maybe we should organize a get together at Tojho Falls. I hear there are some contests going on and I'm sure that Haruka, Nozomi, Shuu, and Hikari will want to participate in them. I also would like to see what Imite and Nanako are up to. Do you feel as if there is something missing in our lives?" Satoshi asked.

"Like more shopping?" Kasumi asked.

"That is like one of the things, but I mean something else like battling of some sort." Sayomi said after shifting over from Satoshi.

"Pokemon battles?" Kasumi asked with a confused look on her face.

"I think that's what I mean. I am not sure though. Maybe we should all have a week get away at Tojho City." Sayomi mentioned.

"I guess we could invite all of our friends maybe even Ranma and Akane." Sayomi said.

"I think that is like a fantastic idea!" Kasumi said.

Pikachu was just watching his two favorite trainers chat away. He knew what was missing, but he thought better of it considering the situation that Sayomi, Kasumi and the others are in.

Azumarril nodded in agreement with her fellow Pokemon and advisor.

With that invitations were sent out to everyone that has traveled with them at sometime or another to meet at Tojho City for a reunion of sorts.

Well Beryl is defeated what is in store next for the SMA? I thinkI am going to do one more Arc of this story and then create another season unless all of you reviewers have better ideas. I think I am going to make this story five arcs.

* * *

_**The End of Arc IV: Tour of Dimension B and Fall of Beryl,**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED In...**_

_**Arc V: The Identity of Solar Knight Revealed and Then Some!**_**_  
_**

* * *

**_Next time:_** The quest to bring back the Solaris Court, Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos gets underway! What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians:_** **_Episode 57: Welcome Back Solaris and Terra!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


End file.
